New Messiah
by Impassioned Jedi
Summary: AU. Takes place beginning in Episode III and beyond. What if Anakin doesn't fall? What if Padmé is the leader of the Rebel Alliance? How different would Luke and Leia turn out if raised by their parents? Palpatine is a relentless figure who will stop at nothing to rule the galaxy, even if it means using Anakin's loved ones against him. Warning, dark themes; rape & sci-fi violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

 **A special message from the author:  
** Dear readers, I originally wrote this story back in 2005 under the title **"It Is Your Destiny"**. However, I never finished it. I have thus decided to re-write it under the title: **"New Messiah"**. This story however contains themes that are dark and may be unsettling to some people. In particular one of the characters is raped by the main villain. I did not write this into the story simply "for the hell of it". There is a long-established history of writers drawing attention to the plight of those violated or oppressed. And I wanted to use my writing to call attention to people that this is something horrible, something that cannot be tolerated in any civil society. Silence is a form of falsehood, and we should always speak out on behalf of human dignity. This story is also for the most part a love story, a story that illustrates the powerful and deep bond between two people. I am one of those people who does in fact believe that love can conquer and overcome anything. I do hope all you readers enjoy this story and see the deep meaning behind the words written here.

"Imagine a universe of infinite darkness... Infinite cruelty. Consumed by greed, lust, and hatred... Then came the Jedi, bringing light into the darkness."

 **Star Wars: New Messiah**

Chapter I

In a daring move, Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate has

been kidnapped by Separatist Leader Count Dooku, and droid army leader; General Grievous...

Two Jedi knights; Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker, mount a daring

rescue to save Chancellor Palpatine from the vile clutches of his captives.

Successful in slaying Count Dooku, and rescuing Chancellor Palpatine,

Our heroes return to Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic to discuss the end of the Clone Wars...

Jedi Master Mace Windu, along with a delegation of Republic Senators who were all standing, lying in wait just beyond the landing pad of the shuttlecraft that was transporting Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate, along with his two rescuers; Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Off in the distance Mace Windu could see a plume of smoke, at least a kilometer thick, underneath it lay the crashed remains of the Separatist flagship the _Invisible Hand_ , which Skywalker and Kenobi had managed to commandeer and crash land safely on Coruscant, the capital world of the Galactic Republic.

The shuttlecraft had just completed its landed and the corrugated hatch swung open. A rather triumphant looking Palpatine emerged and walked over to him, he was joined shortly thereafter by Kenobi and Skywalker – the unbeatable dynamic duo of the Jedi Order.

"Chancellor Palpatine! Are you all right?" Mace greeted warmly.

Chancellor Palpatine pointed to the two Jedi Knights standing next to him: Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. "I am, thanks to your two Jedi Knights."

"Count Dooku has been slain," Anakin stated.

Palpatine turned to the young Jedi Knight and smiled. "Oh, don't be modest Anakin! You bested him, take some credit!"

Anakin looked down with a sheepish smile as Obi-Wan took a step forward. "Unfortunately, General Grievous escaped."

"And so, the war will continue," Palpatine said blandly.

Mace Windu's optimism quickly sank. He narrowed his gaze on the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. How could the Chancellor make such a statement? After all, Count Dooku had been to the Separatists to what Sheev Palpatine is to the Republic; the leader, the head, the General. And the head of the Separatists had just been decapitated, (literally by Anakin Skywalker) now they were virtually leaderless and on the run.

 _If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want this war to continue._ Mace thought to himself, knowing full well how the Chancellor seemed to bask in the emergency powers he had been given by the Senate.

"Without Count Dooku, the separatists are leaderless. Now is the time to sue for peace," Mace proposed. The Jedi Master had always believed in the power of diplomacy. His demeanor and reputation demonstrated that. However, when diplomacy failed, Mace was one of the Jedi Order's most capable warriors. Second only to Master Yoda as a swordsman. Mace Windu was a Jedi well respected not just for his wisdom, but also his fighting prowess.

Chancellor Palpatine eyed the Jedi Master with contempt. His eyes conveying a certain anger and hatred. With Dooku's orchestrated death at the hands of Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine had set forth the final phase of his grand machinations for the Sith to exact revenge against the Jedi Order and seize control of the galaxy. The time had almost come, but for the present, he would have to keep up the ruse of being the mild-mannered Chancellor a little while longer. "You forget Master Windu, Grievous is still the leader of the Droid Army."

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does, he's a coward," Mace stated.

"You underestimate him Master Windu. With Grievous at large the Separatists ability to wage war has never been stronger," Palpatine countered.

"Then we will track down Grievous, and destroy him. This war must end!" Mace replied.

Obi-Wan interjected in the conversation. "What if Master Yoda's feelings are correct? And Count Dooku was merely the apprentice Sith Lord?"

"That's a question only time will reveal," Mace answered before turning his attention back to the Supreme Chancellor. As he eyed Palpatine he reached into the Force. He could feel there was something Palpatine was hiding from him. He could feel it, locked away in the deepest recesses of his soul. This was of course Mace Windu's unique gift; to see how people and situations fit into the Force, and to discern them, to put it all together like a puzzle. And those puzzle pieces had the taint of the Dark Side of the Force.

"Indeed, my Jedi friends. However, I must address the Senate about the continuing war. Please excuse me." Palpatine said politely before departing with the gallery of Senators.

 _I'll be watching you Chancellor._ Mace thought as he kept his eyes on the departing Sheev Palpatine.

As the Supreme Chancellor walked away he allowed himself a contended smile that masked his antipathy for the Jedi. _Oh, the arrogant Jedi, very soon will you see the master plan I had laid out years ago bear fruit and you will serve your ultimate purpose... In death._ Palpatine quietly thought. And like a master chess player, always contemplating his next move in the grand plan of the revenge of the Sith.

"Are you coming Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics, besides someone has to be the poster boy."

Anakin paused and put up his hand, Obi-Wan wasn't getting off that easily. "Hold on! This whole operation was your idea!"

"Let us not forget Anakin it was you who saved me from the buzz droids, slayed Count Dooku, and rescued the Chancellor while carrying me unconscious on your back! Let's be fair, today you were the hero, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians!"

Anakin nodded, feeling he could let his former Master off the hook – this time at least. "All right, but you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

 _Tenth time? Has Anakin lost count already?_ It was time Obi-Wan reminded him of just how many debts he owed his former apprentice. "Ah! Ninth time, that business on Cato Neimoidia, that doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing!"

Anakin chuckled as Mace Windu joined Obi-Wan on the shuttlecraft and watched it depart towards the Jedi Council.

"The Republic can't thank you enough!" A voice echoed from behind the Jedi Knight. Anakin turned and was greeted by the Senator of Alderaan: Bail Organa. Anakin shook his hand and walked with him for a bit. The two of them talked about the ongoing war for a short time before Anakin politely excused himself, for he could feel her nearby presence, waiting, waiting for him.

Anakin walked at a brisk pace at first, before bolting into a sprint as he could make out her unmistakable silhouette alongside a giant pillar.

Senator Padmé Amidala stood, lying in wait for her loving husband; Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and hero of the Galactic Republic. The two of them had been married secretly for the past 3 years, since the onset of the Clone Wars.

Padmé's heart thumped against her chest as she could see the love of her life sprinting towards her. The war had kept the two of them apart for 5 months, and she was terrified. Terrified not to see him, but terrified of the news she was about to tell him. For she was no longer just his wife; she was now the mother of his unborn child.

The Jedi Knight marched up to his wife with a triumphant smile on his face. His strong hands embracing her narrow waist and pulling her up into the air and twirling her around a few times before setting her back down on her feet.

An elated Anakin took his wife's face in his hands and drew her into a passionate and deep kiss. Padmé closed her eyes and anxiously received him. She could not help but emit a soft sound as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. And after what seemed to be a brief eternity, their kiss was over.

"Oh, Ani! You're all right!" She said gleefully. Her heart singing with joy to be back in the loving embrace of her husband after 5 months.

Anakin pulled in Padmé and closed his eyes, losing himself in the intoxicating scent of her perfume.

"My Padmé... It seems like we've been apart for a lifetime. If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges," Anakin said before opening his eyes and staring into his wife's chocolate eyes. "Oh, each day you grow more and more beautiful," Anakin's voice grew tender and loving, trying to flatter his wife – It worked, her cheeks turned to a shade of crimson for a moment. Padmé was his Angel, his breath. Each time he was called away on a mission, it pained him beyond words to be torn away from her. _This war must end!_ Anakin thought, for he did not want to be torn away from his dearest Angel ever again.

He leaned in close, wanting to feel his wife's lips again, but she pulled back.

"Wait, not here..." She said, disappointment echoing in her voice.

"Not here? Padmé... I'm tired of this deception. I don't care if they know we're married anymore!"

"Don't say things like that Ani... I love you more than anything. But I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me. I know how much it means to you. Ever since I met you on Tatooine, you dreamed of being a Jedi, and helping other's. That's your purpose in life Anakin, that's what you need to do. I see how much your life as a Jedi centers you. Oh, I'm so proud of you Anakin. But, I won't let you give that up for me," Padmé said, lowering her head. Anakin cupped her chin gently,

"Shh... Oh, Sweetheart... I've given my life to the Jedi Order. But, I would only give up my life for you," he said, drawing her in closer. He could feel Padmé trembling. "Oh, Angel... You're trembling, what's the matter?"

Padmé could barely work up the courage to say a word to her husband. But, she knew she had to tell him... "Nothing's wrong Ani..." She said softly, a tear streaming down her cheek. "...I'm pregnant..."

Anakin was taken aback. The revelation had struck him harder than a runaway speeder. This was certainly not the news he was expecting for his homecoming. _Pregnant? Surely, we had practiced proper protection during our romantic interludes? And_ _me? A father?_ Anakin thought as he began to process the news. He admitted to himself, the prospect of being a father hadn't crossed his mind. Not when he was still so young, and certainly not when he was off fighting a war and being perhaps the Republic's poster boy hero.

However, the thought of a little life stirring inside Padmé's belly, a life that their love created filled his heart with joy. Anakin Skywalker was going to be a father. "That's wonderful..." Anakin said, trying to show optimism in his voice. But the young Jedi felt fear, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to take care of their baby, or even worse, be killed in action and leave Padmé a widowed mother. And what would the Senate say once they found out she was pregnant? Oh, the Senate, he hated the Senate and its corrupt politics. If only Padmé could still be off on Naboo as Queen… Anakin pushed these thoughts aside, and simply embraced his wife. This was a moment of joy, not sadness.

The sun was beginning to set, and the air was getting colder. "We should probably get out of here, I feel you're getting cold," Anakin said, wrapping his Jedi robe around his wife. Padmé shivered slightly and wrapped an arm around her husband as the two began to walk back to their Coruscant apartment for the evening.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, Chancellor Palpatine having felt a ripple in the Force had followed the young Jedi Knight and witnessed him and Senator Amidala sharing a romantic embrace. _I just can't believe it, Anakin Skywalker is the father of her child..._ Palpatine thought to himself as he watched them, an evil smile forming over his face...


	2. Chapter 2

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"I have but one life to give, and I would give it for you".

Chapter II

"Order! The Senate will come to order!" Chancellor Palpatine commanded, his voice booming throughout the Senate Rotunda. The Galactic Senate had been debating granting the Chancellor further emergency powers, specifically him taking direct control of the Jedi Order. He argued the move would more swiftly bring about an end to the Clone Wars. About half the Senate was split on supporting the Chancellor and opposing him.

"My comrades, fellow stewards of the Galactic Republic do not be fooled! As my recent abduction proves, the Separatists ability to wage war on us has never been stronger! Though Count Dooku has been slain, General Grievous remains. No doubt he is mustering the bulk of his forces to strike us while we're still unorganized. I propose that the Jedi Order be placed subordinate under my Office to help facilitate this war's end!" Palpatine declared. About half the house cheering him, the other remaining silent and murmuring amongst themselves.

On Chancellor Palpatine's central podium an icon flashed, alerting him that one of the Senator's wished to address him directly. It was none other than Senator Amidala.

"The House recognizes Senator Padmé Amidala, representative of the sovereign planet of Naboo," Palpatine declared. Almost wishing she wouldn't give her input, she was a strong mover in the senate, and almost a rallying point for opposition of the Chancellor. However, he was looking forward to debating her views. She had such a keen mind, one the Chancellor appreciated.

"Chancellor Palpatine, The Jedi have guarded the principles of the Republic for over a thousand generations. Their loyalty is to this august body, not its leader," Padmé declared. Her petite voice echoing throughout the senate house.

"Here, here!" Half the Senate shouted, cheering senator Amidala. Palpatine scoffed at her statement. He would not be denied total control of the Senate, the Jedi, and soon the entire Republic.

"With all due respect senator Amidala, I believe it was because of your proposals, which led to the security compromises in our military which allowed me to be kidnapped in the first place. With the Jedi under my authority, I promise to bring a swift and crushing blow to the armies of the Separatists. This unpopular war has dragged on far too long! Haven't enough people perished? Senator, we need action, not hesitation. There isn't anyone here among us who hasn't lost a loved one in this war, and we all want this war to come to an end, and bring an end to it I will!" Palpatine declared. His voice, thunderous and powerful. Over half the senate this time cheered Palpatine on. A smile of victory showing on his face at the Senate's response to his statement. He had them wrapped around his finger. One by one, Palpatine was using his Sith powers to influence the minds of the Senators in the Republic. _You my dear darling will be next..._ Palpatine thought, eyeing the beautiful Nubian senator.

"I say then, we put it to a vote. What say you, Senators? " Chancellor Palpatine suggested. Almost the entire house shouted with approval. Palpatine looked back at Senator Amidala, smiling triumphantly at her. A look a disapproval rippling through her face. He could feel her anger and disapproval for him through the Force. This only seemed to widen his smile as she went to work on her console, no doubt voting a resounding "no". It mattered little to him that she did, Palpatine was completely confident the Senate would rubber stamp his proposal to take control of the Jedi Order.

When the votes were processed they displayed on the main view screen in the senate house. Chancellor Palpatine grinned. "The House approves of me taking control of the Jedi Order by a percentile of 69 over 31. It is settled. Starting immediately, I will take full control of the Jedi Order. And I promise a swift end to this dreadful war. And once this war is over, I will step down and relinquish my emergency powers in the name of democracy," Chancellor Palpatine declared, the entire senate house cheering, drowning out all other noise. But only the first half of his statement was true. Palpatine had no intention of stepping down once the war was over...

The massive Jedi Temple stood as a symbol of peace, reflection, and justice for countless centuries throughout the Republic. It had endured war and subterfuge. No matter what occurred in the galaxy, the great monolith always seemed to remain standing.

The Clone Wars however had seemed to fracture the Jedi, bringing out some of the worst in them, such as Barriss Offee, who recently bombed the temple in an act of protest against the Jedi's involvement in the Clone Wars. She had felt the Order had lost its way and the Republic had become a corrupt institution. To make matters worse, after bombing the temple, Barriss had framed her best friend, and Padawan to Anakin Skywalker; Ahsoka Tano. It was an act that shook the Jedi Order to its core. Even though Ahsoka Tano was later exonerated through the efforts of Anakin Skywalker uncovering the truth, she had lost faith in the Jedi and left the Order. Anakin was never quite the same afterwards, and it left a certain void in his heart.

The great Jedi Temple, the shining symbol of the Jedi Order now no longer seemed to stand so proudly. Its foundations lie metaphorically cracked. Ominous grey and black clouds gathered above the temple that blocked out the sun, the approaching storm was about to hit.

Inside the giant temple, Master's Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu sat, deliberating on the events that had just transpired that day in the Senate.

"Moving to take control of the Jedi, the Chancellor has," Master Yoda said, distressed at this sudden turn of events.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor," Mace Windu said worriedly.

"As it surrounds the Separatists," Obi-Wan added matter-of-factly. "There is a shifting of the Force... All of us feel it. If the Chancellor is being influenced, or controlled by the dark side, then this war may be a plot by the Sith to take over the Republic," the bearded Jedi Master also added.

"Speculation! Proof we need before taking this to the Council," Yoda cautioned.

"If the Chancellor does not end this war with the destruction of General Grievous, he must be removed from office." Master Windu simply stated. These were dark times indeed for not only the Republic but also the Jedi, and both their futures seemed uncertain...

Padmé Amidala stood out on her balcony. She wore her long curly brunette hair down, and was dressed in a very casual simple royal blue colored gown. It was late into the evening. Padmé watched the different speeders passed by, and admired the beautiful city that lay before her. Even though Coruscant was a beautiful place, it was too crowded for her tastes. She had grown up on the simple planet of Naboo, and she did miss her homeworld. But she always returned there whenever she could. She sighed... She was so disappointed with how the meeting with the Senate went today. _Is democracy dead in the Republic? How can they just blindly follow that man?_ She thought to herself. Things in the Republic had changed so much in the past 15 years. It all started with the Trade Federation blockade on her homeworld of Naboo. Back then she had been elected Queen. Padmé recollected everything from that time. That's when she first met a young 10-year-old scrappy boy named Anakin Skywalker. She remembered when she told him her name how he tried to sing it out loud and said: "It's good that you have an unusual a musical name! Like the whistle of an arrow or the roar of a seashell!" She never forgot that, and he had grown from a mischievous little boy who could fix anything into a noble Jedi Knight, and hero to the Republic. She had to admit though, she never would have imagined he would become her husband someday when they first met on Tatooine. "I'm going to marry you someday, I promise you Padmé Amidala" Anakin's words echoed in her mind. He had said that to her just before departing for his Jedi training. Padmé thought he had been joking, and was just being cute. She had no idea, even at age 10 he was dead serious. She knew later on to take Anakin for his word. When he came back into her life unexpectedly ten years later, and fulfilled what he had promised. She had to admit, when he put his mind into something, he always completed it.

Padmé placed her hands on the balcony railing and looked deep out into the vast city and planet of Coruscant. One could get lost from just looking at the vast skyscrapers and buildings. It never seemed to sleep either, then again, neither did she anymore. But with Anakin back, she looked forward to finally getting a good night's sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to get a full night's rest.

Without warning Anakin had slipped his arms around her from behind, he pulled her close as he planted soft kisses on the side of her neck. Padmé closed her eyes, she didn't fight his passionate advances, how could any woman resist him? Anakin knew all the right buttons to push when it came to romanticize her. She turned around abruptly, wanting to ask him how he truly felt about the baby. "Ani... This baby will change our lives... I don't know if the Queen will allow me to continue to serve as Senator when she finds out. And if the Jedi council discovers that-", but Anakin put a finger over her lips. Gently silencing her.

"Shh... I don't care if they find out Padmé. I'll give up my life for you. I love you... I couldn't live without you Padmé. You're the most important person in my life. I don't mind settling down and having a quiet life with you," he said gently. Padmé looked up at him with her chocolate eyes. They seemed to sparkle like water reflecting in the moonlight. Her eyes had never lost that sparkle. They reflected her strong fire, and passion of will, all which Anakin loved so much. He gazed back at her, and smiled. "Anakin... What about the Jedi council? You're so vital in this war... You and Obi-Wan are already big heroes. They need you... The Republic needs you. They say you're the chosen one. Ani... Don't give up your destiny for me," she said.

"My destiny is with you Padmé. Ever since I saw you on Tatooine in Watto's shop all those years ago. I'm sure this war will be over before our child is born. And then our baby can grow up in a universe of peace... Not war. I know that's the last thing you want. After that, if the Jedi Council discover our marriage, and decide to banish me. Then... So be it," said Anakin, drawing his wife close to him. Padmé spoke in her gentle petite voice. "Ani... I know but... I just, I want us to be able to have our cake and eat it too, that's all."

Anakin closed his eyes. "I can just imagine if it's a girl, she'll be blessed with your charisma, intelligence, beauty and cunning. She'll grow up to be a strong diplomat, or even a leader. Just like her mother" Anakin said, a gentle smile forming over his lips as he opened his eyes and looked into his wife's deep brown eyes.

Padmé returned her husband's soft smile. "And I can just imagine if it's a boy, him growing up being a handsome heroic Jedi... Just like his father. Surely the Jedi can change their views? Maybe that's why you're here Anikan. Maybe bringing balance is not just destroying the Sith... But changing the way the Jedi Order see things." Anakin smiled at that. Padmé was very intelligent. She always looked for the best in people, and their potential. Noticing things in people which not even Master Yoda could see. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I am destined to change things, and bring peace and order to the galaxy... Could the prophecy really be true?_ Anakin thought. But tonight... no more thought's Anakin concluded. He hadn't seen his wife in so long, right now, it was just them. Anakin swept his wife up off her feet and passionately kissed her. Padmé was caught off guard by her husband's sudden action. She closed her eyes, and returned her husband's loving caress with her lips. She didn't want to fight him, all she wanted right now was to give into her aching desire for him. What did he have planned for her? A soft sound escaped the back of Anakin's throat as he kissed his wife and carried her to their generously king-sized bed.

With great care, Anakin laid Padmé down onto the bed. Padmé looked up into Anakin's dreamy blue eyes. Those eyes yearned for desire... Desire for her. Her soul ached to be one with him, but she was afraid they might hurt the baby. "Anakin... What about our baby? I don't want to hurt our child." She asked. Anakin gently caressed her sides. Feeling her soft skin through her silk nightgown. A shudder ran up Padmé's spine. This man was tantalizing her. "My Angel... I promise I'll be very careful," he said, gliding his hands over her chest, and across her breasts tenderly, treating her as if she was a fine piece of China. From the moment he met her, it was almost as if she had cast a spell on him. And from then on, he had become her prisoner. But being bonded by her was the most wonderful thing in the feeling, words couldn't describe what being married to this woman was like. Tonight, Anakin wanted just her... All of her. He leaned down and kissed Padmé tenderly on her lips. Padmé moaned against his mouth... Yearning for more. She ran her fingers through his long wavy hair. She felt so lost in this moment. All she wanted was her husband's love. And to give him her most intimate embrace. Padmé had lost herself in the absolute intoxicating feeling of her husband's love that she had no idea that the two of them were being watched...

From within the office of the Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine watched on a view screen, Padmé and Anakin making love. While Skywalker and Kenobi were on the outer rim fighting the Separatists, he had discovered through a source on Naboo that Padmé Amidala was secretly married to Anakin Skywalker. At first, he was in disbelief, however he followed up his source's revelation and decided to keep a close watch on her. He later discovered through his Force sense that Padmé Amidala had become pregnant. Wanting to confirm his source's information, Palpatine had his agents bug the Nubian Senator's Coruscant apartment with discrete listening devices. Hoping it would confirm the information his source told him. However, it was only part of the equation: Palpatine had a growing lust for Padmé... He wanted her, ever since he saw her as the Queen Amidala of Naboo did he want her. Like her, he was Nubian as well. And he knew Naboo was home to some of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. He had never taken a wife, and even Sith have carnal urges that must be fulfilled occasionally Even though he often butted horns with her in the Senate, he had never known a woman more alluring, and as intoxicating as her. From her keen intellect, to the sweet scent of her perfume. His desire and lust for her over the years never diminished, in fact it seemed to grow stronger after seeing her grow up and blossom into a goddess. _Skywalker, he doesn't deserve a real woman such as her. It takes an Emperor to rule an Empire, with an Empress by his side yes?_ He thought in anger, the Dark Side of the Force surrounding him as if he were a beacon of hate, and death.

The Republic Chancellor leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. Palpatine was however rather enjoying this. Again, he suspected a Jedi might have fathered her child, but Skywalker? This was a tremendous shock. One that would work to his advantage. After coaxing Anakin into murdering Darth Tyranus in cold blood, he knew Anakin would make a powerful Sith. Already he could feel his influence on the young Jedi. But for right now, Palpatine just sat back and enjoyed the show. "Good, Anakin, Good! Now take her! Do it!" He hissed at the screen. Palpatine closed his eyes and imagined he was Anakin in this perverse fantasy of his, doing those things to Padmé. He opened his eyes, and let out an evil cackle as he watched the passions which were unfolding on his view screen. He could see Padmé was close to climaxing, she was clutching onto Anakin's back, and digging her fingernails in so tight, he could see blood bearing drawn. And the expression on her face was priceless. Her actions instantly increasing the Sith Lord's arousal...

In his mind, Palpatine was already concocting a scheme to seduce Padmé Amidala, and turn her husband to the Dark Side of the Force. He knew Anakin's wife was his weakness, and he would use her as the instrument to turn Anakin. It was all too perfect. Even now Palpatine had control of half the Senate. Soon, he will have total control of the Senate, and with it, the entire Republic. The seeds of his new empire had already been sewn.

 _Soon, the final phase of my grand plan will commence. The Republic will be mine, and so will you Senator Amidala... As will your husband, and your unborn child! Yes... One big happy family._ Palpatine thought to himself, a malevolent smile forming across his face. Perhaps this night wouldn't be so lonely for the Sith Lord after all…

Master Yoda sat in deep meditation along with Master Windu. Yoda's face twitched as he felt a disturbance in the force. Yoda snapped out of his meditative state. Mace Windu's eyes popped open and he looked over at the old Jedi Master. "Master Yoda, are you, all right?" He asked. "Strong love, passion, romance I sense... Between Senator Amidala, and a Jedi." Yoda said, concern in his voice. Mace Windu's eyes went as big as saucers as Master Yoda said this. He couldn't believe it... But, Master Yoda was rarely wrong. "Could this Jedi be the father of her child?" He asked, with reservation in his voice. The Jedi had been aware Senator Amidala had been pregnant for some time now, they could feel it in the Force, however they did not confront her about, as they felt it wasn't their business, until now.

"Mmm... Uncertain, that is. Clouded the Force is. Bring her here, question her tomorrow we will," Master Yoda replied. One thing was for certain, Senator Amidala and her Jedi lover would have some explaining to do...


	3. Chapter 3

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"I promise to uphold the Jedi Code. I promise to respect all life and to help those weaker than myself. I vow to use the Force only for good; never in anger and only to defend those who cannot defend themselves."

Chapter III

Anakin blinked his eyes open sleepily, and then raised an arm to shield himself from the intense morning light that blinded him through the bedroom window. After letting his eyes adjust Anakin looked out the window and noticed it was a typical beautiful morning on Coruscant. He looked over next to him to find the bed empty. Then he noticed a rather heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. _She couldn't be cooking, could she!_ Anakin stretched and slipped on his robe and went into the kitchen, and sure enough, to Anakin's disbelief, Padmé was cooking breakfast. _Padmé never cooks!_ Anakin thought to himself. Usually he was the chef. _I guess she finally got tired of the poison I fed her._ He thought, and smirked. Watching his wife prepare breakfast.

A thought entered Anakin's mind, a mischievous smirk forming over his face. He silently walked up to her, and slipped his tongue out over the back of her neck. "Fixing breakfast?" Anakin said seductively, Padmé jumped. Startled by his sudden presence, and his action. She turned around, her cheeks a fine shade of crimson. Anakin burst into laughter.

"Anakin Skywalker! You know better than to sneak up on me like that!" She said, smacking her husband playfully on his shoulder. Anakin may have been 23, but he acted like a hormone driven teenager sometimes. "And yes, I'm fixing breakfast Pancakes, eggs, bacon and some Jawa juice. " She added, flipping an egg on the frying pan. Anakin raised his eyebrows and grinned, he leaned over and whispered seductively her ear; "Oh, I'd much rather have you for breakfast." Anakin then took her earlobe in his mouth and nibbled softly on it. Padmé gasped and dropped her spatula on the floor. "Anakin... Do you ever stop?" She said leaning back up against him. Anakin slipped his arms around her waist.

"You should know, the Force is strong with me," he whispered, slipping his tongue into her ear. At this moment, Padmé felt that tingling sensation in between her legs again. Anakin knew exactly how to work her up. He grinned, he could sense her arousal now. "I could show you the true nature of the Force, right here on the kitchen table," Anakin said kissing the side of his wife's neck.

"Anakin! You're terrible!" Padmé whispered back at her husband. She had to admit to herself though, the thought of kitchen sex turned her on like crazy. Anakin slowly glided his hands over her sides, and along her chest, feeling up her feminine curves. Anakin wanted her, right here, right now... But, he never had the chance; before he could make her his all over again, the door chime rang. _Damnit! Who could that be?_ Anakin thought in anger. He wanted to grab his lightsaber and turn whoever dared to disturb his intimate moment with his wife into Bantha fodder. Anakin groaned, and reluctantly released his wife. "Tell them to go away Padmé." Anakin said, disappointment registering in his voice. Padmé placed her index finger over his lips. Anakin kissed it. "Don't worry my Jedi Knight, I'll tell whoever it is I'm on important "senatorial" duty," Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at her remark.

Padmé adjusted her robe and walked over to the door and opened it, to her surprise Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway. Padmé's heart jumped into her throat, if he discovered Anakin was here...

"Hello Padmé! How are you feeling this morning?" Obi Wan asked politely.  
Padmé tried to keep her cool. "Oh, just fine. What brings you to my apartment this early Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked charmingly.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Milady, but the Jedi Council has requested your presence as soon as possible. They wouldn't tell me what it was about, all they said was that it was urgent," Obi Wan said, concernedly.

"What do you think they want?" She asked.

"Personally, I'd rather not engage in speculation and-" Obi-Wan could sense a presence in the apartment with her. "Do you have company?" He asked, trying not to pry.

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact I do. We were just having breakfast together, I'd like to finish up and get dressed if you don't mind," Padmé said, trying not to sound rude. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to finish up then milady, you take care," Obi-Wan wanted to ask more questions, but he respected the young Senator's privacy. He bowed and walked away.

Padmé closed the door and slumped up against it. Exhaling a sigh of relief. Anakin came over to her when he sensed it was all clear. "Padmé? Are you, all right?" He asked slipping his arms around her. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"It was Obi-Wan Anakin. The Jedi Council has summoned me. They wish to discuss an important matter with me, but Obi-Wan said he didn't know exactly what the council wanted to talk to me about. Just that it was urgent" Anakin's face instantly registered concern. _Do they suspect us?_ Anakin thought. "In that case I better head over to the Jedi Temple now, it would look suspicious if we arrived together," he said with immense disappointment. His morning of romance ruined. Padmé nodded in agreement.

Padmé was dressed in a fine crimson gown, and she was wearing her hair up in a sophisticated bun. Small strands of curly hair dangled down the side of her face. Her heart was racing, the Jedi council had never summoned her before. She entered the temple and walked passed the Jedi attendant who maintained the lower floor of the temple. Normally she would stop and admire the beauty of the temple's architecture. But, her mind was too occupied with whatever the Jedi Council wanted to discuss with her.

Padmé approached the doors which led to the Council chambers. They swooshed open. Inside Jedi Master's Yoda, and Mace Windu sat next to each other. Those were the only faces Padmé recognized, she didn't know who the other Jedi Masters were in there.

Padmé stood in front of the Council members and bowed in greeting. "Hello, may I ask why I've been summoned here?" Padmé said, getting right to the point.

"A Jedi is the father of your child, we know," Master Yoda said to her, eyeing her suspiciously. Padmé looked over at the old Jedi Master. "H-How could you possibly know that?" She said, her tone registering she was nervous, and frightened.

"Don't be alarmed or frightened Senator, we are not angry with you. We do however, disapprove of your relationship with the Jedi you're involved with. Would you mind telling us who he is?" Master Windu asked her.

Padmé opened her mouth to speak, but before she got the chance Anakin Skywalker came running into the chambers, "Masters! There's been an attack on the Coruscant Historical Museum!" Anakin said in an alarmed tone. He carefully avoided making eye contact with his wife so as not to arouse any suspicion from the Jedi Council.

"What!? From the Separatists?" A shocked Mace Windu asked.

"Space pirates I think, we have to stop them!" Anakin replied.

Mace pointed to a few Jedi Masters and gestured with his index finger to the door, they wasted no time in rushing out. "Skywalker, get Master Kenobi and head over to the Museum with him, we will put this attack down swiftly!"

"Right!" Anakin replied rushing out of the Jedi Council chambers.

"Milady, I think it would be prudent if you remained here at the temple for your safety, as the museum is just across the street. We'll continue our conversation afterwards," Mace said before following Anakin.

Padmé exited the Council chambers and went over to a nearby holoboard, which was surrounded by younglings, Jedi Master Shaak Ti was with them. On the holoboard there was a young woman with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was holding a microphone.

"This is Opal Aphelia of the Galactic News Network, I am reporting live on the scene at the Coruscant Historical Museum where several Outer Rim space pirates have mounted a daring robbery, and wait - I am just told that there is a possible hostage situation within the museum. I can see Republic Clone Troopers and Jedi arriving on the scene, let's go live to camera 6!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly made their way up the steps to the entrance to the museum, accompanied by a platoon of Clone Troopers. "I got your back Obi-Wan!" Anakin said pulling out his lightsaber. "Careful Anakin, I am sensing several frightened civilians inside, along with at least 4 maybe 5 space pirates inside," said Obi-Wan.

A few of the Clone Troopers moved up to the main entry door. "Wait a minute... I have a bad feeling about this..." Obi-Wan said as one of the troopers pulled open the door and it exploded into a dazzling ball of flame and shrapnel, cutting down all the Grand Army of the Republic Clone Troopers who had approached it. Anakin and Obi-Wan were knocked back by the shockwave of the blast.

Inside the Jedi Temple, Padmé watched the scene unfold, she let out a shriek and covered her mouth with her hands. All Padmé could think about right now was if her husband was all right.

Anakin groaned in pain from the shockwave of his blast. "Just got knocked on my ass, how are you doing?" Anakin asked to Obi-Wan. "Oh, I'm just dandy!" His former Jedi Master replied as they both stood up, their lightsabers ignited in brilliant emerald and blue colors. Just then there came blaster fire from the smoky museum entrance. "Get some Jedi motherfuckers!" One of the space pirates said. Anakin and Obi-Wan deflected the blaster bolts with their lightsabers.

"These filthy pirates could use a lesson in manners!' Anakin said furling his brow in response to the pirates' taunting.

"I would be happy to give them an etiquette lesson," replied Obi-Wan as the two advanced inside the museum. The inside had been ransacked by the pirates. One of them took aim and fired his blaster at the bearded Jedi Master, who deflected the blaster bolt straight back at the offender, the bolt hitting him square in the chest, dropping him to the floor - dead.

Anakin used his Force push technique to slam a pair of pirates against the wall, knocking them unconscious.

One of the pirates dashed upstairs while the other two ran towards the back of the museum. "I got these two, get him Anakin!" Obi-Wan commanded to his former Padawan.

As Anakin began to give chase he heard a young boy's groans. Anakin stopped and saw a little boy, no older than 10 lying on the ground and clutching his chest, he looked to have been shot with a blaster. Anakin knelt beside the boy and held the back of his head up. "You've been shot." Anakin said to the boy.

"Ugh... I... Tried to stop them... Pirates they took my mom..." The young boy then clutched onto the young Jedi Knight, his eyes pleading. "Please Jedi... You... Have... To... Save My-" the boy struggled to speak as he began coughing up blood. "-Mom," the boy uttered his final breath as he succumbed to his blaster wound.

Anakin looked down at the young boy, the only sound of life being the hum of his lightsaber echoing through the halls of the museum. As he watched the young boy succumb to his wounds, he was reminded of his own mother, tortured and killed by the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine.

"They will meet justice," Anakin said as he carefully laid the boy's head down on the grown. Anakin stood up, rage coursed through every fiber of his being as he resumed chase for the remaining space pirates.

Anakin climbed up a few more flights of stairs before a blaster shot flew past him. Anakin readied his lightsaber and carefully deflecting one of the bolts back at the pirate. The bolt struck the pirates blaster, rendering it useless. The pirate threw up his hands "All right, you got me, I surrender Jedi." But Anakin marched toward the pirate, a look of intense hatred on his face.

"Hey uh, wait a minute, you're a Jedi, you wouldn't kill an unarmed man would ya?" A look of true horror formed over the pirate's face as Anakin swung his lightsaber and cut down the pirate, killing him where he stood. Anakin stood over the pirate's corpse and ruminated briefly. He knew what he had just done was a blatant violation of the Jedi Code, but he didn't care, what he cared about at this moment in time was bringing his righteous justice to the pirates who killed a child.

Anakin reached out into the Force, trying to locate the boy's mother. "The art gallery!" Anakin said to himself as he made haste towards the upper gallery room where the museum kept some of its most important pieces.

As Anakin reached the gallery room he was greeted by blaster fire from a pirate, Anakin reached out with one arm and implemented a Force choke on one of the pirates. The pirate clutched at his throat fruitlessly trying to lessen the choking sensation. Anakin raised him off the ground and flung him against the wall as hard as he could. Anakin then stepped through the gallery doors and saw a pirate holding a woman in one hand and a blaster in the other. Behind the pirate was a large window with a camera drone floating above.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is an interesting development, it seems a Jedi has entered the gallery room and is now confronting the pirate captain who has taken a hapless woman hostage," Opal Aphelia said as Padmé continued to watch helplessly the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Get rid of your lightsaber!" The pirate commanded, pointing his blaster at Anakin. the Jedi Knight stood firm, holding his lightsaber at the ready. The pirate smiled and then pointed the blaster at the frightened woman's head. "I'm not kidding asshole, get rid of your lightsaber."

Anakin hesitated for a moment before deactivating his Jedi weapon and threw it over the balcony and put his hands up.

The pirate captain grinned again. "Now kiss your ass goodbye!" He said pointing his blaster at Anakin and firing. Anakin acting quickly stretched out his hands and using his skills in the Force ability _tutaminis_ absorbed the blaster bolts fired at him. Anakin then used one of his outstretched hands and pulled the blaster out of the pirate captain's hand and into Anakin's own.

Padmé watched, her hands once again covering her mouth as she saw the pirate captain shoot at her husband, and then she witnessed him absorbing the blaster bolts with his hands. Watching her husband in action and seeing his fighting skills was always something that amazed her. She did not understand the Jedi's powers with the Force, nor did she even try to. "Oh wow! Did you see that ladies and gentlemen!?" Opal's voice said in amazement. _You have no idea what my husband is capable of._ Padmé thought to herself in response to the GNN news reporter's words.

"It would be wise if you surrendered," Anakin stated. The pirate captain, now desperate tossed his hostage aside and pulled out a knife and charged the young Jedi Knight. Anakin broke into a fighting stance and used his martial arts skills to disarm his attacker. He then twisted the pirate captain's arm and initiated a hip throw, slamming the pirate down to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

Shortly thereafter a few Clone Troopers rushed into the gallery room, Anakin turned to greet them. "You can take this pirate scum into custody now," Anakin commanded. "Yes sir!" One of the Clone Troopers said in acknowledgement as they grabbed the pirate captain and carried him away.

"Are you all right miss?" Anakin said walking over to the terrified woman who was holding her chest with one hand and breathing rapidly.

"My son! Where is my son! He was hit with a blaster!" The woman said, her voice almost hysterical.

Anakin swallowed hard, he did not want to tell her son had perished, but he had no choice.

"Miss..." Anakin said taking hold of her hand on her chest and holding it gently. "I'm afraid that your son succumbed to his wounds..."

"No! No!" The woman cried as she collapsed into Anakin's arms and began crying. "Lenson... He was my only son... Oh God no!"

At this point the woman was hysterical, her son had been murdered. Anakin felt for her loss very deeply, even more so now knowing he was going to be an expectant father now himself. The woman's pain of loss was stabbing Anakin through the Force like it would be a thousand knives.

Anakin, as gently as he could placed his non-biomechanical hand over the woman's forehead and closed his eyes, channeling the Force he used a calming technique and the woman fell unconscious. Anakin caught her in his arms, knowing she needed medical attention he had to get her to the nearest hospital for care. He then picked her up and carried her in his arms.

Anakin emerged from the Coruscant Historical Museum to the sight of floating camera pods, Jedi, Clone Troopers, and a crowd of people.

Obi-Wan pushed himself through the crowed and approached his former Padawan. "Anakin! It's good to see you safe! We've taken all the remaining pirates into custody, what happened in there?" He said.

Anakin looked over at his former master. "This woman needs medical attention, she was held hostage and her son... Was killed by these pirates."

Obi-Wan's face instantly registered the loss of this woman's son. She was human, dark brown hair, and looked to be young, maybe mid-thirties. Obi-Wan pointed to a medical crew and gestured for them to come over. As they did Anakin noticed Opal Aphelia of GNN approaching him as well.

 _I hate reporters._ Anakin thought to himself.

"Anakin Skywalker, you are already one of the most recognizable Jedi in the Clone Wars, can you tell us about your heroic escapade at the Coruscant Historical Museum just now?" The female reporter questioned, and then moved her microphone towards Anakin.

"First, I am not a hero Opal, but I serve among heroes each, and every day. Men and women who make all the difference in the Republic, who put their lives on the line for something they believe in... And those who make the ultimate sacrifice, they must be remembered, we will maintain their bright memory, and never forget what we're fighting for, the preservation of our state, our galactic order," Anakin replied as a medical crew came and relieved Anakin of the woman he carried in his arms.

Opal then turned to face one of the floating camera pods. "And there you have it citizens of the Galactic Republic! That's the way it is! Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and our brave military forces keeping us safe in a time of crisis. I think we can all sleep better at night knowing these heroes are protecting us!"

Back inside the Jedi Temple a warm smile formed over Padmé's face as she breathed a sigh of relief knowing her husband was safe and sound. She had never been prouder of him than at this moment, and prouder still to call herself Padmé Amidala Skywalker.


	4. Chapter 4

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"More often than not we are what other people make us."

Chapter IV

"You've done well Skywalker", Mace Windu said, nodding his head towards the young Jedi Knight.

 _High praise._ Anakin thought. He was still standing outside the Coruscant Historical Museum. Damage control crews had arrived and were getting to work on cleaning up.

"You know it's strange," Obi-Wan said addressing Anakin and the bald Vaapad Master Jedi.

Mace turned to Obi-Wan. "What's that?"

"Judging from their insignia, these pirates are from the outer rim, they rarely ever venture this far inward. They must have been looking for something very valuable to raid from the museum. But... I don't know, something about this just doesn't feel like your typical pirate heist."

"You think maybe they were looking for something else?" Anakin asked.

"Jedi Masters, Anakin! My boy you've managed to save the day again!" The trio of Jedi turned to see Chancellor Palpatine walking up towards them, he was flanked by his fearsome Red Guards.

"Just doing our duty Chancellor," Obi-Wan said.

"Nonsense! You're all heroes to the Republic, and I am going to make sure your deeds and what you've done throughout the Clone Wars will echo into the historical holocrons for all eternity."

"You're too generous Chancellor," Anakin said feeling a touch of embarrassment.

Palpatine smiled and walked up to the young Jedi Knight and put an arm around his shoulder. "If I may steal the young hero of the day away for a moment?" Palpatine asked. The two other Jedi Masters gestured no objection and began talking amongst themselves as Palpatine walked away with Anakin.

"Anakin, you by far are the most talented Jedi I have ever seen. I watched everything unfold on GNN. You truly are the chosen one."

Anakin stopped and shook his head. "I don't think I'd go that far Chancellor..."

"Why not son?"

Anakin turned to face the Supreme Chancellor, his voice a little shaken. "I... Killed someone in there who surrendered to me, he was unarmed. But... I was so angry that they had killed a little boy, a little boy! This kid had his whole life ahead of him and they robbed him of that! And so... I robbed them of theirs... I broke the Jedi Code."

Palpatine looked at Anakin for a beat, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Anakin, son, remember that time you confided in me about when you killed a whole camp of Tusken Raiders on Tataooine?"

Anakin nodded.

"Well, you killed them because they killed your mother, an eye for an eye, what you did today was bring justice to a group of criminal traitors, and there is nothing worse than pirates and traitors in my book. They are the scourge of the galaxy." And Palpatine meant it, he could not stand space pirates as he saw them as a disruption to the galactic order which he sought to bring to all corners of the galaxy. "Anakin, I feel the Jedi are behind the times in some things, such as living a life of celibacy, their concept of justice is archaic, they need reform, and who better to do it than you?"

"Me?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"Anakin, don't deny your special destiny, all you need to do is trust your feelings, they'll never lead you astray. And you can always count on my council and support."

"Thanks for taking the pressure off me," Anakin said slightly laughing.

Palpatine smiled and put his arm back around Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin my boy, you've done enough for one day. All in a good 'knight's' work eh? Well, I've kept you long enough. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Thank you, Chancellor, until our next meeting," Anakin said nodding to the Chancellor and walking back to his Jedi comrades.

Palpatine smirked. _Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen._ And nobody knew that Palpatine himself had orchestrated the attack on the museum himself. As Darth Sidious, he contacted a notorious group of outer rim pirates, paying them quite handsomely to raid the museum and steal several priceless artifacts. But it was all just a ruse orchestrated to test his new prospective apprentice. Palpatine had felt he may have been ready after he slew Darth Tyranus, but he had to know for sure. After Anakin's skirmish with the pirates, and tapping into his anger to kill another Palpatine's prospective apprentice had passed his test with flying colors. _And now it's time to move forward with the next phase of my plan. I have been co-opting more and more of the Senate to my control, and soon your wife will be my little puppet and she will be my instrument to bring about your fall to the dark side. Oh yes Skywalker... Soon you will call me Master, as will your lovely wife. For thousands of years the Sith have been waiting for this coming moment, that is why my victory shall be the sweetest of ecstasy_. Palpatine thought to himself, his evil smile widening further...

Inside the Jedi Temple Padmé sat with her hands folded, waiting for her husband and the rest of the Jedi Council members to return. Shaak Ti was very polite to her and made her feel very welcome and had asked if she needed anything, but Padmé politely declined her offer. She caught a glimpse of her husband and the other Jedi entering the temple and she perked up, her heart skipping a beat, she had never felt so nervous in her life. Not even during previous times in combat did she feel as nervous as she did now. It wasn't her neck on the line right now, it was Anakin's, and the last thing she wanted was to ruin the life of the man she loved.

Master Yoda walked up to the young Nubian Senator. "Sorry to have kept you I am. Please accompany us into the council chambers Senator Amidala."

Padmé stood up and looked over to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "I am so relieved to see you two made it through that ordeal unscathed," she said looking at them both. She could see Anakin looked a little pensive and nervous, and she knew exactly why and shared the same concerns he did about their relationship being discovered.

"Your concern is appreciated milady!" A small smile formed over his bearded features. "Anakin, I'll meet up with you after the meeting. And I think you have some new fans of yours," Obi-Wan said pointing to a group of younglings approaching Anakin.

"Knight Skywalker, we saw you on the holoboard! Wow! Can you teach us tutaminis!?" One of them said. The youngling's question made Anakin realize he would be raising a Force sensitive son or daughter soon. _Best get some practice in now_ , he thought as he contemplated his response to the Jedi children.

"He looks overwhelmed," Padmé said, her thoughts racing about her husband and the thought of their relationship now being discovered.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he escorted Padmé into the chambers "Believe me, I think he'd rather be facing down General Grievous at this moment. I'll rescue him later," he said winking to the Nubian Senator before taking his council seat.

Mace Windu was the first to address Padmé. "Senator Amidala, we know a Jedi is the father of your new child. It would be in everyone's best interest if you told us his identity. He violated one of our most sacred rules, which is no personal attachments. Senator, this is a most serious matter, as a steward of the Republic you should understand and respect the rule of law."

Padmé gulped before formulating her response. She thought about lying, denying that a Jedi was the father of her child, or saying she seduced the Jedi in question and that he should not be punished, but she knew it would be impossible to deceive Jedi Masters and it would only make things worse on her and Anakin. "Master Windu, no one has higher regard for the rule of law than I. But I cannot reveal the identity of the father, If I do you'll expel him from the Jedi Order, I can't allow that to happen! I love him, and I will protect him."

Everyone in the council chambers exchanged glances. Yoda curled his ears a little before speaking. "Senator Amidala, respect your desire to protect him I do. But violated our laws he has. Answer for this he needs to."

Obi-Wan decided to interject. "Senator, I have always held you in the highest regard, I know you must do what you feel is right of course, but are you thinking about the long-term consequences this will have upon you and him? Please think about this."

Padmé closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek. She knew she couldn't keep this secret any longer. In her heart she always knew it was inevitable that this day would come. "Anakin..." She whispered. "Anakin Skywalker, he's the father... And my husband."

Upon hearing this Mace Window sat back in his chair and bit his lip. _Motherfucker!_ Mace thought to himself. "Bring Skywalker in here!" He said, gesturing with his finger.

Obi-Wan stood up and walked outside the council chambers. He saw Anakin talking with the younglings. In truth Obi-Wan felt very sympathetic towards his former Padawan, whom he looked to as a brother. He knew Anakin wasn't raised from birth in the ways of the Jedi, he knew from the beginning he wasn't going to be a typical Jedi. But his master Qui-Gon Jinn believed Anakin to be the boy of prophecy, that he would bring balance to the Force, that was a belief Obi-Wan never wavered in, even amid having to face the music for severely violating one of the sacred rules of the Jedi Order. "Anakin, would you please come inside?"

Anakin looked over at his former master and sighed. _Here comes the hurricane._ He thought to himself. "I gotta go young ones, but maybe I can teach you more later."

Anakin did not speak a word to Obi-Wan as he escorted him into the council chambers. Inside he saw his wife, Padmé standing before the Jedi Council, she carried almost a look of shame on her face. "Don't worry," he whispered to her as he stood by her side. Anakin folded his right hand over the left wrist of his biomechanical arm and looked upon Mace Windu.

"Skywalker, you have dishonored the Jedi Order by going against the Jedi Code. You know love is forbidden! And is it true you have not only fathered a child with her but that you are also married?" Mace said, his disapproval registering in his voice.

Anakin spoke, "Yes, it's true. I love her, I loved her since the day I laid eyes on her. If loving Senator Amidala is treason against the Jedi Order, then not loving her is a treason against my heart," he professed to the council.

Yoda looked down, his ears falling with his head. Anakin Skywalker... The Chosen One of the prophecy, the man who had the potential to become the most powerful Jedi in galactic history would now be expelled from the Jedi Order. He looked back up and gazed at Anakin. "Expelled from the Jedi Order you will be..." Yoda said, with great disappointment. "Sorry I am... Live in peace with your wife you should," Yoda added.

Mace Windu looked over at Padmé, "I suggest you tell Queen Jamillia of your secret marriage, and pregnancy. I don't know if she'll allow you to continue to serve as Senator once she hears of this." Padmé nodded, a tear falling down her face. She knew Anakin's dream of being a Jedi was now over. Anakin recalled what Padmé had told him, about how he was destined to change things, and bring peace and order to the galaxy. He wasn't about to let go yet. He squeezed her hand lovingly and looked over at her. He brushed her tears away with his free hand and looked into her watery eyes. "It'll be OK," he whispered. He looked back at the Council, defiance registering in his eyes.

"More to say, have you? Mmm?" Yoda asked. Knowing the stubborn Anakin wasn't about to give up just yet. "I do, yes, I do! You all say I am the chosen one. Master Yoda, if that is indeed true, then maybe my marriage to Padmé is the will of the Force. Maybe this is a sign that the Jedi need to change their ways, and stop denying their feelings! We shouldn't deny our feelings. We should embrace them! A true Jedi doesn't deny his emotions. He masters them! You said it yourself Master Windu, our ability to use the force has diminished. We can't even discover the identity of the Sith Lord we're looking for! Wake up! These are the signs of our time! If we are going to preserve peace in the Republic, and democracy for our children, we need to change our views! Lest we be swept away by the impeding darkness which threatens to engulf us! Are you so blind as to see it?" Anakin said, anger clearly registering in his tone. Master Windu looked over at Yoda, who was shaking his head.

"A prophecy misread it may have..." Yoda said. "Mastery of emotion you speak of, yet master your own anger, you cannot," Yoda added, countering Anakin's statement. Anakin looked down. It was no use... The Jedi would never change their ways. Anakin clenched his fists in anger. "Then you have all sealed your fate." Anakin said, turning to leave.

"Are you threatening us, Skywalker?" Mace Windu Asked. That was it, Anakin's anger was boiling over and it took all his self-control to stop himself from outright killing Mace Windu where he sat. Yoda looked over at Master Windu, who was only fanning the flames. "Say not another word you will, Master Windu. Please, go Skywalker, and prepare for your newborn you should..." Yoda said, almost hesitantly. Padmé grabbed her husband's shoulder and literally dragged him out of the Council chambers before he did anything he regretted.

Anakin and Padmé stood out on their balcony and looked out upon Cosuscant. Anakin, still dressed in his dark brown Jedi attire was watching the different speeders as they whizzed by. "If they're so blind to see it, then I have no pity for them!" Anakin spat. He sighed, and tried to calm himself. Padmé too as her hands and began to massage Anakin's shoulders. She could see her was pensive and needed to be relaxed. He looked behind him and smiled at her. "Let's get away from here Padmé... We can have our baby on Naboo." He said, smiling at her. Padmé wanted nothing more than to have their child on her home planet. But would Queen Jamillia relieve her of her senate duties? _More than likely_ , she thought. But whether the Queen would temporally relieve Padmé, or permanently relieve her, she didn't know.

Padmé slipped her hands around her husband's strong chest and laid her head against his back. Right now, nothing else existed in this moment but her and Anakin. Everything seemed to stand still...She felt like she could live forever in this moment. This would be what she would call "A perfect moment in time". Or, almost; "Miss Padmé?" A voice called out to her. It was C-3PO. Padmé groaned internally, she didn't want anymore disturbances for the day.

"Yes Threepeo?" She said.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Miss Padmé, but I've just received a holo message from Chancellor Palpatine. He's requested your presence in his office. He says it's urgent."

Padmé sighed. "Thank you, Threepeo. I'll be right there," she said reluctantly releasing herself from Anakin.

"A Senator's work is never done," Padmé said. Initially she held Palpatine in very high regard, especially with the way he handled the Naboo crisis during her tenure as Queen. But over the years during his tenure as Supreme Chancellor, particularly during the war she found herself disapproving of his actions more and more. She increasingly began to see him as a man just out for himself, trying to push through his agenda, which she felt was to control the Republic. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her handbag. Anakin came up to her and placed his hand over hers. "Padmé, everything's going to be all right. I know it. I'm sure Chancellor Palpatine will excuse you from your duties as Senator, once he discovers the gravity of our situation," Anakin warmly said. Unlike his wife, he had a soft spot for the Chancellor. He saw him not as a power-hungry dictator, but as a wise, humble, and enduring man. He was almost like the uncle he never had. Ever since he was a boy Palpatine looked out for him. Little did Anakin know what really lurked behind the politics of Chancellor Palpatine...

"I'll be back as soon as I can Ani," Padmé said, standing on her tip toes to give her husband a deep passionate kiss. Anakin clutched onto his wife's arms. Not wanting to let her go. A soft sound of protest came from his mouth as she broke the kiss. "Just wait till tonight," she said seductively, pulling away from her husband. Padmé left the apartment, leaving a very frustrated Anakin behind. _Damn her!_ He thought. Padmé could be quite the expert tease sometimes.

Anakin tried to brush his unnatural thoughts to the back of his mind as he sat down on the couch and turned on the HoloNet. Trying to find some good programs to watch, and get his mind off things. As he was channel surfing Anakin heard the door chime. He switched off the HoloNet and walked up to the door and opened it. To his surprise, his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before him. "Obi-Wan," Anakin said in surprise.

"May I please come in Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked politely. "Sure," Anakin replied stepping away from the door. Obi-Wan entered and sat down on a couch. Anakin sat down across from him.

"Anakin... Why didn't you tell me?" Obi-Wan asked his former Padawan.

"I was afraid Obi-Wan. Padmé and I had to keep it a secret. We didn't know how the Senate, or the Jedi Council would react. Well, not so much the Jedi Council. At least not anymore..." Anakin said, sinking his head down.

"Anakin... You're like my brother. Regardless of what I felt about you and Padmé... I wouldn't have turned you in," Obi-Wan said warmly. Anakin smiled, and looked up at his former master. Those words meant a lot to him. Obi-Wan had been like the father he never had.

"I'm sorry the council expelled you," Obi-Wan said regretfully. "We made a great team. I'm going to see if I can persuade some of the council members to reconsider, because I do agree with you. Things should change in the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon believed in you, as do I. And your expulsion has led to many Jedi talking, some feel the need for the Order to reform itself, other more conservative voices feel the status quo should not change," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What sort of things are happening?" Anakin asked, curiously. Obi-Wan smiled "The younglings most of all are throwing quite a tantrum from your departure. For acting up Master Yoda fed them his famous gruel," Obi-Wan said with chuckle. Anakin laughed, and flinched at the same time. As a young Padawan he was subjected to eating Yoda's gruel a number of times. Anakin felt like he needed to have his stomach pumped after trying it once. Whatever the little green monster put in his slop would probably give him nightmares. Hell, Anakin would rather face off against a Sith Lord than have another bite of Yoda's master recipe.

"There are members of the Jedi Council that are steadfast in their belief that you are the chosen one Anakin, and it's beginning to cause the council to fracture because of it," Obi-Wan stated while stroking through his beard.

Anakin was pleased to know that not all members of the council were as conservative as Master Windu was. Even Yoda could be more moderate on some issues. Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "I don't know if things will ever change Obi-Wan."

"For the sake of the galaxy, I hope they do."

Padmé Amidala walked up to Chancellor Palpatine's office and rang the door chime. "Come," he said to her. Padmé opened the door and stepped into the Chancellor's office. Little did she know she was sealing not only her fate, but her husband's by closing that door.

"Hello Senator Amidala!" Chancellor Palpatine said in a cheery tone. He was standing up, hands behind his back looking out at the city of Coruscant. He turned around to greet the petite Senator, his tall imposing figure stood before her as he shook her hand. The two of them sat down, Palpatine at his desk, and Padmé across from him.

"I heard the news, that you're married to Skywalker and pregnant with his child," he said calmly, a smirk forming across the side of his mouth.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked, surprised.

"I heard it from the Jedi," he said, blatantly lying to her. His masquerade coming into play. Palpatine was ever the master manipulator. He also thought of it as a well laid out game of chess. It wouldn't be long before it was check and mate for the beautiful Nubian senator.

"Who told you?" Padmé demanded, obviously feeling like her privacy had been violated.

"That's not important right now Senator. I imagine now you're probably worried that Queen Apailana will relieve you of your duties as Senator once she finds out?" Palptatine asked her, his pieces carefully moving into position.

Padmé was beginning to feel a little uneasy by him. Something wasn't right here, her instincts were screaming at her to leave, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. Just before she was about to speak, Palpatine answered her question, as if he knew exactly what she was going to say. Little did she know that matter-of-factly he did know...

Palpatine raised a hand, "I can assure you Senator, that Queen Apailanawill keep you on as Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate. And I will also see to it that you get proper maternity leave as well... However, ... I can't give you leave at the moment. I need you here," Palpatine said. Padmé noticed the emphasis he placed on the word "you", and it made her rather uncomfortable.

"Why exactly did you summon me here Chancellor?" She asked. Palpatine stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He looked as imposing as ever staring down at her with his icy blue-eyed glare. Padmé instantly felt very uncomfortable by this. Anakin would stare at her sometimes, but it was more like an innocent "boy with a crush" glare she got from him. From the Chancellor it was more like a lustful menacing glare. A glare that said he wanted to overpower her, and put her in her place. Her instincts again told her to run, but she again tried to push them to the side. Thinking that the Chancellor would never do anything like that.

Palpatine could sense her apprehension. And he grinned. If there was one thing he loved more than anything in the universe it was power over others. And he was about to attain it from Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo.

 _Check_ , he thought to himself. Folding his hands calmly behind his back. "You see Milady, with the Clone Wars raging, I need someone by my side, someone strong, and wise, and with the charisma to sway even the most stubborn and ardent fool. You're my best diplomat. Not only that..." He said, moving behind her, his head moving down dangerously close to hers. Padmé could barely stand it anymore. His sudden behavior was frightening her. He had never spoken like this before. And for the first time, she could sense something dark emanating from him. "I need you... Together we can do great things for the Republic. We'll ensure peace, and order in the galaxy. " He whispered seductively behind her in her ear. His voice was different now too. It had become hoarser and growly. Padmé could feel his breath breathing down on her, and his eyes lustfully glaring at her from behind. This wasn't the Chancellor Palpatine she knew... This was a completely different person. And it frightened her. _Run!_ A voice in her head shouted. She listened this time and stood up. _Checkmate_. Palpatine thought as he grabbed Padmé by her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He pronounced in his nasally voice.

"Let me go, Chancellor!" Padmé spat at him. Trying to struggle free from his grasp, the Sith Lord Chancellor couldn't help but cackle. He loved it when his prey struggled. Now he had her right where he wanted her.

"We still have much to still talk about Senator," he said pushing her against a wall. Padmé reached for her handbag, but the Chancellor tore it away from her with ease. He reached inside and pulled out a dagger. "You won't be needing this Senator, not for our discussion," he said placing the dagger over Padmé's rising and falling bosom, grinning evilly. Padmé balled her fist up and readied herself to punch the Sith Lord. Palpatine raised a hand and simply used the Force to pin her arm down at her side. Padmé gasped in shock. Anakin had used the Force on her during their romantic interludes, and she knew what it felt like. Its feeling was unmistakable, the Chancellor was using the Force on her. It became so clear to her now. Her eyes registering the shock. "Don't look so stunned Senator," Palpatine said hoarsely.

"Y-You're the Sith Lord! The One the Jedi have been looking for!" She accused. Palpatine couldn't help but grin. "I should have known! You've betrayed everyone! You've betrayed the Republic! When the Jedi-" but Palpatine cut her off. "The Jedi my dear, are finished... You see, soon your husband will be my new apprentice, and you'll-"

"Anakin will kill you!" Padmé shot back at him, cutting him off in mid-sentence. She was speaking in pure rage and anger now. Padmé squirmed, trying to break free from his grasp. But he was too strong.

"I think not my young Senator. You're going to be my bait, and when he's at his weakest, I'm going to use you to enslave him. He'll make an excellent apprentice. As will your children," Palpatine declared to her, his voice perfectly conveying his lust for power... And for her.

"I would sooner die than let my children-"

"Your children, like yourself, are now... Mine!"

Palpatine could feel her fear, and he literally fed off it. Increasing his focus with the Dark Side. Padmé managed to break an arm free from his grasp and attempted to force his nose into his brain. Palpatine, easily sensing what she was about to do, grabbed her wrist and shoved Padmé violently against the wall. She cried out in pain as she felt her back slam into the hard surface. Palpatine then took Padmé's dagger and placed it on the bosom of her dress and ripped open the front of her dress. His eyes lustfully gleaming over her form.

"No! Anakin! Help me!" Padmé screamed desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks. Palpatine cupped a hand over her mouth forcefully to prevent her from speaking as he assaulted her. Padmé suddenly felt lightheaded, she could feel the dark side of the Force enveloping her... Enveloping her in eternal darkness. Padmé then fell unconscious... She belonged to him, Sheev Palpatine now. He let out a wicked cackle of triumph as he glanced over his unconscious prize. He had overpowered the beautiful young Senator, and soon he would have total control over her as well... And she would lead her husband to become his newest main apprentice...

Anakin was drinking a cup of tea as he and Obi-Wan carried on their conversation when he could hear his wife's voice rippling through the Force like a powerful shockwave. Padmé was screaming for him. Anakin lurched in his seat and froze. Her begging voice sending more chills down his spine than a blizzard on Hoth. Anakin dropped his glass and it shattered into pieces. Something terrible was happening to Padmé, her strength was failing, and he had to get to her before it was too late. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and slipped on his robe.

"Anakin... What is it?" Obi-Wan said concernedly.

"Padmé's in trouble! I have to find her!" Anakin replied automatically. Obi-Wan stood up instantly and put on his robe. "I'll go with you!" He said without hesitation and followed his former Padawan out the door.

Anakin's heart was beating so hard, he felt as if it would burst out of his chest as he ran with almost unhuman speed to the elevator. He had been too late to save his mother, and now all he could do was hope and pray he would not be too late for his wife...


	5. Chapter 5

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Through intense training the Jedi becomes quick and strong, he is not as other men. He develops a power to be used for the good of all."

Chapter V

"I'm sensing her presence Master!" Anakin said, pushing the throttle forward so hard on his open-cockpit speeder, it looked it would break off at any given moment. He had never been more afraid in his life than at this moment. Anakin never cared about what happened to himself in battle, but if anything happened to the ones he loved he would never forgive himself for allowing harm to come to them. He had never forgiven himself for failing to save his Mother a few years ago, and if he lost Padmé he didn't know if he would be able to live with himself.

"Where is she?" Obi-Wan asked, deep concern registering in his voice. Obi-Wan like Anakin had known Padmé for the same amount of time, and he considered her one of his closest friends. Obi-Wan did observe that Padmé always seemed to have the unfortunate penchant for getting into peril.

Anakin reached out with the Force, feeling his connection with Padmé, letting his feelings tell him where she was. "She's around back of the Capital Building!" Anakin replied, making a sharp turn around a corner with his speeder. Anakin knew all the shortcuts in Coruscant. Obi-Wan however, was not enjoying the ride. Under normal circumstances Anakin would make some witty comment about how Obi-Wan hated Anakin's driving abilities. How Anakin got a license was beyond him. _Probably used his Jedi mind trick._ Obi-Wan thought, hanging on for dear life as Anakin sped, and maneuvered around the other slow-going speeders. But his main focus was on Padmé. He hoped she was all right... Or at the very least, he and Anakin would arrive in time.

Anakin swooped down and came to hard stop alongside the Senate Office Building. The duo looked up at the massive building before them. It was dark, with only minimal lighting and not a soul around as everyone had gone home for the evening. The two of them began a search not too far from the outside of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. "This is outside Chancellor Palpatine's office... Looks like nobody's home," Anakin said looking up at the enormous building before him, it stood like a giant and imposing monolith. Anakin felt a shiver go up his spine, he sensed the unmistakable feeling of the Dark Side around the area.

"Do you feel that?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "the Dark Side."

Anakin reached out with the Force to sense Padmé's whereabouts, he found here. He could sense she was lying unconscious. "She's behind here!" Anakin shouted, and darted off as fast as his legs could carry him. _I'm coming my Angel... Just hang on..._ Anakin thought to himself, trying to push his legs to carry him faster. Anakin rounded the corner and he could see Padmé's unconscious form lying on the ground.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried out, dashing over to her and kneeling beside her. Obi-Wan followed not far behind his former Padawan. Obi-Wan could see Padmé lying on the ground, her once gorgeous crimson gown, now a rag, her husband cradling her in his arms. "Oh no..." Obi-Wan managed to choke out before running up to his partner and kneeling beside him. Anakin placed a hand on Padmé's forehead, trying to concentrate on the Force flowing through him. Anakin managed to transfer some of his energy into Padmé, hoping it would be enough to heal her somewhat. It worked - Padmé blinked her eyes open, "Ani?" She said weakly as she looked up at her husband. Tears were falling down his face, and was almost sobbing. "Oh Padmé... Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Ani... It was terrible... It was two men, they came out of nowhere, they grabbed me and then they... They-" the Nubian Senator was unable to finish her sentence and broke down sobbing, clutching onto her husband for comfort.

"Master, search the area!" Anakin commanded.

"Right!" Obi-Wan said, wasting no time in mounting a search.

Padmé sniffled and looked up at Anakin. "You called him master," Padmé said, trying to smile.

"What?" Anakin said, confused, he was so worried about Padmé he couldn't think clearly, then he came to his senses. "Oh... Old habits die hard," Anakin said, trying to smile. He took his hand and gently brushed away a few stray hairs that fell over his wounded wife's chocolate eyes. To him, she was the most beautiful angel in the universe. Who would ever hurt her was beyond his comprehension. One thing was for certain, whoever did this would be castrated with his lightsaber and die a slow painful death... Anakin gritted his teeth, the Dark Side of the Force building inside him...

Obi-Wan scoured the area twice, and he could not find any traces of Padmé attackers. In fact, he could sense in the Force that no one within the past two hours had even traveled around here. Obi-Wan cupped his chin with his thumb and forefinger, puzzled by this. Was Padmé lying? Obi-Wan shook the thought from his head as he jogged back to Anakin and Padmé. _She was probably just confused and still out of it_ , Obi-Wan thought. But the Force was telling him be wary not everything was as it seemed...

Obi-Wan came back up to the couple, he could sense Padmé's unborn child was all right. He let out a sigh of relief at that little bit of good news. "I'm sorry Anakin... I couldn't find anyone," Obi-Wan regretfully stated. Anakin sighed. "We should get her to the nearest hospital," Anakin responded, placing his Jedi cloak around Padmé, and scooping her up in his arms, and carrying her back to his speeder.

As the trio left, they had no idea of the nefarious Sith Lord watching them, high above from his main office. A smile forming across his face... His plan so far had been proceeding perfectly. Using his Sith powers, he now had Padmé Amidala under his influence. She was a tough shell to crack. But not even someone as strong-willed as her could resist the power of the Dark Side. He managed to drain her of most of her life essence and chain her mind to his will. The Sith Lord had quite enjoyed breaking her, as he did with all his victims. He could remember the look of terror and pain on her face as he made her his. She cried out for her husband, but it was too late... "Welcome to the Dark Side." He spat at her as he assaulted her, and drained her will like a soda bottle, only to refill it with the contents of his will.

All that remained now was to turn Skywalker to the Dark Side before he could take full control of the Republic, and eliminate the Jedi... _The die is cast._ He thought to himself.

Anakin and Obi-wan checked Padmé into Coruscant Medical Center for care and examination. Obi-Wan was sitting in a chair in the waiting area, while Anakin nervously paced up and down.

"Anakin, please take a few deep breaths, remember your calming exercises. Don't worry, we'll find out who did this to Padmé and we'll bring them to righteous justice," the bearded Jedi Master said trying to calm his former Padawan.

Anakin stopped his pacing and looked over at his mentor and nodded. "You're right, I just can't stop thinking about what happened tonight. I'm really angry," Anakin said almost shaking.

Obi-Wan sternly looked up at his former Padawan. "I know, but right now Padmé needs you to be strong for her and the baby."

Obi-Wan's words really struck home and Anakin realized he was right. Anakin sat down next to Obi-Wan and began a Jedi calming exercise.

After waiting for what seemed to be an eternity to Anakin, he could see a doctor approaching him. He was dressed in a long white coat, and the doctor was of an alien species Anakin had never seen before. He was bald with pointed ears and a third eye in his forehead.

"Are you the two Jedi who brought Senator Amidala in?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

The doctor looked at the tablet he carried and began reading from it. "Well, the Senator is going to physically recover, her unborn child is all right. There is evidence of sexual assault-"

At this statement Anakin closed his eyes, the rage burning within him. The mere thought another man touching his wife was almost enough to send him into a murderous rage.

"-but we could find no DNA evidence left behind. She has a few bruises and minor lacerations. She's very shaken right now and has requested to see you Anakin Skywalker," the doctor said finishing up his statement.

"What room is she in?" Anakin asked.

"At the end of the hall, 261," the doctor replied.

Anakin walked down to the hall to room 261, he knocked on the door.

"Is that you Ani?" Came Padmé's voice from the other side of the door.

Anakin gently opened the door and found his wife sitting up in bed, she was dressed in one of those unflattering hospital gowns and her hair was disheveled, and her skin was a little pale and her lips had lost a little color.

The Jedi Knight swallowed, he had never seen his wife look such a fright. All he wanted to do at this moment was take away her pain and make her feel better. Anakin picked up a hair brush lying at the base of a vanity mirror in the room and sat down beside his wife.

"Let me help," he said gently taking a strand of her messy hair and began brushing it. Anakin moved a few strands away from her neck and saw the formation of a large bruise. _Whoever did this will suffer._ He thought as he continued to brush his wife's hair.

"Ow! Ani, that - hurts," Padmé said taking the brush from her husband.

"Sorry..." Anakin replied, silently admitting to himself this was a task he wasn't quite good at.

Padmé started brushing her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anakin asked, putting a hand gently on his wife's back and rubbing it softly.

Padmé paused for a moment, avoiding eye contact with her husband. "I had finished up with my meeting with Chancellor Palpatine and I was beginning to leave, as I exited I was jumped by two men. They... They beat me, tore away my dress and then... They raped me."

Padmé's voice was a little different, her inflections were different, and her delivery sounded more monotone. _I guess that's to be expected..._ Anakin thought to himself.

"I promise you Padmé, I'll track down who did this to you and make sure they meet justice."

"By justice... Do you mean your lightsaber?"

"If necessary."

Padmé then turned her head and looked at her husband. "Good, I want them to suffer."

"You do?" Anakin asked, puzzled and surprised by her response. Padmé was a kind and gentle woman, he didn't think she would be the kind of person who would wish this kind of suffering on anyone else, even her own attackers.

"Yes... Horribly, I want you to make them suffer horribly Anakin for what they did to me," Padmé replied, giving her husband an icy stare.

Anakin was absolutely shocked at this behavior in his wife. _This isn't the Padmé I know._ Anakin thought as he gazed into his wife's eyes, they were still the same chocolate brown he always knew, and yet they were different somehow. Something was different about her eyes, the way she looked at him, almost as if she was devoid of life, with passion extinguished. _What have they done to you my Angel? What have they done?_

Padmé picked up a tablet and began touching the screen, "I'm going to order a new set of clothes would you mind waiting outside for me Anakin?"

"Of course, if you need me I'll be right outside," Anakin said gently putting his flesh hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently before leaving and giving his wife some privacy.

Padmé touched a few buttons, ordering a set of clothes she liked. _It's time for a new look. Oh Anakin... Soon you will become one with the Dark Side and you will join your new master and together we'll be a happy family._ Padmé thought, a sinister smile forming over her colorless lips as she ordered her new clothes and some cosmetics.

Outside Padmé's room, Anakin reached out with the Force and picked up a small cup from a hospital trash cart. Anakin squeezed his hand shut and watched as the small cup shattered. Anger, rage, and confusion all flowing through him. Anakin struggled to process everything that had just recently transpired. His wife had been assaulted and raped, and now she seemed like a changed person, and he wondered if she would ever be the same again. _Perhaps if I kill whoever did this to her she'll be the same._ Anakin thought to himself in anger. Anakin walked down the hall and saw Jedi Master Mace Windu conversing with Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan told me what happened to your wife... I'm so sorry. Rest assured the Jedi Order will not rest until whoever is responsible for this heinous crime is arrested and brought to justice," Mace said. A look of sincere sympathy was on his face.

"Master Windu, this is an investigation I must be a part of," Anakin asked to the Jedi Master.

Mace looked at Anakin, sensing his feelings through the Force.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea right now... I sense much anger and confusion within you young Skywalker. Your feelings may cloud your judgment," Mace said. He sympathized with Anakin, but he could not allow raw emotion into the equation, the situation was much too delicate for that. Given Anakin's current emotional state he would go down the dark path. But at the same time, he knew Anakin had to do something.

"Please Master Windu, I swear to you I will keep my emotions in check. This is my wife and I want to take care of her," Anakin pleaded.

 _Emotional attachments lead to the Dark Side..._ Mace thought to himself. He could not allow that to happen, and he was caught between a rock in a hard place. It would be very dangerous to allow Anakin to partake in this investigation, but if there was one man who could calm Anakin he could always count on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Under one condition, whenever you do investigative work you do so with Master Kenobi. This doesn't mean you're reinstated into the Jedi Order. But... Consider this a test, do you understand?" Mace said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Yes, Master Windu, thank you," a relieved Anakin replied.

"Don't worry Master Windu, I have always watched Anakin's back and I don't intend to stop now," said Obi-Wan. He had always been there for Anakin and had no intention to stop now.

Mace Windu nodded. "It's settled then."

Just then the three Jedi caught a glimpse of Padmé walking down the hall and towards them. Anakin was stunned at what he saw. Padmé wore her hair down and was dressed in a long black gown with a flowing skirt, the gown had short sleeves that bloused out over her arms, and there was crimson lace detailing on the front chest. In addition, Padmé was wearing black eyeliner, blush adorned her cheeks and dark crimson lipstick was used to camouflage the color drain from her skin and lips. Padmé wore long black fingerless gloves that only covered a portion of the backs of her hands, and crimson lace adorned the gloves.

"Master Kenobi, Master Windu, a pleasure it is to see you again," Padmé said in her new monotone voice.

"A... A pleasure Milady," Obi-Wan said nervously. Padmé's choice of clothes were quite different from her usual fashion sense. Her new clothes seemed rather dark he observed.

"I can assure you Senator Amidala, we will find your attackers and bring them to justice," Mace Windu said, also taking notice of the change of fashion for the Nubian Senator.

"I am most pleased to hear that. Anakin, will you take me home?" She said turning to face her husband.

"Y-Yes," Anakin stammered as he still processed just how shockingly different his wife had become, it was as if she had become a completely different person... Little did he realize how true that thought was.

As Anakin and Padmé walked away together Mace Windu turned to Obi-Wan. "I don't like this Obi-Wan, not everything is as it seems I sense... Keep a close watch over those two."

The drive back to Padmé's apartment had been a quiet, one, with awkward silence. Anakin simply didn't know what to say. Padmé was dressing for bed when Anakin's communicator beeped. He pulled it from his belt and answered the call. A small homo image of Obi-Wan appeared.

"Hello friend, how are you holding up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, I'm holding up, I just... Don't know about Padmé, I'm really worried about her Master. She seems like a whole 'nother person."

"Be mindful Anakin, I'm sensing that not everything may be as it seems. Just be careful... And don't get yourself killed. I'd like to think you took some of my training to heart, and as annoying as you can be, I'd hate to lose you," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin permitted himself a small smile. "Well, you have no argument from me. I think tomorrow we should visit the Chancellor and see if he can offer us any leads."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly, he and other members of the Jedi Council were developing a growing distrust for the Republic Chancellor. _The Dark Side surrounds him._ Obi-Wan thought.

"Anakin, be careful, Palpatine is-" Obi-Wan began.

"-Is a politician, and is not to be trusted. Yes, I know Master," Anakin said, smirking. "That, I remember you telling me well. But, he's been like my uncle to me. He's looked out for me ever since I arrived here."

"I understand friend. And well at least that's one thing you remember that I taught you my old Padawan," Obi-Wan said chuckling, placing emphasis on the word "Padawan". Anakin smiled again, Obi-Wan was a lot more charismatic than he was. And he knew exactly how to read people, and break the ice. During their 13-year partnership together, Obi-Wan had always been the diplomat. Hence why during the Clone Wars Obi-Wan had earned the nickname "The Negotiator". Now Anakin, he always preferred to use his "aggressive" negotiation tactics instead.

Soon, as abruptly as it came, the cheery mood quickly began to fade out. Anakin was going to miss their adventures together.

Obi-Wan decided to keep conversation going, thinking it might be good for Anakin. "What do you think of Chancellor Palpatine taking control of the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked, wanting to see how his friend felt on this matter.

"If it's in the best interests in the Republic, and will bring a swift end to this war, I support it. But... I'm not a Jedi anymore," Anakin replied.

"I should tell you that the Jedi Council senses the Dark Side around Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin... Be careful, I'm telling you this as a friend," Obi-Wan kindly stated. Even though Anakin was a well-trained Jedi Knight, he still felt he had to look after him. Anakin was like a kid brother to him.

Even though attachments were strictly forbidden by the Jedi Code. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel brotherly love for his former Padawan. They had spent 13 years together, depending on one another, fighting alongside one another. It was also during this 13-year period Obi-Wan had a brief love affair with Sabé Naberrie, Padmé's cousin, former handmaiden to her, and currently Naboo's ambassador. Even though Obi-Wan was a well-disciplined Jedi, she still managed to get through his defense shields, and into his heart – The only woman ever to accomplish such a feat. He still thought about her from time to time, and would ask Padmé every now and then how Sabé was doing. But, he hadn't spoken with her in a few years. He felt it was for the best, for her interests and his. As a Jedi, love was forbidden, and Obi-Wan couldn't afford to be expelled from the Jedi Order, he had a Padawan to teach; Anakin Skywalker, and he had sworn to his dying master, Qui-Gon Jinn, that he would teach the boy to be a Jedi.

To Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Order was his family, the only family he had ever known.

Anakin contemplated what Obi-Wan said about Palpatine. He knew Obi-Wan was just trying to give him advice, and look out for him. But the thought of his close friend, mentor, and the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic being under the influence of a Sith Lord made his stomach churn. Anakin just couldn't fathom it. Palpatine was his _friend._ And to Anakin, friends remained loyal to one another.

This was where Anakin and Obi-Wan differed. The Jedi Order was Obi-Wan's family, but unlike his former mentor, Anakin had a mother, Anakin had Padmé, he had a different family. In his heart, Anakin's loyalty to them meant more to him than the Jedi Order. He would give up everything for Padmé.

Anakin's head began swimming with thoughts of Padmé, the Jedi Council, Palpatine, Sith Lords, it was all too much for him to process and his head was beginning to ache from it. He chose to focus on a singular thought at the present: Padmé, and the incredulity of what just occurred to her.

 _I'll try and get some answers tomorrow, whoever hurt you my love, so help me, you're going to witness a fury unlike any you can imagine,_ he thought, sitting down on the couch. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her face, calling out to him. And her words rang in his head as clear as day. "Anakin! Help me!" It was so terrifying. That cry... Anakin couldn't bear to think about it much more. But her cry for help had wounded him... And he had failed to get there in time. He had failed himself, but most importantly; he felt he had failed her... And it stung him worse than when Count Dooku took his forearm in their first lightsaber duel three years ago. Anakin would give up his entire body if it meant saving Padmé. He would surrender his life even. He didn't matter next to her. His love for her was pure. _At least no one can take that away from us…_

In his mind, her cry for help rang again... and again, like a recording stuck in a constant loop. He closed his eyes, a single tear fell down his face. Anakin strongly believed he and Padmé shared a symbiotic relationship. He was overwhelmed by feelings of pain, horror, guilt, that emanated from Padmé through the Force. And at the same time, he could feel peace, and a certain calm coming from her. Something wasn't right... Anakin concentrated on his connection with Padmé, he could feel something else... lingering inside her mind, almost tainting it. But he didn't know what it was. Anakin tried to brush these thoughts out of his mind as Obi-Wan spoke.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. Anakin couldn't bear to look at his friend. Not wounded like this... He couldn't let him see him this way. "Anakin... Are you going to be all right friend?"

Anakin sighed. "I will be," he said softly, and wanting to throw something in anger right then and there. Anakin tried to hide his feelings about this from his mentor.

Obi-Wan could see Anakin had been crying, but he didn't think Anakin any less of a man for feeling the way he was right now. He had been wounded deeply by what had just transpired. And it wounded Obi-Wan too. Obi-Wan had seen much cruelty throughout his life, but there were certain things he could still not understand. As a Jedi, he, like all of them believed in compassion, honor, unconditional love for others. And to bring about nonviolent means to solve situations. But this was certainly a situation that would end in a violent result Obi-Wan knew. Anakin just wouldn't be able to restrain himself once he tracked down Padmé's attackers, he knew him well enough to assume that.

Obi-Wan recollected he and Anakin had known Padmé since she was 14. They both had seen her grow from a teenage girl, into a beautiful woman. And a strong fighter as well. Padmé had proven herself to be a very capable warrior when the occasion called for it. He recalled their fight to take back Naboo, which she planned, coordinated, and carried out when it had been blockaded by the Federation 13 years ago. And he also recalled their little "scuffle" on Geonosis at the beginning of the Clone Wars. If she was Force sensitive, she would have made an excellent Jedi. To see Padmé end up being violated in the worst way imaginable like this pained him almost as much as it did Anakin.

Just then bedroom door opened, and Padmé stepped out. She was drying her hair with a towel and dressed in a bath robe. "I'll leave you too alone now. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan gently said.

"Obi-Wan, thanks, and may the Force be with you," Anakin replied as he turned off his call with his former master.

Anakin quickly wiped the tears from his face, and got up and walked over to Padmé. Anakin moved to slip his arms around his wife, but she stopped him. "Ani... I don't want to be touched right now," she said, moving to pour herself a glass of wine. Anakin nodded, understanding she probably wouldn't want any kind of physical contact right now.

There was a lighting flash, which illuminated the entire dimly lit room, followed by a thunder clasp. Padmé didn't even flinch as she sipped her wine. This surprised Anakin somewhat. Usually Padmé was a little frightened in intense storms, seeking Anakin's company and affection. Storms were always an excellent way to get the two in the mood. Anakin quickly shrugged the thought off and walked up to his wife. "Padmé...?" He said in a soft compassionate voice.

"What?" She spat coldly, pouring herself some more wine. Padmé seemed to be helping herself the whole bottle. Anakin clasped his hands over hers.

"Padmé... Angel, this isn't the answer. Getting drunk won't change anything, and think of our baby," Anakin said softly. Padmé remained silent and pulled her hands away from his, but she stopped drinking her wine.

 _I failed my mother... And I failed you... Gods forgive me Padmé..._ Anakin thought silently to himself. "Please don't shut me out Padmé... I just want to be here for you,"

"You weren't there when I needed you Anakin," she said hoarsely. Her words hit Anakin like a Sith Lord's force lightening. He had flashbacks to his mother, being captive of the Tuskan Raiders on Tatooine;

 _"Oh Ani.. You look so Handsome...My son... Oh, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you Ani."_

 _"I missed you mother."_

 _"Now I am complete. I... I love-..."_

 _"Stay with me mom! Everything...-"_

 _"I love... I... I love...-"_

His mother died abruptly, she couldn't even finish saying she loved him. Anakin had lost it at that point, slaughtering the entire village of Tuskan Raiders for their crime against him. Afterwards he didn't feel better about it. In fact, it only increased his hatred for Sand People. And Anakin's guilt for not coming to his mother's aid on time. This situation was no different. He had failed to come to Padmé's aid in time. He had failed the only two people he had ever loved. And he hated himself for it. Anakin wanted to sink his lightsaber right through his heart. This was killing him from the inside out.

Padmé walked away from her husband, not saying a word. The action literally shunning him. She switched off the living room light and turned to him before stepping inside the bedroom.

"Oh, Chancellor Palpatine asked about you, he wants to see you in his office tomorrow Anakin, you can come to bed whenever you're ready," Padmé then disappeared into their bedroom to retire. Leaving Anakin to stand there in the darkness... A lightening flash illuminated Anakin's anguished face. All he wanted this to be over right now, the pain was too much for him to bare.

Inside his Executive Office, Palpatine watched on his view screen, reveling in the sight of Anakin's anguish. Padmé was now his slave, and she was doing a fine job on making Anakin feel guilty, and loathe himself.

This was all proceeding even better then he thought. As he suspected Anakin would resent and loathe himself for failing Padmé. Palpatine also knew of the incident with his mother and the Sand People. He could sense how much it pained him, how he felt about failing his mother, and how the anger and hate flowed through him. _Yes... Your hate is strong... I can feel it right now... It makes you powerful..._ Palpatine thought, a smile of approval falling across his ugly face. All he needed to do now was destroy the person who was Anakin Skywalker and he would become his total slave without will, or thought. Existing solely now to carry out Palpatine's will like a droid doing the bidding of its master.

Palpatine foresaw that Anakin would be paying him a visit soon. And he knew he would be vulnerable. It would be then, that he would carry out his plan to seduce him to the dark side. He knew if we worked at Anakin, he could penetrate his defenses. For he knew Anakin's compassion, and desire to protect his loved ones would be his undoing. It was Anakin's Achilles' heel, and he would exploit that weakness to its fullest potential. As his former master Darth Plagueis taught him, whom Palpatine betrayed and murdered in his sleep – Sheev Palpatine owed loyalties to no one but himself. The galaxy would be ruled by him, and him alone.

Palpatine only saw Anakin Skywalker as nothing more than another trophy which had to be won, and as a loyal servant in his new Empire.

Anakin slowly got up and walked over into the bedroom, obviously tired and wanting to get some sleep. All he wanted was for this day to be over.

Inside the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan was meditating deeply. He remembered how he felt the Dark Side surrounding the area where he and Anakin found Padmé. _Could she possibly have become influenced by the Dark Side the way Chancellor Palpatine is possibly being influenced by it?_ He thought. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what conclusion to draw, all he could do was speculate. He needed more answers, and the one person who knew Padmé best on Coruscant was her cousin Sabé Naberrie. Perhaps the time had come for him to seek her out again and get her help.


	6. Chapter 6

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"What are dreams? Dreams are the Force's way of telling us what we need to know."

Chapter VI

"Padmé push! Push, Padmé, I can see the head! It's coming!" Obi-Wan said. Clutching onto Padmé's hand as she gave birth. Padmé let out a scream of agony as she tried to push with all her strength. It was turning out to be a lengthy ordeal, and Padmé was having some complications with the baby. The doctors had almost got the baby out when Padmé started hemorrhaging badly.

"It's a girl!" One of the doctors said, holding up Padmé's newborn daughter. "L.. Leia..." She whispered weakly. Padmé's life was fading fast. The doctors were attempting to stabilize Padmé, but they were losing her.

"Padmé! Fight, hang on! Your baby needs you!" Obi-Wan shouted at Padmé. She squeezed Obi-Wan's hand "Obi-Wan... There's still good in him... I know there is...Take care of my children..." She said, before falling limp and becoming one with the Force. Padmé Amidala was dead...

"Uhh!" Anakin snapped his eyes open, and sat up in his bed. It took him a minute to collect himself and realize where he was; in Padmé's bedroom. He looked down beside him and saw his wife sleeping peacefully. He wasn't alone, and she wasn't dead. "It was just a nightmare..." He managed to choke out before standing up out of bed, taking care not to wake Padmé.

 _Gods, could the night get any worse?_ He asked himself silently as he slipped on his robe and walked out to the balcony. It had stopped raining, but the ground was still wet. Anakin looked out at Coruscant and watched all the different speeders fly by. A light cool breeze blowing his light brown hair. All Anakin could manage to think about was what had happened to Padmé, and his new dream.

 _Wait... Why was Obi-Wan with Padmé? Did something happen to me? Did she run away with him?_ _And what did she mean by "there's still good in him?"_ Anakin pushed those thoughts out of his mind. _It's just a nightmare..._ He told himself over, and over. At least... That's what Anakin was hoping. He was just so distressed by the recent turn of events, he couldn't differentiate the difference between prophecy, and dream.

Anakin walked back inside and decided he should get some more rest. He slowly climbed back into bed and looked over at Padmé. She looked so peaceful sleeping, like a beautiful angel. An expression of calm and peace displayed over her delicate facial features. Anakin reached over and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. As he did so he felt something strange about her Force signature, it's almost like something was missing from Padmé, almost like an emptiness was emanating from her mind. Anakin's feelings told him her attacker did more to her than just assault her. He would get some answers one way or another.

Suddenly Anakin could almost feel like something was pulling him down onto his pillow, his eyelids grew heavy, and a voice was telling him to sleep. It was a sweet, soft, feminine voice, one that reminded him of Padmé. Anakin didn't protest and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

...Anakin found himself standing in the Jedi Council chambers. But something wasn't right about the room. It was very dark, and a mysterious fog had enveloped the entire chambers. Anakin could hear a voice softly calling out to him. "Anakin..." It called. The voice was none other than Padmé.

"Padmé?" He said, trying to navigate through the mysterious fog. "Anakin..." the voice called again. Then Anakin stopped, he could see her. Padmé was dressed in a long, flowy nightgown. Her long curly hair hung down past her shoulders and was flowing freely as is a breeze was passing through it.

"Anakin... Be wary of the Chancellor, not everything is as it seems..." She said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin questioned.

"I am his prisoner..." She regretfully said.

"Prisoner? What's going on Padmé?" Anakin said, even more confused now.

Padmé slowly began to back away from him.

"Padmé, wait! Don't go!" Anakin cried out, as he tried to follow Padmé.

"Help me Anakin... You're the chosen one." She said before completely disappearing in the fog.

"Padmé!" Anakin yelled, reaching out with his hands, trying to grab her silhouette as it faded away. But all he succeeded in grabbing was a handful of mist which engulfed him. Before Anakin had time to collect himself, he could hear what sounded to be breathing, but it sounded as if it were coming from a respirator of some kind. Anakin turned around to see a tall figure walking over to him. He was easily half a head taller than Anakin. He was dressed in shiny black armor, wearing a black cape, a mask and a helmet. Oddly enough Anakin felt some sort of connection to this masked figure, and he almost seemed to beckon Anakin. The dark armored figure pulled out his lightsaber, and ignited it. A bright Sith crimson blade extending out. "Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker," the figure's voice boomed, and raising his lightsaber.

"I prefer to make my own life decisions thank you!" Anakin growled, raising his own lightsaber and engaging the armored Sith Lord in a duel. Anakin wasn't fighting in the typical Jedi manner, he was letting his anger, and rage control him. It was making Anakin more powerful, he could feel it flowing through the Force, guiding him, empowering him, making him invincible.

"It is useless to resist Skywalker, soon you will be one of us," the Dark Lord of the Sith stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll never be a slave again!" Anakin's voice roared with anger as he took more swings at his opponent. The armored Sith Lord countered the best he could, but couldn't hold back Anakin's continuous Dark Side fueled onslaught. Anakin found an opening, and in one swift swing, decapitated his opponent. The Sith Lord's head rolling down to the ground in front of Anakin. He looked down at the severed head, the dark mask began to dissolve, revealing the face of Anakin Skywalker behind it. Anakin could do nothing but gasp in sheer horror at what he beheld. Anakin looked down at his lightsaber, it was no longer glowing Jedi blue, but Sith red. Anakin had realized he had just given into his own terror; He had become the very evil he was fighting against all his life.

Anakin powered down his lightsaber and tucked it away on his belt. He crouched down and picked up the severed head, and examined it for a moment before dropping it, sheer terror gripping Anakin tight. Anakin stood up and backed away, he shook his head, refusing to believe what he just saw. "This isn't happening," he said to himself. Then in the darkness Anakin could hear a voice that sounded to belong to Chancellor Palpatine's. "There's no escaping your destiny... Darth Vader," the voice echoed.

"No!" Anakin shouted, as he backed into a wall. The fog of fear wrapping around Anakin tightly, "Embrace the Dark Side..." it beckoned to him, threatening overtake him, as the feeling was reaching the precipice of unbearable. Anakin put his hands up to his face. "I... I can't," he choked.

Suddenly, two delicate hands broke through the fog and pulled his hands away from his face. Anakin looked up sheepishly to see Padmé, in this dark room, she seemed to be the only beacon of light. "Don't cry my husband," she said, reaching out to him, caressing the burn scar over his right eye with her left index finger. Anakin wrapped his arms around his wife and embraced her. Padmé embraced her husband back. She took her right hand and began stroking Anakin's hair gently in a comforting motion.

"Ani... You're my only hope. Don't give into the Chancellor's evil temptations. He's the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for. Anakin, listen to me, this is the most defining moment in your life. It is your destiny to bring balance to the Force. I need you to be strong not just for my sake, but for our baby as well. We need you, and let my heart give you the strength you need." She said taking Anakin's left hand and placing it over her beating heart before leaning forward and giving a kiss to her husband. Anakin gripped onto his wife tightly, clinging to her as if she was life itself. Padmé slowly broke the kiss and withdrew from her husband.

"Help me, Anakin... Save me from him..." She said finally disappearing into the fog.

"Anakin," a familiar and benevolent voice called out to him.

Anakin turned and saw Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn standing next to him. He appeared to Anakin as a Force ghost. He was the Jedi Master who discovered him on Tatooine, the one who arranged for his freedom and championed his training to become a Jedi. He fell in battle to Darth Maul on Naboo.

"Qui-Gon Jinn? You're dead," Anakin stated.

"My body may be dead, but my spirit is very much alive. I've been watching you ever since. Anakin time runs short, be mindful of the living Force. What you have witnessed here is the fate that will befall you and your family should you succumb to the pull of the Dark Side. You must learn to bring balance to the hurricane of emotions swirling in your heart. Your failure to do so will result in catastrophic consequences. Consequences that will last for generations."

At that moment Anakin was flooded with visions, he could see a young man with light brown hair and dressed in black carrying a green lightsaber, he deactivated it, tossed it away and turned around, "Never, I'll never turn to the Dark Side, you failed your Highness, I am a Jedi like my father before me."

The vision faded, and Anakin then saw another young man, dressed in black with long black hair, he was staring at the charred remains of a helmet that looked to be the one that belonged to Anakin's Sith identity - Darth Vader.

"Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me grandfather, and I will finish what you started," the young man said staring intently at Vader's helmet.

Anakin was aghast. _You would idolize the worst mistakes I would make in my life?_ He thought as the vision completely faded and Anakin found himself back in the dark and foggy Jedi Council chambers.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin called out, but there was no answer, he was alone again. Just then heard a loud klaxon blaring in his ears, the sound grew louder and overpowering.

Anakin blinked his eyes awake, as the alarm clock awoke him up from his deep slumber. Anakin groaned and slammed his fist down on the clock, effectively shutting off the alarm. He sat and noticed Padmé had slept right through it. Anakin looked over to the balcony and could see it was just breaking dawn. Anakin had always been an early riser, he had to be as a Jedi.

Anakin sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead, trying to process the dream he just had. _What was all that? I can't make sense of any of it... Palpatine, a Sith Lord? My future as a Sith named "Darth Vader"? And those two young men, one of them called me "grandfather". Could he be my grandson?_ Anakin thought and then groaned once more out of frustration.

"It's not fair," he muttered to himself as he got out of bed. Anakin looked over at a still sleeping Padmé. Her voice echoing inside his head, "Let my heart give you the strength you need." The dream Anakin just had felt so chillingly real. It felt as if he was walking the Nameless Heights on Tatooine. All kinds of thoughts racing through his mind.

 _Could Chancellor Palpatine really be a Sith Lord? Is_ _he_ _responsible for putting Padmé into the state she's in now? No... I just can't believe that, the Chancellor has been like an uncle to me, looking out for me, giving me guidance and council. But... What if it is true?_

Anakin sat down on a small chair inside the bedroom and cupped his chin with his index finger and thumb. His eyes on his sleeping wife. Right now, she seemed so peaceful and calm. And Anakin wished things could remain that way. After three years of war, seeing death, he just wanted to find a sense of peace. Padmé had always been that sense of peace for him, in every way she was his better half, even being his conscience, and he couldn't live without her.

 _I'll get to the bottom of this my Angel, I swear to you._ He thought as he got up and entered the shower. Hoping it would bring some order to his thoughts.

While Anakin was showering, all he could think about were the two dreams he had. While the first seemed murky and unclear. The second one was almost like a reality of its own. Anakin could see, feel, even smell everything that was around him. And Padmé... Was she really trying to tell him something in their sleep? Her words echoed in his mind; _...Save me from him..._ "Chancellor Palpatine..." He said to himself as he let his hair soak in the warm water. His mind now thinking to his confrontation with 'Darth Vader' as Palpatine called him. "I am Darth Vader," Anakin said, a shudder running up through his body.

Should he tell Padmé and Obi-Wan about this? _Maybe not Padmé, she has enough on her mind right now._ Anakin thought as he shut off the water and began drying himself off. Anakin washed the fog off the bathroom mirror and stopped abruptly. He took a good look at his face. Trying to picture it in that black mask and helmet. He had to admit, it was very intimidating and imposing, but was that really his destiny? Or even what he wanted? _I am a Jedi... Was a Jedi..._ He thought as he picked up a razor and began shaving. Then his thoughts rushed back to his first dream, of Padmé dying in childbirth. Anakin nearly cut himself as his thoughts rushed back to seeing her pained face, and then lifeless body.

 _Were these visions? Or just nightmares?_ Anakin silently questioned to himself as he exited the bathroom, he walked over to his dresser and started digging through the different clothes, he stopped when he found out a dark brown Jedi undertunic. Anakin pulled it out along with a matching overtunic along with dark brown tabards. The clothes, while simple and modest, were a symbol. A symbol of over a thousand generations of guarding democracy, peace, justice, and sacrifice. Helping the indigent, the defenseless, the powerless, in a universe of criminals who would prey upon the weak. Anakin had pledged himself to that cause since he was ten-years-old. And until he caught Padmé's attacker, or attackers, he would not hang up his uniform, or lay down his lightsaber. _Once a Jedi, always a Jedi_... Anakin thought as he dressed himself in his Jedi clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, and satisfied with his appearance he nodded and turned to look back at his wife. She was still sleeping.

 _I think I'll make us breakfast._ Anakin thought as he walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by Threepeo and Artoo.

"Oh, Master Anakin, good morning! How is Miss Padmé this morning?" The protocol droid asked.

"She's still sleeping. I think I'll make us breakfast this morning," Anakin said rummaging around the kitchen.

"Oh dear..." Said the golden protocol droid.

Artoo decided to add his own commentary to the discussion. Anakin turned to face the redoubtable astromech droid.

"Hey, I promise not to set fire to the apartment."

Artoo shook and beeped and whistled at his master.

"That was just one time! I'll be more careful this time. You'll see!"

One of Artoo's panels opened and out came a small fire extinguisher at the ready.

Anakin slumped his shoulders slightly and sighed. Though Anakin had to admit, Artoo had a clever sense of humor at times, and he wouldn't trade the astromech droid for anything in the universe.

"Well, at least you've come prepared," Anakin said as he cracked open an egg.

Inside the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan was finishing up his breakfast, he was preparing to see Padmé's cousin, Sabé this morning, hoping maybe she could bring some insight into Padmé's radical change in behavior. As he began to walk to towards the temple exit he caught sight of Mace Windu.

"Obi-Wan, the Jedi Council is convening a meeting this morning, we're going to summon young Skywalker. Considering last night's events, we're leaning to temporarily reinstate Anakin to the Jedi Order, we think he's the only one who can uncover the identity of the Sith Lord. Me, among other members of the Council feel this attack on Senator Amidala was not by happenstance, but instead a deliberate attack on the Senator as a means to get to her husband, Anakin Skywalker. in short, we think young Skywalker has garnered the attention of the Sith Lord, and if we watch him he might be able to flush out the Sith Lord." Mace said.

Obi-Wan was somewhat taken aback, the council's decision to reinstate his former Padawan was not so much based on wanting to reform the Order as much as it was the Order wanting to use Anakin as bait to lure out the Sith Lord. But he did not have time to share this thought with Mace Windu. Right now, he had an investigation to undertake. He nevertheless agreed with the decision to reinstate Anakin for the time being.

"I agree with this decision to temporarily reinstate Anakin and vote yes; however, I cannot join you for the meeting this morning. I have a very important matter to tend to. It concerns Senator Amidala, I am going to visit her cousin, the Nubian ambassador to Coruscant, Sabé Naberrie. If anyone can help shed some light into Senator Amidala's sudden change of behavior, it's her," said Obi-Wan.

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Did I not instruct you two to investigate together?"

"You instructed whenever Anakin do investigative work he do so with me. But right now, he wants to remain at his wife's side. This is a little bit of investigating I can do myself," Obi-Wan replied.

Mace thought for a couple of seconds and nodded. "All right then, I'll tell the council your vote is yes. May the Force be with you Obi-Wan."

Flames shot up from the frying pan as if they were small lava spouts on Mustafar. "All right, pans on fire, that can't be good right?" Anakin said in a nonchalant manner as he grabbed the frying pan with his robotic hand to avoid being burnt. He moved the pan off the stove and Artoo rushed over with his small fire extinguisher and put out the flames.

"How many times have you saved my hide Artoo?" Anakin asked his astromech companion.

Artoo responded in his usual droid language.

"Really?" A surprised Anakin said. "Hmm, that many?" Truth be told Anakin had lost count over the years. He certainly had a penchant for getting himself into trouble.

Just then he could see Padmé entering the kitchen and she was coughing and blowing away the smoke with one hand. "By the Force Ani! Are you trying to burn down the apartment?" She said, her voice angry, but at the same time it felt as if it were devoid of any emotion. Almost like a robot was talking to him.

"Don't worry, the ventilation system should excise the smoke any second now," Anakin said, and right on cue the kitchen ventilation system kicked in and sucked out all the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared Anakin was able to get a closer look at his wife. Her skin complexion had become even more pale than it had been last night. She looked almost like a ghost. The sight was extremely unsettling to Anakin.

Padmé cocked her head to the side. "What's the matter Anakin, you look like you've seen a ghost."

The way his wife cocked her head to the side genuinely gave Anakin the creeps. "You're not far off... Maybe you should see a doctor," Anakin said, concern registering in his tone.

Padmé formed a scowl across her face. "Why? I feel fine Ani."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"I said I'm fine," Padmé replied, her inflections monotone.

Anakin sighed and conceded defeat, he did not want to argue with his wife, even if she wasn't feeling herself today. Just then Padmé's holo phone beeped.

"I have to take this call, I'll be back," Padmé said as she went to answer her phone.

Still in the kitchen a worried Artoo beeped at Anakin. The Jedi Knight looked over at the astromech. "I'm worried about her too Artoo.."

*Beep* *Beep* Went Anakin's Jedi comlink. He pulled it out and answered. "Yes?"

"Young Skywalker, the Jedi Council would like to see you and Senator Amidala right away," the voice of Mace Windu said.

"We'll be right there Master Windu," Anakin replied as he ended the transmission. About a minute later Padmé came back into the kitchen, she was arranging her hair.

"Padmé, I received a transmission from Master Windu, the Jedi Council wants to see both of us right away," Anakin said.

Padmé continued brushing her hair. "I'm afraid I can't make it Ani, I have been summoned by Chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin frowned. "Are you sure Chancellor Palpatine needs you this morning? I just... Be careful" He said to her, recalling his dream; _Be wary of the Chancellor, not everything is as it seems._ Padmé's words from his dream, came running back into his mind.

"Anakin I'm a Senator of the Galactic Republic and we are at war. This is government business I can't get out of. I'll call you after I finish my meeting with him," Padmé said turning around and going back to her bedroom to get dressed. She had told her husband only a half-truth. While it was true Chancellor Palpatine had indeed summoned her, she also did not want to be interrogated by the Jedi Council. They would most likely sense the Sith Lord's influence on her, even though her husband could not. At least, not yet.

Anakin sighed. _No "I love you," no nothing,_ he thought as he grabbed his Jedi robe and lightsaber and walked out the door.

Obi-Wan felt a little tense as he entered the office of Ambassador Sabé Naberrie. He hadn't seen her in 5 years.

 _5 years… Has it really been that long?_ He recalled the bittersweet memories of having a short love affair with her. During the second half of Padmé's tenure as Queen Amidala of Naboo a serial killer was on the loose in Theed. Targeting and killing young women. Queen Amidala formally requested Jedi assistance to track down and bring the killer to justice.

During his search for the killer Sabé, still a handmaiden of the Royal court had served as his liaison to the Queen. Regularly working with him and becoming a confidant. The two got to know one another very well and developed a good rapport. Sabé almost lost her life in the hunt for the killer, and it was the catalyst that triggered their short, but powerful romance. It was not long before he found himself confronted with a choice; The Jedi Order, his promise to Qui-Gon Jinn, or Sabé Naberrie, handmaiden, his love.

And that was when he told her he could not afford to have any secret love affair, no matter how discrete. He broke her heart that day, but she understood it was the way of the Jedi. But he was worried how both would react to seeing one another again. _You're not Anakin, you'll do just fine,_ he thought to himself as he looked around the office. It was beautifully decorated with real, not holographic displays of Nubian art. There was a table in front of the secretary's desk with couches on either side, along with a plant native to Naboo.

Obi-Wan walked up to the secretary's desk. A droid humanoid secretary with gold eyes and silver plating looked up at him. The droid had sculpted artificial hair, she spoke in the most human sounding and feminine voice. "Hello, welcome to the office of Ambassador Naberrie. Can I help you this morning Master Jedi?"

"Hello, I am an old friend of Ambassador Naberrie, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am here to see the Ambassador, is she available? It's important," Obi-Wan said while folding his arms inside his robe.

The secretary droid paused for a few seconds, no doubt trying to process the day's schedule in her CPU. "The Ambassador is free now, should I tell her you're here?"

"Oh, this is a surprise visit, may I enter?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

The secretary droid pointed to a set of metal doors at the end of the hall. "Her main office is there, you may enter."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you," he said as he walked over to the Nubian Ambassador's main office. He stepped through the doors and saw Sabé working at her desk, her head was looking down at a small tablet and she was tapping the screen with a stylus. He noticed her fingernails were painted red. _Her favorite color._ He thought.

"Hello Sabé," Obi-Wan said with a charming smile.

Sabé looked up and a look of shock and surprise registered on her face. She stood up from her chair. "Obi-Wan!?" She said enthusiastically and walking around her desk and over to the Jedi Master. Sabé was modestly dressed in a high collar long-sleeved full-length gown with a flowing skirt. The skirt was light blue with white accents and the bodice of her gown was black with gold trim. Her sleeves were tightly fastened around her wrists and bloused out just above the elbows. Her hair was arranged in a braid that rested over her left shoulder. She only wore very minimal makeup.

 _One thing about the Naberrie women, they don't need cosmetics, they are so naturally beautiful._ Obi-Wan thought before he quickly rushed the thought away from his mind.

Sabé wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him. "Oh, Obi-Wan, it's been what... Five years?"

Obi-Wan returned Sabé's hug. "Yes, that sounds about right," he said.

Sabé pulled back and looked up at Obi-Wan. She petted the back of his neck with her right hand. "You cut your hair," she said taking notice.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, well, I felt it was time to pass the Jedi mullet onto Anakin you know?"

Sabé laughed. "Well, it's going to take some getting used to. I think I liked it better when you had longer hair. You looked more dashing," she said, her eyes growing larger.

Obi-Wan's beard disguised the blush his cheeks made at her statement and then cleared his throat. "I wish this was just a trip for pleasantries Milady, but... Can you sit down please?" He said gesturing over to her desk chair.

Sabé's expression turned to curious and concerned as she walked over to her chair and sat down. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Padmé... Last night... Last night she was attacked, and sexually assaulted," Obi-Wan said with much regret.

Sabé's eyes went wide and she brought a hand to her mouth. "What!? H-How is she!?" Sabé asked, alarm registering in her voice. Even though they were cousins, Sabé loved Padmé as a sister, and the two of them spent as much free time as they could together on Coruscant. The trade blockade incident on Naboo over a decade ago served to only strengthen their bond and bring the two closer together.

"That's why I've come to you... I have my suspicions Padmé wasn't targeted at random," said Obi-Wan.

Sabé's expression turned to one of perplex ion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've sensed some... Dark Force presence around her ever since, call it Jedi intuition," the Jedi Master said trying to explain it the best her could.

"Jedi intuition?" Sabé curiously stated.

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but after me and Anakin took her to the hospital, Padmé was... Different somehow. Her skin was pale, and she purchased new clothes that didn't look like anything she would wear normally. Her whole demeanor had changed too. She was very cold, detached, and I could sense in the Force that something dark... Sith-like was lingering around her mind. I know Padmé well enough to feel that. But you Sabé, you know her better than anyone here on Coruscant. I was hoping you could talk to her and let me know what you see when you do. I need to know if I am going crazy here or not", Obi-Wan said.

"Where is she now?" Sabé replied.

"In her apartment."

Sabé stood up and took Obi-Wan's hand. "Then that's where we're going!" Sabé grabbed her handbag and walked out of her office with Obi-Wan.

"Truda, please cancel all my appointments today, there's been a family emergency," Sabé said to her secretary droid as she passed by.

"Yes, Milady," Truda replied.

A short walk later Obi-Wan and Sabé found themselves in the building's speeder parking lot, the two stopped when they approached a scarlet painted sportspeeder. It was a late model, with a convertible cockpit and stylish tail fins at the back.

"Hop in, I'm driving," Sabé said as she climbed into the driver's side. Obi-Wan likewise climbed into the passenger side. He looked around and was astonished at how the speeder's interior resembled that of a starship. He noticed on the steering yoke there was an inscription that read 'podracer technology' _._ "This is what you drive?" He asked, in amazement.

"Mmhmm, it's a DX6000, you have to have a special license just to drive one," Sabé said tapping a few buttons on the front console. The powerful engine hummed to life as the dashboard blinked, and the windshield's heads up display or HUD activated. Sabé tapped a panel.

"Passive laser restraint system activated," a smooth female computerized voice said.

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. _Why won't Anakin install one of those in his speeder?_ He thought. "Don't let Anakin see this, if you do he'll drive off with it and you'll never see it again."

"Oh, I'm sure this is Anakin's dream speeder. In many ways it's very similar to a podracer, right down to the turbine engine," Sabé said tapping a panel in front of her. "Show me the quickest route to Padmé's apartment." A map flashed on the HUD over the windshield that displayed a map of their current position and a route to Padmé's apartment.

"At this time of day and current traffic conditions this is the most efficient route," the smooth feminine computer voice said highlighting a route.

"Minimize display," Sabé said as she took hold of the steering yolk and quickly drove off.

Obi-Wan was truly amazed at how advanced Sabé's speeder was, but he was even more amazed at the skill she used driving at such high speed, and thanks to the passive laser restraint system Obi-Wan didn't feel like he would regurgitate his breakfast.

"Were you always this skilled of a driver?" An impressed Obi-Wan asked.

Sabé didn't take her eyes off the windshield. "I had instructions from a speed racer actually. He taught me how to drive like a professional racer."

"Don't tell me there's a hobby you've been keeping from me," the Master Jedi curiously asked.

"In order for me to have a hobby to keep from you, you need to be in regular contact with me," the Nubian ambassador replied, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

 _Ouch._ Obi-Wan wan thought, but he knew Sabé was right. The last 5 years were anything but easy on him, especially now because of the war. But he did miss her and still thought about her every now and then he would encounter something that reminded him of her, be it a certain smell or a few notes of a song.

"You and Anakin should race sometime," Obi-Wan said.

"Ha! Are you kidding? Anakin would race circles around me, I know how talented he is. He's the best pilot in the galaxy. His reputation is known throughout the Republic you know," Sabé replied as she turned the steering yoke moving to pass one of the slower speeders in front of her.

"Anakin may be the best, but that doesn't mean you aren't a talented driver yourself," Obi-Wan said with a smile, admiring Sabé's confidence and the way she handled herself. Her confidence and self-assuredness were a reason he fell for her in the first place. _Be mindful of your feelings._ He thought to himself as he pushed thoughts of the Nubian ambassador to the back of his mind.

Out of the corner of his peripheral vision Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of a giant video holoboard hanging above one of the skyscrapers. He looked over and saw a depiction of Jedi holding up their lightsabers, the words "Citizens, we fight for what is right!" flashing above, followed by a depiction of Republic Navy attack cruisers, starships, and Clone Troopers. Obi-Wan recognized the video as a Republic propaganda video urging citizens to support the war effort by purchasing war bonds. _I'll be glad when this terrible war is over..._ He thought as Sabé and him sped through traffic, weaving in and out of lanes above the Coruscant cityscape on their way to Padmé's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"The Dark Side is hard to see. It casts a shadow of deceit, lies, and mistrust. Only the strong and wise can see past it."

Chapter VII

A Palpatine influenced Padmé was getting herself dressed for her follow-up meeting with the Chancellor. He had instructed her to see him, the matter was regarding her husband. _Anakin will become one with the Dark Side as I have... Lord Sidious will bring us closer together than either of us ever thought possible, and we will be happy._ She thought to herself as she finished arranging her hair. She lived now only to serve her new master; the Dark Lord of the Sith and Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Sheev Palpatine. Once he had deprived Padmé of her soul, she became a marionette he could control. And whatever he wanted, she wanted.

Padmé reached for her makeup box, she had to conceal her pale complexion somewhat and make herself presentable. Her pale skin and blue lips was the result of having most of her life essence drained. but before she had a chance to apply anything she heard the door chime. "Threepeo, go see who that is," she commanded. She picked up a brush and prepared to apply some black eyeliner.

"Miss Padmé it is your cousin, Ambassador Sabé Naberrie and Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi," C-3PO said from across the hall.

Padmé sighed in frustration and threw her brush down. "See them in," she said standing up from her dresser and walking out into the living room to greet Sabé and Obi-Wan, although this would not be a pleasantry visit.

"Padmé, Obi-Wan told me what happened last night, I'm so sorry!" Sabé said rushing over to her cousin and hugging her. Padmé half-heartedly returned her cousin's hug.

Sabé withdrew and took a close look at Padmé. Her face turning to shock and surprise. "Oh my gosh you look so pale! What's happened to you?" Sabé said, taking note of her cousin's ghostly skin complexion.

"I am all right cousin, do not fret, I had a shock last night and suffered from reduced blood flow. That is why my skin is paler today," Padmé replied, her voice devoid of any inflection.

Sabé gave Obi-Wan a concerned look. The Jedi Master unfolded his arms from his robe and took a step towards Padmé. "That's curious Milady, because I examined your chart last night at the hospital and there was no mention of reduced blood flow in your veins."

Padmé gave Obi-Wan an annoyed glance. "The doctor informed me about my condition, he must have omitted it from my chart," Padmé lied.

"Milady, forgive me, but I doubt the medical staff would be that incompetent here on Coruscant, not when the capital has the best medical care to offer in the Republic," Obi-Wan asserted.

Sabé looked her cousin up and down. She noticed the black and red lace gown Padmé was wearing wasn't one that typically fit in with her usual fashion sense. To Sabé the gown felt very sinister. "And what is with that dress? I haven't seen you wear anything like that before."

Padmé's eyes flashed with anger, her voice no longer monotone and devoid of inflection. "What is this? An interrogation? I was the victim of a horrible crime last night! And all you two can do is interrogate me like I'm the criminal!? You have some nerve coming here to my apartment and treating me this way! No, I don't have to put up with this, both of you get out! I have an appointment with the Supreme Chancellor and I will not be made late!"

Sabé opened her mouth to speak but Obi-Wan silenced her and quickly led her out of the apartment. The pair walked down to the end of the hall.

"Obi-Wan I don't know who that is, but that is not my cousin! The Padmé I know would never talk to me in such a manner. And her skin... Obi-Wan did you see how ghostly she looked? And don't get me started on her new dress," Sabé said, pointing over at Padmé's apartment.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I agree Sabé, this is not characteristic of Padmé in the slightest. I feel our worst fears have been confirmed," Obi-Wan said, taking a few steps past Sabé as he stroked his beard in thought.

"What's that?" A nervous Sabé asked.

Obi-Wan turned to face the Nubian ambassador. "The Jedi Council has been aware of the Dark Side of the Force surrounding Chancellor Palpatine for a time now, but we have no hard evidence to back up our claims. Last night Padmé had a meeting with him, then she was attacked. I now feel Padmé has fallen under the influence of the Dark Side. - the Sith."

Sabé's eyes widened. "W-what? That's... That's so - so abhorrent! I can't believe it! Can the Sith do such a thing to a person?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm afraid so... They are masters of the dark arts. I fear the Sith have targeted Padmé because... Because of Anakin."

"What does Anakin have to do with all this?"

"They're married."

Sabé brought a hand up to her cheek, her eyes registered a look of complete shock and surprise. "Padmé never told me... How long?"

"Three years," Obi-Wan replied.

Sabé took a beat to process everything she just heard. Usually her cousin was very transparent with her, she was surprised Padmé would keep something like this a secret from her. But at the same time, she understood very well it was forbidden for Jedi to have personal attachments. Her relationship with Obi-Wan years ago taught her that.

"And their marriage has become known to the Jedi Order. Anakin has been expelled... But the Jedi Council is considering temporarily reinstating Anakin as a means to flush out the identity of the Sith Lord by using him as bait... Much to my disapproval," Obi-Wan added.

"Oh gosh... Obi-Wan, I'm... I'm so sorry. But I don't understand, why would the Sith do this to Padmé? Why would the Sith use her to get to Anakin?" Sabé asked.

"I have been starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together here... And after the death of Count Dooku the Sith Lord needed a new apprentice... I fear he has his eye on Anakin because of his great Force potential. And he's using Padmé in his machinations as an attempt to turn him to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan grimly stated.

Sabé nodded as she walked past Obi-Wan, her hands folded in front of her. "Then it's all making sense now..." Sabé then turned to face the Jedi Master. "So how do we help Padmé and Anakin?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, contemplating. "We need hard evidence to prove the Chancellor has been corrupted by the Dark Side... If Padmé was with him the other night up in his office at the Chancellor's Suite, then there must be security holograms... If we could view them it might give us clues."

Sabé frowned. "But even if we obtained one, it would not be admissible in court because we didn't obtain evidence without a warrant."

Obi-Wan held up his right index finger. "Not true Milady. The Chancellor has granted the Jedi Order special authority to preserve the integrity of the Republic at any cost. It is within my authority as a Jedi to seize such evidence and present it to the Senate. In effect, I'd be using the Chancellor's own laws against him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sabé said as she grabbed Obi-Wan's hand. "Let's make haste to the Senate Office Building and find that security hologram!"

Anakin Skywalker, defrocked Jedi Knight stood before the supreme authority of the Jedi Order; the Jedi Council.

"Where's Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, taking note of the Master Jedi's absence.

"He took a battalion of clones and went to reinforce the Wookies on Kashyyyk last night," Mace Windu replied. Mace noticed Anakin had arrived stag and a frown formed over his features. "Where's Senator Amidala?"

Anakin sighed. "I'm sorry Master's, but she was called away on urgent matters by Chancellor Palpatine." The Jedi Council members exchanged looks.

"This is troubling," Mace said leaning forward from his chair and scratching his chin in thought.

"What do you mean Master Windu?" Anakin asked.

"Her mind is clouded; Master Yoda has particularly sensed it. Young Skywalker, you must exercise caution, we've felt the Dark Side surrounding the Chancellor for a time now." the Jedi Master said looking earnestly at Anakin.

Anakin, he had trouble reconciling the thought that his friend and mentor, not to mention leader of the Galactic Senate could be in collusion with the Sith. But his dream he had last night was so upsetting, and real, he had begun to think the Council may be right. Anakin decided to tell the Council of his two dreams in the hopes the Council could shed some light on his feelings and what the dreams meant.

Padmé Amidala marched up to the Officer of the Supreme Chancellor. She had applied her makeup to better camouflage her pale skin, and she was wearing her long black and red lace dress with matching gloves. She also had added a black tiara with red rubies to now complete her new look. Padmé Amidala was now the concubine of the Dark Lord of the Sith. She stepped through the doors and saw her master standing beside a large window looking out observing Galactic City, his hands folded behind him.

"He isn't coming. There's been an unexpected shift in the Force. I felt it this morning as I woke up," the Supreme Chancellor said to Padmé.

"How so?" She asked, approaching him.

"I mean that Skywalker's feelings have shifted. I foresaw last night he would come to my office, trying to find answers as to what happened last night. I further attempted to coax him more to the Dark Side by giving him a vision in his sleep that you die in childbirth Padmé. However, ... I feel he's not taking the bait," Palpatine said, cupping his chin with his hand and immersing himself in deep thought. "His trust in me seems to be eroding," he added.

Padmé walked up to Chancellor Palpatine, and looked out at the city. "Why do you think his feelings changed?" She asked, curiously.

The Supreme Chancellor shook his head. "I don't know... But I feel the Force is shifting towards the Jedi's favor with Skywalker in doubt about me. I think he's beginning to catch on, from a Jedi point of view that is," he said looking over at Padmé briefly before looking back out at Coruscant. Palpatine was no doubt greatly disappointed. Anakin had the highest midi-chlorian count in any lifeform he had ever seen. If Anakin could be turned, he would eventually become the most powerful Sith Lord who ever lived, even more than he. And Palpatine's plot for a Sith revenge against the Jedi would be complete - stealing their beloved chosen one away from them, and turning him against them. However, he could feel Skywalker was possibly going to choose the Jedi path, instead of that of a Sith.

"I sense the Jedi are conflicted, some staunchly believe Anakin is the chosen one, others believe the prophecy was misread. Regardless, I feel the Jedi Council might grant Anakin clemency for his... Indiscretion. He's becoming a liability and a security risk... You're going to have to kill him Padmé," Palpatine said coldly.

 _Kill Anakin?..._ Padmé thought doubtfully. There was a part of her that was screaming she shouldn't do this. A small part of her that was the buried soul of Padmé Amidala, the woman who loved Anakin Skywalker.

Palpatine turned to Padmé. "I see you hesitate, allow me to erase your doubts my dear." Palpatine raised a hand to Padmé and focused himself with the Dark Side, using the Force he began to drain more of her essence. Padmé gazed at him hypnotically, as if she were in a trance. Her arms laying limply at her sides. When Palpatine had finished his handiwork, he lowered his hand.

"You will kill Anakin Skywalker, do you understand?" Palpatine commanded.

Padmé's eyes did not blink. "Yes, my Master, I am one with the Dark Side," she said, her voice hypnotic and devoid of any, and all emotion.

"Good, good!" Palpatine said, a smile forming over his features, his voice almost orgasmic.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. Palpatine walked over to his desk and pulled out a small red capsule.

"This is a snap-chap poison capsule my concubine. It will most certainly kill your husband. All you need to do is make sure he gets it into his mouth and punctures it, the poison inside will do the rest. I'll deal with the Jedi later," he said, handing the snap-chap over to her. Padmé nodded, and tucked it away in her hand bag.

As Padmé turned to leave Palpatine grabbed her by the arm. "I need to know if your feelings on this matter are clear" he hissed at her, his evil eyes glaring into her very soul. "They are quite clear, my Master," Padmé replied in monotone fashion. Satisfied with her response, Palpatine released her, and watched her leave.

Mace Windu and The Jedi Council had deliberated on what Anakin's dreams could mean. They were undecided if Padmé's death in childbirth dream was really just that, or a possible premonition. However, his other dream. The one where Padmé, Palpatine's voice, as well as himself as Darth Vader appearing to him had caught great interest.

They had concluded that Padmé, or rather that her subconscious mind was communicating with him through a dream sequence. Mace Windu had informed him it was a warning, that if he did not learn to control his negative feelings, and his fears, he would fall to the Dark Side. And the role Palpatine had played in his dream with Padmé had only further fueled their suspicions that Palpatine was either being influenced by the Sith, or worse; he was a Sith Lord himself, and that Padmé, if she wasn't careful would end up a prisoner of Palpatine somehow - most likely falling under his influence, if she wasn't already. This disturbed Anakin, he had explained that ever since the attack on his wife after her meeting with the Chancellor the other night, that she had changed. Initially Anakin thought it was just because of what happened to her, but now he was beginning to suspect there was more to the story. The Council advised him to bring his wife before them so that one of their healers could help her, and that Anakin should reduce his contact with the Chancellor to a minimum. The Council also declared they would investigate this matter fully and get to the very bottom of this business.

After they had discussed Anakin's dreams. His fate as a Jedi was being pondered on. The Council decided the best course of action was to reinstate Anakin to the order, however on a provisional basis. His ultimate fate would be decided later, as the present time and situation did not allow for the discussion needed to decide the fate of the Chosen One or even the reformation of the Jedi Order itself. Some members of the Council remained steadfast in their belief he was indeed the Chosen One and would bring balance to the Force, others concluded that because Anakin had such a high midi-chlorian count it would simply be too dangerous to let him go. If they did he could at worst fall to the Dark Side and become a Sith, or at best his abilities and talents left undisciplined might unintentionally hurt others. He needed the wisdom and guidance of the experienced Jedi Masters to temper his psyche. Anakin's disturbing vision of him becoming a Sith Lord only further reinforced that Anakin needed the Jedi Order in his life.

After deliberating with the Council, Mace Windu looked up at Anakin. "Young Skywalker, right now you should contact Senator Amidala and bring her here. Upon her arrival to the Jedi Temple we will have one of our healer's ready to receive and help her."

"I understand," Anakin replied, bowing before the Council and quickly walking out. His only thought was finding his wife and helping her. The thought his wife's mind could possibly have been corrupted by a Sith Lord disturbed him deeply. He could barely wrap his head around such a thought. Anakin knew all about what the Sith were capable of from the ancient holocrons he'd seen. _The Sith rely on their passion for their strength, they think inward, only about themselves, and they'll use anyone if it advances their goals._ Anakin thought as he fumbled around in one of his pouches, grabbing his comlink and trying to get in contact with his wife.

"Hello?" Came Padmé's voice over the comlink

"Padmé, we need to meet up, where are you?"

"I'm just leaving the Senate building."

"Stay there, I'm coming to meet you!"

"I'll be here."

With that, Anakin ended the call and decided to contact Obi-Wan next. _I could use his help._ He thought.

"Anakin, is that you?" Obi-Wan said over the comlink. "Yes, Master, it's me. Where are you right now?"

"I'm with Sabé, we're entering the Senate building's security office, we have a good lead and are trying to obtain a security hologram recording of Padmé's visit last night."

"Okay, that's great, Padmé is in the Senate building now, I'm heading over to meet her. Follow up on your lead and meet the two of us at the Jedi Temple when you finish," Anakin said hurrying over to the Jedi hanger bay that housed his air speeder.

"Copy that," Obi-Wan said as Anakin ended the transmission.

Obi-Wan placed his comlink back into his pouch and turned to Sabé. "Well, we're here, after you Milady."

Sabé smiled, Obi-Wan was always the proper gentleman and chivalrous, traits that she greatly admired in him. _The galaxy needs more of that._ She thought as she stepped through the security office doors with Obi-Wan behind her.

A young man sat behind the main desk, the guard looked to be no older than 20. "Hello, can I help you two?" He said politely.

Obi-Wan took the lead and walked up to the desk. "Can you show me to the security hologram surveillance room?"

"I'm afraid that room is off limits Master Jedi, I will need to see your security clearance," the guard said.

Obi-Wan waved his hand. "You don't need to see my security clearance."

The guard watched Obi-Wan's hand and appeared to be in a hypnotic state. "I don't need to see your security clearance," he said.

"We can go about our business," Obi-Wan said waving his hand again.

"You can go about your business," the guard replied.

"Have a good day," Obi-Wan said as he and Sabé moved passed the guard.

Sabé turned to the Jedi Master. "Is it always that easy for you?" She asked.

Not always, sometimes I encounter species immune to the Jedi mind trick."

"Well, I hope you never do that to me someday."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "They only work on the weak-minded Milady."

The two rounded a corner and arrived at their destination, they stepped through the doors and were greeted by a less-than-thrilled security guard. "Hey, this area's restricted, let me see your security clearance," he said.

Obi-Wan waved his hand. "You don't need to see my security clearance."

The security guard laughed. "Your mind trick won't work on me Jedi."

Sabé discreetly pulled away at a section of her skirt and grabbed a small blaster pistol attached to her thigh and then pointed it at the guard. "No, but I bet this will."

The guard put his hands up. "Hey, what is this!?" he said, caught by surprise.

Obi-Wan equally caught by surprise looked over at Sabé with wide eyes. "You carry a blaster pistol with you?"

"Don't be so surprised Obi-Wan, Coruscant can be a dangerous place, and a lady must be ready to protect herself. I'm sorry about this," she said as she pressed a button on her blaster and pulled the trigger, hitting the guard with a blue stun bolt.

"Sabé what are you doing!?" Obi-Wan shouted as he watched the guard fall to the floor unconscious.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, it was just a mild stun, he'll wake up in a few hours... Maybe with a bit of a headache."

Obi-Wan sighed as he pair approached a wall of monitors and began tapping panels. "Just... Warn me when you decide to do something like that again. I don't like unexpected surprises," he said as the two began their search for the previous night's security holograms.

"Now that doesn't sound like the Obi-Wan I remember," Sabé replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I remember a man who used to enjoy my surprises."

"Now, now, that was one time and I was caught completely off-guard and... Oh dear," Obi-Wan said while tapping a few buttons on a console.

Sabé raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Obi-Wan. "What is it?" she asked.

Obi-Wan tapped a few more buttons in frustration. "I think I found our holograms, but they are encrypted." Obi-Wan reached inside one of his pouches and pulled out a small electronic device and attached it to the console.

"This should decrypt the holograms for us," the Jedi Master said slyly.

"Aren't those illegal in the Republic?" The Nubian ambassador asked with a raised brow.

"They were before the war, but the Senate granted their use to the Republic military, Jedi, and intelligence."

"Let me guess, all in the name of galactic security?

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied flatly.

Sabé frowned in disapproval. "Sometimes I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic. I look at the Senate and see us voting away our democracy piece-by-piece."

Obi-Wan looked back over at Sabé. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Sabé nodded sadly. "We think we can trade democracy for security and stability, and gain peace through war. I really don't like what has been happening over the past three years."

"You're not the only one... I've seen too many good men and women killed or had their lives ruined because of this war... I have nightmares about it sometimes. I worry the Jedi Order is losing sight of what it stands for at times," Obi-Wan said candidly, his tone conveying a tiredness that he was exhausted and shaken by the things he saw over the course of the war.

Sabé placed an arm around Obi-Wan and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "War makes monsters out of us all... Doesn't it?" She asked staring into his pained blue eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled back at Sabé. He had truly missed her presence in his life over the past five years. But he was a Jedi, he couldn't allow himself the luxury of personal attachments. Although he would argue he had an attachment to Anakin, he was like a brother to him and he would give his life in combat to protect him, and he knew Anakin would do the same for him. Obi-Wan gave into his heart once years ago, but he didn't know if he could ever do it again.

"Sometimes... We can fall victim to the lesser angels of our being... But that's why we have certain people around us who can show us the way back when we get lost," Obi-Wan said softly. Reaching out and caressing Sabé's face gently. Her cheek felt like baby skin against the back of his hand.

At that moment, the small electronic decryptor beeped. Obi-Wan and Sabé turned to the console and saw the monitors spring to life with various holograms being projected. "It's finished," Obi-Wan said tapping a few buttons. He looked to one of the holographic projectors and could see Padmé in the Supreme Chancellor's Suite in his office. The security log's date stamp certified the recording was from last night. The pair watched as Chancellor Palpatine attacked Padmé and began assaulting her.

 _"Now Senator you will experience the full power of the Dark Side,"_ Palpatine said in a growly voice as he Force pushed Padmé up against the wall and continued his merciless assault on her.

Sabé covered her mouth with her hand and made a choking sound. "Oh Padmé... I'm so sorry..."

Obi-Wan watched in complete horror and total disgust, he could see Palpatine was draining Padmé of her essence, robbing her of her will, only to replace it with his. Obi-Wan tapped a button and the hologram switched off. He pulled out the data storage crystal and held it. "There is no doubt anymore... Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. This security hologram proves it. We now have out hard evidence.

Anakin walked up to the Senate building. All he could think about right now was Padmé. He recalled perhaps their most memorable time together; when he was assigned by the Jedi Order to protect her from an assassin just before the onset of the Clone Wars. He recalled their time on Naboo, in particular when they were alone in her bedroom and she was explaining her early life to him. He recalled just how sync the two of them were with each other. They both had dark childhoods, they both had been given immense power, and they both longed for relief from the stress and pain of their obligations. Perhaps that is why they both fell in love with each other in the first place. They found comfort in each other's arms when they needed it most.

The young Jedi Knight stepped through the entrance and found Padmé sitting down in one of the chairs in the giant lobby.

Padmé perked up when she saw her husband. A wicked smile formed over her lips. "Ani!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the Jedi Temple, but the Chancellor and I have been very busy."

Anakin hugged his wife and then released her, a bewildered look falling across his face. Anakin took note of Padmé's new black tiara with red rubies. "Wait, that's a very different looking headdress for you."

"I just got it, do you like it?" She said giving him a sultry look.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know, it doesn't seem very you..."

Padmé raised her arms and slipped them around his neck like a snake... "Then let me alleviate your worries with a kiss," she said seductively.

Obi-Wan removed the holo crystal from the computer and pocketed the recording. Afterwards finished he froze, feeling a tremor in the Force: It was Anakin.

"What is it?" Sabé asked concernedly.

"It's Anakin. I sense he's in grave danger. He's here in the building, we have to get to him now!" Obi-Wan replied with great urgency as the pair dashed out of the security office as quickly as their legs could carry them.

Padmé leaned up and kissed her husband passionately, carefully with her tongue she slipped the snap-chap capsule into Anakin's mouth. She quickly withdrew and with the palm of her hand slapped his jaw closed - puncturing the poisoned capsule.

Anakin gagged. "Padmé... What are you -" Anakin struggled to say as he grabbed his throat, he began feeling a choking sensation and found it difficult to breathe suddenly.

The Palpatine influenced Padmé laughed wickedly. "Oh, my dear husband... How blind and diluted you are. You're not some noble Jedi, you failed to protect me just as you failed to protect your mother," she taunted.

Anakin fell to his knees, gasping and choking as he felt all life leaving him. He clutched onto Padmé. "Padmé... Why?" He managed to say as he looked up at his wife.

Padmé frowned. "Why? Because you have no place for the new galaxy that is being created as we speak. You have chosen the wrong side Ani... You've lost me, and now you will lose your life."

Anakin gagged and fall to the floor. "B-But... I... Love... You..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"These are dark times and change is upon us, but dawn will come if you stand with me."

Chapter VIII

Obi-Wan Kenobi ran as fast as he could, even using the Force to boost his speed. He felt Anakin's presence behind the lobby area, he could feel his former Padawan was suffering terribly. Something very bad had happened to him. He could only hope he would get to Anakin in time. He rounded a corner and saw his former Padawan lying on the ground, gasping for air and struggling to breathe. Standing over him was his wife, or rather the body of his wife which had become nothing more than a marionette for the Sith. Obi-Wan knelt down beside Anakin and grabbed him gently.

"Anakin, Anakin! Hold on Anakin, I'm not going to let you die! I haven't given you permission for that yet!" Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his wit about himself in an effort to stay calm. He turned to face Padmé who stood there like a statue, her lips pursed into a wicked smile. "What have you done to him!" The Master Jedi demanded.

"I poisoned him with a snap-chap capsule, he's going to die. I will not be his little toy any longer," Padmé replied in a cold emotionless voice.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Obi-Wan shouted and turned back to his former Padawan. Obi-Wan would be damned if he would allow Anakin to die here and now. The two of them had literally been to hell and back during the course of the Clone Wars, faced down indomitable, droid armies, terrorists, the Sith Lord Count Dooku, and the two always managed to pull through, no matter the odds. This situation was no different. Right now, his brother was in trouble and he needed to do whatever he could to ensure he would not fail his fallen master Qui-Gon Jinn. He made a promise that day on Naboo when Darth Maul fatally wounded him that he would train Anakin and look after him. Qui-Gon was steadfast in his belief Anakin was the Chosen One, for Obi-Wan that was good enough.

"Anakin, I'm going to put you in temporary stasis. Stay with me, focus on the sound of my voice!" Obi-Wan said, closing his eyes and placing his hand on Anakin's forehead. Obi-Wan concentrated and channeled Force energies into the dying Jedi Knight. It would be enough to place Anakin into a temporary suspended state of animation, long enough to hurry him back to the Jedi Temple and place him into a stasis chamber until he could be cured of the poison. Anakin closed his eyes and stopped struggling to breathe as Obi-Wan channeled as much Force energy as he could into him. When he was satisfied Anakin was in a state of temporary stasis he opened his eyes. Just then he could feel Sabé's presence coming towards him, he looked up and saw her running over to him.

"Padmé! Obi-Wan! Is Anakin all right? What happened!?" Sabé said trying to catch her breath.

"He's been poisoned, I've placed him in temporary stasis, but it won't last long! We need to get Anakin and Padmé to the Jedi Temple. Take your cousin, restrain her if necessary and bring her with us.

Sabé nodded as she moved over to her Sith influenced cousin. "I'm sorry Padmé... But I have to ask you to come with me," she said as she grabbed Padmé's arms and held them behind her back. Padmé did not struggle.

"You're too late, he's going to die," Padmé stated. The words and the manner in which she spoke pained Sabé greatly. It pained her to have to do this to her own cousin, whom she fought alongside with during the Naboo blockade 13 years previously. The event brought the two of them as close together as sisters. From then on, the two had an unbreakable bond, and they both knew they could count on one another for anything, no matter what. Sabé loved Padmé dearly. She was her family, and now Anakin Skywalker was part of her family as well. _Family_ _always_ _takes care of one another_ , she thought to herself as she silently vowed that if the Dark Lord wanted to hurt any more of her family he would have to kill her first. There were two things in this universe the Nubian ambassador would give her life for: Family, and the Republic in that order.

Obi-Wan carried Anakin over to the landing pad where Sabé's DX6000 speeder awaited. To Sabé's surprise Padmé did not resist or struggle in the slightest as she placed her cousin in the back seat along with her husband. She only prayed her and Obi-Wan would arrive to the Jedi Temple before it was too late...

Sabé broke every traffic law in the book as she raced over to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan hurried Anakin's unconscious form into the Jedi Temple.

"Anakin's been poisoned, he needs to be placed into stasis, quick!" A desperate Obi-Wan said as a pair of Jedi rushed over to him and took hold of Anakin.

"We'll get him into a stasis chamber right away!" One of them said as Obi-Wan accompanied them. He quickly turned around and pointed to the entrance to the temple. "Ambassador Sabé Naberrie is on her way in with Senator Padmé Amidala, the Senator has been compromised and is under the influence of the Sith. Please escort her to the Jedi Council members here in the temple!" Obi-Wan then disappeared with the pair of Jedi hurrying Anakin Skywalker off and into a stasis chamber, there was simply no way he was going to leave his former Padawan's side, they had been through too much together.

Sabé entered the Jedi Temple with her Sith influenced cousin. Sabé held Padmé's arms bound behind her. Several Jedi approached them, one of them was Jedi Master and High Council Member Kit Fisto. "Ambassador, Senator, please come with us," Kit said, his large dark eyes looking as penetrating as always.

"Please, come Padmé," Sabé said gently. She was surprised how Padmé displayed no resistance whatsoever, she simply remained silent. The pair entered the Jedi Council chambers under Jedi escort, inside Master Windu and other council members were waiting for them.

"Thank you Master Fisto. Ambassador, Senator, on behalf of the Jedi Order, welcome," Mace said politely as he stepped over to the pair of Nubian politicians. Kit Fisto bowed respectfully and moved over to the side, an expression of great concern fell over his face. He was one of the council members who sympathized with Anakin Skywalker. Kit Fisto himself had developed an attachment with fellow Jedi Master Aayla Secura, often times pressing the limits of the Jedi Code with his relationship with her. He had no doubt if the two of them were not Jedi they would most likely pursue a romantic relationship. But the discussion of reform in the Jedi Order would have to wait, right now his attention was focused on Senator Amidala and how the Jedi could break her free from the Dark Lord's will.

"I have nothing to say to this Council," Padmé stated in a dispassionate voice.

Mace frowned and looked over at the Nubian ambassador. "Ambassador Naberrie, do you know what is happening? Where is Master Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker?"

Sabé took a deep breath, she was going to need one before telling the Jedi Council what she knew. "My cousin has had her mind somehow influenced by the Sith... I don't know how exactly, but me and Master Kenobi uncovered a security hologram that shows Supreme Chancellor Palpatine using Force powers and... viciously assaulting my cousin, Senator Padmé Amidala. Master Kenobi concluded that Chancellor Palpatine was none other than the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for..." Sabé managed to say, her voice conveying worry and alarm.

The Jedi Council members exchanged glances. "If what you say is true Milady... Then our worst fears have been realized," Mace said, a hint of dread in his voice. Mace's expression turned to one of machination. Sabé reached into her handbag and pulled out the recording of the security hologram and gave it to Mace Windu. He took the crystal and closed his fist over it, his eyes looking down as if the weight of the entire universe was now weighing on him. He then looked up and met the gaze of a frightened young woman.

"That's the hard evidence you will need when you arrest the Chancellor for his crimes..." Sabé said, closing her eyes as a single tear fell down her face. She was crying for Padmé, she wept for what the Dark Lord had done to her beloved cousin. He had taken her away, and all she wanted right then and there was to have her back. "Please Master Windu, help my cousin... She poisoned her husband, Anakin Skywalker. Master Kenobi has him in stasis right now... It was a snap-chap poison capsule."

"We will replicate the cure for young Skywalker. We keep the formula in the Jedi archives. I am fully confident he will recover milady. You and Master Kenobi deserve to be commended for your bravery and diligence. We also have a specialized Jedi healer who will take a look at your cousin now. Don't worry," Mace said compassionately, trying to offer the distressed Nubian ambassador some comfort. He could feel her pain and terrible suffering through the Force, and like every Jedi, he hated seeing anyone suffer. But right now, he would turn Senator Amidala over to the Jedi Order's chief healer; Vokara Che, whom the Nubian Senator had medically treated earlier during the Clone Wars.

Obi-Wan looked upon his former apprentice resting in a stasis chamber. Today he nearly lost a brother, and by the hand of his wife nonetheless, albeit her mind was not her own at the present. Everything that had transpired over the past 24 hours shook him to his very core. Nothing he had experienced in the course of the Clone Wars had disturbed him or shaken him this much. The shroud of the Dark Side had fallen over the Republic, threatening to ensnare in its grip everything and everyone he held dear, and this time it had struck a little too close to home.

Padmé, Anakin... It seemed nothing was free from the tentacles of the Dark Side. Right now, everything seemed so clouded, how could the Jedi have been so blind to as not see the return of the Sith from right under their noses? Even more frightening; the Sith had been able to worm their way into the top echelon of the Republic government. The Jedi Order and members of the Galactic Senate had been played for as fools. Chancellor Palpatine himself, who was the Sith Lord they had all been searching for this entire time was behind everything, including the war.

A shudder ran up Obi-Wan's spine as he thought about everything. He shook it off as he looked upon his best friend. He had raised Anakin since he was a young boy, and Anakin had grown into a fine if not unconventional Jedi. In some ways Anakin reminded him of his maverick former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Even though Obi-Wan felt Anakin had grown into a fine Jedi, he was concerned about Anakin's lack of Jedi resolve at times. Anakin was known to bend if not break the Jedi Code from time-to-time. Anakin valued loyalty, family and friendship above all else. And he saw how over protective Anakin could be over the one's he cared about. He understood why however. Ever since Anakin lost his mother he was different. He seemed to keep a closer watch upon those he considered family. At times he thought Anakin was just being selfish, but now he realized how flawed his assessment was. Anakin wasn't selfish, he just wanted to be loved and he wanted to take care of those he loved. Ever since Anakin was a young boy he could see that in him. He was someone who wanted to give his all for the ones he cared about, and he would be absolutely loyal to you to the bitter end. You couldn't ask for a better friend than Anakin Skywalker. What angered Obi-Wan was the Dark Lord of the Sith, Chancellor Palpatine was trying now to take advantage of Anakin's love for his family and use it against him... _It's what the Sith do._ Obi-Wan quietly thought to himself. This generation of Jedi was the first in a millennium to face the threat of the Sith, to bear witness to their evil hand instead of just learning about it from the ancient holocrons. He was so immersed in thought he didn't notice Jedi healer Talanta Muburi come up behind him.

"Master Kenobi?" Jedi healer said. Her voice was soft and soothing.

Obi-Wan turned to meet Talanta. She was a petite Mirialan, she was wearing a long flowing royal blue dress with fitted sleeves. A green apron with a modest design hung from her waist belt. with medium length black hair that was cut around her neck and held back with a purple headband, purple lip gloss adorned her lips. Her bright blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the dimly lit stasis room. Talanta was young, at 20-years-of-age, and had just recently been elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. On either side of her cheeks she had black tattoos. Obi-Wan always thought of her as one of the gentlest Jedi in the Order. She always spoke in a quiet and soft manner, and he never once heard her raise her voice to anyone. Early as a child she showed great talent with healing. As a Padawan she excelled, and she also extremely empathic and served dual role as a counselor. Talanta however, always struggled with a lightsaber and was not very good at holding her own in battle. She accepted her limitations as a fighter however and embraced her natural healing and empathic talents. Obi-Wan always found her easy to talk to.

"Talanta, do you have the antidote?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I have it right here, we'll need to take Anakin out of stasis before I can administer it. Don't worry, he'll be fine now," Talanta confidently asserted. The young Jedi healer was always most confident in herself and her already distinguished service record spoke for itself.

The Jedi healer walked up to the stasis chamber where Anakin was resting and pressed a few buttons on the controls. The chamber beeped and a light on the control console turned red. The chamber door opened with a hiss and Talanta entered and injected Anakin's carotid artery and held onto him. "The antidote should take a minute to run its course. I'll use my Force abilities to accelerate the healing process," she said as she closed her eyes and focused in on the Force and channeled healing energy into Anakin's body.

Obi-Wan watched on as Anakin began to blink his eyes open after a minute. His vision was blurry initially, but began to focus after a few seconds. "Talanta? Obi-Wan" He asked, feeling disoriented.

Talanta held onto Anakin helping him to keep his balance as she helped him out of the stasis chamber. "You're back in the Jedi Temple Anakin. You're coming out of stasis. I've administered the antidote to your poison and you're going to be all right. The disorientation will pass after a few minutes," Talanta said, her voice soothing and motherly.

"Padmé, where's Padmé?" A concerned Anakin asked. All he could think about was his wife, he had to get to her, but more importantly he had to free her from the Dark Lord's control.

Anakin stumbled and Talanta righted him. "Easy, Anakin," Talanta said gently.

Obi-Wan walked up to his former apprentice. "She's here in the Jedi Temple, the plan was to have our chief healer Vokara Che help free her mind from Palpatine's control."

Anakin nodded. "Can you take me to her?"

Obi-Wan exchanged a glance at Talanta, she smiled. "On the condition Anakin Skywalker, you let me help you to the council chambers," said Talanta. Her tone this time was stern, as if she would not take "no" for an answer.

Obi-Wan fought the urge the chuckle, if he didn't know any better he would say the young Mirialan had a small crush on the Jedi Knight.

Anakin, still feeling weak was in no position to argue with the young Jedi healer.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Talanta entered the Jedi High Council chambers, they saw Senator Padmé Amidala lying unconscious on a couch with her arms folded over her chest. Chief healer Vokara Che was kneeling beside her with her hands on Padmé's face. She was in a deep meditative state. After a few moments she broke away and looked exhausted. She stood up and looked up at the Jedi Council members present. She shook her head in frustration.

"There's nothing more I can do... Her mind has become completely chained to the will of the Dark Lord. I could not reach her," Vokara Che said in vexation.

Mace Windu frowned. "Is there anything that can be done? Surely there has to be a way."

Vokara Che turned around and gazed upon Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Talanta. "Anakin Skywalker... It's good you're here. I think you may be the key to freeing your wife."

"How!?" An anxious Anakin asked.

"Her mind was always just out of reach for me, however she has a deep emotional attachment to you Skywalker. I could faintly hear her calling out to you. She needs you right now. I believe if you can link your mind with her you and you alone can reach her and break the Dark Lord's hold on her. I will act as a conduit linking your minds together. Talanta, please remain and be ready to administer aid if needed," the Jedi chief healer said.

"Of course," Talanta replied and bowed respectfully.

"Anakin, you'll need to meditate to prepare your mind," Vokara Che advised. The journey that lay ahead for the young Jedi Knight was a dauntless one and even then, there was no guarantee it would work. But if anyone could reach Padmé Amidala, it was her husband.

Sheev Palpatine, under his alter ego, Darth Sidious stood inside one of Coruscant's decommissioned machine factories. The place was dark and ominous. He was dressed in his Sith robes with his hood covering his face for disguise. He had to be certain his newest Dark Acolyte did not know his identity as Sheev Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

A woman emerged from the shadows. She was wearing a long black velvet dress with a burgundy cloak. She pulled her hood back, revealing herself as the disgraced Jedi Barriss Offee. Her hair was long and free-flowing, falling just a little past her shoulders. Black eyeliner makeup and crimson lipstick completed her look. She got down one knee and kneeled.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" She said bowing her head in obedience.

"Rise my Dark Acolyte," Darth Sidious said. He had used his influence as Supreme Chancellor to quietly free Barriss Offee from her prison. She was serving a sentence for the crime of bombing the Jedi Temple, committing murder, and even framing Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano for the crime. Sidious could feel the Dark Side of the Force in her and felt she might make a worthy apprentice. Particularly now that he felt Anakin Skywalker would not become a Sith. He convinced her to join the cause of the Separatists, appealing to her disillusionment to the Republic and the Jedi Order. His newest apprentice however would have to prove herself worthy of the mantle "Dark Lady of the Sith" before she would be given a Sith name.

"You were once a Jedi, it is time for you to put firmly a close to that chapter in your life. Only afterwards can you take the next step in your journey to the path of the Dark Side of the Force," Sidious said in his nasally voice.

"I understand, what is my task?" Barriss said, anxious and eager to increase her power with the Dark Side and to teach a lesson to those she felt were fools.

"The Jedi Order has obtained have obtained a security hologram recording from the office of the Supreme Chancellor. It contains classified information that can help us win the war. You will obtain this security hologram and bring it to me. You are not to examine the hologram. In due time all will be revealed to you when I deem you are ready. Do you understand?"

Barriss nodded, "Yes, Master."

"Good! Then make haste to the Jedi Temple and come back here and wait for me once your task is completed," Darth Sidous instructed to his new apprentice.

Barriss bowed to her master and quickly walked away, an evil smile forming across her lips. This was the moment she had waited for ever since she was imprisoned. She felt the Jedi Order deserved comeuppance for their complacency, corruption, and failure to reform. And by her hand she would bring about that recompense.


	9. Chapter 9

Disney owns everything Star Wars

"When evil rules all, a hero will rise, driven by justice... But driven more by love, he will bring balance to the universe."

Chapter IX

Dark Acolyte Barriss Offee made her way through the old decommissioned factory located in Coruscant's dilapidated "The Works" district. It felt extremely eerie, almost as if it were haunted. She could sense that something terrible had once happened here, but as to what, she did not know. For the time being her thoughts dwelled on the Republic, and the Jedi Order.

As the Clone Wars raged, Barriss came to believe the Republic and the Jedi Order had lost their way, and at times she even found herself sympathizing with the Separatists. Finally, she felt something had to be done, she needed to make a stand for her beliefs and make a powerful statement against the Jedi. She felt the only thing the Jedi High Council understood was violence, and so she would fight fire with fire. Barriss found her opportunity in Letta Turmond, a Coruscanti who opposed the war and the Jedi's involvement. Together the two conspired to bomb the Jedi Temple. It was then and there that Barriss took her first steps down the path to the Dark Side. After the bombing Barriss killed her accomplice Turmond, and in an act of apostasy framed her best friend, Ahsoka Tano for the crime. Though a small part of her felt guilty for betraying her friend Ahsoka, she convinced herself it was all for the greater good and that every Jedi was her enemy. Ahsoka had thrived during the Clone Wars making her to an extent representative of everything Barriss felt was wrong with the Order. Barriss's downfall however was that she underestimated Anakin Skywalker. He uncovered her treachery and after a short duel, captured her and she confessed to her crimes. She wanted to tell the Jedi just how lost they had become, she found the Order detestable and wanted no part of it anymore.

While Barriss was in prison she concluded that the only way for order and stability to return to the galaxy was for the corrupt Republic and Jedi Order to fall. When Darth Sidious approached her he simply made an offer to her she could not refuse: help him destroy the Jedi Order and the Republic to facilitate the creation of a more equitable galaxy. Barriss Offee had nothing to lose, and now her master had given her first test as a Dark Acolyte and she would prove her worth to him, or die trying, and if she could make Anakin Skywalker suffer as a bonus, that would be the icing on the cake.

Inside the Jedi Temple, Anakin had finished his meditative preparation and entered the council chambers. "I am ready."

Vokara Che gestured next to her. "Come, kneel down beside Padmé and I will link you two together. Now I must warn you young Skywalker, while you are inside her mind I don't know what you may find. And it's possible you may get injured," the chief Jedi healer cautioned.

Anakin's only thought was securing his wife's well-being and freeing her mind from the chains of the Sith. He did not care what happened to himself. "I understand", he said as he knelt down next to his unconscious wife who was still lying comfortably on a couch.

Vokara Che placed one hand on Anakin's forehead and another on Padmé's. Anakin closed his eyes as Vokara concentrated and entered into a meditation trance. It didn't take long before Anakin felt himself slipping out of his body. Anakin could faintly hear Padmé calling out to him; "Anakin," she faintly said to him through her mind. Anakin concentrated harder, onto Padmé's voice, until it got louder. He was letting himself be pulled into her mind, using her voice as a guide. He could feel himself being pulled in deeper... And deeper...

Anakin was now standing at the entrance to a long stone hallway. It seemed eerie, and foreboding, and the ground was covered in dirt. He ventured further into the hallway until he came to a descending spiral staircase. Anakin followed it downward until he could barely see anymore. He took out his lightsaber and activated it, it's blue glow acting as a torch for him to find his way. The interior reminded him of those very ancient castles from countless millennia ago. _Padmé must be here somewhere._ He thought as he came to a split hallway. He looked left and right trying to figure out which side of the hallway move down on. It was then Anakin could hear a faint voice.

"Anakin, down the left hallway..." _That voice, it's Master Qui-Gon._ Anakin thought to himself as he headed the voice's instructions and walked down the left side hallway.

As Anakin approached the end he could see a very large wooden double door. He opened it and stepped through. Inside the room he found Padmé, she was chained to a wall and was wearing a dirty and torn long white nightgown. Her hair was tangled, dirty, and unkept. She looked dreadful. Anakin rushed over to her. "Padmé!" He yelled, kneeling down to her level, and gently taking her by the shoulders. "Padmé, say something," he pleaded. She slowly cocked her head up. And she looked the worst he had ever seen her. Her eyes no longer had that glimmer of life inside them that he adored, bags hung underneath them, registering her fatigue.

"Ani... I don't know if I can fight anymore... The Dark Side..." she said hoarsely.

"Don't you dare give up on me, now Padmé. I need you! Our child needs you!" He stated matter-of-factly, undoing her chains. Padmé knew her husband was right. Their child needed a mother, and Anakin needed her. She couldn't give up, not when she had come so far, and accomplished so much, she couldn't. She would have to fight a little while longer, and with her husband and Jedi protector with her, she knew she could do it.

"I'm getting you out of here," Anakin said, helping Padmé to her feet. She clutched onto her husband for balance, and stood up.

"I can walk," Padmé said, letting go of her husband.

The two of them journeyed their way through the castle and made their way to the top of the staircase. As they began to walk down the hallway Anakin stopped.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"I sense a presence."

But before Padmé had a chance to respond the sound and sight of a lightsaber igniting in front of them caught the attention of the husband and wife.

The lightsaber glowed in Sith crimson, it's wielder began to walk towards them. Anakin could now make out the Sith lightsaber wielder was female, and she was wearing a black ankle-length flowy strapless dress, adorned with black shoulder armor, long black gloves, and black leather boots. She raised her lightsaber, which illuminated her face. It was Padmé Amidala, or rather the new persona Palpatine had created to replace Padmé.

Anakin stood in front of his wife protectively and ignited his lightsaber; a bright guardian blue blade extended out as the Jedi Knight gripped his weapon.

"Anakin, you can't fight my battles for me," Padmé said softly.

"I will always protect you Padmé," Anakin replied, determined, and looking over at Palpatine's insidious creation.

"It ends right here, whoever you are..." Anakin declared to Dark Padmé. She smirked and gripped her lightsaber with both hands.

"I look forward to killing you and your wife Skywalker," she said moving to strike with her lightsaber, Anakin quickly blocked her attack with his Jedi weapon, and with all his might pushed Dark Padmé away from him. Anakin had to admit, even though she was evil, she was a spitting image of his wife. It was hard to work up the courage to fight her, and Anakin knew she would no doubt use this to her advantage.

"Skywalker, you disappoint me," she said moving in to attack again, Anakin parried her strikes and answered back with a few attacks of his own, all of which were easily countered by Dark Padmé. She scoffed. "No wonder you're not a Master Jedi yet," Dark Padmé said mockingly.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," said Anakin as he performed a forward summersault, attempting to catch Sith Padmé off guard and decapitating her. He swung his lightsaber at her, but Sith Padmé seemed to anticipate every move Anakin made; she dodged and kicked Anakin in the chest as he landed, sending him flying against the wall hard.

Anakin's lightsaber flew out of his hand as he hit the wall and slumped down. He had taken a rough blow, and he didn't know if she broke, or cracked any of his ribs. It hurt to even move, or even breathe. Anakin knew he couldn't fight like this. Dark Padmé shook her head and walked over to Anakin, her lightsaber humming menacingly.

"Skywalker... I guess this means you've failed everyone you've ever loved in your life. First it was your mother, and now your wife... I'm going to enjoy this," she said, smiling evilly and raising her lightsaber, the bright red blade illuminating her and the Jedi she was about to kill. However, she had made the mistake of leaving herself open for a frontal attack; Anakin concentrated on the force and tried to pull his lightsaber into his hand, only to find out it was no longer on the ground. And right at that moment he knew he was going to die. This was it.

Dark Padmé swung her lightsaber down in a swift vertical strike, which would slice Anakin in half, only instead to hear the sound of a lightsaber igniting and having her Sith blade clash against that of a Jedi's. The wielder was none other than Padmé Amidala. Protecting her wounded husband. A determined look played across her face. Their two lightsaber's locked and humming powerfully.

Dark Padmé grinned. "Brave of you woman, but foolish," she said, swinging her blade over at the fallen Jedi's wife. Padmé barely managed to block it. She was clumsy, and had never wielded this type of weapon before. Though she secretly always wanted to.

Padmé's swift action however had saved her husband's life, and that's all she cared about right now, that and avenging herself from Palpatine. She knew very well the outcome of this battle would not only determine her husband's fate, but that of control of her body as well.

Padmé swung the Jedi lightsaber back at her evil persona, which was in turned easily parried. Padmé retreated a little from her evil persona and kept her lightsaber raised in a defensive position. Dark Padmé approached her and unleashed a few simple slashes from her lightsaber. Dark Padmé, was obviously toying with opponent, and testing her abilities. While a bit clumsy, Padmé was able to parry all of her attacks and answer back with attacks of her own; this time Padmé's form was a little more balanced and she executed better than her previous strikes. She had seen Anakin practice with his lightsaber many times before, so she had a basic idea on how to hold the weapon, and stand with it. But attacking and defending was still way over her head. Padmé was simply relying on her instincts, and the moves she saw her husband perform in training to survive. And to be honest, Padmé thought she was probably going to die. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was simply protecting her husband from this evil creation bestowed upon them by Chancellor Palpatine.

Padmé quickly launched another strike towards her opponent, which was blocked, and Dark Padmé pushed with all her might against Padmé's lightsaber with her own, and was successful in shoving Padmé back. Padmé lost her balance, and fell to the floor face down, Anakin's lightsaber deactivated from the impact, though she managed to hold onto it with her right hand. Her evil persona took advantage of her weakness and unleashed a downward vertical thrust with her lightsaber at the Republic Senator. Padmé quickly grabbed a handful of dirt with her left hand and like a cat, she rolled out of the way of her evil persona's attack. Wasting no time Padmé flung the handful of dirt she was holding into Dark Padmé's face, whom flinched and cried out as the dirt flew into her eyes, temporarily blinding her.

Padmé seizing her moment took her husband's lightsaber and pointed it straight at the chest of her evil persona. Padmé activated it and watched as the blue blade shot out and skewered her opponent.

Dark Padmé cried out in pain and released her weapon, Padmé disengaged her husband's lightsaber, as it made its sheathing sound she watched as her evil self fell to the floor, dead.

Padmé looked down at her dead persona, as her lifeless body began to fade into oblivion. Padmé ran over to her wounded husband. Anakin seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness. He was clutching his chest in pain, and his breathing labored.

"W-Where did you learn to fight like that?" He said softly. Padmé placed a hand on her husband's cheek and smiled. "I watched you practice. And besides, after seeing me use my 'aggressive negotiations' on Geonosis, you should have known I was a capable fighter," she said, trying not to sound worried in her voice. A smile formed across Anakin's face as he reached out and placed his good hand on Padmé's cheek as well. "If you were Force sensitive you would have made a wonderful Jedi..." Anakin said as the eerie castle they were inside began to fade away.

Inside the Jedi High Council chambers, Anakin Skywalker fell back, but Vokara Che caught him.

"What happened?" A concerned Obi-Wan asked.

"He's disengaged from her mind, the shock must have knocked him out," Vokara replied as she gently laid Anakin down on the floor, cradling the back of his head carefully.

Padmé's skin complexion began to return to normal and she slowly blinked her eyes open.

"She's coming around," said Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan rushed over to her and loomed above Padmé's head.

"Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé simply blinked in a sleepy manner and didn't respond.

"Name, profession," Obi-Wan said sternly this time, trying to illicit a response.

"Skywalker... Padmé... Profession, Republic Senator..." Padmé weakly responded.

A relieved Obi-Wan smiled, and he was soon joined by Padmé's cousin, Sabé, who gently helped sit her up. Padmé looked over at her.

"How do you feel?" Sabé asked.

Padmé brought a hand to her forehead and rubbed it. "My head feels like... A ton of bricks. And my vision, it's blurry."

"I can help with that!" Talanta said as she walked over to the Nubian Senator and placed a hand on her forehead. Talanta closed her eyes and focused on the Force. A soft blue glow emanated through her hand. Padmé closed her eyes as she felt soothing energy enter her body. After a few moments the glow ceased.

Padmé blinked, her vision was now clear and focused, and her head no longer felt like it was going to split in two.

"Thank you," a grateful Padmé said to the Jedi healer as she looked around, trying to find her husband. She saw him lying on the ground, the back of his head being cradled by Vokara Che. "Ani!" Padmé said, her voice almost manic as she scampered over to her husband.

"It's all right, he's just received a little shock from the experience of the mind link, he's going to be fine," Vokara Che said, trying to keep the Nubian Senator calm.

Padmé knelt down and took her husband from the chief Jedi healer. "Ani, Ani please wake up," Padmé said while gently shaking her husband.

Anakin elicited a groan and moved his head before blinking his eyes open. He looked up at his wife and noticed her skin complexion had returned to normal and the beautiful glimmer in her chocolate eyes had returned. In his mind she appeared to be glowing as if she were sent from heaven straight to him.

"Are you an Angel?" Anakin said in a quiet voice.

"What?!" Padmé replied with feigned laughter.

"An Angel. I hear the deep space pilots talk about them sometimes, they live on the moons of Iego I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the whole universe."

This time managed to choke out a laugh. "Ani, that's the first thing you ever said to me."

"And it remains just as true now as it did then."

Padmé helped her husband sit up and then embraced him. She began to cry. Anakin returned her embrace and held her close.

"Shhh, don't cry, everything's all right now. You're safe and free from that wretched monster's control," Anakin said in a comforting voice.

Padmé shook her head. "Oh Anakin, you have no idea what it was like! I remember everything... I was a complete prisoner in my own body. Unable to scream, or move, or do anything except carry out his wishes..."

"Whose will? Who did this to you milady?" Mace Windu asked.

Padmé looked up and over at the other Jedi. "It was Chancellor Palpatine... He's the Sith Lord you've been searching for. When he attacked me, his mind linked with mind and I became aware of his thoughts... He's been behind everything, including the war! It's all part of a grand scheme of his to destroy the Jedi and rule the galaxy."

Mace shook his head, his face with an expression of determinedness. "The oppression of the Sith will never return. I can assure you of that milady." Mace then walked over to the pair and pulled out a crystal. It bore the monogram of the Galactic Senate. "On this crystal is a security hologram recording of the Supreme Chancellor attacking you, we have enough hard evidence now to arrest him. Who in the Senate can you trust?"

Padmé contemplated for a moment. "Senator's Bail Organa and Mon Mothma are some of my closest friends in the Senate, they are trustworthy and loyal to the ideals of the Republic."

Mace then handed Padmé the data crystal. "Then you should show this recording to them and form a coalition in the Senate, the Jedi will move soon to arrest the Chancellor."

Padmé took hold of the crystal and examined it.

"August guardians of the Republic, Jedi Masters, we need to discuss our plan of action. If you'll accompany me to the training room in the next hall," Mace said rounding up the present members of the High Council. Vokara Che stood up and bowed respectfully to Anakin, Sabé, and Padmé. Talanta stood up and began to follow the other Jedi out. Mace stopped her at the doorway. "Talanta, I want you to remain with Senator Amidala and Ambassador Naberrie, make sure they are comfortable, and their needs are met."

"Yes, Master Windu," Talanta said and bowing before moving over to Padmé and Sabé's side.

Mace then turned to Anakin, who was still holding his wife. "Skywalker, I need you to participate in this meeting as well, will you come with us?"

Anakin released his wife and looked over at the Jedi Master. "May I have a quick moment Master? I need to retrieve an item from my chambers and give it to Padmé. It's very important."

Mace nodded. "Very well, but do make haste young Skywalker."

"Thank you Master! I'll be right back my Angel!" An anxious Anakin said kissing his wife on the lips and dashing off to his chambers.

Padmé smiled at her husband, right now she saw that eager little boy she remembered meeting at Watto's shop all those years ago.

Barriss Offee had easily infiltrated the Jedi Temple. As a near lifelong member of the Order she knew all the ins and outs of the structure. She had her hood drawn over her face and was using a Force technique to mask her presence, a skill she had recently learned. As she moved around one of the hallways she could sense a familiar presence coming towards her, it was none other than Anakin Skywalker. She realized she wasn't far from his chambers and her instincts told her that's where he was going. Barriss carefully looked down the hallway, making sure there wasn't anyone who might recognize her, and then she quickly made her move towards the Jedi Knight's chambers.

Anakin Skywalker entered his chambers and made his way over to his nightstand. He sat down on his bed, opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the japor snippet necklace he had carved for Padmé as a child. The snippet had originally been a keepsake for Padmé to remember Anakin by, but it had since become a symbol of their love. A short while ago Padmé had broken the clasp, and rather than replace the original one Anakin said he could fix it for her. He just needed to do a few small adjustments to finish the job.

Unbeknownst to the Jedi Knight however, he was being watched. Barriss Offee was observing Anakin from inside his closet, she had left the door just slightly askew, so she could watch him. Her hand ever ready on her lightsaber.

Satisfied with his repair job Anakin stood up from his bed and began making his way over to his door. He was completely unaware however that someone was behind him. Barriss quickly leaped out of his closet and took the Jedi Knight by surprise; She grabbed him from behind and placed her lightsaber hilt to the side of his neck.

"Guess who?" She said softly.

Anakin was completely taken aback. His eyes went wide with shock, but he recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice of betrayal.

"Barriss, the traitor," Anakin said in a tone that conveyed anger and contempt.

"Now, now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Barriss said, clutching onto Anakin's chest and pressing him firmly against her.

Anakin's thoughts instantly rushed back to his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. "Snips" as he affectionately called her. Barriss' betrayal had left a void in Ahsoka's heart. Anakin gritted his teeth in anger, right now he wanted nothing more than to inflict serious pain on the person who had betrayed his Padawan.

"You're supposed to be in prison."

"Not anymore."

"Obviously."

Barriss grinned and quickly snatched away Padmé's japor snippet necklace.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted in rage. But Barriss drove the hilt of her sheathed lightsaber against the side of his neck and pinned him against her with her other hand.

"Now, now, what have we here? I've seen this necklace worn before... By Senator Amidala... Your wife. Well, now it belongs to me," Barriss said smugly.

Anakin gritted his teeth, the hate was swelling within him. "You will give that back-"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Hmmm?"

"I'll rephrase, if you ever want to have sex again, you'll give that back to me."

Barriss couldn't help but laugh at Anakin's brash comment. "Oh Anakin! I have always liked you. You are so passionate! Oh... I can feel your anger right now... Mmmm, yes, give into it Anakin... You know you want to. It will feel so liberating, I promise..."

Anakin paused, taking a deep breath. No, he would not give into his hate, he would not give into Barriss' taunts. He would not lose control. He focused and shook his head. "No. I won't give into hate as you have. Look what it's done to you. You betrayed the Jedi, you betrayed Ahsoka, and by doing so you've also betrayed me! She looked upon you as a sister Barriss. I still don't understand how you could have done what you did."

"Oh, but you're wrong Anakin. I didn't betray the Jedi, the Jedi betrayed me! I was the only one who could see how war mongering the Jedi had become, I'm going to show the Jedi the errors of their ways. I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the Dark Side as they do."

Anakin was shocked, Barriss had changed so much, even more so since she was in prison. He had felt anger and hate from her when they had their initial confrontation a while back, but the feelings inside of her seemed to have been greatly magnified.

"Barriss, I've heard that before, but I never thought I'd hear it from you. I once knew a modest girl, a selfless girl who put others before herself, who loved her friends, who loved Ahsoka. It's not too late to repent for your sins," Anakin said, trying to appeal to whatever goodness that may be left inside the Mirialan fallen Jedi.

Barriss paused for a moment, her thoughts focusing back to her friendship with Ahsoka Tano, she could feel a smidge of regret in the back of her mind, but she quickly quieted those thoughts.

"No, Anakin, that girl is long gone. I am beyond your manipulation. I'm not the puppet here, you are. You and all the foolish Jedi who serve the corrupt Republic!" Barriss hissed in anger.

Anakin's face turned to one of disgust. He moved his eyes as far to the left side as he could, trying to get a look at Barriss. "Then you dilute yourself if you believe that. Why have you come back here?" Anakin said as Barriss began rubbing her fingers over the top of his shoulder where she was pinning him against her.

Barriss clearly wanted the young Jedi Knight to know that she was in control, and he was at her mercy. She leaned in close behind him and breathed into his ear softly. As if she was a venomous spider sizing up her prey.

"I've come back to make you suffer Anakin... You're responsible for my imprisonment, and when the time is right, I'm going to kill you," she whispered into his ear before flicking the tip of her tongue out and brushing it over his ear like a snake. Anakin was taken aback and flinched. The Dark Acolyte took advantage of his surprise and swiftly struck him on the back of his head with her lightsaber hilt. Anakin collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Barriss took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, relishing in the intoxicating feeling of the Dark Side. She tossed her hair behind her shoulders and knelt down and rolled the unconscious Anakin onto his back so she could look at him. She smiled before walking over to a computer terminal on a small desk in Anakin's chambers and turned it on.

Barriss sat down and began tapping a few buttons in an attempt to hack into the Jedi Temple's computer network. She had a great knowledge about computers and the Jedi Temple, hacking into its computer network would not be difficult for her. She knew well enough that the security hologram recording she was after would most likely be in the hands of one of the members of the Jedi High Council. She hacked into the security camera inside the council chambers. It was nearly empty, save for Senator Padmé Amidala, her cousin Ambassador Sabé Nabberie, and Jedi healer Talanta Muburi. Barriss focused in and caught a glimpse of Senator Amidala holding what appeared to be an official Republic Senate Building security hologram crystal. _Oh, this is going to be too easy!_ Barriss thought as she slipped a data crystal into Anakin's computer terminal and began recording the camera feed inside the council chambers. Her goal was to record enough, and have it play back on a continuous loop so that anyone who peeks into the council chambers will only see what Barriss was recording now so as not to alert anyone to her presence while she snatched up the security hologram recording Her master, Darth Sidious commanded her to retrieve.

Barriss swung herself around and rested her chin against the palm of her hand. She observed the unconscious Anakin and began thinking of the different ways she could torture him during their next meeting. She held up the japor snippet necklace and placed it around her neck and secured it. Barriss then held it up in front of her and snickered. If he ever wanted the necklace back, he would have to kill her for it. She reveled in the thought of him chasing after her, and she would be lying in wait, like a predator pouncing on its prey. But for now, she had a mission to complete for her master. She turned around and faced the computer monitor, she felt she had enough material recorded and set the recording to play on a repeated loop. She then stood up, looked down at Anakin and blew him a kiss. She pulled her hood back over her face and exited his chambers. _Sleep well, my prey._

Inside the Jedi High Council chambers Padmé and Sabé were conversing. Talanta moved to sit down next to the two women and handed them both glasses of water.

"Thank you, Talanta," both of the Nubian women graciously said to the young Jedi healer.

Talanta folded her hands in her lap and looked over at Padmé. "Senator, I want you to know how sorry I am you had to endure what you did... I know you won't recover right away, but know that you are surrounded by many people who love and support you. And if you ever need another friend to talk to, I'm always here to help," the Jedi healer said with empathy and compassion.

Padmé permitted herself a small smile and squeezed Talanta's hand gently. "Thank you for that Talanta, I can already see you're a very warm and compassionate person. The universe needs more people like that."

Just then the room began to grow darker. The three women looked out the window and could see the sun eclipsing.

"Oh, I almost forgot that today is the day of the total solar eclipse," Sabé said looking out the window in wonder.

A shiver ran up Padmé's spine at the sight. It seemed to be like a bad omen in her mind. As her mind dwelled on those thoughts the council chamber doors opened and closed with a swoosh. Padmé turned to see a hooded female figure standing before them. She pulled the hood back revealing herself.

"Barriss!" Talanta said with shock and surprise.

"Oh my gosh!" Padmé said with equal astonishment. She then noticed Barriss was wearing her japor snippet necklace. "That's my necklace! How did you get that!? What have you done with Anakin!?" A manic Padmé said, knowing Barriss had to have somehow stolen the necklace from her husband. She stood up and began to approach, but Talanta held her back.

"No, I sense danger coming from her," Talanta said, her voice elevated with alarm.

The Dark Acolyte smiled. "Quite right, I don't come here as a Jedi," Barriss said as she took out her lightsaber and activated it. A crimson colored blade hissed as it extended from the hilt.

"Barriss... How could you!? Please, stop! Don't do this!" Talanta beseeched to the former Jedi.

Barriss looked over at her fellow Mirialan with contempt. "Hush, little girl, the adults are talking. Senator, firstly you needn't worry about your beloved husband, he's peacefully sleeping in his chambers right now and should wake up later. Now, you carry a security hologram recording, I need it back. If you don't surrender it, I'm afraid I'll have to spill blood... And I know you don't want that."

Sabé and Padmé exchanged glances, but before either of them could say anything Talanta moved in front of them and pulled out her lightsaber and activated it. A bright green blade extending out.

"Talanta, don't!" Sabé pleaded.

Barriss laughed in amusement and placed herself into a fighting stance. "Oh, how amusing, the little nurse thinks she's a warrior now?"

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" The Jedi healer said, despite being gripped by fear, and even though she wasn't a competent warrior, she was still a Jedi. She had taken an oath to protect all lifeforms from harm.

Barriss moved to attack Talanta and unleashed a flurry of swings. Talanta barely managed to parry and retreated. She answered back with a few attacks, all of which were easily countered.

Inside one of the adjacent training rooms members of the Jedi High Council were waiting on Anakin Skywalker. Kit Fisto spoke up first. "I'm growing concerned, he hasn't returned yet."

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi both shared his concern. "I'll go and see if he's in the council chambers and report back here," Obi-Wan said as he began to walk out of the room. _Probably not wanting to leave his wife's side._ He thought to himself as he walked towards the Council chambers.

Inside the Council chambers Talanta was not holding her own, she was being overwhelmed by Barriss and was being backed into a corner. Talanta made a desperate attack against the Dark Acolyte who parried and then disarmed the Jedi healer. Barriss sheathed her lightsaber and moved behind Talanta; restraining her with one arm, as she pressed her sheathed lightsaber hilt to the small of Talanta's back.

"Now, are you going to surrender that security recording?" Barriss asked as Talanta struggled.

"No, don't!" The squirming Jedi healer pleaded.

Not wanting to see any more bloodshed, Padmé pulled the crystal out from inside her dress and held it out to the Dark Acolyte. Just then Obi-Wan entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Barriss!? How in the? What are you doing here?" A dumbfounded and stunned Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, so good of you to join us!" Barriss said as she pulled the security hologram crystal into her hand with the Force. She then looked over at Talanta, an evil smile pursed across her lips. "And as for you..."

Barriss activated her lightsaber and its blade skewered Talanta through her back.

"Aah!" Talanta cried out in pain, her face contorted with agony.

"No!" Obi-Wan, Padmé and Sabé cried out.

Barriss continued smiling with unconcealed glee as she reveled in the feeling of the young Jedi healer being killed before her very hand.

Sabé reached for her blaster pistol strapped to her thigh and pointed it at the Dark Acolyte. Barriss reacted quickly and withdrew her blade - Talanta fell to the floor and didn't move. Sabé fired a shot off, but it was easily deflected. Barriss then reached out with her hand and began Force choking Sabé. The Nubian ambassador dropped her weapon and clutched her throat. And before Obi-Wan and Padmé could react, Barriss lifted Sabé up and threw her into Obi-Wan. The two of them being knocked down by the impact. Padmé gasped and looked over at Barriss.

"Tell your husband I'll be seeing him again soon," the Dark Acolyte said reaching into her cloak and pulling out a small crystal and threw it on the ground in front of her, it exploded in a dazzling ball of flame and smoke erupted from it. Padmé shielded her eyes. After a few moments the smoke subsided and Barriss was gone.

Padmé rushed over to the Talanta who was lying on the ground, she rolled her over. The Jedi healer looked up at the Nubian Senator with weak eyes.

"I.. I can feel the Force calling to me... I'm sorry Senator, I failed you," Talanta said, feeling weaker and weaker.

"No, no... Don't say that. You've made a difference in this universe, you made a difference in my life, and you'll always be a friend to me," Padmé choked out, her eyes beginning to water.

"I... I'm glad..." Were the Jedi healer's last words before she succumbed to her wounds.

Padmé began to cry. "How could someone who was once a Jedi do this!?" Padmé exclaimed. She was at a total loss as to what happened. The killing of Talanta Muburi was completely senseless and cold blooded. But she knew from her experience with Palpatine and from sensing his thoughts, that is what the Dark Side path does to a person.

Obi-Wan and Sabé walked up to Padmé and knelt down beside her, both with anguished expressions on their faces.

Obi-Wan registered the loss with great pain. He and many others in the Jedi Order had grown quite fond of the promising young Jedi healer, she was a source of joy and cheerfulness to anyone's life she touched. But he swore he would not let her murder change what the Jedi stood for. The Jedi would not let this senseless murder drive them to revenge, but instead drive them to justice.


	10. Chapter 10

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."

Chapter X

Dark Acolyte Barriss Offee wandered her way back through an old decommissioned factory in "The Works". The place had become her meeting place with Darth Sidious. As she walked through the dark and forbidding factory she felt a shudder run up her spine and heard what she thought was a low and groaning voice, it felt as if she were in a haunted house. She picked up her pace and walked faster. "Barriss..." A voice whispered. She stopped dead in her tracks, her hands reaching for her lightsaber.

"Who's there?!" She said in a frightened voice.

"Barrrisssss... The Betrayer!" The voice called out again, this time louder.

Barriss felt a gush of wind which blew back her hood. The fallen Jedi gasped and activated her lightsaber.

"Show yourself!" Barriss growled, her hands gripping her lightsaber tight.

"He will destroy you!" The low voice declared.

"Who!?" Barriss demanded.

Silence. Not a whisper. Barriss looked around alertly at her surroundings as the factory then became deathly silent. There were no signs of life.

When Barriss felt it was safe she sheathed her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt. She ran her fingers over her belt buckle; it once bore a decorative heart symbol that stood for love. When she was released from prison and given back her personal belongings she used her new lightsaber to cross it out. Love was the weakness of the Jedi, am emotion not suited for a hopeful Sith apprentice. As she ran her fingers over her defaced belt buckle Barriss' thoughts briefly dwelled on her former best friend, fellow Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. She could faintly hear Ahsoka's voice in the back of her mind. " _What have you become Barriss?"_ Barriss could feel it; the pull back to the light. She struggled with her inner emotions about what she had just done. She had murdered in cold blood Jedi healer Talanta Muburi; a much beloved individual at the Jedi Temple. When Barriss saw her in the Jedi Council chambers she felt great resentment, perhaps because Talanta's good-hearted and cheerful nature represented the opposite of everything Barriss herself had become, and when she killed Talanta it served as a symbolic gesture of betraying and murdering what good was left inside of her. Affirming her new commitment to the dark path, Barriss Offee had made her decision, and there was no going back.

Barriss approached a clearing in the factory and found her master, Darth Sidious waiting for her. She got down on one knee and bowed in obedience before him.

"Rise my Dark Acolyte," he said while extending a hand.

Barriss rose and reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out the holo recording she had stolen. "My master, please accept this as a token of my obedience. Furthermore, I killed an old Jedi friend at the temple. I wanted to make a statement."

Sidious smiled with approval as he took the holo recording. "Excellent, you have done well my new acolyte. I can feel the hate coursing through you. It gives you focus, makes you stronger. You have passed your first great test. Are you ready to take the next step on your journey?"

Barriss nodded. "Yes, my Master."

Sidious then extended his hand once more and gestured for her to kneel. "Then, kneel."

Barriss obeyed and kneeled before her master and bowed her head.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as... Nadara, Dark Lady of the Sith."

She closed her eyes. Barriss Offee had now become Nadara, adherent to the Sith teachings of the Dark Side of the Force and apprentice to Darth Sidious.

"Thank you, my Master," Nadara said looking up at Sidious.

"Rise."

Nadara, Dark Lady of the Sith rose and stood before her now grinning master.

His smile was contained and differential, and his voice carefully modulated as he spoke. "And now my young apprentice, I feel you are ready to learn the ultimate truth."

Nadara was studying her master closely now. "The truth about what?" She asked curiously.

"About the war," Sidious said as he pulled back on his hood revealing his identity as Sheev Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Nadara was completely taken aback, she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth in surprise. In no way was she expecting Darth Sidious being the Republic Chancellor.

"Yes, Chancellor Palpatine is my alter ego. And before you think about anything my apprentice, know that we both share the same ultimate goal; bringing law and order to the galaxy and putting an end to government corruption. I am bringing to fruition the Grand Plan the Sith set in motion millennia ago. As both Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and Sheev Palpatine of Naboo I orchestrated the Clone Wars. Yes, I can see the surprise and shock on your face, but the end of the war is upon us. When it is all finished the Jedi Order will be no more and the Republic will be re-organized into a new Empire. An Empire ruled by me, and his apprentice by his side. In exchange for your loyalty, I can give you power... Unlimited power," the Dark Lord explained to her, placing great emphasis on the word 'power'.

"Do I have your complete loyalty?" Sidious asked his newly anointed Sith apprentice.

"Yes, yes, my Master, you have it," Nadara pledged. She could not refuse him, she could feel his powerful aura all around her, and it both frightened and fascinated her. She now wanted the same power, her initial taste of the power of the Dark Side felt almost like a narcotic to her. She convinced herself in her mind over and over again that this was the only way, that the system was too rotten and needed to be torn down, and in order to achieve this she needed the power. That's what she told herself.

Sidious then extended his hands towards her. "Good," he said shortly before unleashing a torrent of Force lighting into Nadara, knocking her backwards and onto the ground. Nadara groaning in pain as she lay upon the dirty factory floor.

"And should you ever think about betraying me. Remember that pain, because your punishment will be to suffer a pain 10 times greater than what I just inflicted before I kill you slowly!" Sidious declared, making sure his new apprentice new her place in the grand scheme of things.

Nadara began to stand up, gripping a nearby pipe for support. "No, master, I would never betray you," she responded to her master out of fear instead of respect.

"Splendid, now you are learning the ways of the Sith, Nadara. And now I have a new task for you. Proceed to landing strip 7A at the Republic Senate Building, wait inside one of the Eta-2 _Actis_ class interceptors... I sense the Jedi will be coming soon to make their move against me. Once I deal with their treachery I will set the endgame into motion. When I give you the word travel to Mustafar, wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Take this stun grenade, it will make your task easier," Sidious then reached into his hooded robe and offered Nadara a stun grenade. She took it and placed it inside one of her pouches.

"Yes, Master," Nadara said before bowing and beginning to walk away.

"And Lady Nadara," Sidious began, speaking to her with his back turned. "Do not fail me."

Nadara paused and resumed walking again, she was determined to carry out her task, and she knew there was no looking back. In exchange for the power to help shape the universe the way she wanted to, she had chosen to voluntarily enslave herself to Darth Sidious. It was a deal with the Devil.

The Dark Lord listened to his apprentice's footsteps as she walked away. _A sad alien creature._ He thought. She was hardly the ideal apprentice he had in mind. He had a low tolerance for non-human species, even if they happened to be near human like Nadara. He was forced to improvise now, having to put aside whatever concerns he may have that despite giving herself over to the Dark Side, that at the core she may still be too much of a Jedi, even if she wasn't consciously aware of it. She would have to do for the time being, the present situation demanded it. He simply had no other options after letting Skywalker slip through his fingers. However, he was already beginning to plan her permanent replacement, and if he was successful in seizing absolute control of the Republic, he would finally have the apprentice he always dreamed of. Even if successful however, he would have to endure looking at her for perhaps the next decade. Nadara was just a tool, and like all tools they can be replaced. She would serve her purpose, and once she had fulfilled it, he would discard her as he had done with the rest. His future plans though would need to wait, for the time being he had to return to his Supreme Chancellor's Suite and wait for the Jedi. Once he dealt with them he would lead a raid on the Jedi Temple to deal the crippling blow.

The Dark Lord of the Sith gazed upon the horizon, looking at the afternoon sun. In a few hours, it would soon set upon Coruscant, and the Republic.

Anakin blinked his eyes open and waited for them to come into focus. He could hear Padmé's voice.

"Hey," she said softly as she stroked his hair with one hand. "How do you feel?"

Anakin didn't have the strength to even sit up, it would seem being poisoned, having his mind linked with Padmé, and then being knocked in the back of the head all within 24 hours had finally caught up with him.

"Exhausted," Anakin managed to say.

Padmé nodded and continued stroking her husband's hair. "Vokara Che says it will probably take you a day maybe two to recover from everything you've been through over the past day..."

Anakin could sense reluctance and remorse from his wife. He knew her well enough to know she probably still blamed herself for what's happened to him.

"Padmé, please, let go of your remorse. Palpatine is to blame, not you. And let's not forget it was actually you who ultimately freed yourself from his grip, I just simply showed you the way how," Anakin said as he squeezed his wife's hand gently.

Padmé smiled at her husband, he always seemed to know just the right things to say to elevate her spirits. "We make a good team, don't we?"

"I've always thought so. Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He left about 7 hours ago. We were informed that Clone Intelligence had discovered the location of General Grievous. He's been hiding in the Utapau System. Since we lost our evidence against Chancellor Palpatine, the Jedi Council felt the best recourse was to destroy Grievous and then arrest him."

Anakin looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts were on his mentor. The two of them had been through so many major battles throughout the war, they had always watched each other's backs, and he felt great regret he could not be there to stand beside Obi-Wan.

"I should be there with him..." Anakin said, his voice conveying guilt and regret.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan is one of the most capable Jedi in the entire Order. He's proven himself to be resourceful and cunning time and again. He'll be just fine. After he destroys General Grievous the Jedi can take Palpatine into custody, and the Senate can pursue a diplomatic solution to the war," Padmé said to her husband, her tone confident and assured. Anakin smiled, Padmé always seemed in her most natural element when discussing politics. She was the most gifted civil servant he had known. He only hoped after the war she could somehow remain in civil service, because he knew the Republic would need her in the aftermath. As he pondered this it also dawned on him that Padmé said Obi-Wan had departed 7 hours ago, just how long had he been out?

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost 9 hours."

"9 hours!?" Anakin said, trying to sit up before wincing.

Padmé placed her hands gently around her husband and eased him back onto the bed. "Yes, you had a concussion. Vokara Che tended to your wounds, but getting your strength back will take some time."

Anakin rubbed his forehead, his thoughts going back to his encounter with Barriss Offee in his chambers. "Padmé, Barriss was here, she surprised me... I was retrieving your necklace when she came out of nowhere, she struck me in the back of the head and that's all I remember. I wasn't physically 100 percent, otherwise..."

Padmé gave her husband a sad look. Anakin curled his eyebrows in response. "What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Barriss... She confronted me, Sabé, and Talanta in the council chambers. She stole a security hologram recording we obtained that proved Palpatine was the man who attacked me, and then... She killed Talanta."

Anakin's eyes went wide. Shock, anger, and confusion all coursed through him at once. Talanta wasn't a fighter, even though she carried a lightsaber, she had no natural talent for fighting, always using the Force for healing and helping others.

"Talanta..." Padmé struggled to say, "Talanta, wanting to protect us confronted Barriss, but she was killed by Barriss. She was most brave Ani..."

Anakin closed his eyes and looked away for a few moments, registering the loss of the lovable Jedi healer. One thing was for certain, he would not rest until Palpatine, Barriss, and all those in league with them would answer for their treason, but could he do so without falling to the Dark Side? He opened his eyes and looked back up at his wife.

"Padmé, over the past year I've been feeling it... The pull to the darkness. Barriss' betrayal and the departure of Ahsoka all left a deep impact on me. The only person right now keeping me in the light is you. I won't let anyone, or anything take you away from me." Anakin brought his hand up and caressed his wife's cheek."

Padmé leaned down and drew her husband into a loving embrace and resting her head on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere Ani, I'll always take care of you."

Anakin always felt happiest and at peace when he was with Padmé. He wanted to bring peace to the Republic. He wanted his children to grow up in a universe without war. He wanted his children to not see the dreadful things he's seen over the past several years. During the course of the war he hadn't been able to spend much time with Padmé, and moments like these were ones he treasured.

Padmé looked up at her husband. "Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. Now that our marriage is no longer a secret, I want to be there with my family. And they're your family now too. You, me, Sabé, my parents, my sister Sola, we'll all take care of one another." Padmé closed her eyes, trying to push the recent trauma she experienced to the back of her mind. She filled her thoughts about her husband and her unborn child. "I'm Mrs. Padmé Skywalker," she said quietly before falling asleep on her husband's chest. Anakin closed his eyes as he held onto his wife, for the time being he felt at peace as he felt sleep beckon to him.

A few hours later Anakin was awoken by the sound of Mace Windu's voice. "Anakin," he called out.

Anakin snapped his eyes open and he focused in on the Jedi Master.

"Anakin, we've just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. Me, Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar are on our way to arrest the Dark Lord."

Anakin gently shook Padmé awake, her eyes blinked open and the two of them sat up. "Then I am coming with you Master Windu," Anakin stated matter-of-factly.

Mace raised his hand up. "For your own good stay here and rest. You're too weak right now Anakin. You're in no condition to confront the Dark Lord."

Anakin knew Mace was right, he still felt very fatigued and his physical strength had not returned. But one thing was for certain, his feelings told him he needed to be a part of the fight, he had to be there, he must be there.

"Then wait a day Master, I must go with you," Anakin beseeched.

Mace shook his head. "No, we can't afford to wait, we have to act swiftly if the Jedi Order is to survive. The Sith Lord Chancellor will no doubt make his move soon against us. The opportunity to strike is now."

"Then... May the Force be with you Master..." Anakin said, a look of dread falling over his face as Mace Windu turned to leave.

Anakin turned to look at his wife. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Padmé rubbed her husband's shoulder as Sabé entered the room. "I just saw Masters Windu, Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar leaving. What's going on?"

"They've gone to arrest the Chancellor," Padmé replied.

A feeling of worry washed over Sabé. She feared that Windu's team of four Jedi Masters may not be enough, especially not without Anakin, Yoda, or Obi-Wan. However, she hoped against hope that it would be enough. Sabé looked out the doorway as if she were trying to spot the four Jedi Masters she had passed a few moments ago. "Then may the Force be with us all..."

Mace Windu and his team of Jedi Masters walked down to one of the shuttle landing bays. Unease filled the four men. Kit Fisto turned to address Saesee Tiin.

"I'd feel better if Yoda and Anakin Skywalker were here, or even Kenobi, on Ord Cestus, Obi-Wan and I-"

"Yoda is pinned down on Kashyyyk, Skywalker is too weak right now, and Kenobi is out of contact on Utapau. The Dark Lord has revealed himself, and we dare not hesitate. Think not of if, Master Fisto, this duty has fallen on us. We will suffice, we must suffice! We will have to," Saesee Tiin said in his exchange with Kit Fisto as the Jedi Masters boarded a Republic landing craft. The craft's engines roared to life and lifted off, this would be their chariot into the coming hurricane. The calm before the storm was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Execute Order 66."

Chapter XI

Sabé handed Anakin a glass of water and he quickly gulped it down. He gestured for more. Sabé took his glass and departed to get him another. He was drinking water like a stone camel at this point.

"Ani, are you, all right?" A concerned Padmé asked her husband.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I'm just thirsty... And I can't stop thinking about what is happening in the Chancellor's office right now."

Padmé sat down next to her husband and ran a hand through his wavy hair. She rather liked how nicely it had grown out. Of course, in her eyes he would always be the most dashing man in the galaxy. As she sat next to him she could feel how tense he was, one didn't need to be Force sensitive to see it, and she wanted to calm him down.

"I'm worried too, but we must keep faith that Master Windu and the other Jedi Masters will be successful," Padmé said trying to calm her husband's fears, and her own.

Anakin looked over at Padmé, he wished he could share her confidence, but right now everything in his bones was telling him this would not end well, that somehow Palpatine would manage to overpower the four Jedi Masters and best them. Afterwards Palpatine would no doubt unleash his full fury against the Jedi Order, and that meant he was sitting at ground zero. He was also plagued by the day's events, Barriss Offee's disturbing reemergence, and now he was worried for his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano who was fighting on Mandalore trying to capture the former Sith Lord Darth Maul. All in all, he was having trouble ordering his thoughts.

Anakin took hold of his wife's hand. "I feel lost..."

Padmé looked puzzled. "Lost, what do you mean?"

"I feel like... Like I'm not the Jedi I should be. Ever since Ahsoka left a little over a year ago. I feel like I failed her. Her departure from the Order, it unnerved me so much. Now you're all I have left Padmé, you and our baby," Anakin said as he squeezed his wife's hand tightly and ran his other hand over her baby bump.

"No, no Ani, you didn't fail Ahsoka. She chose to walk away from the Jedi for her reasons, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for that!"

Anakin looked up at his wife. "She's always been like a kid sister to me. When she first became my Padawan, I promised I'd protect her and ensure no harm would come to her. She's on Mandalore now all alone..."

Padmé reached out and touched Anakin's cheek. He had had the "Chosen One" drilled into his head since childhood, and she knew the expectations he had of himself weighed heavily upon his shoulders because of it. "Ani, you expect too much of yourself. You trained Ahsoka well, now she is a grown woman and formidable warrior. I am certain she can take care of herself."

Anakin closed his eyes, a single tear now falling down his face as remorse overcame him. "And what about Talanta? She died because I was too weak to save her. I wasn't physically 100 percent, I was surprised by Barriss, she caught me off balance. I'll never let anyone get the drop on me again!"

Padmé's face turned to an expression of one of horror; her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped slightly. She was pained greatly to see her husband, the man she loved more than anything else in the universe berate himself so much. Right now, his heart was completely exposed, and she saw just how vulnerable he truly was. She reached out and held his face with both hands.

"Anakin Skywalker, don't you ever talk so little of yourself! You are a strong Jedi, you are a great man and good person! You saved me! Without you, without your love I wouldn't have been able to break free from Palpatine's grip. So, don't say you're too weak to save anyone, because I am living proof that isn't true!" Padmé said earnestly to her husband.

Anakin leaned in and kissed Padmé tenderly on the lips. He knew she was right, and sometimes he did need a good kick in his behind to bring him back and keep him grounded. Padmé had become his armor and his shield. He hugged her and took comfort in her loving embrace as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"All I want is your love," she said softly.

"Then you shall have it forever my Angel."

Just then Sabé returned with another glass of water. Anakin perked up and released his wife.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt", Sabé said apologetically as she handed the glass to the Jedi Knight.

"It's all right, you're not interrupting, and thank you Sabé. I'm sorry if I am using you like a handmaiden," Anakin said as he downed another glass of water.

"I don't mind, just as long as you don't ask me to be your decoy," Sabé replied, looking over and smiling at Anakin and Padmé. Memories of the Naboo blockade were coming back to Sabé and how she had to play decoy for her cousin during much of the crisis. At the time, she looked uncanny to Padmé, and she still did 13 years later.

Padmé also began recollecting that time. "I remember it still like it was yesterday. Remember the difficulty we had dressing you as the Queen in a hurry when the Trade Federation was almost at the gates?"

Sabé laughed. "Oh Gods, yes! I remember Rabé running over with the makeup box and tripping over her dress and spilling all the cosmetics everywhere, and then Eirtaé was randomly picking them up off the floor while trying to apply my Queen makeup in a rush, and then you couldn't get yourself out of your-" Sabé stopped herself in mid-sentence, realizing Anakin was right there with them. She looked over at him, and he was listening intently.

"What?" Anakin said, looking over at the two Nubian ladies. "Oh Please, don't mind me."

Padmé gently slapped Anakin on the shoulder. "It's just embarrassing girl stuff Ani. And besides, it's not like you've never seen me naked before."

Anakin blushed and flashed Padmé one of his signature sheepish boyish smiles. His thoughts going back to the first time when he did see his wife naked; it was their wedding night, as he looked upon her Anakin thought if she was a real Angel, then Padmé was certainly the most heavenly celestial body he had ever laid eyes upon.

Padmé smacked her husband playfully again. "I know exactly what you're thinking Anakin Skywalker!"

"Oh, just completely ignore the handmaiden sitting on the other end of the bed here," Sabé added in a playful tone of voice.

Padmé's jaw dropped as she looked over at her cousin. "Sabé! Oh, my goodness!" Padmé then picked up a pillow and playfully threw it at her cousin. Sabé placed her hands out to shield herself.

Anakin could not help but laugh, if the two Nubian cousins were playing it up for him, he was thankful. Thankful to get his mind on something, anything, other than the war, Palpatine, and the other Jedi at the present moment. Their conversation however, was cut short by the rumble of a blast outside the Jedi Temple. The two women quickly stood up and gasped. Anakin, eased himself out of the bed.

 _I hope that's not what I think it is..._ Anakin thought to himself as he began putting on his Jedi tunic. A few moments later there was another explosion and then the sound of blaster fire could be heard. _It is..._ The moment Anakin was dreading had arrived, the Chancellor was raining down his fury upon the Jedi.

"What's happening!?" Sabé asked, her eyes wide with alarm.

Anakin attached his Jedi belt and lightsaber as he stumbled, still feeling weak. He was running on the Force and adrenaline at this point.

"It means Master Windu failed, and now Palpatine is bringing the hammer down on us. We have to get out of here!" Anakin said taking the lead in front of the women. His chief concern now was for Padmé and their unborn child. He grabbed his lightsaber and activated it. A blue blade hissed and extended out from the hilt. "Stay close!" He said as the three began navigating the halls of the Jedi Temple. Their best chance was to make for a speeder and fly away from the temple.

Sabé pulled the skirt of her gown aside and grabbed her blaster pistol, she followed Anakin's lead and made sure her cousin was right behind her. Anakin came to a corner and stopped. Sabé attempted to suddenly stop herself but lost her balance, slipping on the heels of her shoes. She silently cursed herself as her footwear wasn't the most practical for sprinting. As Sabé fell to the floor beyond the corner she was greeted by three Clone Troopers of the 501st Legion who trained their rifles on her.

"Hey! This area's restricted!" One of them said.

Anakin emerged from the corner with his lightsaber at the ready.

"Skywalker!? Hey, you're under arrest!" Another Clone Trooper called out and fired a shot at the Jedi Knight. Anakin deflected the blaster bolt with his lightsaber and quickly sliced the Clone Troopers rifle in half, rendering the weapon harmless. Anakin turned to the other two troopers and Force pushed them into a wall, knocking them unconscious. "Not today," the Jedi Knight said.

With the way cleared, Padmé emerged from the corner and helped her cousin back on her feet. Sabé kicked off her shoes and decided to take her chance in bare feet. She rushed over to the unconscious Clone Troopers and picked up their rifles, handing one to her cousin.

"Just like old times," Sabé said enthusiastically. She then turned to Anakin. "Where to now?"

"Just above the stairway and to the left is a landing pad, we could get to a speeder there," the Jedi Knight said as the three made their way up and over to the landing pad. Anakin peeked his head around the corner and cursed. There were about 15 Clone Troopers guarding the landing pad. That was too much for Anakin to take on, even if he had Padmé and Sabé's help with blaster rifles. He didn't want to endanger their lives, especially Padmé.

"What do we do now?" Padmé asked.

"Plan B?" Sabé questioned.

Anakin could then spot a speeder approaching the landing pad through a cloud of smoke. Padmé pointed up.

"That's Senator Bail Organa, I recognize his speeder! But, what's he doing here?" Padmé said curiously as the three watched his speeder land.

Alderaan Senator Bail Organa stepped out from his speeder and approached the Clone Troopers.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"It's all right Senator, there's been a rebellion, the situation is under control," Appo, commander of the 501st Legion said.

Bail Organa attempted to move past them on the landing pad but was greeted with raised rifles.

"I'm sorry Sir, it's time for you to leave," Appo ordered.

"And so it is," Bail Organa conceded.

As the Senator turned to leave a Jedi Padawan emerged with his lightsaber drawn.

"There's one, get him!" A Clone Trooper said as they opened fire on the Padawan. The Padawan was a human boy who appeared to be around the age of 12 or 13.

Anakin turned to Sabé and Padmé. He recognized the Padawan as Zett Jukassa. "We have to help him! See if you can snipe a couple of them, I'm counting on you girls!" Anakin then ran off towards the Clone Troopers, hoping he could draw their fire.

Padmé and Sabé raised their blaster rifles and looked down their scopes. Taking aim and firing; their shots hit two Clone Troopers in the face and they dropped to the floor. The pair then took aim again.

Bail Organa watched the scene in front of him unfold from the cover of his speeder, only keeping his head high enough so he could see what was happening. He first saw a Jedi Padawan emerge out of what seemed to be nowhere and attack the Clone Troopers, the boy was clearly outmatched, and he couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, it was pure suicide. Then he saw Anakin Skywalker charging in to help the boy, but despite assistance from Skywalker, the Clone Troopers numbers were just too great; the boy took a hit from a blaster bolt.

"No!" Bail shouted as he watched the mortally wounded Jedi Padawan collapse on the landing pad. One of the Clone Troopers heard him and aimed his rifle at the Republic Senator, but before he could fire his weapon the Clone Trooper took a blaster hit square in the helmet. He collapsed to the ground, dead. Bail looked up and he could see what appeared to be Senator Padmé Amidala and her cousin, Nubian Ambassador Sabé Naberrie with blaster rifles, the two women lowered their weapons and Sabé gave a thumbs up. Anakin returned her gesture and then motioned for the two to come over. As Padmé approached Sabé turned around and held her rifle at the ready and walked backwards, covering her cousin's blind spot. Anakin watched and was not surprised in the slightest that Sabé carried herself like a professional soldier right now. During her time as handmaiden while Padmé was Queen of Naboo, all of Padmé's handmaidens, including Sabé underwent rigorous weapons and martial arts training to ensure the protection of their Queen. _She's protecting her Queen._ Anakin thought as he watched the pair of women approach.

When Anakin was sure it was all clear he sheathed his lightsaber, and walked over to the fallen Jedi Padawan Zett Jukassa. He checked for a pulse and found none. Anakin looked at the boy and shook his head. _Damn you Palpatine!_ Anakin then took a deep breath and looked over at his wife and Sabé.

"Are you two all right?" The Jedi Knight asked.

"Yes," they both replied.

Bail walked up to the trio. "I think we should get out of here, we can use my speeder."

"The most sensible thing I have heard all night, let's go," Anakin said as everyone walked up to Bail Organa's speeder. The Alderaan Senator pressed a button on his speeder and a compartment folded away, revealing a back seat. Anakin climbed into the front seat, Padmé and Sabé took the back seat.

"Hold on!" Bail said as he took hold of the steering column and took off into the night sky, leaving the Jedi Temple in flames behind.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was flying away from the planet Utapau as fast as his commandeered starship could take him. He had destroyed General Grievous and had resumed fighting the Separatists Droid Army when Commander Cody and his Clone Troopers fired upon him. He barely managed to make it off the planet alive. He hoped and prayed this was an isolated incident, but his feelings told him otherwise. Right now, he needed to get to safety and find answers. Obi-Wan tapped a comm panel inside his starship, activating the emergency hailing frequencies.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Emergency code 913, I have no contact on any frequency, to anyone friendly out there please respond," he said hoping to raise someone friendly.

A holographic communications image began to take shape in front of him, it was blurry and distorted, and he could not make out the garbled voice. He made a few adjustments on his comm channel and repeated his transmission.

"Master Kenobi? Is that you?" A female voice said as the image began to clear up.

"Ahsoka Tano?! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! My clone troops turned on me and I need help."

"I have just rescued Master Yoda, it appears this ambush has happened everywhere! I barely managed to escape myself, I had to fake my own death even! I'm sending you our coordinates, rendezvous with us as soon as you can!"

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan breathed a small sigh of relief. He was glad Ahsoka and Master Yoda had survived, he only hoped Anakin, Padmé, and Sabé were all right. His computer console beeped with the coordinates Ahsoka had just sent him. He set a course and engaged at the maximum speed.

Senator Bail Organa navigated through the night traffic over Galactic City as Anakin Skywalker explained to him everything that had happened over the past few days, including the revelation that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord, and the grand orchestrator of the Clone Wars. He also explained that him and Padmé had been secretly married and she was pregnant.

"It all makes sense now. I feared in the back of my mind the Chancellor wanted absolute power, but I never imagined he was a Sith Lord," Bail said with almost disbelief.

"It shocked all of us Senator Organa, and now with the Jedi out of the way and with him commanding full control of the Republic military he has no opposition," Sabé said starkly.

Padmé was holding onto her stomach in the back seat and looked discomforted. Sabé turned to her cousin and put an arm around her. "Are you, all right?" She asked.

"I'm feeling a little nauseous, I don't think baby agreed with that little adventure back there-" Padmé began to say before she leaned over and vomited over the side of Bail's speeder.

Bail grimaced as he heard Padmé. Anakin turned around and looked at his wife. "I pity the poor man who might be under that."

 _Gross!_ Sabé thought as she pictured what Anakin said in her mind.

"Are you going to be all right Angel?" Anakin asked with concern while looking at his wife.

Padmé nodded while wiping her mouth on the long black glove covering her arm. As she did so it just dawned on her that she was still wearing the same black and red lace gown from the start of the day; the gown that represented her enslavement to Sheev Palpatine. She turned to Sabé.

"I have to get out of this gown," Padmé said quietly to her cousin.

Sabé smirked. "Wanna trade places again? Except you keep the baby!"

Padmé managed to laugh slightly in response. She had always appreciated her cousin's humor and could always count on her to elevate her spirit.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some new clothes at our earliest convenience," Sabé added while rubbing Padmé's shoulder gently. Padmé nodded, that was good enough for her.

As they continued their way through Coruscanti traffic every holo and video board on the cityscape changed to an image of Chancellor Palpatine, he was giving a speech at the Senate Rotunda.

"Bail, pull over, we have to hear this!" An eager Padmé said while tapping Bail on the shoulder. He complied and pulled over alongside a skyscraper. While watching a giant holoboard everyone noticed the Chancellor was wearing a hooded robe and his face appeared disfigured and pale white.

"Look at him, he looks deformed in some way," Anakin pointed out.

"-And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled! Let it be known that the remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! The attack on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!" Palpatine's voice thundered throughout the cityscape like some sort of deity.

Everyone in Bail's speeder exchanged looks as they continued to watch the Supreme Chancellor give his speech.

"-To ensure the continuing security and stability, I declare a New Order! The Republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure society, ruled by this august body and a sovereign leader chosen for life!" Palpatine exclaimed, declaring himself emperor for life as he raised his hands up to the ceiling of the rotunda as if he were some sort of God before a cheering Senate.

Sabé raised a hand to her mouth and gasped in horror. Bail was absolutely repulsed at the sight of Palpatine's megalomania on full display before the galaxy now. Padmé shook her head. "So, this is how liberty dies, with a thunderous applause...

Anakin grabbed one of the blaster rifles the Nubian women brought into the speeder with them and he took aim at the holographic display of Palpatine from one of the holoboards and fired; the blaster bolt hit the holoboard and it erupted in a shower of sparks before the image faded. Bail looked over at Anakin with a raised eyebrow. Anakin threw the blaster rifle down inside the speeder. Padmé and Sabé exchanged a look and Sabé mouthed the word "wow".

"I was getting mighty tired of looking at Palpatine's face," Anakin angerly stated.

"Hear, hear," Bail said as he resumed driving through Galactic City.

Padmé gazed over at Anakin, a look of worry and concern falling across her face. She thought back to their earlier conversation about how he was struggling with the darkness within him, his current display of anger worried her. It just didn't seem like a very Jedi thing to do. Then again Padmé knew Anakin was always an unorthodox Jedi, in fact marrying her also wasn't a very Jedi thing to do, but Anakin found happiness and peach outside part of that Jedi box that he had to live in. Now, she just hoped and prayed he would remain in the light and not be ensnared by the darkness' grasp.

Nadara, Dark Lady of the Sith had just landed on lava world of Mustafar, she climbed out of the cockpit of her Eta-2 _Actis_ interceptor and marched towards the main building where the Separatist leaders were. She had only a singular purpose on this hell hole; to eliminate all of them. She could instantly feel the intense heat from the planet the moment she landed, she began to sweat, and her clothing was beginning to stick to her. If there was one thing Nadara hated, it was feeling sweaty and grimy. The sooner she completed her mission the sooner she could return to a cooler world.

Nadara entered the central area where the Separatist leaders awaited her. Nute Gunray was the first to greet her. "Welcome Lady Nadara, we've been expecting you."

She did not respond to Gunray, instead she reached out with the Force and began to close off the exits.

An alarmed Gunray looked around, trying to make sense of what was happening. "What are you doing!?" He asked, in a panicked voice.

"This war is over," Nadara said as she reached into her cloak and pulled out the stun grenade Darth Sidious had given her, she threw it in the direction of Gunray and dove for cover as it exploded into a shower of sparks and a large plume of smoke. Most everyone in the room grabbed their eyes and screamed. The entire room was now filling with smoke. Nadara grabbed her lightsaber and activated it. She had trouble seeing, but as a former Jedi she didn't need to rely on her eyes. She reached out into the Force and could feel the panicked Separatist leaders, she began cutting them down one-by-one.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!? Lord Sidious, he promised us peace!" Viceroy Gunray said, but he should have known better than to trust Sidious again, he was betrayed not once but twice now. Nadara approached Gunray, her lightsaber at the ready.

"Then you shall heave your peace, in death," she said in response as she slashed Gunray across the chest; killing him. Nadara sheathed her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt. She looked around the room and smiled at her handiwork.

 _They're all dead, and I have brought peace to the Republic._ She thought as she stepped over Gunray's now lifeless body and tapped a few buttons on a nearby console. After a few moments a holographic image of her master, Darth Sidious, the alter ego of Sheev Palpatine appeared.

"The Separatists have been taken care of my Master," she said proudly.

"Splendid. You have helped me restore peace and justice to the galaxy. Now Lady Nadara, send a transmission that all Droid Army units are to shut down immediately. When you finish return to Coruscant," Sidious responded from his office in Coruscant. He tapped a button and ended the transmission. He then eased back into his chair, a satisfied smile forming over his face. He had succeeded now where all other Sith Lords have failed; he had destroyed the Jedi Order and taken control of the galaxy as the newly anointed Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

However, despite achieving total control over the galaxy one final piece of the puzzle was missing; a new worthy apprentice who would be his right hand. He was about to rectify that however. He tapped a button on his desk and a holographic image of a Clone Trooper of the 501st Legion appeared.

"Have your troops secured the Jedi Temple?" Sidious asked.

"Yes Milord, but we've lost commander Appo, I'm in command now. We're just sweeping the temple for stragglers," the Clone Trooper replied."

Activate the beacon on the Jedi Temple, send out a signal telling all Jedi to return and that the war is over. Eliminate any who enter the temple. I am also sending your way Doctor Desai, see to it you give him protection and your full cooperation," Sidious instructed.

"Yes Milord!" The Clone Trooper said as he ended the transmission.

The self-appointed Galactic Emperor then proceeded to call Doctor Jayce Desai, Chief of Coruscant Medicine. He had a very special mission in store for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."

Chapter XII

Padmé had just finished showering and was changing clothes on board Bail Organa's corvette the _Sundered Heart_. The Alderaan Senator had also been kind enough to give her access to his wife's onboard wardrobe. Unfortunately for Padmé the only item she found that fit her was a cozy terry cloth bathrobe. It would have to do for the time being as she had sent that infernal black dress into the recycler.

As Padmé dried her hair with a towel she looked at her sleeping husband lying in bed. As soon as they arrived in the guest quarters Anakin laid down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately, still feeling quite fatigued from his earlier ordeals. Sabé had gone to Padmé's apartment to retrieve C-3PO and R2-D2 after Anakin insisted they could not leave Coruscant without them. Anakin had considered the droids to be part of the family, especially Artoo, and Padmé agreed with her husband. She had great admiration and love for the astromech droid as her husband did. She wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for Artoo. When escaping the Trade Federation's siege on her planet Naboo when she was Queen 13 years earlier, her Royal starship's shield generator sustained a direct hit. Artoo was the only surviving astromech droid that was able to repair it. Otherwise her starship would have been blown to bits. Threepeo however could get on her nerves from time-to-time, but the protocol droid was a creation of Anakin and that was enough for her to consider him part of the family.

The door chime in the guest quarters rang and Padmé opened the doors and found Bail Organa waiting on the other side. Padmé stepped outside the room so as not to wake her husband. She noticed Bail was also holding a suitcase.

"Your cousin, Ambassador Naberrie has returned with the two droids, and some clothes from your apartment. Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Bail asked Padmé as he held up suitcase and handed it to her.

 _Bless her._ Padmé thought with great relief as she took the suitcase. "Yes Bail, we'll be just fine. I have spoken to Queen Apailana an informed her of the situation. She is sympathetic towards us and has offered us shelter. Bail, please find any Senator you know who is loyal to the Republic and what it stood for. I want to create a resistance coalition against Palpatine. We can't let his tyrannical reign inveigle the galaxy," she said determinedly. Padmé Amidala had devoted her entire life to her homeworld, and to the Republic. The Naboo had always valued freedom and self-determination. The fact that Palpatine was a Nubian disgusted her. He was the antithesis of everything their homeworld stood for. And in many ways, her fight with Palpatine was deeply personal; he had betrayed the Republic, he had betrayed Naboo, and he had wronged her in a way that was darker than either death or night. His remorseless and vicious attack upon her had left a deep scar within her soul. Neither she nor Anakin would rest until he was brought to justice for his multitude of crimes.

Bail nodded. "I agree, I'll speak with Mon Mothma, I know she'll also lend us her support. I suggest you make for Naboo now. I must remain here to avoid the Emperor's suspicions. I received a rather transmission from a very displeased Mas Amedda as to why I missed the special session of Congress. I explained to him I was nursing a bad case of food poisoning... I'm sure if he believed me. The Emperor is calling another special session and I told Amedda I would be there. I'll most likely have to remain here on Coruscant for a while and keep a low profile and maintain an outward appearance of loyalty to the Emperor. Captain Antilles and his crew will see to your every need on your journey."

Padmé frowned. "Wait, if you're here but your corvette is gone, won't the Emperor become suspicious?"

Bail held up a finger. "I got that covered, I filed an official flight plan for Aldaraan saying the Sundered Heart is to pick up my wife and bring her here for a few days to visit me. On the way to Alderaan the ship will make a swift and unscheduled stop to drop you off on Naboo. I've spoken with Breha and she has agreed to come here for a few days to see me, afterwards she'll return home."

Padmé raised her eyebrows, she was quite impressed. "Wow, Bail... That's - thank you! I owe you and Breha a great debt of gratitude for going out on a limb for me here."

The handsome Alderaanian Senator smiled. "You're welcome, and I'll be sure to give her your deepest gratitude. Please give my regards to Queen Apailana. And may the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan stepped foot into the small freighter that had picked him up at the rendezvous coordinates he had received. The airlock hatch opened, and he was greeted by a smiling Ahsoka Tano on the other side. She quickly gave him a hug. "Master Kenobi! Thank goodness you're all right!"

Obi-Wan returned the Togruta's hug. "Likewise," he said in a relieved tone of voice. He then looked around. "Ahsoka, is this your ship?" An inquisitive Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, it is for the moment. Please don't ask how I got it," Ahsoka replied, putting her index finger to her lips and quieting her voice to a whisper. "Some things are better left unsaid."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before chuckling and shaking his head. "Oh, you are Anakin's Padawan all right!"

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "If by that you mean resourceful and always managing to get myself out of sticky situations, then yes."

"Speaking of, how many other Jedi have managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Heard from no one have we..." Came Master Yoda's voice from behind Ahsoka, who then stepped into view alongside her. He was leaning on his walking stick with a solemn expression on his face.

"My Clones turned on me, I barely managed to escape. I had to fake my own death and leave my lightsabers behind on Mandalore. And Maul escaped. Rex... He was the only one who did not turn on me. He didn't make it during the battle... Once the Clones were convinced I was dead they called off their search of me. I was then able to escape Mandalore." Ahsoka said, her voice was soft and mournful in tone. She had been on Mandalore hunting down the former Sith Lord Maul, she was very close to taking him into custody until her troops turned on her, even though she was no longer officially a member of the Jedi Order. She was a Force user working with the Jedi and that was enough for the Clones. So, she was faced with a choice; kill Maul or attempt to rescue her friend and Clone Trooper Rex. She was taught that if there was ever a choice between life or death, it is best to choose life. So, she went to help her friend. As she attempted to come to his aid she was knocked away by a large explosion just in front of him. In the aftermath she could not find him and assumed Rex was dead.

Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that Ahsoka..." He then turned to Master Yoda. "Have we heard from the Jedi Temple at all?"

"Received a coded retreat message we have," the Master Jedi said.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the temple. It says the war is over," Ahsoka added.

"Then we must go back! If there are any stragglers they will fall into the trap and be killed!" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Hmm, suggest dismantling the coded signal do you Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master! There is too much at stake here!"

"I agree, and a little more knowledge might light our way."

On the bridge of Ahsoka's commandeered freighter she set course for Coruscant and engaged the hyperdrive. Even though she was no longer an official member of the Jedi Order, she felt compelled to help her comrades. Dark times lay ahead for them and right now her thoughts dwelled on her former Master. She turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, how is Anakin doing?" She asked.

"He's been through a lot over the past few days... He's been managing. And... Barriss Offee has escaped from prison and appears to have completely fallen to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan said with great regret.

Ahsoka's heart stopped at the mention of Barriss, her former best friend. "Barriss...? No... What happened?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Through the Force Ahsoka could sense great pain emanating from him. "I saw Barriss kill Talanta Muburi in the Jedi Temple..."

Ahsoka brought a hand to her mouth and gasped. She was in a state of shock. First Barriss bombs the Jedi Temple, then frames her for the act. And now Barriss has murdered another Jedi? A Jedi healer who was known for being perhaps the least talented fighter among the Order. However, what Talanta lacked in fighting prowess she made up for in her healing abilities and empathy. All Talanta wanted to do was help people in need, and make friends.

"Talanta? Oh Barriss, how could you?" Ahsoka said to no one in particular, her mind struggling to comprehend the fallen Jedi's latest actions. Ahsoka turned away and closed her eyes as she could feel them watering up. Her heart was broken enough over Barriss' treachery to the Order and to her, but adding her latest crime to the list was almost more than her heart could bear.

"Maybe I should have killed her..." Ahsoka said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Yoda's ears curled down in sadness in response to Ahsoka's statement. "Why say this, hmm?"

Ahsoka turned to face Yoda. "When Barriss was infected by a Geonosian Brain Worm, she begged me to kill her. I told her I couldn't do it... But if I had killed her then..."

Yoda pointed his walking stick at Ahsoka. "The right thing you did. Compassion is the central virtue of a Jedi. Of her own free will Barriss chose to walk the dark path."

Ahsoka's eyes moved and then focused back on Yoda as she contemplated his words. "Perhaps... But perhaps we failed her Master Yoda. Maybe we didn't see the warning signs soon enough. Barriss tried to warn us that the Jedi were losing their way, but we didn't listen to her and it drove her to take extreme measures..."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's former Padawan's shoulder sympathetically. "Ahsoka, you can't blame yourself. It will not do you any favors."

Ahsoka nodded in response, looking down at the deck plate of the freighter. Ahsoka felt a deep void inside her heart right now. _What happened to the girl I would watch holo movies with? What happened to the girl I would tell all my intimate secrets to? What happened to the girl who put others before herself... Oh Barriss... I failed you... But I can't let you go on killing._ Ahsoka silently thought to herself before making a personal vow; that when she next saw Barriss, she would have much to answer for.

Self-appointed Galactic Emperor, Sheev Palpatine stood before the newly christened Imperial Senate inside the Rotunda. He was holding another special session declaring an end to the war.

"With the destruction of the Separatist leaders and their Droid Army I hereby declare the war is over!" Palpatine declared before an applauding senate. Palpatine continued; "I also declare that the Trade Federation and all its assets are hereby nationalized and are property of the Imperial government! Never again will they threaten the galaxy or the hard-won peace we have fought for!" The Senate Rotunda erupted in massive cheers and applause, much of the senate gave Palpatine a standing ovation. He once more raised his hands towards the ceiling in triumph.

The Emperor continued: "Let it be known, that any corporate or private enterprise who stands against the Empire will have their assets nationalized. Dissent will not be tolerated in the Galactic Empire! All dissenters represent a threat to the peace, so many have died to achieve here today!"

Bail Organa sat next to Chandrilian Senator Mon Mothma inside the rotunda. He leaned in, so she could hear his voice above the cheers. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think this is deeply disturbing, he's established a dictatorship. I knew this would happen once the Senate granted him more and more executive powers, and as a practical matter the Senate no longer exists. We are all at his mercy... We voted away our democracy, unbelievable," the Chandrilian Senator said.

"So, you think we should resist?" Bail asked.

"Absolutely, we must expose him for the tyrannical dictator that he is!"

"That's not going to be easy, but what if I told you Padmé Amidala wants to set up an organized resistance, a resistance whose goal is to restore our Republic. And we'll have the support of the surviving Jedi. It's not much right now, but it's a place to start."

Mon Mothma pondered this for a few moments before leaning closer and lowering her voice. "I too have been in contact with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He told me the Emperor has executed an order that has caused all the Clones to turn on the Jedi and have been systematically executing them. He also said the Emperor has been behind everything including the war. He's on his way back here and asked me for assistance, I felt compelled to him, but I had some doubts. Up until now I wasn't sure where the Jedi stood in all this."

"The Jedi were no more happy with the situation than we were before all of this. I can tell you that Emperor Palpatine, is in fact a Sith Lord; the sworn enemy of the Jedi. This takeover of the Republic has all been an elaborate plot by the Sith to achieve revenge against the Jedi and gain control over the galaxy."

Mon Mothma was taken aback by this revelation. When she was growing up she had read about the ancient Jedi and Sith wars over a millennia ago. She thought the Sith were extinct. Somehow it would seem they managed to survive. Her mind was made up, as a loyalist to the principles of the Republic she would assist Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa in the formation of a resistance. "Then the seeds of rebellion against oppression start today. You have my full support. Master Kenobi along with two other Jedi are on their way back here to Coruscant. I think they might be planning on confronting the Emperor, Kenobi said he would contact me again before they arrive."

Bail nodded in response as the two senators looked on as the self-appointed Emperor continued giving his speech. "-It is with great regret that I must announce that the Senator from my homeworld of Naboo, Padmé Amidala is a Jedi collaborator, and thus a traitor to the Empire. Anyone who has knowledge of her whereabouts should come forward. The Empire will give no quarter to traitors! And anyone who does is an enemy of the state and will be dealt with in the harshest fashion!" As the Senate applauded and cheered the Emperor's words, all Bail and Mon Mothma could do was exchange looks of dread.

Queen Apailana of Naboo looked down at the streets of Theed from her Royal palace. Her face painted with the Nubian Royal court white face makeup; a thin line of purple face paint decorated each eye just above and below, and purple lipstick adorned her top lip with a smidge of purple over the center of her lower lip. Dressed in regal purple and gold robes, she was one of the youngest Queens ever to be elected on the peaceful world at the tender age of 12. Now a year into her reign and despite being only 13, Apailana was very mature and displayed a wisdom beyond a girl of her years. Like most of the Naboo, she had immense reverence for Padmé Amidala and aspired to be just as good of a ruler as she was. Before taking office Apailana was a gifted school student, excelling in subjects such as literature and art history. Before being elected Apailana often wrote poetry, however she was too shy to ever show anyone her work, not even her parents or school teachers, thus she kept her poetry writings private.

When she spoke with Senator Padmé Amidala not only did she request shelter, but she informed her she was pregnant and would be accompanied by her husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. The news had completely caught her off guard. She knew Jedi for forbidden to marry, but clearly Anakin Skywalker had taken exception to this rule.

As Apailana was watching the streets of Theed Governor Sio Bibble entered the Royal throne room. "Excuse me your Highness, but your honored guests have arrived."

Apailana turned to greet the Governor and her chief Royal advisor. "Thank you, Governor, please show them in."

The Governor bowed and left the throne room, a few moments later Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala and Sabé Naberrie entered. Anakin bowed as Padmé and Sabé took the edges of their skirts and gave their Queen a curtsy. To conceal his Jedi attire Anakin wore a tan colored poncho. Sabé was now wearing a replacement pair of shoes on loan from Padmé.

"Naboo welcomes home her favorite daughter!" Queen Apailana said with cheer as she stepped forward to greet the trio. Padmé blushed with embarrassment. "Favorite daughter" was a term of endearment the Queen had bestowed upon Padmé, and would sometimes use it when speaking with her.

"Thank you, your Highness. My eternal gratitude for taking us in during these dark times," Padmé said.

"I did this without hesitation, after all you've done for our world. It's time we give something back to you. Can you tell me more about what is happening on Coruscant? I watched Palpatine's speech about the Jedi rebellion and his declaration of a New Order. However, I am highly dubious about his story about a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate. Our history with the Jedi has led me to believe they are the august guardians of our Republic democracy," Apailana stated with confidence.

"That's very true your Highness. Sheev Palpatine is not who he appears to be, he may be Nubian, but he doesn't share our values. I've held suspicions about his true intentions for some time now, and... A few nights ago, he attacked me in his office... Used the Dark Side of the Force on me. He's a Sith Lord, the sworn enemy of the Jedi," Padmé said, trying her best to maintain a strong face despite the emotional pain she was feeling by disclosing what had happened to her, but it had to be said.

Apailana gasped in horror at Padmé's revelations about the Supreme Chancellor who would be Emperor. "Oh... Padmé, that's so lurid!"

"And did you see how disfigured his face looked during his New Order Declaration?" Sabé said.

Apailana nodded. "He looks so... Frightening now."

"That's probably what he really looks like, the more you immerse yourself in the Dark Side it begins to twist your appearance," Anakin added.

"I'm afraid that isn't the worse of it... The Trade Federation's Invasion of Naboo 13 years ago, the Separatist movement, and the Clone Wars, all of it was orchestrated and planned by Palpatine. He has been behind everything your Highness," Padmé explained to the Queen with deadly earnestness.

Queen Apailana's expression turned grim. She took a few moments to ponder what everyone had just told her. She took a few steps toward a window and looked out before turning around to look at the three Republic patriots. "He's managed to chip away at our democracy bit-by-bit, and now he's declared himself Supreme Emperor of the universe."

Padmé stepped over to Apailana. "That's why we need your help your Highness. If you value democracy, freedom, and self-determination, if you valued what the Republic stood for, then together we can fight to restore it. We need to form alliances with like-minded people. We can hide out here out of sight on Naboo while we I know you are taking great risk helping us."

"Restore it? Or build a better Republic on top of it? Because that's what I want us to do, and if we work together we can accomplish this goal." Apailana said with a small smile. She strongly believed in the ideals of the Galactic Republic and like her predecessor, she would not sit idly by and watch her world and the galaxy be engulfed by tyranny, oppression, and persecution.

Padmé returned the Queen's smile. "I think I owe you my life."

"No Padmé, this is the least I can do, for Naboo's favorite daughter."

Padmé slightly blushed again. Apailana then took Padmé aside. "If you're going to stay here, I think you'll need to alter your appearance somewhat, as all of the Naboo knows what you look like. I can have my beautician and handmaidens assist you. That goes for you too, Miss Naberrie."

"This isn't going to involve any cosmetic surgery is it?" Sabé questioned skeptically.

"Oh no, I was thinking of a change of clothes and hairstyle for the two of you. And Anakin Skywalker, you'll need to cover that scar up as well, it's a distinctive feature that identifies you," Apailana ordered.

 _Who am I to refuse a Queen?_ Anakin thought to himself as the Queen summoned her beautician and handmaidens.

Emperor Palpatine sat behind his large desk inside his Executive Office. He had just finished giving another special session address before the Imperial Senate about some of the early changes he had planned for the new Galactic Empire. He wanted the transition from Republic to Empire to be a smooth and seamless one, and that could take a little time and patience, but the Sith had waited a thousand years, what would a few more be? His ultimate plan however was to eliminate the Senate entirely. Once his new planet destroying super weapon, the Death Star had reached completion he would no longer need the bureaucracy to keep the star systems in line. As he sat in thought Mas Amedda approached him.

"Your Imperial Majesty, Doctor Desai has returned from the Jedi Temple," Amedda announced.

"Good! Show him in!" Palpatine replied enthusiastically.

Mas Amedda escorted a short human man who was balding and wore glasses, he was dressed in a long white medical coat. The Emperor turned to greet him.

"Ah, Doctor Desai! Were you able to find what I asked?"

Doctor Desai approached the Emperor's desk and laid a small case down. "Yes, your Imperial Majesty, it was right where you said it would be."

Palpatine opened his mouth with glee and could hardly contain himself in anticipation. He unlatched the small case and pulled out a small capsule that contained a blood sample. It read "Anakin Skywalker". Palpatine held the capsule up in the light before looking back over to the doctor.

"Most splendid Doctor Desai! You've done a great service for the Empire today. I will see to it you get a larger office in reward. Serve the Empire well and you will be rewarded well. Serve the Empire badly... And you will die."

Doctor Desai's eyes went wide, and he gulped. "Yes, your Imperial Majesty, I understand, and thank you."

Palpatine smiled wickedly. "I am not unreasonable Doctor, quite the opposite. You're dismissed now."

The doctor bowed, turned and made his exit. The Galactic Emperor sat back in his chair and admired the small blood sample capsule. He knew the Jedi Order kept DNA records of all their members. This was all he needed to forge his perfect apprentice. His plan was simple; have the Kaminoans create a clone of Anakin Skywalker who would be strictly obedient to him, eventually he would replace Nadara as his apprentice. Palpatine tapped a comm. button on his desk.

"Mas Amedda, prepare my corvette, I will be taking a journey to Kamino shortly," there came no response. "Amedda!" Palpatine called again, but there was only a deafening silence. Sensing a presence behind him he swung around in his chair.

"A new apprentice I hear you have Emperor, or should I call you 'Darth Sidious?'" It was the voice of Jedi Master Yoda. He was standing just beyond the exit hallway to his office and was leaning on his walking stick.

"Master Yoda, you survived," he replied with contempt.

"Surprised?"

"Your arrogance blinds you Master Yoda, now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side!" Palpatine extended his hands and unleashed a flurry of Force lightning into the Jedi Master, knocking him across the room. The Dark Lord cackled in sadistic delight as he stood up and approached Yoda. This was the showdown he had been waiting for, he had waited patiently years for this moment, and he was going to savor every second of it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano sat around a circular table in the private apartment of Senator Mon Mothma. Senator Bail Organa was not present, he was in fact waiting in his speeder for Master Yoda outside the Republic Senate Building, now re-named the Imperial Executive Building. The plan Yoda had discussed with them was for him to confront the Emperor, if he had lived to tell the tale he would meet Organa outside and would be driven away. In the meantime, all the other three could do was wait. Before Yoda's journey to confront the Emperor, Senator Organa had informed the three Jedi that Padmé, Anakin, and Sabé were all right and had gone to Naboo to go underground and form a resistance movement against the Emperor. Ahsoka was quite relieved to hear her former master was all right, but she still had no idea he was married. Obi-Wan and Yoda both felt it was not their place to tell her such news. Feeling it best to let either Anakin or Padmé tell her. During their time with the Senator, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were giving Mothma a brief history of the Sith and their aspirations for total dominance over the galaxy.

"I cannot impress upon you again Senator what danger the elevation of the Sith to the highest political office in the galaxy means. During the last time the Sith ruled the galaxy there was great oppression throughout the galaxy. The Sith Empire built itself on slave labor, something the Jedi nor the Republic stand for," Obi-Wan explained.

"The Sith are all about dominance and control and asserting themselves over the weak. They feed off anger and hatred and view everyone else as inferior to them. The Jedi know this very well and have stood against the Sith for centuries. That is why we offer you our aid right here, right now," Ahsoka added. Initially she couldn't believe what she was getting herself into. She left the Jedi Order and tried to get away from the war, to get away from everything, only to be dragged back into it all. It seemed she just couldn't leave her former life behind, but she had to do this, she could not sit back and let oppression and tyranny return to the galaxy. Her former friend Barriss was also still out there, and she had to find her, she would not rest until she could face Barriss one-on-one.

Senator Mothma nodded at the two Jedi. "Oh, you don't need to convince me. Bail Organa trusts you, Padmé Amidala trusts you, I will trust you. We're all in this together now, to restore the Republic, and -" Mon Mothma's conversation with the two Jedi were cut short as Bail drove up to the side of her apartment in his speeder. He was carrying Master Yoda, whom was clutching his chest and huffing.

"Failed I have... Join Anakin and Padmé on Naboo we must," Yoda said, his voice filled with fatigue. He obviously had taken a beating in his failed battle with the Emperor.

Ahsoka approached Yoda and moved to offer him a comforting hand but he stopped her. "Worry for me do not Ahsoka Tano... Find Anakin we must, only he can one day destroy the Emperor."

"The Chosen One," Obi-Wan stated.

Bail leaned over from his seat. "Hop in quickly, I have arranged travel for the three of you to Naboo, there is a space transport leaving shortly. You will travel there as refugees."

Back on Naboo Anakin was sitting in a chair inside the Throne Room in the Royal palace on Theed. The beautician finished with him first while Padmé and Sabé were still getting their makeovers. Anakin had his burn scar concealed with makeup, and his hair was slicked back. He absolutely hated it. He had refused a haircut, as having his hair cut short reminded him of that Padawan haircut he hated. The beautician then offered to comb his hair straight back with loads of gel. It was also suggested he replace his prosthetic limb with a more natural looking one with skin. Anakin wasn't fond of the idea as he liked the arm he had now; it allowed for more enhanced strength, however he realized the prosthetic he had now might easily identity him, so he conceded to have an operation later that would replace it.

Anakin looked over at Queen Apailana, she was staring outside a window. He was curious about the young girl. She seemed more personable that Queen Jamillia, who always struck him as being an unfriendly person. Jamillia always seemed quite reserved, she disliked small talk and was always blunt. Padmé insisted to Anakin that Jamillia was a wonderful and gifted leader who loved everyone, he just didn't understand her. Padmé got no argument from Anakin as he agreed Jamillia and him had opposite personalities. Anakin decided to strike up a conversation with the young Queen.

"I think Theed is a very beautiful city. You are very lucky to live on such a lovely planet your Highness. I'm originally from the desert world of Tatooine, where sand is our official flower," Anakin said with his trademark wit.

Apailana looked over at the young Jedi Knight. _Curious man_ she thought. "How did you meet Padmé?" She asked curiously.

"I met her when I was nine-years-old. I was a slave boy working in a shop for a merchant named Watto. Her ship was damaged, and she was forced to take refuge temporarily on Tatooine. When I saw Padmé for the first time... I had never seen a woman so beautiful. I thought she was an Angel from the moons of Iego."

Apailana stepped away from the window and walked towards Anakin, she was intrigued and fascinated with his story. "What happened then?" She asked.

Anakin continued with his story. "I was rescued by a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn. He secured my freedom in a bet because I won the Boonta Eve Classic, it's a pod race."

At this Apailana's eyes went wide. "You were a pod racer!? I thought humans lacked the reflexes for it!" She said in disbelief.

"That's true, but my Force sensitivity allowed for me to race. Master Qui-Gon took notice, it's why he placed a bet that freed me..." Anakin's voice then turned from cheerful to sad as he recollected Qui-Gon Jinn. He hardly knew him, but Anakin knew that Qui-Gon believed in him, ever since his death Anakin tried to live his life in a manner that would justify his faith in him. He owed Qui-Gon that much for giving him the chance to live as a free man.

Apailana gave Anakin a sympathetic look. "I know of Qui-Gon Jinn, he's remembered as a hero here on Naboo. His heroism during the Siege of my planet by the Trade Federation is known to all of us. We could never forget him. In my eyes the Jedi are the noble protectors of our Republic. I have always held them in the highest regard."

Anakin looked up at Apailana, his expression serious. "It was the Jedi who gave me my freedom, it's because of that I joined the Order."

Apailana could see in Anakin's eyes that he had a fierce spirit and was a man who valued freedom because of his past of being deprived of it as a child. "Thank you for sharing your story with me Anakin Skywalker. I can see the strength behind your eyes. I'm most grateful to have you on our side."

"Thank you, your Highness," Anakin replied. He was amazed at how grown up Apailana was for her age. Then again, so was Padmé when he first met her. His thoughts focused on Padmé and her time as Queen. He wondered now if Padmé felt just a smidge of contrition for having to miss out on key parts of her teenage years. " _Ani, try not to grow up too fast_ ". He remembered her saying to him a few years back. It's possible she was speaking from her own experience when she said that to him.

Before Anakin and Apailana had the chance to say anything else Governor Sio Bibble opened the door to the throne room and poked his head in. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your Highness, but there's a transmission for you from Emperor Palpatine."

"I'll take it in my throne room, thank you Governor."

At the very mention of Palpatine Anakin's blood began to boil. Anakin wanted nothing more than to kill him where he stood. He remembered teaching Ahsoka that revenge is not the Jedi way, but in Palpatine's case Anakin would make an exception.

Apailana moved to her throne and sat down. Shortly thereafter a holographic image of Emperor Palpatine displayed in the room. Anakin made sure he was hidden away from view.

"Queen Apailana, it is a pleasure to see your face," Palpatine said in a pleasant tone of voice.

"I am at the Emperor's service," Apailana replied.

"By now you know that Senator Amidala has been relieved of her post because of treason."

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty."

"It is most regrettable she decided to become a Jedi collaborator. This will put a severe taint on her legacy for our world... History will remember Queen Amidala as a traitor. I can hardly reconcile with that. But we must move past it, our Empire depends upon it."

"I understand. I am heartbroken she chose to be a traitor to us."

"I as well my young Queen, I as well. I wish that was the only bad news I bring, but her cousin, Ambassador Sabé Naberrie has also been discovered to be a Jedi collaborator as well. It seems treason runs strong in the Naberrie family."

"Then I shall keep a close watch for more traitors in our midst."

"Indeed, you would do well to do that, but right now we will need to fill the vacancies in the Senator and Ambassador positions for Naboo. Please hold special elections for Senator and appoint an Ambassador at your earliest possible convenience Apailana."

"It will be done Milord."

"Good, good! I knew despite being one of the youngest Queens ever to be elected you will serve your position with competence. Go and serve the Empire Queen Apailana."

"All for the Empire."

After Queen Apailana had finished her last sentence Palpatine's disfigured face disappeared. Apailana shuddered, his new appearance made her skin crawl.

"I have to maintain the outward appearance of loyalty while now secretly working to restore the Republic," Apailana said.

"I understand, you're taking great risk to help us, if you're caught-" the young Jedi Knight began before Apailana interjected.

"I could be executed for treason. That's a risk I am willing to take. I love the Republic, and anything for Padmé, Naboo's favorite daughter. Your wife is my greatest role model."

Just then Morté, one of Apailana's handmaidens appeared. "Excuse me your Highness, but they're ready."

"Please, send them in," Apailana said.

Morté led Padmé and Sabé into the throne room. Anakin didn't recognize his wife anymore; her luscious curls were now gone as she had her hair straightened, it had also been cut slightly, and was now dyed a dirty blonde. The front of her hair had also been cut into bangs that now covered her forehead. Anakin didn't like it much. Padmé was now wearing a simple dark green peasant dress. "What do you think Ani?" She asked.

Anakin walked over to his wife and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to miss your curls Padmé, but you look beautiful no matter what."

Padmé knew Anakin didn't like her new look, and to be honest, neither did she. However, for the time being she had no choice. She couldn't afford to be so easily recognized. The two then turned to Sabé. She now had her hair permed and it was dyed a chestnut color. She was dressed now in a navy-blue peasant dress.

"I think Sabé got the better end of the deal," Padmé stated.

"Both of you look lovely," Apailana quickly stated, wanting to put the conversation to rest and move on to the next topic. "As you know Padmé there's a secret tunnel under the palace that runs all the way to a secluded lake house in the forest."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, it's a special vacation home used only by the Queen. I spent some of my time there during my reign."

"That's where I am going to hide you, it has everything you need. If you need to come see me, or if you need to venture into the city you can use the tunnel," Apailana said.

Padmé wrapped a beige colored cloak around her. "Thank you, your Highness! And Morté will be our direct contact should we need to speak to you?"

"Yes, just use the comlink she gave you to contact her should you need anything or need to speak to me, and vice versa. There is another matter which I am going to discuss with my Royal Council... You should know Palpatine has branded you and Sabé as traitors."

Padmé and Sabé exchanged looks. Although Padmé was hardly surprised given what had just recently transpired.

"I'm going to need to hold a special election and appoint a new Ambassador as well. I was thinking on asking Nadé Jamillia to run for Senate," Apailana added.

Padmé felt Nadé Jamillia would be an excellent choice to succeed her in the Senate. She had a good rapport with her when Jamillia served as Queen. She knew her to be an ardent defender of democracy. "If you're asking for my opinion, I think she's an excellent choice to represent Naboo in the Senate. I know she will fight for democracy and might possibly lend us support even."

"Then I will discuss it with my Royal Council. May the Force be with us all."

Palpatine was sitting once more at his desk inside his Executive Office from within the Imperial Executive Building. He had just finished up a transmission with Queen Apailana of Naboo. He was feeling confident the young and inexperienced Queen would fall in line, and if she had any doubts he could always either intimidate her, or outright replace her. Fear was always his primary weapon for maintaining loyalty among his subjects.

Mas Amedda entered the Emperor's Executive Office and bowed. "Your Imperial Majesty our Clones have searched everywhere, but still no sign of Master Yoda."

Palpatine leaned back in his chair and sighed. Their earlier duel was a hard fought one for both, taking them all the way into the central auditorium in the Rotunda. The battle almost seemed to be locked into a stalemate until he and Yoda were knocked away as Yoda attempted to repulse his Force lightning; Palpatine had managed to hang onto a hoverpod while Yoda fell to the floor, that was the last he saw of him. He would have to deal with the Jedi Master later however, as he had more pressing matters at hand.

"It matters little, he'll go into hiding and won't pose a threat to us for a time. Call off the search, we'll deal with him later."

"As you wish. And your corvette is ready for travel your Imperial Majesty," Amedda said.

Palpatine grabbed hold of the medical case Doctor Desai had brought him earlier which contained a blood sample of Anakin Skywalker. "Excellent. My apprentice should be arriving back shortly, when she does, please show her to the chambers I have prepared for her and make sure she receives the special gift I have left her in a box on her bed. If she asks where I am, tell her I am tending to very important matters, that's all she needs to know," Palpatine instructed as he departed his office with a gleeful cackle.

 _I love it when a plan comes together._


	13. Chapter 13

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"It seems to me we are living in a society where far too many people are looking to be entertained, rather than create."

Chapter XIII

Anakin, Padmé, Sabé, along with Morté, one of Queen Apailana's most trusted handmaidens were traveling inside an underground railcar that was taking them to the royal vacation house located on a small island on one of Naboo's many lakes. C-3PO and R2-D2 were traveling in the rear with the group.

"Oh dear, why must they always make these tunnels so dark?" Threepeo said worriedly.

Artoo turned his dome at Threepeo and said something to him that didn't sound all too friendly in his droid language.

"I am not being a baby, and I'll complain if I want to, it's comforting," Threepeo said. Artoo beeped angerly in response.

Anakin leaned close to Padmé. "Sometimes I wish I made him with a mute button," he whispered.

Padmé grinned and nodded. Anakin, playing off her response leaned in closer. "The way they argue, you'd swear they were married."

Padmé started to giggle and quickly brought a hand up to her mouth in an attempt to muffle it. Anakin smiled as he watched his wife. He always loved making her smile and amusing her, when she was happy, he was happy. Over her shoulder, Padmé was holding bag that contained galactic ingots; the physical form of currency of the Republic and now the Empire. Queen Apailana had given the group a generous sum of money for their use while getting set up on Naboo. The Queen had also donated some new clothes for the group as well.

The railcar slowed down and came to a halt. Morté tapped a button on the control panel. "We're here," she said.

The group stepped onto a lift which took them above ground and up into what appeared to be a fully furnished and elegantly decorated room with a long hallway. Adorned on the hallway were portraits of all Naboo's past monarchs. Padmé, and Sabé had been here many times before, but for Anakin, Artoo, and Threepeo it was their first time.

"This is ancestor hall, portraits of all of Naboo's previous monarchs are displayed here in memory to them," Morté said. "Master Skywalker, if you'll allow me to give you a tour?"

"Oh, Anakin's not a Master Jedi yet, he's still a Knight," Padmé corrected with a smile.

Anakin let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips. "There you go again, you did the same thing to me years ago back when I was a Padawan."

"Well it's true, you haven't attained the rank of Master yet."

"I'm beginning to think you like embarrassing me."

Padmé raised a brow under her bangs. "Well, you are cute when you get flustered."

Anakin smiled and pointed at Padmé as he began to be led away by Morté. He stopped when he came to his wife's portrait. She was wearing a white regal gown with a Shiraya fan headdress, her hands were carefully folded in front of her. The plaque below the painting frame read "Amidala of Naboo". Anakin looked the painting up and down, admiring it. "Wow, this is a beautiful painting of her," he said.

"That was drawn by famous Nubian artist Ravio Valessie. He's done all the royal portraits from Amidala to the present," Morté said before gesturing with her hand that she would like to continue the tour. Anakin followed alongside Morté. At Padmé's height she was a lanky and petite girl; with hazel eyes, a tanned complexion, and brunette hair that was mostly concealed under her hooded lavender and pink handmaiden robe. Morté appeared slightly older than Queen Apailana, perhaps by a year. She carried herself with confidence yet with a humble demeanor.

As they toured the house Anakin was not surprised that the royal vacation house was as opulent and large as it was; it had three floors with a walkout deck over the master suite, a promenade viewing area overlooking the lake, a large library filled with vintage and rare books, the house even had a ballroom for special events, and finally a basement below ground which led to the underground tunnel access.

"I think you're going to have to give me a map lest I get lost in this place," Anakin joked.

"We're really quite proud of this place, built almost 200 years ago and it took a decade to complete, mostly because it was constructed not just on a small island, but with a secret tunnel passage under the water and up to the royal palace," Morté said with pride as she continued the tour.

It was pouring down rain over Galactic City on Coruscant. Lighting illuminated the dreary sky, with ominous thunder crackling in the background. Nadara, Dark Lady of the Sith was standing in a shuttlecraft en route to the Palace District in Galactic City. She was accompanied with and being escorted to her new place of residence by the Grand Vizier of the Galactic Empire, Mas Amedda, effectively Emperor Palpatine's administrative right hand. Having returned a short while ago from successfully eliminating the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. Upon her return she learned her master, Emperor Palpatine - Darth Sidious was away on important business. Nadara did not dwell on it however, as it was not her place to do so.

"I think you will like your new place of residence Milady. His Imperial Majesty just had the building completed not long ago. It's a residence tower for Imperial VIP's," Amedda said who unlike Nadara was sitting strapped into the shuttle. Nadara had chosen to stand and hold onto one of the overhead hand rails as she did not feel comfortable sitting next to him somehow. There was something about him that just irked her...

Their shuttle landed on a pad outside a large tower which was being guarded by Clone Troopers. Nadara raised her hood over her head as she exited the shuttle with the Grand Vizier who led her to the entrance. After a short elevator ride they reached the top. The hallway in front of them was decorated lavishly and lined with electric lighting in the shape of old fashioned candles. The two walked up to the end of the hallway and Grand Vizier Amedda pressed a button on the wall and the doors slid open with a swoosh sound. He extended his hand and Nadara stepped through the doorway. She looked around in amazement; what lay in front of her was a large apartment decorated rather garishly. There was a spacious living area with a luxurious sofa with purple velvet pillows behind a window overlooking the city. At the end of the living room as a small fountain. On the other side was the doorway to the bedroom complete with a bed fit for royalty.

Nadara was in absolute awe as she walked around the apartment, she had never had living space like this before. She was used to the modest chambers she lived out of in the Jedi Temple. She didn't even know what to say.

"This will be your living space now, serve his Imperial Majesty well and you will be rewarded well," Amedda said.

Nadara turned around and faced the Grand Vizier. "I only wish to please our Emperor."

"See that you do," Amedda replied before turning to leave but stopped and looked back over at Nadara as he reached the doorway. "By the way, the Emperor has left a gift for you on your bed." With that Amedda stepped through the doorway, the automatic doors closing behind him.

 _A gift?_ Nadara thought to herself as she walked into the bedroom. On top of the bed lay a white box and a holo recorder. She picked up the recorder and activated the message; a holographic display of Emperor Palpatine looked at her, his face disfigured and deformed. "My apprentice, at the moment I am away on important business for the Empire, however I wanted to reward you for serving me well. Lady Nadara after watching you and I have observed you would make for a most deadly assassin. This is an art I will help train you in if you are to serve me well. You are to be a palpable presence by my side, enforcing my will upon the enemies of the Empire, and striking from the shadows when necessary. If you are to serve me in this endeavor, you will need the right clothes to aid you-"

 _Oh great, he's given me lingerie, I am to kill our enemies with munificent cleavage._ Nadara thought with amusement as she continued listening to the message.

"...Inside is a special mirror cloak I had crafted for you. The cloak features a special reflective surface that will allow you to blend into your environment better. I think you will be quite pleased with it. We will continue your training when I return." Palpatine's face disappeared, the recording having ended.

Nadara reached over for the box and opened it. Inside lay a long-hooded cloak. Nadara removed it and held it out, it was black in color and did not feel very stealth like. She flipped it around and noticed she could almost see past it. _Oh, it was folded inside out!_ She then wrapped it around her body and pulled the garment down over herself. She walked over to a mirror and noticed how the rest of her seemed to almost disappear into the background of her room. A smile formed over Nadara's red colored lips. She was most certainly going to enjoy wearing this special gift from her master.

Nadara reached up and caressed the stolen japor snippet necklace. Her thoughts focusing on Anakin Skywalker. His very name invoked anger, rage, and oddly a strange and curious desire within her. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes before laying down against it, letting her feelings and thought carry her away as the storm raged outside her apartment tower.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker was standing at the edge of master suite deck, her hands resting on the railing. She was looking over the lake and its sparkling deep blue pure water. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, how wonderful it felt to breathe the clean air of her homeworld again. Although she did not mind Coruscant, her heart would always be on Naboo. Coruscant did not have the vast forests, shimmering oceans, or the beautiful classical architecture that Naboo had. Anakin came up behind her and slipped his arms carefully and her waist, his hands resting gently over her baby bump.

"Ani, one of the first things I want to do here is fix up the baby's room. I saw the Queen kindly donated some boys and girls baby clothes for us, but we'll still need a crib, bedding, nightlight, bottles, diapers... Oh so much... And how are we going to haul a crib all the way over here without being seen?" Padmé said worriedly.

Anakin frowned, she had a point. The last thing they wanted was to be seen carrying a crib into and through the royal palace. Everyone would think Queen Apailana was pregnant, it would be the scandal of the century. However, Anakin was an accomplished builder, perhaps he could create one himself. "I could build one."

Padmé looked back over at her husband. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, I built Threepeo didn't I?"

"Ani, building a droid and building a crib are two very different things."

"I can build anything Angel, all I'll need is some wood and my lightsaber will do the rest."

Padmé laughed at her husband's statement. This would be interesting to be sure. "All right Mr. Craftsman, but it has to be solid, stable, and comfortable."

"Don't worry, I can do it," the Jedi Knight confidently asserted.

"And how would you mill it?"

"With my lightsaber!"

Padmé laughed. "Oh Ani, you're going to need more than that! You'll need a little woodshop! And besides, I think the Queen would be quite displeased if you began chopping down trees around the vacation house."

Anakin frowned once again, he knew Padmé was right, nevertheless he wanted to stay busy during any free time, and he wanted to get back to his artisan roots from his early childhood. "But, maybe I can have the queen send over some small wood crafting tools, if she gave you permission to use some of the wood from the branches of the trees surrounding the vacation house every now and then," Padmé suggested.

Anakin nodded. "That could work. So... What do we do about a crib?"

"I can ask the Queen if she'd allow having one flown in via a small shuttle."

"That may be our best option," Anakin said, yielding to circumstance.

Just then a knock came from behind the couple, they turned around to see Sabé. "I'm sorry to interrupt! But you'll never guess who's here!" She said with excitement. She then made a come gesture with her hands and soon after Obi-Wan and Yoda came into view.

Anakin's eyes lit up with elation. "Obi-Wan! Master Yoda!" Anakin walked over and hugged his former master.

Yoda looked up at Padmé with a kind smile. "Relieved I am to see you that you are well Senator," he said leaning on his walking stick.

"Thank you, Master Yoda, but I'm not a Senator anymore... Palpatine has branded me a traitor to his new Empire, me and my cousin Sabé both," Padmé said with regret.

Yoda pointed his walking stick at Padmé. "A Senator of the Republic you are, not the Empire."

Padmé was warmed by the small Jedi Master's words of wisdom. "Thank you, Master Yoda," she said with a slight smile.

Yoda leaned back on his walking stick. "A rebellion you are going to begin, mmmm?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I'm trying to set up a coalition with Senator's Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and some of the surviving Jedi, and now that you and Obi-Wan are here-"

Yoda closed his eyes and shook his head regretfully. "Stay I wish I could, but into exile I must go."

Padmé's eyes went wide with surprise. "Why Master Yoda? We could use your help, now more than ever."

"Too dangerous it is for the surviving Jedi to be in one location, and old I have become. Fought my last battle I have."

Anakin approached Yoda. "Where will you go then Master?"

"To Dagobah. However, during your time here more training I have for you."

Obi-Wan looked puzzled. "Training?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the Netherworld of the Force. Your old master."

"Qui-Gon!?" Obi-Wan said with amazement.

"How to commune with him I will teach you."

"I've seen him, I think he's spoken to me a little in visions, but I haven't been able to commune with him on my own," Anakin said.

This piqued Obi-Wan's interest. "What has he said to you?"

"He told me that to fulfill my destiny I would first need to bring balance to my emotions, but that sounds overly simplistic to me," Anakin replied.

Yoda then pointed to Anakin. "Help you he can Anakin. Before I go teach you how to commune with him I will."

Anakin nodded. "Well in the meantime I think we should hunker down, hide out here until the time is right."

"I think you're going to need a new plan Skyguy!" A familiar voice shouted from inside the house.

 _That voice!?_ Anakin thought as his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano poked her head out from behind the doorway that led onto the master suite deck terrace.

"Snips!" Anakin said with exhilaration. Ahsoka walked up to her former master and hugged him tightly. After a few moments the two broke their hug as Anakin held her shoulders gently. "I'm so relieved you're all right! What happened on Mandalore?" He asked.

"Long story short, my Clones turned on me, Maul escaped, I was able to steal a small freighter. I managed to pick up Masters Yoda and Kenobi. We made our way back to Coruscant, we were in contact with Senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, they informed us of your whereabouts and we secured passage here to meet you," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin then took his former Padawan by the hand and brought her over to Padmé. "Well, I'm just glad you're all right and we're all here together, that's what matters most. And... Ahsoka you know Senator Padmé Amidala, but I want to introduce you to her as my wife, and we're going to have a baby."

Ahsoka's eyes went wide with shock. She looked at Padmé and then back at Anakin. "H-How long have you been married?" Ahsoka managed to say.

"For a little over 3 years now," Padmé said placing her hands on her stomach.

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin. "And you never told me!? Why not!?

"Because it was forbidden by the Jedi Code. I didn't want you to think of me as a hypocrite. But I love Padmé, I always have, ever since I first laid eyes on her."

Ahsoka was still letting the revelation of what Anakin had just told her sink in. "Wow," was all she could manage to say. She looked over at Padmé. "When are you due?"

"Not for another month and a half."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know, we want to be surprised."

"Well please accept my sincere congratulations to both of you. And Anakin, you should have told me!" A displeased Ahsoka said placing her hands on her hips.

Padmé looked down trying to hide her giggle. Ahsoka was certainly a cute girl, with a lot of fire inside of her. The perfect Padawan for her husband.

"Would you have thought of me as a hypocrite if I had?" Anakin questioned.

"No! And, I would have kept your secret safe. I just... Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I am just glad you have found happiness."

Anakin hugged his former Padawan again. "The Force has brought us all back together for a reason, it's a blessing."

"Yes, and I want us all to fight Darth Sidious together. The Force has chosen us to restore freedom and peace to the galaxy," Ahsoka said before looking over at Padmé. "So, do I call you Mrs. Skywalker now?"

When Ahsoka said that the realization hit home. She really didn't have to hide the fact she was married now, and as a legal matter she could call herself Padmé Amidala Skywalker. But Ahsoka was Anakin's former Padawan, and that made her a friend. "You can call me Padmé, Ahsoka."

"Is anyone hungry?" Sabé's voice came from inside the master suite.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Actually, food does sound like an excellent idea, I'm famished."

Anakin released Ahsoka. "Need any help in the kitchen Sabé?"

 _Oh no..._ Padmé thought in dread.

From inside her private apartment on Coruscant, Nadara tossed and turned in her bed, a flash of lightning from outside her bedroom window illuminated her features.

 _"If there's one thing we clones know, it's how to stop a Jedi,"_ an infested Clone Trooper said as he held up a Geonosian Brain Worm and walked towards Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee.

 _"No! No! Don't!"_ Barriss begged as she struggled against her attackers who were restraining her. Her efforts were futile however as she felt the Brain Worm enter her body, she could feel it's disgustingly slimy features invading her face. Once inside her the Brain Worm wrapped itself around her cerebral cortex, as it did so she felt herself slipping away; unable to control her faculties. Her will became superseded by the parasitic worm that was now in full control of her mind and body. Now with only the single-minded purpose to infest or kill her friend Ahsoka Tano. She eventually caught up with her friend and dueled with her. During their battle Barriss was blasted by a ruptured coolant hose; knocking her to the deck and weakening the worm inside of her, just enough for Barriss to break past the parasite's control. She wanted her suffering to be over, to be released from the wretched parasite's domination.

 _"Please, kill me!"_ An infested Barriss beseeched.

Unwilling to give up on and kill her friend, a determined Ahsoka refused. " _I can't!"_

The worm then reasserted full control over Barriss, she stood up and attacked her friend once more, but Ahsoka managed to best her. The Brain Worm, unable to tolerate the extreme cold from the coolant emerged from Barriss' mouth in a desperate act of self-preservation. Barriss grabbed her head and screamed as she attempted to resist the parasite's hold over her mind. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and prepared to make a killing blow.

"No!" Nadara shouted as she awoke from her nightmare. She sat up in bed and was breathing heavily. She brought a hand up to her chest and looked around. Nadara took a deep breath and exhaled slowly once she realized she was safely in her bedroom. She looked over towards the window. It was still pouring down rain outside, a bolt of lightning lit up her room for a second followed by a haunting thunderclap.

Nadara wiped her forehead, which was covered in a cold sweat. This was a recurring nightmare she had been having for a long while now. During the Clone Wars while she and her friend Ahsoka were on board medical frigate TB-73, Geonosian Brain Worm parasites began infesting the Clone Troopers and crew that were aboard. One of them managed to take control of her body, and although her friend Ahsoka was ultimately able to free her from the parasite's grip, the experience traumatized her, leaving a lasting impact on her psyche. It was one of the few holdovers from her previous life as Jedi Barriss Offee that remained with her. The passage of time was indeed cruel, as it did little to heal the scar she carried within her.

Nadara threw off her covers and stood up, dressed in only her brassiere and bikini bottoms, she did not yet have the opportunity to obtain proper sleepwear or other clothes besides the Sith trappings she was wearing earlier, something in which she would remedy at her earliest convenience. She walked into the bathroom and switched on the light, placing her hands over the sink and splashing her face with lukewarm water. She looked up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. For a moment she thought she could see Ahsoka standing behind her.

 _"Barriss, what has become of you?"_ Ahsoka's voice said. Nadara turned around, only to find Ahsoka wasn't there. Nadara closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. _I must be losing my mind._ Nadara thought to herself as she looked back over at the mirror, her penetrating deep blue-eyed gaze reflecting back at her. She reached out and touched her reflection. It was as if another part - a long forgotten part of herself was reaching out to her. Nadara was quickly overcome with anger as she balled her hand into a fist and punched the mirror; striking it so hard it cracked. Nadara then opened her fist and looked at the back of her hand; her knuckles were bleeding slightly, and blood began to trickle down her hand. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small epidermal regenerator and treated her wound, silently chastising herself for being so emotional. When she had finished she walked back over to her bed and climbed in, she laid her head down on a pillow and looked outside her window, hoping that the sound of the falling rain might alleviate her nightmares...

Emperor Palpatine's shuttle landed on the rain soaked landing pad of the ocean world of Kamino. _Does it ever stop raining here?_ Palpatine thought as he grabbed his precious cargo and proceeded down the landing ramp, escorted by his Red Guards as he entered the main administrative building. The Kaminoans were known throughout the galaxy as being the foremost authority on genetics, with second to none cloning abilities. They had they had created the Grand Army of the Republic's Clone Troopers, and now they would create for Sheev Palpatine, the supreme ruler of the galaxy's most clandestine project yet. As he entered the facility, Palpatine was greeted by a slender Kaminoan female.

"Emperor Palpatine, welcome to Kamino. You honor us with your presence. I am Taun We, administrative aide to Prime Minister Lama Su. How can we help you today?" Taun We said politely while giving a bow.

"Ah, Taun We, thank you for receiving me. I have here in this case a special blood sample I want to have cloned," Palpatine said holding up his prized possession.

Taun We extended her arm towards a door at the end of the hallway. "Yes, of course, let us proceed to the laboratory where we can take a closer look."

Inside the main laboratory Palpatine had handed Taun We the DNA sample from Anakin Skywalker. He watched intently as the Kaminoan geneticists analyzed it and then delivered a report to Taun We. Her slender form then approached the Emperor.

"Emperor Palpatine, we can create a single clone from the sample you sent us. He is a Force sensitive yes?"

"That's correct, can you clone this as well?"

"We can, however the clone's Force sensitivity will be slightly inferior to that of the original host."

Palpatine scowled. This was news that greatly concerned him. "How inferior?"

"The clone should have about 85% of the ability of the original host given our genetic replication techniques."

 _That will have to do._ He thought. "Very well. When you clone him, I want him to be absolutely loyal to me, obeying my every command without question, and I also want growth acceleration for the clone, but not too quickly, I don't want him dying on me in just a few years."

"We could give him the same acceleration we used on your Clone Army. It should take him about 10 years to reach physical maturity. After that he should live 20 more years, give or take."

Palpatine pondered this for a moment. This would mean he would have to put up with his inferior alien female apprentice for about a decade. However, given the circumstances he had no choice. "That is acceptable, now all we need to do is negotiate payment."

"Oh, course Emperor, if you'll step this way I'll introduce you to Prime Minister Lama Su, he will be most pleased to have the Empire's continuing business."

On Naboo, the sun had recently set. Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka were resting in their rooms. Yoda, having taught Anakin and Obi-Wan how to commune with Qui-Gon's spirit had departed for Dagobah a short while ago, courtesy of a small escape craft Queen Apailana had given him.

Sabé Naberrie, dressed in a long purple silk nightgown was lying on her bed reading a novel and drinking a cup of tea, oil lamps were providing the perfect ambient lighting for her. As she was reading a knock came at her door. "Enter," she said putting her book down.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped through her door and approached her, she took note he was still wearing his Jedi attire. She leaned back up against the bed, looked up at the Jedi Master and smiled. "Hello Obi-Wan, come, sit!" She said patting the bed.

Obi-Wan blushed slightly and sat down on the bed. Sabé sat up slightly, her permed hair draped over her face and shoulders. Obi-Wan noticed the soft glow of the oil lamps reflected off her face in a most amorous manner. "I, uh, I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I was actually hoping for a little company tonight," she said softly.

That soft voice of hers, he remembered how she used to speak that way to him those 5 years ago when they had their brief romance. He never forgot it, or how enrapturing it sounded to his ears. He looked into her deep brown eyes, which seemed to resonate with desire. Obi-Wan started feeling a little hot, and it wasn't from the oil lamps. He also took notice of her new hairstyle, and he rather liked the red tone and soft curls it now had. "I really like what they did to your hair, you look more bewitching than ever," he said, beginning to fidget. He could feel the desire emanating from her, though one didn't need to be a Jedi to see that.

Sabé sat up more and leaned in closer to him. "The better to seduce you with perhaps?" She said softly as she reached out with her hand and began to gently caress his shoulder. Their whole ordeal and recent time spent with each other again rekindled her long-repressed desire. She had missed him greatly. She knew him well enough however to know she would have to make the first move, for all his bravery Jedi nobility, he was quite shy. She leaned in closer still to him. "Tell me, why have you come to my bedroom Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's heart began beating faster, it ached for release, but despite how much he missed her, he was still a Jedi, and the Jedi Code forbade attachments. However, given the recent circumstances and with the Order all but destroyed, and considering Anakin's marriage it seemed the old ways were giving way. In fact, Anakin's marriage had served to inspire him tonight. He worked up the nerve to come to her bedroom and was going to confess his feelings for her. He reached up with a hand and touched her face with it. Sabé closed her eyes as he felt her smooth and soft skin. "Sabé, I've missed you... Ever since you've come back into my life I've realized I feel incomplete. I want... I want to start over, with you, with us. Anakin's marriage to Padmé has inspired me, that's why I'm here tonight."

Sabé raised an eyebrow and slipped her hands around Obi-Wan's neck. "Mmm, I'm glad to see the student has taught his master some valued wisdom," she said, her voice just above a whisper. Sabé moved her hands gently around his back and pressed herself up against him. Obi-Wan could feel her breasts rising and falling as her breathing quickened a little; her hot breath tantalizing his skin on the side of his neck as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his, however instead of kissing his lips, she kissed a mouthful of beard instead. Sabé gently pushed Obi-Wan off her.

"Oh, yuck!" She said.

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped in shock and surprise. "Yuck!?" He said with bewilderment.

"I've never kissed you with a beard before!" Sabé then gently pushed Obi-Wan out of her bedroom doorway.

Obi-Wan was still flabbergasted. "You kiss me, and you say yuck?"

Sabé turned around, but before closing the door she tossed a razor his way. Obi-Wan held his hands out and caught it in a basket catch. Sabé smiled charmingly at him as she then closed her bedroom door, leaving a very frustrated Obi-Wan looking down at a straight razor.

Emperor Palpatine's corvette had just left orbit of Kamino and had entered hyperspace for the journey back to Coruscant. His trip to Kamino had been a resounding success. He had successfully negotiated the Kaminoans to make a clone of Anakin Skywalker. He would journey back to Kamino whenever he could to supervise the boy's training. He would keep him hidden there until he was confident he was ready to become his new apprentice. After such time, he would do away with Nadara as she would no longer be useful to him. Palpatine smiled wickedly from ear to ear as he sat in his suite. His perfect new plan had now been set in motion...


	14. Chapter 14

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"The achievement of courage is not one for the timid. By perseverance you must reach deep inside yourself and come to terms with your own personal demons."

Chapter XIV

The following morning Anakin, Padmé, Sabé, and Ahsoka were sitting at the large rectangular shaped dining room table. Anakin was sitting at one end, with Padmé on the other. Anakin looked up from his breakfast. "Where's Obi-Wan? He's usually up and eating breakfast before I am."

Padmé shrugged. "Maybe he just overslept?"

Anakin was about to respond when Obi-Wan stepped into the dining room, he had a large smile on his face and was clean shaven. He walked passed Threepeo and Artoo who were standing by the entrance. "Oh, good morning Master Kenobi. Oh my, you have shaved your beard sir," the protocol droid commented.

Everyone looked up from their meals in surprise. Sabé smiled at the sight of the clean-shaven Jedi Master. He stroked the sides of his cheeks with his hand and turned to Threepeo. "Smooth as a protocol droid's bottom eh, Threepeo?"

"What did he just say!?" An astonished Threepeo said to Artoo.

As Obi-Wan sat down across from Sabé, Anakin reached out with the Force and pulled an apple from Padmé's plate and onto his own. He cut it into slices before gently pushing them back to her with the Force. "Thank you, Ani," Padmé said with a smile. She recalled he did this for her once before when he was her bodyguard on Naboo a few years back, just before they got married. She was thankful that the war as well as recent events had not diminished his boyish charm which she loved.

On Anakin's end he was somewhat expecting a grumpy response from Obi-Wan and hearing some lecture about him making frivolous use of the Force. Instead he looked over and saw Obi-Wan smiling sheepishly at a certain former Nubian Ambassador. Sabé leaned forward and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, smiling adoringly at the Jedi Master.

The exchange had not gone unnoticed by Padmé. "Sabé, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were dating!"

Anakin looked up from his meal. "Master? Is something going on between the two of you?" He questioned curiously.

"Well..." Obi-Wan began, not really knowing what to say. "Me and Sabé had a brief romance about 5 years ago."

Anakin was thunderstruck. "Hold on. You? Obi-Wan Kenobi? The same Obi-Wan Kenobi who told me "Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin they betray you. You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken." Do you remember when you said that to me?"

All eyes in the room looked upon Obi-Wan as he turned to look at his former Padawan. This would be a hard explanation for Anakin and everyone present, all he could do was tell the truth. "Anakin, I was hard on you because of my own personal experience. I had a brief romance yes... I realized if I got caught I would be expelled from the Jedi Order, and then who would complete your training? I made a promise to Qui-Gon I would train you, and if I was expelled, I would have failed him, and if you got expelled from the Jedi Order what would you do? Where would you go? Your Force sensitivity if left undisciplined, I fear what would have happened to you."

Anakin was silent, he looked seriously at his former mentor. In some ways Anakin felt Obi-Wan was being a hypocrite, in other ways he felt he was just being human and was just as susceptible to the power of the heart as anyone else. As a Padawan Anakin had this larger than life image of his master. Now he realized just how human he really was. _The mighty Obi-Wan Kenobi was brought low by a woman. He is human after all._ Anakin understood this perfectly, for the first time in their friendship he felt a certain understanding about his mentor that he thus far had never had. Of course, Anakin could call him out as a hypocrite, however to do so in front of everyone at the table would be a low blow, and Anakin owed his life to him a dozen times over. Obi-Wan was his brother, and he decided the best thing to do was to be supportive of him. "For what it's worth, I do understand the struggle you went through... At least now you are getting a second chance. You must really love Sabé an awful lot, you shaved your beard for her."

"I like that Obi-Wan, I like the Master Kenobi with no beard!" Sabé said gleefully.

The Jedi Master cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I did it for you Sabé." Of course, everyone knew that was a difficult admission for him, and he most likely would never have done so had he not been in the company of his closest friends.

"How did you two fall in love in the first place?" A curious Padmé asked.

Sabé looked over at her cousin. "It actually occurred back when you requested Jedi assistance to hunt down the infamous "Killer of Theed"."

Obi-Wan would never forget that, he recalled it as if it happened just the other day. He looked over at Ahsoka, who was not familiar with the incident. "It happened five years ago, and it was one of the few missions I did without Anakin, as he was engaged in other training at the time. There was this serial killer on the loose in Theed. He had already murdered 7 girls. The Nubian Security Forces were unable to apprehend let alone identify him. So Padmé during her tenure as Queen requested I come and investigate. Sabé as one of Padmé's most trusted handmaidens served as my liaison. So, we began working together and we struck up a good rapport. However, the killer always remained just out of reach. Against Padmé's objections Sabé volunteered to use herself as bait, and we sprung a trap for him. Only, things didn't go quite as planned and Sabé was almost his next victim. Afterwards the encounter made us realize our feelings for one another and we had a brief relationship."

Padmé was somewhat surprised her cousin managed to keep her relationship so well hidden from her and anyone else. Then again, she was her cousin and Padmé herself had done a fairly good job in attempting to hide her marriage with Anakin; keeping their marriage a secret for three years. "That's actually quite romantic," she said in a dreamy voice.

Sabé nodded with a smile.

Ahsoka looked over at Anakin, and then at Padmé. She had absolutely no idea what to say. She felt very awkward at the table. "I feel like I'm the only Jedi now who didn't have a romance of some kind."

"I wonder... How many other Jedi might have had secret attachments now that I think about it," Padmé questioned with great curiosity. She used to think she and Anakin were a unique case, but it was clear now they weren't the only ones.

"Master Fisto, I could see he often tested the limits of the Jedi Code with Aayla Secura. Those two were very close," Anakin said.

"You noticed?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "I'm a married man Obi-Wan, I see these things."

"Wow, Master Fisto?" Ahsoka said in amazement.

"Well, I don't know if the two of them ever had a secret romance or not, but I could tell you he certainly harbored deep affection for her," Anakin said looking over at his former Padawan. Ahsoka, she was a well-trained and capable warrior with a good head on her shoulders. However, she was naive when it came to certain matters of the heart. Anakin realized one day he would have a conversation about love with his son or daughter someday, the thought terrified him.

"Oh," Ahsoka said quietly as she began playing with her food with her fork. She was starting to feel left out, and it made her feel isolated. Anakin looked over at her, sensing her feelings through the Force.

"Ahsoka, you left the Jedi Order a year ago, in that time you never met a person who caught your fancy?" Anakin asked her. Anakin noticed she had matured into a very lovely woman, her lekku had now grown quite pronounced and had a very distinctive color pattern, along with her white facial pigments.

"No," she replied in a sad tone. Ahsoka couldn't explain why, but her thoughts began rushing back to her former best friend Barriss Offee. The two of them had shared much together. From happy memories to intimate pains, and she loved Barriss in a very deep way, not necessarily in a romantic way, but a deep attachment with sincere affection nonetheless. Her betrayal felt like a lightsaber stabbing her straight through the heart, and the revelation of what Barriss had done recently at the Jedi Temple was almost more than her heart could bare.

Through the Force Anakin could sense Ahsoka's thoughts were dwelling on Barriss, he could feel her sorrow and remorse, and it pained him greatly to see Ahsoka like this. He knew her better than anyone else at the table. Right now, he wished he could take up her pain as his own. Anakin silently swore to himself that Barriss Offee would answer for her betrayal, he would see to it personally. Ever since Anakin took Ahsoka as his Padawan learner he was extremely protective over her. For she was part of his family, and no one got away with hurting Anakin Skywalker's family. Barriss would pay for hurting Ashoka; with interest.

Obi-Wan finished his breakfast and looked over at his former Padawan. "Anakin, I think we should begin our morning meditation exercise. Master Qui-Gon awaits."

Anakin was snapped back into reality and set his utensils down. "Oh, uh, yes, yes, of course. By all means."

Obi-Wan could sense Anakin was preoccupied but decided not to pursue it for the time being. He stood up and addressed the three women at the table. "Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company," he said in a gentlemanly fashion.

 _Oh, the pleasure will be all mine,_ Sabé thought to herself as she began thinking about rekindling her old flame.

"Oh, Ani, me and Sabé were planning on going into the city looking for baby stuff while you and Obi-Wan are doing your training," Padmé said to her husband as he approached her.

Anakin kissed her gently. "That sounds like a great idea, but be careful you two. I'll see you later Angel, I love you."

"I love you too," Padmé replied affectionately.

Sabé looked up to Anakin. "Don't worry, I've watched her back plenty of times before," she said assuredly.

As the two Jedi turned to leave Threepeo stopped Obi-Wan. "Uh, excuse me Master Kenobi, but may I?" The golden protocol droid asked while holding out his hand; wanting to feel Obi-Wan's clean shaven face. Obi-Wan assumed Threepeo wanted to know if there was truth to his statement on his face being as "smooth as a protocol droid's bottom".

"Oh sure," Obi-Wan replied as he leaned over. Threepeo felt Obi-Wan's face with his fingers for a few seconds. Obi-Wan grinned with confidence, but was dismayed however when the protocol droid shook his head and walked away. Leaving a dumbfounded Jedi Master standing at the kitchen exit.

Obi-Wan and Anakin, the former master and apprentice pair were sitting on the grass under a tree by the lakeside outside the Royal Vacation Home. Their eyes closed in meditation, each of them focused on trying to commune with the spirit of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. It wasn't long before the two Jedi could feel his presence and hear his voice.

"Hello Obi-Wan, hello Anakin. The two of you have just taken your first steps onto an extraordinary journey. On the path of this journey you two will share in my knowledge of both the Living Force and the Cosmic Force. Anakin if your former Padawan Ahsoka Tano is willing to join us for this journey when she feels ready, she is welcome to."

For Anakin and Obi-Wan the outside world seemed to slip away as they continued their commune with the spirit of the Jedi Master.

 **-1.5 months after the Declaration of the New Order-**

Inside an abandoned factory in Coruscant's "The Works" district Lady Nadara was hunting; hunting her prey. Over the past month and a half Darth Sidious had been training Nadara to be a skilled assassin, teaching her how to hide and strike from the shadows. Now in a dilapidated factory she was hunting a couple of criminals Sidious had "freed" from a nearby prison, on the condition that if they could kill Nadara they would be granted their freedom. If she could kill them she would prove herself worthy of entering the next level of her training. In this match they had everything to gain, and she everything to lose. This had become her greatest test yet, and to survive she would have to rely on her cunning and pure grit. In addition to her lightsaber, he taught her to construct a very small lightsaber shoto, or lightdagger. It was gripped with one hand and it produced a very short and thin plasma blade. Upon constructing one, it rapidly became a favorite weapon of hers for assassinating.

A convict was quietly navigating through the maze of rusty pipes and machinery, he was carrying a blaster pistol and was carefully looking over his shoulder. He turned around and looked back in front, eyes ever alert for his target. As he walked past a set of pipes he didn't see a carefully camouflaged figure who raised her head. He didn't notice the female Sith sneaking upon him with almost cat-like speed: There was no time to react, no time to scream as a hand covered his mouth to muffle any sound he might make. Another hand brought a lightdagger up against his neck. He felt a sharp pain as the plasma blade went across his throat from ear-to-ear; slicing his neck open. Nadara released her prey and watched his lifeless body fall to the floor. She turned her head and looked behind her; her deep blue eyes were now colored dark red, courtesy of contact lenses she wore. Her old belt buckle with a heart symbol had now been replaced by a silver colored military buckle that bore the state emblem of the Galactic Empire.

Nadara quickly concealed herself within her cloak and vanished into the factory machinery labyrinth, moving on to hunt her next victim. She was cold, calculating, and meticulous in her preparation. She recognized that assassination was an art form, and like any true artist, she took great professional pride in getting her work done. She could feel a nearby presence and she moved swiftly and silently towards it. Nadara peeked around a corner and saw a female convict who was facing her alongside a row of machinery. Nadara quickly moved back behind cover. _Time for a little mind trick._ Nadara thought as she held up a hand and flicked her index and middle fingers; using the Force to influence her prey into thinking a sound could be heard behind her. The female convict turned around thinking she had heard something. With the convict's back now to her, Nadara took her opening and held out her lightdagger and threw it at her prey. With the aid of the Force Nadara was able to guide the weapon so that it embedded itself in the back of the convict's skull; killing her instantly.

Nadara admired her handy work but she made a mistake in letting her guard down. The last remaining convict caught sight of her and charged her; knocking her to the floor. "I'm gonna kill you bitch!" He said as he wrapped his hands around her throat and began choking her. Channeling all her anger, Nadara managed to Force push her attacker off; knocking him against an old metal gantry. Taking advantage of her opponent's disorientation Nadara grabbed various old machinery pieces and began Force pushing them at him. One-by-one each piece of machinery connected with her opponent, knocking him back and further weakening him, until a final piece of old rusted machinery connected with his head, knocking him to the ground. Nadara grabbed her lightsaber and was about to move in for the kill when she heard cackling behind her. She turned around and saw her master walking down a metal stairway and clasping his hands together.

"Good! By immersing yourself in the Dark Side you have allowed your hate to make you powerful. But you allowed the pleasure of tormenting your foes to distract you. It was a novice mistake that could have cost you your life. Next time retain your focus, or else you'll end up like those you killed." Darth Sidious commented in his usual nasally voice. Aside from a momentary slip of concentration she did well, and passed his test with flying colors. He felt she was now ready to progress with the next level of her training. He walked past her and approached the groaning and bloodied convict lying on the ground, just barely alive.

"It's time now Lady Nadara for you to learn your next Sith skill. Observe," Sidious said as he extended his hands and unleashed electrocuting tendrils of Force lighting into the convict, who cried out in agony as Sidious mercilessly continued his onslaught of electric death. Nadara lifted her head as a wicked smile of approval pursed across her red colored lips.

Inside the Royal Vacation House Doctor Sella Nerlassa was examining Padmé, checking to see if she had indeed gone into labor. Anakin was by her side and waiting impatiently. Doctor Nerlassa was Queen Apailana's personal physician who she trusted to deliver Padmé's baby when the time came, and right now the time was 3 o'clock in the morning. Doctor Nerlassa was a tall lanky Nubian woman in her late thirties. She had medium length brunette hair cut just above her shoulders and soft blue eyes that conveyed kindness and warmth. She looked up at Padmé after finishing her examination. "Mrs. Skywalker, you are going to have a healthy baby, but not today."

"Oh, you mean I'm not in labor?" Padmé asked.

Doctor Nerlassa shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Don't worry, you're due any time now. Don't be afraid to call me day or night."

Padmé groaned. "I want this baby out of me now!" She said in a sharp tone, her hormones now all out of sync because of her pregnancy.

Anakin sighed and slumped his shoulders over in disappointment. "Doctor, that's the second false alarm this week. If this keeps up, we'll never get any sleep!"

Doctor Nerlassa turned to face the Jedi Knight, her facial expression sober. "You think it's bad now?"

After Doctor Nerlassa had left Anakin and Padmé climbed back into their bed, hoping for a few hours more sleep. Over the past month and a half, she and Sabé worked to fix up the baby's room. A crib had been discretely delivered and all the necessary preparations had been made. All they had to do was wait for Padmé to go into labor, which Anakin was hoping would be any time now. Both had grown quite anxious and Padmé especially was eager for her pregnancy to end. Over the past month her hormones had been all over the place and she was feeling increasingly tired, sometimes needed help getting around. One thing that did frustrate Padmé was she was unable to contact her parents and family. In fact, none of them had any knowledge she or Sabé were back on Naboo. She felt it best not to inform her family, if they knew her whereabouts or got involved then the Empire would target her family for reprisal, or even worse; they could find themselves on the direct receiving end of Emperor Palpatine's wrath. That was the last thing Padmé wanted for her family. She would contact them when the time was right and safe. Padmé closed her eyes thinking about her upcoming HoloNet meeting between her, Queen Apailana, and Senator's Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Nadé Jamillia, who had recently been elected to represent Naboo in the Imperial Senate. Their topic of discussion for the formation of an Alliance to Restore the Republic and free the galaxy from Emperor Palpatine's tyrannical grip.

On the Imperial capital world of Coruscant, newly elected Senator of Naboo, Nadé Jamillia was being escorted by her chief of security; Quarsh Panaka. He served as a Captain in the Royal Naboo Security Forces under Jamillia and her predecessor, Padmé Amidala as their head of security. He had since then risen through the ranks of the Royal Naboo Security Forces and now held the rank of Colonel. His nephew, Gregar Typho also served in the RSF. During the Separatist Crisis Typho had been assigned as chief of Padmé Amidala's security while she was serving as Senator. Quarsh Panaka was not only an ambitious man about his military career, but was also a notoriously conservative and pessimistic individual, with him the glass was always half empty. The Siege of Naboo by the Trade Federation left a deep mark on Panaka, he was convinced that the key to maintaining sovereignty lay with a strong military. He had firmly supported the Military Creation Act prior to the Clone Wars, despite Senator Amidala being opposed to it. He had grown suspicious of her and became increasingly disillusioned with Amidala despite his loyal service to her. He wished that she could be more like another Nubian; Sheev Palpatine, a man whom he greatly admired and respected for his resolute and iron-fisted leadership. To Panaka, Palpatine had established himself as a man of action, a man who could control the corrupt bureaucrats, and a man who would restore law and order to the galaxy. When he discovered Padmé Amidala's secret marriage to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker he felt it was his duty to inform Sheev Palpatine. He was on leave when he heard the news of Senator Amidala being declared a traitor to the Republic and now the Empire. He was recalled, and took on the less prestigious assignment of protecting the newly elected Senator of Naboo. In turn his nephew became chiefly responsible for Queen Apailana's royal security. Panaka took on this assignment because he felt compelled to do so, as he sensed there might be treachery within the Senate, and thus wanted to keep watch over the newly elected Nubian Senator, not just for security reasons, but also for any sign of disloyalty to the Galactic Emperor. Panaka held no regrets, and in fact he was happy for his nephew; feeling it was time for him to work without a net and take full command of her Royal Highness' Security Force.

Colonel Panaka and Senator Jamillia stepped into Emperor Palpatine's executive office. She was dressed in her modest navy-blue color long sleeved senatorial gown with a surcoat. Her brunette hair was arranged in a sophisticated bun on top of her head. As she entered Palpatine's office she performed a curtsy and Panaka bowed before their Emperor. Lady Nadara stood behind him with her hands folded in front of her. Nadara gazed straight at the Nubian Senator, her red colored eyes glaring menacingly. Emperor Palpatine remained sitting in his chair and Nadé felt he looked so smug and arrogant. She wondered if that repulsive wrinkled appearance of his was his true face that he had kept hiding all these years.

"Senator Jamillia, Colonel Panaka, welcome. And congratulations on your election to Senator, I trust you will represent our homeworld with honor and integrity in the Imperial Senate Milady?" Palpatine asked, looking directly at Nadé Jamillia with his piercing and sinister yellow eyes.

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty, I served our planet honorably as Queen, and I intend to continue to honorably serve it as Senator," Nadé Jamillia replied, and she was being sincere. She just intended to serve her planet honorably in the capacity of a free and sovereign world not enslaved to the tyranny of the Emperor. He was the antithesis of everything she stood for and valued, chiefly freedom, self-determination, and democracy, like her predecessor, Padmé Amidala.

Palpatine nodded in approval. "Good, I trust you will restore honor to the office of Senator of Naboo. It is such a tragedy that Padmé Amidala became a traitor to our Empire."

"It is most regrettable your Imperial Majesty, she was a friend to all of us, but the Empire cannot abide a traitor, no matter how heroic her past," Jamillia spoke in her regal voice. Her southeastern accent enunciated her consonants powerfully. She knew she was risking her life in helping the proposed Alliance. If she were to be discovered it would mean her execution for treason.

"Then I look forward to dealing with you regularly Senator." Palpatine said before turning to address Colonel Panaka. "And Colonel Panaka, the Empire also recognizes your stalwart service. We wouldn't be as safe and secure today had it not been for your efforts and assistance. We all owe you a great debt of gratitude. And I look forward to your continued service to the Naboo and the Galactic Empire." Palpatine then nodded his head to Panaka. The gesture and his statement were meant to be a subtle recognition that Panaka's information about Padmé Amidala had been confirmed.

Panaka nodded back to the Emperor. "It's a pleasure to serve. Both you and the Senator can count on me to keep serving faithfully."

"I am sure we can Colonel. Both of you, don't hesitate to contact me at any time, day or night. If I am not available you can relay your concerns to either my Grand Vizier, or my right-hand Lady Nadara here," Palpatine said gesturing over to the Dark Lady of the Sith standing behind him.

Senator Jamillia took the edges of her skirt and curtsied as Colonel Panaka bowed before they departed from the Emperor's executive office. After they left the Emperor turned to his apprentice. "Keep a close watch on Senator Jamillia Lady Nadara, I sense her loyalties may be in the wrong place. Colonel Panaka however, his values align more with us. He may be a loyal agent of the Empire. It was he who first informed me Padmé Amidala was secretly married to Anakin Skywalker. And he's been disillusioned with her for quite some time."

Nadara looked over at her master. "I will keep a close watch on her my Master. Hopefully the Colonel will as well."

Palpatine leaned back in his chair. "Indeed, my apprentice, indeed."

Padmé Amidala Skywalker was sitting in the throne room in the Royal Palace, she was accompanied by her husband, Anakin, and fellow Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. Also with her was her cousin Sabé. Queen Apailana was sitting in her throne and flanked by her handmaidens. All of them were participating in a HoloNet conversation with Senators Jamillia, Mothma, and Organa discussing a formal establishment of an Alliance to Restore the Republic.

"Then all of us agree? Today we lay the first stone in building what is to be the Alliance to Restore the Republic? An alliance between the dissident senators, the surviving Jedi who seek to aid us, and of course anyone else who seeks to join our cause in restoring democracy and freedom throughout the galaxy," Padmé said as she addressed the entire group.

The holographic images of senators Jamillia, Mothma, and Organa, all nodded in agreement. "And I am confident more will join our ranks as well. Right now, we should all keep a low profile and build more alliances, become more powerful. We lack the resources to take on the Emperor directly, we should counter him asymmetrically for the time being," Queen Apailana said.

Bail Organa nodded again in agreement. "And we must tread carefully, if the Emperor or his agents get wind of the Alliance before we're strong enough, it would extinguish all hope the galaxy has for a return to democracy and - Padmé, are you, all right?"

Padmé was clutching onto her stomach and breathing heavily. "I, uh, oh, I think I might be going into labor."

Everyone exchanged glances before Bail spoke out. "Well then, we can continue this conversation later, my sincere congratulations to you and your husband Padmé!"

"Thank you Bail," Padmé managed to say as she tried to calm her breathing down. The HoloNet call ended and Queen Apailana stood up. "Morté, please contact Doctor Nerlassa, tell her to come over to the Royal Palace with her nurses. And... they'll need to bring their medical equipment. Morté have a small shuttle pick them up and fly them over here, we can't be conspicuous here."

Morté bowed. "Yes, your Highness."

Anakin gently held onto this wife trying to keep her calm, he only hoped this was it, that this was the day their child would be born.

A short time later Padmé had been moved into the royal bedroom, she was being examined by Doctor Nerlassa and her nurses. "You're having a baby today Misses Skywalker! Your water has broken, and you are in labor!" Nerlassa said with glee as she then instructed her nurses to get everything prepped and ready for the baby's arrival. She then turned to Anakin. "Master Skywalker, if you'd like you can get suited up in scrubs and be at your wife's side as we deliver the baby."

Anakin wasted no time, grabbing an extra set of hospital scrubs and beginning to suit up. Obi-Wan chuckled before leaning over to Ahsoka. "I don't think I've ever seen him more anxious."

"Neither have I," Ahsoka responded as Anakin rushed over to his wife.

"So, how long is this going to take Doctor?" Anakin asked. Doctor Nerlassa laughed and looked over at the young Jedi Knight. "With this being her first child, it could take hours."

 _Hours?_ Anakin thought with both dread and anticipation.

It had been 6 hours since Padmé had gone into labor and the baby still wasn't quite ready to come out. Anakin was sitting next to Padmé and holding her hand. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Sabé were sitting at a nearby table. Ahsoka was busy tinkering with one of the replacement lightsabers she had recently constructed to replace the pair she lost on Mandalore. She was unable to obtain naturally formed crystals, so she had to make-do with synth-crystals as a substitute. Because she was not affiliated with the Jedi Order or the Sith she chose white for the color of her two lightsabers, much to Anakin's disappointment. Although he did understand.

Obi-Wan took a sip of his coffee. "So, does anyone want to open a pool and see who guesses what time the baby will be delivered?"

Ahsoka looked up from the lightsaber she was tinkering with. "Oh me? Oh no, I'm terrible at these sorts of things. Besides, I have nothing to wager."

Obi-Wan looked over at Sabé, whom he had been courting now since almost their arrival. But before either of them could say anything they heard a groan from Padmé.

"This is it! The baby's coming!" Anakin could barely contain his excitement as he held his wife's hand. Padmé was squeezing it as hard as she could. Anakin recently had his mechno-arm replaced with a more natural looking one with artificial skin, but that didn't mean he could feel any less in it. Padmé had a very hard grip.

"Push, you can do it Misses Skywalker! Push!" Doctor Nerlassa explained as she stood in between Padmé's legs waiting for the delivery of her baby. She could see a head, and then the rest of the baby. "You're doing great! I can see the head, your baby's coming! Come on, another push!"

Padmé cried out in agony as she pushed as hard as she could. Not long afterwards she could hear a baby crying. Anakin looked up, his face in awe and absolute elation as he gazed upon his baby.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Nerlassa said as she handed the boy over to a nurse to be cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. The nurse then handed the boy over to Anakin. Padmé smiled and her heart melted as she looked upon her son.

Padmé then looked back at her husband. "It's our son Ani! Luke! His name is Luke Skywalker!" She said anxiously. The married couple had picked out both a boy and a girl's name depending on what sex their baby was. Padmé had chosen the name "Luke" for a son. If they had a daughter Anakin had picked out the name "Leia". Anakin's feelings told him they would give birth to a girl, but it now looked to him that he may have been mistaken.

A nurse who was holding a small tablet wrote the name down as she filled out the baby's birth documents.

Padmé then groaned. "There's another! Mrs. Skywalker, you're carrying twins! I need you to push again, with all your strength!" Doctor Nerlassa commanded with encouragement.

 _Twins!?_ Anakin thought as he looked at Luke. This was unexpected news for him as he never considered Padmé would be carrying more than one baby inside of her, and now he was going to be the father of twin babies. A dreamy smile formed over his features as the revelation began sinking in he was going to be a father of not one, but two children. This was quite simply the happiest day in Anakin Skywalker's life.

Padmé screamed as she pushed with the last ounce of strength she had left in her, and shortly thereafter she could hear another baby crying. She looked up weakly.

"It's a girl! You have a beautiful baby girl!" Doctor Nerlassa declared before handing the girl to a nurse to be cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket Luke had just been.

Anakin looked over at his tired wife happily and then back over at the nurse. "Leia, her name is Leia Skywalker!" He said gleefully.

The same nurse who had filled out Luke's birth documents nodded as she began filling out another one for their baby girl, Leia.

 _Ha! I knew we would have a girl!_ Anakin thought to himself before he looked back over at his wife, whom he noticed was experiencing discomfort. "Padmé? What's wrong Angel?" He said worriedly.

"I-I don't know, I feel a sharp pain. Ow!" Padmé groaned again as the pain became sharper and more intense.

Doctor Nerlassa looked up. "You're bleeding badly Misses Skywalker. Nurse, give me 20 CCs of Graterlyne!" A nurse handed Doctor Nerlassa an injection syringe, she quickly injected it into Padmé's abdomen. Alarm monitors that were tracking her vital signs began buzzing.

"It's not helping!" A nurse said urgently as she brought a surgical tray over.

"We're losing her vitals!" Another nurse exclaimed.

Anakin had never been more scared than he was feeling now. The thought of losing his beloved wife mortified him. Padmé laid back on the bed and was growing weaker. She took Anakin's hand gently "Ani... If something happens to me, please... Take care of Luke and Leia... Please..." She said, her voice labored.

Doctor Nerlassa began picking up surgical instruments. "I'm going to have to perform emergency surgery before we lose her! Master Skywalker, I need to ask you to leave now. Misses Skywalker, I have to put you under, I am going to operate on you."

Padmé closed her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement as Sabé and the nurse who carried Leia walked over to Anakin who was still holding Luke. Sabé placed a hand on the Jedi Knight's arm. "Anakin, let's let the doctor do her job now, and your children need to be placed in the makeshift nursery. Please have faith. Come with me, for the sake of your babies," Sabé said gently to calm him down. Anakin, almost in a state of shock stood up and walked with Sabé and the nurse who was carrying Leia. A very worried Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were not far behind. As they carried the Skywalker babies over to the makeshift nursery all Anakin could think about was Padmé and the nightmare he had of her dying in childbirth. He had faced down many opponents in battle, faced his own death many times, but none of those experiences ever compared to what he was feeling now. He had never felt a fear more gripping, more terrifying than what he was feeling right now.

Anakin looked over at Sabé with fear ridden eyes. "Why can't I help her Sabé? I have all these Jedi powers, and I can't do anything!"

Sabé began rubbing Anakin's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "Anakin, we must place our trust in the good doctors here. Padmé couldn't ask to be in better hands. She'll pull through!"

"I can't lose her Sabé, I can't! She's my life, my everything." After the loss of his mother he promised himself he would never lose anyone he loved ever again. _Please be okay Padmé... I can't live without you._ For Anakin Skywalker that was the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"True love is the eternal cherry blossom that never fades. You could spend your entire life looking for this rare blossom, and it would not be a wasted life."

Chapter XV

Inside the Royal bed chambers in the Theed Palace on Naboo, Padmé Amidala Skywalker blinked her eyes open. It took her a few moments before her blurred vision focused. As her eyes focused she could see the kind face of her husband, Anakin Skywalker watching over her. He was gently holding her hand; a charming smile began to form over his lips. "Hey," he said in a gentle soft voice. "Welcome back to us."

"What happened? Where's Luke and Leia? Are they all right?" Padmé asked, her voice weak and hoarse.

Anakin moved over to the side revealing a small makeshift crib with Luke and Leia sleeping peacefully inside. They were wrapped in warm blankets and appeared so serene. Anakin smiled at the crib before looking back at his wife. "Our little bundles of joy are doing just fine, and are sleeping now."

Padmé looked upon her twin babies, her heart leapt with a joy that she had never imagined she could ever experience. Looking her own children for the first time, life that she and her husband created through their love was unlike any other feeling in the entire universe. Nothing could compare to it. "Oh Ani, look how beautiful they are. They look so inseparable together."

"I noticed that too, I think they have a special bond together," Anakin said before pausing, looking back over at his wife, his expression was one of sadness. "Doctor Nerlassa wanted me to inform her when you were awake. She has... Something to talk to you and us about." Anakin leaned down and gently kissed Padmé on the lips and gave her hand another gentle squeeze before he stepped through the door of the Royal bed chambers.

Padmé then noticed an IV that was running through her left arm, there was also a small bandage that covered the underside of the same arm just below the elbow. The last thing she remembered was feeling a sharp pain in her stomach area, and she was bleeding out quite severely. Doctor Nerlassa informed her she needed to perform emergency surgery, then everything went black. She heard the door opening and saw Anakin accompanied with Doctor Nerlassa walking towards her. "Misses Skywalker, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling a little groggy right now, and there's tenderness around my stomach area," Padmé replied.

Doctor Nerlassa sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand over Padmé's. Her facial expression was one that conveyed regret.

"Doctor? What is it?" Padmé asked, concernedly.

Doctor Nerlassa looked at Padmé square in the eyes. "Mrs. Skywalker, you had an uncontrolled uterine hemorrhage. I had no choice but to perform an emergency hysterectomy."

Padmé's eyes went wide with shock upon hearing this news. She instinctively reached for her stomach. "No!" She said. "I won't be able to have any more children!"

Anakin leaned down and embraced Padmé lovingly as she clutched onto her husband and began crying. Padmé now felt like less than a whole woman. Feelings of inadequacy and incompleteness were coursing throughout her soul as she registered the loss of such a fundamental part of womanhood.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Skywalker..." Doctor Nerlassa said before looking down with remorse and then back up at the married couple. As a doctor being the harbinger of bad news sometimes came with the territory, but that didn't mean it ever got any easier. She felt great empathy for all her patients. As a woman herself she understood how devastating losing the ability to bear children was. There was also another piece of extraordinary news she had to tell the new mother. "You also lost a lot of blood Misses Skywalker, and you required a transfusion. Her Royal Highness, Queen Apailana donated her blood to help save your life."

Padmé looked over at the Doctor who had helped save her life, her eyes red and tear stained. "W-What?" She said in disbelief. "Surely one of the handmaidens was also a match for my blood type, I can't believe the Queen..."

Doctor Nerlassa nodded. "Her Highness insisted on being the one to donate blood. She said she owed Naboo's 'Favorite daughter' something."

Padmé could not help but choke out a laugh. She did not realize just how much reverence the young Queen truly held for her until this moment. In fact, she owed Apailana everything, and it's quite possible she would not be alive right now had it not been for her compassion and courage. She then wiped her eyes and looked over at her sleeping babies. "We're so blessed to have our little bundles of joy Ani," she said as she held onto her husband tightly.

Anakin rubbed Padmé's back comfortingly. "Our babies have changed our lives; they are the greatest miracles we could have ever hoped for."

Padmé nodded in agreement and sniffled, still coming to terms with the fact she no longer could have any more children. She was truly fortunate to not only be alive, but to have had the twin babies she just gave birth to, and she would love them more than anything else in the universe.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, Padmé looked up and could see Morté standing in the doorway. "Excuse me, but her Royal Highness wishes to see Naboo's Favorite daughter. Is she decent?"

Padmé nodded, Doctor Nerlassa stood up. "Yes, of course, she would be delighted to receive her Highness," the Doctor said.

Morté stood aside as Queen Apailana entered the room and approached the bed. Her hands were neatly folded in front of her, and dressed in a regal purple and white robe with gold accents. Padmé took notice the Queen was wearing a Shiraya fan headdress; a favorite of hers when she had been Queen. "How are you feeling?" Apailana asked, her voice soft and quiet.

Padmé met Apailana's gentle and sympathetic eyes. "Physically I'm feeling a little groggy and I have some tenderness around my stomach... Emotionally... I need my family and friends right now..." She didn't know what else to say except exactly what she was feeling.

Apailana reached out and took Padmé's hand and squeezed it gently. "Then you shall have the support of all that love you. I know how trying this time must be right now for you. Doctor Nerlassa informed me of everything. Should you require additional counsel or need anything at all, you can always come to me for aid."

"You've given us home and shelter, even donated your blood to me your Highness. I don't think I could of anything more," Padmé said with a hint of embarrassment.

Apailana smiled. As a little girl all she wanted to be when she grew up was Padmé Amidala. When she was elected Queen, she aspired to be as great a leader as Amidala of Naboo. When she heard the news Padmé needed a blood transfusion and knew she was a match for her blood type, Apailana insisted on donating her own blood to help save the woman she admired most in the galaxy. When elected Queen Apailana knew she had to grow up fast, but she never imagined she'd be thrust into the situation she was in now, and right now her chief concern was the well-being of Padmé Amidala and her children. She turned to Doctor Nerlassa. "Doctor, what are the next steps in her road to recovery?"

Doctor Nerlassa turned to look at Padmé. "Well, I'd recommend Mrs. Skywalker that you stay here for the next 2 nights, you should be recovered enough to be discharged at that time. Afterwards however, your full recovery should take six to eight weeks. During that time Mrs. Skywalker, you are not to exert yourself, no doing any sort of heavy lifting, housework, or intense physical exercises. In short, you need to take it real easy. I of course will stop by regularly to check up on your recovery progress."

 _Six to eight weeks!?_ Padmé silently thought to herself, she was not looking forward to her recovery phase, she wanted to be on her feet being active and useful. "Well, I guess this means Sabé is being recommissioned as my handmaiden," she said humorously.

"I'm sure she'll love that," Apailana said with a slight smile. "During your 2 days stay here you can sleep in the royal bed chambers."

Padmé's eyes went wide. "What?! But this room is reserved for the Queen! I can take the guest chambers -"

Apailana raised her hand. "Nonsense, you are going to rest here, and my handmaidens will see to your every need over the next two days. Your Queen is giving you an order, Senator."

Anakin couldn't help but smile, Apailana may be young, but she was headstrong and quite firm. "You'll take the guest chambers then for the next 2 days your Highness?" He asked.

"Yes, I will sleep there until Naboo's Favorite daughter is ready to return to the vacation house."

Just then one of the babies began crying. Anakin walked over to the makeshift crib and noticed it was Luke. He picked him up from his crib and held him in his arms. "It's all right little Luke, your father is here now," he said softly, cradling and rocking his son in his arms. Luke began to calm down and ceased his crying. The baby boy looked up at his father with curious eyes which almost appeared to be studying him. Not long after Leia began crying also. Queen Apailana approached the crib. "May I give her to you Padmé? She asked.

Padmé carefully sat up from her bed. "Of course, your Highness."

Apailana reached into the crib and gently retrieved the crying Leia Skywalker. "Shh, it's okay, I'm going to give you over to mommy now, all right?" Apailana gently handed Leia over to her mother who made soft cooing sounds and began rocking her gently, it wasn't long before Leia stopped crying as she gazed upon her mother.

Anakin was so lost in holding his son he forgot about Obi-Wan, Sabé, and Ahsoka. He had been by his wife's side ever since her surgery and blood transfusion had completed, the Queen had requested privacy and for everyone else to wait outside. Anakin looked up at Apailana. "Oh, your Highness, do you know where Obi-Wan, Sabé, and Ahsoka are? I forgot about them I'm embarrassed to say."

"The last I saw, Master Kenobi and Sabé are sleeping in each other's arms on one of the couches in the throne room, and Ahsoka was eating a late dinner," Apailana replied.

Anakin nodded as he looked back down at his son and sat down beside Padmé. The two of them with deeply contented looks on their faces. Apailana nodded. "All right, let's give the Skywalker family some privacy, shall we? And if you two need anything, please don't hesitate to call upon one of my handmaidens."

"Thank you, your Highness, we are in your debt!" A grateful Padmé said as she looked up briefly from her daughter.

"The honor is mine Padmé Amidala Skywalker," Apailana said before she turned and left, leaving the four Skywalker's happily in peace.

A short time later Anakin was sitting on the side of the large king size bed inside the Royal bed chambers, he was observing his now sleeping son and daughter. They looked so peaceful together. He turned around and looked upon his sleeping and exhausted wife. She had just been through an ordeal he could only imagine. He has been absolutely devastated by the news Padmé would not be able to have any more children, but they had been blessed with two beautiful babies, and that was the greatest treasure the Force could ever bestow upon them. After helping to put Luke and Leia to bed, Anakin met with Obi-Wan, Sabé, and Ahsoka. He explained the situation to them all and told them they could return to the vacation house for the time being. Anakin would remain with Padmé and the twins until she was ready to be "discharged" from her makeshift hospital bed. Meanwhile the Queen had promised to deliver an extra baby crib for Anakin and Padmé at the Royal vacation house.

After the long and trying day Anakin was feeling restless and could not sleep, he decided things were calm for the time being and felt like getting something to drink. He slipped on a simple tunic and quietly stepped out of the bed chambers. He was walking past the throne room when he noticed a small oil lamp burning near Queen Apailana's throne. He looked over and observed the Queen; still awake and sitting at a table. She appeared to be writing on old fashioned parchment paper with a quill pen.

"Your Highness?" Anakin said softly. Queen Apailana jumped and gasped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, please forgive me!"

Apailana looked up at the Jedi Knight and blushed, embarrassed she was caught off guard; she had gotten so immersed in her writing she didn't notice anyone else in the room with her, nor did she expect anyone to be, not at 2 o'clock in the morning. "It's quite all right Anakin Skywalker. Is everything all right? How's Padmé and your newborn twins?"

Anakin walked over to her. "I'm all right, feeling restless right now, I can't sleep. Padmé is exhausted and sleeping, along with Luke and Leia." Anakin could now make out Apailana's face better in the warm glow of the oil lamp. He observed she was not wearing her Royal court makeup and her hair was worn down. Apailana had a naturally tanned skin complexion that matched her brunette hair and chocolate colored eyes that resonated with a sense of maturity. She was dressed in a simple night robe. This was perhaps the largest glimpse Anakin had caught of the young Queen in her natural state. At this moment she looked just like an ordinary girl. He caught eye of the parchment paper she was working on and it piqued his curiosity. "Are you writing something if I may ask?"

Apailana sat up straight and composed herself. "Yes, I'm writing some poetry actually. I used to write a lot before I was elected, I still do when I have the time. However, I never let anyone read my work."

Anakin furled his brow. "Why not your Highness?"

"Because, believe it or not, I am insecure, what if people didn't like what I wrote? Girls are sensitive you know, and we don't like to be rejected."

Anakin appreciated her candor and nodded. If she didn't want anyone reading her writing, he was fine with it. He respected her privacy. As he looked at the young Queen however, he couldn't help but wonder if she had just given him a little advice when it came to raising a daughter. What Apailana said next however came as a surprise to him. "Anakin Skywalker, tell me a Jedi story, and please sit down," she said while gesturing to a chair across from her on the small oak wood round table.

As Anakin sat down he was caught off guard by her request. It took a few moments for him to digest what she had asked., but if her Royal Highness wanted a story, he would tell her a good one. "A Jedi story? All right... Let's see... Once upon a time the galaxy was ruled by an evil king. This tyrannical king ruled the galaxy through fear and intimidation. Using brutality and his powerful military to impose his will upon his subjects. All who dared to resist the king's will met an untimely demise. It seemed that there was no one in the galaxy who could challenge the evil king's rule. His grip on the galaxy was so tight that he even kidnapped a Nubian Princess to become his bride. Shortly afterwards however, a young Jedi Knight armed only with his knowledge of the Force, his lightsaber, and of course his heart of courage stood up to oppose the evil king and his will. He fought his way past all his guardians until he reached the evil king himself and challenged him to a duel. The evil king was skillful and quite well versed in the art of lightsaber combat; using his powerful anger and hatred against the Jedi Knight. Anger and hatred were indeed powerful allies to the evil king, but the Jedi Knight was armed with an even more powerful weapon: Love. Love for his princess. For you see love is the only emotion that is powerful enough to govern all the others. By defending what he loved and cherished, he managed to slay what he hated; and the young Jedi Knight was eventually able to overcome and defeat the evil king, banishing him to the void between dimensions, never again to be allowed to impose his evil will on anyone. The Jedi Knight was then able to free the captive Princess of Naboo, and together they established a new kingdom that was ruled by the values of honor and wisdom. The two married and lived happily ever after. The end."

While Anakin had incorporated elements from his own life within the tale he just told, he was in fact rather surprised at himself that he had made up such a story on the fly for Apailana. For it was just a short time ago when he would have supported a benevolent dictatorship for the good of galaxy. Apparently Padmé's influence had been rubbing off on him, that in concert with recent galactic events which had opened his eyes.

Apailana smiled after the Jedi Knight had finished his story. "You're a good story teller Anakin Skywalker. And right now, an evil Emperor is ruling our galaxy... I certainly hope a hero will come and free the galaxy."

"That's all of us your Highness. You, Padmé, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, the dissident's in the Senate -"

"And one Anakin Skywalker," the Queen interjected.

Anakin paused, he was never comfortable with looking at himself in that way. He was just simply a man who did what he could for the good of the galaxy. He never forgot the words his mother once told him: " _It's so wonderful Ani! You have brought hope to those who have none!"_ She had said that to him just after he won the Boonta Eve Classic podrace on Tatooine. Those words remained with him throughout his life, his mother was one of the most positive role models and influences in his life, and he wanted to be the same for his own children now.

Anakin met Apailana's gaze "Oh, you're too generous your Highness. We're all in this game together and each of us has a critical role to play. Without all of us working together the Alliance would be destined for failure."

Apailana nodded in agreement before picking up the piece of parchment paper she had been writing on when Anakin had surprised her. "I agree. And... Since you shared a story with me, perhaps I will share with you a poem I have been writing. It's in a prose style. I don't really follow a specified form or metrical structure. I just write what I feel."

"I'd be honored, and that's fine. A good writer who wants to move people focuses more on what they are trying to say instead of how they're saying it," Anakin replied with anticipation.

Apailana looked at her poem before looking back up at Anakin.

"It's called: My Angel, My Shield. To serve, the Jedi has but one heart, one soul. and one lightsaber. He never pledges himself lightly and always remains true. I know it is forbidden by the code to have attachments, but she is my Angel, my love, and my shield. She is my greatest secret, and I cannot defend without her. I have pledged my life to protect all life; but even more I have pledged my soul to protect her. Out there in the field my Angel you fly high in the heavens above me, your love shields me from harm, strengthens my resolve, and gives me the light to carry on through the darkest side of the night. I have been witnessed to many truths in this universe, but the greatest truth of all is I cannot survive the night without your warmth. I need you Angel, shield me, touch me, love me as if this were our last night together, and your love keeps my heart honest and true. I am a Republic warrior, serving the cause of peace and justice, but above all Angel, I do it for you, because I love you."

 _Wow... That actually sums me up pretty well._ Anakin thought, for a 13-year-old-girl, she had an impressive talent, and he could sense from her poetry she was a very deep feeling person with a sensitivity to the world around her. "You should not feel insecure about it. You just described me well there. What I do, I do for Padmé and my children. I want them to grow up in a galaxy without tyranny, oppression, or persecution. I know what it's like, as a child slave I experienced it firsthand. And I enjoyed your poem very much. Your writing is very good, and very deep feeling your Highness. When you finish your tenure as Queen you should consider studying at an art school."

Apailana cheeks blushed a little in response. She had found the Jedi Knight to be an easy man to talk to and open herself up with. Something she had longed to do for a for what seemed to be ages. She was never particularly close to her father, he was always away at work or had other important business to tend to, and he was rather dismissive of her mother. In fact, she was rather surprised he was even present at her coronation ceremony. She had always looked up to Padmé Amidala as a woman to emulate, but she lacked a solid male role model in her life. Anakin Skywalker was the man married to the woman she revered so much, and he was also a Jedi Knight; the august guardians of the Republic whom she respected and held a timid fascination with. Perhaps it wasn't surprising then she found Anakin to be a man she could simply be herself with, at least in private or outside the Royal court. She was well aware of Anakin's exploits during the Clone Wars, but she never would have imagined he was the secret husband of Padmé Amidala. At first glance he looked like a typical Jedi, but if he had managed to capture Padmé's heart then he must truly be a diamond in the rough. Thus, she had felt inspired to write a poem about the two of them in tribute.

"Thank you, Anakin Skywalker, and please don't tell anyone else about my poem. I don't think I'm quite ready to share my work with the universe just yet," Apailana said behind a small laugh of concealed embarrassment.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me your Highness. Well, I should probably get back, I really enjoyed our conversation tonight," Anakin said as he stood up to leave, no longer feeling thirsty.

"As have I," the Queen responded as she watched the Jedi Knight turn and begin to walk away. As she watched him she felt compelled to share one final proverb. She stood up with her hands neatly folded in front of her. "Anakin Skywalker?" She called out as he stopped and looked back over at her.

"Please take good care of Padmé and your children. I didn't have the best father to put it mildly. He was neglectful, he was never there when I needed him. Sometimes all a daughter wants is for her father to pay attention to her," Apailana said simply and earnestly.

Anakin was slightly taken aback by her candid revelation, though, he knew she said it in good faith to make a point about being a good father. Her words did strike a chord inside of him however. He himself had never had a biological father, and here Apailana was telling him her own father took her for granted. _How could anyone do such a thing to their own child?_ He thought with remorse towards the young Queen. Ever since the news of Padmé's pregnancy he was determined to be an ever-present figure in his offspring's life. To give them something he never had; a real father. "Your Highness, I promise you I will take care of them always. I love Padmé, I love my children, nothing is more important to me in this universe than then," he declared with absolute verisimilitude.

The Queen satisfied with his answer nodded to him. Anakin bowed in response before turning and walking away.

 _Be true to yourself and your family,_ Apailana thought as she watched Anakin disappear into the darkness.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker was running; running as fast as her feet could carry her. She was carrying her babies in either arm. She was sprinting down a dark corridor dimly lit with red color lights. She could hear malevolent cackling from behind her, it was none other than Sheev Palpatine. She came to the end of the corridor, but she couldn't open the door. She turned around and could see the daunting Emperor looming over her, the dim red lighting of the corridor giving his yellow eyes a threatening glow. "You cannot escape Padmé. You and your children belong to the Dark Side now. Look behind you," he said gesturing with his hand. Padmé turned around; the door behind her had opened and standing before her was a figure dressed in imposing black armor, a cape, helmet and mask, with a menacing breathing sound coming from his respirator. The armored figure spoke to her. "Your family's destiny is with the Dark Side, there is no denying fate Padmé."

" _No!_ " She shouted in response, clutching her babies tightly. The armored figure then removed his helmet and mask, revealing himself to be Anakin Skywalker. Padmé gasped in sheer horror at the sight that she beheld, her pupils growing wide with shock and disbelief. "This isn't true! This isn't happening!" She screamed in desperation.

"It already has occurred, it _will_ occur. Your family is here, _you're_ here. Give into the darkness Padmé... Surrender yourself and your children to us! You belonged to me once and you will again!"

Padmé had become manic. Her eyes darting around. " _Never!_ " She shouted as she attempted to shield her children as Palpatine cackled and reached out with his hand...

Padmé! Padmé! _Padmé!_ Anakin repeated as he shook his wife gently by the shoulders. Padmé's eyes shot open and she sat up and backed away from her husband nervously. "W-What happened? Where am I!?" She asked in frenzied confusion. Anakin could see she was disoriented.

"You're in the Royal bed chambers inside the Theed Royal Palace. You were having a nightmare," Anakin said calmly. Padmé looked over at Anakin, all she could see was him wearing that fearsome black armor. "Is-is it you Ani?"

"Yes, it's me, Ani, your husband, it's all right now," he said opening his arms. Having calmed down slightly and aware once again of where she was, Padmé scooted forward into the comforting embrace of her husband. Anakin could feel her heart was racing, clearly something in her nightmare had truly terrified her.

"Oh Ani... It was terrible, I saw Palpatine, he was chasing me, he wanted our babies... And... And then I saw you, you were wearing this terrifying black armor suit with a cape -"

"Helmet and a mask?" Anakin interrupted.

Padmé looked over at her husband, stunned that he knew what she did. "That's right... H-how do you know?"

"Because I also saw it in a vision I had... He's me if I were to turn to the Dark Side... Darth Vader."

As if sensing their mother's distress, Luke and Leia awoke and began crying. Padmé released her husband and the two walked over to the makeshift crib. Padmé picked up Luke and Anakin picked up Leia. The two sat back down on the bed and held their babies lovingly. After a short time, Luke and Leia calmed down and stopped crying. "I think they sensed your distress Padmé," Anakin said as he gently rocked his daughter in his arms.

Padmé didn't doubt it, she knew babies could have special connections to their mothers, even more so if the children were Force sensitive like hers. The nightmare she just had was enough to unsettle even the dead. Her husband as a Sith Lord? She couldn't even bear the thought of it. "Ani... Promise me you'll never turn to the Dark Side. Please, promise me," she said, her chocolate eyes pleading.

"I promise Angel," Anakin gave her his word, trying to alleviate Padmé's fears. He was extremely perturbed however that he and Padmé both have had a nightmare of him as a Sith Lord named Darth Vader. In his mind he was struggling to make sense of it. All he kept telling himself was if he made the right choices none of that would come to pass, but would it be enough? _It will have to be._ He thought, for the sake of Padmé and their newborn twins, it would have to be...


	16. Chapter 16

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"So long as I am by your side, I am living the life I want".

Chapter XVI

 **-3 months after the Declaration of the New Order-**

Anakin Skywalker was practice dueling with his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano in a small clearing on the water front at the royal vacation house for the monarch of Naboo. Their lightsabers were on a low power setting to avoid permanent injury, although it still stung if hit. Padmé was watching the two of them duel from the deck terrace attached to the master suite. In either arm she was carrying Luke and Leia, now 1.5 months old. "Look at your daddy practice, maybe one day one or both of you will be a Jedi just like he is," she said speaking to her baby children.

Ahsoka lunged forward and attempted to strike at Anakin's shoulder with one lightsaber, Anakin parried and swung back. Ahsoka managed to block his attack with her second shorter shoto lightsaber, she saw an opening and swung at Anakin's head with her main lightsaber. Anakin ducked and performed a Force aided backflip; all the way to the top deck terrace where Padmé had been watching them. Padmé gasped in surprise as he landed several feet in front of her. Anakin turned his face and greeted his wife. "Hello Angel, hello my children," he said with a wink and a charming smile.

"Anakin Skywalker, you get down from there! I haven't destroyed you yet!" Ahsoka said in playful frustration. In response Anakin took a bow to his former Padawan. "Ugghhh!" Ahsoka cried out in irritation.

"Well you're in quite a mood today!" Padmé said with a smile. Anakin sheathed his lightsaber and walked over to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips before looking at his two children, Luke and Leia watched him with fascinated eyes. Anakin slipped an arm around his wife's waist as he turned and looked down at his former Padawan. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, but you will not have this maiden this day! She belongs to me!"

Ahsoka placed a hand alongside her mouth to amplify her voice. "Come back down here and we'll just see about that!"

"I'm sorry my fair lady, but it would seem I am not yet finished fighting for your honor. I must slay the Wicked Witch of the Outer Rim," Anakin said playfully as he released his wife, re-activated his lightsaber and jumped down from the terrace.

"Wicked Witch of the Outer Rim!? How unoriginal!" Ahsoka said with sarcasm as she moved to strike her former master.

Padmé couldn't help but giggle. Anakin's inner child was on full display as he dueled with his former student. Being around his baby children seemed to really bring out Anakin's playful side, and she was glad, as it was a part of his charm that made her fall in love with him in the first place. She watched as the two continued to square off against one another. Ahsoka was doing a good job holding her own against Anakin, fighting with great tenacity. Padmé was extremely impressed Ahsoka could wield two lightsabers with such elegant skill. As Padmé watched her comlink beeped. "Hello?" She said as a holographic image of Gregar Typho's face appeared. He was once in charge of her security detail while she was Senator, he had recently been promoted to head her Royal Highness' security. Padmé considered him a loyal and trusted friend. "It's good to talk to you again Milady. I bring some good news for you!"

Back on the ground by the lakeside of the vacation house, Anakin and Ahsoka had been practice dueling for a solid two minutes. However, Anakin was managing to wear down Ahsoka's defenses with his relentless attacks. She did her best to defend and then responded with an attack of her own. It would turn out to be a fatal mistake however, as Anakin parried the attack with ease and would have then stabbed her through the chest had their lightsabers not been on a low power setting.

Ahsoka groaned in the dissatisfaction of defeat. Anakin smiled and sheathed his Jedi weapon, Ahsoka did the same. "You dropped your shoulder, it was all the opening I needed," he stated.

"One of these days Skyguy, I'm going to beat you," the Togruta former Jedi said with confidence.

"That's the spirit Snips, I am confident one day that you will, so long as you never give up. But, for today it would seem I have defeated the Wicked Witch of the Outer Rim," Anakin replied cocking his head back with satisfaction of his victory.

Ahsoka scoffed and crossed her arms, but before she could respond she caught a glimpse of Padmé from the deck terrace. "Anakin, Ahsoka, please come inside, I bring some good news!" The mother said with excitement. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances before walking inside the vacation house.

A short time later Padmé explained to the group that Queen Apailana had volunteered the services of the Royal Naboo Security Forces to track down any surviving Jedi who might be willing to lend aid to their growing Rebel Alliance movement. Captain Typho had managed to quietly use his connections to discover five surviving Jedi, whom were now congregating on the Bruma VI space station, formerly a trading outpost in the Outer Rim, but was forced to abandon and shut down during the Clone Wars. The surviving Jedi were planning on using the outpost as a base of operations to launch attacks against the Empire.

"If we combine with the Jedi survivors on board Bruma VI, that would make us 8 Jedi strong. We could also potentially hide starships at the station as well. It would make for an excellent staging area for us to launch any future attack against the Empire," Obi-Wan said, sitting with a hand resting on either leg.

"Are we going to meet up with them?" A curious Ahsoka asked.

"That's the idea. we're going to hook up with them, explore the station, see what we can do, and maybe form a plan of attack in the future," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka nodded. "So, when we do leave?"

Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka. "Well, we were planning on leaving tonight, under the cover of darkness. The Queen has been kind enough to give us use of a small corvette."

"In the meantime, I suggest we review the station layout and prepare for our journey this evening," Anakin said as he looked over at his wife and took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Later that evening Anakin was helping Padmé put their children to bed. He had just finished giving Luke a fresh set of baby clothes and wrapped him up in his crib next to his sister Leia. He looked up at his father with curious eyes. Anakin leaned over and smiled at his son, gently poking his nose with his index finger. Baby Luke giggled in response. As Anakin was watching his children Padmé walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. Anakin turned around and met her gaze. Anakin noticed she had restored her hair to its natural brunette shade, and it was starting to get curly again. Her bangs had also begun to grow longer, and she combed them in a side swept manner to keep them out of her eyes. Anakin took a hand and gently began brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face. "You look so beautiful, how come you didn't re-dye your hair?"

"I thought about it, but I missed my natural hair color, besides, there are other ways I can disguise my appearance, I can wear a hood in public, different makeup, and some new blue contact lenses to change my eye color."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You, with blue eyes? Now that would be interesting."

"Yes," Padmé replied with a whisper as she leaned up and kissed her husband tenderly. She then took her husband by the hand and began leading him over to the nearby master suite. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Padmé then looked back over her shoulder at her husband with bedroom eyes; a longing desire radiating from them as she approached Anakin. She took his hands and gently placed them over the front of her chest and slid them over her breasts. "Touch me Ani... I've missed your love," Padmé's voice was soft and tender. The two had not made love since before their children were born. Anakin didn't want to risk injury to Padmé after her emergency hysterectomy while she was recovering. However, she had been fully recovered for several weeks, and right now she wanted - no, she needed her husband's gentle love. She had to feel him against her right now. It had been too long since she had felt any intimacy, and like a woman. She released his hands and gently; slipping her arms around his neck and grasped the back of his head with one of her hands, beckoning her husband to kiss her so desperately.

Anakin closed his eyes as he leaned forward and passionately kissed Padmé. She could feel his anxious desire through his intense kisses. As he broke their kiss Anakin reached up with a hand, clutched his wife's hair and gently pulled her neck back. He leaned down and began kissing his wife's exposed neck. Padmé gasped as she gripped onto her husband's back tightly and moaned softly in pleasure. She called out her husband's name breathlessly as he continued his ministrations; playing her like an instrument. He knew exactly how and where to touch her to ignite her flame of passion. Anakin stopped his ministrations and smiled mischievously at his wife as he raised a hand and with the aid of the Force he began undoing the fasteners of her dress. Padmé watched in aroused fascination as the different knots that held her dress together came undone one-by-one invisibly. Finally, after the last knot came undone her dress slipped off her shoulders and fell to the floor. Padmé now stood before her husband wearing only her simple pink colored bikini panties with strips of lace on the sides. Anakin looked at her almost nude form in awe. To him her body was absolute perfection, it was as if she had been perfectly sculpted by grand designers of the universe itself, and the treasure of seeing her this way was for his eyes only. "I really wish I could do the same to you Ani," Padmé said as her cheeks turned a rose red. Anakin grinned again as he raised his hand once more and lifted Padmé off the ground with the aid of the Force. Padmé whooped in pleasant surprise as Anakin guided her over to the bed. "An Angel deserves to fly," he said as he gently laid her down on top of the bed. He walked over to the bed, Padmé anxiously grabbed Anakin by his tunic and she began to disrobe him. As she did so she looked up into his soft blue eyes. "Make love to me my husband... I need your tender love." Anakin would not deny his wife, he leaned forward and passionately kissed her hungry mouth, and right now he needed to feel her just as much as she needed to feel him.

Outside the royal vacation house and on the edge of the lakefront, Ahsoka Tano was immersed in a deep meditation, her lightsabers lay on either side of her. She could feel a cool evening breeze fanning her face as she was attempting to clear and focus her mind for the upcoming excursion. As she meditated she could hear a familiar voice from behind her. It was her former best friend, Barriss Offee. "Ahsoka... It's me, Barriss."

Inside her meditative trance Ahsoka was surprised to be having a conversation with someone who brought her so much pain. Although she was aware the girl she once knew as Barriss Offee was long gone, now consumed by the Dark Side of the Force. Was it really the essence of Barriss talking to her? Or was it just Ahsoka's subconscious playing a trick on her?

"Why have you come here Barriss?" Ahsoka said, acknowledging the voice behind her.

"I've come to make amends."

"It's a little late for that Barriss... You betrayed me, me! Your sister, someone who loved you. I left the Jedi Order mostly because of you! Do you realize what a void you've left in my heart because of what you did? The pain you caused me? The fact that you murdered our fellow Jedi..." Ahsoka was beginning to rant, she was venting all the long-repressed anger she was harboring toward Barriss. It was if a flood gate had opened and all the pent-up pain and anguish was pouring out like a tidal wave.

The voice spoke to her again after a few moments. "You don't understand, there was a mistake -"

"A mistake!? No! What you did was more than a mistake!"

"Let me finish! Listen, I had my reasons. No one would listen to my warnings nor take them seriously, they did however take it seriously when I bombed the Jedi Temple... I thought about asking you to join my little scheme, however I knew you would never listen. You were an agent of a corrupt regime."

"And that is how you justify betraying me? Getting me expelled from the Jedi Order?"

"You were offered a chance to rejoin."

"And by then my feelings about the Order had changed."

"So, in a way my actions did open your eyes and you saw the Jedi Order as just as corrupt as I did."

"I -" Ahsoka tried to say, but she realized her friend had a point. "Barriss, I don't deny the Order had lost its way, but you didn't have to murder people to prove a point! And now look at you, look at what you've become. You've turned to the Dark Side."

"I'm not here to fight with you Ahsoka, I want you to see beyond the past. I want us to be sisters again. Join me... And it will be just like old times. You and I against the galaxy, what do you say?"

Ahsoka's bottom lip trembled, she could never give herself over to the Dark Side. "No... Never, I could never give myself over to the darkness as you have. You bombed the Jedi Temple, killed our friends... Murdered Talanta Muburi. And you know what? I have a hard time accepting that. Because deep down inside I feel there may still be a part of you that can be redeemed. Why don't you join me instead?"

Barriss' voice grew silent. Ahsoka waited, and waited, nothing but infinite silence. Ahsoka turned around and opened her eyes, half expecting to see Barriss standing there behind her, but instead all she saw was the vacation house. Ahsoka sighed as she reached inside one of her pouches on her belt. She pulled out a small holo image that was of her and Barriss. The two of them were a couple years younger and posing with their lightsaber. There was an inscription on the bottom that read "Sisters Forever". Ahsoka closed her eyes as a tear of sorrow fell down her face. This holo image was all she had left of her friend, once the Dark Side had claimed her the good sister she loved had been killed. She wept for the loss of her friend that she had loved so dearly, she wept for the lives Barriss had claimed, and she wept for her own heart, which would never heal or be the same again. Ahsoka sighed and picked up her lightsaber and clipped them onto her belt. She gazed out at the lake determinedly for a few moments before turning around and marching back into the vacation house. Soon it would be time to leave.

A shuttle had successfully finished docking with a small unmarked corvette in orbit over Naboo. The corvette was only a modest 25 meters long. Equipped with a hyperdrive, small medical bay, and even a living space. The unassuming vessel was perfect for making fast runs across the galaxy and was quite maneuverable. The boarding party was made up of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, R2-D2, and C-3PO. Anakin had felt the droids' expertise may be useful on this excursion. Anakin had just finished strapping himself into the pilot's seat as he began powering up the engines. "Is everyone strapped in?" He asked. Everyone acknowledged that they were, apart from Artoo, who had to remain standing, the little astromech droid whistled that he would be just fine and was anxious to get underway. Anakin smiled, he admired the little droid's spirit. Artoo was always up for a good adventure, Threepeo on the other hand. One had to treat him with kid gloves. Anakin pressed the throttle forward at full power, everyone jerked back in their seats.

"Oh, I will never understand the human impulse to pilot vehicles at unsafe velocities!" Threepeo complained.

"It's all in the spirit of things Threepeo, you aren't alive unless you're almost drying. That's my credo," Anakin stated as he began entering hyperspace calculations in the navigational computer.

Threepeo gave Artoo a worried glance. "We're doomed. Artoo, Master Ani has gone crazy." Artoo turned his dome over to the golden protocol droid and spat out a response.

Anakin looked up from his computer console and stared straight ahead into the darkness of space. "Threepeo, don't make me have Artoo disconnect your voice module."

"Oh dear..." Threepeo replied with dread. The prospect of being rendered a mute was not one he looked forward to.

Artoo made a delightful sound. Anakin chuckled. "Yes, I thought you'd like that Artoo," he said as he punched a few more buttons on his console. In the seat behind him Obi-Wan facepalmed and shook his head in response to Anakin and the droids. _I have a bad feeling about this._ He told himself as he nervously awaited the jump to hyperspace. In the seat across from him Ahsoka peeked over and did her best to restrain a giggle.

Anakin flipped a switch next to him and sat back in his seat. "All right everyone, the computer has finished charting our course. Engaging hyperdrive," the Jedi Knight said as he gently pushed the hyperspace throttle and watched as the stars around the cockpit blurred and disappeared as their corvette entered a hyperspace tunnel en route to Bruma VI.


	17. Chapter 17

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"And anger of brother against brother, shall be felt against the soul, and not against flesh."

Chapter XVII

The small corvette Anakin and his crew had been traveling aboard emerged from hyperspace, almost hitting one of the many asteroids that were scattered in the region. Anakin quickly reacted and pulled on the steering yoke, narrowly missing one of the space rocks. Inside the small corvette everyone gasped, except for the Jedi Knight at the controls. "Hmm, an asteroid field, that wasn't in the astrometric chart," Anakin noted as he checked the navigational computer which confirmed they were at the correct coordinates.

"There!" Obi-Wan pointed at a section of space from within the cockpit. Anakin looked over and spotted a small mass that began to grow larger, it was indeed a space station. " _Bruma VI_ , all right I'm going to hail them," Anakin said as he tapped a small button on the console beside him. After a few moments he frowned and shook his head. "They aren't responding."

Threepeo and Artoo exchanged glances as Artoo whistled in a worried tone. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. "And you were in contact with them before we left right?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I spoke with a Master Elnan Jetal, she said they were prepared to receive us."

"What do you think?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I think we might be getting set up for a trap, but if our fellow Jedi are in trouble we must come to their aid, we're all in this together," Anakin emphasized.

"One for all," Obi-Wan began.

"All for one," Ahsoka finished.

Anakin grinned as he lined the corvette up for docking with the station. "I see everyone's been reading out of the library at the vacation house."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were now standing at the airlock inside their corvette. Anakin had ordered Threepeo and Artoo to stay behind with the ship, however they did maintain an open comlink should they require Threepeo's linguistic services. As they waited for the pressure to equalize between their ship and the station Anakin felt a sense of fearful apprehension. "I'm not feeling any life on the other side of that door," he said worriedly.

"Neither am I... You Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked. The Togruta former Jedi shook her head in reply. The trio then grabbed their lightsabers; ready to activate them if need be as the airlock hatch opened. The group cautiously stepped out and onto the station. The corridor was dimly lit, and a few lights were flickering. A nearby computer console was blown out, and some parts of the walls were charred.

"It looks like a firefight took place here," Ahsoka said in observation.

"I was afraid of that..." Obi-Wan said in response, eyes alert and carefully observing every aspect of their surroundings.

Anakin took the lead and stepped out in front of the group as they walked down the gloomy corridor. "I'm still not feeling any life here Master," Anakin said as he pressed a button that opened a closed door that led to another wide-open room. Inside there was a severed coolant hose that was blowing out coolant gas, and not far from it lay what appeared to be a fallen Jedi. Anakin walked over and knelt to examine the body: It was a fair skinned human male, young, maybe about 15-years-old, and still sporting a Padawan haircut. Anakin could see the Jedi Padawan had been skewered in the chest by what could only have been caused by one weapon. "This wound was inflicted by a lightsaber, you know what that means..."

"The Sith, or maybe... a Dark Jedi?" Obi-Wan said in contemplation.

"Or Barriss..." Ahsoka added grimly.

Anakin nodded in agreement. He wouldn't be surprised if Barriss had been aboard the station and was responsible for what had transpired. Ahsoka walked over to the other side of the room and began touching a computer terminal. She had barely touched it when it went offline, and the lights began flickering. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and activated it; using it as an improvised torch. Anakin walked around the coolant gas and stopped; he felt movement behind him. The Jedi Knight quickly spun around holding his lightsaber in a battle ready two-handed grip. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin's eyes looked around the room in an alert manner. "I don't know, I thought I could see something moving from inside the gas. "Seeing ghosts?" Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin felt a shudder run down his spine. "I don't know, but you ever get the feeling like you're being watched?" Obi-Wan nodded, a sense of dread beginning to wash over him. "We would be wise to keep our guard up. Let's keep moving." Anakin then gestured over to Ahsoka with his arm for her to rejoin the group.

The three made their way a little deeper into the station, along the way they found two more dead Jedi, one of them being Obi-Wan's contact on board the station, Master Elnan Jetal. She had had her throat slit by a very fine plasma blade weapon, possibly a lightdagger. Anakin noted that the deceased Jetal's frozen facial expression conveyed one of shock and surprise, and she had been killed in an assassination style.

The trio's search for life on board the station had been fruitless thus far. Anakin sighed in frustration. "I was afraid of this... Ahsoka, see if you can access the main computer. Maybe the logs will contain a record of what happened here." Ahsoka nodded in response and headed for a nearby computer terminal. Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped through a nearby door and into a large open room when something caught Anakin's eye; it was the body of a Twi'lek female. Anakin rushed over thinking it might have been Aayla Secura, but upon closer examination he realized it wasn't her. However, something that was laying upon her chest did catch the Jedi Knight's attention: It was Padmé's japor snippet necklace. Anakin picked it up and held it for a moment. His suspicions were now fully confirmed. Barriss Offee had indeed been on the station, and she had left the necklace behind as if she were taunting him.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he held onto the necklace. His former master approached him and knelt beside him. "Is that, Padmé's necklace?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded in response, as he did so a ray shield sprang to life and encapsulated the two Jedi; effectively imprisoning them. Anakin closed his eyes and let out a long sigh of frustration. _When it rains it pours._ He thought.

"I've read this novel before," Obi-Wan said to Anakin, recalling the memories of their daring escape from General Grievous' flagship above Coruscant just a few months earlier.

"And it ends with our escape. Ahsoka, Ahsoka, are you there?" Anakin said into his comlink.

"Yes, Anakin. So far, I haven't been able to recover anything form the main computer, the database seems to have been erased."

"Well that's most unfortunate. We're in the next room over, trapped in a ray shield. Watch your back, I think we've sprung a trap."

"I will, and I'm coming over to you now."

Anakin put away his comlink and took one last look at the japor snippet necklace before pocketing it. He then looked over at Obi-Wan.

"Let me guess, patience?" Obi-Wan said crossing his arms.

Anakin smiled. "Well, you said you've read this novel before. Let's just hope a legion of battle droids doesn't show up beyond those doors. Remember the last time?"

Obi-Wan gave his former Padawan a look. "Don't go there Anakin."

Ahsoka made her entrance into the room but stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Anakin asked her.

"I feel something... It's vaguely familiar." Ahsoka looked around the dimly lit room until something caught her attention: A section of the nearby wall almost seemed to be moving. Lady Nadara lifted her head and pulled her cloak back; fully revealing herself. Ahsoka gasped in surprise as she looked upon her former friend, she took notice her appearance had changed: She wore black leggings and a high collar form fitting long sleeved black velvet dress that fell to just above her ankles. The skirt featured a long slit on the right side that extended up to her belt. She had let her hair grow past her shoulder and was wearing it in a half ponytail style. Her eyes and lips were colored in matching shades of crimson.

"I've been waiting for you my former sister, I must commend you for feeling my presence, even if just vaguely. I guess that's testament to how strong our bond once was," Nadara said with a smile.

"Barriss... Did you kill all the Jedi here?" Ahsoka asked, anger in her voice.

"Actually, it's Nadara, Dark Lady of the Sith now. And yes, I killed them all. They were enemies of the New Order, the Galactic Empire."

Ashoka closed her eyes momentarily in remorse, she then looked firmly at her former friend. "I don't recognize that name, you're Barriss Offee."

This seemed to anger the Lady Sith. "So, you mourn the loss of your sister? Well it's not too late, we can be together again, just the two of us... I can show you things Ahsoka, I can show you the power of the Dark Side. You'll like it on the other side, unlimited power..." Nadara's voice spoke in a soft seductive tone, trying to play the role of a temptress.

"I can't believe what I am looking at... I thought I knew you Barriss, but... Perhaps I was mistaken. But I refuse to believe that somewhere under those Sith clothes you're long gone. Look at yourself, do you even realize what you've become?"

Nadara paused, recalling her past visions of her friend telling her what she was saying now. However, the Sith quickly pushed those thoughts aside. "What I have become is something more powerful than you can imagine, and I am helping to restore peace and justice to the galaxy."

Ahsoka grew angrier at her former friend's words. "You're so diluted if you believe that Barriss!"

Nadara giggled and brought a hand up to her chest and ran her index finger in between the crevice of her breasts and down her stomach. "Oh, I can feel your anger... It turns me on."

Ahsoka gasped in horror. The woman standing before her was a complete stranger, there was little of Barriss' persona left in the Lady Sith. She could sense no kindness, no warmth, only a cold hatred radiating out from her. A part of Ahsoka did not want to give up on her former friend, believing that her friend Barriss Offee still lay within, trapped and crying for release. However, another part told her that her that Barriss was long gone, consumed by Nadara. For now she would have to yield to the latter view. "You consumed my friend, and now I will avenge her."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way, I would have thought your master would have explained that to you," Nadara stated.

"I am not a Jedi," Ashoka replied; activating her two white lightsabers. Nadara grinned and activated her crimson lightsaber in turn while reaching into a pouch on her belt and pulling out a small electronic device. Nadara pressed it and alarm klaxons sounded as the overhead lighting in the room changed to an ominous red.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated. Self-destruct in 3 minutes, please proceed to the nearest escape pods," a female computerized voice said.

"I'll only need one," Nadara said, dropping the control device and slicing it with her lightsaber. She then moved into a fighting stance and smiled wickedly at Ahsoka, challenging her to attack.

Ahsoka charged at Nadara, unleashing a flurry of attacks; pushing the Lady Sith back. As their lightsabers locked Nadara raised her hand and Force pushed Ahsoka away from her. "You're going to have to do better than that!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she attacked with her lightsabers again. Nadara managed to parry and retaliated with several strikes of her own. The two former sisters continued to battle in what appeared to be an evenly matched fight.

From within the confines of the ray shield Anakin and Obi-Wan watched on. "You trained her well," Obi-Wan observed.

Anakin crossed his arms as he watched. "Of course, I did, she'll have Nadara bested in 30 seconds." The two Jedi continued watching the duel unfold in front of them, with neither of the opponents able to gain the upper hand on the other.

"Self-destruct in 2 minutes," a female computerized voice stated. Anakin's eyes darted left and right. "More or less," He said, hoping that his former Padawan would win out, for their sake.

Nadara parried one of Ahsoka's attacks and swung for her legs. Ahsoka saw her opening and somersaulted over Nadara; slashing her right-side collar bone and shoulder with the tip of her lightsaber.

"Aaah!" Nadara cried out in intense pain and fell onto the deckplate as Ahsoka landed several feet in front of her. As Nadara lay on the deckplate in excruciating pain, memories of her past came back to her. She recalled fighting with Ahsoka on board the medical frigate when she had been infested by the Geonosian Brain Worm. She recalled how shocking the intense the pain was when Ahsoka sprayed her face with coolant. The pain of Ahsoka's lightsaber strike had sent a similar shock throughout her body. She remembered how badly she wanted to die back then, to be liberated from being a marionette. Nadara clutched onto that memory, wanting it to be over right now.

Ahsoka turned around and gazed at the fallen Lady of the Sith. She was lying face down on the deckplate. She then carefully rolled over, and began to sit up in a kneeling position, all the while clutching onto her shoulder. Nadara groaned in pain. Then something caught Ahsoka's attention. Nadara looked up at her former friend, one of her red contact lenses had fallen out revealing a deep blue colored eye. "Please... Kill me," she said weakly. "Ashoka... Please..." The voice called out again. It was pleading, desperate, and Ahsoka realized it was Barriss talking to her, not Nadara.

Everything else around Ahsoka seemed to slip away, there was no _Bruma VI_ about to self-destruct, no Obi-Wan, no Anakin, nothing but just her and Barriss. Her heart went out to her. "Oh, Barriss..." Ahsoka whispered. She simply couldn't abandon her friend, no matter how lost she had become. She refused to give up on her best friend when she was infested by the brain worm, and she would be damned if she would give up on her now. Despite all Barriss had done, she realized she still loved her. "I won't kill you! Please, come back to us! Stop this! I won't abandon you. I... I love you," she confessed, surprised at herself.

Nadara's blue eye looked up at Ahsoka. Whose confession however triggered feelings of anger and resentment within her. With her connection to the Dark Side reasserting itself, her blue eye began to turn an amber color. Whatever brief pull Nadara felt back to the light was now gone. Nadara was a Sith, and Sith do not turn back to the light.

"Self-destruct in 1 minute 30 seconds," the station's female computerized voice declared without any inflection.

"Then your love will destroy you!" Nadara raged as she extended a hand and unleashed a flow of Force lightning at Ahsoka. The former Jedi raised her lightsabers as the Force lightning deflected off them; bouncing onto a nearby computer terminal and destroying it. The lights in the room began to flicker and the ray shield imprisoning Anakin and Obi-Wan deactivated. The two Jedi grabbed their lightsabers and sprang into action. Nadara quickly reacted and reached inside one of her pouches and threw down an escape grenade. It exploded in a dazzling ball of light and smoke. Anakin and Obi-Wan raised their hands to shield themselves.

"Self-destruct in 1 minute."

"Forget her, we have to get out of here!" Anakin emphasized as the trio hustled down the corridor that led them back to their corvette. Ahsoka closed the airlock door and hurried into the cockpit. Anakin was quickly powering up the ship's engines and disengaged their small craft from the station.

"I think it's time to try some unsafe velocities," he said calmly as he piloted the corvette away from the station. Anakin activated the deflector shields as the station exploded; sending the shockwave of debris flying in every direction, several of which struck the craft. Warning alarms went off inside the cockpit. Anakin looked down at his console and tapped a few buttons. "Hyperdrive is down," he said as another alarm went off. He looked back down at his console. His navigational computer was warning him of a proximity alert. "Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse, Venator class star destroyer emerging from hyperspace."

The massive arrowhead shaped star destroyer appeared about 25 kilometers behind the small corvette. On the bridge of the star destroyer _Abaddon_ Captain Vernon Bernhuff was standing behind the main view window with his hands behind his back. He was watching the small corvette with a smile. He was a short man in his late 40s, slightly chubby, and had an unflattering mustache. He had served with distinction in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars, garnering a reputation for never letting anyone or anything slip through his fingers. Now, he was looking to distinguish himself in the service of the Emperor.

"Captain, Lady Nadara's shuttle has just been retrieved, she's hurt and is being taken to sickbay," a young Lieutenant said as he scampered over to Captain Bernhuff.

Bernhuff turned to address his junior officer. "See to it she's tended to Lieutenant, and power up the turbolasers, I want that corvette to become the newest addition to that asteroid field."

The Lieutenant smiled. "Aye, Captain!"

The Venator class star destroyer powered up its weapons' systems and its gunners took aim at the small craft in front of them before bringing its wrath to bare.

Anakin quickly took evasive maneuvers as flashes of laser fire went passed their corvette. "Don't worry," he said. "I doubt their gunners can hit a craft this small, I'm more worried about the fighters. Artoo, get down to the engine room, see if you can repair our hyperdrive."

The astromech droid beeped in acknowledgement, quickly turning and wheeling himself off to the corvette's engine room. Anakin took more evasive action against the incoming laser fire. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan jolted around in their seats. "Sorry about that, but I think we're going to be in for a rough ride here."

"Great, I'm beginning to wish I didn't have that second helping of Nubian toast this evening," Ahsoka quipped sarcastically.

Anakin smiled in response, happy that his wit had rubbed off on his young former Padawan. As he continued his evasive flying the _Abaddon's_ large hanger bays opened and 4 V-Wing starfighters deployed and began a pursuit towards the corvette.

"Incoming fighters, Ahsoka, get down to the gun turret, looks like we're going to have to fight. Meanwhile, I'm taking us in," Anakin said as he maneuvered the corvette towards the asteroid field. Ahsoka quickly got up from her seat and took station at a side mounted laser turret.

Obi-Wan squirmed nervously in his seat. "Oh no, you're not actually going in there are you Anakin!?"

"Master Ani, you should know the odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field are 3,720 to 1!" Threepeo said, his voice frantic.

Anakin looked over at the protocol droid with feigned annoyance. "And just how did you calculate those numbers?"

"Well first I calculate the size and density of the asteroid field in relation to the size of our craft, multiply that by a factor of previous attempts by other ships of similar size, and then I cross calculate-"

"Forget I asked," Anakin interrupted, regretting he even brought up the question. _I should have known_ , he thought as he piloted the corvette into the asteroid field, the 4 V-Wing starfighters closing from behind.

Ahsoka took aim with the laser turret and fired upon one of the incoming fighters, her shots narrowly missing. She quietly cursed to herself in response. The fighters returned fire as Anakin maneuvered around a large asteroid. Ahsoka adjusted her aim and let loose a barrage of laser fire, her shots this time scoring a direct hit as one of the V-Wing's exploded. Ahsoka smiled, quickly giving Anakin a thumbs-up.

"You got him, that's one down, three to go," Anakin commented as he attempted to shake the other 3 fighters on his tail.

The V-Wings fired again, some of their lasers impacted on a few small asteroids, turning them into smaller pieces of debris which Anakin had to avoid.

"Master Ani look out for that rock! Oh no! Aaah!" Threepeo cried out as he shielded his eyes with his arms, unable to watch as Anakin skillfully piloted the ship around the asteroid field. "There's another one, oh, look out!"

Anakin gritted his teeth, his patience had now exhausted itself with the golden protocol droid. It took every ounce of self-control within him to resist tearing the droid apart with the Force. "Threepeo! Either shut up or shut down!" He snapped as he tried to focus on the task of survival. Threepeo instantly became quiet, not wanting to tempt fate.

Suddenly Anakin saw his opportunity: A pair of asteroids were floating side-by-side, with an opening just barely wide enough for the corvette to slip through sideways. "Ahsoka, position the gun turret forward, trust me on this one."

"All right, Skyguy," she said in compliance.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew huge as he watched their corvette fly at full speed directly for the massive asteroid pair. "Shall I give our regards to Master Qui-Gon?"

Anakin's face remained focused and determined as he tilted the craft sideways; just barely threading the needle. The V-Wings took evasive action, however one of them struck the asteroid; barreling out of control and into one of his comrades, leaving only one fighter to deal with. Anakin's corvette emerged on the other side without a scratch. He breathed a sigh of relief as he righted the craft and then hit the brakes. The corvette came to a complete stop as the final pursuing V-Wing flew straight past. Ahsoka then had a clear shot and fired; her lasers impacting the V-Wing dead center, exploding it on contact.

Anakin chuckled. "Nice shooting Snips."

"Just like old times," she said with a smile.

"Well we're not out of the woods yet. Artoo, how are those repairs coming?"

Anakin received a rather anxious response from the astromech droid.

"Master Ani, Artoo says the damage in the engine room is more extensive than first realized, it will take some more time," Threepeo said, translating the little astromech's language for the group.

Anakin turned to his former master. "I'm going to go help him out, Obi-Wan take the controls, try not to get us killed," he said as he stood up and headed for the engine room.

On board the bridge of the _Abaddon,_ Captain Bernhuff stroked his mustache in irritation. He had to tip his hat to the pilot of the corvette, he had skills unlike any he had seen. As he stroked his mustache he pondered the next move to make on the chessboard.

"Captain, shall I launch more fighters? We can-" the lieutenant began, but Bernhuff raised his hand to silence him.

"No, I have a better idea. They want to stay in the asteroid field, let them, tell our gunners to begin targeting the rocks, we'll create a debris field so large that asteroid field will become their graveyard."

Inside the engine room of the corvette Anakin and Artoo were both working as fast as they could. Reaching out with the Force, Anakin pulled a wrench to his hand and he began tightening down a screw, as he worked the craft shook violently. "What's going on up there Obi-Wan?"

Inside the cockpit Obi-Wan was doing his best to fly around the field of asteroid debris the star destroyer had been making. "Oh, nothing too serious, the star destroyer seems intent on flushing us out. How's those repairs going?"

Anakin moved over to another section of the engine room and began working on another damaged section. "We're almost finished here, Artoo says-" but before Anakin could finish his sentence a conduit above next to him exploded; rendering him unconscious.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called out, "Anakin!?" He repeated. Obi-Wan could hear Artoo speaking franticly in his droid language. Obi-Wan looked over at Threepeo with concern.

The protocol droid raised his hands up, his gesturing almost manic. "Artoo says Master Ani is hurt, and he's unconscious, oh my! We're doomed Master Kenobi! This can't happen, I'm not ready to die-"

Obi-Wan extended his hand. "Stay calm! Ahsoka, take the helm, I am going to the engine room to check on Anakin!"

"Right!" She said as she quickly moved over to the pilot's chair as Obi-Wan departed.

Inside the engine room Artoo was working as fast as his little droid mechanisms would allow, desperately trying to finish up Anakin's repairs. The engine room door opened and Obi-Wan rushed over to his wounded friend. He gently examined Anakin's head and saw he was bleeding badly on his forehead and he appeared to have first degree burns on the side of his face. "Anakin..." He said softly. Artoo turned his dome over to the Jedi Master and whistled worriedly. "I hope he's going to be okay too Artoo. His Force signature is still strong, that's a good sign." Just then the ship rocked and jolted. Obi-Wan grabbed onto an open panel to steady himself. Right now, he had to get his friend to safety, leaving him down in the engine room was not an option. There was a small rest area in a nearby room that contained a bed. Obi-Wan felt this would be the best place for Anakin as he carefully picked up his friend and carried him over to the rest area. As he did so he could hear Ahsoka's voice over the comm.

"Obi-Wan, how are those repairs coming? I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. Our course to Naboo is set, and I am prepared to release that scrambler Anakin loaded on board."

Obi-Wan strapped Anakin to the bed to ensure he would not fall out and would remain safe and steady. "Artoo is working on them as fast as he can, hopefully-" but before he could finish he could hear Threepeo interrupting. "Artoo says the repairs are complete!" The protocol droid's voice was one of jubilance.

In the cockpit Ahsoka turned the ship and maneuvered it outside the asteroid belt, she dumped a special scrambler Anakin had designed that would make it impossible for an enemy ship to track their hyperspace course. The _Abaddon_ then brought its full weapons to bear on the small corvette as Ahsoka pressed the hyperspace throttle forward and left the Venator class star destroyer behind.

"Track them! Track them!" Captain Bernhuff said with urgency.

A young ship's officer looked up from his station, a look of confusion on his face. "I, I can't Captain!"

Captain Bernhuff ran over to the young Ensign. "Don't you dare tell me that!" He growled.

The Ensign swallowed. "But Captain, the computer can't trace their course, I think they used some sort of jammer."

Captain Bernhuff, the man who built a reputation on always getting his man had unknowingly let the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy slip through his fingers. His perfect record now forever blemished. He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the computer console.

Lady Nadara was lying in her quarters on board the _Abaddon_ and was recovering from her injuries. She had received medical treatment and a bacta bath to help facilitate tissue regeneration. She looked up at the ceiling from her bed. Her thoughts pondering the events that had transpired that day. Earlier she and Emperor Palpatine had received a lead that Jedi were hiding out on the _Bruma VI_ space station and that Anakin Skywalker was going to meet with them. The Emperor had decided to dispatch her to the station, assassinate the Jedi and lay a trap for Skywalker. To aid Nadara in her task the Emperor had lent her the services of the _Abaddon_. Everything was proceeding as planned until her duel with Ahsoka Tano. Seeing her again brought to the surface long repressed feelings, from anger, resentment, to affection and guilt. When she had been wounded her Jedi, persona resurfaced briefly. Nadara however was able to quickly shove that part of herself back into the closet. She had gone too far to be hindered by petty past emotions. She reminded herself that Ahsoka was a traitor, and the Empire cannot abide traitors.

As Nadara lay on top of her bed immersed in her thoughts the ship's comm. beeped. She reached back and pressed a communications button on a nearby panel. "What is it?" She said annoyed.

"Milady, the Emperor is on standby, he is calling to receive an update," a male voice said over the speaker.

Nadara sighed and sat up on the bed, straightening her robe. "Send the transmission to my quarters please."

Nadara stepped off her bed and assumed a kneeling position. A few moments later a large holographic image of her master, Sheev Palpatine, the Galactic Emperor appeared.

"Greetings, my Master," Nadara said bowing her head in obedience.

"I heard you were injured my apprentice, how are you feeling?" Palpatine asked with feigned concern. As much as he disliked having a Mirialan female as his apprentice she served a useful purpose for the time being, and she had become an investment. He had hoped she would yield a return until his true apprentice had grown and was ready to assume the Sith mantle.

"I was wounded in battle yes, but I am recovering nicely my Master."

"And Skywalker?" Palpatine asked.

Nadara swallowed hard, she kept her head bowed, she could not think to look at her master in a time of failure. "I was dueling with his former Padawan, I was wounded, and he managed to escape before the station self-destructed. I have failed you, I will re-double my efforts."

Palpatine's eyes even from within a hologram conveyed a sense of frightening power, and right now those powerful eyes were baring down on his apprentice. "Let this failure be a lesson to you Lady Nadara. And do not let it set you back. Our goals are so strong that obstacles, failure, and loss act only as motivation."

Nadara slowly looked up at Palpatine, a certain determination began burning from behind her eyes. "Yes, my Master."

"Good. We will discuss this further when you arrive back on Coruscant." The holographic transmission then ended, leaving Nadara alone in the darkness to mull over her master's words and her feelings.

Ahsoka had placed the corvette on auto pilot and was making her way into the small living section of the ship. She opened the door and saw the unconscious lying in bed with Obi-Wan watching over him. Ashoka approached the bedside. "How is he?" She asked deeply concerned for her former Master. No, former master just couldn't describe Anakin to her. He was much more to her than that. He was a role model to her, from the beginning she attached on to him, and she loved him like he was her older brother.

Obi-Wan stepped away from Anakin and stood beside Ahsoka. "He has a concussion and first-degree burns. Once we get him back to Naboo I am sure Doctor Nerlassa can patch him up."

Despite being unconscious Anakin still had some level of awareness. He couldn't hear Obi-Wan or Ahsoka, but he could feel as if his essence was being pulled out of his body. He felt a strange tingling sensation wash over him as he disconnected from his physical form. Anakin almost felt as if he were floating but all he could see around him was darkness. As he looked around he could see the ghostly figure of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn appear to him.

"Hello, Anakin," Qui-Gon greeted warmly.

"Master Qui-Gon, what's happened? I remember working on the hyperdrive in the corvette's engine room, I think a conduit exploded and that's the last I recall."

"You were rendered unconscious from the blast. Not to worry, you'll make a full recovery. Right now, however your soul or essence has left your physical body. Here, you are one with both the cosmic and living Force. I have brought you here because I have a special gift for you. Your life and future has always been a clouded one. However, your ultimate destiny is clear; to bring balance to the Force. How you achieve this however depends on what choices you make and what path you travel down during your life. In order to grow into the man you need to become to fulfill your destiny, you'll have to as I said earlier bring balance to your emotions first. I'm now going to share with you visions of certain events in your future that will perhaps help put your life in better perspective and make you more aware of what possibly lies ahead, and what you must do to grow into who you need to become." Qui-Gon then raised his hand as Anakin watched on, he felt a sudden flush of images and visions flooding into his mind. It took a few moments before he could begin to process and order them:

In the first vision Anakin was with Padmé, they both appeared exactly as they did in the present. Padmé was holding Anakin's lightsaber as he stood behind her. His hands wrapped around hers and he was gently guiding her movements while holding his lightsaber; teaching her the different directions of attack and basic lightsaber form. Padmé looked up at her husband and smiled adoringly at him. "This is so wonderful Ani, I never thought I'd ever get the chance to do this!"

In the next vision Anakin was leading a raiding party on some Imperial cargo vessels. "These ships are now property of the Alliance," he exclaimed.

In another vision he saw Queen Apailana, she appeared older; she was now a young adult, maybe 16 or 17 years of age. She was lying on the ground and appeared injured. Anakin was kneeling over her and she was squeezing one of his hands, while his other hand was gently cradling her face. "Anakin... Please, promise me," her breathing was labored, and her voice was soft. Anakin looked into her beseeching chocolate eyes. He gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I promise," he declared to her.

In the vision after that he could see his children; Luke and Leia, they appeared to be about 6 years of age, and were training with their lightsabers. Luke was using a blue one designed like his father's, and Leia was wielding a purple one. He could see Ahsoka was giving instruction to Leia, and Ahsoka's lightsabers were no longer white, but Jedi blue and green.

In the following vision he now appeared at least a decade older than he was now. He was piloting a starfighter he had never seen before. It featured two pairs of wing-like strike-foils arranged in an "X"-like appearance at the rear of the craft. "Let's see what these new T-65s can do!" He said before making a diving run.

In his fifth vision Anakin was locked in an intense back and forth lightsaber duel with the armored figure of Sith Lord Darth Vader.

In his final vision Anakin was with Padmé, Luke, and Leia. He and Padmé appeared older still. she was dressed in her wedding gown from their wedding day, Luke was dressed in dark brown traditional Jedi robes, and Leia, she was dressed in an all-white lavish and regal parade gown, with her face adorned with the makeup of the Monarch of Naboo. Her makeup pattern was exactly in the same style as her mother's when she had been Queen. Both Luke and Leia appeared 17 years of age. A priest was reciting wedding vows before Anakin and Padmé as their children watched on. Behind them were members of Padmé's family, Sabé, an older Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, along with Senator's Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and a few other faces Anakin did not presently recognize. Luke hugged his father and mother. "Happy 20th anniversary Mother, Father!" Leia then presented her parents with a lavish gift. "I'm so proud of you two!" She said kissing her mother and father on the cheek.

The visions ceased, leaving only Qui-Gon standing in front of Anakin. "This is but one future that can await you Anakin, bring balance to your emotions and what you saw awaits you. You won't be alone; your family and the Force will be there to help you every step of the way." Qui-Gon's spirit then disappeared as Anakin could feel his essence being pulled back into his body.

Anakin blinked his eyes open and found Padmé looming over him. She was gently caressing his hair and smiling. "Welcome back my husband," she said lovingly.

"Where am I?" Anakin asked feeling disoriented from his ordeal and adventure with Qui-Gon.

"You're back on the royal vacation house on Naboo. You had a concussion and some burns. Doctor Nerlassa treated you and you're going to be just fine. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka told me all about what happened out there. They wouldn't have survived had it not been for you and your piloting skills Ani."

Anakin smiled. "I'm sorry if I scratched the paint a little."

Padmé laughed at her husband's comment. "Anakin! I'm just so relieved you're back in one piece. Who cares about a ship?"

"I do, it's like that time I wrecked my podracer going across the finish line," Anakin said now chuckling himself at the recollection of the memory.

Padmé reached into a small carriage and pulled out Luke and Leia. "Look who wants to say hello to their father." She then gently laid Leia down inside Anakin's left arm before handing Luke over into his right arm. The Skywalker babies both made pleasant sounds upon seeing their father. Anakin could feel through the Force his baby son and daughter had missed his presence and were relieved he was now back with them. At this present moment he was the happiest man in the galaxy. A small tear of joy fell down his face as he held onto his children. He then turned his gaze over to his beautiful wife. "I love you Padmé."

"I love you too Ani," Padmé then leaned forward and gently kissed her husband on the lips before placing an arm around his shoulder and then looking happily at their two children.


	18. Chapter 18

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Courage is not the absence of fear, courage is acting in spite of fear."

Chapter XVIII

Anakin awoke the next morning to the sound of singing birds outside his window. He looked over and saw Padmé was gone. He got out of bed and walked down the hall. He stopped when he saw Padmé sitting on a couch. Luke and Leia were lying in a nearby carriage as Padmé read a story to them. He grinned and watched for a few moments quietly before turning around and proceeding back to the bedroom. He found his belt lying on the nightstand, he opened one of the pouches and retrieved the japor snippet necklace he had managed to retrieve on _Bruma VI_. He walked down the hall and saw Padmé closing the story book.

"Good morning," he said to his wife.

Padmé turned around. "Oh, good morning! I was just reading some stories to Luke and Leia."

"And you're a good story teller," he said with a charming boyish smile.

Padmé knew what that smile of his meant. He usually only smiled in such a manner when he was plotting something that involved the two of them. "Ani, what are you up to?" She asked, declaring she was on to him.

"Close your eyes and turn around. I have a surprise for you."

Padmé closed her eyes with nervous anticipation, her mind racing with many different thoughts as to what Anakin had in store for her. She felt what appeared to be a necklace being slung around and fastened behind her neck "Okay, open your eyes," Anakin said.

Padmé opened her eyes and looked down, and to her surprise she saw the japor snippet hanging from her neck. "Ani! How did you get it back!? Or... Do I want to know?" She asked, curious and yet she pondered if Anakin had killed Barriss to get it back.

"I retrieved it on _Bruma VI_ where we encountered Barriss... Or Nadara, Dark Lady of the Sith as she goes by these days. She managed to escape, but not before I was able to retrieve that," Anakin said as he took the japor snippet and held it for a beat. To Anakin and Padmé, that necklace was something sacred; it had become an enduring symbol of their love. Anakin would be damned if he would allow Nadara to keep it. He was a little surprised to see she had surrendered it so easily, however she had been using it as bait to lure him into a trap.

"I'm glad to have it back," Padmé said with a warm smile as she clutched the japor snippet in her hand and rubbed it with her fingers. Anakin laid his head on top of Padmé's right shoulder and looked at her. "I'll always be with you now," he said before kissing Padmé tenderly. He looked over at the baby carriage next to them and observed Padmé's story telling had lulled Luke and Leia into a sleep. "Are you and the babies going to be all right here, can I take a shower?" He asked.

Padmé glanced over at their sleeping children. "I think we'll be just fine here. Luke and Leia have both eaten and I think they'll sleep for a little while."

"All right, see you in a bit Angel," Anakin said before gently kissing Padmé once more on her lips.

After Padmé had gently placed Luke and Leia back in their cribs in the baby room she walked back into the master suite. She removed her lounge robe and dressed in an old favorite of hers; a light blue long sleeved dress that featured an ankle length flowing skirt that wrapped around the across front, and a high collar crop top that exposed her midriff and part of her back. She had first worn it in front of him when introducing him to her family on Naboo several years back when he had been assigned to protect her. Anakin always thought she looked very beautiful and glamorous wearing it. And she felt her figure had finally returned in her post pregnancy to permit her to wear it once more. She knew Anakin would be pleasantly surprised to see her wearing it again. She recalled the memory of taking Anakin to meet her family 3 years earlier.

 _"What's there to talk about? He's just a boy."_ Padmé said to her older sister and mother.

 _"A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?"_ Her sister Sola pointed out.

Padmé feelings of embarrassment were brought to the fore by her sister's observation. _"Sola, stop it!"_

 _"What!? It's obvious he has feelings for you! Live a little Padmé! You know getting married wouldn't kill you,"_ Sola emphasized. She knew her sister well enough to see she was not feeling fulfilled with just a life of politics and was wanting more.

 _"It's also forbidden by the Jedi Code, Anakin are just friends. Our relationship is strictly professional,"_ Padmé stated matter-of-factly.

Sola laughed. _"Ha! Keep telling yourself that Padmé. You have feelings for him too. Don't deny it, I see it in your reactions."_

Padmé sighed, and she looked over at her mother, who gave her a sympathetic look. Despite her irritation Padmé knew her sister was right, but there was little she could do at the moment. Romance was forbidden within the Jedi Order. To indulge in it would be to risk expulsion.

Padmé smiled as she finished recalling the memory. _If only Sola could see me now._ She thought, wishing she could visit her family. She felt like she was cheating them out of her life. She reminded herself as she began arranging her hair that if her family got involved with her and the Empire found out, they would be branded as traitors also. It broke her heart being in the position she was at the present, and she promised herself she would make it right with her family at the earliest opportunity.

After Padmé had finished arranging her hair she caught eye of her husband's lightsaber hilt reflecting against the mirror. Padmé turned around and approached the nightstand where Anakin's belt and lightsaber rested. She picked up the Jedi weapon and examined it closely. As she did so she recalled the memories of her inner battle against Palpatine's influence over her. During the struggle inside her mind she had managed to use Anakin's lightsaber to help defeat the abomination Palpatine had created to take over her body. She looked over in the direction of the bathroom and could hear the shower still running. _I still have time_. She thought to herself as she walked out onto the deck terrace with her husband's lightsaber.

Padmé held her husband's weapon in one hand and activated it. The lightsaber made a snap hiss sound as its blue blade extended out. The Jedi weapon hummed powerfully in Padmé's hand. She found the sound peaceful and pleasing as she held it. She then gripped it with two hands and began to carefully swing it around. She had secretly desired being able to use a lightsaber, but being a non-Force sensitive she never had the privilege of wielding one. She had always been a bold woman, but she had never worked up the nerve to pick up an active lightsaber until now. Her ordeal with Palpatine and the aftermath of it had only emboldened her more and strengthened her resolve to restore freedom to the galaxy. As she swung the weapon around she imagined it was her fighting the Sith Lord and avenging herself for the wrong he inflicted upon her. Padmé thrusted the lightsaber in the air and let out a battle cry as she did so. She stopped, surprised at herself.

"That's not half bad," Anakin said from the doorway. Padmé quickly sheathed the weapon and turned to face her husband. Her cheeks now blushing bright red from embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry Anakin!"

Anakin approached her and took hold of his Jedi weapon from her. "You left it on full power. The lightsaber has a low power setting for training purposes. Let me adjust the setting and I can teach you the basics," Anakin said as he began adjusting the power dial on his lightsaber.

Padmé looked at her husband in astonishment. She felt that he would admonish her for picking up and using his weapon without permission. However, he was doing just the opposite. As he finished adjusting his weapon he looked back over at her and smiled, taking note of her attire. "Oh, you look so beautiful. I haven't seen you wear that dress in a long time, it's one of my favorites," Anakin said, now blushing himself.

"It feels good to wear it again," Padmé replied as her husband gently placed the lightsaber back in her hands. He moved behind her and began demonstrating the proper grip as he held her hands. Padmé then activated the lightsaber. Anakin gently guided Padmé into one of the fighting postures; she held the lightsaber in a vertical position at her right side, her feet were positioned with the left foot predominant and her body weight was distributed equally.

Anakin held Padmé's hands in this fighting posture and double checked to see if she was balanced. Once he did so he felt she was ready for the first lesson. "All right, there are 9 basic directions of attack: Upward, downward, sideways, angular, and thrusting. Let's work on those. We'll start with a heaven to ground cut, followed by a ground to heaven cut. Then left to right cut, right to left, followed by angular cuts and finally a thrust. So, your heaven to ground cut begins with a forward advancing step. This technique is applied by advancing with your lead foot as the lightsaber is lifted over the head. Your rear foot is then pulled in as the lightsaber descends into its attack. When you raise up to perform your ground to heaven cut make sure your rear foot meets up with your lead foot. Then as I guide your hands in performing the left to right cut slide your rear foot back from your lead foot. Your feet and leg positions will remain this way as you perform the rest of the sideways and angular cuts. Don't worry, we'll take it slow. Ready?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes."

Anakin gently guided her arms into a downward cut as she moved her legs and feet just as he had instructed, her skirt flowing with her body movements. "Now be sure you put your entire body into each movement. It's not just the arms doing the work, you must use your torso, hips, legs, all of yourself. I also want you to understand something: The Jedi lightsaber fighting form system is one of the most comprehensive arts in existence in the galaxy today. Such a complex system requires perseverance unlike any other art. Perfecting lightsaber skills is an arduous task that only the most devout Jedi can ever hope to master. That is the true challenge. The Jedi's quest to achieve that which is difficult to achieve... To become more powerful and knowledgeable... To become a surgeon in a universe of butchers. To the uninitiated, this may seem like folly... But to one who has walked the path... It is truth. Lightsaber form is a key to unlocking both physical and spiritual illumination."

Padmé contemplated what her husband had just told her. It was perhaps one of the deepest pieces of insight he had ever given her. "Wow... Anakin, I never realized just how... Complex this art was..."

"That's how it was taught to me by Master Yoda. Jedi lightsaber forms have been developing for centuries. I didn't say this to you to discourage you, I just wanted you to be aware of just how spiritual our connections to our lightsabers are. Today, you just got your first foray into the world that I have been living in for most of my life. This is what it is to be a Jedi. To walk the path of being a guardian."

Padmé looked back at her husband as they continued their lesson. "Does this mean I can get your feet wet in the wonderful world of politics someday?"

Anakin chuckled. "No, no, I don't have the stomach for politics. I'd go insane faster than Threepeo riding with me inside an asteroid field."

Padmé burst into laughter as she tried to visualize what her husband had just said.

"I'm serious Padmé! I was this close to dismantling him with the Force back there."

"Well for his sake, I'm sure he's grateful you didn't. Still, I think you should put yourself in my shoes for just one day, I'd like to see that, Anakin Skywalker, Senator."

"Only if I get to use my lightsaber to conduct negotiations."

Padmé laughed at her husband's comment. She knew he was being completely serious with her however.

"How do you feel with the lightsaber in your hands?" He asked her as he continued to guide her movements.

Padmé looked up at her husband and smiled adoringly at him. "This is so wonderful Ani, I never thought I'd ever get the chance to do this!"

As she said those words Anakin stopped. The realization that he was playing out what he had envisioned while he was on his journey with Qui-Gon was sinking in.

"What is it Ani?" Padmé asked as she began to feel concern.

"Nothing," Anakin said, not wanting to worry his wife.

 _There he goes again._ Padmé thought as she sheathed the lightsaber and turned around to face him. She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Trying to get her husband to open up to her. She knew how stubborn and insecure Anakin could get when talking about his feelings at times. But he always managed to open up to her after some gentle encouragement. Padmé felt it was time for some. "Please, it's something. Tell me Ani. Don't shut me out."

If Anakin Skywalker could not talk to his wife, then there was no one in this universe he could talk to. He gazed into her eyes, always seeming to lose himself in them whenever he did so. "When I was knocked unconscious yesterday, I... had an out of body experience," Anakin said, not knowing how else to describe it.

Padmé's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It felt like my soul had left my body, I saw Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he communed with me Padmé. And, he showed me visions about the future. In one of them I was doing exactly what I was with you just now with lightsaber instruction."

"Do you... Think these visions were prophecies of the future?" Padmé asked her husband with both interest and concern.

Anakin nodded. "They were, Qui-Gon said they were. I can tell you we end up living a long and happy life together. However, the visions also served as a warning. The future I saw is only possible if I make the right choices in my life. Qui-Gon said I would have to bring balance to my emotions if I were to grow into the man I need to become to fulfill my destiny, which as you know is to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. So, I'm told"

Padmé slipped her arms around her husband; with his lightsaber still being held in her right hand. She rested her head against his strong chest. "Then we'll just have to make sure you make the right choices in your life."

Anakin embraced his wife softly and rested his chin upon the top of her head. "I rather enjoyed giving you lightsaber instruction. It was so... intimate."

Padmé closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll take this memory inside the deepest tapestry of my heart and treasure it always."

Obi-Wan and Sabé were sitting down eating lunch at a restaurant in Theed. They had wanted to spend some time together and get out of the vacation house, lest cabin fever set in. Unlike her cousin, Sabé had chosen to keep her new hairstyle. She was enjoying having red colored hair for the time being. The couple were eating at a table outside as it was a gorgeous sunny day. As they were eating their lunch the two looked out across the way. There was a cozy street nearby lined with trees and a clock tower. There were actually two almost identical clock towers in the area; one on the north side and the other on the south side, with the restaurant being situated on the south side. "That's where it happened," Sabé said while pointing out towards the clearing with the clock tower.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I can never forget that night." The spot where Sabé had pointed to was where she very nearly lost her life while assisting Obi-Wan hunt down the infamous Killer of Theed. The two of them began recalling that fateful evening.

Sabé was walking down a dimly lit road next to the south side clock tower. She was using herself as bait to lure out the killer. Both Obi-Wan and Queen Padmé Amidala protested her decision, however the headstrong Sabé felt there was no other plan. Their initial investigation thus far had been fruitless, and she was adamant they had to act. To terry would be putting the lives of more young women at risk. Eventually Padmé conceded to her cousin's plan, but only after Obi-Wan assured her he could protect Sabé, and she was going to hold him to it. The plan was to have Sabé as inviting a target as possible. If the killer was out there he'd see her and reveal himself.

As Sabé was walking she could hear some rustling in the trees around her. She stopped, her heart beating faster and faster as the fear of the Grim Reaper took hold. She did her best to calm herself, but even the thought of a Jedi Knight nearby did little to alleviate her fears. Even though she had volunteered to flush the killer out she was more scared than she had ever been in her life. It didn't take long for her fear's to be confirmed as Sabé felt a hand wrap around her chest and another put a knife to her throat. _"Hello there, my, aren't you a pretty little thing. You remind me of her Royal Highness herself,"_ her captor said. Sabé let out a small breath as she quickly moved to escape his grip. Relying on her handmaiden training she was able knock off balance whom she assumed was the Theed Killer, she quickly spun around delivering a round house kick to the killer's right hand which was holding the knife. He let out a grunt of pain as the knife fell to the ground. Sabé then positioned herself in a fighting stance; balancing her weight on the balls of her feet.

The killer glared at her with cold and angry eyes. _"Well now, aren't you just a feisty one. That's wonderful, I like it when my girls struggle, it makes the experience much more gratifying."_

Sabé was wondering where in Naboo Obi-Wan was. _Anytime now_. She thought to herself as the killer lunged at her. She was able to use her opponent's larger size to her advantage as she grabbed him and threw him to the ground. She was beginning to think she may not even need Obi-Wan's assistance in apprehending the killer. The killer quickly rolled over and managed to perform a leg sweep on Sabé; knocking her to the ground. He quickly laid down on top of her and pinned her arms over her head. " _Obi-Wan help!"_ She shouted as the killer struck her across the face.

Obi-Wan sat, waiting in position by the nearby clock tower. _Where is she?_ He thought as he waited for the handmaiden to appear. He could feel her presence nearby, but something didn't feel right. He jumped down from his discrete hiding spot. He could now feel a second presence nearby around her. He looked around his surroundings and suddenly he could faintly hear a woman's cries in the distance. It was only then did he became dreadfully aware he had mistakenly taken up position on the _north_ side which had an almost identical clock tower. _Oh damn!_ He thought as he began running over to the south side where Sabé was scheduled to be at, hoping he wasn't too late. The young Jedi Knight had made a cardinal mistake; he had allowed his eyes to deceive him, a mistake he silently vowed he would never make again if he got through this.

Sabé continued to struggle against the killer but she was now losing the battle. He had managed to pick up his knife and was now holding the pointed end against her larynx. As he held the cold steel against her skin Sabé realized she was about to become the killer's 8th victim. _"It's true, you really do look like the lovely Amidala. I would love to add her to my collection, but since I can't you'll be the next best thing."_ The killer said as he began to press his knife into her larynx slowly. Sabé squirmed as she felt the tip of the blade penetrate her skin; drawing blood. Then abruptly she saw a flash of blue plasma which sent the killer's face flying: A lightsaber had decapitated him. The killer's lifeless body then rolled off her. Sabé grabbed onto her throat and coughed. She looked up and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi standing over her holding his lightsaber. _"About... Time!"_ She managed to say as she tried to catch her breath. _"We should get you to a hospital Sabé,"_ Obi-Wan said as he helped the wounded handmaiden up.

While at the hospital after Sabé had her wounds treated at the local she contacted her cousin, Queen Padmé Amidala and informed her Obi-Wan had slew the Serial Killer of Theed and she was going to be all right, much to Padmé's relief. Obi-Wan had remained by Sabé's side. When he explained he has mistakenly positioned himself on the wrong tower she unloaded at him, and he just stood there taking her dressing down. However, she felt guilty for losing her temper and as he turned to leave she stopped him. _"Obi-Wan, wait... I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. You saved my life. I'm sorry."_

 _"All in a good 'knight's' work Milady,"_ Obi-Wan replied with his usual charming wit.

Sabé gave Obi-Wan a look before snickering at his whimsical remark. _"Always the gentleman,"_ she said as she held onto his shoulders and gazed into his warm blue eyes. He returned her gaze and after a moment she leaned up and impulsively kissed him passionately. After she broke the kiss she looked away, blushing. _"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that."_ Sabé half-hoping he would believe that her sexual advance was merely the charming excesses of an affable handmaiden, she did not want him to get into trouble.To her surprise however, he did not push her away. Instead he gently turned her face to meet hers and then kissed her. Afterwards Sabé smiled at Obi-Wan. _"Won't you get in trouble for this?"_

He pondered her question for a moment. _"While it's true... Attachments are forbidden by the Jedi Code. Our time together had made me aware that while I may be a Jedi, I am also still a man. After what happened tonight I felt the sudden need to... Live in the moment. You almost died tonight, and that prospect terrified me. I've kept this side of myself hidden for a long time, but I realize you're not an ordinary woman Sabé. I saw that back during the Siege of Naboo several years ago. You're very courageous, intelligent, and loyal... And what I am trying to say is I have feelings for you Sabé."_

Sabé's eyes widened a little at his sincere testimonial, she had never heard any man confess his feelings quite in the manner he voiced them, and to her that made Obi-Wan a very unique man, and in that moment, she realized she had fallen in love with him. Over the course of the next year the two had a secret affair, however they were not able to see each other hardly at all due to the distance separating them; she was on Naboo, and he was on Coruscant. Every so often, their paths would cross, and they would make the most of the little time they had together. Eventually though, he chose his duty as a Jedi over her. He said he had made a commitment to the Jedi Order and a promise to his fallen master, Qui-Gon Jinn to train Anakin Skywalker. If the Jedi High Council ever found out about his romantic affair he'd be expelled. The decision was one that broke Sabé Naberrie's heart. He did not have any more contact with her until he visited her on that fateful day on Coruscant at her Ambassador's office, which was the beginning of the journey that led them down the road to the present events.

Back at the restaurant where Sabé and Obi-Wan were eating lunch the couple continued to stare at the clock tower for a long while as both recalled the past events as they remembered them. Sabé eventually looked back at her lover, a slight smirk forming in the corner of her mouth. "It still boggles my mind how a Jedi can mistake his location."

The Jedi Master was almost overcome with a sense of embarrassment at her statement. "I was younger, less experienced back then, and despite having a Padawan learner, I was still trying to build up my confidence. I learned a hard lesson that night."

Sabé raised a curious eyebrow. "Which was?"

"That despite my Jedi training, I still had a hard time confidently trusting my feelings, so back there I placed too much trust in my eyes to tell me where I was. Even though everything back there when I had positioned myself _looked_ as it should, it didn't _feel_ as it should. This may come to as a surprise to you, but after I saw my master, Qui-Gon Jinn murdered at the hands of Darth Maul, it... Shook my faith. I blamed myself for his death, and I wasn't as trusting of my feelings after that. After saving your life however, it opened me up to my spirit more, and I finally regained the confidence I needed to trust in my feelings."

"Even if those feelings led you into my arms?" The former handmaiden asked, leaning forward, a dreamy look emanating from her chocolate colored eyes.

Obi-Wan placed a hand over Sabé's. "I think that's what helped me trust myself more, and I never thought I would have gotten a second chance with you."

Sabé took her lover's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It was the will of the Force."

Deep inside his master suite in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, Darth Sidious was reading a report delivered to him that contained and update from Kamino and on the Death Star project. Palpatine's Anakin Skywalker clone embryo was growing and developing at the pace it should, with a timeline for birth in just another month and a half. The Death Star project however had reached a stall in its construction. He had informed Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, who was overseeing the construction that he needed to crack the whip more. He set down the tablet he was reading from as he sensed the arrival of his apprentice moving up in the elevator shaft in front of his suite, which had a view overlooking Galactic City. The large doors opened and Lady Nadara approached and kneeled in front of her master.

"Rise my apprentice," Sidious said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the edge of his large and lavish desk. "Guards, leave us," he added, dismissing his two red guards. Nadara stood up and looked over at her master. She had just returned from her mission to kill the Jedi hiding out on _Bruma VI_ , unfortunately she was unable to kill Skywalker and his cohorts.

"Lady Nadara, I am displeased your mission was only half a success," Sidious said flatly.

"I beg my Master's forgiveness. I have no excuse."

Sidious then walked over to a small cloth covering on his desk with a cylinder silhouette. "No, you do not. I thought you were ready to take on this assignment, but I can see my faith in you was misplaced." Sidious then removed the cloth covering; revealing a Geonosian Brain Worm inside a glass jar. Nadara gasped and stepped back upon seeing it. Sidious picked up the jar and examined it. "You remember this, don't you?" He said as he looked over at Nadara with a twisted and sadistic smile. He could feel her terror through the Force and he loved it.

Nadara shook her head. "No, please Master..." She begged as the traumatic memories of her previous infestation began to resurface.

Sidious cackled as he started walking over to his apprentice, jar in hand. "I think it's time I teach you a lesson you will never forget."

Nadara backed away, she felt like an animal in a corner, and like an animal in a corner she was feeling increasingly desperate. She would never allow herself to be taken over by a brain worm ever again. Reacting on pure adrenaline and instinct, Nadara grabbed her lightsaber and sliced it through the jar; killing the brain worm. Responding to Nadara's attack quickly, Sidious' lightsaber activated almost the instant as he sprang it from inside the sleeve of his robe. Nadara took a swing at her master and locked her lightsaber with his. Sidious growled as he launched a few retaliatory strikes, which Nadara was able to block and parry. The Sith Lady was channeling all her rage and hatred into each strike; growing stronger as she did so.

"Release your anger Nadara! Only your hatred can destroy me!" Sidious taunted as he struck back against his apprentice. She was indeed growing stronger; however, her skills were no match for his, however he decided to toy with her for a few moments. He wanted to build up her confidence before reminding Nadara where her place was. He then quickly executed a few moves that disarmed his apprentice and knocked her to the floor with a crackle of Force lightning. She lay on the floor and groaned in pain as he sheathed his lightsaber and loomed over her like an ominous smiling demon.

"Your skills are improving my young apprentice, but you still have much to learn. I hope this little lesson restored your confidence." Sidious turned his back and walked over towards his desk before slowly turning to the side and gazing back down upon Nadara with his cold amber eyes. "And should you ever completely fail me, I am sure you can imagine what fate lies in store for you. You're dismissed."

Elsewhere on Coruscant Senator's Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were preparing for a HoloNet meeting with Padmé Amidala Skywalker, her husband Anakin Skywalker, Queen Apailana, and possibly the other Jedi taking refuge on Naboo. Bail was hosting the meeting inside his private apartment. Right now, he and Mon Mothma were awaiting the arrival of their last guest, Senator Nadé Jamillia of Naboo. There was a ring at the door chime and Bail's personal droid butler received their last guest. Bail walked over and greeting the Nubian Senator with a hug.

"Nadé, it's so good to see you again. We were worried you wouldn't be coming," Bail said as he escorted Senator Jamillia to a seat next to Mon Mothma.

Nadé Jamillia sighed in frustration. "I apologize Bail, but it's very hard getting away from my chief of security, Colonel Panaka these days. He watches me like a hawk."

"I understand, are we ready to proceed with the meeting?" Bail asked the two Senators who nodded.

It was early evening on Theed. The setting sun basking everything in a warm orange glow. From inside the Royal Palace Queen Apailana sat in her throne room, flanked by her hand maidens, Captain Typho, her chief of security stood behind her. Padmé, Anakin, Sabé, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka sat on the other side of the Queen, with a large desk situated in between them, a HoloNet transmitter had been placed on top of it for their upcoming meeting about the Alliance. Morté, Apailana's most trusted handmaiden was not present. She had volunteered to look after Luke and Leia from inside the royal bed chambers during the meeting. Morté had been very accommodating to the Skywalkers. Whenever Padmé needed extra help looking out for her babies Morté had always volunteered.

The HoloNet transmitter beeped and shortly thereafter a large holographic image appeared on the desk in between the group. Padmé could see Senator's Organa, Mothma, and Jamillia from within the holo feed. "Hello everyone, and thank you for coming. This meeting between the Alliance to Restore the Republic is now in session. First, I bring dire news. The Jedi who were hiding aboard the outpost _Bruma VI_ were killed by the Emperor's hand, Nadara Dark Lady of the Sith. She was once a Jedi Knight named Barriss Offee, but she has since fallen to the Dark Side and has become Emperor Palpatine's newest apprentice. My husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker can elaborate."

Everyone in the room exchanged worried glances. Anakin stood up from his chair. "As you know we received word that Jedi were hiding on _Bruma VI_. After being informed about this me, along with my Jedi comrades Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano went to the station to rendezvous with the Jedi, only to find them slain by Lady Nadara as my wife pointed out. Ahsoka Tano was able to wound Nadara, but she managed to trigger a self-destruct sequence on the station and all of us had to flee. We were then pursued by a Venator class Imperial Star Destroyer before we managed to escape into hyperspace. Clearly the Empire knew about the Jedi and our impending arrival on _Bruma VI_ , how they knew however remains a mystery."

In response There were a few whispers and indistinct murmurs inside the throne room, Queen Apailana held her hand up to silence everyone. "Does anyone here have any knowledge as to how this could have happened?" She asked.

"None your Highness. We encrypt all our transmissions using the highest security protocols. Either the Empire has found a way to hack into our transmissions, or their spy network has greater reach than we first thought, or we could have a mole feeding the Emperor information," Bail said grimly.

"I perish the thought to think we could have a traitor amongst us somewhere," Padmé said worriedly.

"We'll have to be even more careful now," Mon Mothma emphasized.

That was something all leading members of the Alliance could agree upon without question. "In the meantime, what's our next move?" Nadé Jamillia asked.

Anakin grinned. "I've been giving that some thought, and I have an idea. We need starships, a highly mobile fleet that is capable of quickly traversing the galaxy. That way we could establish a mobile base of operations should our permanent base here on Naboo become compromised. Now since we don't have a fleet, we can start with one starship, and a unique ship at that. I propose the creation of a small star cruiser that has not just natural armament and hanger bays for starfighters, but a cloaking device so it can fly undetected."

Padmé looked over at her husband. "What you are proposing Anakin would require immense resources, not to mention years of construction time."

Anakin nodded. "Which is why I have given us a head start," Anakin then held up a small holo emitter which displayed plans for a star cruiser. The ship resembled the Queen's Royal starship, except of a larger design. It had 4 large engines; two aft, and one on either wing. The star cruiser also had a hanger bay for starfighter storage. "Behold! The _Liberator_. 500 meters long. Armed with turbolasers, point defense lasers, tractor beam, ion cannon, proton torpedo launchers, and a hanger bay where it can hold about two dozen star fighters. It's not the biggest cruiser by a long shot. But she's fast, mobile, and capable of quick strikes. But most importantly, she'll have a cloaking device."

"I could quietly supply funding to build this ship," Apailana said.

Bail Organa then leaned forward as he studied Anakin's ship plans. "The advanced deflector shield designs some of my planet's engineers have been working on could be applied to a ship of this size."

"That's the spirit Senator Organa!" Anakin said enthusiastically. The young Jedi Knight sounded like a child in a candy store. Designing his own star cruiser had been a dream of his for a while now.

"And I think I can obtain a cloaking device for it. That just leaves construction time. A ship like this would probably take 2 maybe 3 years to build if we hope to avoid detection by the Empire," Mon Mothma said.

"Can we wait that long?" Apailana asked.

"We're going to have to," Padmé replied.

"In the interval I suggest we keep a low profile, and try to quietly recruit new people to our cause," Senator Jamillia suggested.

Everyone present nodded. "It's settled then. The Alliance is going to build its own starship to better advance our operations against the Empire and restore the Republic. We'll convene again in 7 days. May the Force be with us all," Padmé said as the transmission ended. Despite recent setbacks, the Alliance to Restore the Republic was just beginning.


	19. Chapter 19

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Sons and daughters, our children are our greatest treasure. They are an extension of us. If we forget that then we will lose our future."

Chapter XIX

 **-3 Years after the Declaration of the New Order-**

"Happy 3rd birthday Luke and Leia!" Said a collective group from inside the ballroom at the Royal Vacation House on Naboo. The young Skywalker children clapped and whooped with excitement as Padmé brought out a small chocolate birthday cake she baked herself. The cake was topped with three birthday candles. Padmé set the cake down at the dining table where her birthday children were sitting.

"Okay children, make a wish and then blow out the candles!" After the encouragement from their mother Luke and Leia both leaned across the table and blew as hard as they could; extinguishing the flames of the candles.

"Yay!" The birthday children shouted and clapped, as did their father, Anakin Skywalker who was standing in front of them on the other side of the table. Padmé began cutting the cake and served up two small slices to each of her children. "Now don't eat too fast you two, otherwise you'll get sick," she emphasized. Luke grabbed a piece of his cake with his fingers and began stuffing it into his mouth. Leia on the other hand was carefully using a fork to eat her cake. Padmé giggled at the sight of her son making a mess. "No, no, Luke, here, use a fork like Mommy. See," Padmé said while demonstrating with a piece of cake she had served up on her plate. Luke pouted initially but complied with his mother and picked up a fork and began using it to eat his cake. "That's my good boy," she said approvingly while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Over the past three years Luke and Leia had been a handful for Anakin and Padmé. From keeping them awake at night, to getting into mischief, to a frightening incident where Luke fell into the lake water by the vacation house and almost drowned. Padmé had nearly had a heart attack that day. Fortunately, there was no permanent harm and the boy made a full recovery. Now, the two twins were celebrating their third birthday. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Sabé, Queen Apailana, Morté and Captain Typho were also in attendance.

After the birthday children had finished their cake Anakin set a large bag on the table and pulled out a small giftwrapped box. "Luke this is from me to you," he said handing it over to his anxious son. He then reached into the bag and handed Leia a similar giftwrapped box. "Leia this is also from me to you." The young Skywalker children made quick work out of the wrapping paper and eagerly opened the boxes: Inside each box was a miniature lightsaber hilt.

"Wow!" Luke said in amazement as he pulled it out. Anakin demonstrated how to activate it: A small and harmless blue simulated plasma blade appeared out from the hilt. Luke eagerly grabbed it and began swinging it around, making lightsaber noises with his mouth as he did so. Anakin could only chuckle in amusement as he watched his son play with his new toy. Anakin had handcrafted each hilt for his children, they were like real lightsabers: They were powered by their own crystals; however, they were completely harmless and couldn't even deflect blaster bolts. One could also harmlessly run their hand over the simulated plasma blade. Leia activated hers and a purple blade emanated from the hilt. "Ooh!" She said with wonder as she gazed upon the purple simulated blade.

"Really Anakin, purple?" Obi-Wan questioned, knowing that purple was the color used by the Vaapad Jedi Master Mace Windu.

Anakin turned and gave his former master an annoyed glance. "It's her favorite color. And why should Mace Windu have exclusive claim on it anyway Obi-Wan? We're starting over and things will be different in the New Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan felt it best to bite his tongue on this occasion. It was the birthday of his best friend's children, and he would not spoil that.

Anakin had carefully discussed with Padmé his birthday gift for the twins. She had agreed that their children being Force sensitive should receive Jedi training and discipline. Gifting them two toy lightsabers for their 3rd birthdays would be the very first step down that path. The two Skywalker children thanked their father as they swung their toys around in awe.

A short while later Padmé reached into the bag Anakin had set on the table and pulled out a small giftwrapped box, which she handed over to Luke. "This is for you my birthday boy," she said as Luke tore into the wrapping paper and pulled out a small Eta-2 _Actis_ toy starfighter. "Thanks Mommy!" He said as he hugged his mother. "You're welcome. I love you my son," Padmé said tenderly as she held her son for a few moments before he turned to his father. "Daddy! Play starfighter?" He asked, offering up his new toy and wanting to play with his father. "Of course," Anakin said as he took Luke's hand and led him to an unoccupied part of the ballroom.

As the father and son went to play with one another. Padmé reached back into the bag and handed her daughter a box wrapped in a ribbon. "And this is for you my birthday girl." Leia turned off her lightsaber toy and set it down on the table, she took hold of the box and undid the ribbon and opened it. Her eyes lit up with joy as she held up a purple and white colored dress. "Princess dress!" She said with excitement. She thanked her mother and threw her arms around her, almost catching Padmé off balance.

Queen Apailana and Morté then approached Leia. The pair were both holding small wooden boxes. "Hello Leia, happy birthday!" Apailana greeted.

Leia performed a little curtsy "Hello, Majesty!" She said cheerfully. Her cute response elicited a laugh from the Nubian Queen, who was on the cusp of turning 16-years-old. Over the past 3 years Apailana had grown equal to Padmé's height and she was beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman.

"Me and Morté have a birthday present for you my dear," Apailana said holding out her box as Leia gently took it in her hands. She opened it and pulled out a doll; it was handcrafted in the image of her mother, Padmé as Amidala of Naboo. Leia looked upon the doll in wonder and amazement. She recognized the doll was made in the likeness of her mother. "Mommy! It's Mommy!" She said showing the doll to her mother. "Oh, goodness," Padmé said as she carefully looked the doll over and touched it with her hands. "This craftsmanship is beautiful your Highness. Thank you!"

Apailana smiled. "You're most welcome! Me and Morté had it hand crafted from Lané Drumilla; the finest doll maker in all of Naboo. The doll she crafted for Leia also comes with a few different outfits Leia can dress up the doll in." Apailana then reached inside the box and pulled out a few different royal court outfits before placing them back inside. "We also have a present for Luke."

Padmé called out to her son who was playing with his father and new toys. "Oh! Luke, Luke, please come over here."

Luke ceased his playing and walked over with his father to his mother. "Luke, her Highness and Morté would like to give you a present."

Luke turned around and walked up to the Queen and bowed respectfully to her. "Happy birthday Luke. We have a special present for you," the Queen said as Morté walked over to Luke and crouched down. She opened the box to reveal a set of dark brown Jedi robes, very similar looking to his father's. Luke's eyes lit up with excitement. "Jedi! Like Daddy!" He said with an overjoyed smile.

Apailana laughed slightly. "Yes, just like your Daddy. Someday I am sure you will grow up to be a fine Jedi Knight, just like him."

"Daddy, look!" Luke said, showing off his small Jedi garb to his father. Anakin walked up next to his son and examined the clothes with an approving smile. "These are just like mine. You'll look very heroic in them son," Anakin explained with pride.

Leia who had been holding her Queen Amidala doll, cheerfully walked up to her father and held it out to him. "Daddy, look! Mommy!" She said with excitement. Anakin gently took the doll from his daughter and carefully examined it with both appreciation and admiration. He was thoroughly impressed with the painstaking detail that went into every aspect of it. "Oh, this is so beautiful, the likeness is uncanny. Whoever crafted this put a lot of love into it. I have seldom seen such talent in an artisan!"

"Lané Drumilla, the finest doll maker in all of Naboo crafted it. Perhaps I should commission her to make a doll in your likeness someday Anakin Skywalker," Apailana said, thankful her royal court makeup was disguising her blushing cheeks right at the moment. Over the past three years she had developed a certain admiration for the husband of Naboo's Favorite Daughter. As she was on the cusp of her 16th birthday she silently hoped that she would someday herself have as beautiful of a family as the Skywalkers. However, her dreams would have to wait until after her second term as Queen.

Anakin handed the Queen Amidala doll back to his daughter. "Did you and Luke remember to thank Her Royal Highness and Morté for the presents?"

"Thank you!" The twins said graciously in unison with a bow.

Apailana returned the children's bow. "You're welcome!" She then turned to Anakin and Padmé. "Padmé, Master Skywalker, when the party is finished up, would you two mind joining me at the Royal palace? I have some exciting news I wish to deliver to you in private."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged glances. "Of course, your Highness. But, we might need an extra babysitter to help briefly while we're gone," Padmé said looking over at Morté.

Morté placed a hand to her chest. "Oh, well, I'd love to, that is if Luke and Leia would like to spend some time with me."

"Yay! Play with us!" The Skywalker children shouted energetically as they began tugging and pulling on the skirt of Morté's pink and lavender handmaiden robe. The two were very fond of the young handmaiden, who had a very gentle and maternal nature. While everyone at the Royal Palace took a special liking to the Skywalker children, Queen Apailana, and Morté in particular stood out, with her handmaiden acting as a special caregiver to the children whenever Padmé needed some extra help, even helping to babysit for the children on occasion when Padmé and Anakin needed some alone time. Although with Luke and Leia one babysitter typically wasn't enough. Ahsoka had referred to Anakin's offspring as the "Holy terrors of the galaxy," and at times they had a propensity to drive her crazy, although Anakin insisted to Ahsoka they drove her crazy because they liked her.

Apailana giggled at the sight of Luke and Leia tugging on Morté's skirt. "Wonderful! I need to head back to the palace, but Morté can stay here with you and the children. Luke, Leia, please don't break my favorite handmaiden."

"Nope!" Luke said with a mischievous smile as he looked up at the handmaiden.

A half hour later Anakin and Padmé were received by Queen Apailana in the throne room of the Theed Royal Palace. "I'm so sorry to drag you away from Luke and Leia on their birthday. But this is news that can't wait," Apailana said excitedly.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

Apailana handed a small tablet to one of her handmaidens who then delivered it to Padmé, Anakin leaned over and looked at the screen with his wife. Displayed was a design schematic of the ship Anakin had designed three years prior. He looked over at Apailana who smiled at him. "The _Liberator_ has finished construction and is waiting to take the fight to the Empire. A compliment of two dozen Eta-2 _Actis_ class interceptors have also been secured and are being outfitted as we speak," she said.

Padmé was elated. "At last! I take it the crew of volunteers we received will man it?"

"Yes, the crew is already on board, including Captain Gaius Deens. I have him on standby right now waiting to talk to us," Apailana replied.

Gaius Deens was a Nubian who served in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars, prior to that he served in the RSF as a pilot and later commander. Padmé knew of him and he had served under her during her tenure as Queen. He was a competent Officer with strong leadership skills. When the Clone Wars broke out he transferred to the Republic Navy and quickly rose through the ranks to eventually become a Captain of the _Senatus_ , a Venator Class Star Destroyer. Once the Republic had been re-organized into the Empire by Palpatine, Deens resigned his commission and returned to Naboo. When Padmé had been looking for volunteers to serve in the Rebel Alliance he offered his services, stating his loyalty was to the Republic and not the Empire. She felt he was the right person to command the _Liberator_.

"That's excellent, please put him through," an anticipated Padmé said. Shortly thereafter a holo image of Captain Gaius Deens appeared, he had short hair and a goatee.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Milady," Deens said addressing Padmé.

"Likewise, Captain. Are you prepared to get underway soon?"

"Yes, we've completed all our trial runs successfully, the _Liberator_ is now fully operational and awaiting orders," Deens said with enthusiasm.

As the leader of the Alliance, Padmé had the final say in what orders to give to their newest instrument against the Empire. "Then I suggest to us all that we prepare to undertake the proposed mission we discussed earlier about attacking the Imperial shipping lane in the Argost sector."

The Argost sector was once known for being a galactic boondocks with no activity, however in the past two years shipping lane activity was steadily increasing. If the Alliance could somehow disrupt Imperial shipping operations there it would allow them to announce their presence to the galaxy in a big way.

Deens nodded. "Yes, Milady!"

Padmé turned to her husband and handed him the tablet she had been looking over. "For the details I'll let my husband, General Skywalker explain."

Anakin flipped the tablet over and activated a holographic astrometric chart that displayed the Argost sector. Anakin pointed to a shipping lane highlighted in red. "Here, as you can see the Empire had to clear away a portion of an asteroid field to pave a clear path to be used as a shipping lane. The asteroid field if currently held in check with a series of artificial gravity pod generators on either side. If we take them out the rocks will fall back into their normal position. As you can see Captain, the asteroid field is extremely dense, if we line the entire lane with cloaked mines we can take out all the generators simultaneously. Afterwards the Empire would lose what appears to be an important shipping lane. At least for the time being."

Padmé then looked back over at Deens. "I also want to know what it is the Empire is so busy transporting through the Argost sector. Could you possibly commandeer a shipping vessel?"

"We could either use the ion cannon or conventional weapons to disable one of their cargo ships and tractor it out of there."

Padmé nodded in approval. "Then how long before we can undertake this mission?"

"I'll need to brief my crew, I'd project we could get underway in 24 hours."

"Splendid. General Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano will rendezvous with you before then and join you for the mission. Queen Apailana will inform you when they are en route to you."

Deens looked over at Anakin. "The _Liberator_ will wait for your arrival General Skywalker." The Captain then turned his attention back to Padmé. "It's a pleasure to serve you again Milady, for the Alliance, for the Republic!" Deens' holo image faded and disappeared as their transmission concluded. Shortly thereafter a knock came from the throne room doors and Governor Sio Bibble stepped through. "I beg your pardon your Highness," he said as he looked over at Apailana's chief of security, Captain Typho, who was standing near the entrance. "Captain Typho, there has been a security incident on the palace grounds. A few teenage hoodlums have been apprehended and one of them was carrying a blaster. Their parents are en route and are demanding to speak with you."

Queen Apailana nodded to her chief of security. He looked over at Anakin before turning to leave. "Master Skywalker, please keep her Highness safe while I take care of this matter of security."

"Count on it Sir," Anakin replied standing up and bowing respectfully to the security chieftain.

Bibble turned to leave but glanced back at the Queen as he took hold of the door. "Oh, and your Highness... Your father is here, and he is requesting an audience with you."

 _My Father?!_ Apailana thought in surprise. "Very well, show him in," she said reluctantly. Bibble nodded and closed the door.

This was most unexpected news to the young Queen. A year earlier her parents had divorced. Apailana had uncovered through the RSF that her father had been having a secret affair with one of his aides. She broke the news to her mother and that was the straw that broke the tauntaun's back. Apailana was very close to her mother, who shielded her daughter often from her husband's drunken abusive fits. During the course of their marriage her mother had always been too afraid to leave her father out of fear of reprisal. Things began to change however after she was elected Queen. Her mother became more emboldened and finally worked up the nerve to leave her father after word of his affair had gotten out. Apailana however was trying to give her father the benefit of doubt, hoping maybe at last he had learned the errors of his ways and wanted to repent. However, another part of her felt a nervous anxiousness about seeing him again.

Anakin and Padmé both could sense Apailana was uneasy. "Are you going to be all right Highness?" Padmé asked with concern.

Apailana nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine, I just haven't seen my father since my coronation day, and I have never had the best relationship with him."

Anakin knew a little about what she was talking about. Over the past 3 years she had mentioned her father only once to him. All he knew was he was a neglectful man who didn't seem to take an active interest in her life. _So why would he come after all this time?_ Anakin thought curiously as the throne room doors opened and he watched a tall scruffy looking man with dark hair approach. Anakin could sense anger and hostility emanating from him.

"Hello Father," Apailana greeted, trying to sound polite and composed.

Anakin observed as the man gazed upon his daughter with angry eyes. "May I talk to you alone?"

Apailana stood up from her throne. "We can step into the bed chambers," she said.

Anakin continued to watch as the two departed into the royal bed chambers. Anakin's behavior had not gone unnoticed by his wife. "Anakin?" Padmé asked her husband. "Are you, all right?"

"Something isn't right here. I'm worried about her," he said standing up from his chair slowly. He looked over at his wife. "I sense nothing but anger from that man."

Inside the royal bed chambers Apailana turned to face her father. She noticed it appeared he had begun to let himself go a little as she gazed upon his unshaven face and slightly soiled clothes. He looked back at her with cold eyes. "For the record I will not be attending your upcoming 16th birthday jubilee next month," he said in a flat voice.

Apailana resisted the urge to cross her arms, but instead remained regal and composed. "I am not surprised Father. You have chosen to be only a selective participant in my life since the day I was born."

Her father choked up a laugh in response to her statement. "That's rich! You had a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and I provided for my family! And what do you do? You weasel your way to your mother and you sell me out!"

Apailana's face turned to anger. She was enraged at her father's sense of selfishness. "All you ever do is think of yourself! Have you ever stopped to think about how the choices you make effect the other people in your lives!? There's more to being a father than just putting food on the table and making sure I have clothes to wear. You never showed me any warmth or compassion! I'm your daughter!"

Her father took a step towards her, his towering form casting a dark shadow over her petite self. "Don't you take that tone with me Eletré! You may be Queen, but I am still your Father, you will show me due respect!"

Apailana balled her hands into fists, she was beginning to lose control over herself. She simply couldn't take anymore of her father's insolent behavior. "I thought maybe you came here to make amends, to atone for your past sins, that maybe you've changed, I can see now I was mistaken!"

Apailana's father now infuriated then took the back of his hand and struck his daughter across the face. "Ah!" She cried out in pain. "I can't stand the sight of you, you're just like your Mother! An ungrateful bitch! Do you know what happens to ungrateful bitches Eletré?" Her father spoke in uncontrolled rage as he grabbed her by the shoulders. Apailana however shoved his hands off of her and looked at him with burning defiance. She raised her fist, no longer a frightened little girl; but a steadfast and determined young woman who would never let anyone bully her or her loved ones again. As she raised her fist her father grabbed it and pulled her arm down behind her into a tight arm lock. Her father was simply too large and too strong for her to overcome, despite her determined spirit. "Ow!" She cried out in pain while he began twisting her arm behind her back painfully. As he did so a memory of the past surfaced in her mind.

7-year-old Eletré was in her bedroom playing with a Jedi Knight doll in one hand and a Queen Amidala doll in the other. _"One day I am going to become a great Queen just like Amidala, I will show love and kindness to my people and my Jedi husband will protect us always,"_ she said with a smile. The young girl was being raised in a broken home: While her mother was kind and loving to her, her father was the polar opposite. Often showing his daughter apathy and disinterest. He cared more about "the bottom line" than he did showing love and attention to his family. It pained the young girl deeply, whenever she desired attention or affection from her father he usually dismissed her, and it would usually end with her going back to her room crying and playing with her dolls, and dreaming of a better future. However as negative as her father was in her life, he served as one important inspiration for her: Of what not to become in life. Instead she wanted to become like Padmé Amidala, Queen of the Naboo who with the aid of the Jedi and the mysterious Gungan peoples had saved their planet from the siege of the Trade Federation. Although Eletré was just a baby when the incident occurred, she was growing up surrounded by the living legend that was Padmé Amidala, and she wanted to be just like her: Loved, respected, and courageous.

As Eletré played with her dolls she could hear her mother and father arguing outside her bedroom. She took hold of her Jedi doll for protection and quietly walked out of her bedroom to hear her father shouting _. "I can't believe it! I can't believe you called me away from work for this!"_

 _"Please, just listen to me, for once-"_ her mother began before Eletré saw her father slap her mother.

 _"No! Daddy don't hurt Mommy!"_ Eletré cried out as she ran over to her father and bravely stood between him and her mother.

 _"Stay out of this Eletré! What, do you think your little Jedi toys are going to protect you?"_ He said mockingly as he took the doll from his daughter's hands and smashed it against the wall.

 _"Daddy, No! Stop it!"_ The little girl shouted helplessly as she began crying.

Her father's scolding finger then pointed at her, the gesture felt as if he was driving a stake straight into the young girl's heart. _"I'm going back to work, and I had better not be disturbed again by either of you, do you understand me!?"_

Eletré nodded as tears fell down her face. After her father left the young girl walked up to her mother and hugged her. _"It'll be okay mommy... I'll take care of you._

Back in the present that is what Eletré, now Apailana of Naboo did for her mother. Saving her from the abuse and neglect and apathy of her father. However, now she was feeling the full weight of it bearing down on her - literally.

Suddenly however, she felt her father being pulled off her. "Take your filthy hands off her!" A voice commanded. She looked over and could see Anakin Skywalker pinning her father against the wall. A look of murder emanating from the Jedi Knight's eyes as he raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist. Suddenly, Apailana's father began choking and gagging as he felt an invisible force constrict around his neck. Padmé and the Queen's handmaidens came rushing into the room as Anakin continued his Force choking ministrations on Apailana's father. Anakin looked over at his wife and he saw a pleading look in her eyes. It was the only thing that brought him back from the brink of killing Apailana's father at this moment. Anakin opened his hand and released him from his grip "You're not worth it," he said as he held her father up. "I'll see to it the Naboo press charges against you. You are the lowest form of life in the universe. I know your kind well, and you know this: Anyone who must demonstrate their power by torturing another is very insecure about himself, and the power that he has. Fear will only keep your "subjects" in line for so long, but love will make them loyal to you for all eternity. Let's go," Anakin then grabbed Apailana's father by the back of the neck and was nearly dragging him out of the room, no doubt to deliver him into the custody of the RSF.

Padmé rushed over to Apailana. "Are you all right your Highness?" She said as she placed her hands gently on Apailana's shoulders.

The Queen looked up at her role model and met her gentle and worried gaze. "Yes, I'm all right. I'm just glad it's all over now... For my whole life my father has been like that. I thought after my parent's divorce that just maybe he might have changed. I tried to see the good in him when clearly... It just wasn't there." Apailana then sniffled and tried to fight back her tears.

Padmé looked compassionately into Apailana's eyes as she rubbed her upper arms comfortingly. "That's not your failing your Highness. You loved your father, despite everything bad about him. He was still your father and you did love him. Just... Learn from his mistakes, and don't let him poison your soul. Stay strong. If adversity has taught me anything it's how to be a fighter."

Apailana tried to smile, but looked away quickly as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She took her hand and wiped it away. She did not want her favorite role model to see her in a moment of weakness, but she couldn't hold back almost 16 years of repressed pain which was now flowing out like a massive damn bursting. "I... You shouldn't see me this away."

Padmé hugged the young Queen. "It doesn't matter what your position is, you're still a person. You may be almost 16 now, but a grown woman or man isn't afraid to cry."

"He broke my heart for the last time..." Apailana managed to say as she returned Padmé's comforting embrace.

"He won't hurt you anymore, my husband has seen to that."

Apailana rested her head on Padmé's shoulder momentarily, her thoughts dwelled on the young Jedi Knight. As a little girl she dreamed of a dashing young Jedi sweeping her up off her feet and rescuing her family. Then she learned they were not allowed to marry, but that didn't stop her innocent fantasies. This day however, Anakin Skywalker had rescued her. It was a deed she would never forget. His actions restored her waning faith in humankind. She only quietly hoped one day a man like him would come along and marry her. She felt that Padmé was the luckiest woman in the galaxy, and she hoped she realized how blessed she was.

Apailana pulled back and looked at her role model. Apailana felt it was time now to confess what she kept close to her heart for years. "Padmé... All my life, all I ever wanted to be... Was you."

Padmé was a little astonished by the Queen's revelation. She knew Apailana had admired her and looked up to her, but the weight of the words she had just said took her by surprise. "What do you mean your Highness?"

"I mean... Look at you. You're a strong, talented, and gifted leader. You courageously saved our people. I know you couldn't have done it without the Jedi and the Gungans, but you lead the charge. You ruled Naboo with poise and wisdom. I aspired to be everything that you were. And... You also have a wonderful family. Something I was not fortunately blessed with. I came from a broken home," Apailana commented, looking into Padmé's heartfelt eyes.

For Padmé she was well aware of how blessed she was in her life to have the family she did. She knew there were people who would give anything just to even have a family. Apailana was an only child in her household, and she had to deal with an abusive and apathetic father. She didn't have to be a Jedi to know just how hard that was on the girl, and what an impact it had on her psyche. She credited her however for not giving into hate, and for not taking the easy way out. "Your Highness, if it means anything to you, you can consider yourself part of my family. Me, Anakin, and our children, you've done so much for us, and I am most impressed with your strength of character. I know growing up living as you did at home was one of the hardest trials you ever faced. However, it forged you into the worthy leader of our people that you are today. I am proud to call you my Queen."

"She's right your Highness. I think I speak for all of us here when I say we are proud of you, we love you and we'll always stand by your side," Amadé, one of Apailana's handmaidens asserted.

Apailana wiped her cheek again. "Thank you, ladies, over the past three years you've become not only my closest confidants, but also my closest friends." In truth Apailana had never felt more vulnerable and exposed as she did now. She was raw, certainly this wasn't her finest regal moment, but it was her most human.

Anakin entered the royal bed chambers and could see Apailana hugging his wife with her handmaidens standing near the doorway. "Your Highness?" He said.

Apailana looked over at the Jedi Knight and sniffled. She felt utterly embarrassed and almost naked at this moment. "Anakin Skywalker... I-I'm sorry you had to... See my father."

Anakin approached Apailana and Padmé. He noticed the Queen's makeup had runned due to crying. "Your Highness, you don't have to worry about him any longer. I've turned him over to the custody of Captain Typho. He assures me he'll do some hard time. He won't hurt anyone again."

The young Queen then hugged the Jedi Knight tightly, today he had fulfilled a childhood dream of hers, and he would forever have her lasting gratitude. "Thank you, you're everything I imagined a Jedi Knight should be," she said appreciatively as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek as a display of gratitude.

Anakin smiled warmly at Apailana. Like Padmé, he had grown to look upon the Queen as a valued member of his family over the past 3 years. "You are too generous with your words your Highness."

"There you go again with the modesty," Apailana commented in a light-hearted tone.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Padmé asked with concern.

Apailana nodded. "Yes, I promise I will be fine. And you two have a mission to prepare for. The Alliance needs you."

"The Alliance needs all of us," Padmé corrected.

"Then there's a battle out there we need to win. I'll have a shuttle prepared for you. When you're en route I'll inform Captain Deens. May the Force be with us all."

Padmé gave the Queen a hug before she took Anakin by the hand and began to lead him out of the bed chambers. As the couple departed Apailana watched them, hope glimmering in her eyes as she lost herself in her thoughts. _They call him the Chosen One, the man of destiny, the man who gives hope._

Anakin and Padmé were sitting in the underground railcar as it sped towards the vacation house. Padmé could see that her husband seems agitated. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it softly. "What's bothering you Ani?"

Anakin stared out, watching the lights on the side of the wall as their railcar sped down the tunnel. "I almost killed him today Padmé. I very well would have had you not shown up. When I saw him hurting Apailana - his own daughter, I wanted to kill him where he stood."

Padmé was not surprised, she knew very well what her husband was capable of. She recalled his confession to her when he had slaughtered an entire village of Sand People on Tatooine because they were responsible for his mother's death. "You protected the Queen, you did your duty, and you did the right thing. That's what matters most."

Anakin placed a hand around his wife's shoulder. She always saw the best in him; even if he was at his worst. One thing he knew for certain however, was that he wouldn't lose any sleep if he had killed Apailana's father. As a father now himself, seeing a parent beat on their own child was something he could not stand to tolerate. Not after seeing what a special gift of life his own children had been in his. He never had a father in his life, Apailana had a father but he refused now to recognize that excuse of a man as such. His recent encounter only reaffirmed his conviction to give his children what he never had. Even though the future at the present seemed uncertain, there was one thing he was certain about - being a good father to his children.


	20. Chapter 20

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"When two people have suffered a terrible loss, and endured a horrible trauma, they can find support in one another because of the pain they share. And mutual love will heal."

Chapter XX

Anakin and Padmé had just arrived back in the Royal Vacation House when Ahsoka Tano came running up to Anakin and grabbed him firmly by the tunic. "Save me from your children!" She said in a low growly voice.

Just then Luke and Leia came charging around the hallway corner with their toy lightsabers. "Nyaaaa!" They shouted as they charged at Ahsoka and began playfully stabbing her with their toys. Padmé covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her incessant giggles. "Got you! Got you!" The children said as they continued to playfully stab the Togruta. Ahsoka gave Anakin a desperate and beseeching look.

Before Anakin or Padmé had a chance to say anything Morté came running over. "You got her children Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker, you're back home We were just playing some games."

Ahsoka turned her head and gave Morté an annoyed look. "It's called kill the Togruta!"

Morté gave Anakin a sheepish look as she quietly walked up to him. Anakin felt he had to rescue his former Padawan from the clutches of his children. "All right Luke, Leia, I think Ahsoka has had enough. Why don't we let her rest for a while?"

"Aww, okay Daddy," Leia said as she turned off her toy lightsaber, Luke did the same. A relieved Ahsoka released Anakin from her grip and mouthed the words "thank you" to him.

Padmé walked over to his children and took them by the hands. "All right, who wants to hear a story?"

"Me!" Leia said happily.

"Luke?" Padmé asked her son who nodded in reply.

"Okay, let's go to the library. Thank you Morté, and thank you Ahsoka for watching them for them," Padmé said appreciatively.

"Oh, you're welcome Mrs. Skywalker. It's always a pleasure watching Luke and Leia. Goodbye children!" Morté said waving to the children as they waved back at her.

Anakin turned his attention to his recently rescued former Padawan. "Ahsoka, I have some big news, where's Obi-Wan?"

"He's out back by the waterfront with Sabé. Next time it's their turn to help watch the kids," Ahsoka said while rubbing her forehead.

"Can you go get him please?"

Ahsoka nodded and walked out.

Morté turned to leave but Anakin stopped her. "Morté, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She said as she pulled her hood back and began rearranging her brunette hair.

"You should know there was an incident at the Palace. The Queen's father showed up."

A look of dread appeared across the handmaiden's face as she stopped arranging her hair. "Oh no..."

"I take you know about his reputation then?" Anakin asked.

Morté nodded and folded her hands together. "Yes. Her Highness is practically my best friend, in private she's opened up to me and a few of the other girls. What happened?"

Anakin could sense she was afraid and concerned. He wanted to alleviate her fears first and foremost. "She's all right now, her father was speaking to her, he got... Abusive. I had to pull him off her. He's now in custody. The monster won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Morté looked down, and brought a hand to her face before looking back up at the Jedi Knight. "Abusive? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's all right. But, I think she may need a little extra support from those closest to her."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me Master Skywalker. I'm going to head back to the Palace now," Morté bowed.

As Anakin watched her walk to the end of the hallway he called out to her. She turned her head back at him.

"The road ahead is long, it's curvatures uncertain, but this I am certain of; we can all count on one another. And know that me and Padmé are most appreciative of your help with my children."

A smile formed across Morté's kind face. "Sometimes all we can do is count on one another," she said shortly before disappearing into the underground elevator.

On Coruscant's "The Works" sector Lady Nadara was meditating, trying to put herself at ease, as she would much rather be anywhere else except inside the dank and dilapidated abandoned factory she was in right now. She was convinced the place was haunted. Her master however had insisted on conducting all her training on Coruscant inside the old factory. No doubt he could sense how uneasy the place made her and that is why he had chosen it. She knew full well he took pleasure in her suffering, and over the past three years she was beginning to loathe him. There were times she found herself fantasizing about killing him However, she knew he was far more powerful than she was, if she were to kill him and claim the Imperial throne for herself she would have to wait for the right opportunity. Although a large part of herself told her she would never get the chance: The Dark Lord was simply far too clever to let his guard down, and she was convinced the times she felt he had were simply traps to test her loyalty. So long as she remained faithful and loyal to him her position of power and authority was secured.

Nadara could hear the sound of metal scraping along the floor behind her. She opened her eyes, stood up and turned around. In the darkness she could see a pair of glowing red photoreceptors, which were growing larger as whatever it was continued approaching her. Nadara reached for her lightsaber and activated it. "Who goes there!?" She called out. The only sound she heard back was metal scraping on the floor as it walked towards her. Then she saw an electrostaff activating; its purple glowing electromagnetic pulse tips crackling with power. The being stepped into the light and Nadara could make out that it was some form of battle droid. It somewhat reminded her of the IG-100 series, except the droid before her appeared more advanced. It stood at 2 meters, was made in the image of a human skeleton, complete with mouth and teeth sharpened into points, emotionless red photoreceptor "eyes", and a hooded cloak completed its appearance. It looked like death rendered in cold steel. The droid broke into a fighting stance, as if challenging Nadara to attack it, and she did. Nadara lunged at the droid and opened with a volley of attacks which were blocked and parried by the droid. It moved with inhuman swiftness and Nadara had a hard time keeping pace with the killing machine. Nadara saw an opening and attacked the droid's arm - only to have her lightsaber harmlessly bounce off a form fitting deflector shield. "What!?" She cried out in surprise as the droid struck her in the chest with the tip of its staff, knocking her to the floor. Instead of going for a killing blow however, the droid powered down its staff and stood down.

Nadara could hear cackling behind her. She recognized it as coming from her master. She turned around and saw him clasping his hands together in delight, along with another one of those battle droids walking next to him. "I see you've met your new bodyguard, the IG-150 MagnaGuard. These two droids you see here are special, fully custom made and unique. You might recall General Grievous had similar droids protecting him. Except the IG-150 is much more advanced: Equipped with the latest refined duranium armor, artificial intelligence and reasoning, and a special deflector shield that can resist blaster fire and lightsabers. The 150 series is also much more intelligent than the older 100 series it was based upon. These droids have been programed to obey your every command - and mine. I know you are already to most feared Jedi assassin in the galaxy Nadara, but these droids will increase your lethality fourfold."

Nadara frowned. She already had a small contingent of human bodyguards who were Imperial soldiers under her direct command. She had served with them over the past couple years. They had served her faithfully and proven themselves in battle, she also had formed a bond with them.

"And what of my other bodyguards?" She asked.

"I have already relieved them of duty," Palpatine replied.

Nadara wanted to shake her head. She frankly did not trust droids, not after her experience fighting against them during the Clone Wars when she was a Jedi. She also questioned her Master's motives for creating these lethal combat droids that had now been assigned to her. However, she knew better than to question him. She simply bowed in obedience to the Galactic Emperor. "I understand."

Palpatine slowly walked up to his apprentice, lifting a hand and pointing a her with his index finger. "As you know there have been whispers of a rebellion brewing against the New Order for some time now. I have a new assignment for you. I want you to take your new friends to Naboo. Pay Queen Apailana a visit. I have received a lead that it's possible Naboo may not be as loyal to the Empire as once thought. You are to question the Queen, nothing more. Report back to me on your findings Lady Nadara."

"It will be done my Master," Nadara said bowing as she turned to leave, the IG-150s walking alongside her as she disappeared into the winding labyrinth. Palpatine stood there for a moment, contemplating. In the next couple weeks, the Imperial Senate would be in recess. He would use that time to visit his new young apprentice on Kamino. The Anakin Skywalker clone was now almost 6-years-old and had already begun his Sith training. In another seven years the boy would be mature enough to assume his place by his side, and he would have no more need for Nadara. In fact, he had programed a directive into her MangaGuards that they were to exterminate her on sight at the issue of a simple code order. The droids were therefore an insurance policy to ensure her demise would be swift and smooth when the time came for it. As for Queen Apailana, his Imperial intelligence agents had very vague leads that it may be possible she was assisting rebels, or at the very least was sympathetic. His most credible source of information however, Colonel Panaka had not been able to confirm anything. Thus, all Palpatine had were faint suspicions. There had been peace in the Empire for three years, and he would not bring the hammer down on his homeworld unless he had proof of treason. If he acted right now without satisfactory concreteness dissidents within the Empire would not only grow, but they would use Naboo as a rallying point, which could possibly put his rule in jeopardy. His grip on power was not yet absolute, not until the planet destroying Death Star was completed. Once his super weapon was complete he would no longer need the bureaucracy of the Imperial Senate to help maintain order throughout the galaxy. Fear of reprisal from the Death Star alone would accomplish that for him, but for now the Senate remained a vital instrument he could not do without.

Anakin was going over a final mission checklist with his faithful astromech droid, R2-D2 while en route to the _Liberator_. They were traveling via a small shuttle in hyperspace now. As he was reviewing the checklist he felt Ahsoka next to him. He looked over his shoulder.

"May I sit down?" She asked.

"Sure, I was just going over the final mission checklist with Artoo here. Artoo, may we have a little privacy please?" Anakin asked politely. The droid whistled in response and rolled away to give the two their needed privacy.

Anakin had briefed his comrades on their mission which they were all just as anxious to get underway as he was. After years of planning the Alliance was ready to strike its first major physical blow to the Empire, and hopefully inspire other dissidents to rise up, at least that was the idea.

Ahsoka sat down next to her former Master and looked at him earnestly. "I heard about the malice at the Palace earlier."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh slightly at his former Padawan's quip. "Is that what they're calling it?"

"Well, it's what I call it. Anyway, Padmé told me what had happened back there before we left. She said you almost Force choked Apailana's father to death," Ahsoka commented starkly.

Anakin sighed a little in frustration. "Yes, yes I nearly killed him. I wanted to... And I wouldn't have lost any sleep over it." Anakin then looked at Ahsoka, who could see a certain fury burning behind his eyes. "However, Padmé's almost pleading look pulled me back from doing so..."

Ahsoka almost looked shocked after hearing the words of her former master. She knew over the past few years he had struggled with his own inner darkness. And Padmé told her that when he witnessed Apailana's father strike her, it triggered a special kind of vengeance within him. No doubt it was because he was a father himself now. But what concerned her was Anakin had dipped into the Dark Side to deal with Apailana's father.

"Force choking is a Dark Side tenet," she stated matter-of-factly.

Anakin gave Ahsoka an annoyed glance. "And what about Master Windu? He tapped into the Dark Side for his Vaapad."

"But can you control it? Can you handle it? You said it yourself, it took Padmé to pull you back." Ahsoka said with concern.

Anakin let out a soft sigh. "I've been working on trying to balance my emotions. It's part of the training Master Qui-Gon has me going through. You weren't there Ahsoka, you didn't see what I saw. I had to stop him, and I wanted him to feel what he had been inflicting upon his own daughter for all those years. Who does that to their own child? I can't fathom it. It's unconscionable Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded and gently rubbed Anakin's shoulder. "I just don't want you to go down the path Barriss did..."

Ahsoka's words resonated within Anakin. Barriss and the implications of what she had done was a sensitive spot for all of them. Anakin gave Ahsoka's hand a gentle squeeze. "You won't have to worry about me doing that. And please don't tell me Obi-Wan put you up to talking to me about this. I hate it when he lectures me." Anakin feigned a slight laugh as he finished his words.

"Well, he does know, he's concerned too. But I convinced him to get some rest before our mission, he's sleeping in back. I told him I'd talk to you for the both of us," Ahsoka said honestly.

Anakin was thankful that it was Ahsoka talking to him now and not his former master. As much as he loved Obi-Wan, there were times his lectures seemed like fingernails on a chalk board to him. "I appreciate your candor Ahsoka," Anakin said to his former Padawan.

"And you will always have it," she replied assuredly.

Padmé was sitting inside the library enjoying a glass of Nubian wine and a novel. She was reading an adventure story about a young boy who is separated from his family and begins a journey by himself to be reunited with them. She had put Luke and Leia to bed and was wanting to unwind and relax after such a crazy day. While reading her thoughts did dwell on her husband in the back of her mind. Although she knew Anakin could take care of himself, she always worried whenever he went off on a mission. It was especially trying during the onset of the Clone Wars when they hardly had any time to see each other. At least now they no longer had to pretend, and they had spent more time with each other over the last three years than they had ever been able to previously.

 _"You know... That you're mine, don't you?"_ Came a voice in the back of Padmé's mind. It sounded eerily like Sheev Palpatine's. Padmé looked up from her book. She looked at a nearby mirror and saw him; Palpatine staring at her. Padmé dropped her book and jumped out of her chair, knocking over her wine glass in the process. She looked behind her and could see nobody. She looked back at the mirror and again saw no one else in the room with her. Padmé could then feel a liquid beginning to touch her bare feet. She looked down at the hardwood floor and noticed she had broken her wine glass over it, spilling its contents everywhere. "Oh, damnit!" She said to herself as Sabé came into the room. "Padmé? I heard a flap, are you, all right?"

Padmé brought a hand to her forehead. "Yes, yes, I'm all right, I just got startled for a moment there, and I broke my wine glass on the floor."

"I'll get something to help clean it up," Sabé said before returning a few moments later with a towel, a small broom, and dust pan. Padmé took the latter two items and began sweeping up the broken glass.

"So, what startled you in the first place?" Sabé asked while wiping up the wine.

"It was... Palpatine. I thought I heard his voice," Padmé said in an uneasily.

Sabé stopped and looked up at her cousin. "What?"

"Yes, it's the strangest thing... Every now and then I feel like he's coming after me. Sometimes when I sleep I have nightmares about him. Anakin knows, he's been so supportive of me over the past three years. But I don't know if these nightmares will ever go away. I just want them to stop!"

Sabé could hear the frustration and anguish in her cousin's voice and she gave her a sympathetic look as they finished cleaning up the wine and broken glass. "Padmé, you were treated violently by Palpatine... What he did you just don't quickly get over it. It leaves a scar on your spirit..."

Padmé took the towel Sabé had been holding and sat down on a nearby couch, her hands resting in her lap. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the towel. Sabé sat down next to her cousin and put her arms around her. Padmé wrapped an arm across her chest and rested it on top of Sabé's hand while leaning against her shoulder. "I trusted him Sabé. I believed in him, he was one of my closest advisors and confidants when I was Queen! He betrayed the sacred trust I had in him. He betrayed the Republic, he betrayed me! I must have gone over it hundreds of times in my mind, and every time it still stings just as bad as the first. It's like I can still feel the taint of his presence in the back of my mind and I just can't get rid of it! He violated me in a way I never thought was even possible, and what he forced me to do, almost killing Anakin... How does one ever get over that? I have never been so wounded! That's part of the reason I established the Alliance. He's a traitor by every definition of the word! A monster who must be stopped, and I will not rest until he pays for what he's done!"

Sabé had never seen her cousin so passionately angry before, and it pained her deeply. Sabé hugged her tightly. "Padmé..."

When her cousin gently called her name, it was like an anchor she could latch onto that pulled her back from the brink. Padmé realized that in the present moment, in her current frame of mind, she wasn't dissimilar to her husband. Like him she was now struggling with her own inner darkness. The taint of the Dark Side that was still lingering within her soul, and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't jettison the demon.

"I'm sorry Sabé. I just had to let it all out..." Padmé said softly.

Sabé nodded as she hugged her cousin. The two girls had always shared a very special bond. Padmé being much closer Sabé than she had ever been with her sister Sola. The experiences the two girls had shared together might as well have made them sisters instead of cousins. "I can see now why you and Anakin love one another so much. Both of you have suffered a loss of some kind. And the darkness that the two of you have both endured has only served to bolster your marriage by strengthening the bond you two share. You both have dark pasts. And while that's a terrible thing, look at how much closer its brought you and him together. You two found support in one another in part because of the pain you share. And you know what? It's made the two of you better people because of it. Don't let Palpatine come between you two, and certainly don't let him destroy the good woman I know you to be."

Padmé looked back at her cousin. "You're absolutely right."

The shuttle carrying the trio of Jedi exited hyperspace. "Well, we're here, I'm going to hail the _Liberator_ ," the pilot said as everyone stared out at infinite blackness that was space. "Shuttle _Angel One,_ hailing _Liberator_ , do you read?"

A few second later a star cruiser decloaked and revealed itself. "Shuttle _Angel One_ , this is the _Liberator_ , what's your status over?" A male voice over the comm. radio said.

The shuttle pilot smiled. "Good to hear from you guys, I have three passengers waiting to board. Request permission to dock."

"Permission granted. Captain Deens will be on the pad to welcome you. _Liberator_ out."

A now awake Obi-Wan made his way over to Anakin. "She's a beautiful ship Anakin."

Anakin watched with awe as he gazed upon the ship he designed. "That ship wasn't built Obi-Wan, she was sculpted," he commented with pride.

"Looking forward to meeting the pilots of your new fighter squadron?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"Yes, but I admit, I'm a little nervous, after all I named the squadron 'Amidala's Angels' in honor of Padmé. We have a certain reputation to live up to." When Anakin established a fighter squadron for the _Liberator_ , he had insisted on naming it in tribute to his wife.

Captain Gaius Deens was standing in the hanger bay, watching the shuttle complete its docking maneuver. Behind him lay two dozen Eta-2 _Actis_ class interceptors. The Empire had recently begun to replace the venerable ships of the Republic era for newer, cheaper, and more generic looking vessels. With the Empire beginning to retire them, they hadn't been too difficult to acquire. Although they had two dozen starfighters, they only had at present only a dozen qualified pilots; including the three Jedi who were boarding. One of his pilots, Commander Alicé Zanterrie was chatting with a couple of the other pilots. At 43 years of age she was a seasoned veteran of the RSF of Naboo. Both she and Deens were serving together during the Siege of Naboo 16 years prior. She was just a young Lieutenant and he was the commander of her squadron. She had retired 3 years ago at the age of 40, just at the end of the Clone Wars. When Deens had taken command of the _Liberator_ he persuaded her to dust off her old flight suit and serve a worthy cause once more. However, she was less than thrilled she would be taking orders from Anakin Skywalker, even if he was the best star pilot in the galaxy. To her Skywalker was just a pup. But she was a Soldier, and soldiers respect command structure.

Captain Deens snapped to attention as Anakin Skywalker and his entourage descended off the shuttle. "General Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano. Welcome aboard the _Liberator_. I trust you will find everything in order. May I introduce you to the pilots of Amidala's Angels?"

"Thank you, Captain. I am most enthusiastic to meet the men and women I will be serving with," Anakin replied with composure and a soldier-like tone.

Deens took Anakin aside and over to a woman in an orange flight suit. She had shoulder length red hair and green eyes. "May I introduce the finest officer I ever had the pleasure of serving with: Commander Alicé Zanterrie of Naboo. In the thick of battle General, this is the person you want watching your back. She saved my hide during the Battle of Naboo 16 years ago."

Alicé held her hand out and Anakin shook it firmly. "It's an honor to meet you Commander," Anakin greeted.

Alicé looked at Anakin's blue eyes, sizing him up. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the boy who destroyed a Trade Federation battleship single handedly. You were just a kid back then yes?"

Anakin nodded. "That's right, I was only nine."

Alicé was impressed. "Wow, that's amazing," was all she could manage to say.

Anakin smiled as he recalled the memory. Qui-Gon Jinn had told Anakin to stay in the cockpit of that Nubian starfighter, and stay in the cockpit he did.

Deens then moved Anakin down the line. Alicé watched the Jedi Knight. He seemed strong, well carried, and sure of himself. She would reserve final judgment on him until after she saw him in action as she had only heard of him by reputation.

Deens and Anakin stopped next to a dark-haired man with blue eyes. He appeared to be in his mid-forties. "General Skywalker, may I introduce Lieutenant Commander Xander Thereklise of Alderaan. He served 15 years in the Alderaan Guard before retiring."

The Alderaanian veteran shook Anakin's hand and nodded his head. "A pleasure to meet you General Skywalker, your exploits during the Clone Wars are well known. The other year the Empire imprisoned my younger brother for speaking out against the regime. Since then all I've wanted to do is take the fight to the Empire. I look forward to serving with you General," Xander said with a certain almost youthful enthusiasm that Anakin appreciated.

"I'm sorry for your brother, that's why we fight," Anakin said sympathetically.

All the pilots who had volunteered may have been older, but they were experienced seasoned veterans who believed in the principles of the Galactic Republic, and were willing to put their lives on the line.

After introducing Anakin to all the pilots in his squadron Captain Deens escorted Anakin over to where he saw a coveralled man who was working on his back under one of the starfighters. "Chief!" Deens called out. The man looked up. "Chief, I'd like you to meet the leader of Amidala's Angels; General Anakin Skywalker. General Skywalker, this is our chief engineer, Chief Petty Officer Ryon Trentower," Deens said, introducing the two men.

The Chief Petty Officer stood up and flipped a wrench in his hand. Ryon was a dark-skinned man with buzzed hair and a thin mustache. He walked over and shook Anakin's hands. "A pleasure General Skywalker. Now if you scratch up the paint on your starfighter, you're gonna have to answer to me for it," the Chief remarked seriously. As chief engineer each of those starfighters were his responsibility, and in a way, they were his babies.

"I understand," Anakin said, knowing he would most likely have to be answering to the Chief Petty Officer perhaps a multitude of times in the near future.

"Speaking of, I got your customized Eta-2 right here! Check it out!" Trentower then led Anakin over to his interceptor. It had been painted in the squadron colors of red. On the left side S-foil there was a painting of Anakin's wife; Padmé Amidala Skywalker. She was wearing a flowing light blue colored gown and was holding a Nubian royal blaster pistol in her right hand. To make the painting complete she had a pair of angel wings behind her back. Alongside the painting read the words "Iego Angel," the name of Anakin's custom interceptor. Anakin was floored when he saw his Eta-2. _If only Padmé could see this._ He thought as he examined his interceptor.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Trentower commented.

"You have no idea," Anakin replied.

In the background Deens smiled. "Well, now that everyone is acquainted I'll give the order to get underway."

Inside the Theed Royal Palace, Queen Apailana was preparing to end her evening. She had retired to her bed chambers and was sitting in front of her dresser, wearing a casual evening robe. It had been one busy day. From celebrating the Skywalker twins' birthday, to the encounter with her father. She let her hair down and began brushing it, her thoughts dwelling on her father. She hoped after today he would never hurt anyone else again. After she finished brushing her hair she set her brush down and looked at herself in the mirror. She still had her royal court makeup applied; which had to be touched up by her handmaidens earlier after her incident with her father. As she gazed at herself she wondered if any man would ever desire her after her tenure as Queen. She felt like damaged goods with the emotional scars she carried within her. One of the few solaces she found in her private life was writing poetry. She reached inside one of the drawers on her dresser and pulled out her private diary. She began writing her daily entry.

 _Dear diary,  
Today I attended the birthday celebration of Luke and Leia Skywalker. They are three-years-old now. Me and Morté gave each of them their birthday presents: Jedi robes for Luke, and a hand carved Queen Amidala doll for Leia. I was overjoyed that they both loved their presents. Anakin and Padmé Skywalker have such a beautiful family, and they are so happy together. I don't know if I will ever experience the joy of having a complete family someday... My father paid an unexpected visit to me today... After my parents' divorce last year, I tried giving him the benefit of the doubt thinking he'd change. But I should have known better. Men like him never change. He's treated me like a burden ever since the day I was born. He only came to the palace today to take out his anger and frustration on me as he's always done... Except today was different. I was no longer afraid of him. My time here being around real heroes of the Republic has really emboldened me. I stood up to my father now not as a frightened child; but as a grown woman. However, I wasn't physically strong enough. He almost broke my arm... If it hadn't been for one Anakin Skywalker I don't know what would have happened. He pulled my father off me and something incredible happened. He appeared to use the Force to asphyxiate him! I had no idea Jedi could do that. I thought he was going to kill him. But he stopped saying my father "was not worth it." And I agree with him. My father isn't worth it. Right now, he's contemplating his fate from within a prison cell - a deserving fate. Oh, that Anakin Skywalker, he's everything I had ever hoped a Jedi would be. Padmé truly is the luckiest woman in the entire galaxy. Now the Jedi are all but extinct... I've heard there is this Jedi prophecy about one who will bring balance to the Force. They say it is Anakin Skywalker. If he really is a man of destiny - oh, what does that even mean? All I know is I want to find out! I am so curious! _

Apailana then closed her diary, satisfied with her entry and leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms. As she did so a knock came at her door. "Enter," she said. The door opened and Morté poked her head into the doorway. "I'm sorry to disturb you your Highness. But Lady Nadara is here to see you."

Apailana's eyes conveyed shock and surprise. This was the last bit of news she was expecting to hear that evening. "What!? The Emperor's Hand?! Here? Now!? Do you know why?"

Morté shook her head. "She's presently at the palace gates with her two bodyguard droids. All she would say is she's here on important business from the Emperor and is demanding an audience with you."

Apailana looked at a clock on her wall. "She can't be serious, it's midnight! Did you explain to her my Royal Council has retired for the evening?"

"She's aware of that, and she's spent the past few minutes arguing with Captain Typho at the gates. I think her patience is wearing thin. All she would say is she is here on the Emperor's business."

Apailana frowned at what her handmaiden had just told her. "You don't pay the Queen of Naboo a visit at midnight just for a simple 'hello'. There's something more to this. The Emperor might be suspicious of us. Gather the other handmaidens, and tell Captain Typho I will see her, but first I must get dressed."

Morté bowed. "Yes, your Highness."

Apailana leaned back in her chair and sighed. _What else can happen today?_

After a little more than ten minutes Apailana was ready to receive the Emperor's Hand. Her handmaidens had helped her get dressed as quickly as they could. She sat in her throne and was fidgeting with a section of her robe when Morté leaned over and whispered to her. "You're going to do just fine your Highness."

The doors to the throne room opened and Captain Typho stepped through along with Lady Nadara who was flanked by her IG-150 MagnaGuards. The droids were not carrying their elctrostaffs as Nadara had entertained Captain Typho's demands that no armed droids appear before the Queen. "Your Highness I must sincerely apologize for this, I told her it is after hours and you could not be disturbed -" Typho began.

"It's quite all right Captain. I am happy to receive the Emperor's Hand. Lady Nadara, the planet of Naboo welcomes you," Apailana said cordially.

Nadara took the edges of her skirt and gave the Queen a respectful curtsy greeting. "I am terribly sorry to have to disturb you at such a late hour your Highness. But the Emperor has sent me here on an urgent errand. He's become concerned you see."

"Concerned about what?" Apailana asked.

"Concerned about dissidents on Naboo," Nadara stated.

"There are no dissidents here. Have a look around, you will find none. Emperor Palpatine is Naboo's most favorite son."

As Apailana spoke to Nadara one of the MagnaGuards turned its gaze to Morté. She watched as the soulless battle droid's piercing red eyes stared into her. A shudder ran up her back. The droids looked so frightening and nightmarish to her, they seemed to resemble metal grim reapers because of their cloaks.

Nadara raised an eyebrow. "Naboo's most favorite son? I like that. You certainly have poise, and guile your Highness."

A look of confusion spread across Apailana's face. "You mistake my words Lady Nadara. There is no deviousness here, I say there is no deviousness here on Naboo."

"Well then, for your sake I hope you are right. I would hate to see something unfortunate happen to you."

Morté then stepped forward. "How dare you speak to her Highness that way!"

One of the MagnaGuards began approach the handmaiden who promptly backed away. Nadara watched in amusement as her MagnaGuard continued approaching Morté, sheer terror permeating from her eyes. "Call him off Nadara!" Apailana commanded. Nadara continued to watch, she could feel the handmaiden's fear through the Force and was reveling in every second of it. Nadara's lips pursed into a sadistic smile as Morté backed herself into a corner, her MagnaGuard now almost upon the handmaiden. "I said call him off!" Apailana now yelled as she stood up from her throne.

Nadara shot Apailana a look of anger. "With the Emperor's Hand you ask, Highness."

Quickly realizing she was rapidly losing control of the situation, Apailana softened her tone. "Indeed. Please, call him off." All the Queen cared about was the safety of her handmaiden.

The IG-150 reached out for Morté with its metallic skeletal fingers, the frightened handmaiden threw up her hands in a futile attempt to shield herself from the droid.

"Stand down," Nadara ordered to her droid. The droid immediately ceased and backed away from a relieved Morté who was scared to death and breathing hard. Amadé rushed over to render assistance. Nadara wanted to make a statement that she, not the Queen was in charge and that the Emperor was the supreme authority anywhere in the galaxy. Apailana then sat herself back in her throne. Satisfied that the Queen and her court had learned their lesson Nadara ordered her MagnaGuard back to her side. She was beginning to like the droids. "You'll have to forgive my bodyguards, they can be a little overprotective sometimes. And I meant no disrespect my little handmaiden. I am just merely trying to impress upon her Highness that the Empire does not tolerate treason."

"Consider me impressed Lady Nadara. As I said you are more than welcome to look around Naboo, you will find no traitors here." Despite what just transpired between Morté and the MagnaGuard, Apailana remained calm and composed. She had to, not just for the sake of her homeworld, but for the Alliance as well.

Nadara took a long gaze at Apailana, reaching out with the Force, trying to feel for any signs of deception from the Queen. She could feel none. However, she could sense Apailana had an incredibly strong and disciplined mind.

"That won't be necessary your Highness. Before meeting with you your security chief as kind enough to surrender all your communications logs and other relevant data to me. I believe I have made my point here, and I am satisfied that Naboo is loyal to the Empire. I am sorry to have disturbed you so late in the evening." Nadara then performed another curtsy before turning to leave the palace. Nadara was a little disappointed she could not find any incriminating evidence against the Queen. She found Apailana and her handmaidens to be rather petulant. Nevertheless, she would advise her master to keep a watchful eye on the young Queen.

After Nadara had left Apailana breathed a sigh of relief. The handmaidens exchanged glances with one another. "Do you think she suspects anything?" Amadé asked.

Apailana looked over at her handmaiden. "We've taken every precaution to cover our tracks. The Jedi have also helped me to condition my mind against Sith probing. However, her visit only confirms the Empire is indeed becoming suspicious of us, even if they have no proof. Her visit here tonight was intended to catch me off balance. We must be even more cautious now. Morté, take the underground passage, alert Padmé of the situation."

Morté having recomposed herself after her encounter with the MagnaGuard bowed and sprinted away. Only time would tell if Apailana was successful in convincing Nadara that Naboo was in line with the Empire. In the meantime, Apailana would be needing to make an addendum in her diary tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"There is nothing stronger than the heart of a volunteer."

Chapter XXI

The _Liberator_ exited hyperspace in a cloaked state, taking up a course parallel to the shipping route in the Argost sector. Captain Deens looked out the right side of the main bridge viewing window and could see a fleet of Imperial cargo vessels being escorted by only a few Venator class star destroyers. Deens pressed the comm. button on the bridge to the hanger bay. "General Skywalker, we have arrived. We're going to begin mining those generators. Prepare your pilots."

"Understood Captain! Skywalker out."

Deens then turned to a nearby bridge officer. "Lieutenant, prepare for mine laying operations."

In the hanger bay of the _Liberator_ all the pilots of Amidala's Angels had lined up. Anakin began to walk past each of them. Obi-Wan nodded to him, Ahsoka smiled, even Artoo had lined up with the pilots and whistled at him as he walked by. Anakin couldn't help but smile at the astromech droid as he patted his dome. Anakin took a few steps back and looked at his entire squadron. It was time for him to formally address them before the upcoming battle.

"The Force has chosen us for a very special mission. For what we do here today will determine the fate of the galaxy. A dark shadow descended upon our galaxy three years ago, when the Republic was usurped by a man who would declare himself Emperor. A man some of us once trusted and believed in, a man who betrayed everything we believed in and swore an oath to protect. Since the Declaration of the New Order we've seen our freedom's eroded, from freedom of speech, association, to even a return of slavery in parts of the Empire. That cannot be tolerated. When conditions such as these become impossible to accept brave men and women of honor and conviction must rise up. When tyranny becomes law, then rebellion becomes duty! There isn't a single one of us who doesn't believe in the promise the Republic held: Freedom and self-determination for all. For every generation there is a cause worth fighting for, now comrades this is our cause, this is our time. We are the Alliance! And this is the Return of the Republic! If you want the future, you must fight for it!"

There was a loud cheer from the pilots as they raised their helmets above their heads. "For freedom! For the Republic!" They all said in unison before letting out a battle cry.

Anakin smiled and nodded. "Amidala's Angels, man your interceptors!" He ordered. The pilots all put on their helmets and began to take up positions in the cockpits of their interceptors. Obi-Wan quickly ran up to Anakin. "Padmé would be so proud of you right now Anakin," he said to his former Padawan. The two of them hugged before Obi-Wan climbed into his interceptor. Now it was time for Anakin Skywalker, the leader of Amidala's Angels to man his. He walked over to his Eta-2 interceptor, the _Iego Angel_. As he climbed up he kissed his two fingers and placed them on the lips of the painting of Padmé on top of the closed S-foil and climbed into his cockpit. Anakin reached inside one of his pouches on his belt and pulled out a small digital photograph of Padmé and their two children. He stared at it momentarily before mounting it on the side. He then looked over at Artoo who was already secured in his socket on the left side of the _Iego Angel_. "Feeling like kicking some butt Artoo?" Anakin said with swagger. The astromech droid replied with a feisty vigor that brought a smile to Anakin's face. Clearly Artoo was ready to take the fight to the Empire all by himself.

On the bridge of the _Liberator_ , Captain Deens was monitoring the deployment of the cloaked mines throughout the shipping lane. If all went well they would not only take out some Imperial ships, but would disrupt what had become a major logistical hub for the Empire.

A bridge officer looked up from his computer console. "The mines have all been deployed Captain."

Deens nodded. "Very good Ensign. Helm, set us on a course just outside the asteroid field and prepare to detonate the mines."

"Aye, sir," Lieutenant Asol Revenscar said as she took the steering column and guided the star cruiser out of the asteroids. She was a young woman, at the age of 22, and hailed from the ice moon Argel V. She had fair skin and chestnut hair pulled up in a bun. Her people's most distinctive feature however was their bright almost luminous green eyes. Her parents were imprisoned by the Empire two years earlier for being democracy advocates who were fermenting dissent. All this occurred when she was at the Imperial Naval Academy. She was expelled after her parents were arrested and imprisoned. A year later they died of exposure while at the infamous Imperial penal colony Fulstena - Which was known throughout the galaxy as the Empire's graveyard. When the Alliance had been looking for volunteers to serve aboard its flagship, she eagerly offered her services as a pilot.

Deens pressed the comm. button on the communications console. "General Skywalker, we're in position, is your squadron ready?"

"Yes sir, we're ready to go as soon as you give the order," Anakin replied over the comm.

"Battle stations, raise shields, and prepare to engage," Deens ordered as the bright bridge lighting dimmed to a red hue and a klaxon sounded. Deens kept watch on a nearby convoy; he could see an Imperial cargo vessel being escorted by a Venator class star destroyer moving out of the asteroid field. "Divert all available power to the ion cannon, when I give the order detonate the mines and drop cloak. Let's see if we can disable that star destroyer first. If I'm right they're running with shields down."

On the bridge of the _Abaddon_ Captain Vernon Bernhuff was escorting a cargo ship. After his humiliation at Bruma VI three years prior he had been relegated to escorting convoys. He had unfortunately built up too good of a reputation, and once he failed the Emperor he had been demoted. Nevertheless, he was determined to win back favor with the Emperor. In fact, he had received word that his days as a convoy escort captain may be coming to an end. The Empire would soon be commissioning newer Imperial class star destroyers and his name was in the running for commanding one of these newer capital ships.

"Captain, I'm detecting a series of explosions in the asteroid field behind us! The artificial gravity generators are being destroyed!" A bridge officer said in an alarmed voice.

Bernhuff turned to face the officer. "What!?" Bernhuff then quickly walked over to the officer's console and could see all the artificial gravity generators had been destroyed. "What in the blazes is going on?" He questioned.

"Alert! Ship decloaking off the port bow!" An officer shouted.

Bernhuff looked out the left side bridge window and could see a modest size delta wing star cruiser decloaking. He had never seen a capital ship of that design before. "What the hell? Shields, shields!" Bernhuff quickly ordered. But it was too late; the delta winged star cruiser fired off its ion cannon and scored several direct hits on the _Abaddon_.

"We're losing power! Ship's computer is non-responsive!" Shouted a bridge officer. Bernhuff ran up to the young officer and grabbed him by his tunic. "Then get it back!" He ordered before releasing him. Bernhuff was quickly realizing his dreams of commanding a new Imperial class star destroyer were going up in a similar manner that the artificial gravity generators just had.

The hanger bay doors of the Alliance cruiser opened and Eta-2 _Actis_ class interceptors began flying out into space. "All right Amidala's Angels, the _Liberator_ will draw fire from any Imperial ships that come this way, we need to intercept that cargo vessel and capture it. Lock S-foils in attack position and assume formation for escort," Anakin ordered from within his interceptor, the _Iego Angel_.

On the bridge of the _Liberator,_ Captain Deens was receiving tactical updates. A bridge officer looked up from his console and addressed the Captain. "Sir, we've got some V-Wing starfighters inbound from one of the surviving star destroyers in the asteroid field. They are headed straight for us, starboard side."

Deens looked outside the large bridge window and could see a squadron of a dozen V-Wing starfighters on a direct course for the _Liberator_.

"Bring our broadside to bear, let's drown these bastards in laser fire," Deens was a man well known for his almost swashbuckling swagger in combat, and this occasion was no exception.

The incoming V-Wings opened fire with their blaster cannons. The star cruiser rocked slightly from the impact, before returned fire with its point defense and turbolasers.

As the _Liberator_ was occupied with Imperial fighters Anakin lined up the _Iego Angel_ to the rear of the cargo ship as his other wings took up their escort positions on either side of the vessel. "This is lead. I'm going to give them a little tap on the shoulder," he said as he fired his blaster cannons into one of the ship's engines, which exploded. "That should prevent them from engaging their hyperdrive to escape. I'm now going to pull up alongside."

Anakin maneuvered the _Iego Angel_ along the right side of the cargo ship near the cockpit where he could get a clear view of the pilots. "Imperial cargo vessel. This is General Anakin Skywalker of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, you are ordered to surrender your vessel."

"You Rebel scum!" Was the only answer Anakin received from one of the pilots.

 _Very well._ Anakin thought. "Imperial cargo vessel, look outside your right window." The two pilots inside looked over at Anakin as he tilted the wings of his interceptor, showing off his armament. "Show me a sign that you understand," he said flatly.

From inside the cargo ship the co-pilot looked over at his comrade. "They're getting ready to light us up!" He said frantically. "They aren't paying us enough for this shit!" The co-pilot added.

The pilot huffed in anger, but ultimately agreed with his co-pilot. "General Skywalker, we surrender."

Anakin smiled in triumph and nodded his head. "Amidala's Angels, we got 'em!"

On the bridge of the _Abaddon_ Captain Bernhuff was rubbing his right-side temple in frustration. "Status! status!" He shouted.

"Captain, I think I can give you some power now to the turbolasers, it isn't much, but it's all we have," a bridge officer said.

"Then it will have to do, bring our weapons to bear on that ship!" Bernhuff ordered. Shortly thereafter the _Abaddon_ unleashed a barrage of turbolaser fire at the _Liberator_.

The Alliance cruiser shook violently as it sustained several direct hits from the _Abaddon_. On the bridge a console exploded and sent its station officer flying back. As the ship rocked violently an electronic alert klaxon sounded. Captain Deens grabbed onto a nearby wall to balance himself. "Report!" He ordered.

"Shields are weakening, we've sustained damage to our drive section and bridge," an officer said looking over at Deens.

"Miss Revenscar, take evasive action," Deens ordered his helmswoman. Although the star destroyer outgunned the _Liberator_ , the smaller star cruiser was faster and more maneuverable.

Inside his cockpit Anakin could hear Captain Deens' voice. "Amidala's Angels, we're under heavy fire from a star destroyer, taking evasive maneuvers. Have you secured your objective?"

Anakin spoke through his radio headset. "Yes, Captain, the objective is safe. I'm returning to you now to render assistance - Obi-Wan, take command here."

"Don't get yourself killed Anakin!" Obi-Wan cautioned.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I haven't brought Palpatine to justice yet. Angels, I need five volunteers, on me!" Anakin performed a somersault and broke off from the cargo ship, five other squad members did as well, including Ahsoka, Alicé, and Xander.

"I'm not letting Deens die out there," Alicé said resolutely.

"And no way am I letting you go back there alone," Ahsoka added.

Xander also spoke through his headset. "I've got your backs!"

Anakin flipped a switch on his controls and armed his concussion missiles. "Let's see if we can take out some of those turbolasers. Go to your missiles," Anakin commanded as the six interceptors began making a dive run towards the half-crippled _Abaddon_. They began drawing fire from the star destroyer. Anakin launched a salvo of concussion missile at the star destroyer as did the five other interceptors. Anakin quickly pulled out just as he saw a massive explosion erupt from one of the turbolaser turrets, followed by a series of successive explosions behind it.

"Whoo! I think we hit one of the magazines!" Alicé whooped as she watched the fireworks.

The _Abaddon_ shook violently from the series of explosions. "Damage report!" Captain Bernhuff snarled.

"Captain, we've lost our port side turbolasers!" An officer said looking up from his console.

Bernhuff reached into the chest pocket of his tunic and pulled out a pen; snapping it in half snapping throwing the pieces to the ground in consternation. "You see that!? That's what I'm going to do to all of you unless you shoot down those starfighters!"

One of the bridge officers leaned over to another one of his comrades and whispered. "How does he expect us to do that without half of our turbolasers?" The other officer shrugged his shoulders in response.

Around the _Abaddon_ a few more Imperial V-Wings entered the fray. In a bold move Anakin decided to go head-to-head with one of them.

"Skywalker, you're going head-to-head, do you have a death wish!?" A shocked Alicé said.

Anakin did not respond. He was centered and focused with the Force, letting it guide his hands as he piloted his interceptor. The enemy V-Wing fired off a salvo of lasers as Anakin did the same. One of the shots grazed over the side of the _Iego Angel_ while the V-Wing exploded from taking a direct hit.

From inside her interceptor Alicé witnessed the engagement. She was thoroughly impressed with Anakin's skill and gumption. "Wow! I see your reputation is well earned Skywalker!"

Anakin looked over to his right and saw a panel had been blown off. "Well... I don't think Trentower is going to be very happy with me," he said while wincing. Artoo whistled in acknowledgement.

"More fighters, inbound!" Xander commented.

"Watch your six!" Alicé said while maneuvering around.

Captain Bernhuff watched the dogfight play out from the bridge of the _Abaddon_. One of the ships in particular caught his eye; it was the one that had the painting of a girl with angel wings on the left side S-foil. The pilot had grace and skill he had seen only once before; back in the asteroid field where the Bruma VI station once was. "The pilot!" Bernhuff growled as he gritted his teeth in anger. A few of the other bridge officers around Bernhuff exchanged glances of worry and concern. "Captain if I may -" one began before he was cut off.

"If I want your opinion I'll ask for it Lieutenant!" Bernhuff yelled. The Lieutenant looked down at the deck plate beneath his feet in response. Bernhuff then pointed out to the Iego Angel. "Look! You see that ship! I'm talking to you Lieutenant, are you blind!" Bernhuff then grabbed the Lieutenant by the face and focused it on the Eta-2 interceptor that was the _Iego Angel_. "That ship, I want it blown out of the cosmos. That's the pilot who humiliated me at Bruma VI. I know it in my bones!"

"Aye... Captain!" The confused Lieutenant said as he scampered away. All Captain Bernhuff could do was watch in an enraged state as Rebel ships routed the Imperial V-Wings. He then watched as the _Iego Angel_ did a taunting loop-to-loop in front of the bridge and flew away. By then Bernhuff had become completely unhitched; he tossed over a chair and ran up to the bridge window and slammed it with his fist. "Whoever you are, I know it's you, and I will find you, I will cut your heart out, I will kill you in ways you can't even begin to imagine!"

One of the bridge Officers leaned over and whispered to one of his comrades while pointing at the now crazed Captain Bernhuff. "I bet you his next assignment will be commanding a cargo carrier full of rubber Bantha poo-doo flying out of Tattoine."

Amidala's Angels squadron began lining up for approach to dock inside the _Liberator's_ hanger bay. They had managed to secure the Imperial cargo ship with a tractor beam inside as well.

"My congratulations Amidala's Angels on a job well done. I'll have some beer waiting for you in the mess hall tonight," said Captain Deen's voice through the comm.

"Whoo! Party time tonight boys!" Alicé proclaimed.

"Is it in your quarters?" An anxious Xander questioned.

"Dream on Xander, just dream on," she said, denying the Alderaanian pilot.

One of the other pilots made a 'crash and burn' sound effect from his mouth as the entire squadron shared a laugh. They had just deprived the Empire of a major shipping route, and tonight was the Alliance's first successful mission in striking a blow to the Empire, and there would be much to celebrate.

Captain Gaius Deens was making his way into the hanger bay where his team of engineers was examining the contents from the Imperial cargo ship they had captured. He stepped into the hanger bay and was greeted by Chief Petty Officer Ryon Trentower. "Captain, thank you for coming, we've analyzed the contents of the cargo ship."

"And?" The inquisitive Captain asked.

"And, we've determined the contents are a new type of duranium hull fragment. Either for a ship, or a space station. I've never seen duranium milled this way however. Whatever the Empire is up to, it's doing it in complete secrecy. The databanks on the cargo ship were wiped clean before the crew abandoned it. My guess is the Empire is working on a new weapon, and it's big."

Deens brought a fisted hand under his chin and looked at the Chief's report, his expression was one of deep thought. "I'll pass this report along to Amidala Skywalker. If the Empire is working on a new weapon of new weapon our spies will have to find it." Deens turned to leave but was stopped by Trentower. "Oh, and Captain, please tell her husband to avoid blowing off panels on my interceptors next time!"

Deens cracked a smile as he departed the hanger bay. One thing was certain at this point; he had the best crew he could ever ask for.

 **-1 Month later-**

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free," the young Anakin Skywalker clone said, reciting the Sith Code from memory.

With the Imperial Senate in a period of two-week recess Darth Sidious was spending his vacation time on the ocean world of Kamino training his future apprentice. The Anakin Skywalker clone had grown to six years of age and the time had come to have the boy begin his Sith training. As he recited the ancient code of the Sith as taught by the legendary Sith Lord, Darth Bane, Sidious clasped his hands together in approval. "Yes, my child, remember this code. Burn it into your memory. For this is the creed in which you shall live your life by."

"Yes, father!" The boy said enthusiastically. The Anakin clone had come to look upon Sidious as his father. Sidious for his part saw the boy as his son, or at least finally the closest thing he could ever have to a son. The boy had been programmed in his DNA to be absolutely loyal to him, and thus he would not have to worry about betrayal. The boy was almost as strong as the real Anakin Skywalker which would made him undoubtedly the most powerful future Sith Lord to ever grace the stars.

Sidious then reached into a small box and handed the boy a small training lightsaber. "This is the weapon of a Sith Lord. You will find it to be a perfectly balanced weapon. It is a weapon of discipline, pride, and power. This weapon will become your life my son. In combat use it aggressively, draw upon your hate to give you power!" Sidious said while pointing to the boy's heart.

"My hate gives me power?" The boy asked.

"Without question! This is one of the most central tenets of being a Sith! Rely on your passion, rely on your strength, rely on your power! Use them to crush all who would oppose you! But most of all... The Jedi, our sworn enemies."

"I want to know more father!" The boy said anxiously.

"In due time my child, in due time. Right now, we must begin your introduction to lightsaber form."

On Naboo everyone was preparing to celebrate Queen Apailana's 16th birthday jubilee. The city of Theed was being decorated for the occasion, and everyone on Naboo was in great spirits. Senator Jamillia had also returned to attend the celebrations. Everyone had fully expected Emperor Palpatine to be in attendance. He instead chose to skip the celebrations in favor of attending to some ambiguous "Imperial business" of his. Padmé for one was glad his frightful face would not be making an appearance. Although another part of her was wishing he was so she could drive a stake through his heart; if he even had one. She was presently watching her children play with their toy lightsabers in the small clearing outside the vacation house.

"Don't get too close to the water children!" Padmé warned.

"Yes, Mommy!" The children replied as they continued their playful duel.

Anakin walked up behind his wife and held out a small wooden box in front of her. The box was beautifully hand crafted and contained the emblem of the Jedi Order on it. "Oh, Ani, it's beautiful! Did you carve this?"

"MmmHmm," he said with pride. "I know it's not your upcoming birthday, but I made you a gift. Open it."

Padmé opened the wooden box and found a small lightsaber hilt inside. "Wow," she said breathlessly as she took it out. Anakin gently grabbed it with his hand as Padmé was examining it.

"It's called a 'lightsaber shoto'. It's a short lightsaber. You can wield it with one hand. I made it for you as a personal self-defense weapon. I think you've progressed enough with the basics to handle this."

Padmé held the lightsaber shoto hilt with her right hand and pressed the activation button on the side. The weapon made a snap hiss sound as an amethyst colored short blade shot out and hummed. Padmé swung the weapon around a few times before sheathing it and placing it back inside its box. She looked over at her husband adoringly and slipped her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss. "Oh Ani... I love you," she whispered.

"Just wait till tonight my Angel. You will feel love like you have never felt before" Anakin replied mischievously.

"Oh, my..." Padmé said with aroused and curious anticipation of what her husband had in store for her that evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"I look into your eyes and see a love story waiting to be told."

Chapter XXII

"Look at my grown-up daughter! I am so proud of you Eletré!" Rosé Edinya, mother of Queen Apailana said to her daughter on the occasion of her 16th birthday.

The mother and daughter shared a loving hug. "Thank you, mother, today is the most important day in my life... Well until I get married that is," Apailana said with a nervous giggle. After she broke the hug with her mother she began to fidget a little. Rosé took her daughter by the shoulders gently. "Don't worry Eletré, you'll do just fine out there!"

Just then Morté and the rest of Apailana's handmaidens approached. "It's time your Highness!" Morté said with enthusiasm.

Apailana walked over to her handmaidens: Morté, Amadé, Natalé, Rashé, Rumé, Masha, Sashé, and Jané. She hugged each of them as they congratulated her on her birthday. Apailana expressed her gratitude to them as Morté opened the palace doors for her Queen.

The streets of Theed came alive with festive cheers as Queen Apailana made her appearance in front of the Royal Palace. She was dressed in an elaborate floor length white and lavender print colored gown with a modest neckline. The gown's sleeves were long and flowing that almost resembled wings when she extended her arms. The front of her gown was decorated with a special tabard that bore the crest of the Monarch of Naboo. The back of her gown featured a large round whisk that resembled the one Queen Amidala wore during the post Battle of Naboo victory celebration parade. On her feet she wore white low-heeled pumps embroidered with the Naboo crest on the toes. Finally, Apailana's head was adorned with a tiara that was embedded with the most precious and colorful gemstones found on Naboo. Apailana smiled and waved to her people as they cheered and shouted in celebration of their leader's 16th birthday. The turnout was massive; the entire city population of Theed had turned out for the event, including a Gungan delegation led by Boss Nass.

The main streets of Theed were lined with RSF personnel who formed a wall to keep the Queen's parade path clear and safe.

Captain Typho and his security officers were all dressed in snappy dark brown and blue parade uniforms with matching peaked hats. Pinned to the crown of the hats were cockades that bore the emblem of the RSF. Special gold colored parade aiguillettes were attached over the right shoulders of their tunics, and their black boots polished to a mirror shine.

Behind Queen Apailana stood her handmaidens, who were all wearing special matching white and lavender short sleeved dresses instead of their usual gowns and hooded robes.

Typho and his security detail surrounded the Queen as she approached the castle gates. Just behind it stood a massive float that would drive Queen Apailana through the streets of Theed for her celebratory parade. Morté assisted Apailana onto the float, afterwards Captain Typho assisted each of the handmaidens onto the float after the Queen. Apailana took up position front and center, with her handmaidens just behind her.

Fanfare trumpets and drums sounded as the Exemplary Orchestra of the RSF Honor Guard marched into position in front of the float. The frontline of the orchestra consisted of fanfare trumpet players and field drummers. Each fanfare trumpet was decorated in a flag banner that had an embroidered crest of the Monarch of Naboo, and behind them were brass, woodwinds, and percussion instruments. Two beautiful orchestral lyre instruments with horse tails in purple, white, and gold colors on either side that stood out in the percussion row. The conductor signaled the orchestra with his mace as the frontline raised their fanfare trumpets into the air and the entire orchestra began playing the slow and triumphal sounding 'March of the Queen of Naboo'. The palace gates opened and Queen Apailana's 16th birthday jubilee parade began. As her float departed the palace other parade participants took up position behind the Queen's float: Columns of marching RSF personnel, men and women dressed in traditional costumes, and surviving Nubian and Gungan veterans of the Battle of Naboo. Queen Apailana smiled and waved to her people as her float moved passed the crowd. Confetti began to fall all around her from the tops of the city buildings. "Long live the Queen! Happy birthday!" The people shouted to her with joy. Apailana's smile widened as she continued waving to her people. She could feel the positive energy from the crowd and her heart pounded with elation from it. Above her in the sky a squadron of RSF starfighters flew above her float in formation of the number '16'.

Rashé pointed up in the sky at the starfighters as Apailana quickly gazed up at them. The Queen was floored by the sight and waved to the pilots, hoping they could see her as they flew by.

From within the Royal vacation house the Skywalker family, Sabé, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were busy decorating and arranging the ballroom in preparations for Apailana's private evening birthday ball celebration. As they worked they were watching the parade on holo television. "Oh, she looks so beautiful!" Padmé commented.

"She looks like a grown woman now," Anakin observed as he looked at Apailana on the holo television.

"That's because in Nubian culture when a girl reaches her 16th birthday it marks the special passing into womanhood. A girl at 16 on Naboo is recognized as an adult," Sabé said.

"It's a rite of passage," Padmé added.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and looked over at his wife curiously. "And what did you do for your 16th birthday jubilee?"

"I had a parade very much like this one," Padmé replied.

"I remember how massive the turnout for yours was. People from all over Naboo came to see you, not to mention all the veterans of the Battle of Naboo who escorted your float," Sabé said with pride as she placed a set of candles down on a nearby table.

Padmé laid out a decorative table cloth on a table next to the one Sabé was arranging. "The celebrations were lonely for me though. I felt isolated despite being surrounded by my family and friends."

"Really?" Anakin said with surprise as he used the Force to lift and hang a large Nubian Royal Crest banner on the wall and secured it.

"Yes, it was a difficult time in my life. I was going through some changes, you know how it is when you're growing up."

Anakin nodded recalling his own adolescence. He looked over at his children who were standing in front of the holo television watching the parade with interest. Leia was wearing the princess dress Queen Apailana gave her for her birthday and Luke was wearing his little Jedi robes. Anakin smiled as he gazed at his two twins. He walked over to Padmé and pointed them out. "Do you think Leia will become Queen of Naboo someday?"

Padmé looked up from setting the table and watched her children. "I don't know, what if she decides to be a Jedi like her father?"

"Queen, Mommy!" Leia shouted with excitement.

Anakin snickered. "I don't know, at this rate I'd bet money she'd want to follow in your footsteps."

"Maybe she'll be a Queen with a lightsaber?" Padmé suggested with a charming smile.

Anakin nodded at that thought. "Now there's something I never considered."

Padmé gave Anakin a soft nod in response.

Back on the streets of Theed after about an hour the Queen had completed her tour of the city. As her float arrived back at the palace gates she was greeted by Nubian school children. A young girl and a boy both delivered her a bouquet of flowers. "Happy birthday your Highness!" The schoolgirl said with joy. Apailana handed the bouquets to Morté and Amadé as she squatted down, hugged the two children and kissed them on the heads. Afterwards her handmaidens returned her flowers to her free hands. A photographer snapped a few holo pictures of the joyful scene.

For Apailana she was feeling a sense of joy and happiness she had not felt in years. She had been looking forward to her 16th birthday jubilee for months with nervous anticipation, and now the day had arrived where she had left girlhood behind and was now recognized as a grown woman in the eyes of the Naboo.

After the parade Apailana was assisted down from the float by her handmaidens and she was greeted by Governor Sio Bibble. "Governor Bibble, have the arrangements for my friends been taken care of?"

"Yes, your Highness. We are going to fly them over to the Royal Vacation House by shuttle this evening for your private ball ceremony," Bibble said as he walked with the Queen.

"Wonderful! I know my friends will be pleasantly surprised," Apailana commented.

She walked up to the palace entrance and was greeted by her mother, Senator Nadé Jamillia and her chief of security Colonel Panaka.

Apailana hugged her mother and then turned to greet Jamillia and Panaka. "Hello Senator, Colonel. Allow me to extend my gratitude to you for being here today on my birthday celebration," Apailana greeted.

"It's a pleasure and an honor to be here your Highness. I remember Amidala's and Jamillia's 16th birthday jubilees quite well. They were nothing short of spectacular," Panaka reminisced as he held the door open for Queen Apailana.

Senator Jamillia turned to Queen Apailana as the group walked inside the palace. "Your Highness, Governor Bibble and I have prepared the final draft for the Theed development legislation that needs your review."

"Wonderful! This is going to be a historic day for our beautiful city!" Apailana responded with pride. Over the past several years the population of Theed was beginning to swell. As such she felt the city needed expansion. She submitted a referendum on allocating money from the upcoming year's fiscal budget to expand the city. The people of Theed approved the measure and the Queen had her Royal Council draft legislation that would expand the capital.

"When you finish, I need to talk to you," Jamillia whispered to Apailana who nodded in response.

After Queen Apailana had signed the development project into law she had taken Senator Jamillia aside for a private conversation inside her chambers.

"Your Highness, I am not sure if I can be present at your private ball tonight at the vacation house," the Nubian Senator stated.

Apailana frowned. "Why not? Is something wrong?"

"It's my chief of security, Colonel Panaka, I don't know how trustworthy he is anymore. I've overheard him praising the Emperor on occasion. He has no idea of our involvement in the Alliance, but I worry about where his loyalties lie."

"And you think they lie with the Emperor?" Apailana questioned.

"Yes... Yes, I do, and he if sees Padmé and the Jedi, I don't know how he'll react." Jamillia said worriedly.

Apailana walked over the Senator, her hands folded in front of her. "Then we'll have to be even more cautious. If you feel uncomfortable I can relieve him of his post. That is my right as Queen."

Nadé Jamillia shook her head. "No, that would only raise suspicion. I'll tell him a family emergency has sprung up and I will go visit my parents. He can have a short leave to visit his family. While it pains me greatly I won't be there at your celebrations tonight, we must do what is in the best interests of the Alliance."

Apailana sighed and placed a hand Nadé's shoulder and offered her a sympathetic look.

It was now the early evening hours Padmé was waiting in the elevator room that led to the underground tunnel to the vacation house. She had received word that Queen Apailana and her entourage were en route, and Padmé had volunteered to be hostess for the private birthday ball celebration. She was holding a small giftwrapped box, which was Apailana's birthday present. Padmé had also changed into a light blue colored short sleeve ball gown. The sleeves were sheer, and the gown was decorated with lace on the bodice. Anakin, who was upstairs watching Luke and Leia at the present, had said she looked like an absolute Angel wearing it. To complete her look, she was wearing the japor snippet necklace he had given her many years ago. It wasn't long before the elevator sprang to life and she saw Queen Apailana, who was still wearing her parade gown. She was accompanied by Captain Typho and a woman she had never seen before.

"Hello Milady! I present her Royal Highness, Apailana of Naboo and her mother, Rosé Edinya," Typho greeted with a smile.

Queen Apailana approached Padmé and hugged her. "Oh, Padmé that is a very beautiful gown, you're so much prettier than I am!" Apailana commented; her personal insecurities moving to the forefront.

But Padmé scolded the young woman. "Nonsense! You're a very beautiful woman your Highness. You'll steal the show tonight!"

The young Queen blushed from behind her royal court makeup and turned and gestured to her mother. "Padmé, I'd like you to meet my mother, Rosé Edinya."

Rosé walked up to Padmé with astonishment in her eyes. "I - I can't believe it. You're here! On Naboo! I had no idea! Aren't you worried the Empire may discover you?"

Padmé looked over at Apailana. "Your daughter has offered us shelter since the day we arrived here three years ago. I don't know how much she's told you."

Apailana turned to her mother. "I've been working with the Alliance."

Rosé gasped in surprise. "Eletré! Do you know how dangerous that is!? If the Empire found out..."

"I know mother, I know the risks. But I believe we must fight for freedom in the galaxy. Palpatine is an evil tyrant, and the only way for evil the triumph in our universe is if good men and women sit back and do nothing. Well, I can't do nothing. I hope you understand."

Rosé hugged her daughter tightly. "Just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"Don't worry about me mother. I'm a grown-up lady now, remember?"

Rosé smiled at her daughter and rubber her shoulders lovingly. "Yes, and I am very proud of you."

After a beat Padmé offered the giftwrapped box to Apailana. "Your Highness, I'd like to congratulate you on your 16th birthday! This is a present from me and Anakin."

Apailana's expression turned curious as she took hold and removed the wrapping paper. She then held in her hands a small wooden box. She opened it to reveal a very fine hand carved wooden Jedi doll. It reminded her of the one her father broke when she was seven. As she examined the doll she recognized it was the work of Lané Drumilla. "How... Did you?" Apailana asked in astonishment.

"I didn't do it alone. Morté helped me reach out to her," Padmé said.

Apailana while still holding her birthday present placed her arms around Padmé and drew her into a hug. "Thank you for this, you have no idea what this symbolizes for me. I had a doll that looked similar to this once... But my father broke it."

Rosé recalled the exact incident that her daughter just described. For a moment her expression became one of sadness, but quickly turned to joy as she saw how happy her daughter was with the new doll. What a heart so broken those many moons ago had finally been mended.

Morté had emerged from the elevator and was pushing a cart of suitcases. "Hello! We're here, the rest of the handmaidens are right behind me. Your Highness, we should all go get changed now," Morté said in a cheerful voice.

"Morté, Padmé says you had a hand in my birthday present from her and Anakin. I can't thank you enough!" Apailana said while showing Morté her birthday present. Morté had also heard the story about how her father destroyed her most beloved Jedi doll back when she was seven. It was in fact her own suggestion to get her a replacement doll for her birthday.

Morté smiled. "I'm so glad you like it your Highness! I was hoping it would fill your heart with joy!"

"And that it does," Apailana replied, hugging her handmaiden.

Just then Amadé and more of Apailana's handmaidens emerged from the elevator, each was carrying a suitcase.

"Ladies please help yourself to the master suite tonight, and if you need anything at all please let me know. Do you need help with the suitcases?" Padmé asked.

"We got it, thanks!" Amadé replied as she and the other handmaidens walked past.

Captain Typho approached Padmé as the Queen, her mother, and two handmaidens departed upstairs. "I'm afraid Senator Jamillia could not make the ball celebrations tonight," he said with regret.

A look of disappointment fell over Padmé's face. "Why not?"

Typho sighed. "Senator Jamillia used a fake excuse that she has a family emergency. She's off spending time with her parents now. She did this because she doesn't fully trust my uncle. She's told me she thinks he's a Palpatine loyalist. She's heard him speaking fondly of him. And I know my uncle, he's a fairly conservative man. I don't doubt he admires Emperor Palpatine. Even if some of us do not and are working with the Alliance... If he ever found out I'm sure he'd disown me. It took a lot of convincing on my part to put his mind at ease that I could handle the Queen's protection tonight. He's off spending time with our family here on Naboo. He hasn't seen then in a few years. It will be a good distraction for him tonight."

Padmé nodded in sadness. She had a hard time reconciling it may be true that her former chief of security could be a Palpatine loyalist. But if it was indeed true she would have to keep her guard up.

Inside the master suite Queen Apailana's handmaidens were helping her get dressed for the ball. Apailana had insisted however all her handmaidens get dressed before her; she wanted to be the last one ready to leave for the ballroom. She had allowed her handmaidens a break from the uniform code by letting them wear whatever gowns they wanted to for the evening. But all of them in a display of humility opted for gowns that would not upstage the Queen. Morté was wearing a simple yet elegant emerald green strapless ball gown, right now she was busy lacing up the back of Apailana's ball gown. The gown was A-line, in crimson color, and a sleeveless off-the-shoulder style with elaborate lace on the upper section and bodice with embroidered Nubian flower patterns throughout the skirt. The gown also featured a small waist belt with a tabard that hung down and bore the crest of the Monarch of Naboo. Once Morté had finished, Apailana sat down in front of the dresser mirror. Morté picked up a makeup brush but Apailana stopped her. "No, I don't want my royal court makeup tonight. This is a private ball and I'm not at the palace, I want to look more natural tonight. I'll just apply some light makeup on myself."

"As you wish your Highness," Morté replied as she sat down the brush and began helping Apailana arrange her hair.

Amadé brought over a pair of gold sparkle high-heeled pumps embroidered with the Naboo crest on the toes, Apailana slipped her feet into them.

"Oh, your Highness, you're going to be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy tonight! All eyes will certainly be on you!" Morté said as she applied a net-like triangular white rhinestone diadem over Apailana's forehead, it was secured by three delicate silver chains on either side - It was the same diadem Padmé Amidala had worn during her tenure as Queen, most notably during the victory celebrations over the Trade Federation and during her victory parade. "There!" Morté said with satisfaction as she finished arranging the Queen's hair in elaborate buns on either side which were encased with gold colored snoods. The rest of her hair had been loosely curled and arranged into a loose ponytail tied with delicate gold colored silk ribbons.

Apailana stood up and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. For the first time in her life she felt pretty - she felt like a grown woman. It was something she now fully realized as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Morté stood behind her and smiled with pride. "You radiate brighter than Naboo's sun your Highness."

Apailana turned around, smiling. "Thank you, ladies, all of you. I wouldn't be where I was today if it wasn't for your counsel and assistance over the years. Now if everyone is ready, let's make our entrance."

Inside the ballroom Anakin and Padmé were standing together with Luke and Leia in front of them. Anakin was wearing a fresh set of dark brown colored Jedi robes with dark brown leather tabards; his lightsaber hanging from the left side of his belt as always. Alongside them stood Obi-Wan and Sabé. Obi-Wan wearing a new set of cream colored Jedi robes with a dark brown under tunic. Sabé was dressed in a gold colored ball gown with a bateau neck. And next to her Ahsoka was wearing a formal style strapless ball gown in burgundy color. She was wearing a very unique small gold colored thin chain-link belt with two covertec clips that held her lightsabers on either side. For Ahsoka the attire was a new experience as she was not used to it, but it was an experience she wanted to indulge in. When Anakin saw her all dressed up but with her lightsabers attached to her thought she looked beautiful, but deadly. Ahsoka took it as a compliment.

Alongside the main entrance to the ballroom stood Rosé, waiting for her daughter. The Queen's mother was dressed in a modest jewel neck half sleeve tulle beige colored ball gown with floral lace embellishments on the upper front and back area.

To the rear of the ballroom sat a modest band of musicians from the RSF Exemplary Orchestra who would provide music for the Queen's ball.

The main doors opened and Captain Typho stepped through, as he did so the ballroom grew silent. "Presenting, her Royal Highness, Apailana of Naboo," he announced before stepping off to the side. The orchestra moved into ready position and began playing a solemn triumphal march as Queen Apailana walked into the room, she took each of her steps with poise, grace, and confidence. Her hands were neatly folded in front of her. The entire room gave a round of applause for Apailana, but her mother seemed to clap the loudest and watched her daughter with the brightest smile in the room.

"Happy birthday your Highness!" The crowd shouted in unison.

Apailana brought a hand up to her chest and felt a little overwhelmed initially. She imagined she'd receive a large reception, but the reality was a little different than she had imagined. A few moments later her handmaidens walked into the ballroom and took up position behind her. Each of them with an approving smile on their faces.

After a few moments Captain Typho marched up to Apailana and whispered something in her ear. She nodded in response. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your kind reception. However, before we get the ball underway, I have a very special present. Now I know this is supposed to be my birthday, but there is one woman here who has been like a second mother to me, I have looked up to her as a source of inspiration. And no matter what the Empire has said about her, I think I can say without risk that Padmé Amidala Skywalker has served as a shining inspiration to all our people. She gave me an example of what to be when I grew up, and now I think it's time I gave something back!"

Padmé looked around bewilderedly in response. This was certainly not what she was expecting during the Queen's 16th birthday jubilee celebrations. The occasion was supposed to be a celebration of Apailana, not Padmé.

"Would Naboo's most favorite daughter please come here? I have a special surprise for you. Captain Typho, if you please?" Apailana requested in her regal and elegant voice.

Padmé curiously walked over to the Queen's side as Captain Typho gestured for two of his security officers to open the side door that led out to the promenade. Shortly thereafter Padmé's face turned to shock as she witnessed her father Ruwee, her mother Jobal, and her sister Sola step into the ballroom. "Padmé!" Her mother called out as she saw her daughter.

Padmé brought her hands up to her mouth in shock momentarily before walking up to her mother and hugging her. "Oh, my dear daughter, I've been so worried about you these past three years! Ever since the Emperor branded you a traitor, and your involvement in the Alliance. H-how long have you been on Naboo?"

"Three years... As much as I wanted to reach out to you, I just couldn't risk you having any contact with me. If the Empire found out, they could come after you... Or worse." Padmé said, guilt in her voice.

Jobal placed her hands on either side of her daughter's face and gave her a look before nodding gently. "Well, it doesn't matter. What matters if you're safe and sound. The Queen informed us quietly and had us flown in by shuttle tonight."

"You can't imagine how relieved we were to hear the news," her father said hugging his daughter.

"I always knew my sister had a rebellious streak," Sola added.

Padmé shot her sister a glance before gesturing to her husband and children to come over. "Mom, Dad, Sola, you remember Anakin? He's my husband now, and these are our two children: Luke and Leia. Children, say hello to your grandfather, grandmother, and Aunt Sola."

"Hello," the two children said shyly.

Padmé's parents' eyes and facial expressions turned to complete surprise and shock. The sudden revelation they were now grandparents again had thrown them for a loop. Clearly the Queen had not informed her family of her marital status and that she had children.

"Oh, my goodness, hello children! Padmé, they're beautiful!" Jobal said warmly.

Sola smirked. _I just knew it!_ She thought to herself, not surprised in the slightest her sister married that "just a boy" Anakin she brought home with her several years ago. She then approached her sister and hugged her.

"Sola, where's Darred, Pooja and Ryoo?" Padmé questioned, noticing her nieces and her sister's husband were absent.

"Darred is working on a new architectural project in Keren right now and wasn't able to get time off to return home. Pooja and Ryoo are away at a private school for the semester... But I know they would have loved to have seen you, especially now to see you are married and have two children!" Sola exclaimed before smiling and gently waving to the young Skywalker twins who waved back at her. Afterwards Sola approached her sister and stood next to her. "I always knew you'd marry him, good job. I'm sure he keeps your clock wound," she said quietly while leaning over to her sister. Padmé's jaw dropped a little in surprise. Her sister never refused an opportunity to tease her. Padmé gently jabbed Sola with her elbow. "Sola!" Padmé scolded while blushing. Her sister snickered in response.

"Your Highness, I'd like to extend my family's lasting gratitude for your hospitality. On behalf of the Naberrie family, we cannot thank you enough," Ruwee said while addressing the Queen.

"You're welcome, this is the least I could do for the Naberrie family. I just want everyone here to enjoy the evening," Apailana then gestured over to the orchestra who moved into ready position and began their music. She turned around and quietly addressed her handmaidens as the Naberrie family continued their reunion.

Sabé then took the opportunity to walk up next to her cousin Padmé. "Hello Uncle Ruwee, Aunt Jobal, Sola," she greeted warmly.

"Sabé!? Is that you!? Oh my gosh, we have ourselves a family reunion tonight!" Sola said with joy as she hugged Sabé.

"Hello Sabé," Ruwee and Jobal greeted as they each opened their arms.

Sabé gently embraced her aunt and uncle. "It's so nice to see all of you again. I know it's been a few years."

"So, what have you been doing these days? Aside from being an outlaw of course," Sola asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Sabé replied looking over at Obi-Wan and holding her hand out gesturing for him to come over. As he approached Sabé put her arms around him affectionately.

Sola raised her eyebrows. "Oh, don't tell me - what is it with the Naberrie women and Jedi? Am I the only one here who didn't marry a Jedi?"

"Well, Obi-Wan hasn't popped the question yet, say, when are you going to?" She asked, playfully poking Obi-Wan in the chest with her index finger.

Obi-Wan blushed and felt embarrassed. He had been courting the Nubian maiden for three years now and still had not worked up the nerve to ask her to marry him. "When I find the right moment," he said clumsily before silently chastising himself in the back of his head.

Sabé felt a little guilty, she had put him on the spot in front of her family. However, she felt he needed a little kick in the pants that she was wanting to get married and just dropped a clear signal she'd say "yes" if he ever proposed - it couldn't have been more obvious.

"So, what happened to everyone? How did you all end up on Naboo in the first place three years ago?" Ruwee asked.

"Me, Sabé, and Anakin were at the Jedi Temple three years ago when Palpatine began the Great Jedi Purge. It was... A very frightening experience. We had to fight our way past Clone Troopers. We escaped and eventually were able to stow away as refugees and get off Coruscant. Emperor Palpatine branded me and Sabé traitors - 'Jedi collaborators' as he put it. But it's not true! The Jedi fought to preserve the Republic, don't believe Palpatine's lies! Once we arrived here on Naboo Queen Apailana offered us shelter and I established the Alliance to Restore the Republic." Padmé had only told her family a half-truth. She decided to shield Bail Organa and the other Alliance leaders, just in case she was discovered. In fact, after she got word of Lady Nadara's visit on Naboo the previous month Padmé felt it would be a good idea to break up the Alliance into different cells, rather than have a centralized location on just one planet, at least for the time being. Padmé was leader of the Naboo cell, Bail Organa the cell on Alderaan, Mon Mothma ran the cell on Chandrila, and the Liberator served as their mobile base of operations. After their successful attack on the Imperial shipping lane in the Argost sector the Alliance had received a few more quiet volunteers from other dissident worlds.

After hearing Padmé's account of how she found her way back to Naboo Jobal offered Padmé a look of sympathy. "That's terrible Padmé! I'm just glad you got out of there without getting hurt! And no, no one in this family believed the lies the Emperor has said about you. No one here on Naboo does. I can tell you when I am walking the streets your name is still whispered; the people here miss you."

"Thank you, mother, that's very comforting to know," Padmé said as she looked over at Queen Apailana who was sitting down at her table alone. She looked around and could observe the Queen's handmaidens dancing with a few RSF security officers, Captain Typho of course kept a close watch on things - as always. She caught a glimpse of her son Luke walking up to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was standing in a corner observing the people dancing. She felt a little uncomfortable in such a formal setting. As she watched however she felt a tug at her skirt. She looked down and saw Luke Skywalker gently pulling on her gown. _What does the little holy terror want now?_ She thought. "May I help you young Luke?" She asked.

"Dance!" The little boy demanded.

Ahsoka looked bewildered. "You... Want to dance with me?"

"Yes!" The boy replied anxiously.

 _Well, if you put it that way._ Ahsoka thought as she took the little boy's hands. She felt a little unsure of herself. She was more used to performing a ballet with her lightsabers, not a waltz in a ballroom. She took hold of both of Luke's hands and began to awkwardly slow dance with him. Anakin witnessed the sight and covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. "Padmé, are you seeing this?" He said to his wife.

"Yes, it's adorable!" Padmé replied as she watched her son dance with Ahsoka. Padmé could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a smile from her as she danced with her son. Sola then approached her sister "Padmé, me, Mom, and Dad would like to catch up some more with you, we have a table over here, would you mind?"

"Oh, not at all. Ani, keep things in order while I visit with my family?" Padmé asked her husband.

"Don't I always?" Anakin replied with that boyish smile Padmé loved. She then extended her hand out to her daughter. "That's my Ani. Come on Leia, let's go visit with Grandma, Grandpa, Sabé, and Aunt Sola."

"Okay!" The little girl said enthusiastically as she went with her mother.

Anakin looked around and found Obi-Wan who rarely drank sampling a little of the Nubian wine. Anakin then turned his attention back to his son dancing with Ahsoka, who seemed to be enjoying herself now. He decided he owed his former Padawan a dance. He walked over to the pair. "Excuse me son, but may I cut in?"

Luke let go of Ahsoka. "Okay Daddy," he said while watching his father pull Ahsoka into a closed position. "Now pay close attention son, one day you'll be dancing like this."

Luke watched with fascination as he observed his father dance with Ahsoka. "Your son isn't so much a holy terror tonight," Ahsoka commented.

"That's because he likes you, I keep telling you that."

"I know, ugh, maybe I'm just not ready for children myself."

Anakin chuckled. "Don't stress it, you've done a fine job helping out with my children. You are the best Padawan I could ever ask for. And I am extremely proud of you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled joyfully in response. His approval meant a great deal to her. "Thank you, thank you for saying that Anakin."

Anakin smiled as the pair continued their dance in the ballroom.

Padmé was sitting at the table with Leia in her lap. While talking to her family she noticed Queen Apailana sitting at her royal table alone. She looked like a lost little orphan Padmé looked around but could not find her mother Rosé. "Look at her Highness..." Padmé lamented as her family turned their attention to the Queen. "Reminds me of your 16th jubilee," Sola commented. Padmé recollected just how lonely and miserable she felt at her 16th birthday jubilee ball. Not a single soul had worked up the courage to dance with her. She just spent the evening sitting at her royal table, watching all the other happy couples. She was determined not to let the same happen to Apailana. "Excuse me, can you watch Leia for a while?" Padmé asked of her family. "Of course, we can," Jobal replied as she opened her arms. "Leia, be a good girl for grandma. Mommy will be back in a little while." The little girl nodded as Padmé picked her up and handed her over to her grandmother.

Padmé walked over to the Queen. Anakin watched as she took Apailana by the hand and brought her out onto the dance floor. Padmé took the lead position; resting her right hand on Apailana's back as she held the Queen's right hand with her left. Apailana placed her left hand on Padmé's right shoulder. She began dancing in a box-step with Apailana. The sight had not gone unnoticed by the other guests who all ceased their dancing and gazed upon the two young women dancing with one another. Even the normally cool and composed Captain Typho had a look of surprise on his face. Anakin stopped and released Ahsoka as the two watched in surprise the scene in front of them. At their table the Naberrie family exchanged glances with one another. Obi-Wan knelt beside Sabé. "Now there's something you don't see every day: Two Queens, dancing with one another," Sabé commented.

What Padmé was doing was a bit of a taboo - it was simply not something you would typically see on her homeworld. But if Anakin knew his wife, he knew she had a tendency to break with convention if she felt it was right and generous. They both knew how much Apailana adored her, how much she idolized Padmé, and right now Apailana was dancing with her greatest role model.

"Everyone's staring at us," Apailana whispered as Padmé lifted her left arm and gently twirled the young Queen underneath before pulling her back in close.

"It would be no different if you were dancing with say a Prince from Alderaan. I know from my 16th jubilee just how lonely it was. No one worked up the nerve to dance with me, it was the same with Jamillia. it seems to be tradition to let the Queen sit in isolation during her ball - nobody feels equal to her. Well I am breaking with convention tonight, from one Queen to another," Padmé stated as she continued her waltz with the Queen. As she did so Rosé re-entered the ballroom, she had left to freshen herself up in the powder room. She gasped at the sight that she saw; her daughter dancing with Amidala of Naboo. After her initial shock subsided she watched the scene and realized just how powerful it was. These were two of the most powerful figures in Naboo, but more than that, she realized how much a part of the Skywalker family her daughter had become. Eletré Apailana was living her dreams. She had known that her daughter all her life harbored love and admiration for both the Jedi and Padmé Amidala. And now she was dancing with her. It was truly a gesture that Padmé had accepted Apailana as part of her house.

Apailana's handmaidens also watched, not taking their eyes off the Queen and former Queen dancing together. Morté smiled approvingly, silently cheering for Apailana.

As the music began reaching its climax the two ladies sped up their movements; moving to the other side of the ballroom, carefully balancing their weight and graceful movements into a steadily building rhythm of form. As the music peaked Padmé twirled Apailana with one arm as the Queen allowed her energy to carry her almost to the point of falling over; only to be pulled back in close as Padmé grabbed Apailana and held her tilted backwards. The two remained frozen in this pose for a few seconds as the music ended. The crowd erupted in applause and cheer. Apailana felt very self-conscious and blushed. After watching his wife Anakin also felt inspired. "Excuse me Ahsoka, can you please watch Luke for a bit?" He asked. "Of course!" Ahsoka replied as she took Luke's hand. Anakin then approached Apailana and Padmé and bowed. "Your Highness, may I have the next dance?" He asked.

Apailana's eyes brightened at the Jedi Knight's invitation. "Yes, yes, you may," she said softly. Anakin extended his hand and she took it gently. He brought Apailana into a closed position. She looked into his blue eyes and felt a sense of warmth wash over her as he seemed to be gazing into her soul.

The orchestra engaged with some soft dance music and Anakin took lead. As he did so everything else around Apailana began to fade away. "You're just as good a dancer as Padmé your Highness," Anakin complimented.

"Eletré," she corrected.

"What?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Eletré, that's my given name. Please, just for tonight, call me Eletré."

"Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You simply call me Anakin."

Eletré Apailana smirked. "Anakin," she said as they continued their waltz in the ballroom. In this moment nothing else seemed to matter to the young Queen. For this moment there was no Palpatine, no Empire, no war. It was just her and the Jedi Knight. She felt like the little girl who had grown up and achieved all she dreamt about as a child. Anakin could feel Eletré's joy through the Force. He had never experienced her feeling so happy, so content. As he felt her joy he could not help but return her kind smile, for he knew he was giving her an experience which she would never forget for the rest of her life.

Rosé watched as her daughter danced with the husband of Padmé Amidala. _That's it, chase after your dreams my daughter! Be free and fly, fly like an Angel!_ She thought as she watched her daughter. For the first time in Eletré's life she seemed completely unshackled from the pain of her father. Whoever this remarkable man was, she knew he had helped deliver her daughter into a land without pain, without trauma. A land of only peace and contentment. Rosé knew at this moment that her beloved daughter had finally found her way into a place she could call her home. While Rosé watched her daughter, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood next to her.

"Who is that man?" Rosé asked. "He's the Chosen One," Obi-Wan replied.

"Anakin dances so well," Sola observed.

"I taught him," Padmé said with pride as the two sisters watched.

Like a beautiful evening sunset, the soft music faded and came to an end, and as Anakin and Eletré concluded their waltz the entire floor cheered for them. The two took a bow before letting go. Padmé approached her husband. "May I have this next dance Anakin Skywalker?" She said adoringly to her husband. "Of course."

As Anakin and Padmé danced she rested her head gently on his shoulder. "That was a beautiful thing we did for Apailana, Anakin. Over the past three years I have never seen her so happy."

"You're correct, I could feel her joy pouring out into the Force like an open floodgate. Just as I can feel your joy right now my Angel," Anakin said as Padmé looked up at him with her dreamy eyes.

"I love you Anakin, now and always," Padmé affirmed.

"I've loved you since the day I saw you in Watto's shop. You're my Angel, my shield." Anakin then leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly on the ballroom floor.

While Anakin and Padmé kissed, Sabé and Obi-Wan were slowly dancing with one another. As they were he began to seriously ponder what she had said to him earlier about marriage. "Sabé, I've been thinking about something."

"Hmm?" She asked.

"You know I love you, and..."

"Yes?"

"What I'm trying to say is..." Obi-Wan stopped dancing and took Sabé's hand as he went down to one knee.

 _Oh, my Gods, it's finally happening!_ She thought in nervous anticipation.

"Will you marry me? He finally managed to ask.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Sabé exclaimed as she threw her arms around her lover and kissed him. "I just can't believe it took you so long!"

"I felt inspired tonight, and one thing I have learned is that tomorrow is not promised to anyone."

"No, no it's not. Oh..." Sabé began to choke up and could not hold back her tears of joy. She was finally going to get married. There were a few whistles and hoots from some of the other guests, including an applause from Queen Apailana who was enjoying a glass of Nubian wine at the royal table, her mother now seated beside her.

"Would you look at that," Padmé said as she witnessed the scene unfold from in front of Anakin.

Anakin turned his head and observed with a crooked smile before looking back at his wife. "Well, I guess there's still hope for him yet."

Padmé giggled in response to her husband. As she did so she could feel a tugging on her skirt from either side. She looked down and saw Luke and Leia both pulling on her gown. "Mommy, we want to dance!" Leia said. "Yes!" Luke also affirmed.

"With Mommy?" Padmé questioned.

The two children both nodded their heads. Padmé released her husband and took hold of her children with either hand. "All right, but go easy on mommy."

"Okay!" Leia said excitedly.

Eletré Apailana stood up from her chair and walked over to Anakin. "Padmé, may I steal your husband out onto the promenade for a little bit?"

"Only if you promise to bring him back before bedtime!" Padmé approved with a quip.

Eletré smiled. "Don't worry, I'll have him back before bedtime," she joked.

"You better!" Padmé said with a slight laugh.

An RSF officer standing guard at the side door that led to the promenade opened it as Anakin and Eletré stepped through. She could fell the cool crisp air brush over her shoulders as she gently took Anakin's arm and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked along the promenade overlooking the lakeside. The two of them gazed over the pure water which was reflecting the light of fireflies as they flew over the lake. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eletré commented.

"Yes, I do not think I have ever seen the lakeside so beautiful as I have tonight," Anakin observed before looking over at Eletré and smiled.

She looked back up at him, her dark eyes sparkling against the light of a nearby firefly. "You're a good man Anakin. I want you to know how much it means to me what you did last month... When my father showed up... I'll never forget it. Just like I'll never forget what you've given me tonight."

Anakin looked at her curiously in response to her statement.

"What you did... I want you to know that what matters is you not only helped someone in need, but you also gave me hope. Every step you take in that direction is a step towards a better future - for all of us."

Her words resonated with Anakin in a way that reminded him once more of the statement his own mother said to him about giving hope to those who have none. "That's... One of the most profound things I have heard in a long time Eletré. I'm glad."

"And... Thank you," Eletré said with heartfelt sincerity.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"For making me feel like an ordinary girl again... Even if for just one night. You have no idea how much I have longed to just feel that way again, after several years of being Queen. Tonight, was so... Liberating for me. This has been the most memorable day in my life... Until my wedding day that is... I have a confession to make Anakin." Eletré held onto Anakin's arm tight, she could feel the beginnings of tears in the back of her eyes. "All my life, I dreamed of marrying a Jedi. I fell in love with the noble image of them since a young girl. Then I learned they couldn't marry, but that didn't stop my own fantasies even if I knew they were hopeless. Then I saw you had married Padmé and it revived hope in my dream. I just hope one day... Someone like you will come and marry me."

Anakin held onto Eletré's words; she had just made a deep and heartfelt confessional to him. He knew she wasn't a lady who easily opened up to people, and he felt deeply honored to be one of the few she had opened up with.

"Well, if it's a Jedi husband you desire, if you aren't married by the time Luke is old enough I could marry him off to you."

Eletré laughed in response. "Oh, Anakin! I certainly hope I'm married by then!"

"You will be," Anakin confidently asserted.

Eletré seemed to immerse herself in thought for several moments before she let go of Anakin's arm. "Anakin, would you mind turning around for a moment?"

Anakin did as he was instructed, his curiosity running wild as he waited. "Okay, you can turn around now," Eletré said. Anakin turned around and saw she was holding a piece of unfolded parchment paper. Only the Force knows where she had been keeping it. "What is that?" He asked curiously.

"It's something inspirational I wrote the other day... I was questioning whether to read it tonight aloud before everyone. Recently my confidence has been given a boost. And I think I finally feel inspired and ready to share my work with everybody."

Anakin nodded and offered his arm with a warm smile. "Then shall we?"

"We shall," Eletré replied as she took his arm and walked back inside the ballroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, my esteemed guests. May I have your attention please?" She said as she waved her hand that was holding the parchment paper. The ballroom grew silent as Eletré took hold of the paper with both hands. "I have an inspirational piece I wrote that I want to share with everyone here tonight. It's called 'Why We Fight'. I was once an ordinary person, living and doing as youth do; playing, dreaming, and going to school. As a child my parents spoke to me about the importance of freedom. But I did not understand. I was blissfully unaware of the truth that was the Empire And by doing so I had inadvertently shackled myself to ignorance. Then one day I saw them, dark uniformed men who took my parents away because they spoke out against the regime. I finally understand now what my parents had been trying to tell me for all these years: The promise of what we once had has been deprived from us. And this is why I fight: To regain the promise of basic simple freedom. We allowed our fear to control us, and because so we surrendered our freedom to a tyrant who now rules over all of us. We live now in a universe not of our will, but of his. And this is why I fight. I know now the truth of the Empire, the truth has unshackled me, and now I have unshackled others, and that is why now we fight, why we must fight! Our galaxy can never be free so long as we live in one that is ruled by fear, intimidation, and brutality. These days I no longer play or go to school, but I still dream. As long as we can still dream we can will them into solid reality. And as long as we fight, we can regain our deprived promise. It is always darkest before dawn, but I promise you if we have faith before fear dawn will come. And that is why we fight."

There was an applause in the ballroom and a nodding approval from the different guests. Padmé approached. "Your Highness, I never knew you had literary aspirations! You should study at a school once your tenure as Queen ends. You have a talent that needs to be developed!"

Queen Eletré Apailana blushed. "You are too generous with your words Padmé... But perhaps when this is all over with I may do just as you suggested."

Rosé walked up to her daughter and embraced her tightly. "Eletré, I love you so much. Know that, no matter what happens in the future, know that your mother will always love you. I am so proud to have raised such a talented and good-hearted woman."

"I love you too mother, and I promise I will always take care of you. I promised you when I was seven and I promise you again now," Apailana affirmed as she hugged her mother tightly.

After a few moments Anakin reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a small holo camera. "Okay everyone, I brought a holo camera with me, can we please take a few pictures?"

"That's a great idea!" Eletré said happily.

Anakin took a few individual and group shots, including a complete group shot by using the timer on his camera. He promised to give copies to anyone who wanted them.

As the hours went by, the ball winded down and it was now well past midnight. The orchestra had departed and Padmé's family was preparing to head back. Padmé was standing alongside her husband and two children as she addressed her parents and sister. "Seeing you here was the greatest surprise I could have received tonight. And I have her Highness to thank for it," Padmé stated.

"And see you give her proper thanks," Jobal suggested

"I will mother. I love you all, and remember, don't say anything, I don't want any one of you to get in trouble. If the Empire finds out -"

"We know dear daughter, don't worry about us," Ruwee said trying to alleviate his daughter's worries.

Padmé nodded as Sola approached and hugged her sister. "I love you Padmé," she then looked over to Anakin. "And you, take good care of her Anakin."

"Take good care of her for all of us son. I know she's in good hands with you. You've proven that, and I'm proud to call you my son-in-law," Ruwee declared as he placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and smiled warmly at the Jedi Knight.

Anakin nodded and looked over at his wife. "I love Padmé with all my heart. I would gladly give my life for her."

"Let's hope it never comes to that Anakin," Jobal said as she opened her arms and hugged her son-in-law.

Anakin returned her hug. The realization dawning on him that he had a new family now, and that he had been accepted into the Naberrie household. "Thank you Misses Naberrie... Or should I call you Mom?"

Jobal placed her hands upon Anakin's shoulders and looked at him with a kind smile. "Whatever you're most comfortable with son."

Jobal had been nothing but kind and welcoming to Anakin. He could see where Padmé got her good nature from. He nodded and returned Jobal's smile. "Okay, Mom."

Sabé then stepped over and took her turn at saying goodbye to her family members. "I'm so glad I got to see you all again. I love you, please take good care of yourselves out there." Sabé then took her turn at hugging her family. She hugged Sola tightly. "I hope we can all see each other again soon."

"I'm sure we will Sabé. Stay out of trouble okay?" Sola said with a smirk.

Sabé breathed out a small laugh. "Know me all too well?"

Sola nodded happily before she crouched down and addressed Luke and Leia. "Now you two behave yourselves and don't give your mommy a hard time. Otherwise, you'll have to answer to aunt Sola."

"We won't be bad!" Leia said. "Nope!" Luke shouted while shaking his head. The Naberrie family exchanged laughs with one another. Satisfied, Sola stood up and let her parents say goodbye to their grandchildren.

As Anakin watched he observed how easily his children had taken to Padmé's family, and he was grateful, grateful his children would have more than he did while growing up. They would not only have a father, but also grandparents.

Apailana walked over to the Skywalker and Naberrie family and thanked them for giving her the most memorable night in her life. She looked outside and saw a small shuttle land outside in the clearing. Ruwee turned to address the Queen. "It looks like our shuttle has arrived. Thank you again for your kind hospitality your Highness. I know this is your birthday but what you did for us tonight we'll never forget it. My daughter speaks very highly of you, and I know Naboo is in good hands."

"Thank you Mister Naberrie. I hope we can all see each other again soon. May the Force be with you."

"And you," Ruwee said as the Naberrie family departed and made their way to their shuttle.

After they departed Captain Typho approached the Queen. "Your Highness, the railcar is ready to transport us back to the palace."

The Queen sighed, not wanting this day to end. But she knew all good things must come to an end. "Thank you, Captain, I'll be there in a minute." She turned and faced Anakin, Padmé, Luke, Leia, Sabé, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. "Thank you everyone for giving me the most unforgettable birthday. Tonight... I felt like I could finally let my hair down and not have to worry. I haven't felt like this in years."

"Our birthday present to you Eletré," Anakin said.

"When me and Obi-Wan get married, I hope you can attend the wedding your Highness," Sabé hoped.

"It would be my honor to attend, and when I get married I hope all of you can do the same."

"That's a promise!" Sabé replied.

Eletré nodded. "Well, it's time for me to return to the palace. Please have a good night everyone!" She turned and walked over to her mother who was waiting for her in the doorway. Eletré then took one last look behind her before departing with her mother; her 16th birthday jubilee now officially over.

 **Author's note:** _This particular chapter holds a special place in my heart. I wrote it during a time of great anguish in my life. I told myself I was going to channel all my anguish and grief into something that was beautiful and uplifting. I wanted to write an uplifting chapter that was just about Apailana and giving her big moment. Of course, it had to come to an end eventually, as all things do. Just as certain things in my life have come to an end. This will be the last chapter I will upload while living in the residence I have been in for the last 16 years. It is a time of change in my life, and saying goodbye to all my friends here and visiting places I grew up around for the last time hasn't been easy. All the subsequent chapters in this story after this one will be uploaded from the new state and city I will be living in. May the Force be with you all!_


	23. Chapter 23

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Goodbye Jean-Luc I'm gonna miss you. You had such potential. But then again all good things must come to an end."

Chapter XXIII

The morning after her 16th birthday jubilee Apailana was awoken by her handmaiden Morté. She came into her Royal bed chambers and opened the curtains. Apailana shielded herself from the bright sunlight. "Rise and shine your Highness. It's time to start the day," Morté said as she opened the Queen's closet and began preparing her wardrobe. It was a routine that had played out every day since her coronation day.

"Ugh," she groaned as she sat up in bed and rubbed her head. She looked outside her window and gazed out at the palace grounds. "What is on the agenda today?" She asked.

"Governor Bibble has a new piece of legislation about the budget he wants you to review. There's a meeting with the Alliance leaders via the HoloNet scheduled at 4PM, and how I can I forget the first order of business for you, which is breakfast with your mother," Morté said while Apailana stepped out of bed and stretched.

The Queen had been so lost in her thoughts from the previous night she almost forgot about her morning breakfast meeting with her mother. "Oh, gosh I almost forgot! My mother spent the night here in the palace! Oh, I must have lost myself too much last night," Apailana said as she looked over at Morté who giggled in response. "I'm not surprised! You should have seen the look in your eyes last night while dancing with the Skywalkers. I must say, seeing you dance with Padmé, it was the most extraordinary thing I have ever seen in my life!"

"It felt like all my dreams last night came true," Apailana said with dreamy eyes before sighing. "But, back to reality today." Apailana stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up as Morté continued laying out Apailana's clothes for the day. As she did so she reminisced on her graduation day from her handmaiden training.

14-year-old Morté Thralentine was standing at the far end of the column of girls who had just completed their final crucible of handmaiden training. Eletré Edinya had just been elected Queen of the Naboo; at the tender age of 13 she was one of the youngest ever to be elected to Office. She would be coronated as "Apailana of Naboo". In the 90 days leading up to her coronation day, a new group of handmaidens would be selected to serve her. Morté had volunteered and had managed to make it all the way to the final crucible of trials. However, she felt uncertain if she would graduate and become one of Apailana's handmaidens. Her chief of security would typically select which girls had made the final cut, and which were to be sent home. During the final week of training the Princess had visited with the girls, building up a rapport with them and seeing whom she got along with. Morté had quickly struck up a good relationship with the Princess, who would often confide in her about her thoughts. Even though Morté had passed most of the crucible without incident, her combat skills were lacking. Captain Gregar Typho was seriously concerned about this. Morté just didn't seem to have the heart of a warrior, despite her fierce determination to want to serve the Queen and her people. She watched Captain Typho approach. He stopped and looked her over, as if he were giving her a thorough dressing down. He gazed at her fiercely, but Morté would not look away, she returned his gaze with a burning fire _. "Morté Tura, I'm afraid I am going to have to release you. Despite just barely passing the combat proficiency test, I do not have confidence in your abilities to be a capable warrior. What if you are called upon to protect her Highness?"_ The security chief asked, folding his arms in front of him.

Morté stood at attention and retained her composure. _"Then I will defend her with my life!"_ The teenage girl shouted.

Typho continued his hard gaze into the girl. _"That's not going to be good enough! You must protect the Queen! As a handmaiden her needs and her well-being are your chief responsibility. If you cannot fight competently in a dangerous situation then all you will do is die, and then you will have failed your Queen, you will have failed the Naboo, but most of all you will have failed yourself!"_

 _"Sir, all I ask is for the opportunity to prove myself!"_

 _"And you've been given that! I've given you the benefit of the doubt Morté, but -"_

 _"Captain Typho, a word please?"_ Princess Apailana interjected.

The security chieftain ceased his dressing down of the prospective handmaiden and approached the Princess of Naboo. Morté observed the two of the whispering and quietly conversing for about a minute. Typho seemed agitated but the young Apailana seemed to hold her ground. Captain Typho nodded and then marched back up to Morté.

 _"Morté Thralentine, are you prepared to serve her Royal Highness with fidelity and honor?"_ Typho asked.

 _"Yes, sir!"_ Morté shouted.

 _"Then congratulations, you've made the cut,"_ Typho exclaimed as he offered his hand. A stunned but elated Morté shook it firmly.

Back in the present Morté was now 17-years-old. As she finished recollecting the past three years the handmaiden began singing softly. She reached into the closet and laid out an obi on the bed for Queen Apailana. Despite Captain Typho wanting to expel her, Apailana had seen something in her the security chief did not. She had insisted that Morté be the last of her handmaidens, and out of all of them Morté was the one she felt a real sense of sisterhood with. Perhaps it was because of Morté's maternal nature. Apailana had always asserted she would be a good mother someday.

"You sing very beautifully," Apailana commented.

"Oh! Thank you, your Highness. Although I only sing when no one is around... I'm very self-conscious about it," Morté replied, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

The young Queen slipped out of her nightdress as Morté held open a morning gown. "You really shouldn't, I found it soothing. Of all the girls I have known, you have the kindest heart out of all of them, your soft singing voice reflects that. Please don't ever change," Apailana said as she fastened her gown.

"Is that an order?" Morté asked with a smile.

"You know it is!" Apailana replied as the two young ladies shared a laugh together.

Inside the dining room at the Royal Palace, a massive grandfather clock was chiming as the time reached 8:45 AM. Apailana was sitting across from her mother at a small dining table next to the royal throne room. The pair had just been served breakfast. Apailana had dressed in a simple long-sleeved lavender and gold morning gown for breakfast. Afterwards she would change into her more elaborate royal court robes. "Thank you for staying for breakfast mother, it's the perfect way to start the day after my birthday."

"You're welcome. Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday? And how does it feel being a grown-up woman now?" Rosé asked her daughter.

Apailana took a sip of her juice. "It was the best day of my life! And honestly? I've felt grown up for a long time now. I'm just now a recognized adult as a matter of law. I will confess something however... Last night was the first time I actually felt pretty."

Rosé was taken aback by her daughter's insecurity, surely, she had recognized to see what a beautiful lady she was before last night? And if not, then her daughter's revelation was indeed tragic. "Oh honey, I hope that really isn't true. You've blossomed into a very beautiful woman. It's a shame if you are just now noticing it."

"Maybe it was the dress," Apailana joked.

"Well you certainly looked the most radiant of anyone in the room, and that's not just my biased opinion as your mother. Everyone was looking at you. And I'm curious, who was that man you were dancing with last night? He's the husband of Padmé Amidala yes? I heard a Jedi Master call him 'The Chosen One'. I just assumed it was an exaggeration," Rosé commented.

"Oh, you mean Anakin Skywalker? It's no exaggeration mother. There's this Jedi prophecy that says he's destined to bring balance to the Force. I'm not sure what that means but I can say with absolute confidence he's been our last and best hope in the galaxy."

Rosé chuckled at her daughter's response. "Oh Eletré, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on him. He's a married man dear!"

"I most certainly do not have a crush on him mother!" Apailana retorted defensively.

"Oh honey, I've been around a long time. I saw the way you looked at him last night, the way you acted around him. You need to be more mindful of your feelings dear, lest they get you into trouble!" Rosé advised her daughter.

Apailana pondered what her mother had said to her for a moment. "My affections for Anakin do run deep I admit, but they are not romantic if that's what you're getting at mother. I would never do anything to hurt Padmé."

Rosé gave her daughter a look for a moment before nodding. "All right, just so long as you are aware of your boundaries. No one likes a homewrecker."

Apailana felt a little perturbed by her mother's comments, however she knew she was only trying to help and was acting as any mother would trying to look out for their child's best interests. "You raised me better than that mother," Apailana reassured as the mother and daughter continued eating their breakfast together.

On the streets of Theed business had returned to normal and people were going about their daily business. Colonel Quarsh Panaka was eating a late breakfast inside a restaurant owned by his father. His father was cleaning a glass as he noticed his son seemed deep in thought. "Everything all right son?" He asked.

Quarsh Panaka looked up at his father. "I find myself a little preoccupied this morning."

His father put down the glass and walked over to his son and sat down across from him. "What's wrong, the eggs not cooked to your liking?"

Panaka chuckled at his father. "No, that's not it. You ever get the feeling that you're being lied to by people close to you?"

Panaka's father frowned at his son. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's someone close to me. I will not mention names as I wish to respect their privacy. But I can say that I feel this person has been purposefully deceiving me because their loyalties may not be in the right place. However, it's all just my intuition, I can't prove it." Panaka said as he took a bite from his eggs.

"And have you thought about confronting this person about your feelings?"

Panaka shook his head. "No, I can't."

Panaka's father looked at his son long and hard. "It sounds to me like you're the one with conflicted feelings of loyalty here son."

Panaka set his fork down and looked at his father. "Now it's my turn to ask, what do you mean?"

"I mean that you seem to have conflicted loyalties Son. Torn between your heart and loyalties to whoever this mystery person is you speak of. I think you should ask yourself which of these two is the more important one to you. I'm an old man son, I notice these things."

Panaka nodded quietly in response as he took a sip of his coffee. He had suspected Senator Jamillia had been deceiving him for some time now, yet his heart had a difficult time reconciling it; he had served her faithfully during her tenure as Queen. He had known Jamillia for years, and despite his loyalty to the Emperor there was a part of him that felt a loyalty to serving her. He knew the Empire wasn't perfect, but it had managed to restore peace and order to the galaxy. He did not believe Nadé Jamillia was being fully honest with him when she placed him on leave because she had a family emergency. Thus, after wrestling with his conscience he decided to take action that would put his suspicions to rest: While everyone was away celebrating the Queen's birthday yesterday he had used his influence to re-enter the palace and quietly place listening devices in the Queen's throne room. If she and Senator Jamillia were conducting treasonous activities it would be confirmed or dismissed soon enough, all he had to do is sit back and wait. He looked out towards the streets of Theed. "You know, I wish Lilla were here, she was always my conscience."

Lilla was a name not echoed in a long time. It was the name of Panaka's older sister whom he was very close to. While he was just a young cadet he received word she was killed in a training exercise. He was never the same after her death, becoming colder and more bitter as a consequence. He buried himself in his work to make him forget the pain and anguish he felt.

"I know son... I still think about her every day. We all miss her..." Panaka's father sad sadly. "How's your nephew Gregar doing?"

Panaka snapped himself back from his thoughts and looked at his father. His nephew Gregar Typho had surpassed all his expectations. "Oh, he's been exemplary in his duties. I'm quite proud of him," and he meant it.

"Well you should be son, you taught him well."

Panaka nodded as his thoughts dwelled on his nephew, hoping that he wasn't possibly involved in any treasonous activities against the Galactic Empire.

It was almost 4PM in Theed. Inside the Royal Palace's throne room Queen Apailana was preparing for the upcoming meeting with the Alliance leaders. Her mother had departed shortly after breakfast. Apailana really hoped she could see more of her in the near future. Although she worried about her mother, she assured Apailana she would be just fine. In fact, Alana asserted she should be the one concerned given her role in the Alliance. Morté and Amadé were helping her arrange things in preparation for the meeting, setting up chairs around the HoloNet projector. As the two handmaidens were working the throne room doors opened and Senator Jamillia stepped through. "Senator, it is a pleasure you could make it for this meeting," Apailana greeted warmly.

The Nubian Senator gave the Queen a curtsy greeting. "Thank you, your Highness. Have Padmé and Anakin arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but they should be here shortly," Apailana replied.

"Your Highness, I still want to apologize for not being able to be present at your birthday jubilee yesterday -"

While the pair were talking they had no idea they were quietly being spied upon. Back at his parents' house Colonel Panaka was listening in on the conversation and recording it. As he heard their conversation all doubts he had about their involvement in the Alliance had been erased. He closed his eyes and shook his head in sorrow, hoping against hope that his Queen and Senator were loyalists to the Empire. With the unsettling truth now revealed to him there was only one recourse. _Damn you Apailana for what I must do._ Panaka thought as he reached for his transmitter. He had to inform Emperor Palpatine of their treason, it was his duty as a patriotic citizen of the Empire. He called the Office of the Galactic Emperor, a short while later Lady Nadara appeared as a hologram. "Can I help you Colonel?" She asked.

"Lady Nadara, I need to speak to his Imperial Majesty. I have uncovered traitors on Naboo. Queen Apailana and Senator Jamillia are in league with the Alliance, and they are harboring Jedi on Naboo," Panaka stated matter-of-factly.

Nadara's lips pursed into a wicked smile; this was precisely the news she had been hoping for. "Really? You have evidence of this?"

Panaka nodded. "I do."

Nadara sat back against her chair, still smiling. "Most splendid work Colonel, the Emperor is currently on vacation at an undisclosed location. However, I have a direct line to him. Please hold while I contact him."

On Coruscant Lady Nadara put the Nubian Security Colonel on hold as she reached for her comlink to contact her master. _This shall be a day long remembered. The Rebel Alliance shall be dealt a crippling blow, and the Jedi will become extinct._ She thought in sadistic delight.

"Yes, my boy, that's it, destroy those droids with all your anger and hatred!" Emperor Palpatine goaded as he watched the young Anakin clone strike down several small training droids with his lightsaber. He was still on Kamino training and bonding with his chosen apprentice. He may have only been at the age of six, but his skills were developing quickly - which Palpatine had fully expected given he was a clone of potentially the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. As he watched Palpatine's comlink beeped. He stepped over to a corner and answered the call. "This had better be important Lady Nadara, I specifically said no interruptions on my vacation."

Nadara smiled at her master. "My Master, I bring good news. Colonel Panaka has unmasked traitors on Naboo. He has evidence the Queen and Senator Jamillia are working with the Rebel Alliance, and they are harboring Jedi on Naboo."

The Emperor pondered this for a moment before grinning evilly, this was one interruption he could certainly live with. "Good," he breathed in satisfaction. "Most excellent! Now Lady Nadara, prepare the 501st Legion and take them to Naboo, tell the Colonel to stay put. When you arrive meet up with him. Arrest Senator Jamillia and bring her here to Coruscant, I will conduct the interrogation of her myself. Execute Queen Apailana and the members of her court for high treason, along with whatever Jedi she may be harboring."

Nadara nodded her head in response.

"And Nadara, if the Gungans or any of the locals attempt to interfere... Eliminate them."

Back on Naboo Panaka had received his instructions from Lady Nadara; he was to remain where he was and wait for her arrival. She would be arriving with 3 star destroyers and the 501st Legion to bring Naboo back into the fold. In his heart he had no regrets - he knew he had made the right decision for the good of the Empire. He listened more to the secret meeting with the Alliance members taking place in the throne room inside the Royal Palace. However, he was unable to get a feed on the HoloNet transmission. _They must be using a scrambler to cover their tracks_. He thought. All he could hear were the voices of Senator Jamillia, Queen Apailana, Padmé Amidala, and Anakin Skywalker. The voice of Padmé in particular brought up feelings of resentment. Back when he was her chief of security he grew disillusioned with her leadership when she was Queen, feeling she had done little to shore up Naboo's defenses in the era after the Trade Federation's invasion of the planet. While he had served her with loyalty she had not been the monarch he hoped she would be.

As the meeting ended Padmé and Anakin stood up to leave. "Padmé, Anakin, if you could just wait a moment. I have something for you," Apailana said as she nodded to Morté who brought over a small leather briefcase and offered it to Padmé. "This contains most of my works. I was wondering if you and Anakin could read through them sometime and give me your feedback?"

"We would be honored to your Highness," Padmé said as she happily took hold of the briefcase. It looked very old, in dark brown colored leather with two adjustable straps that held the flap closed. Padmé then turned to Senator Nadé Jamillia and hugged her. "It's such a pleasure seeing you again Senator. I'd like to invite you and her Highness to have dinner with us at the vacation house tonight, and I can introduce you to my children," Padmé said with pride.

Apailana nodded. "I'd be honored to accept your gracious invitation Padmé."

Nadé also agreed. "I'd like that, thank you kindly. How old are your children now?" She asked curiously.

"Three now."

The Senator nodded. "You and Anakin must be very proud." Jamillia then looked over at Anakin. She admitted to herself her first impression of him when she had met him several years ago was not a favorable one. She remembered him arguing with Padmé about security right in front of her. She thought such a display was immature and childish and felt the Jedi needed a lesson in manners. However, the man she looked at today was much more seasoned than the immature boy she first met, and her opinion about him had grown more favorable. "Master Skywalker, you've been invaluable to the Alliance and please allow me to express my gratitude." Though she was being polite, Nadé's demeanor was always very business-like. Something which didn't jive well on the Jedi Knight.

"Thank you Senator Jamillia, and we'd be honored to have you for dinner," Anakin replied cordially.

The Senator bowed her head lightly in response before turning to leave. Padmé turned to Queen Apailana. "Thank you for receiving us for the meeting today your Highness, and me and Anakin are quite anxious to look at what you've written."

"I must thank you for taking the time out to read them. And please be honest with your feedback, don't spare my feelings," Apailana stressed.

Anakin grinned. "I'll be sure to leave scathing criticism your Highness."

Apailana looked over at Anakin with a raised eyebrow before smiling at him. "Don't make me press the button which will drop you into the dungeon Anakin."

Padmé raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. A grinning Anakin bowed as Padmé curtsied before the couple began their exit from the throne room. "Is there really a trap door that can drop me into a dungeon?" Anakin whispered to his wife.

"There needs to be," she whispered back.

About a half an hour later at the vacation house Padmé was helping Sabé prepare dinner, along with Threepeo and Artoo. Although the protocol droid only seemed to complain. Anakin was in the living room playing with their children. Padmé had changed into a new dress she had recently purchased: It was dark aquamarine colored, off-the-shoulder style with a teal colored cape, asymmetrical with the right-side hem reaching just above her ankle and the left side falling to the top of her knee. On her feet she wore simple ballet flats that matched the color of her dress. Her hair was worn in a relaxed free style and the japor snippet hung from her neck.

"That's such a beautiful dress on you. You've always been very fashion forward. I'm jealous," Sabé commented.

"I could loan it to you sometime," Padmé offered while she added some spice to the meat she was preparing.

Sabé laughed. "Are you kidding? I've grown up to be a little taller than you back when you were Queen. The left side of your dress would probably barely reach my mid-thigh."

"I don't think Obi-Wan would complain," Padmé replied with a wink.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything Padmé's comlink beeped. She answered it and a holographic image of Queen Apailana appeared. "Padmé! It seems the Empire has discovered us, a small fleet of three star destroyers have appeared in orbit, they are sending landing craft down to the surface! We must get you and everyone else off world! Meet me in the throne room as soon as you can!"

Padmé quickly rushed out of the kitchen to find Anakin and her children. Sabé was not too far behind. She found Anakin playing hide-and-go-seek in the living room with Luke and Leia. "Anakin! We have to leave, Apailana just informed me the Empire has discovered us and they are sending ships to the surface. We have to meet Apailana in the throne room!" Padmé said frantically as Anakin began rounding up the twins. "I got this, start grabbing essential belongings!" He said as Sabé dashed past him; running out onto the master suite deck terrace and shouted down to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who were practicing lightsaber combat with one another. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, we have to go now! The Empire has discovered us, they're sending landing troops! We're to meet the Queen in the throne room!"

Inside the master suite Padmé was holding Leia's Queen Amidala doll she received from Apailana for her third birthday. Padmé ran up to the dresser and stopped; she quickly grabbed the box her husband gave her and opened it, removing the lightsaber shoto and clipping it onto a belt she had wrapped around the waist of her dress. She slammed the box closed and took it with her as she ran out of the bedroom.

On the bridge of the _Imperium_ , a new Imperial Class star destroyer, Admiral Yulan Slade was overseeing the invasion of Naboo. He was a veteran of the Clone Wars, known particularly for his iron-fisted command style which had garnered the attention of Emperor Palpatine himself. He recently been awarded the rank of Rear Admiral and was given command overseeing bringing Naboo back in line. He was a tall and lean man, at just over 2 meters, clean shaven with jet black hair combed back and cold blue eyes.

"Sir, Lady Nadara's shuttle will be landing on Theed shortly," A bridge officer informed the Admiral, who looked over and nodded. "Excellent. Today we will make an example to the entire galaxy, that there's nothing worse than a traitor."

Inside the Royal Palace Queen Apailana and her handmaidens had changed into dark magenta colored RSF combat uniforms. The uniform consisted of trousers tucked into tall black boots, a matching protective form fitting high collar tunic and armored vest, which was concealed beneath an overcoat that wrapped around the back of the legs but was open in front. The overcoat bore special gold shoulder boards that were adorned with the crest of the Monarch of Naboo (in contrast to her handmaidens who wore plain scarlet colored shoulder boards on their overcoats). Apailana secured her helmet to her head and put on amber colored eyeshield glasses. The lenses had a wrap-around shape and were durable enough to protect the eyes from small arms blaster fire, in addition to being equipped with their own heads-up targeting display optics. She performed an inspection of her royal blaster pistol before holstering it on the side of her belt. In the grand tradition of her role model Padmé Amidala she was now called to arms to protect her homeworld from invaders. "Radio check, over," Apailana called out as she adjusted the mouth piece of her helmet radio headset.

"Read you loud and clear your Highness!" Amadé said with a thumbs up.

Apailana smiled in response and took a few steps back, she then gazed upon each of her handmaidens, looking upon them as if they were her own children. "I know today we've all had to exchange our high heels for combat boots. But there isn't a single one of you I don't entrust my life with. Whatever happens, know that I am proud of each and every one of you. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. I know it is your duty to take care of me, but it is my duty to take care of Naboo. As the storm approaches I will stand with you front and center in the oncoming battle. From this day forward let it be known to the entire galaxy that Naboo does not shirk in the face of larger enemies, we will not yield without a fight! That for the invader the only way is back! And that from here on out they will be punished for every step they take on our homeworld!"

All of Apailana's handmaidens threw up their hands in cheer before standing back at attention - ready for battle. Apailana then inspected all her handmaidens one-by-one, as each declared their unwavering support to their Queen and homeworld:

-"Amadé?"  
-"Ready your Highness!"

-"Rashé?"  
-"Serving the Naboo your Highness!"

-"Natalé?"  
-"Standing with you my Queen!

-"Rumé?"  
-"Let's go!"

-"Sashé?"  
-"We are brave your Highness!"

-"Jané?"  
-"Never say die!"

-"Masha?"  
-"Awaiting orders!"

-"Morté?"  
-"Standing by her Highness."

Apailana stopped when she reached Morté, who stood at the end of the column. The Queen had serious reservations about Morté. She knew despite having a steadfast spirit, Morté was the least combat capable out of all the ladies. The handmaiden's voice sounded the most unsure when compared to the battle-ready tone of the rest. In a real combat situation Morté would most likely end up getting herself killed, or worse; getting others killed. It was Apailana's decision to overrule that of her security chief to make her a handmaiden. Apailana just didn't feel as close to the others as she did to Morté, and quite frankly she needed a kind caregiving type to be her counsel when she took office. The last thing she wanted to do was put Morté in jeopardy. The present situation dictated however that she had no choice. _There must be another way..._ Apailana thought silently until an idea began to percolate in her mind. She knew Morté was almost like a second mother to the Skywalker twins, and perhaps this might offer her the opening she needed she her away from the thick of the fighting. "Morté, I have a special mission for you," Apailana said as she pulled her most trusted handmaiden aside - confident her decision was the correct course of action.

"Where's my uncle?" Captain Typho asked Senator Jamillia as the two of them walked at a brisk pace through the palace entrance.

"I have not been in contact with him since last night," the Nubian Senator replied with worry in her voice.

 _Damnit... I wouldn't be surprised if he was the snitch._ Typho thought as he escorted Nadé Jamillia through the palace and towards the throne room. "I think we can assume my uncle might have snitched on us. Right now, though we need to get you and her Highness to safety."

Inside the throne room Queen Apailana was doing one of her favorite activities; staring outside one of the windows behind her throne and gazing out at the city of Theed, Morté was standing beside her. The handmaidens were discussing matters with a few of the ranking RSF officers, save for Amadé; who was standing by herself in a corner with her comlink open. She was calling her older sister, Dormé, whom was a former handmaiden to Padmé Amidala during her tenure as Senator. When Padmé had been branded a traitor to the Galactic Empire, Dormé was relieved from service and was now living quietly on Naboo with her fiancé. She had been very close to Padmé throughout her service to her. When she first heard the news that Padmé was a traitor to the Empire she refused to believe it; or more specifically she knew Padmé to be absolutely loyal to the Republic and simply couldn't follow Emperor Palpatine and his New Order.

During her service to Padmé Amidala, Dormé had developed a very deep affection towards her; one which bordered on the romantic. Amadé recalled how Dormé shared with her how much anguish and worry the assassination attempts on Padmé's life had caused her; crying even when Padmé left for Naboo. Dormé felt she had to be there by Padmé's side to ensure no harm would ever come to her, despite Padmé having her own a Jedi protector. During that time Dormé felt like a fish out of water, and that's when she realized that she had indeed fallen in love with Senator Amidala. Of course, she would never say that; a handmaiden was expected to remain professional. Dormé never told anyone else about her private feelings except for her sister, in fact she made Amadé take a vow of secrecy over it - one which Amadé had kept over the years. Over time Dormé came to terms with her feelings and accepted the realities. Once she was forced out of service by the Empire she decided to return home to Naboo to try living a quiet life. She even met a man named Ravio, fell in love with him become engaged. And now she was looking upon her younger sister who was in Queen Apailana's service, and what she saw frightened her to no end. "Oh, my Gods! You're in full combat gear! I see Imperial ships landing inside the city, what is happening!?" Dormé said in a frantic and worried voice when she saw her sister over her comlink.

"The Empire has discovered that her Highness has been lending support to the Alliance... Padmé Amidala, she's alive Dormé. We've been shielding her and her husband here over the past three years in absolute secrecy. And don't worry, I'm all right," Amadé confessed. _Well that cat's out of the bag, but if I die today my sister has a right to know what is going on._

Dormé's jaw dropped slightly in surprise and her eyes grew wide. She sat in silence for a few moments as her mind attempted to digest what her younger sister had just divulged to her. "I-I'm coming down there! I have to help you!"

That was the reaction Amadé did not want. "What!? No! Dormé, you're engaged! And you're retired from service! What would Ravio say if you got yourself killed?! He'd be heartbroken. Please, think!"

Dormé looked at her younger sister for a beat before closing her eyes and nodding in concession.

Before Amadé could say anything else she saw Captain Typho with Senator Jamillia enter the throne room. "I have to go now Dormé, I love you!"

"I love you too, be safe out there!" Dormé said to her sister with worry and concern in her eyes.

Amadé closed her comlink as Captain Typho approached the Queen. "Your Highness, I'm here with Senator Jamillia. Might I suggest we get you all evacuated on your private yacht?" Typho suggested.

"We will evacuate Padmé Amidala Skywalker and her company. My place is here with my people. It is here we will make our stand," Apailana said flatly.

Captain Typho took a step forward. "Your Highness, think about that for a moment. Staying behind would be suicide. Going down in a blaze of glory will not help the Naboo, nor will it best serve the Alliance. You can set up a government in exile, fight against the Empire."

Senator Jamillia also approached the Queen. "Your Highness, I'm in agreement with Captain Typho. I understand your compunction about leaving Naboo, but letting yourself become a martyr will not make our galaxy a better place. If Padmé were here, I'm sure she'd agree as well."

Morté then turned to Apailana. "Your Highness, I'm also in agreement. You should go offworld. It's the only way we can restore freedom to the galaxy."

"And so, it is," Padmé's voice called out with a commanding echo as she walked into the throne room. She was accompanied by Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Sabé, the twins, Threepeo, and Artoo. "I once thought as you did your Highness, but it was the wisdom of a Jedi Master who convinced me the best course of action was to leave Naboo, come up with a plan of action, and liberate my homeworld."

Apailana stood there in silence for a few moments, she looked around the room, her eyes falling upon everyone who had addressed her before she settled them on Padmé. "Then who am I to argue with the wisdom of a Queen?" She said with a warm smile. Padmé returned it approvingly.

"Padmé, I have a plan for you to escape: After the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo you installed a secret underground emergency escape tunnel that leads directly to the Queen's yacht. But, as I'm sure you're aware, the space in the transport car is most limited... I want you to take your children, along with Morté. She'll lead you to the hanger bay and get you on board. The rest of us will have to fight our way through. All the pilots have been instructed to be on standby and will provide cover for your escape. I've also hailed the Liberator and she'll be waiting for us in orbit," Apailana said.

Upon hearing this Anakin felt a sense of reluctance; he did not want to be separated from his family. Padmé, sensed her husband's apprehension and turned to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Ani, this mission has a much better chance of success if you stay with the group and help them fight their way through. Me and the children will be fine. The underground passage is safe and secure. We'll be waiting for you on board the Queen's yacht."

Anakin froze for a moment before taking his wife's hands gently in his. "I won't lose you Padmé..."

"You won't Ani. I've been trained by the best Naboo has to offer, not to mention, some of the skills you've taught me. You know I can handle myself."

Anakin placed his hands on his wife's face and drew her in for a kiss. "Promise me you won't do anything I wouldn't do?" He asked.

"I promise Ani," Padmé declared as she grabbed a helmet and eyeshield glasses before shouldering a blaster. As she put on her protective gear Anakin chuckled at the sight. "That clashes with the dress you know." Padmé gave Anakin a look before she secured her helmet and put on her eyeshields. _Calibrating..._ The HUD displayed before it adjusted to her eyesight.

Morté then approached Padmé. "We need to get going Milady. I can help carry the two small bags you brought with you."

"Thank you Morté. May the Force be with us," Padmé hoped as she handed her bags to the handmaiden and took one last look around before taking Luke and Leia by the hands and leading them off to the underground escape tunnel to the hanger bay.

As Anakin watched his wife depart he could hear the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. _"Anakin, the Force will be with your wife."_

On the streets of Theed, Lady Nadara was stepping off the boarding ramp of her shuttle, flanked on either side with her IG-150 MagnaGuards, she was on her way to meet up with her source of information: Colonel Quarsh Panaka. As she was walking she could see a few locals peering out and watching her. "Get back inside your houses!" She growled while igniting her lightsaber in a display of intimidation. It worked; just about all the watching civilians quickly stepped back inside their homes or moved away from their windows. _If you speak the local language everything falls into place._ Nadara thought to herself as she found Colonel Panaka waiting outside his family home.

"Colonel, we are massing in front of the palace and are locking down all possible escape routes, including the main hanger bay. However, the Nubian forces are deeply entrenched and are well prepared. I have called in artillery and walker support. I want you to take command of Attack Force Alpha, which is massing at the palace. They are waiting for you. Your orders are to kill the Queen and all traitors, show no mercy," Nadara instructed.

"And where will you be?" Panaka asked.

"I sense the Jedi here are attempting an escape... I will be positioned where I need to be. For now, carry out your orders Colonel. And the Emperor will surely reward you for your service to him."

"Lady Nadara, you should know there is a secret escape tunnel that leads to the hanger bay inside the throne room. However, the escape car is only large enough to carry a couple of people. Nevertheless, the Queen could escape that way."

Nadara pondered what the Colonel had just told her. Nadara's feelings told her that the Queen would not be departing so quickly, even if she made it to the hanger. "Even if she reaches her starship, she would not dare depart without Padmé and her Jedi protectors. And even if she does, our star destroyers will make quick work of ship. We have them right where we want them."

Panaka then pointed towards a nearby cathedral. "You see that cathedral over there?"

"What about it?"

"That cathedral leads to the hanger, if there is to be an escape attempt on foot that's where the Queen and the Jedi will have to traverse, I suggest that we position a large garrison of troops there to block any escape route."

Nadara raised her hand. "No, if they come this way leave them to me and my droids. I will hunt them down one-by-one. You have your orders Colonel, carry them out."

Panaka nodded in response and took off towards the palace. Nadara looked around her surroundings. She then used her hand and gestured to her droids where to take up position. If the Queen and the Jedi were to make an appearance. She could have followed Panaka's advice, however to her that would be no fun. Nadara enjoyed hunting down and killing her prey by herself. To her the Queen and her Jedi protectors were a cancer in the galaxy. And like a surgeon she would cut that cancer out of the galaxy.

Padmé, Morté, Luke, and Leia emerged from under the floor of the hanger bay. They were greeted by the sight of blaster rifles being pointed at them by RSF officers - who smiled and stood down once they saw who it was. "I'm here with Padmé Amidala and her children. We need to get to the Queen's yacht and prepare for our escape," Morté said as she helped Padmé and her children up onto the hanger floor. Afterwards Artoo sprung up using his rocket jets and softly landed on the hanger floor. "Artoo, are you just going to leave me here strapped on top of this contraption? Oh, this is the most horrible position to be in, I am so embarrassed!" Threepeo complained.

Padmé rolled her eyes in response. "Artoo, cut him loose, and meet us on the yacht."

The astromech droid whistled in response as he disappeared down the floor hatch. At the last minute it was determined by Anakin they could strap Threepeo on top of the car and just squeeze in Artoo. It was either that or risk bringing the droids along on foot, which they probably would not survive from if they encountered Imperial troops.

"Milady it's good to see you again. I'm Senior Lieutenant Jarrel Valkser, commanding officer of the garrison in the hanger bay. We were informed the Queen had sent you ahead and that she would be arriving here on foot with her handmaidens, Senator Jamillia, and some Jedi Knights," Valkser said to Padmé.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, is the Royal starship prepared?" Padmé asked.

"Yes Milady, the pilots are on standby and we're prepared to leave. A group of starfighters will provide cover fire for you as you make your escape. And as you can see here we've entrenched ourselves in defensive positions, we have sand bags and three repeating blasters set up."

"Very good Lieutenant, I'm going to tuck my children away, I'll be back." Padmé took her children by the hands and lead them up into the Queen's royal yacht. Luke gazed upon the chrome colored starship in awe as he was being led inside. "Mommy, I'm scared!" Leia said as she looked about ready to cry. Padmé squatted down and held her daughter gently by the shoulders. "I know. I'm scared too honey, but right now I need you and Luke to be strong. Mommy has to go back outside and assist the soldiers protecting us. Your father is on his way and will join us soon."

Leia shook her head in response. "No, Mommy!"

Padmé exhaled and looked at her daughter tenderly as she brushed a few stray hairs from her forehead. "Mommy has to help protect you. Morté will watch over you on the ship. I want you to be a good girl for her and not give her any trouble OK?"

Luke and Leia both hugged their mother tightly in response. "We'll be good Mommy," Leia said.

Morté almost teared up at the sight. She hoped and prayed everyone would make it through this in one piece. "Milady, please be careful out there."

Padmé stood up and looked at Morté. "I'll be fine out there. We'll get through this, I promise," she said reassuringly as she reminisced about the memories of the Battle of Naboo 16 years prior, a battle in which she was leading the charge. Padmé had always been a woman of action, mother or not, this situation was no different. In fact, being a mother only served to inspire her to fight even greater than before. She would do anything to protect her family, whether that be her husband or her children. Padmé moved to exit the starship but stopped as she passed a communications terminal. An idea formed in her head. She removed her helmet and eyeshields and walked up to the terminal.

Queen Apailana accompanied with her Jedi protectors, handmaidens, Senator Jamillia, Captain Typho and a small detachment of RSF officers made their way across the Royal palace grounds. They had chosen to move along the backyard as attempting to leave via the front gates would be tantamount to suicide. As they approached the palace walls Anakin performed a Force aided jump and carefully positioned himself on top of the wall. He took a quick look around and noticed a standing column of 501st Stormtroopers (although most were still clones left over from the Clone Wars) and a scout walker keeping watch. He quickly leaped back onto the palace grounds. "What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They got the streets covered pretty good. We'll need to fight our way through. But I admit, it doesn't look good. I don't know how we're going to fight our way past that many troops," Anakin stated grimly.

"Any suggestions?" Sabé asked.

"Before we left, I contacted the Gungans, requesting their aid. I spoke with Boss Nass, I pleaded to him about how Padmé once asked for his help and brought our people together. I told him right now she was in trouble and needed his help once again. I don't know if I was successful or not however in getting through to him." Apailana said.

"Well, for our sake let us hope they help us," Obi-Wan replied.

"We can't stay here forever, we're sitting ducks," Typho warned.

Before anyone in the group could form a response, a large holoboard outside the palace walls activated, displaying the face of Padmé Amidala Skywalker. "Citizens of Naboo. It is I, Padmé Amidala. I am alive and here on Naboo. Right now, our homeworld is under invasion by the Galactic Empire. The Empire wants you to be obedient, to submit. I know we can choose the path of safety and obedience, but living in fear is not living at all. I urge you to resist! Once again, our planet is facing the threat of hostile occupation. I remember sixteen years ago the citizens of Naboo and the Gungans demonstrated a resolute courage worthy of the archives. Please-" Padmé's transmission however was cut short. No doubt the Empire had intercepted it and was blocking all channels now.

Back on board the Queen's yacht Padmé stepped back from the communications terminal. _The Empire must have cut me off._ she thought as she secured her helmet and put on her eyeshields. She took one last look at her children before leaving the yacht and took up position behind a sandbag wall. Her thoughts dwelling on her husband and children as she braced herself for the inevitable.

Back on the palace grounds the entire group exchanged glances. "What is your wife doing?" Ahsoka questioned.

"If I know Padmé, she's trying to incite rebellion among the Naboo," Anakin stated as he could faintly hear commotion beyond the palace walls.

"Freedom!" A voice cried out.

As the shouting continued Anakin leapt up onto the wall and looked beyond the palace. What he saw astonished him; he could see mobs of civilians running out of their homes and charging at the Stormtrooper garrisons. They seemed to be caught by surprise as the crowd began attacking them with clubs and other improvised weapons.

"Amidala lives! For Naboo!" Another voice cried out as he threw a firebomb at one of the Imperial artillery stations; a group of Stormtroopers instantly ignited on fire and dove for cover - attempting to douse themselves.

"That's our opening, come on!" Anakin said as he motioned for everyone to jump up on the walls. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka leapt up and began helping the others over.

Outside the Royal Palace walls Colonel Panaka was witnessing an insurrection take root on Theed. The contingent of Stormtroopers was caught off balance by the rioting population as all their heavy weapons and artillery units were positioned towards the palace. "Look! There!" A Stormtrooper said as he pointed in the direction behind the Colonel. Panaka turned around and pulled out his electrobinoculars and scanned the horizon: It was the Gungan Grand Army approaching the city. "I think we're going to need reinforcements. Commander, contact one of the orbiting star destroyers, tell them to get down here. We got ourselves a full-blown rebellion on our hands."

"Yes, Sir! Right away Sir!" The Commander replied as he pulled out his comlink and opened a channel to the Imperium which was in orbit above the planet.

Anakin was leading the way as the Queen's entourage was making their way around the city streets. Everyone was staying as close to the walls as they could to avoid being caught out in the open without any cover.

"Anakin, there's a large cathedral up ahead over there, we'll need to pass through there in order to get to the hanger bay," Apailana said softly as she pointed up ahead.

Anakin looked up and over and spotted the large cathedral Apailana had pointed to. "I see it, all right group we're -" but before he could finish blaster fire struck the wall near him. Anakin activated his lightsaber and moved into a fighting stance. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka joined up alongside him. To their right there was a detachment of Imperial Stormtroopers bearing down on them. "Spread apart!" Anakin ordered as he deflected a blaster shot.

The Queen and Senator Jamillia separated from the group and was surrounded by her handmaidens. Captain Typho and his men took cover behind a small wall and began returning fire. "Your Highness! You and the Senator get to the cathedral, we'll lay down covering fire. Have your handmaidens escort you!" Typho shouted.

"Ahsoka, join them!" Anakin instructed to his former Padawan.

Ahsoka fell back and joined up with the Queen. "See you at the hanger!" She said.

"Or hell!" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka and the Queen's group quickly sped off in the direction towards the cathedral as Anakin and Obi-Wan began facing off against a group of Stormtroopers; who were quickly dispatched by two Jedi Knights. "Never thought I'd ever see the day I'd be killing men I possibly served with during the Clone Wars," Anakin commented. The 501st Legion of course was commanded by him during the the war, and now he assumed they were being led by Lady Nadara.

Inside the hanger bay Padmé could hear commotion. She saw movement heading towards the bay. "Looks like we got company," she said as she raised her blaster. The targeting system on her eyeshields identified the movement as Imperial Stormtroopers. "Confirmed, Imperial troops heading this way," she added.

Lieutenant Valkser and his men readied themselves. "It's a good day to die!" One of the RSF officers shouted. "Ura!" The rest of the men cried out in a display of square-jawed spirit.

As soon as the Imperial troops were in range the repeating blasters let loose; striking several targets. The Stormtroopers took cover and returned fire. Several RSF officers were hit and felled. Padmé carefully took aim and fired at an incoming trooper, her shot struck him square in the chest - dropping him like bricks on Bespin. _You will not hurt my children!_ Padmé thought as she zeroed in on another trooper and pulled the trigger, her shot scoring a direct hit.

The firefight was growing more intense as a greater number of Imperial troops showed up. As Padmé was aiming her weapon a blaster bolt struck her in the face and knocked her back. Fortunately, her helmet and eyeshields absorbed the damage. The refined protective gear had done its job and saved her life - but it was now rendered useless. Padmé discarded her helmet and singed eyeshields and resumed fighting. Shortly thereafter the repeating blaster gunner next to her was struck and killed. She looked back and jumped over a body and took up position behind the massive tripod mounted weapon. Padmé gripped it tightly in her hands and let loose a flurry of automatic blaster fire at a group of incoming troopers. As she manned the large gun Lieutenant Valkser caught her attention.

"D-12!" He shouted and pointed.

Padmé looked out at the hanger entrance and saw a group of Stormtroopers pushing in a massive D-12 blaster cannon mounted on a carriage. This was the same blaster cannon that would be mounted aboard a starfighter. If allowed into firing range, it could devastate the RSF defenders and overrun them.

"D-12 blaster cannon, take it out!" One of the RSF officers shouted while raising his rifle.

Padmé quickly swung the repeating blaster cannon over to the D-12 and opened fire on it. She was successful in killing the group of Stormtroopers who were pushing it into the hanger. As she fired the mounted weapon, her loose hair and the cape of her dress flailed wildly behind her. The sight caught the attention of a nearby RSF officer who observed she looked dressed for a fancy evening out instead of battle, however the flowing cape on her dress added a mystical quality about her as she manned the repeating blaster. She looked as if she were some sort of guardian angel. He quickly pulled out a holo camera and took a picture of the sight. He had a feeling the snapshot might become an iconic picture throughout the Alliance.

Parallel to Padmé, Lieutenant Valkser was directing a few of his officers as he heard someone shout: "Grenade!" There was no time to react, it exploded, killing him in the process. Padmé was also struck in the blast and was sent flying. She landed a few feet away. The ringing in her ears was so great she could not hear anything in the aftermath of the blast. She also noticed she had lost her personal blaster rifle, which apparently had been torn free from its sling during the blast. It took her a moment to recover but she staggered to her feet as Stormtroopers entered inside the hanger bay. Padmé reached for the lightsaber shoto on her belt and activated its amethyst blade. As she did so she felt some invisible force grip her right hand.

The fighting was now going to be hand-to-hand in a desperate bid for survival. Padmé charged at one of the troopers and caught him by surprise; he turned his weapon but the former Queen of Naboo brought her lightsaber down upon it; rendering it a harmless piece of metal. She then raised the weapon across her body and decapitated the trooper in a quick side cut. Afterwards Padmé went over to a fallen RSF officer and picked up his blaster and held it with her left hand while holding her lightsaber in her right. She began firing at an incoming trooper, her shot missed, and he responded with a shot of his own. Padmé instinctively brought her lightsaber over to her chest and the bolt deflected off it and struck the trooper; killing him. Padmé exhaled in surprise. Clearly the Force was with her during this battle, however she hoped she would not be called upon to try use her weapon to shield herself from any more incoming blaster fire, as she had no idea if lightning could strike the same place twice. What transpired next was all a blur for Padmé. She was operating on pure adrenaline, falling back on everything she learned from her husband, and fighting with the tenacity of a mother defending her home and children from a hostile invader. When she wasn't shooting her blaster, she was moving swiftly with her lightsaber and striking down any Imperial soldier who got close enough to her. While she was moving in battle she was unaware the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn was helping to guide her movements.

As the intense fighting died down Padmé noticed that the other RSF officers had fallen. She was the only one remaining alive in the hanger bay. She then caught eye of two incoming troopers and fired on one; striking him in the chest. The other trooper fired on her, his shot striking Padmé on the shoulder and knocking her to the floor; dropping her weapons in the process. The Stormtrooper slowly approached the former Queen of Naboo. "You're incredible lady, I've been watching you. It's a shame you're not on our side," he said as he raised his weapon. But before he could fire, a blaster bolt struck him in the back. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor. Padmé looked up, and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. She did a double take before she could believe it. "Dormé!?" She said in astonishment.

Her former handmaiden was standing in front of her holding a blaster. She then rushed over to Padmé. "Are you all right Milady!?" She said with great concern as she looked at Padmé's shoulder wound.

Padmé chuckled in response. "Why are you laughing!? You're hurt!" Dormé asked in bewilderment.

"Because, that's the same exact thing you said to me back on Coruscant when I survived that assassination attempt!" Padmé exclaimed.

Dormé choked out a slight laugh as she offered her hand to Padmé and helped her up. She then took hold of Padmé's uninjured side and slipped it over her shoulder. "We should get you onto the Queen's yacht now. I think we'll be safe, I didn't see any more Imperial troops coming this way."

"What are you doing here Dormé? You're the last person I'd expect to see in this battle."

"My younger sister, Amadé, who is one of the Queen's handmaidens contacted me. She said you were here on Naboo and needed help. I knew this would be where you would try to go and carefully made my way up here. I just couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to come to harm."

Padmé looked over at her former handmaiden and smiled. "You saved my life tonight Dormé. I owe you one. And I'm glad to see you again. I've missed you."

As Padmé said those words a small tear of joy fell down Dormé's cheek. "I've missed you too Milady."

Before they began walking Padmé retrieved her lightsaber shoto. The weapon was perhaps the greatest gift Anakin had ever bestowed upon her. She would certainly have quite the story to tell him after they had escaped from Naboo.

While walking back to the Queen's yacht Padmé caught eye of a fallen RSF officer who was holding a holo camera in one hand. "Dormé, stop."

"What is it?" The former handmaiden asked.

"That Soldier, he's holding a holo camera, please, pick it up," Padmé instructed.

Dormé squatted down and plucked the camera free from the fallen RSF officer's hand. She looked down at the man for a few seconds, a sad expression falling across her face as she silently registered the loss of a defender of Naboo. She walked back over to Padmé and gripped her arm over her shoulder again. "Let's get you some medical attention, shall we?"

On the streets of Theed, Ahsoka was leading the Queen's entourage as they approached the massive cathedral. Not far at the entrance lay a small contingent of eight Imperial Stormtroopers. They were spotted and fired upon. The group took cover behind a small wall as Ahsoka leapt up on top and charged forward; deflecting blaster shots as she did so. Queen Apailana took aim around the corner with her blaster rifle and scored a direct hit on one of the Imperial soldiers.

"Good shooting your Highness!" Amadé commented.

Queen Apailana looked over at her handmaiden, her eyes resolute and determined. "Naboo strong sister!"

"Right on!" Natalé cheered as she looked down the scope of her rifle and fired a shot.

Ahsoka somersaulted off the wall and engaged the Imperial troops with her two lightsabers, moving with swift speed and grace, she managed to quickly dispatch all of them. Afterwards she motioned for the ladies to move up and join with her.

As the group approached the cathedral entrance, they paused when a loud thunderclap above them caught their attention. They collectively looked up at the sky to see a wedge-shaped Imperial class star destroyer descending upon the city.

"Oh no..." Apailana gasped in horror.

"They must have called in reinforcements to pacify the insurrection taking place throughout the city. Come on, we don't have much time!" Ashoka said with urgency as she led the group inside the dark cathedral.

"Pair up, watch your backs, clear your lines of fire!" Amadé instructed to the other handmaidens as she activated the flashlight on the side of her blaster rifle.

"Roger that!" Natalé said in acknowledgement.

Sabé paired herself up with Jané and Queen Apailana. "We got your back your Highness," Sabé stated reassuringly.

Ahsoka stood at the very front of the group, using her two lightsabers as torches to navigate the almost pitch-black confines of the cathedral. There was a sense of foreboding and unease permeating throughout her. Something did not feel right.

"Are you all right Master Tano?" Senator Jamillia asked.

"It... Feels like someone just walked over my grave. Be alert everyone," Ahsoka replied as the rest of the ladies exchanged worried glances.

As they passed by a dark hallway the group did not notice a pair of red eyes watching them from a small alcove. The IG-150 MagnaGuard sprang like a cat from its hiding place. The droid quickly struck Sashé with its electrostaff. She cried out in pain as she felt the electricity from the staff surge throughout her body. The group turned to face their attacker and opened fire with their blaster rifles. The bolts were harmlessly absorbed into the droid's deflector shields. After five seconds of contact from its weapon the IG-150 withdrew from Sashé as her now lifeless body fell to the floor. Ahsoka responded quickly by leaping into the air and striking the IG-150 with her lightsabers, only to have them deflected by the droid's staff. "Get the Queen out of here!" Ahsoka ordered as she engaged the droid.

While the group was discombobulated, the second IG-150 MagnaGuard emerged from the shadows and grabbed Senator Jamillia. She screamed in horror as the droid began dragging her away deeper into the darkness. "Stop!" Masha commanded as she and Rumé gave chase. As the pair ran down a dark hallway Masha was suddenly impaled by a red lightsaber that appeared directly in front of her path. "What!?" Rumé said in shock whilst the Dark Lady of the Sith pulled her cloak back, fully revealing herself. Rumé quickly raised her blaster rifle and fired. Her shot easily batted away by Lady Nadara's lightsaber as she quickly advanced on the handmaiden.

Rumé backed herself against a wall and screamed in what could only be described as holy terror when Nadara swung her lightsaber into Rumé's torso. There was an audible liquid crunch as her lightsaber severed the handmaiden in half. "Aaahh!" Rumé screamed in agony. The heat from Nadara's lightsaber cauterized the wound and prevented further bleeding. To Nadara's amazement, Rumé had survived and was groaning and dragging herself on the floor like a wounded animal trying to escape.

"Aw, looks like you're fallen apart. You're quite the resilient one, aren't you? Don't worry, you'll be among friends soon enough," Nadara taunted sadistically as she approached. She then twirled her lightsaber into a reverse grip and impaled what was left of Rumé's back - who cried no more afterwards.

Sabé, Amadé, Jané, and Queen Apailana were running as fast as their legs could carry them. Natalé and Rashé were not far behind. "Keep going! We'll cover your back!" Natalé said over her radio headset.

"Copy that, but stay close!" Sabé responded.

As Rashé and Natalé made their way through the winding halls of the cathedral the pair felt a sudden gust of wind. "Holy shit, what was that!?" Rashé said nervously, clutching onto her blaster rifle tightly and sweeping the room alertly. Natalé advanced a few steps in front of her.

While Rashé continued her sweep of the room she felt a hand cover her mouth from behind. There was no time to react as Nadara placed a lightdagger over her throat and slit it open. Rashé's eyes went wide momentarily before her life was extinguished. Nadara then quietly lowered the handmaiden's corpse to the floor as she turned her focus to Natalé.

As she swept the room Natalé felt a shiver run up her spine. " _Turn around!"_ The voice inside her head urgently warned as she quickly performed an about face. Nadara came face-to-face with her prey and reacted before the handmaiden could get a shot off. She grabbed Natalé's right arm, which was holding her blaster rifle and held it above her head. With her weapon out of the way Nadara took hold of Natalé's throat and began lifting her off the floor. Natalé grabbed the hand Nadara was gripping her throat with and struggled against it to no avail. The handmaiden began to panic as she pulled the trigger of her rifle - firing blaster bolts into the ceiling. Nadara pursed her lips into an evil smile as she fed off the handmaiden's fear. She could feel Natalé's terror through the Force and to Nadara the feeling was akin to being high on a narcotic. "No, please!" Natalé begged.

Nadara snickered as she closed her fingers around Natalé's neck; using the Force to constrict and crush her bones. Natalé struggled and made choking sounds as Nadara reveled in every moment of feeling the life being drained out of the hapless handmaiden.

Over the radio Sabé and the other ladies could hear Natalé begging for her life and making tortured choking sounds. "Natalé, report! Natalé!" Sabé called out urgently. But there was no response beyond the sounds of Natalé's tormented struggles. And then a few seconds later there was silence. "Damnit!" Sabé cursed.

"By the Gods..." Apailana said, utterly horrified at what was transpiring. She considered each one of her handmaidens as family, and now they were being killed in a slow and vicious manner.

Sabé noticed Apailana was slowing down, she then grabbed hold of the Queen to help her keep pace. "Highness, we have to keep moving! Do not let their deaths be in vain!"

"How far till the exit?" Jané asked.

"We should be almost there!" Sabé replied as she began to pant from the heavy sprinting she was doing.

After Nadara had dispatched Natalé she threw her corpse onto the ground as if she were nothing more than a used-up soda can. Nadara ran to the end of the hallway in an attempt to trace the Queen's path. Suddenly she was struck by the mangled remains of one of her IG-150 MagnaGuards. Nadara grunted in pain as she fell to the floor. Reacting quickly, she used the Force to push off the battle droid's remains. Standing in front of her was a very determined looking Ahsoka Tano. Nadara flipped herself up onto her feet and snapped her lightsaber to life. "Well, it seems it's just you and me now Sister. Good, I was worried a worthy opponent would never show up."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I intend to make certain that you answer for what you have done today Barriss."

"Then you'll have to do better than smashing one of my little toys!" Nadara growled as she locked blades with her former best friend. "I will see to it you join the handmaidens sister!"

On the streets of Theed, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Captain Typho and his surviving officers had gotten pinned down by Imperial reinforcements. Including a few all terrain scout walkers. They were all taking cover behind a wall. "Oh, Anakin, I thought you said this was going to be easy!" Obi-Wan shouted over the raging blaster fire.

"A slight miscalculation Master," Anakin replied nonchalantly.

"I'm willing to entertain suggestions," Captain Typho said.

"Cease fire!" A voice called out as the Imperial units stood down. "Nephew, are you in there?" The voice was Quarsh Panaka's. Once the star destroyer Imperium had descended onto the city and brought reinforcements the battle had turned towards the Empire's favor. The Imperial troops had managed to route the Gungan Grand Army and were now pacifying the streets.

Upon hearing Panaka's voice Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a surprised look as they remained hidden from behind a wall.

"It was you! You were the one who sold us out to the Empire, wasn't it dear uncle!?" Typho shouted over the wall.

"I'm here to make you an offer Gregar. I don't want to hurt you. If you and the Jedi surrender, I promise the Empire will show you mercy."

Typho looked over at Anakin and Obi-Wan who both shook their heads. Gregar then spoke up once more. "No! We are loyal to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. We made our choice, and you made yours. We both have to live or die with them."

Panaka nodded and turned around. He had accepted his nephew's choice and respected it. He was about to give the command to resume fire when a Stormtrooper rushed over to him. "Sir! I am pleased to report we've captured Senator Jamillia!"

Panaka perked up turned to face the Imperial Soldier. "Well done, is she here?"

"Yes, sir!" The trooper said as he stood aside revealing Senator Jamillia being held by an IG-150 MagnaGuard.

Panaka made a hand gesture for the droid to approach with the captured Senator. She grunted as the droid shoved her over to Panaka. She looked at him with a burning hatred and spit in his face. "Traitor!" She growled.

Panaka closed his eyes and wiped the spit off his face. He took hold of Jamillia and forced her down onto her knees. He grabbed his blaster pistol and held it to the back of her head. Of course, he was under strict orders not to kill her, but he had never lost a game of poker and was about to put on his best game face. "Gregar, I have a hostage here. Senator Nadé Jamillia."

Upon hearing this news Typho peered out around the corner and indeed could see the Senator lying on her knees with a blaster pistol pointed to the back of her head.

"Step out, throw down your weapons and walk towards me. If you don't surrender I will kill her," Panaka stated.

"No! Don't do it! Captain, you can't trust him! The Alliance must survive!" Jamillia pleaded to her comrades.

"What do we do?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"We can't surrender," Anakin whispered back.

"I agree, he'll most likely kill all of us... But maybe I can buy you some time to escape," Typho said as he reached for one of his frag grenades.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at Typho as if he were crazy.

"You have ten seconds!" Panaka stated as he began counting backwards.

Back behind the wall Typho gripped his grenade in his hand. "We don't have time to debate this, as soon as I walk out there every one run, get past the cathedral and meet up with the Queen. You have to get off the planet."

"Six, five, four-"

"All right! I'm coming out first," Typho said as he set the timer on his grenade and tucked it inside the back of his belt. He placed his hands up and slowly walked out. As he did so, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and two surviving RSF officers ran towards the cathedral. "I have to say uncle, I'm rather surprised you'd betray your people. What would Lilla say if she could see you now?" Typho invoked Panaka's sister's name as he knew it would illicit an emotional response from him. And it worked, he could see the rage on his uncle's face at the very mention of her name.

"Don't you dare bring her into this Gregar!" Panaka said with a raised voice as his nephew continued to walk towards him.

"Why? Because you know she would be terribly ashamed of you? Her approval was always important to you."

Panaka then raised his blaster pistol at his nephew. "Stop! Or I swear I will kill you where you stand!"

Typho continued walking towards his uncle, he could see the blaster pistol shaking in his hands. "That's far enough! Where's the rest?!" Panaka shouted. Typho then made his move; he lunged in front of his uncle. "Jamillia, run!"

The Nubian Senator did not waste any time, she stood up and began to run as fast as she could. Typho grabbed hold of his uncle's arm to prevent him from shooting. As he held onto his uncle he could feel blaster bolts ripping into his flesh as the surrounding Imperial troops fired upon him. Typho however did not let go. He dragged his uncle down to the pavement. "We... Die here together... Uncle," he said weakly as the timer on his grenade reached zero and detonated - it was the first game of poker Quarsh Panaka had lost, and certainly his last.

Anakin turned around and looked up as he saw a large explosion a block away from him. "By the Force!" He uttered under his breath. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of a woman running. He looked over and noticed it was Senator Jamillia, and she was being pursued by 200 kilos of mechanical death. He noticed it was one of the new IG-150 MagnaGuards Queen Apailana spoke about. According to the intelligence report he read on the battle droids they were equipped with their own deflector shields. An idea quickly formed inside the Jedi Knight's mind as he reached out and Force gripped the battle droid. He lifted it off the ground and clenched his fist. The IG-150's shield began contracting around the droid; its steel grinding and folding up under the weight of its own shield being used like a giant trash compactor. Jamillia stopped running and looked up in awe as she saw her droid pursuer being crushed by its own shield. She raised her arms to shield her face as it began short circuiting which culminated in a small explosion. The IG-150 produced a mechanical groaning sound as its eyes went dark. Confident now that the battle droid had been rendered into a useless hunk of metal, Anakin released it from his grip. He quickly ran up to the Senator and grabbed her hand. "Come quickly Senator, we have to get to the hanger bay!"

"Look out!" Obi-Wan called out as he pointed up to the sky.

Anakin looked up and saw what appeared to be one of the Empire's brand-new TIE series fighter craft, and it was dropping bombs on the city and coming towards them.

"They're bombing civilians!?" Jamillia said in horror.

As the TIE craft approached Anakin sheathed his lightsaber and grabbed Jamillia and covered her with himself. An explosion rocked them nearby as Anakin could feel himself being hit with debris.

Inside the cathedral Ahsoka and Nadara were still engaged in fierce combat. As Nadara moved to strike she and Ahsoka were knocked off balance as the ground rocked violently around them. The ground shook again and the two were knocked in opposite directions as the surrounding area was blown out. A TIE fighter had dropped a bomb adjacent to the cathedral; inflicting serious damage upon it. Nadara landed on the nearby street and was stunned. She groaned and held her head as she stood up and clutched onto a nearby fence for support. Her ears were ringing, and her vision was slightly blurred. "Damn them!" She cursed as she staggered onto a nearby alley and struggled to stand. She could make out several burning buildings on the side of the road, the city of Theed was burning around her.

Nadara could see several Imperial Stormtroopers lining up Nubian civilians against a wall - women and children among them as a column of singing Stormtroopers were marching past.

"The soldiers come marching into town,  
carrying arms proudly and armor so shiny,  
maidens open their doors and windows,  
greeting us with roses and wrapping scarves so colorful around our necks.

Oh, why dear?  
Because dear!  
Oh why dear?  
Because dear!

Our enemies vanquished,  
we proudly carry the Imperial Banner to the town square and plant our glory for all men to see.  
The stars have never looked so bright  
and the girls so delight!

Oh, why dear?  
Because dear!  
Oh why dear?  
Because dear!"

While the troops sung their marching song Nadara witnessed the civilians being shot against the wall. Men, women, children, all silenced. The Galactic Empire showed no mercy, that was Sheev Palpatine's way. She then looked to her left as she heard a Nubian woman screaming. She saw an Imperial Naval officer ripping at her clothes and pinning her against a wall. "Aren't you just the lovely little flower! I've never seen the breasts of a Nubian noblewoman before!"

"No! Please stop!" The helpless woman pleaded. The Imperial officer only laughed in response as he continued his assault on the woman.

"Oh, why dear?  
Because dear!  
Oh why dear?  
Because dear!"

As Nadara witnessed the scenes before her, blood trickled down her forehead and past her eye. She was seeing once disciplined Imperial troops descend into absolute barbaric savagery. She was so thunderstruck by what was happening around her she failed to notice an RSF officer raising his blaster rifle and firing it at her: The bolt narrowly missed, but she didn't blink or move - still in shock and recovering from the explosion.

"Get him!" One of the passing Stormtroopers commanded as he raised his rifle and shot down the RSF officer.

Afterwards, a blank faced Nadara reached into one of her pouches and pulled out her comlink and hailed the Imperium which was hovering above her. "This is Lady Nadara, I'm ready for retrieval, come down on this transmission." _Your hell awaits..._ Nadara thought as it felt as if she had become trapped in a place too dark to live in - even for her. " _Your darkest fears will soon be realized as your soul burns in hell!"_ A voice in the back of Nadara's head told her. This was the path of the Dark Side. She did her best to shake off her apprehension as she could hear the woman next to her screaming and begging while the Imperial officer ravaged her. Nadara staggered over to a nearby building and collapsed against it and slumped to the street.

"Brotherhood in arms,  
nobody but us!  
Good fellows are good fellows,  
and the maidens shower us with kisses!

Oh, why dear?  
Because dear!  
Oh why dear?  
Because dear!

As Nadara listened to the last stanza her world became black.

Anakin groaned in pain as he stood up and began to recover from the shock of the bombing. His face was strewn with tiny cuts, he was soiled and a little worse for wear, but no serious harm done. "Are you all right Senator?" He asked as he took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Yes, yes, I'm all right. Thank you, Master Skywalker." Anakin paused: He could feel the suffering and pain of the Nubian populace through the Force. He grabbed his head with his left hand as he processed the shock.

"Are you, all right?" Jamillia asked with concern.

"Down, but never for the full count Senator," Anakin quipped for the Jamillia's consumption as he refocused himself and lowered his hand. He then turned to his former mentor. "Obi-Wan?" He asked.

Obi-Wan was squatted down and looking over the two RSF officers who were accompanying them, they were both lying on the ground and unresponsive. "They're dead," he stated.

"No..." Jamillia said softly.

Like Anakin, Obi-Wan could also feel the suffering of the Nubian populace and was visibly upset. He looked over at Anakin and Jamillia with compassionate eyes. "They gave their life to protect Naboo. We have to keep moving, we have to get passed the cathedral," Anakin said as the trio made their way around an alley and stopped when they saw the now half-destroyed cathedral. "Or what's left of it," Obi-Wan commented as the group resumed their way over to the cathedral. As they navigated the blown out and ruined interior Anakin stopped when he noticed a lightsaber lying on the floor. "That's Ahsoka's!" He said in an alarmed voice. "Ahsoka!" He called, reaching out with the Force. He sensed her faint presence and quickly ran over to her. He found his former Padawan lying unconscious beneath a pile of debris. He picked up the debris and moved it off her in one swift motion with his hands. "She's alive, she's hurt. I'll carry her the rest of the way there," Anakin said as he gently picked up Ahsoka and carefully slung her over his shoulder.

Inside the Queen's yacht Padmé's shoulder wound was being treated by Doctor Sella Nerlassa. Padmé was surprised to see she was on board and would be the ship's chief medical officer for their escape run. The Doctor was still the Queen's primary physician and had no husband, or a surviving family of her own. Nerlassa was an only child, and her parents both died a couple years back of natural causes. When Queen Apailana had requested her to join them in their escape from the planet she happily agreed and was one of the first to arrive at the hanger. Serving her Royal Highness was perhaps the greatest honor she had been privileged to in her life. If the Queen needed her she would not turn her back on her.

As Padmé received treatment Dormé was standing near the entrance of the medical bay and was watching Padmé with her soft chocolate colored eyes. "Milady, I want to come with you," Dormé pleaded.

Padmé frowned, she didn't like the idea Dormé had thrust herself into this situation, one which would be difficult for her to extricate herself from. "Dormé, I don't know if that's such a good idea... I mean what about your life here on Naboo?"

"You haven't seen what it looks like outside right now. As I was making my way over here there were riots in the streets. I saw your transmission to the Naboo, and it worked Milady! The people began to revolt against the occupying forces," Dormé replied.

Padmé flinched as Doctor Nerlassa began closing her shoulder wound. "That's exactly what I was banking on. The lessons we learned from the Trade Federation's occupation are still with us today and -"

Just then Morté interrupted. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I just received word on the radio, the Queen is approaching! And your sister is with her Dormé!" The handmaiden then scampered out of the medical bay and over to the boarding ramp. She could see Queen Apailana, Jané, Amadé, and Sabé. _Where are the others?_ Morté thought worriedly as she waved to the Queen. Morté was soon joined by Dormé.

"Your Highness!" Morté called out as Queen Apailana reached the boarding ramp.

Amadé smiled and shook her head. "I had a feeling you wouldn't listen to me Dormé."

"How's Padmé, is everyone all right?" Apailana asked.

Morté nodded. "Yes, Padmé sustained a shoulder injury while defending the hanger bay, but Dormé saved her life."

The ladies all turned their eyes to sheepish looking handmaiden. "I... Just had to be here," Dormé stated in her soft voice.

"Where's everyone else?" Morté asked with a sense of dread.

"The other handmaidens fell in the line of duty..." Apailana said with regret as she looked down mournfully.

Morté gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "No... Rashé, Natalé, Masha, Sashé, Rumé, they're...?"

Jané nodded. "We were attacked by Lady Nadara in the grand cathedral on the way here, she had two battle droids. Ahsoka engaged one of them, and Nadara began picking of off one-by-one. The other handmaidens bought us enough time to escape here... We don't know what happened to Master Skywalker and the others. They aren't here, are they?"

Morté shoot her head.

"Then let's hope they show up soon, Highness, we should get you on board," Sabé said as she walked up alongside the Queen who nodded in agreement. Before they could move however, Morté caught a glimpse in her peripheral vision of a wounded Stormtrooper - who had been playing possum from the hanger battle quietly raising his blaster rifle at the Queen. The handmaiden quickly moved in front of Queen Apailana as the trooper fired his rifle; the bolt struck Morté in the chest.

"No!" Apailana screamed as Morté fell to her knees. Sabé raised her rifle and quickly dispatched the wounded Stormtrooper. "Your Highness, now!" She said urgently as she grabbed hold of Apailana's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving without her!" Apailana said as she clutched onto Morté and began pulling her up the boarding ramp. "Morté, stay with me, don't die!"

Morté was struggling to breathe and her eyes grew weak. "I... Couldn't let you die Highness. I... I..." In that instant Morté's entire life flashed before her. From her childhood as a little girl who danced ballet, to a young teenager who wanted to be in the Queen's service, to the last three years she had spent with her best friend; Eletré Edinya Apailana.

"Doctor! I need a Doctor!" Apailana said in a manic voice. What was transpiring was too much for the young Queen. In the space of a day she had lost all but two of her handmaidens, she had done her best to keep Morté out of the fighting because she knew she wasn't a capable fighter, and still she managed to find a way into danger. But she realized she was not holding a simply a dying woman; she was holding a woman who had saved her life. Morté did exactly what her duty commanded her to do. But what Morté did, she did not out of duty, but out of love and respect.

Morté looked up at her Queen one last time. "Please... I don't... Want the last thing I see... Is to be pain in your eyes."

Apailana choked and held Morté close to her chest. As she did so Doctor Nerlassa came rushing over. "Your Highness, I need to check her!" Apailana released her friend. Nerlassa examined Morté and shook her head. "I'm sorry your Highness... She's gone."

"Is there nothing you can do!? I can't accept that! You're the best physician on Naboo!" Apailana said desperately as her eyes filled with tears.

Nerlassa looked over at the Queen with great sympathy in her eyes. "Highness... Her heart has completely failed, there... Isn't anything I can do here..."

Just then Padmé came walking over, a look of sorrow and pain fell across her face as she brought a hand to her mouth. The woman who had helped look after her children over the past three years; someone she and Anakin had grown to consider part of the family was killed. It was a loss that struck her deeply as well.

Jané and Amadé both knelt beside Apailana. Jané gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Apailana could not turn away from Morté, she continued to hold her fallen best friend in her arms as she broke down sobbing uncontrollably.

Luke and Leia both curiously stuck their heads out from down the corridor. "Mommy, what's happening?" Luke asked. "Is Morté okay?" Leia added.

Padmé quickly walked over to her children and placed an arm around either of them. "Come children... Mommy doesn't want you to see this," she said as she quickly led her children back to their quarters. She realized the time had come where she would have to now explain to her children what death was. She knelt down in front of her children and sniffled while she wiped a tear off her face. "Mommy has to talk to you about something, and want you to really listen all right?"

Luke and Leia both nodded, the young twins looked intently upon their mother with worried faces. She had no doubt the two of them could feel her anguish through the Force.

"Sometimes... Bad things happen to the people we love. Sometimes they can't be helped. Morté is sleeping now... And she's not going to wake up," Padmé explained as simply as she could.

"She's sleeping forever?" Leia questioned.

Padmé nodded as another tear fell down her face. "Yes, it's called 'death', and it's something that will happen to all of us someday. Sometimes we grow very old, go to sleep and never wake up. Sometimes it happens sooner... Morté was hurt very badly, and sometimes when people get hurt very badly it makes them sleep forever." She tried the best she could to put on a strong face for her children. She would not break down crying in front of them, for their sake she had to remained composed as best as she could. But explaining death to her two children wasn't something that came easy to her. Luke and Leia then hugged their mother tightly. "I'm going to miss Morté..." Leia said sadly. Padmé closed her eyes and kissed her children on the tops of their heads as she held onto them as if they were life itself.

Obi-Wan made his way into the hanger bay, with Nadé Jamillia and Anakin just behind him; who still had an unconscious Ahsoka slung over his shoulder. _At last_. He thought with relief as they could see the Queen's yacht. He looked around briefly and could see dead bodies of both Imperial Stormtroopers and RSF officers. However, he could sense Sabé, Apailana, and Padmé on the yacht. "Anakin, I'm sensing the presence of Padmé and the Queen, I think we're going to be all right."

"Look at the carnage..." Jamillia commented.

As the group made their way to the yacht he announced their presence. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm here with Anakin Skywalker and Senator Jamillia, request permission to come aboard!"

Amadé appeared at the top of the ramp. "Permission granted, hurry! We are all ready to leave! Thank the Gods you're all right!"

"Thank you, Milady!" Obi-Wan said graciously as they walked up the ramp.

"Captain Typho..?" Amadé asked.

"He gave his life to save mine. Panaka betrayed us," Jamillia replied with heavy eyes.

Amadé closed her eyes and shook her head briefly. "Come, I'll signal the pilot we're all ready for takeoff. We have some Nubian starfighters on standby who will provide cover for us. We... Have much to discuss as soon as we're safe... And by the Force I hope we'll be OK."

The Queen's yacht powered up its thrusters and flew out of the hanger bay, along with an escort of 8 starfighters. As the ships made their exit they took a route that led them away from the star destroyer Imperium, which was hovering directly over the burning city of Theed. The city had once been considered the jewel of the mid-rim, it now looked like hell manifested. There was still one final hurdle the escapees of the Alliance had to overcome; the star destroyers in orbit around Naboo.


	24. Chapter 24

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"It's not about becoming perfect, it's about becoming better than yourself from yesterday."

Chapter XXIV

As the Queen's yacht ascended above the clouds of Naboo the ship's pilot powered up the craft's shields; hoping and praying the ship could somehow make it past the star destroyers in orbit. It was a proven vessel, having survived a direct assault from a Trade Federation battleship during the Invasion of Naboo.

In orbit around Naboo Captain Gaius Deens was standing on the bridge of the cloaked _Liberator_. They were coming into view of a Venator class star destroyer lying in wait in the path of the Queen's yacht.

Captain Deens pressed the comm button on a nearby console. "Attention all hands, as you know the leader of the Alliance and our Queen of Naboo are attempting to escape from the planet. The only thing that stands between them and that star destroyer ahead is us. We must protect the Queen's Royal starship at all costs, and we must succeed! For if we fail here tonight not only will we die, but so shall the Alliance. Battle stations! Raise shields and prepare to drop cloak! Deens out."

After his address the bridge lighting grew dim and flashed red as an electronic alert klaxon sounded.

"Captain, I'm detecting the Queen's Royal starship, it's ascending above the planet's exosphere. The star destroyer is engaging in a pursuit course and powering up its weapons' systems," one of the _Liberator's_ officers said.

"Drop cloak, arm the proton torpedoes!" Captain Deens ordered.

"Torpedoes armed and locked," the ship's tactical officer responded.

Deens looked on at the Venator class star destroyer, hoping they could catch it by surprise. "Dispersal pattern Jinn, and fire!"

The tactical officer pressed down on the fire control button on his console and the Alliance flagship let loose with small spread of several proton torpedoes which connected into the side of the star destroyer's hull.

"Enemy target hit sir, moderate damage to their shields," the tactical officer stated.

The star destroyer responded by firing a volley of turbo laser fire at the _Liberator_. The ship rocked slightly from the impact.

The tactical officer looked up from his console. "Our shields are holding, they don't seem very interested in us however."

Captain Deens looked over at his helmswoman. "They smell blood in the water, they want the Queen's Royal starship, that'll be the day. Miss Revenscar, course one, four, eight - correction, course one, seven, zero, mark zero, one, four."

"Aye sir!" Lieutenant Revenscar replied as she tapped a panel on her console and gripped onto the steering yoke and maneuvered the cruiser towards the approaching Queen's yacht.

The star destroyer fired its turbo lasers upon the Queen's yacht; the barrage of green plasma bolts pummeled against the craft's form fitting shields which illuminated in a bright blue color as they absorbed the impact.

The Queen's yacht shook violently from the impact, throwing everyone on board off balance. Anakin held out his hands and gripped onto the edge of the main corridor to prevent himself from falling over. "This is fun," he said.

"This is why I hate flying!" Obi-Wan replied from the floor as he attempted to right himself, just then the starship shook violently, knocking everyone back; including Anakin.

Queen Apailana and her surviving handmaidens shouted and groaned as they were thrown against the interior of the ship. The ship's lighting grew dim and turned red as an electronic alert klaxon buzzed urgently.

Anakin noticed they were flying out of control at that point. He pressed a comm button on a nearby console. "Skywalker to bridge, bridge respond!" But there was no reply. "Damnit!" He cursed as he dashed off for the ship's bridge. He opened the door and noticed the inside had been charred and shot up pretty good. He quickly walked over to the ship's pilot and noticed he was dead. Anakin pulled him from his seat and took up position behind the controls. Many of the nearby consoles has been blown out. He looked over at a ship's status layout from one of the few working consoles. Anakin noticed the ship's dorsal shields had failed, they were now dependent upon the craft's armor plating for protection. The Jedi Knight righted control of the starship and took evasive action against the turbo laser fire.

Inside Padmé's quarters Luke and Leia were crying and clutching onto their mother for security. "It's okay children! Don't worry, we'll make it through this!" Padmé reassured their children as she held onto them. As she did so she could hear her husband's voice over the ship's comm. "This is Anakin Skywalker, we've sustained a direct hit, our shields are failing, and the pilot has been killed. I have assumed command."

 _Oh Gods... Ani please be okay._ Padmé thought with worry as she clutched onto her japor snippet necklace with one hand. Luke looked up at his mother with his blue eyes. "Mommy, is Daddy going to save us?"

"Yes, Daddy will fly us to safety!" Padmé assured as she pushed her fears to the back of her mind, knowing full well her children could sense her feelings.

Luke took comfort in his mother's words as he held onto her tightly.

"I think so too Mommy," Leia added as she placed her arms around her mother while holding her Queen Amidala doll.

While Anakin was busy attempting to evade the barrage of turbo laser fire from the star destroyer, he knew they wouldn't get far without shields, he hatched a desperate idea. "Artoo! Artoo are you there?" Anakin called out over the comm. The astromech droid whistled in response. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Artoo's familiar chatter. "Artoo, I need you to get outside and see if you can repair the shields, can you do that?"

The stalwart astromech droid acknowledged with haste and began making his way over to a nearby chute which would send him to the outside of the starship. Threepeo looked over at his companion as he departed. "Artoo, do be careful out there!" He said worriedly. Artoo turned his dome and beeped at Threepeo before disappearing into the chute.

Inside the main corridor Sabé stood up and looked over at Obi-Wan. "Deja vu?" She asked.

"All over again," the Jedi Master replied as the two recollected their escape from the Trade Federation's blockade 16 years prior.

Queen Apailana, who had been lying beside Morté's body was being tended to by Jané and Amadé. The two surviving handmaidens knew they had to snap their Queen out of her state of shock and fast. "Your Highness... We need your head in the game right now. You need to remain strong and steadfast, especially now. We need you to be the leader you've always been to us," Amadé said sternly as she placed a hand on Apailana's shoulder. Apailana didn't say a word as she calmly stood up. Amadé noticed Apailana's hands were covered with Morté's blood, but the Queen paid no attention as she calmly - but quickly made her way to a nearby console and pressed a few buttons with her blood-stained hands. "The _Liberator_ is nearby engaging the star destroyer," she said as she tapped a communications button. "This is Queen Apailana of Naboo on a secure channel hailing the _Liberator_ , are you receiving me?"

On board the _Liberator_ , the ship's communications officer turned from his chair and looked over at Captain Deens. "Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the Queen Apailana, you better come over here."

Captain Deens quickly made his way over to the communications station and saw Queen Apailana's face over the monitor. He leaned forward and watched as Apailana addressed him.

"Captain, we've suffered heavy damage, our pilot is dead, General Skywalker has assumed command. We require your immediate assistance. I fear we will not make it out of this mess otherwise.

"We need to turn up the heat on that star destroyer. Move to attack pattern, Delta. Miss Revenscar, keep us within 200 kilometers of the Queen's starship. We're going to act as a shield for her. Deens to Zanterrie."

"Zanterrie here," Deens' most trusted officer replied over the radio.

"Commander I need you and Amidala's Angels to get out there and cause some ruckus. It's time to unleash the hounds. Those Imperial bastards think they can have their way with our Queen."

"Like hell they will!" Alicé replied with swagger.

Inside the _Liberator's_ hanger bay Commander Alicé Zanterrie was sitting inside her Eta-2 _Actis_ interceptor and powering up its systems. She opened a channel to the other squadron pilots who were all waiting on standby. "All right flyboys, listen up, we need to provide cover for Queen Apailana's Royal starship, which is in distress. Prepare yourselves, because you're going in deep."

Back on board the Queen's yacht Apailana had just finished her conversation with Captain Deens when the ship took a jolt and the communications console where Apailana had been standing in front of exploded. "Aah!" She screamed as broken glass and sparks showered her face. The force of which knocking her to the deck.

"Your Highness!" Amadé shouted as she rushed over to the Queen's side. Apailana was lying on her back and had been rendered unconscious. Amadé checked Apailana who fortunately was still wearing her protective combat gear: Her helmet and eyeshields absorbed most of the explosion. Her face below her eyeshields was covered in black soot and Amadé noticed Apailana had a very deep laceration on her left cheek. "Master Kenobi, your assistance please!" Amade called out trying to find the Jedi Master. Shortly thereafter she heard his voice from behind her.

"I'm here! How can I help? Is the Queen all right!?" Obi-Wan said with concern. Sabé and Senator Jamillia had followed him and both gasped when they saw Queen Apailana lying on the deck.

"Yes, she's unconscious, but we need to get her to sickbay, please help me," Amadé replied as Obi-Wan scooped up the Queen and began to carry her.

Inside sickbay Doctor Nerlassa was tending to an unconscious Ahsoka, Dormé and Senator Jamillia. The former handmaiden and the Nubian Senator had knocked their heads during one of the jolts the ship took earlier. The two had sustained a mild concussion and would make a full recovery Ahsoka's injuries however were a little more severe; she had suffered a severe concussion and a broken collar bone from her battle with Nadara, and thus would need a longer recovery time. As the sickbay doors slid open the Nubian physician looked up to see Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi carrying Queen Apailana in her arms.

"What happened!" Doctor Nerlassa said with alarm as she rushed over to the unconscious Queen.

"She was struck by an exploding console," Amadé said.

Nerlassa pulled out a medical scanner and performed an examination on the Queen as Obi-Wan carefully laid her down on a nearby bed. "She has a mild concussion, a bruised back, and a deep laceration on her cheek."

"Is my sister okay!?" Amadé questioned after she caught sight of Dormé lying on a bed, she then noticed Senator Jamillia lying next to her on another bed.

"Yes, she and Senator Jamillia knocked their heads on a bulkhead during one of the jolts, they have a mild concussion and will be just fine," Nerlassa said as she removed Queen Apailana's helmet and eyeshields and began treating her cheek wound. _If this keeps up I may have to open a special coma ward_. She thought to herself.

On the bridge behind the flight controls Anakin was using his best piloting skills to attempt to evade the wrath of the star destroyer in orbit above Naboo. "Artoo, how are those repairs coming along?"

The astromech droid blurted out a response which was translated into text on a nearby functioning console. "It's more of a mess up here than I thought," the translation read.

"Take your time Artoo, no rush!" Anakin replied with sarcastic wit as he jolted the steering yoke to the side. The Queen's yacht while fast and maneuverable was still a sizable target for the star destroyer, and even with his piloting skills it wasn't possible to avoid all the turbo laser fire. "Come on Artoo," Anakin muttered under his breath as he saw the _Liberator_ and his squadron, Amidala's Angels coming into view.

"General Skywalker, this is Commander Zanterrie, we're here to provide cover for you and the Queen to escape Naboo. The _Liberator_ will act as a shield for you, I am sending you coordinates for hyperspace, so we can all get the hell out of here," Alicé Zanterrie's voice said over the radio.

"Acknowledged," Anakin replied as he positioned the Queen's yacht alongside the Liberator. He looked over to the right and watched as the Alliance flagship and Amidala's Angels engaged the star destroyer, a large part of him felt he should be in his starfighter right now fighting alongside his comrades, but right now he had the larger responsibility of getting his wife and children to safety. He could feel Padmé and his children's presence in the Force, and he could sense they were frightened. He reached out with his mind to his children and delivered a calming telepathic message to them. _Luke, Leia, it's going to be all right, I promise. I will fly us all to safety, tell your mother._

Inside Padmé's quarters Luke and Leia heard their father's message and looked at each other for a moment before gazing up at their mother. "Daddy says we'll be ok," Leia said calmly.

"Yup, I hear him too Mommy! We fly away!" Luke added as he held onto his mother and smiled softly. Padmé choked out a slight laugh in relief and held onto her children with one arm, while rubbing her japor snippet necklace with the other hand. She knew her husband had the ability to use his Force sense to telepathically communicate with other Force sensitives.

On the outside hull of the Queen's yacht Artoo was at a maintenance hatch working as fast as his servos would allow. He had spliced together a few wires, bypassed several broken circuits and conduits and was now making final adjustments. All around the droid turbo laser fire buzzed and was narrowly missing him, but Artoo didn't flinch - Artoo would re-activate the shields or be destroyed trying, that was his duty. As he worked the Amidala's Angels squadron lined up and fired missiles at the star destroyer; their missiles all connecting with a small grouping of turbo laser guns which were blown clean off the ship's hull - and were heading straight towards the Queen's yacht.

Padmé saw an explosion from the star destroyer through her window and could see a large hull fragment coming straight towards her quarters. "Children quickly! grab onto something and hold on! Hold on tight!" She said urgently as she braced herself for impact. Luke and Leia did the same.

Outside the Queen's yacht Artoo made a final adjustment and the ship's shields buzzed and powered up. The droid beeped approvingly at his handiwork before moving back down inside the ship.

From the pilot's seat Anakin heard the ship's status console beeping. He looked over at the monitor and noticed the shields were back online. "Yeah! You did it Artoo! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Anakin said with a smile. Shortly after his statement the ship shook violently from sustaining an impact: The star destroyer debris had struck against the yacht's shields forcefully, which emitted a blue glow as they absorbed the impact.

Inside her quarters Padmé was thrown back and her head struck the wall. "Oh!" She groaned before passing out from the impact.

"Mommy!" Leia shouted as she dashed over to her mother; the left frontal bone of her face was cracked open and bleeding badly. Luke gasped at the sight and ran over to Padmé as well. Leia quickly departed from her mother's quarters and ran down the corridor as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Sabé! Obi! Help!" She called out as loud as she could, she didn't know what else to say, her eyes began tearing up however she fought the urge to cry. Right now, her mother was hurt and needed help. She called out again. Finally, Sabé appeared and ran over to the little girl.

"Leia! What is it? Why aren't you with your mother?" Sabé questioned.

"Mommy hurt!" Leia responded with manic as she grabbed Sabé's hand.

 _Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse..._ Padmé's cousin thought as her heart sank with dread.

On the bridge Anakin felt a tremor in the Force and he sensed it related to his wife. He looked behind him with great concern. "Padmé..." He whispered. He quickly tapped the comm. button on a nearby console. "Anakin to Padmé, Padmé please respond," but there was no reply. His heart jumped into his throat as he could feel her presence in the Force fluctuate. He felt his children were all right, but something terrible had happened to his wife. His breathing elevated and he fought the urge to leave and attend to Padmé; he simply couldn't abandon his post. He had to fly the Queen's yacht to safety.

" _Liberato_ r to General Skywalker, we're rounding up Amidala's Angels and we're ready to get the hell out of here. How about you?" Captain Deens said over the radio.

"It's about damn time! Just give the word," Anakin replied with both relief and anxiousness.

Deens' voice then came back over the radio. "Prepare for hyperdrive in five-four-ready-steady-engage!"

Anakin pressed the hyperspace throttle forward and watched as the stars turned into a blur. He looked at his navigational computer and saw the star destroyer was not pursuing them. Shortly thereafter he heard Sabé's voice over the comm. "Anakin... You better get down to sickbay."

"Sabé?" Anakin questioned, his voice shaky as he thought the worst.

"Better hurry..." She replied in a foreboding tone.

The Jedi Knight didn't waste any time, he activated the auto-pilot and quickly sprang to his feet and sprinted down the corridor and entered sickbay. What he saw in front of him was his worst fears personified: Padmé was laying on an operating bed, unconscious and her face bleeding. Luke, Leia, Sabé, Amadé, and Jané were standing next to her with worried expressions on their faces. Obi-Wan greeted Anakin and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Anakin listen-" but the Jedi Master was cut off by his former apprentice. "She's dying! Damnit, you will not keep me from my wife!" He shouted with fierce rage and brushed past Obi-Wan. Doctor Nerlassa looked up from her medical scanning equipment, however Anakin didn't need her to tell him what the prognosis for his wife was. The Force told him all he needed to know.

"Master Skywalker... I'm afraid your wife has sustained a class 1 cerebral contusion," Doctor Nerlassa stated grimly.

"Meaning?"

"She's going to die... There's nothing I can do. I can put her on life support but even then... She'll never come out of her coma and she'll only survive for a few days before her brain shuts down completely."

Anakin felt his legs give out from under him and began to collapse. Obi-Wan reacted quickly and caught him. "No... This isn't happening, this must be a bad dream. Tell me this is a dream Master!"

Sabé placed her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. "Padmé... No!" She choked. Jané brought a hand to her mouth and Amadé placed her arms around her friend and fellow handmaiden.

As Obi-Wan held Anakin up he caught a glimpse of the ghost of his former master: Qui-Gon Jinn. He was looking over Padmé and then gazed over at the Skywalker children. "Leia, come to me," he said. The little girl complied and walked over to the ghostly apparition of the Jedi Master. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged looks of confusion. Doctor Nerlassa being a non-Force sensitive could not see or detect Qui-Gon's ghost. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Just wait a minute," was all Obi-Wan could muster to say.

Qui-Gon's spirit smiled at Leia as he squatted down and looked at her. "Young Leia, the Force is unusually strong in your family. Your father has it, your brother has it, and you have it too. Leia, you have a remarkable gift with the Force, and you're going to use it to help your mother."

"Okay," the little girl replied.

Qui-Gon stood up and positioned himself behind Leia. "Now, I want you to place your hands on your mother's head, close your eyes and concentrate good thoughts on your mother, think only about her."

Leia placed her small hands on her mother's face; one of them directly covering her wound. She closed her eyes and began thinking warm thoughts and feelings about her mother, as she did so her hands began to luminesce a brilliant blue. As the luminescence from her hands grew brighter Luke's jaw dropped. Sabé looked up with her tear-stained face, her eyes swollen and red. "What's happening?" She asked with wonder.

"The power of the Force..." Anakin replied in awe as he watched his daughter. Soon the luminescence from Leia's hands subsided. Afterwards everyone noticed Padmé's head wound had disappeared - as had Qui-Gon's ghost for the time being. Leia removed her hands and Padmé slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at her daughter and smiled. "Leia," she said softly as she held up her hand and gently caressed her daughter's face with the back of her hand.

"Mommy!" Leia said with joy as she and her brother hugged their mother tight.

"Remarkable! I have never seen such a sight!" Nerlassa said in disbelief.

Anakin looked over at the doctor. "Nothing else in this universe compares to the power of the Force." He then slowly approached his wife. She looked over at him with adoring eyes. "Ani, are we out of danger?" She asked.

Anakin nodded as he took Padmé's free hand and held it. "Mmhmm, what's the last thing you remember Angel?"

Padmé's eyes blinked and darted from left to right as she tried to recollect the recent events. "I was in my quarters with the children, I saw a large piece of debris heading for us, we were hit, and I remember being knocked back, and then I find myself here... Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Because you sustained a mortal injury and were going to die. Only... Leia used her Force abilities to heal you," Anakin stated.

Padmé blinked again, her eyes growing large. "What?!" She said in a state of shock.

Doctor Nerlassa then stepped forward. "It's true Mrs. Skywalker, there wasn't anything I could have done for you. You suffered a severe brain injury and were comatose. Even on life support you would have died in a matter of days. Your daughter stepped in and used her Jedi powers on you. I've never seen anything like it before."

Padmé leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Glad you back mommy!" Leia responded happily.

"I'm glad too, I love you my little princess, and you too Luke, my little prince," Padmé said tenderly.

Anakin gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze before he looked up. He saw a relieved Sabé, her hands clasped together and pressed against her face. Jané and Amadé were hugging one another as Jané sniffled and wiped her eyes. Next to them he noticed Ahsoka, Queen Apailana, Senator Jamillia, and Dormé lying on medical beds. "What happened to them?" He questioned.

"Welcome to my special coma ward Master Skywalker," Doctor Nerlassa said with wit as she began to explain to the Jedi Knight how the three came to be there. Afterwards Anakin grimaced, but he was relieved the others were going to make a full recovery. Padmé sat up and looked over at Leia and then over at Anakin. "Ani, if Leia can do this then... Could she have saved Morté?"

Just then Qui-Gon's spirit reappeared and spoke to Anakin. "I'm afraid not, her injuries were too acute - even for Leia's natural ability to influence the midichlorians to stop death."

Anakin looked down with regret and shook his head before looking back up at his wife. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn says there wasn't anything even Leia could have done for Morté. Her injury was too acute..."

There was mournful silence inside sickbay for several seconds before Padmé spoke up softly. "There was something else, in the hanger bay during the battle, I had to use my lightsaber, I remember feeling something, a presence of sort holding my hand."

"That was me, tell Padmé sixteen years ago I made a promise to her; that while on Naboo I wouldn't let anything destroy her," Qui-Gon said.

"That was Qui-Gon's spirit helping you. He said sixteen years ago he made a promise to you; that he wouldn't let anything destroy you on Naboo," Anakin said, relaying Qui-Gon's message to his wife.

Upon hearing her husband's words Padmé began recalling the events of sixteen years prior when she was preparing to depart Coruscant back to Naboo.

 _"I fear the Trade Federation will destroy us,"_ Padmé said while being escorted by Qui-Gon Jinn.

 _"I promise you I will not let that happen,"_ he replied reassuringly to the young Queen Padmé Amidala.

As her recollection ended Padmé was astonished. "When a Jedi gives his word he keeps it," she said as her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Qui-Gon was the best role model I had in my life, I would not be the Jedi I am today had it not been for his guidance," Obi-Wan said with pride as he looked over at his Master's spirit.

Padmé yawned. "Oh, I feel so tired suddenly."

"Your body has been through a lot today," Anakin stated.

"But, I don't know if I should go to sleep," she said worriedly.

Qui-Gon's ghost folded his arms inside his robe as he looked down at Padmé and then over at Anakin. "Anakin, please tell Padmé she can go to sleep now, when she wakes up everything is going to be just fine."

"Is that a promise Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes, that's a promise," the Jedi Master's apparition asserted resolutely.

Anakin gently stroked Padmé's hair. "Master Qui-Gon says it's safe for you to go to sleep now, when you wake up everything will be just fine, his promise." He then leaned down and gently kissed his wife on the lips. Padmé kept her eyes closed and she looked at peace. "I'm glad we have guardian angels watching over us," she said sleepily.

"An Angel from the moons of Iego deserves no less," Anakin replied lovingly as he gently let go of his wife's hand. "Come, let's let mommy rest." He then held out his hands as Luke and Leia took them. Everyone then departed sickbay, save for a bewondered Doctor Nerlassa who remained to monitor her patients' vitals. The Nubian physician would never understand Jedi mysticism, but she did understand the Force was real and was quite powerful to those who could manipulate it.

Outside sickbay the group gathered around. "Anakin, go ahead and take Luke and Leia back to your family quarters, I'll give Captain Deens the SitRep," Obi-Wan said as he patted Anakin on the back. Anakin nodded and walked his children down the corridor. When he was out of sight Obi-Wan turned to Amadé, Jané, and Sabé and let out a big sigh. "We should also retrieve Morté's body. She deserves a dignified memorial service and funeral."

"We'll see to that," Amadé said taking charge.

Sabé took Obi-Wan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she looked over at him. "I'll see you in a little while okay?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the side of Sabé's head and tenderly kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sabé replied as she watched her fiancé walk down the corridor before she moved to accompany Amadé and Jané to retrieve the felled Morté.

"I only wish we could also give our other fallen friends the memorial they deserve," Amadé said with sorrow.

Lady Nadara groaned and rubbed her head as she awoke. She looked around and found herself lying in the streets of Theed where she had blacked out. The once beautiful city, the jewel of the mid-rim had been reduced to a raging inferno. Nadara wondered how she had managed to survive not being engulfed by the massive flames burning the city around her.

"Hello," a feminine voice said behind her. Nadara quickly turned around and saw Queen Apailana's handmaiden, Natalé staring at her. The handmaiden was wearing a fine royal blue colored ball gown - the very same one she wore the night before during Queen Apailana's 16th birthday jubilee ball. The gown complimented her crystalline blue eyes and hugged her athletic hourglass figure.

"You!?" Nadara said with surprise. "You're dead! I killed you!"

"I'm not alone," Natalé smirked as Rumé, Masha, Rashé, and Sashé emerged from the shadows behind her; all of them dressed in their formal ball gowns.

"What - what is this!?" Nadara asked and she looked on with disbelief.

"Welcome to the afterlife Nadara, you're dead, and this is Hell," Natalé said in a calm measured voice. She then took a few steps towards the Sith Lady.

Nadara reached for her lightsaber, only to find it wasn't clipped to her belt. She then raised her hand and attempted to Force push Natalé away, but to her shock Nadara had lost her Force sense. She began to panic and raised her fist and took a swing at Natalé - who easily blocked her punch and grabbed her fist and twisted the Sith Lady's arm with overpowering strength. Nadara flinched and groaned in pain as her knees dropped to the cobblestone road beneath her feet.

"What shall we do with her?" Rumé asked.

Natalé looked over at her friend and fellow handmaiden. "We're going to do exactly what she did to us. We're going to make her suffer."

"No! You can't do this!" Nadara hissed.

"You don't understand the truth of violence. Its darkness, its power," Natalé commented as she tightened her grip on Nadara's hand.

"Who are you, my Master?" Nadara said sarcastically as she struggled against Natalé, but was no match for her overpowering strength.

"I've become your worst nightmare," Natalé commented as she gripped Nadara by the throat and began lifting her up off the ground - just as Nadara had done with her. Natalé's fellow handmaidens began cheering her on and heckled Nadara, who's eyes grew wide as she felt Natalé's hands constricting around her throat.

"I'm just... Doing... My job," Nadara struggled to say as she tried to breathe.

"An all too common excuse used throughout history to justify genocide," Natalé said as she jerked Nadara higher. She clamped down harder on her grip and could hear Nadara's bones beginning to crack. "It's not so nice to feel completely helpless, is it? Is it!?" Natalé added. All the Dark Lady of the Sith could do was shake her head. Natalé smirked and threw Nadara against a wall. "Hold her down to the ground!" the handmaiden commanded as Masha and Rashé both grabbed onto Nadara and pinned her to the cobblestone road. Rumé then stepped forward, her right hand concealed behind her back. Nadara struggled fruitlessly against the overpowering handmaidens, she looked over at Rumé and paused briefly. The handmaiden moved her hand from behind her back revealing Nadara's lightsaber in its grip. Rumé activated its crimson colored blade.

"No! Stop!" Nadara begged, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Strange, I don't recall you giving any of us the same quarter," Natalé said as she motioned for Rumé to come closer. "Rumé, since she cut you in half, I think it's only fair you return the courtesy, don't you agree?"

"Most certainly," Rumé replied as she swung Nadara's lightsaber; connecting with Nadara's torso and severing her in half. Nadara screamed in agony as she felt the hot plasma blade cut into her body, afterwards she could feel her legs no more. Rumé looked down at Nadara with a burning hatred in her eyes and spat on her. "Murderess!" She declared.

Natalé then leaned down and whispered into Nadara's ear. "Maybe if I put a Geonosian brain worm inside of what's left of you perhaps that will make the pain stop?"

Nadara shook her head. "No... Please Gods, no..."

Natalé began stroking the Sith Lady's hair. "Mmm, what's that?" She said as she then motioned for Sashé to come forward.

Nadara could only look on in helpless horror as she could see Sashé walking slowly, but deliberately towards her, carrying in her hands the very terror she most feared. Sashé positioned the worm over Nadara's left ear and released it. The Dark Lady of the Sith screamed and writhed in agony as she felt the worm slither itself inside her ear. She could feel it's slimy form wrapping itself around her cerebral cortex. The last thing she could hear was laughter from Natalé. "This is your hell, reap what you sow!" The handmaiden taunted as her face began to melt like some wax figure, as it did Nadara's body suddenly erupted into flames and she screamed as the felt being burned alive.

"Aaah!" Nadara screamed as she sat up and felt a pair of arms grasp onto her shoulders. "Milady! Milady! Calm down! Take it easy!" A man said. He was dressed in an Imperial Naval uniform and wearing a medical coat. "Doctor?" She said with confusion as she looked around her surroundings. From the looks of things, she was on board an Imperial starship.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Thrax Graves, you're on board the Imperium. We received your pick-up call, and not a moment too soon Milady, we lost you there for a couple of minutes," Doctor Graves stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nadara gripped the sides of the bed she was laying on and tried to catch her breath. "I was dead?"

"Mmhmm, for two minutes," Doctor Graves replied as he looked at a medical chart. "But nothing a little bacta bath and some rest can't cure. If you, please?" The Imperial doctor extended his free hand, offering it to Nadara.

"If you don't mind, I'd like a couple minutes alone to collect myself," she replied as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her face.

"As you wish Milady, I'll be right outside," Doctor Graves said before leaving the Imperium's sickbay.

Nadara hopped off the bed and walked over to the window. She could see they were hovering above the city of Theed. It was still nighttime, and she could make out a few fires here and there. Several TIE fighters were patrolling the skies. She placed a hand against the glass. As she gazed out into the night sky of Theed she began debating with herself inside her head.

 _The Empire isn't perfect, but it has restored peace and order to the galaxy nonetheless._

 _That's the biggest lie you convinced yourself to believe. The Empire was built on betrayal and the megalomania of your master. You've now seen the other side, you've been to Hell, if you were a righteous and moral person you wouldn't have ended up there when you died briefly. These past few years you may have thought you were serving a greater good, but the truth is so dark it will haunt your dreams for all eternity. And that is you freely enslaved yourself to the Sith; becoming the very thing you once swore to destroy. The fact of the matter is you have slaughtered good people trying to do the right thing. And now you're paying for it. It's judgment day._

 _But what can I do? I don't have a choice!_

 _There's always a choice! You choose who you want to be in this galaxy! Now you must make a choice, are you Barriss Offee, Jedi? Or Nadara, Dark Lady of the Sith?_

 _It's not that simple! What do I do? Run away? I'd become wanted by BOTH the Empire and the Rebel Alliance! There's nowhere for me to go! This is the only life I have now! I suppose maybe I could resign from the Empire and try to live a normal life._

 _He won't let you do that though, you can resign from the Empire, but you can't resign from Darth Sidious. But you can break this chain of misguided loyalty once and for all. I don't think you're afraid of him, I think you think it's too late, that you're too far gone, and that evil has already won. But it's never too late._

"Yes, it is... I won't change my mind," Nadara said to herself.

"Yes, you will, you already have," Ahsoka Tano's voice called out from behind Nadara. The Sith Lady turned around only to find nobody was there. Nadara slowly turned and looked back out at the window. As she did so she could see the faint ghostly apparitions of all the people she had murdered over the past several years... From the first victims she had killed in the bombing of the Jedi Temple, to finally Queen Apailana's handmaidens. All of them looked upon her and mouthed the word "why?"

Nadara gasped, she was suddenly overcome with remorse. She also began recalling her fresh memories of her experience in Hell. "What have I done?" She said as she dropped to her knees, the wave of emotions she was feeling felt like a dam breaking. She placed her face in her hands and wept. As she did so her Sith amber colored eyes gave way to her natural deep blue colored ones. She was casting off her Sith persona and re-embracing whom she once was: Barriss Offee. She silently vowed to herself she would do what she could to quietly undermine her master and when the time was right she would move against him. She would atone for her past sins. But right now, she needed to heal up and gain her strength back. She reached into her Sith trappings and pulled out her red contact lenses and placed them over her eyes to conceal their blue color.

Inside Padmé's quarters on board the Queen's yacht Anakin had just finished putting Luke and Leia to bed. Leia was especially feeling exhausted from using her newfound Force healing abilities on her mother. She was sleeping now while holding onto her Queen Amidala doll while Luke was sleeping peacefully and clutching an extra pillow. Anakin smiled at his children from the doorway that led into the main quarters before pressing the button on the wall panel that closed the door. Anakin made his way over to the small kitchen and began fixing some hot tea. Nubian spring was his favorite flavor. As he waited for the water to boil he leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his long hair. He closed his eyes, his thoughts dwelling on the day's events. He had seen good people die today, but news of Morté's death struck him hard. He considered her part of the family. He recalled a recent memory of her chasing Luke and Leia around the Royal vacation house.

 _"All right children? Where are you?"_ Morté said from poking her head out from behind the corner of the wall inside the living room. She began searching the corners of the living room to no avail. She turned around and looked at Anakin. _"Master Skywalker, do you know where your children are?"_

 _"Oh, but I think they would be much more delighted if they found you instead!"_ Anakin chuckled in response and smiled playfully. _"Okay children, now!"_ He commanded as Luke and Leia sprang from their hiding places, their toy lightsabers in hand.

 _"Nyaa!" "Nyaa!"_ They both shouted as they charged at Morté; Luke from the front and Leia from the side, they began swinging their toys at the handmaiden, their blades harmlessly passing through her. Morté played along and pretended to be maimed, while at the same time she burst into laughter as she fell to the floor. Luke held his lightsaber triumphantly above his head and shouted in victory.

 _"Oh no you don't!"_ Morté said as she sat up and grabbed the young boy who giggled. Leia then took her lightsaber toy and "stabbed" Morté in the back. _"Ack!"_ Cried the handmaiden as she fell back down to the floor and played dead.

 _"All right children, I think Morté has had enough for now,"_ Anakin declared as Luke and Leia both turned off their toys. Anakin then walked over and offered his hand and helped Morté up to her feet.

 _"Master Skywalker, one of these days I'll get you back you know! Ever hear of the story 'Revenge of the Handmaiden'?"_ She said as she straightened her robes.

Anakin crossed his arms and smiled boyishly. _"No, but I get the feeling I'm going to be the star character in it, and it ends with my inevitable triumph am I right?"_

 _"That's what you think! Hmph!"_ Morté said in response as she stuck her tongue out, which elicited giggles from the Skywalker children.

Anakin then threw up his hands. _"Oh, I surrender to you then!"_

Morté snickered. _"You better! Well, I better be getting back to her Highness. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to once more babysit for you and Padmé, it's been a pleasure!"_ Morté then bowed respectfully before turning to Luke and Leia and waving with her hand. _"Goodbye Luke, goodbye Leia! Until next time!"_

Anakin was then drawn out of his memory by the sound of his whistling tea pot. He opened his eyes and removed the tea pot from the stove and poured some of its boiling water into his glass and tea bag. "Damnit Morté!" He cursed under his breath. "I should have been there!"

"There wasn't anything you could have done differently Anakin, you were right where the Force needed you to be," Qui-Gon's ghost said as he appeared next to Anakin. "Don't worry, Padmé is awake and she's being prepared for discharge by Doctor Nerlassa."

"What about Ahsoka and the rest?"

"They are still resting but will fully recover."

Anakin nodded in response as he removed his tea bag and took a sip of his tea. "Thank you for watching over Padmé Master Qui-Gon, we owe you our lives."

"A Jedi Knight goes wherever the Force takes him, and he always keeps his word, never forget that," Qui-Gon's ghost said as he took a few steps towards the tea pot resting on the counter top. "Nubian spring?" He asked.

"Yes, my favorite," Anakin replied as Qui-Gon's spirit nodded. "Don't tell me you came here to talk about tea Master."

"No, in fact I came to you because I was concerned. You blame yourself for Morté's death. Anakin, why do you torture yourself so?"

"Because Master... Because I think you know all I ever wanted to do in life was to help others. To protect the ones, I love. Family is everything to me Master. My family is what defines me. I am fighting with the Alliance right now because I don't want my children to grow up in a war-torn galaxy under the jack-booted oppression of the Sith. But... I feel at times I fail to live up to what is expected of me. I was told I am this great chosen one ever since you found me. That I am supposed to bring balance to the Force, whatever that means."

"And you've changed many people's lives. Most of all Padmé's. Anakin, have you ever considered that it's not the destination in life that matters most, but the journey there?"

Anakin pondered Qui-Gon's words for a few moments before answering. "Then what you're saying my bringing balance to the Force is not the most important?"

"What I'm saying is that in order to get to your destination you must first undertake the incredible journey that will take you there. The road to your final destination is what will mold you into the man you are destined to become, and you still have a considerable way to go."

Anakin took a sip from his tea before pausing, a revelation came to him. "Wait, I remember in that vision you showed me a few years ago. I saw Queen Apailana as she was now, but she was dying. She made me promise her something."

Qui-Gon's spirit nodded in response. "Ever in motion is the future. It flows like a river with many different currents and forks, our choices influence which current we traverse. What you saw in that vision was a future in which Queen Apailana was struck by that stormtrooper's blaster, not Morté."

"And so far, that has been the only difference..." Anakin commented as he thought about the ending of that vision; an ending which showed his children grown up and he and Padmé were celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary. That was the finale he was hoping for.

Qui-Gon's ghost gazed over at the main entrance of the quarters. "Padmé is approaching now. I will give you two some privacy. Never forget, the Force will be with your family - always." With those words Qui-Gon's Force apparition disappeared as the doors to the quarters slid open, revealing Padmé. Anakin dashed over to her and picked her up by the waist and twirled her around with joy before setting her down on the floor. He then took his wife's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I was so worried earlier, you have no idea," he said while losing himself inside Padmé's chocolate eyes. Sometimes Padmé wondered if Anakin worried more about her than she did for him.

"I have a clean bill of health, thanks to our daughter. How are Leia and Luke?"

"They're just fine, they're sleeping now," Anakin said as he took Padmé's hand and led her over to their children's' room. He tapped the wall panel which opened the door and the two of them observed Luke and Leia sleeping soundly. Padmé leaned against her husband and smiled in relief.

"Let's let them rest," she said quietly as she closed the door. Padmé then took her husband's hands and led him back into the living area. She gave him a seductive stare.

"I know that look," Anakin said playfully as he leaned down and kissed his wife. After a moment she gently pushed herself off her husband's chest and placed her index finger over his lips. "Wait a little bit, I have an idea, one that will be worth your while. In the meantime, why don't you make yourself more comfortable?" Padmé slid her slender fingers along the contours of her husband's arm as she walked over to the bedroom, she gave him a little look before stepping inside and closing the doors.

Inside the bedroom Padmé walked over to the closet and began looking through it. She knew she was in the VIP guestroom and the Queen always stored a few extra outfits in here. Knowing how much Queen Apailana revered her she had a feeling that at least one of her old Royal costumes might be held up in there. She stopped when she came to something in particular, and grinned. _This is the outfit I'm looking for._ She thought to herself as she pulled it out of the closet.

Outside in the living area Anakin waited with anticipation. He was now dressed only in his under tunic and trousers. He began to nervously pace around the room, he had been waiting for what seemed like more than ten minutes. _For the love of the Force, please Padmé hurry up!_ He thought impatiently. He looked up when he heard the bedroom doors open. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw before him: Padmé emerged from the bedroom dressed in a loose-fitting burgundy and gold colored robe, fastened only by a simple sash around her waist. Her curly brunette hair had been arranged loosely around her face, but most of all her face had been painted in the pattern of her Queen Amidala Royal court makeup with a diadem decorating her forehead, and the japor snippet hung from her neck.

"Wow..." Was all Anakin could manage to say as his wife; Queen Amidala once more, now approached him.

"You will come with me now," she commanded as she performed a 'come hither' gesture with her index finger.

"Who am I to refuse a Queen?" Anakin said in a suggestive voice.

Queen Amidala escorted her husband into the bedroom and turned her face to him. "You will address me as her Royal Highness tonight."

This was the side of Padmé Anakin didn't get to see very often, and it was one that excited him immensely. He watched as she nudged him onto the bed and she straddled him. "As the Queen of Naboo, I expect you to give me the Royal treatment," she said in a soft and seductive voice as she took her husband's face in her hands.

"Oh, whatever you want your Highness. I'm all yours!"

"Mmm, good," Queen Amidala purred as she leaned forward and kissed her husband passionately. As she did so she could feel the key to his release poking against her, she knew she had him quite excited. Anakin slipped his arms around his wife's waist and with one pull of the Force he removed her sash and slipped his hands inside her Royal robe. To his delight he found she was wearing no undergarments.

Queen Amidala then quickly unfastened her husbands under tunic and pulled it off him. She pushed him down onto the bed and began kissing his chest. Anakin closed his eyes and quickened his breathing as he ran a hand through his wife's curly hair. "Oh, your Highness," he breathed out.

"Oh, I love it when you call me that," Padmé commented as she anxiously pulled off her husband's trousers and shorts. "Now you're all mine Anakin Skywalker," she said in a sultry voice as she ran her hands over his body; her fingernails gliding over the front of his chest the touch of which sent shivers down his spine. Anakin grinned and sat up and grabbed his wife and positioned her back onto the bed so that he was now laying on top of her. "Oh!" She said with surprise.

"And now your Highness I will pay tribute to your Royal assets," Anakin said as his lips pursed into that boyish smile of his that Amidala loved. Anakin kissed down her neck which elicited a soft moan from his wife. He then kissed down her chest and over her breast. She gasped and arched her back as she felt her husband's mouth latch onto it.

"Oh, yes," she whispered breathlessly as she ran her hands through Anakin's wavy hair. He slid his hands over her body gently; treating her as if she was a delicate piece of china. While doing so he sent warm Force pulses which increased her body's sensitivity. The Queen of Naboo clutched onto her husband's hair and moaned again. "Oh, Anakin... I never knew I could feel this way!"

Anakin looked up at his wife and smiled. "You expected the Royal treatment, and tonight you shall have it your Highness." He then leaned down and held her face in his hands. "You're the only one for me, the light in my universe. I love you Padmé Amidala," he declared as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. A soft pleasant sound escaped Padmé's throat as she returned her husband's kiss. "I love you too, Anakin Skywalker," she breathed after he broke their kiss.

Anakin sat up and scooted back. He took hold of one of his wife's legs and slung it over his shoulder and tenderly caressed it with his fingers. She closed her eyes; Anakin's touch was electric against her skin, feeling his love was the sweetest ecstasy she had ever known. He then kissed the inside of her thigh as he brushed his fingers along her navel. He did this for several moments before leaning down and kissing her stomach and down her navel. The Nubian Queen bit her lip in anticipation. Her husband then sat up and looked down on her with a crooked smile.

"Oh, please, don't tease! Your Queen demands it!" Padmé begged of her husband. Satisfied with her response, Anakin smirked and leaned down and pressed his lips against his wife's core. She gasped in response and clutched onto the bedsheets tightly. Anakin continued his ministrations on his wife's flower for several minutes, taking her to the edge of the precipice before stopping. He noticed Padmé was breathing very heavy with pleasure and anticipation. "Are you ready for me your Highness?" He asked.

"Yes!" She demanded. Anakin then placed one hand under his wife's back. This was the moment he had been waiting for ever since she came out dressed in her Royal attire. He had fantasized before about making her his while she was dressed as the Queen of Naboo, but he never got the chance - until tonight. Anakin then positioned himself and entered through heaven's gate. Both husband and wife found themselves locked in a state of complete and utter bliss as they became one. Their love and unbreakable union burning brighter than a thousand suns as their ministrations carried them into the stars and to heaven's release. As she felt it Padmé took in a sharp breath and dug her fingernails into Anakin's back; hard enough that she drew blood as she was taken over the edge. Anakin clutched onto his wife tightly as he felt his release inside of her and called out her name. After the two of them were brought back down from the heavens Anakin rested on top of his wife for a few moments as he caught his breath and then rolled over next to her.

Queen Padmé Amidala then rested her face on top of her husband's chest and looked up at him. "That was the most intense love making I had ever experienced," she said with a warm and cheerful smile.

"Her Royal Highness deserves nothing less," Anakin replied as he looked tenderly at his wife. He noticed her Royal court makeup had smudged a little in places, he then noticed his wife giggling. "What is it?" He asked.

"It seems I got some of my makeup all over your mouth!" She said.

Anakin took his free hand and rubbed it over his mouth and noticed smidges of white and red makeup on it. The husband and wife then shared a mutual laugh as they cuddled. One thing was for certain; Anakin wanted to try this roleplaying again sometime with Padmé.


	25. Chapter 25

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Enduring and legendary my battles fought, but invincible and legendary our love in my heart."

Chapter XXV

Padmé was awoken by the sound of the ship's comm. beeping. She sat up; keeping the bedsheets clutched to her chest and pressed the answer button on the nightstand next to the bed. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

A holo image of Sabé's face appeared above the shipboard comm. unit on the nightstand. "Padmé, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we've arrived at our destination from hyperspace, Obi-Wan is addressing Captain Deens and - are you wearing royal court makeup?"

Padmé instantly became self-conscious. She had completely forgotten about it and must have dozed off laying on Anakin's chest after their love making. She blushed behind her now smudged makeup. "Oh gosh..." She said with embarrassment.

Sabé also noticed Padmé was covering herself with a sheet. "No need to explain."

"Sabé please don't tell Queen Apailana, I don't want her to know about this."

Sabé did a "zip" gesture over her lips. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me cousin. Although, you have given me an idea. Maybe I could play your decoy with Obi-Wan?"

"Sabé!" Padmé playfully scolded.

Padmé's cousin giggled in response before composing herself. "Well, when you have time, Queen Apailana would like to see you and Anakin."

"Understood, do you know where we are?" Padmé asked.

"We're in the Rigel Sector," Sabé replied.

"The Rigel sector? There's nothing here except a few dead planets and a white dwarf star."

"Hence why Captain Deens picked it."

"All right, when we're ready I'll buzz Morté and have..." Padmé stopped in mid-sentence when she realized what she had said. She had gotten used to instinctively calling for Morté whenever she needed extra help watching Luke and Leia.

Sabé's face looked down and registered the loss. It was going to take time for everyone to adjust. Morté was a constant presence in their lives whom would surely be missed for years to come. Sabé then looked back up at her cousin. "Don't worry, I'll come watch over the children for you when you and Anakin are ready."

"Thank you Sabé. What would I do without you?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably go insane?"

"Sometimes you do make me go insane," Padmé teased.

Sabé snickered in response. "All right, I'll wait to hear back from you, and maybe Anakin can help you remove that makeup," she teased her cousin back before ending the transmission.

Padmé turned to her dozing husband and smacked him lightly with a pillow. Anakin groaned and stirred before opening his eyes. "Wakey, wakey, Ani. Queen Apailana has recovered from her injuries and we've been summoned to see her. I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be back in a bit," she said as she leaned down and kissed her husband gently.

Anakin stretched and sat up and looked at his wife. He watched her heavenly nude form walked towards the bathroom. He smiled at the sight. "I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy."

Padmé turned and looked back at her husband. "You are, after all, how many men can say they get to make love to a Queen every night?" She smiled and then disappeared into the bathroom.

 _Every night?_ Anakin wished that was the truth. However, if that was an invitation he would most certainly be sure to keep up his stamina.

Padmé turned on the shower and stepped inside. It was quite a luxurious one; with two shower heads - one fixed, and another alongside that featured a hose and could be removed from its mount. The former Queen of Naboo placed her face under the soothing steamy hot water and began rubbing her royal court makeup off her face. As she did so she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her slender waist. "I thought I'd join you for round two," Anakin whispered inside his wife's ear before nibbling on it gently. Padmé giggled in response. "Ooh, is this more of my royal treatment?" She said playfully.

"Mmm, oh yes, your Highness," Anakin replied in a seductive tone as he took hold of one of his wife's arms and began tenderly kissing down it, through the insides of her wrists and into the palm of her hand.

Padmé closed her eyes and moaned in response. She always loved it when her husband would touch or kiss the inside of her arms, the palm of her hand and fingers like that.

After a few moments Padmé then took the bath sponge and tossed it to her husband. "I'm a little 'dirty' this morning... Perhaps you better 'clean' me up?"

Anakin grinned as he poured some body wash onto the sponge and began massaging it over his wife's back and shoulders before moving on to her breasts and stomach. He placed the sponge in between her legs and rubbed gently. "I think we need to make sure we get you extra clean here."

Padmé closed her eyes and bit her lip as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before exhaling in pleasure.

After caressing his wife with the bath sponge for a few moments he pulled down the shower head with a hose from its mount and brought it to his hand with the aid of the Force.

"What are you going to do with that?" Padmé asked in aroused anticipation.

"You'll see," Anakin replied as he positioned the shower head over his wife's flower. Padmé closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath as she grabbed onto her husband's shoulder with one hand. As she felt the pressure of the warm water up against her flower she could not help but moan as the feelings of bliss from the shower head sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

Through the Force Anakin could feel his wife's pleasure and delight, which pleased him. He wanted nothing more than to make his wife feel as if she were an angel in heaven. Satisfied that his wife was now clean he casually placed the shower head back on its mount with the Force. He then embraced Padmé. She took the sponge and looked up at her husband with a smile. "My turn."

Padmé began rubbing the bath sponge across her husband's chest. Anakin closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure from his wife's ministrations. She then took her free hand and ran her fingers down his chest and began kissing his shoulders and upper chest. As she brought her hands lower and past his navel she looked up at her husband and smiled mischievously. Anakin felt his wife's touch around him and he exhaled, opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Oh, your Highness, why must you tease me so?" He asked breathlessly.

Padmé leaned up and whispered into her husband's ear. "Because, the Queen of Angels tantalizes before she takes her man to heaven." She then nibbled on her husband's ear as he slipped his hands around her waist and drew her up against him. "Oh!" She gasped as she felt him against her core.

"Take me to heaven," Anakin said as he made love to his wife. She gripped onto her husband tightly as the steam inside the shower intensified and began to grow warmer, and warmer as the joined couple moved faster up the stairway to heaven until they reached the nirvana of release together. Padmé kissed her husband tenderly as the two began to catch their breath. She didn't want this moment to end, but knew that duty awaited them both as it was time now to climb down form the heavens.

On Naboo, Emperor Sheev Palpatine emerged from his shuttle which had just landed on Theed. He was flanked by his ever present red guards. He had to cut his training session with his Anakin Skywalker clone apprentice short and address the insurrection that had taken place on his homeworld of Naboo. As he walked down the boarding ramp he was greeting by his kneeling apprentice, Lady Nadara, unbeknownst to him she had cast off her Sith persona and had begun to embrace her former identity; Barriss Offee. "Rise my apprentice," he said as he gestured with his hand.

Barriss Offee under the guise of Lady Nadara complied and faced her master. "You've crushed the rebellion here on Naboo I see, however you once again let Skywalker and Amidala slip through your fingers. And the Queen, you allowed her to escape!" Palpatine spat in anger as he and Barriss walked towards the Royal Palace.

"I have no excuse my Master," Barriss replied, glumly.

"Nor should you make one. Keep failing me my apprentice and you will know what true pain feels like. In the meantime, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"How, my Master?"

"In due time you will know. But right now, I must choose a new Queen for Naboo, one who's loyalty to the Empire will be absolute," Palpatine declared as the two entered the Royal Palace.

"And how will you accomplish this?" Barriss questioned.

"By the power of the Dark Side of the Force," he said as he motioned over at an Imperial Infantry officer standing by the throne room. "Bring her to me," Palpatine commanded.

The Imperial Infantry officer took a bow and quickly walked over to an adjacent room.

Barriss watched in concealed horror as two Imperial soldiers brought in a teenage girl who was struggling and screaming. "Get off! Let go of me!" She demanded. Barriss observed the girl looked to be about 17-years-old. She wore a gold colored long-sleeved gown with flower print designs throughout and had long wavy brunette colored hair and bright blue eyes that radiated fire and passion.

The Emperor smiled wickedly and cackled at the young girl, he then looked over at his apprentice. "I want you to bear witness to this. The rest of you, leave us."

The Imperial soldiers released the girl from their grip and began to walk away, as did Palpatine's Red Guards. The young woman attempted to make an escape, but the Sith Lord Emperor held up his hand and implemented his favorite method of torture: Force lightning. The young woman cried out in pain as she was struck by the torrent of electricity and fell to the floor. Palpatine then took a few deliberate steps towards her.

"Mirala Andrierrie, you ran against Queen Apailana back during the previous elections. How would you like a second chance at leadership by serving the Empire as Queen of Naboo?" The Emperor proposed.

"I'll never serve the Empire! You're the poster of evil!" Mirala hissed as she stood up.

Palpatine grinned wickedly, it was the response he was fully expecting. "Such anger, my dear you might have made a good acolyte had you been born Force sensitive." The Emperor then extended his hand and moved closer to Mirala. The young woman flinched as she felt an invisible force spinning around her, her mind suddenly felt very heavy and her vision became blurred.

"What... What are you doing to me? Stop it..." Mirala's arms dropped to her sides as she gazed into Palpatine's amber colored eyes. She felt helpless and unable to move. "What's happening to me?" Mirala felt as if her mind was being invaded, her thoughts were no longer her own, she could hear Palpatine' voice inside her head supplanting her own thoughts.

Barriss looked on in horror as she witnessed Mirala's skin color begin to grow pale. Palpatine cackled in delight as he continued to drain the young Nubian woman's life essence. "You belong to me now dear, and it is my will you will carry out yes?"

"Yes... My Master," Mirala said hypnotically.

"Good," Palpatine said in a low and malevolent voice. He then lowered his hand, the process of draining Mirala of her will complete. "I dub thee... 'Queen Servana'. You are hereby appointed by me to rule the Naboo."

Barriss stepped forward. "My Master, isn't this illegal?"

Palpatine slowly turned and looked at his apprentice with contempt. "I will make it legal." He then turned his attention back to the mind-slaved Mirala, he cupped her chin with his hand and looked her over carefully. "Yes, aren't you just the lovely sweet thing?"

"I am whatever you want me to be," Mirala said once more in a hypnotized voice.

Palpatine chuckled with approval as he began circling the young woman. He placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and began massaging them from behind.

Barriss grimaced at the sight before her. _Disgusting._ She thought to herself. To Barriss it was as if Palpatine was treating Mirala as some sort of fantasy play thing.

"Bring in the new handmaidens," Palpatine said. Shortly thereafter a group of 8 young women aged between 16 - 18 marched into the throne room. They were all dressed in form fitting black gowns that featured silver trim with long flared skirts, and matching colored hooded cloaks fastened around their necks, one of them stepped forward and performed a curtsy before the Emperor. "I'm Permé, chief of her Royal Highness' handmaidens."

"This is Queen Servana, take good care of her. Dress her, fix her up and make her look presentable. I want her to look... Elegantly evil," the Emperor instructed.

Permé curtsied once more with a smile. "It will be done your Imperial Majesty." She then walked over to Mirala and gently took her by the arm. "Come, let's make you look like royalty." Mirala did not say a word as she began to be led into the royal bed chambers by Permé and her fellow handmaidens.

"Walk with me," Palpatine commanded to his apprentice. Barriss complied and walked with her 'master'. "I have disbanded the RSF, they are no longer reliable. Instead keep an Imperial garrison here to maintain security," Palpatine further instructed.

Barriss turned to the Emperor and nodded. "It will be done my Master."

"Splendid. Once the Queen has been made presentable I will make an address to the Naboo and the galaxy with her. And now that we have established full control of the planet I think my homeworld will make a perfect location to begin a special experiment I've been wanting to undertake." Palpatine's nefarious cackle could be heard bouncing off the walls inside the Royal Palace like a sinister echo.

On board the Queen's yacht, Anakin, Padmé, and Dormé stood before Queen Eletré Apailana who was sitting in the royal throne room in the stern section of the starship. Apailana was still dressed in her combat uniform and had not had a chance to clean up or change. She was flanked on either side by Amadé and Jané, her only two surviving handmaidens who were now dressed in their modest lavender colored hooded handmaiden robes. Anakin and Padmé noticed the Queen was covering the left side of cheek with a strand of hair.

"I must apologize for my appearance..." The self-conscious Queen said.

Padmé noticed the tone of Apailana's voice had changed, as did the look in her eyes. The young Queen no longer spoke with the surety and confidence she once had.

Through the Force Anakin could sense Apailana felt heavy guilt; she blamed herself for her other handmaidens' deaths and the suffering of her people now at the hands of the Empire.

"There is no need to apologize your Highness. I'm just glad you're all right," Padmé said in a comforting tone.

Apailana looked over at her role model for a moment before throwing her shoulders back and composing herself the best she could. She pressed a button on a panel next to her throne and stood up. "Communications now synced. You are patched in to the entire Alliance network your Highness," Captain Deens' voice said over the radio from the _Liberator_.

"This is Queen Apailana, dear friends, galactic patriots, soldiers of the Alliance. By now I'm sure you've heard... Naboo had fallen. This is a dark day for all of us. While the Empire has struck a grave blow against us, and while we are experiencing a shortage of arms and equipment, we are not short on hearts and good people willing to fight to restore freedom and the right to self-determination in our galaxy. There was once a time when our galaxy faced an even graver situation during the Great Sith Wars. During that conflict the Republic was a fledgling state that did not have a big military, the oppression of the Sith threatened to engulf the entire galaxy. Back then we did not become despondent or downhearted. Amid the conflagration we allied with the Jedi Order. The spirit of our fallen heroes inspired us at that time. And what happened? Together with the Jedi we defeated the Sith and a great galactic society took root and thrived for more than a millennium. As before the Jedi have allied with us in our cause, and how many Sith are there? Only two, Emperor Palpatine and his apprentice, Lady Nadara. There are only a handful of surviving Jedi but that is all we need to help us win this fight. Today we have allies of many different races, planets, and confessions who freely join with us on a united front. Today we enjoy the sympathy and support of people all over the galaxy fallen under the yoke of Sith tyranny. Is it possible, then, to doubt we can and must achieve victory over the Empire and restore the Republic? Emperor Palpatine is not as strong as some terror-stricken pseudo-intellectuals picture him. The Devil is not as immortal as he is painted. In a fight the Jedi managed to disfigure and wound him. The Empire is beginning to panic, that is why they are building new weapons and tightening their grip on the star systems. But the more Emperor Palpatine tightens his grip the more star systems will slip through his fingers. Logic then dictates that the Empire must eventually collapse under the own weight of its crimes. Surviving Jedi, soldiers of the Alliance, the whole galaxy is looking to you as a force capable of destroying the Emperor and vanquishing the Sith once and for all. The enslaved people of our galaxy are looking to you as their liberators. A great mission of liberation has fallen to our lot. Be worthy of that mission! We are waging a war of freedom and liberation, a just cause! Let the heroic images of our brave ancestors and fallen compatriots inspire us to victory! Let the victorious banner of the Alliance fly in glory high above your heads for all men to see! Let us send a message so bright and so strong that there can be no doubt of our inevitable triumph!"

After Queen Apailana had finished her resolute speech there was resounding cheers that resonated throughout the speakers. Anakin and Padmé applauded. _That's the Apailana I know!_ Padmé thought with a bright smile. As the cheers died down a surly voice came over the radio. "Are you kidding!? We're all screwed! Let us not forget it was because of Apailana's inept leadership Naboo fell! Well count me and my troops out! I think you guys need to get yourselves new leadership! Remove Apailana and that Padmé woman and maybe I'll come back!"

"Watch it, that's my wife you're talking about!" Anakin growled in anger.

"He speaks! I didn't think you had a tongue! The so-called hero of the Clone Wars! Anakin Skywalker!"

"Leave him out of this!" Padmé snapped back.

"Everyone, you see how he hides behind his wife!? She does all the talking for him!"

 _I'm going to kill him._ Anakin thought as his rage began boiling over. "I don't let anyone do the talking for me, and if you were man enough to say this to my face you'd see that!" Anakin challenged.

"Hmph, well, I'm out of the Alliance, have a nice life everybody... What's left of it!" The surly voice said before he left the conversation.

 _Coward._ Anakin thought to himself.

Padmé then spoke up. "This is Padmé Amidala Skywalker, we mustn't allow discord to fracture us! We can only achieve victory if we stay united! Right now, we need to regroup, fight the Empire asymmetrically, gather new arms and equipment. Use our spy network for intelligence and sabotage the Empire wherever and whenever possible! Anyone here who has a problem with my leadership please speak up now!"

There was silence on the other end. "We're with you Queen Amidala," Captain Deens declared. "Us as well." "Count me in!" Came other voices. "You will always have our support, we believe in you," Senator Bail Organa also said.

Padmé nodded. "It's settled then. I want our spies to gather some intelligence on the Empire's next moves. Right now, the _Liberator_ and the Queen's yacht need repairs. Let's reconvene in one week to discuss the situational report, Padmé Skywalker out." Padmé closed the transmission and sighed. She then looked over at Queen Apailana who looked visibly shaken. "That was a very inspiring speech your Highness."

"Thank you Padmé, that means a lot," Apailana said in response as her jaw began to tremble. "May I speak to you and Anakin alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Anakin and Padmé both said together.

Apailana managed a small laugh in response and then looked down at the deck beneath her feet. Jané, Amadé, and Dormé then exited the throne room. Anakin and Padmé then approached the visibly shaken Nubian Queen. "Are you all right your Highness?" Padmé asked with worry and concern as she placed a hand on Apailana's shoulder.

"I... I can't be strong anymore, not after what happened today," Apailana said with a sniffle. Her eyes now crying. "That man is right, it was my inept leadership that caused Naboo to fall, if I had only been a better leader..."

"No, no, please don't say that. This wasn't your fault your Highness," Padmé affirmed as she rubbed Apailana's back.

"Please, in private call me Eletré, my given name. At this point I'd feel more comfortable with that," Apailana requested.

"You have a lot of people who are counting on you Eletré, especially back home," Anakin stated.

"And how would you know?" Apailana questioned.

"Because I feel it in the Force," The Jedi Knight replied. But his words offered little comfort. Apailana turned around.

"I just don't know if I have anything left. I admit I was unprepared to deal with the loss I experienced today... My people now enslaved, my closest friends... Murdered. How does one deal with that Anakin?" Apailana asked as she quickly turned around, while doing so the lock of hair covering her left cheek moved out of place and revealed a deep scar.

Padmé and Anakin exchanged a glance which did not go unnoticed by the young Queen. "What?" She questioned in frustration.

"That scar... What happened to you?" Anakin asked.

Apailana sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before taking her hand and brushing the strand of hair over her cheek behind her ear. "I was struck by an exploding console while we were escaping, fortunately my body armor protected the rest of my face. Doctor Nerlassa however was unable to repair all the skin damage, as a result I am now left with a deep scar. I'll consider it a memento of what happened here today... My mark of shame."

Anakin could feel how badly the young Queen was hurting through the Force. She was in absolute anguish over the present situation. Consumed by guilt, remorse, anger, and self-loathing, Emotions which he was accustom to dealing with. He stepped forward and gently but firmly took Apailaa by the shoulders and looked at her square in her eyes. "Eletré, if you go down the path you are walking right now all it will lead you to is a very dark and lonely place. You'll destroy yourself. I've learned a lot of hard lessons in my life through the trials and pain that is real existence, and right now you are too. It's all part of growing up. I understand you're lost now, I once felt lost too. But I found myself again because I had good people around me who believed in me, my wife, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka - my family. I've learned the true strength of a person becomes apparent in difficult times. And you don't have to face them alone, you'll always have us by your side."

As Apailana looked into the Jedi Knight's blue eyes she almost felt lost in them. She began to feel a sensation inside of her she had never felt before. She closed her eyes and looked away from him in guilt. _Maybe mother was right earlier when she scolded me at breakfast._ She thought before she spoke. "I don't deserve wonderful friends like you... Earlier, my mother and I had a fight, can you believe that?"

Anakin looked puzzled, the sudden change of topic caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

The Queen pondered her words carefully. "I mean, she stayed at the palace after my birthday, we had breakfast together the following morning, during it we had an argument and we parted not on good terms." Apailana could not bring herself to say that she and her mother had an argument about Anakin. _What would he and Padmé say if they discovered that?_ She thought. It was a secret she would keep close to her chest for the time being.

Apailana's words had struck a chord with Anakin, memories of his mother filled his head. "You know what... No one's ever going to love you like your mother. Not ever. And when it's gone, you're going to miss it more than anything... I know. Six years ago, my mother was captured by Tusken Raiders on Tatooine, they tortured her to death."

"Oh Anakin... That's... I'm so sorry... I had no idea," Apailana replied with sadness and remorse.

"When you get the chance to make things right with your mother, do so. Don't wait because you may never get that chance again," Anakin said as he looked fiercely into Apailana's eyes.

The Queen of Naboo returned his penetrating gaze with a renewed determination behind her eyes. "I promise Anakin."

Suddenly Amadé came dashing into the throne room, Jané and Dormé were right behind her. "Your Highness! Turn on galactic channel 1! The Emperor is about to introduce the new Queen of Naboo!"

"What!?" A shocked Queen Apailana said as she reached for the holo monitor controls. She turned it on and tuned into galactic channel 1. What she saw horrified her; she could see Emperor Palpatine standing next to a young woman, she recognized her as Mirala Andrierrie, her political rival in the last elections.

"Is that Mirala?" Amadé asked.

Apailana was quick to respond. "Yes, I think it is!"

"Look at what she's wearing," Jané noted.

Mirala was dressed in a long strapless blood red gown with black trim. On either arm she wore separate long flowing sleeves. Her hair had a center part with her long bangs framing either side of her face, the back featured two braids that came down to just above her shoulders before winding back up to the top in a bun. A golden diadem adorned her forehead. Her royal court makeup consisted of black eyeliner that transitioned into a curved pattern that fell to the bottom of her nose. She wore matching black colored lip gloss, and. her once cerulean blue eyes were now a dull blue color and appeared lifeless.

"She doesn't look right," Apailana commented.

"Her court dress looks so... trashy. It's like the Emperor is making a complete mockery out of the office of the Nubian Monarch!" Jané said with anger.

"Agreed, I'm sure that's intentional, but I wasn't just referring to her dress. There's something... Different about her eyes." Apailana further added.

Padmé swallowed hard. As she looked at Mirala she began to fear the worst.

"Citizens of the Galactic Empire, as you know a terrible insurrection has occurred here on my homeworld of Naboo. Queen Apailana, along with Senator Jamillia, our leaders whom you once placed your trust in, have violated that trust. She conspired with the Rebel Alliance to overthrow the Imperial government. Fortunately, our brave Imperial soldiers have restored order. Queen Apailana managed to escape and is still at large. She is to be considered a terrorist and a traitor. I urge any Imperial citizen who has any knowledge of her whereabouts to inform the proper authorities. And now, allow me to introduce to you Queen Servana, appointed by me to be the ruler of the Naboo."

Queen Servana looked over at Emperor Palpatine and bowed her head before looking back at the camera. "Thank you for that warm and kind introduction your Imperial Majesty. Dear citizens of Naboo, I understand the situation on our planet is turbulent, but the Imperial troops that have arrived are here to help. They will quell any civil unrest on the planet. Let it be known that sedition or any form of rebellion will not be tolerated. If you are a good law-abiding citizen you have nothing to worry about. Because they were complicit in Queen Apailana's rebellion against the Empire, the Nubian Royal Security Forces are hereby disbanded. An Imperial garrison will be responsible for my and your security. Due to the extraordinary situation I am suspending the Nubian constitution and will directly appoint a new Senator to represent Naboo in the Imperial Senate. I ask during this time that you, the Naboo trust in me to do the right thing for us." Servana spoke in a monotone voice devoid of almost any inflection.

"She sounds... Hypnotized," Jané noticed. Dormé nodded in agreement.

Queen Apailana brought a hand to her mouth. "You're right, this isn't the girl I once knew. Mirala was known for her fiery passion, she looks like a zombie here."

"I haven't seen anything like this before," Dormé said.

"I have..." Padmé said in a grim and frightful voice. Her mind being overwhelmed by the memories of what happened to her three years earlier.

 _"No! Stop it! Please!"_ Senator Padmé Amidala begged as Chancellor Palpatine pinned her to the wall and was ripping her gown.

 _"Now Senator, you will experience the full power of the Dark Side!"_ Palpatine declared in his growly voice as he began to ravish the Nubian Senator.

 _"No! Anakin! Help me!"_ Padmé cried out and began sobbing as Palpatine cupped a hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking. He then raised his other hand and hovered it above her face. Her mind suddenly felt dizzy and heavy as she began to hear his thoughts enter her mind, and with them she was losing her will to resist.

 _"Your husband I'm afraid will not be able to save you. You are all mine Senator!"_ Palpatine declared as he began draining Padmé Amidala's life essence. _"Oh, how I've waited years for this moment! I've wanted you ever since I first laid eyes upon you as Queen!"_ Palpatine for his part felt a sense of liberation, for he no longer needed to pretend anymore, the shroud of the Sith had fallen and he could finally take the mask off. Palpatine had resented the fact that the golden jewel of Naboo, Padmé Naberrie Amidala had married Anakin Skywalker. He always felt he would eventually become her suitor. When this did not come to pass he wanted to hurt the Jedi Knight in the most pernicious way possible; by attacking his heart, and what better way to do it than attack his wife? Better still, use her to turn him to the Dark Side and make the three of them one twisted evil family.

Padmé's could feel her will slipping away, all she could feel now was Palpatine's insidious influence beginning to permeate inside her mind and wrap itself around her. She could no longer move, no longer scream, she was now a prisoner inside her own mind. For the first time in her existence, she had no control of her life anymore. She was now completely, utterly, helpless and at the mercy of someone else.

"Padmé? Padmé?" Anakin said as he gently placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "It's okay," he said reassuringly, letting her know he was right there by her side now.

"What do you mean Milady?" Dormé asked.

Padmé took a moment to collect herself. "I mean, the Emperor has the ability to mind control people. He can use his Sith powers to drain someone's energy and then deprive them of their will. I think that's what he's done to Mirala." _Not again, not to someone else!_ She thought to herself in silence as her rage began to rise. What was worse was that Padmé new the person that was Mirala was still there, held captive inside her own mind.

Dormé gasped in response. "How... How monstrous!"

Apailana knew a little about what Padmé was talking about. She told her once that Palpatine had used the Dark Side of the Force on her to slave her mind to his will once. However, she noticed Padmé didn't mention this part to the rest. She would not make any mention of it as she respected her friend and role model's right to privacy.

"Palpatine is a monster," Padmé said matter-of-factly as she gazed at the holo broadcast. She could see Palpatine's cold angry eyes staring back at her, as if taunting her, challenging her to come out of hiding. _Challenge accepted._ She silently vowed to herself as she could feel a sleeping dragon beginning to bellow within her, something that had not gone unnoticed by Anakin as he gave her a concerned look.

The video broadcast then concluded and switched off. Padmé stepped forward; her rage had now crossed the breaking point. "We have to formulate a plan right now to liberate Naboo and free Mirala from Palpatine's influence."

Everyone in the room exchanged confused glances. "Padmé?" Anakin questioned.

"With all due respect Milady, wouldn't that be suicide at the present? You yourself said we need to regroup." Amadé pointed out.

But all Padmé could think about was what Palpatine had done to her three years earlier. "No! We have to free Mirala and save Naboo!"

Queen Apailana however agreed with her handmaiden. "I agree with Amadé, now isn't the time. We don't have the resources."

As she was witnessing the scene unfold Dormé was bewildered. This wasn't the sensible and calm Padmé she knew.

"Then we'll find the resources, so long as I'm leader of this Alliance we'll find a way," Padmé replied in a determined, but angry voice.

Queen Apailana then stepped towards Padmé, as if she was challenging her leadership position. "With all due respect Padmé, I think you are allowing your personal experience with the Emperor to influence your judgment!"

Padmé looked at Apailana with a burning anger. She huffed and became unhinged at this point. "None of you understand the Emperor as I do!" She shouted.

Dormé, Amadé, and Jané were taken aback by this statement from the leader of the Alliance. Dormé took the initiative and spoke first, her voice was soft and gentle. "How do you mean Milady?"

For a moment Anakin closed his eyes with regretful remorse. Padmé had backed herself into a corner, and now she would have to tell now about a dark part of her past she had a hard time talking about. She looked around at everyone in the throne room, Anakin took his wife's hand and nodded gently at her. She gave her husband's hand a gentle squeeze before she spoke, she had a feeling this day would be inevitable and would have to tell all of them what had happened to her. "Three years ago, Palpatine enslaved my mind to his. He drained my life essence as he raped me in his office. I was deprived of every ounce of free will. I became his puppet and the horrible things he made me do..." She looked over at her husband with pained eyes that would make even the hardest of hearts weep. Dormé gasped and brought a hand to her mouth in shock. Padmé looked back over at Queen Apailana and continued. "When I sleep, he still haunts my nightmares... And now he has done the same thing to someone else! Enough is enough!" The dragon stirred as it began to awaken.

Everyone exchanged glances. Queen Apailana had an expression of what could only be described as unadulterated horror. Horror for what had happened to the woman she had grown up revering, a woman who had accepted her into part of her house. She was quickly removed from her thoughts as she listened to the discussion unfold between the entire group.

"We cannot allow this to continue, there has to be something we can do here," Dormé suggested empathetically.

Jané looked down at her feet for a moment before looking up and addressing the leader of the Alliance. "I-I'm so sorry for what he did to you Padmé... And I wholeheartedly agree something must be done, however now is not the time. Perhaps maybe you should take a step back before we rush into something reckless."

Padmé huffed, her emotions were coursing through her like an uncontrollable raft careening down one of the Nubian water rapids. "Take a step back is all I've been doing since it happened. And look what happened!"

Jané exchanged looks with Amadé, their usual composed and ordered leader was beginning to break down. "Please! There are other considerations to take into account here! The lives of our soldiers for instance. This isn't just about you!"

"You don't understand, you can't understand! He must be stopped, now!" There was no restraint during her exchange with the group, Padmé was allowing herself to be completely governed by her potent emotions.

Jané was feeling ambivalent. She felt empathy for what Padmé had endured at the hands of Palpatine, but their leader had lost her objectivity in this situation. Jané even began to question Padmé's true motivations for forming the Alliance, was it just about restoring the Republic? Or was it something more personal? "So, is that why you really established the Alliance? To get revenge on Palpatine?"

The now awakened dragon within Padmé wanted to snap at all of them. "This is not about revenge! This is about restoring freedom and democracy to the galaxy!" _Cannot even one of them see what is at stake here?!_

The argument continued to boil as Dormé's younger sister, Amadé interjected. "Listen to yourself! Haven't enough of our friends died already? I'm not going to allow you to sacrifice more of them just because you're on some… Quest for vengeance!"

"Amadé!" Dormé scolded.

Apailana then stepped in and grabbed her handmaiden by the arm. "Amadé! That's enough, calm down."

The situation however was beginning to spiral out of control. as powerful emotions were being exchanged on all sides. Padmé gazed at Amadé furiously. "How dare you speak to me that way!" But amid her angry zeal, Padmé failed to realize that Amadé was also hurting; she had just lost some of her closest friends – ladies she had served with alongside Queen Apailana over the past three years.

Amadé, trying to act as a voice of reason stood her ground. "Padmé, it can't be done!"

"No!" Padmé shouted as she slammed her fist onto a nearby table. The dragon within her had become fully unleashed. "Noo!" She screamed in fury while grabbing a drinking glass and without looking threw it against the wall; the glass connected with the copy of the Alliance charter which hung against the nearby wall inside a glass frame, the impact from the drinking glass shattering it. Shards of broken glass fell to the deck and a few even tore into the parchment paper of the charter.

There was deafening silence in the throne room, even Padmé was shocked at herself. Anakin was completely stunned. He had never in all his years seen Padmé lose control of herself. She had always been a woman in control of her emotions, logical and very level-headed. What he was seeing on display here was not the tactical and methodical diplomat he and everyone had come to know, preaching the values of democracy and the need for peace. No, she was vengeance driven here. This was a woman who had been viciously traumatized, who had seen too much and felt the sting of a subservient empty life as Palpatine's marionette. The dehumanization of what that role was like had cast a haunting shadow over his wife ever since she was torn free. Everyone was now witnessing the reveal of the true impact of what her forced subjugation to Palpatine had cost her; a part of her soul which she could never get back – and it made Anakin want to kill the Sith Lord even more because of it, preferably in the most painful way possible.

Padmé slowly turned back to face the group, she then spoke in a calm and measured voice. "I have seen the full indescribable evil of the Devil up close, in a way no one else here has experienced. To sin by silence when we should protest makes cowards out of us. He invades our homes and we retreat. He enslaves entire individuals to him and we retreat. Not again! We draw a line in the sand and say no further! And I will make him pay for what he's done!"

Queen Apailana stepped forward, sympathy radiating from her eyes, everyone could feel the anguish in Padmé's voice. "No one is trying to make light of the horrible thing he did to you Padmé, but please... Please come to your senses. We don't have the manpower for this right now, but I promise you, we'll make Palpatine recompense for what he's done. We'll see to it that he answers for his crimes, and we'll free Mirala from his grip," the Queen then looked over at Amadé. "And we will not commit the sin of silence." Amadé nodded in response as Apailana walked over to Padmé and gently rubbed her shoulder before walking over to the wall where the damaged Alliance charter hung. She looked up at and began reciting the opening paragraph.

"In an effort to create a more equitable galaxy, we lifeforms of the Alliance to Restore the Republic affirm faith in the fundamental rights of all sentient beings, in the equal rights of all citizens of the galaxy to pursue freedom and self-determination, and to create the conditions in which peace and justice and respect for these obligations can prevail via the establishment of constitutional law, and to promote social progress and better standards of living through cooperation." As Apailana finished her recitation of the Alliance charter she pointed up to it. "And do you know who wrote that? One Padmé Amidala Skywalker. This, this is who we are, never forget that," Apailana spoke with a re-found confidence. Amadé and Jané exchanged approving looks - their lost Queen had come back to them.

Apailana's recitation of the first paragraph of the Alliance charter acted like a tether, pulling Padmé back from the dark abyss she was in danger of falling into. Padmé had written the entire charter herself, and she had never been prouder of writing anything else in her life. The charter served as the first brick to the house they would all build which would serve to be a better galactic home for everyone. She realized now in the sum of all her rage and hate for Palpatine she was in danger of losing herself. the Queen and Amadé were right, she had to pull herself back before it was too late.

After watching Padmé, Anakin came to an epiphany: For years she had been the light in his life, that beacon that always guided him away from perpetual darkness and back to his home. Now the tables had turned, and she was in danger of becoming trapped in the dark abyss. He needed to be that beacon, that lighthouse which would safely guide her to the safe harbor amidst the stormy seas. Anakin slipped his arms around her and drew her into a warm and loving embrace. Padmé surrendered to the comforting warmth of her husband's love and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Anakin rested his chin on top of his wife's head. Emperor Palpatine was indeed very powerful, but he wasn't more powerful than love, Anakin and Padmé's love. The Emperor may have known about love, but he failed to understand it. Its light, its power. And that would be his downfall.

As Anakin rested his chin upon Padmé's head he began reciting the Jedi Padawan's oath: "I promise to uphold the Jedi Code. I promise to respect all life and to help those weaker than myself. I vow to use the Force only for good; never in anger and only to defend those who cannot defend themselves." Padmé smiled. "My noble Jedi Knight," she said softly as Queen Apailana, Amadé, and Jané, looked on at the couple with sympathetic eyes. As Dormé watched a single tear fell down her cheek - pained and horrified to see what Emperor Palpatine had done to the woman she loved and cared for so deeply. For Anakin that pain of what the Emperor - 'the Devil' as Padmé had just called him had done to her was beginning to eat away at a part of his soul, like a tick that had burrowed itself under his skin and was now sucking his blood. Over the past three years Padmé had been awoken from time-to-time because of nightmares about him. Anakin did his best to support her, but he always felt it wasn't enough, and it would not be enough for him until the Emperor was dead and burning in hell for all eternity. If there was indeed some higher power that would judge Sheev Palpatine upon his death, then Anakin would arrange the meeting.

On the planet Naboo, inside the Theed Royal Palace Barriss had just seen her master off. He was returning to Coruscant. He had voiced disappointment with her and told her for the time being she was to oversee the Imperial garrison stationed on Naboo - a punishment assignment, but not one without purpose. She vowed to gather intelligence and quietly leak it to the Alliance. Barriss had begun to see her master through a new set of goggles. She was particularly disturbed by what Emperor Palpatine had done to Mirala Andrierrie. The fact he had the ability to drain people's life essence and mind control them frightened her beyond measure. She was once a Jedi healer, she began thinking of possible ways she could free Mirala from her master's grip. As she walked the halls of the Royal Palace she thought back to the Jedi healer Talanta Muburi - her first victim she killed as a dark acolyte. Talanta had always been an incredibly gifted healer, with a lightsaber, not so much however. After she had achieved the rank of Jedi Knight, Talanta was assigned for the most part to the Jedi Temple, and she was very well liked by everyone. When Barriss had murdered her, it cemented her path down the Dark Side, and the memory of that had been forever etched into her soul. Over the past three years she had become a monster and willingly devoted herself blindly to a man who promised her unlimited power. But at what cost? Her family? Her friends? Her soul? A cost that she was only now beginning to realize was too high. It now fell upon her to break the chain of misguided loyalty and set things right - or die trying.

Barriss approached the entrance to the Queen's throne room in the Theed Palace and was greeted by the newly appointed Governor: Lars Rintle. He was a short bald man who was simply another "yes" man for the Emperor. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Lady Nadara?" He asked. "I'm here to see Queen Servana," she replied.

"Hmm, well I don't see you on the schedule," the Governor said while looking down at his tablet.

Barriss paid him no mind and simply walked past him. "That is because I am never on the schedule." She pushed open the doors and marched up Queen Servana who was sitting on her throne and reviewing a piece of legislation. Barris put on a mock smile and performed a curtsy greeting. "Greetings your Highness. I am terribly sorry to bother you, but there is a matter I would like to discuss with you, in private if you don't mind."

Servana placed the legislation she was reviewing on a nearby desk and stood up. "Leave us," she said as her handmaidens began clearing out of the throne room. Servana didn't so much as blink and stood like a stone statue. "What did you want to discuss with me, Lady Nadara?"

With the aid of the Force, Barriss quickly dashed behind the puppet Queen and placed one arm around her waist and the other against the side of her head. Barriss' hand quickly began to luminesce. She recalled her knowledge as a Jedi healer and reached out with her mind into Servana's; attempting to reach the captive Mirala personality within. The Queen's body contorted and her eyes blinked. "Mirala?" Barriss asked.

"Please... Help me..." Mirala managed to beg.

Barriss closed her eyes and focused with all her strength, even lending Mirala some of her own life essence. "Please, hang on, I'm trying to free you."

Mirala gasped and groaned in pain. "I can feel him... In the back of my mind, he's too strong... I - I can't."

"You must! You must hang on Mirala," but it Barriss was fighting a losing battle, not even she was strong enough to free Mirala from the Emperor's chains. For this task, she would need a Jedi even more powerful than her, and the only one she knew who could match Palpatine in power was Anakin Skywalker. "Fight Mirala! Hang in there! I'll get you help someday!"

"I-I'll try... Please... Help," Mirala mustered to say weakly as she felt herself fading back into the confines of her mental prison.

Barriss knowing her time was short then placed the Queen into an unconscious state and carried her back over to her throne. After she did so she caught her breath and held her head. She had expended a vast amount of mental energy and a small reserve of her own life essence to reach Mirala, and she took great risk in doing so, but to her it was worth it. She would have to contact the Rebels somehow, but she would have to do so carefully and anonymously, perhaps even under a fake identity. She turned around and placed her hand on the Queen's face and woke her. "What, what happened?" Servana asked.

"You passed out momentarily your Highness, but everything is fine now," Barriss said as she looked into the Queen's almost lifeless eyes. Before either could say another word, they were interrupted by an emergency transmission which appeared on the HoloNet. It was the deposed Queen Apailana, dressed in an elaborate lavender and gold colored royal robe with a special apron that bore the official crest of the Monarch of Naboo, perhaps as if to make a statement. Next to her stood Senator Jamillia and behind the two of them, Padmé Amidala Skywalker.

"Citizens of the Galactic Empire and people of Naboo, hear me. As you know Emperor Palpatine has appointed a new Queen to rule Naboo. This is a direct violation of the Nubian constitution. Only through democratically held elections can a new Monarch be elected. Therefore, me and Senator Nadé Jamillia do not recognize the new government of Naboo as legitimate. We hereby establish the government of Naboo in exile, which consists of the surviving members of the democratically elected government. This includes me and Senator Jamillia, the rest of the respective members of our government have either been arrested or executed. We see Naboo as under illegal Imperial occupation. As such, know that me, Senator Jamillia, and Padmé Amidala Skywalker will work tirelessly to see our homeworld liberated from this tyrannical occupation which was violently forced upon us. Citizens of the Empire hear the truth, not the whitewashed propaganda newsreels you see! the Naboo resisted the Imperial troops who landed on our planet but were savagely slaughtered, and violently suppressed. Our people now live with blasters cocked at their heads. Think about that and remember what has happened on Naboo before you give your support to Emperor Palpatine. Goodnight, and never forget, we are Naboo strong!" The holo image then vanished as the emergency transmission ended.

The throne room doors burst open and an angry Permé walked in, along with the rest of Servana's handmaidens. "Did you see that? Apailana found a way to commandeer the emergency broadcast system and transmitted treason throughout the planet! She is a clever one, I'll give her that."

"She is of no concern. Our Imperial agents will no doubt uncover her location soon and deal with her." Servana said in her hypnotized voice.

"No doubt this broadcast however will cause a stir in the Imperial Senate," a handmaiden commented.

Servana shot her a glance. "Don't fret, the Emperor will take care of that."

"I hope so..." Another handmaiden said worriedly.

Barriss watched as she handmaidens continued discussing the ongoing situation with the Queen. She permitted herself a small smile, the first cracks were beginning to appear. All she had to do now was play her cards right and maybe, just maybe she could find redemption.


	26. Chapter 26

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

 _ **'Royal Pride and Beauty'  
**_ _Nubian folk song about Padmé Amidala_

 _Up in the heavens,  
birds hear the sky rumble!  
The clouds are humming.  
Chrome chariot descending.  
Make way for the Queen!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!  
Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!_

 _You crossed the Verend and into Theed.  
Now rushing the palace steps of marble.  
As unstoppable and mighty,  
like the manes of our wild steeds.  
Your blaster strikes the occupier,  
Like the wind through wild reeds!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!  
Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!_

 _On the ground beasts roar.  
In the sky star pilots sing!  
The rain is leaden and dense.  
With heart of stone and fire,  
you remind us royalty never loses composure,  
with your triumphant battles now over!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!  
Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!_

Chapter XXVI

On board the Alliance flagship, the _Liberator_ , memorial and funeral services for Queen Apailana's fallen handmaidens were being held. Only Morté's body lay in rest inside a converted proton torpedo that served as her casket. The warhead had been removed, and part of casing had been left off, so her body could be seen. Queen Apailana had made sure her body was dressed in a very fine and elegant gown; it was an A-line style with two shoulder straps, short sleeves, and was emerald green colored - Morté's favorite color. Alongside Morté's casket there were five other converted proton torpedoes. Because their bodies were missing the top of each torpedo was decorated with framed photographs of Natalé, Rumé, Sahsé, Masha, and Rashé. Morté also had a photograph next to her open casket. On each frame, a black mourning ribbon had been afixed on the bottom right corner. The Queen was a sentimentalist, and had opted to use ancient photographs over traditional holographs to depict the portraits of her handmaidens.

Queen Eletré Apailana herself was dressed in an elaborate white color Royal robe with gold geometric design patterns throughout and a deep purple collar. To complete her appearance, she wore a formal silver color Hanfu headdress. Apailana had altered her hairstyle so that her long bangs concealed her new cheek scar as she was very self-conscious about it.

Upon Apailana's personal request Padmé had dressed up once more as Queen Amidala; her face was decorated in her Royal court makeup pattern. She was also wearing one of her old white short sleeved Royal gowns along with her favorite Shiraya fan headdress. Queen Apailana had almost insisted Padmé represent Naboo as a past Queen for the funeral and memorial services.

Sabé was standing at Padmé's left side wearing her old fiery orange and yellow print handmaiden gown and robe left over from her service to Padmé when she was Queen. Likewise, Jané and Amadé were wearing their lavender handmaiden attire and were standing on either side of Queen Apailana. Anakin stood to Padmé's right and Obi-Wan to Sabé's left, both were wearing their traditional Jedi robes.

Luke and Leia were standing next to each other in front of their parents, each wearing the special outfits Queen Apailana had given to them for their 3rd birthdays a while back.

Captain Gaius Deens and his senior officers were also present and standing on the far end, along with a small detachment of Alliance soldiers who were acting honor guard for the services.

On the other end stood Senator Nadé Jamillia, Doctor Sella Nerlassa, and a recovering Ahsoka Tano.

Queen Apailana stepped forward and held out a prepared eulogy. "Dear friends, we are assembled here today to honor the memories of Natalé Namtrop, Rumé Endymoon, Masha Hermerrie, Rashé Biggar, Sashé Rusha, and Morté Thralentine. The pictures you see before you, they are not just faces; they are women, daughters, and defenders of Naboo. But they were more than that, they were also my closest friends and confidants, women that I loved. Their beautiful lives were cut short as the made the ultimate sacrifice in their heroic service to their homeworld. Their loss will be felt for years to come, and I have never had the distinction of knowing finer people than these women. These shining ladies had the courage to make my safety their personal responsibility, and not once did they shirk back from that responsibility. They have taught me the main lesson: That their sacrifice is something I must earn, and by their caskets I make this promise: That I shall strive to live my life to the fullest, that I shall not stop until the Empire and its leader is brought down, and that I will maintain their bright memory throughout the rest of my life. This in turn is my personal responsibility to them, to honor their lives. On this day I hereby decree that each of them shall be awarded the Nubian crux de valor posthumously. I will never forget Natalé's encouragements over the years, or counting on Rumé's humor to cheer me up when I was sad, nor will I forget Masha's cheerful personality or her talent to always make me look my best, I will forever miss Sashé's counsel and her special cooking, without which I could not have survived being at the Royal Palace, I will always remember Rashé and her adorable smile and fun-loving nature which changed my life. And I will never forget Morté, who's presence touched my life in a way I never thought possible. I love all of you maidens, my life will never be the same without you. Your lives are a shining example to all of us. And we are reminded now of just how sacred life is. What the Empire has done to Naboo will echo for eternity. The devastation they have wrought, the lives they have robed from us, we will never forget. Now, we bow our heads in respect. Eternal memory to you. In remembrance we will now observe 60 seconds of silence."

After Queen Apailana finished her words a clock's ticking sound could be heard as each second passed by. The group looked on at the proton torpedo caskets. To some, each tick represented a victim the Empire had claimed, to others it represented each planet under the tyrannical jack boot of the Empire, but the commonality was each tick represented to everyone something the Empire had deprived them of. Queen Apailana, as strong and composed as she was could not hold back her tears. Small droplets of grief and anguish began to fall down her cheeks, but the Queen did not move, she did not falter, instead she stood tall. Wounded, yet determined. Amadé and Jané both raised a handkerchief to their faces and wiped away their tears as they cried softly. The loss of their friends resonated throughout the three women in a manner of sorrow and emptiness that they had never felt, and none of them would ever be the same for it. Amadé in particular looked as if she was going to break down weeping at any moment.

As the clock's seconds reached 60 the ticking ceased. Afterwards Queen Apailana turned and received a purple velvet pillow; on top of it lay the Nubian crux de valor medals. Apailana carefully made her way over to Natalé's casket and secured the medal to the frame of her portrait, one-by-one the Queen paid tribute to her fallen handmaidens by securing the medals to their portraits. When she came to Morté's open casket she took the last medal and pinned it to her dress. She then leaned down and kissed Morté on the forehead and stroked her hair gently. "I love you... I'll forever miss you," she whispered as one of her tears fell from her cheek and onto the face of the forever sleeping handmaiden. Apailana then turned around and walked back over to the group, her tear stained face gazing over at Padmé as she did so.

"All hands, at attention!" Captain Deens ordered. Everyone snapped to attention and threw their shoulders back. "Honor guard!" Deens called out.

The Alliance soldiers who had been selected for honor guard detail walked over, secured the handmaidens photographs and closed Morté's torpedo casket. One-by-one each of the torpedo caskets were loaded into the launcher. "Present arms!" Deens ordered as he and the Alliance soldiers gave a salute. Anakin and Obi-Wan balled their right hands up into a fist and placed them over their hearts. Young Luke looked around momentarily before copying his father and placed his fisted hand over his heart. Each torpedo casket was then launched into space.

"At ease, funeral detail, dismissed!" Deens ordered after all the caskets had been launched and were out of view. The captain then walked over to Queen Apailana who stood motionless looking out the window. "Your Highness, your shuttle is ready to transport you back to your Royal starship whenever you wish."

"Thank you, Captain," Apailana said as she remained looking out the window. Deens looked over at Padmé and bowed respectfully before departing. After a few moments of silence, the Queen spoke softly. "I'd like to go back now," she simply said, all the while keeping her back turned from the group - not wanting them to see her tears of pain and sorrow.

During the shuttle (calling it a shuttle would be generous, it was no larger than a speeder) ride back to the Queen's yacht no one said a word. The confines of the shuttle were extremely cramped as the Queen's yacht only had a very small hanger bay. In fact, the starship was originally built without one. After the Trade Federation's attack on Naboo, Queen Amidala later had the yacht retrofitted with a very small hanger bay in case the Queen needed to be transported via a petite shuttlecraft. After her shuttle had landed the Queen wanting to be alone dismissed herself and went straight to her Royal quarters. She locked the door behind her and sat down on her bed with her hands in her lap. As she stared at the bulkhead in front of her Apailana could no longer hold back the flood of emotions splashing over her soul; she held her face in her hands and wept. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed with a sharp knife and that someone was wrenching it in further. "I don't want to feel this way anymore!" She sobbed and vented her anguish for a few minutes before looking back up; her Royal court makeup now running from her crying. As she looked up something caught her eye - she turned to the dresser and noticed a doll was standing on top of it. She got up and walked over to it. She noticed it was the Jedi Knight doll that Padmé and Anakin had given her for her 16th birthday. Beside it lay a note that read "Retrieved this from your luggage, may he protect and watch over you always. ~Love, Padmé & Anakin."

Apailana reached out and took hold of the doll and held it in her hands. She clutched it tightly to her chest as if it were her childhood security device and let out a sniffle. "I'm tired of always putting on a strong face... I don't see how Padmé does it..." She said in frustration as she began talking to herself and pacing throughout her room. Amid her conversation with herself she heard the door chime and froze. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Anakin," came his voice from beyond the doors. Apailana walked over and opened them. Anakin saw that she had answered the door with a tear stained face, and she was clutching onto the doll he and Padmé gave her. He noticed the Queen was unafraid to simply be herself around him. "May I come in?"

Queen Apailana nodded and turned back inside her quarters and sat back down on her bed. Anakin entered and looked around, he had never seen the Queen's Royal quarters on the starship before. It was a large a spacious room with many different amenities, including a large bed, bathroom equipped with a hot tub, holo television, walk-in closet, and a dresser. Though he'd expect nothing less for royalty. Unlike the bed in the Theed Royal Palace this one was not equipped with a canopy - a feature Apailana missed. Padmé had encouraged Anakin to check in on her, after giving her husband numerous assurances she would be just fine in the meantime.

"There are times I'm tired of wearing the regal mask of Royalty Anakin..." Apailana said as she gestured over her face with her hands, drawing attention to her now running Royal court makeup. "I miss being an ordinary girl. The pressure on me now... I was unprepared for it."

Apailana let out a long sigh as Anakin walked over and sat on the bed next to her and offered a tissue, she took it and blew her nose. "Eletré you've done a remarkable job, as Padmé puts it 'one worthy for Nubian archive scrolls'."  
Queen Apailana choked out a small laugh in response. "Oh Anakin... You and Padmé give me more credit than I deserve," she then turned to look at the Jedi Knight, as she gazed into his blue eyes she felt like she could simply give herself over to him in comforting surrender - which was something she desperately needed right now, she was hurting, and deeply so. Anakin was not oblivious to it, as he could feel her pain permeating through the Force. He was pained also. The loss of Morté had struck them all deeply. He took an arm and gently wrapped it around Apailana's shoulder. In turn she then gently rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around his waist. She closed her eyes and began thinking comforting thoughts. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"For this," Apailana said as she moved her doll closer. "He's just like the one I had when I was a little girl."

Anakin smiled kindly. "Morté gave me and Padmé the idea... We wanted to do something very special for you for your birthday."

Upon hearing Morté's name Apailana clutched onto Anakin more tightly. "Oh Anakin... I miss her so much. She was like my sister, I loved her deeply, and now that she's gone..."

"There isn't any one of us who doesn't feel her loss and the loss of the others deeply. But in my own personal experience... What matters most is exactly what you said today. Padmé knows I've never been one who has dealt with death easily. Master Yoda once told me this, ahem," Anakin then changed his voice to do a passable Yoda impression. "Death is the natural way of things, rejoice for those who become one with the Force. Mourn them do not, miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy, the path of greed that is."

Apailana couldn't help but burst into laughter at his attempt at a Master Yoda impression. Anakin snickered back. As a father he had been trying new things with his children to amuse them, and that sometimes meant doing voices when he told them stories. "Well, what do you think of Master Yoda's words?" She questioned.

Anakin pondered this for a few seconds before formulating a careful response. "Well... I think he was a slave to the old way of doing things in the Jedi Order. Ways I didn't agree with. Master Yoda for all his wisdom and his knowledge of the Force could not detect the return of the Sith, in fact none of the other Jedi could. They were all blind to it because they couldn't see past certain dogmatic narrow views... That was partially a reason why Ahsoka left the Order after she was exonerated from the Jedi Temple bombing. Even though the Council offered to reinstate her, she did not like what was happening in the Jedi Order, and neither did I. For a long time, it left a black mark upon my soul. I wanted to change things in the Order. I felt we were long past due for reform. The Jedi like any society would have died out eventually if they did not change, and now look at what has happened. We nearly are extinct, with only a handful of us left to pick up the pieces and establish a New Jedi Order. But... In a way I am glad we have the chance now to start over. When I became a father everything in my life changed. I want to leave a legacy to my children, one hopefully they can continue."

With her head still resting gently on his shoulder, Apailana listened intently to Anakin's words. She could feel the metaphorical dagger in her heart fading away. A small pleasant sound escaped her throat. "Mmm. Then it is our generation who will lay the foundations for a new galaxy." She said as her spirit continued to calm itself. Because of her experience with her father growing up Apailana had a hard time trusting men, but Anakin was one of the few she implicitly trusted. She lifted her head and looked up at the Jedi Knight. "I wonder if you're aware of the trust that you engender, Anakin?"

The Jedi Knight was taken by surprise at the young Queen's words. "Padmé reminds me of it every day."

"I'm glad. And where is Naboo's favorite daughter right now?" Apailana asked.

"At the moment she's with Sabé and the children. They were hungry and wanted lunch. I wished to check in with you and see if you were all right. Speaking of, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Then why don't you freshen up and join me for lunch?"

Apailana nodded and smiled. "What a charming suggestion. Would you mind waiting outside while I change? You can guard me," she suggested.

"As you wish, Eletré," the Jedi Knight replied as he stood up, bowed to Queen Apailana and exited her Royal quarters. He took up position in front of the doors with his hands folded in front of him, and kept a watchful eye.

Queen Apailana removed her Hanfu headdress and placed it inside her dresser. She then began undressing. Normally she would have her handmaidens assist her in getting dressed and undressed, but for this occasion she would have to make due with herself. She fumbled with one of the knots on her obi and slapped her hands down at her side in frustration. This typically would be something Morté or Masha would help her with. This morning it was Jané that assisted her, but she wasn't that good at doing the elaborate knots and struggled. Apailana sighed and began working the knot of her obi again before finally getting it undone, she took the sash and then slammed it down on her dresser with irritation. Afterwards she removed her robes and other layers until she was wearing only her white satin slip. She sat down in front of her dresser mirror and shook her hair free from its confines. As Apailana brushed her hair she stopped suddenly; looking at her fresh scar that ran down her left cheek. She brought a hand to her face and began tracing the contours of her scar with her fingers. _This is what I am now... A damaged, ugly maiden._ She thought to herself. _No man will ever want you, you have too much baggage and a scarred face, men want pretty dolls, not damaged goods._ Apailana let out a choke and brought her hands to her face. She remained this way for a moment before recomposing herself. _Get a grip!_ She silently chastised as she tried to force the negative thoughts into the back of her mind. Apailana then cleaned up her face and began re-applying her Royal court makeup. Satisfied she looked presentable she walked into her closet and selected a short sleeved white flowing gown with a modest neckline, it featured a purple bodice with gold and purple trim throughout the skirt. The gown was a nice break from her usual cumbersome robes and this was about as casual as she could be in public by Royal standards. For a headdress she chose to wear a gold and silver colored tiara that bore the crest of the Monarch of Naboo. As Apailana checked herself in the mirror one last time she carefully made sure her cheek scar was covered by her bangs before stepping out to greet Anakin.

The doors to the Royal quarters slid open and Anakin quickly placed his arms to his side, stood at attention and bowed respectfully to Queen Apailana. She smiled, folded her hands in front of her and nodded her head back in a regal manner. "Care to escort a Queen to lunch?" She asked as she held out her arm.

"I would be honored your Highness," Anakin said politely as he took hold of the Queen's arm and began escorting her down the corridor towards the main hold. As she walked with him she was reminded of the argument she had with her mother. She could hear her mother's voice in the back of her head, acting as a sort of conscience for Apailana. She told herself she would keep her emotions in check, but during this most difficult time in her life the Jedi Knight's company was something she desperately needed. And while her feelings for Anakin ran deep, she loved Padmé like a second mother and would never do anything to hurt her. Anakin was a married man and she knew full well how deeply he loved his wife. The relationship Apailana enjoyed with the Skywalkers was special, it was beyond friendship - it was family. Anakin Skywalker was the first man to enter her life she looked upon as a male role model - a figure she had been lacking in her life she longed for since a little girl, and now she had that, and it was something she would treasure - not undermine for the rest of her life. As the two entered the main hold together, they saw the group sitting at the large table eating lunch. Everyone stood up to greet the Queen respectfully.

"Hello everyone, please, as you were," Apailana warmly greeted.

"We saved you a spot at the head of the table your Highness," Amadé said while gesturing with her hand.

"Oh, thank you Amadé," the Queen thanked as she sat down at the head of the table. Directly across from her sitting at the other head was Padmé, who had changed out of her Queen Amidala robes and was wearing a more comfortable navy blue long sleeved high collar gown, her brunette curly hair was pulled back with a headband. Anakin took up seat next to his wife. "Hello daddy!" Luke and Leia greeted. Anakin warmly greeted his children back and kissed Padmé gently on the lips. The astromech droid R2-D2 approached Queen Apailana and beeped.

"Artoo says he'll take your order," The protocol droid C-3PO translated.

Apailana raised an eyebrow. "We owe our lives to this droid and he's playing waiter? That doesn't sit well with me."

The astromech droid responded with a series of pleasant sounds. "Artoo says he wishes to serve you," Threepeo translated.

Apailana smiled and patted Artoo on his dome. "R2-D2, once again we owe our lives to you. Queen Amidala once commended you, and I shall do the same. Your service and what you did for us will be noted in the official records. And... Do you really wish to bring me lunch?"

Artoo whistled happily at the Queen.

"Very well, I would like to have Theed Waffles, Nubian scrambled eggs, with a side of toast and some orange juice to drink," Apailana said as she placed her order. Artoo beeped before rolling off with Threepeo in tow.

"Breakfast?" Jané asked with surprise.

"I skipped it this morning, and you know breakfast is my favorite meal of the day," Apailana commented.

Padmé looked over at her husband and squeezed his hand gently. "It's OK mommy," Luke said gently as he leaned over and hugged his mother. She had to remind herself that her children being Force sensitive could sense all her feelings and emotions. The events over the past couple days had taken their toll on her: From Naboo falling and the deaths of most of Apailana's handmaidens, to seeing another young woman being forcibly subjugated by Palpatine to be his puppet Queen of Naboo. He also displayed complete disregard for the rule of law by suspending the Nubian constitution. To Padmé it felt like Palpatine was thumbing his nose at everything she devoted her life to and mocking her.

"Milady?" Dormé's voice called out.

Padmé was snapped away from her thoughts and turned to look at her former handmaiden. Dormé then placed a holo camera on the table. "Milady, I've been holding this since the battle in the hanger. Would you like to see what's on it?"

Padmé had nearly forgotten about the camera she asked Dormé to pick up from a fallen RSF officer during the battle in the hanger bay. "Oh, please, let's see what's on it," she said as her curiosity began to set in.

Dormé pressed a few buttons and a holo image projected out. What the group saw was nothing short of stunning: It was Padmé, manning a repeating blaster cannon while wearing a fancy aquamarine dress with a cape which was flowing behind her.

Anakin set his glass down and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Padmé... That's... I'm having that painted on the side of my starfighter!"

A slightly surprised Padmé looked over at her husband and blushed. "Really?!"

Anakin nodded enthusiastically in response.

"That gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'dressed to kill'," Obi-Wan remarked.

An amazed Queen Apailana leaned forward with a look of wonder on her face as she looked at the image more closely. "We have to circulate this picture throughout the Alliance! This can be a major morale booster for us. 'Padmé the Defender'."

"Padmé the Angel," Anakin corrected as he raised his glass.

"I just have one question," Sabé said.

Padmé looked at her cousin with a raised brow. "What's that?"

"Can I borrow that dress?"

Padmé laughed at her cousin's question. "I think I'll have to get it cleaned first, but sure."

A short while later Artoo came rolling back in and brought Queen Apailana her lunch, which consisted of breakfast foods. She thanked the droid and began to enjoy her meal while conversing with the group. Ahsoka was still recovering from her injuries and in the absence of bacta, she would have to take it very easy and rest up the old-fashioned way. Doctor Nerlassa was very specific, only light duty for the young Jedi.

Dormé looked over at Padmé and said something softly to her, the Alliance founder and leader nodded in response.

"Excuse me your Highness?" Dormé asked in her soft and gentle voice.

Queen Apailana looked over at Amadé's older sister.

"I know you are shorthanded right now, and I would like to volunteer my services to you as a handmaiden," Dormé said.

"Dormé?" Amadé asked in surprise.

"I discussed it with Padmé and she's fine with it. She says it's my decision."

Apailana curled her brows into a slight frown, she did not like seeing Amadé's older sister being dragged into this situation. "What about your life back on Naboo? You're engaged yes?"

At the Queen's words Dormé unconsciously began playing with her engagement ring on her left hand. "Yes, I am your Highness."

"Then we should find a way to get you back on Naboo, so you can be reunited with your fiancé. I'm sure he's absolutely worried sick about you!"

Before anyone could say a word, Anakin inserted himself in the discussion. "With all due respect your Highness, I don't think that would be possible right now. If Dormé were to return, even in a small shuttle it would be suicide for her. Given the amount of Imperial troops in the area we'd have to wait for the situation to calm down a little before we could even attempt to send Dormé back. Frankly her best chance would be to travel as a passenger on a transport under a false identity, just in case the Empire has gotten wind she is now helping us."

At her husband's words Padmé's heart sank, she brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh my... My family... I hope they're all right. I hope the Empire doesn't take reprisal out on them because of what I've done..."

Anakin came over and gently rubbed her wife's shoulder comfortingly. "As soon as we can send a transmission to them, I promise we will. I'm worried about them too."

Padmé placed a hand over her husband's which was resting on her shoulder and softly nodded before turning her attention back to Queen Apailana and Dormé.

Apailana lowered her eyes in regret for a moment, seemingly accepting the present situation and knowing there wasn't anything she could do. Apailana then met eyes with Dormé. "I do hope you understand what you've gotten yourself into Dormé."

The former handmaiden nodded. "I do your Highness. I love and care for Padmé deeply, when I heard she was in trouble I had to help. I had to listen to my heart. And right now, I know you need extra help. For the time being until I can return to Naboo, I'd like to serve as one of your handmaidens."

Apailana smiled. She was beginning to like Amadé's older sister. "Well then, I most graciously accept you into the service of Naboo's Royal Court. Jané, please have her fitted for a handmaiden gown of my court. I think we have a few extra on board."

Jané stood up from the table and bowed respectfully to Queen Apailana. "Yes, your highness." She then turned to Dormé. "If you'll please come with me." Dormé then bowed to the Queen and disappeared with Jané.

A rather flabbergasted Amadé looked on.

"Are you all right Amadé?" Apailana asked.

"Oh, yes your Highness. It's just going to feel weird having my older sister around as a handmaiden of the court."

"Are you worried I will have her give you orders? Because I can assure you that can be arranged," Apailana teased.

Amadé would never dare defy the Queen, no matter the situation. "I - if that is your will your Highness."

"Do not worry Amadé, you have served with me for three years. You and Jané are my two senior handmaidens now."

A short time later Jané came back into the main hold and presented Dormé, attired now in a lavender handmaiden robe and gown of Apailana's court.

"Dormé, please raise your right hand," Queen Apailana instructed. "Now, please repeat after me: I, a citizen of Naboo, joining the ranks of the handmaidens of the Royal court, do hereby take the oath of allegiance, and do solemnly vow to be honest, brave, disciplined, and vigilant, to protect and defend the Queen of Naboo against all enemies, foreign and domestic. As a handmaiden I vow to defend her courageously, skillfully, and honorably, without sparing my blood to achieve her safety, and to care for the Queen of Naboo selflessly. And if through evil intent I break this solemn oath, then let the stern punishment of Nubian law fall upon me."

Dormé lifted her right hand and repeated the handmaidens oath word-for-word.

Afterwards Queen Apailana smiled. "Welcome to the service of the Royal court Dormé, Naboo thanks you. Please, take your seat next to me." There was a brief applause as Dormé sat down at the table next to her sister Amadé, who gently nudged her sister.

"Welcome to the fold," Amadé whispered.

Before the group could resume their conversation Threepeo approached the table. "I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but Artoo has picked up a coded transmission on the comm. channel. It is addressed to the Alliance, but it is a code not used by either the Empire or the Alliance. The transmission is in fact coming from an ancient and archaic bandwidth that hasn't been used for centuries. If Artoo wasn't watching the computer, it most likely would have gone undetected."

"Well, then it appears to be our lucky day, if someone is trying to reach out to us that is. What does it say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've only been able to decipher a few parts of it, but it appears to be coming from Naboo."

At this Padmé perked up. "Naboo!?"

"Yes, Miss Padmé, the transmission includes locations of Imperial garrisons and word of a new mystery project the Empire is undertaking on Naboo," Threepeo then walked over to a nearby monitor and activated it. A map of Theed displayed that showed locations of Imperial garrisons and troop numbers.

As the group looked at the map and transmission Ahsoka turned to Anakin. "Who do you think sent this transmission?"

"It could be a sympathizer serving in the Imperial military," Anakin suggested.

"Or it could be a cleverly laid trap to get lure us," Obi-Wan countered.

"Always the pessimist Master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan raised his index finger. "I prefer the term 'cautious'."

"Can you send a transmission back?" Jamillia questioned.

Threepeo turned to the defrocked Nubian Senator. "Yes, Senator we can send a reply. Of course, I suggest masking the signal, so our location remains hidden."

Queen Apailana was examining the monitor with great interest, running her index finger across the screen as she read the text. She stopped when she came to a certain line of text. She gently grabbed Padmé by the arm. "Look at this! It says here the Empire is preparing to undertake some sort of classified scientific experiment deep beneath the surface of Naboo!" Padmé and Apailana both exchanged looks in reaction.

"What could the Empire possibly be up to?" Padmé asked in morbid curiosity.

"The text doesn't say, at least there is no further information at this time," Apailana said with disappointment.

Padmé turned to the protocol droid. "Threepeo, I want you and Artoo prepare a response to our mystery sender. Tell them we've received their transmission, we are most thankful for this information and are glad have an inside ally. Ask if it's possible for us to receive more information about the upcoming classified science experiment beneath the surface of Naboo. I want to know what the Empire is planning."

"We'll prepare a draft of your response right away Miss Padmé," Threepeo replied politely.

Queen Apailana and Padmé sat back down at the table, along with everyone else. "I'm grateful we have a new ally on Naboo... If the information turns out to be reliable that is and not a trap. But I'm cautiously optimistic," the Queen stated as she gazed upon everyone else.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Obi-Wan replied as he stroked his chin.

"You always have a bad feeling about everything Master," Anakin replied.

"That's because my former apprentice while I hope for the best, experience has taught me to expect the worst."

Sabé looked over at her fiancé, but before she could respond a soft music began playing throughout the starship. Padmé instantly recognized the music as the instrumental rendition of the Nubian folk song 'Royal Pride and Beauty.' The song was composed shortly after Padmé had led her people to freedom over the Trade Federation sixteen years prior.

"Artoo thought this would elevate everyone's mood," Threepeo said as he peeked his head out from around a corner.

 _Bless that little droid._ Padmé thought to herself as the song steadily grew louder.

Sabé took the initiative and began singing the first stanza:

"Up in the heavens,  
birds hear the sky rumble!  
The clouds are humming.  
Chrome chariot descending.  
Make way for the Queen!"

Padmé joined in singing the next chorus and looked at Apailana.

"Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!  
Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!"

Amadé jumped in next:

"You crossed the Verend and into Theed.  
Now rushing the palace steps of marble.  
As unstoppable and mighty,  
like the manes of our wild steeds.  
Your blaster strikes the occupier,  
Like the wind through wild reeds!"

Jané sang the following chorus:

"Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!  
Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!"

By now Padmé had begun a slow and steady clapping, and others followed suit as Jamillia took her turn:

"On the ground beasts roar.  
In the sky star pilots sing!  
The rain is leaden and dense.  
With heart of stone and fire,  
you remind us royalty never loses composure,  
with your triumphant battles now over!"

Apailana, now clapping along with the others sang the final chorus:

"Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!  
Oh, maiden heaven,  
you're our Queen, our pride and beauty!  
Ride!  
Save our people!  
Royal gown flowing as you fly!"

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka all shared a look before Anakin turned his attention to his wife. "Wow, Padmé, I've never heard that song before, it's beautiful."

"It's a Nubian folk song 'Royal Pride and Beauty.'" She said with a smile.

"It's a relatively modern one, it was written shortly after Padmé led our people to freedom during the Battle of Naboo. I can't tell you how many times I sung it as a little girl. The song is about her," Queen Apailana added.

"I gathered that, but I've never heard you sing it before," Anakin said curiously to his wife.

"Ani, you know I'm tone deaf! But I feel more comfortable if I am singing in a group, or just by myself" Padmé replied.

Anakin then leaned in closer to his wife and spoke in a soft voice. "So that would explain the cracked mirror in our bathroom," he teased.

Padmé playfully nudged her husband on the shoulder as Luke and Leia giggled.

Anakin has always appreciated the wonders and beauty that the planet Naboo held. He once remarked to Padmé that if that planet was his home he would never want to leave. And after living there for three years with his family he didn't want to leave either. He had fallen in love with Padmé's homeworld and adopted it. The planet's culture was just as rich and colorful as the lives its citizens lived.

Apailana stood up from her chair and addressed the group. "Well, if this starship is going to ever descend from the heavens and triumphantly return to Naboo we'll need repairs."

"I spoke with Captain Deens already your Highness and he's sending us over engineers and spare parts to repair your Royal starship," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin however realized that wouldn't be enough. The Jedi Knight ran a hand through his hair before he looked over at Queen Apailana. "Your Highness, if I may suggest. This Alliance needs more ships right now, and we have the perfect chance to impress your Royal starship into our fleet. I propose we retrofit your starship with armament to make it a powerful gunship capable of defending itself if need be."

Padmé was a little surprised at her husband's radical suggestion. "Anakin, this starship is a symbol of peace, not war! It's always been that way for the Naboo! We're a peace-loving people after all."

"I understand that completely Angel, and that's what I love about the Naboo. You didn't go looking for war, not sixteen years ago, and certainly not now, but war has found us. The Queen is going to need a starship that is significantly protected, and carry enough firepower to make enemies think twice before attacking her," Anakin then turned to look directly at Apailana. "Your Highness, given the situation that has been thrust upon us, it is time for you to become a warrior, like my wife, Padmé Amidala before you. If Naboo and our galaxy is to be free once more, you'll need to pick up a blaster and fight with us."

Padmé, coming to terms with the present realities and realizing her husband was right, nodded in agreement with him. "My husband brings up irrefutable points your Highness. It is with a heavy heart I say this... I agree that for the time being we should have the Royal starship retrofitted with weapons, weapons that will give us the firepower to fight for our freedom. Naboo strong."

Apailana brought a hand to her face and tucked her bangs behind her ear, revealing her cheek scar in the process. She already had entered the battle in the defense of her homeworld, and had the scar to prove it. She was prepared to do whatever was required to free her people and the galaxy from the Emperor's tyranny. She looked over at Padmé and the rest, unwavering determination burning within her chocolate eyes. "Naboo strong."

Inside the Theed Royal Palace, Lady Nadara, or rather Barriss Offee was lying on top of her bed in the Royal guest chambers. On a small tablet she was reviewing classified information about Imperial projects, she flipped the pages of her screen and gazed over various projects: 'Project Galaxy', 'Project Ranger', 'Project Stoneheart', she then stopped when she came to one that especially caught her attention, 'Project Stardust'. Of the few projects she had on her list, this was the only one that was locked, or rather it lacked any available information. Which meant it was a project so secret that any information about it was kept at a centralized location, and under the strictest control. Barriss frowned as she looked at her screen. "What are you up to Master?" She said to herself. Her lack of knowledge of Project Stardust was a worrying sign to her. She was the Emperor's hand, as such she was privy to all the secrets in the Empire. But this only confirmed even more her suspicions Palpatine increasingly lacked trust in her. As for the other three projects, she knew about Project Ranger and Project Stoneheart, the former was a small arms weapons project, the other was exploring more efficient hyperdrive travel. However, Project Galaxy was a new one in the database she managed to acquire, courtesy of using her mind trick on an Imperial officer. She tapped her screen and more information about Project Galaxy displayed on her screen. What displayed were the Empire's plans for its new science experiment for Naboo. As she read her comlink beeped. She grabbed it on her nightstand and only a small text message displayed on the screen. "Received your message, whoever you are, the Alliance thanks you."

Barriss smiled, her plan had worked. She had tuned her comlink frequency to a very old and low frequency bandwidth, one that had not been in use for centuries. She knew the Empire would not be actively engaged in looking for such anachronistic signals, but someone, somewhere in the Alliance just possibly might. She knew it was a shot in the dark, but it was the only one she had. She breathed a great sigh of relief to see her gamble had paid off. Barriss grabbed her tablet and selected Project Galaxy and transferred its file to her comlink, but something else caught her eye - it was a schedule of Emperor Palpatine's upcoming appointments and appearances. Her eyes then grew wide. "That's it!" She said excitedly.

Aboard the Royal Starship, Queen Apailana had convened a special meeting with her group and Captain Deens via the comm. channel. The group was discussing the latest batch of information received to them by their newest 'spy' on Naboo. The datastream they received about Project Galaxy was most alarming: The Empire was planning on constructing a new science facility deep beneath the surface of Naboo to conduct an experiment in opening a dimensional gateway into another universe. The mineral compositions of Naboo made this experiment ideal in order to channel the gateway needed. However, the construction of such a large and vast facility would take several years to complete.

"Why would the Emperor want to open a gateway to another universe?" Nadé Jamillia questioned.

"Perhaps he's looking for new worlds to conquer? Or the acquisition of new technologies?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Whatever it is, I am deeply disturbed by this new piece of information I don't want my homeworld being used for such purposes. Who knows what could happen?" Queen Apailana stated, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Agreed, but perhaps our new spy can work on engaging in subterfuge for us? Or maybe even recruit more people to our cause? If we could establish an underground resistance movement on Naboo it just might be a thorn enough in Palpatine's side he may abandon the project," a hopeful Padmé said.

"Establish the Nubian Underground? You don't think that's asking too much of our new friend do you?" Sabé asked.

Amadé turned to Padmé's cousin. "It's worth looking into nevertheless. Our situation is fairly desperate right now."

"Which brings us to the next piece of information," Deens began as he pressed a button. A holo image of a star chart then displayed before the group. "As you know from our latest intel Emperor Palpatine will be attending in four weeks the grand unveiling of the new Galactic power station in the Alfa cluster. The cluster is home to a giant black hole. Apparently, the Empire has found a way to use it as a source of energy. In order to keep the station protected from the black hole's massive gravity, the Empire has erected artificial gravity forcefields to protect anyone and anything from falling into the event horizon. If we can sabotage these forcefields the Emperor would be in for a very nasty surprise during his visit."

Padmé was floored by the news. "If that's true, this could be our chance to give the Emperor a knockdown blow and rid the galaxy of him once and for all! We can't pass this chance up!"

Deens looked over at the founder of the Alliance. "Nor are we going to Milady. I've already contacted the rest of our fleet, we can be standing by to give the Emperor everything we got when he arrives. If we disrupt the gravity forcefield generators his escort massive fleet will no doubt be crushed by the black hole's gravity. Not even a Sith can defy its power," the _Liberator's_ captain asserted with confidence.

"Will my starship be retrofitted in time to partake in the battle?" Apailana asked.

"I'll see to it the armaments are installed in time. Your Royal starship can provide fire support for the _Liberator_. I think I can even manage to have a chrome plated proton torpedo tube launcher installed on the underside, so it matches the rest of the craft," Deens replied.

Apailana smiled. "Then I will be most grateful for your expediency Captain!"

"It's settled then, I'll have our spy network find a way to sabotage those forcefield generators and in four weeks, we strike. Meeting adjourned," Padmé said as she stood up. _In four weeks the nightmare will be over, in four weeks you will meet retribution, Sheev Palpatine._

"It's been a long day, I think I will retire for the evening," Apailana said as she stood up from her chair at the head of the table. "My handmaidens, you've more than earned yourself a little rest time. Please relax and enjoy the rest of the evening, I will see to myself."

"Pleasant dreams your Highness," Dormé wished as everyone in the room bowed respectfully to the Queen before she departed for her quarters.

After the Queen left the main hold Padmé turned to Amadé. "Amadé, may I speak to you in private?"

The handmaiden was caught off guard by the Alliance leader's request. _Me? What does she wish to talk to me about?_ She thought to herself. "Of course, Milady," Amadé said, trying not to sound flustered as she stood up from the table. She and Padmé made their way to an adjacent corridor. Amadé looked at Padmé with her brown almond eyes. Amadé was close to Padmé's height, maybe a centimeter or two taller, depending on the shoes she wore.

"Amadé, I want to apologize for my outburst the other day... I regret arguing with you. I... Was just so angry at the situation, and I'm always composed. But when I saw him... Saw Palpatine yesterday it triggered a response in me I wasn't expecting."

Amadé was taken aback at Padmé's display of humility. Here was a living legend on their homeworld, the leader of the Alliance, and she was apologizing to her, a simple handmaiden personally. "Padmé, it's OK. I understand... I would feel the same way as you if I were in your shoes. I'm sorry too... I reacted angerly to you because I'm still hurting from the loss of my friends, my sisters... More than you know. Us handmaidens are like family, we all take care of one another and the Queen, as I'm sure you know."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, and I think you're one of the finest handmaidens I've had the privilege of knowing."

A gentle smile formed across Amadé's face before she gave Padmé a hug. "Thank you Padmé." The Alliance leader then walked back into the main hold and departed for her quarters with her husband and children, leaving the grief-stricken handmaiden to herself. All Amadé wanted to do was drown her sorrow...

Queen Apailana entered her Royal quarters, removed her tiara and gently placed it back inside a jewelry box inside the dresser. She decided this evening she would take a soothing bubble bath. She needed something that would relax her and take her mind off recent events. After the tub had filled to its desired position she stepped in. Apailana let out a long and soothing sigh as she felt the hot water and bubbles relax her tense muscles. She took hold of the soapy water and began splashing her face and washing away her Royal court makeup. The feeling of being without her makeup felt extremely liberating. She was most relieved to be free from its confines at the present moment. All she wanted at that very moment was to forget about being Queen. The demands and stress that had befallen her at the moment was beginning to strain her psyche. "Got to keep going," she told herself softly as she began washing her hair.

After Apailana had finished bathing she stepped out of the tub, dried herself off and changed into a comfortable, yet elegant long white colored satin nightgown. The gown featured lavender colored lace along the bodice and shoulder straps. She walked over to her nightstand which displayed the individual photographs of her fallen handmaidens. She looked at each one carefully and ran her slender fingers over their faces. She paused when she picked up Morté's photograph and gazed at it for almost a minute before setting it gently beside Natalé's.

Eletré Apailana then recited her vow: "My dear sisters... I love each and every one of you, and by your lives I swear I will earn your sacrifice and live my life to the fullest and so that it has meaning." She took her index and middle fingers, kissed them and placed them on the face of Morté's photograph, she repeated this gesture for each of her other fallen handmaidens before walking back over to her dresser, retrieved her Jedi Knight doll and crawled into bed. She clutched onto her doll for comfort. Out there she always maintained a strong, regal, and composed nature. She was Queen Apailana of Naboo. However, in private and under the makeup she was simply Eletré, maiden of Naboo. And right now, that's all she wanted to be.

Eletré closed her eyes and imagined she was in a forest meadow with her lover. He was a young Jedi Knight who bore a resemblance to Anakin Skywalker. She was dressed in a blue and purple floral print off-the-shoulder gown. Ribbons decorated the waist and corset of her gown and wrapped in an "X" pattern over her shoulders across her back. Her face was blemish free, and without her cheek scar. Her wavy hair was parted to the side, with a decorative brass metal butterfly hairclip resting against the left side. She laughed and took her lover by the hands and spun around with him in circles until the two collapsed onto the ground together. She lay on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Eletré giggled before leaning down and kissing her lover passionately. After a moment she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She smiled and ran her hands across his chest. _Is this how Padmé feels?_ She thought as she felt her lover. He gently took her by the shoulders and carefully rolled her over onto her back. He leaned down and kissed her on the neck. "Oh!" Eletré moaned softly as she ran her fingers through her lover's long hair. He gently ran his fingers across her body and began caressing her breasts with his fingers. His touch sent shivers down her spine. "More!" she whispered breathlessly as he kissed across her shoulders. Her lover then reached down and lifted the hem of her skirt and glided a hand up and over one of her legs - which felt as smooth as Nubian silk to the touch. As he glided his hand up her leg she quickened her breathing in anticipation.

Eletré's fantasy continued to play out in her mind, it was one she would keep inside the deepest tapestry of her heart and not disclose with anybody - not even the Skywalkers. This was a fantasy meant only for her, and she hoped it would come true one day soon.

 **Author's note:** _I really hope everyone enjoyed the song I wrote "Royal Pride and Beauty". I wanted to push myself to the limits of what I can do, and while I am not a professional song writer (or writer in general), I do hope it was one that was enjoyable and meaningful to you. The song alludes to what Padmé did in Episode I (and chrome chariot of course being a direct reference to her Royal starship). I have also decided to feature more Apailana, as from your feedback I see she has quickly become a beloved fan favorite character! To me she's perhaps the most enjoyable character to write in my story. Please tell me in your reviews and feedback why you like her character. I'm curious to know what makes her so appealing in your eyes._


	27. Chapter 27

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"He who trades freedom for security deserves neither".

Chapter XXVII

Inside the Senate Rotunda on the Imperial capital world of Coruscant there was shouting and chaos. The Senate had just reconvened from its recess and was discussion the rebellion on Naboo.

"The Senate will come to order!" Mas Amedda, Grand Vizier of the Empire declared within the Emperor's central podium as he slammed his staff onto the floor. The thud resonating throughout the entire Rotunda like a large gavel.

Emperor Palpatine raised his hands as the House began to quiet down. "Stewards of the Galactic Empire, calm yourselves. The incident that occurred on Naboo was the result of terrorist rebels seeking to undermine our Order. Throughout our Galactic Empire these rebels have sought to disrupt the precious peace we have all worked so hard to achieve! Fortunately, our brave Imperial soldiers have crushed the insurrection on Naboo and have restored order!" Palpatine's authoritative voice boomed off the walls like a powerful thunderclap throughout the Rotunda.

"And what of suspending the Nubian constitution!?" Senator Bail Organa shouted from his hover pod.

"The chair does not recognize the representative from Alderaan at this time! Sit down Senator Organa!" The Galactic Emperor commanded. Bail Organa had become a thorn in Palpatine's side for a time now. At worst the Emperor suspected he was actively working with the Rebel Alliance, at best he was a sympathizer. He had his Imperial Security Bureau keep a close watch on him, however they had been unable to gather any evidence that Senator Organa was involved in anything treasonous.

Bail gave the Emperor an angry glance as he sat down. It must have struck a deep chord with Palpatine that his homeworld of Naboo couldn't even follow him. The Emperor was beginning to fear the Alliance, and thus was stepping up his military patrols and propaganda against them.

Palpatine then turned to address the rest of the Imperial Senate. "However, to ease whatever doubts some of you here might have, I will answer your question Senator Organa. The situation on Naboo has warranted swift and decisive action. I have therefore suspended the Nubian constitution until we can stabilize the situation on the planet and purge all traitors from the government. The treachery on Naboo ran all the way into the halls of the Theed Royal palace! Queen Apailana herself was harboring none other than the traitor Padmé Amidala! The founder and leader of the Rebel Alliance terrorist organization!"

A few of the Senators then began to heckle Padmé Admidala. "Rebel scum!" A voice shouted from inside the Rotunda.

Emperor Palpatine continued his speech: "Padmé Amidala! Who was once the greatest hero of Naboo! Who saved my planet from the invasion of the Trade Federation 16 years ago fell from grace, she chose the path of treason... But what may be worse, was she managed to infect Queen Apailana with her treason! It keeps me up at night, what she did. But I assure you, this only strengthens my resolve! Padmé Amidala is a menace to the galaxy, and I will not rest until she is captured and executed for her crimes!"

The Rotunda then erupted in cheers and applause. Several senators stood up and began chanting "Kill!" "Kill!" "Kill!"

Upon the crowd's chanting Emperor Palpatine raised his arms to the ceiling as if he were gaining an inevitable triumph.

Bail Organa leered at Emperor Palpatine with antipathy from his hover pod. "So, this is what we've become? A bloodthirsty mob," he said to his aids as half the Senate began singing 'Glory to the Empire'." As Palpatine delivered his speech Bail carefully observed that the vendetta Palpatine had against Padmé Amidala seemed deeply personal in nature. He was trying so hard to assassinate her character. She had gotten to him, and in a very profound way. As Bail listened on he realized it wasn't so much the Alliance Palpatine was afraid of - it was her.

After he had finished addressing the Imperial Senate, Palpatine stood at the edge of his large window in his Executive Office and watched the speeders flying across the cityscape. His thoughts dwelling on a certain former Nubian Queen and Senator. He had errored, he had underestimated Padmé Amidala's ability to organize and rally a resistance against him, a resistance that was now becoming a major threat to his New Order. Of course, Padmé only represented a threat to him politically, there was nothing she could do to harm him physically. Her husband however, the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was still at large and possessed the power to destroy him. That would all change however, once his new young Anakin clone was mature enough to take his place at the Emperor's side.

Palpatine did have to give Padmé credit. She had beauty, brains, and charisma. In fact, he would even go as far as to argue she was his political equal, one who could rival him on the stage of politics. _Who would have thought such fiery tenacity lay within such a petite body?_ He thought to himself. However, it was that fiery spirit he admired so much about Padmé. He had thoroughly enjoyed breaking that spirit a few years back. And he was going to break it again. Three years ago, he had briefly deprived her of her will, and now he was going to deprive her of something she could never get back; her family.

Something else was also troubling the Galactic Emperor. It was his apprentice. She was becoming increasingly unreliable. When he was on Naboo he had sensed she had been shaken and her loyalty perhaps wasn't what it once was. The Emperor slowly turned to meet his Grand Vizier.

"Amedda, I think it's time to strike at the heart of the Rebel Alliance."

"What do you propose your Imperial Majesty?"

Palpatine's amber eyes almost seemed to glow from within his hooded Sith robe. "The time has come to have the Naberrie family arrested. Along with Apailana's mother, Rosé Edinya. And we'll even throw in the fiancé of Dormé Alabrie for good measure. We will then deliver an ultimatum to the Rebel leaders: Surrender or watch their families die." Palpatine then chuckled. "Of course, Padmé Amidala is much too smart to surrender. She knows we'd kill both her and her family, instead I want her to know it was her choice that damned her family."

"We should have our soldiers arrest them right away," Amedda suggested.

"No, no," Palpatine said as he raised his left hand and pointed at Amedda as he slowly approached him. "Instead I will contact my apprentice... This can serve as a loyalty test for her. I have sensed her faith might have been waning recently."

"And if she doesn't comply?" Amedda asked.

"Then we will kill her, along with the Naberrie family and the rest," Palpatine replied coldly.

Inside the Royal palace on Theed, Barriss Offee was lying on her bed reading that morning's security report. There wasn't anything serious, just a few acts of vandalism. One of the buildings in Theed had been spray painted with the words "Amidala lives!" Another had "Naboo strong!" The latter phrase was becoming synonymous with the growing Nubian dissidents who were not happy with the Imperial occupation.

She set the security report aside and began tapping her chin with her index finger as she lay in thought. She had received a request from the Alliance to help establish some Nubian underground resistance. Barriss wasn't sure if she was even in a position to achieve it. She was after all the Emperor's Hand, the defacto number 2 person in the Empire. Who would trust her? And all it would take is for one traitor in the organization to rat her out and she'd be finished.

As she lay in thought a knock came at her door. "Who is it?" Barriss asked as she sat up.

"Lieutenant Kroninburg Milady. Her Royal Highness wants to tour the city streets this morning and your presence has been requested," the male voice from behind her door spoke in a firm military manner.

"I will be out shortly," Barriss replied as she got up and grabbed her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. She was not looking forward to seeing Queen Servana this morning. For Barriss, being around the mind-slaved Queen was extremely unsettling. Mirala Andrierrie, was once a lively Nubian maiden, aspiring politician who was kidnapped, had her life essence drained and was transformed into Queen Servana; political puppet for Emperor Palpatine. She had witnessed her master deprive her of her will. Of all her master's abilities, that was the one that frightened her the most. What had happened to Mirala reminded Barriss of when she was under the influence of a Geonosian brain worm: Being fully aware, but unable to control your body. Being stripped of all individuality and self-identity. You lived only to carry out the will of the string puller. To Barriss, that fate which had befallen Mirala was worse than death. Perhaps that is why then she held so much empathy for Mirala, and thus could not tolerate what he master had done to her.

Barriss straightened her black Sith trappings and checked herself in the mirror, satisfied she looked presentable she opened the door and greeted Lieutenant Kroninburg. He was a young man, in his mid-twenties, green eyes, and served as attaché to Colonel Braxton, commander of the Imperial garrison stationed on Naboo.

As the two walked outside the palace to meet the Queen, Barriss continued her thoughts about her master. She asked herself what was the definition of pure evil. Was it anger? Hate? Barriss realized she was being too simplistic, while those were inherently powerful emotions, they weren't necessarily evil. For example, being angry about an injustice might inspire one to take a positive course of action to correct it. No, pure evil was something that could only be described as the complete absence of a human quality, a complete disconnect. That something she concluded was apathy. The complete inability to feel or associate with your fellow person, like her master Darth Sidious, or more commonly known as Emperor Sheev Palpatine.

While walking outside the palace grounds Barriss noticed an ant hill. _Insects might be mindless, but not soulless._ She thought, Mirala had been rendered both when she was forcibly made into Queen Servana by her master. Barriss could still hear the young woman's pleading cries for help when she tried to free her mind. Her master's hold on the young maiden however was just too strong. Nevertheless, Barriss refused to give up.

Barriss approached a clearing in front of the palace where Queen Servana was waiting, along with a detachment of Imperial stormtroopers, Colonel Braxton, Queen Servana and her handmaidens. Barriss stopped before the Queen and took the edges of her skirt and greeted the Queen with a curtsey. "Good morning your Highness."

Queen Servana only stared blankly straight ahead, her dull blue eyes were sullen and lifeless. "Good morning Lady Nadara. Thank you for joining us this morning," she spoke in her hypnotized voice.

That soulless voice sent shivers down Barriss' spine. Servana was wearing her blood red and black colored strapless gown with detached sleeves, her face painted in its usual sinister looking Royal court makeup pattern. She looked unrecognizable from the young woman Barriss had first seen when she was brought before her master. The former Sith apprentice then glanced over at Permé, Servana's chief handmaiden. She stood there with her hood up over head, but the rest of her cloak was thrown back. She looked smug, and arrogant. Barriss had only encountered Permé a few times, but she did not have a good impression of the young woman. Permé was very self-centered, obnoxious, and lusted for power.

"Your Highness, your security detail is prepared. We can begin the tour of the city streets whenever you're ready," Barriss stated as she tried to push her feelings of unease into the back of her mind.

"Splendid, Lady Nadara, you may lead on," Queen Servana replied.

Barriss turned around, greeted Colonel Braxton and then began organizing the troops into a protective formation around the Queen and her handmaidens. Afterwards, Barriss led the group out and onto the main street of Theed.

While touring the city the group came past a building that had been graffitied: "Amidala lives!"

Colonel Braxton, who was walking alongside scoffed in indignation. "The traitor Amidala hopefully won't be alive much longer. And can we get someone to clean that up?"

Barriss did not meet eye contact with the Imperial Colonel, she continued to look straight ahead and over at the crowd, remaining alert for any disgruntled civilian who might attack them. "I'll look into it Colonel," she acknowledged.

As the group continued to walk Barriss observed some of the citizens who were going about their morning business gave them disapproving looks. A few pointed and murmured amongst themselves. She could feel in the Force most everyone there felt deep resentment towards them, and she did not feel comfortable being amongst the city crowd.

"Fake Queen!" A man's voice called out. Colonel Braxton then raised his hand. Signaling for the group to stop. Braxton then pointed to a young man who shouted the offending comment.

"Bring him here!" The Colonel ordered as two stormtroopers broke formation, grabbed him and brought him before the group. "I'd like to think your parents taught you a thing or two about manners. That woman over there is your monarch, she is your leader, and you will show her proper respect."

The young man then spat in Colonel Braxton's face. "Apailana is my Queen! Not this… This puppet! Resist the Imperial occupation! Amidala lives! Naboo strong!"

Braxton pulled out his blaster pistol and then executed the young man on the spot. A few onlooking Nubian civilians gasped at the sight, a small child also began crying. The Colonel however was not phased. "And the same goes to anyone here who insults her Royal Highness and spreads treason!"

Barriss looked into the crowd and could see the anger as well as fear in the faces of the civilians on the street. She then glanced down at the body of the young man who had just been shot. _I was responsible for his death._ She thought remorsefully. She was responsible for all of what was happening on Naboo. She had lead the invasion back when she was a loyal apprentice to the Emperor, any subsequent blood here was all on her hands. She had finally come to a decision after wrestling with her conscience, she could not allow the evil that was occurring on Naboo to continue. She would help the Alliance to establish an underground resistance on Naboo. It would require her to keep her identity hidden, but she was determined now to find a way.

She did not say a word as she signaled to the group to continue the tour of the city. As they walked Barriss glanced back at Queen Servana for a moment. Servana looked as if she were a walking corpse, and that's literally what she was. _Mindless and soulless._ Barriss couldn't help but wonder if her master had done this to anyone else previously.

After the group had concluded their city tour they made their way back to the Royal palace. Barriss could see Governor Rintle scampering towards them from the palace steps.

"Your Highness, Lady Nadara, the Emperor wishes for you two to make contact with him."

"We will do so in the throne room," Servana replied.

The two women made their way into the throne room where Servana activated the HoloNet. A large holographic image of Emperor Palpatine gazed upon them with cold malevolent eyes. "Queen Servana, Lady Nadara, hello."

The two women fell to one knee, Servana looked up at the Emperor's hologram with a blank expression on her face. "Hello, your Imperial Majesty. How can I serve the Empire today?"

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Barriss said, trying to keep her façade of loyalty up.

"Lady Nadara, I have a new assignment for you. Go and arrest the entire Naberrie family, you are also to arrest the mother of Queen Apailana, Rosé Edinya. Finally, arrest a young man named Ravio Malthren, he is the fiancé of a former handmaiden of Padmé Amidala who is now assisting her. I want you then to send a transmission throughout the galaxy that you are holding the family members of the leaders of the Alliance. If they do not surrender themselves, you will execute their respective family members."

"What a most excellent suggestion," Servana said in her inflectionless voice.

Barriss, her back to the wall now had no choice but to agree to go along with her master. "It will be done my Master."

The Galactic Emperor looked upon his apprentice with almost suspicion. "I want to be absolutely clear on this, are you prepared to go all the way Lady Nadara?"

Barriss did not hesitate. "Yes, yes, I am prepared to go all the way, my good Emperor."

Palpatine grinned in response. "Good, good, I knew I could count on you." He then turned to Queen Servana and smiled wickedly before ending the transmission.

 _Oh no…_ Barriss thought. She knew full well her master was testing her. _He must have sensed my waning faith and wants to ascertain if I am still a loyal subject of his or not._ She felt now as if the Emperor had pushed her into a corner, how could she possibly get herself out of this desperate situation? She would have to find a way, lest more innocent blood be on her hands.

Barriss turned on her heel and departed from the Royal throne room. As she walked down the main hall she caught eye of Permé, who was simply lounging on one of the sofas, she had removed her shoes and was resting her feet over the end of the sofa. Barriss frowned disapprovingly. She had only known Permé for a few days and already she was beginning to see that often Permé saw herself as the Queen in the palace.

An irritated Barriss began to approach the handmaiden. "What are you doing?"

Permé held up a book that read 'My diary', on the cover.

"Is that-"

"Apailana's diary? Yup, I'm reading all her personal thoughts. What a delicate little flower she is. Listen to this: Today was my 16th birthday jubilee! Oh, it was the most wonderful day in my life! Seeing all the happy people of Naboo, and my mother again after so long filled my heart with so much joy! And wearing my special ball gown made me feel so beautiful! During the ball I got to dance with Padmé Amidala herself! My greatest role model! I even shared a dance with her husband, Anakin Skywalker! Oh… When I am near him my chest hurts. It was a childhood dream realized for me tonight! I felt like a true Queen." Permé then looked up from Apailana's diary and smacked the page she was reading. "Wow, isn't she just the sweet, sensitive girl type. Who would have realized? She's such a joke!" Permé spoke in contempt.

Barriss reached out with her hand and called Apailana's diary to her.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Permé objected.

Barriss placed the diary in her left hand. "You want to know who the joke is? You, Permé! Don't forget your place here, this is a Royal palace, not some vacation home!" As Barriss turned to leave she invisibly manipulated one of Permé's high-heeled pumps which was lying on the floor and smacked it against the back of her head. "And put your damn shoes back on! You're stinking up the palace!"

At the Naberrie family residence on Naboo, Sola was helping her mother prepare lunch in the kitchen and was rummaging through the cupboards. "Mom, do we have any more grail spice?" She asked.

"Yes Dear, there's a new box in the upper left cupboard above the sink," Sola's mother, Jobal replied from the adjacent room.

As Sola reached inside the cupboard she caught eye of her father Ruwee working in the family garden out back. Her thoughts dwelled on her sister Padmé. Ever since the Imperial invasion a few days back she had been worried sick. She had heard the Queen's Royal starship had escaped with Padmé on board. She hoped and prayed the rest of her family made it off world with her.

Like many other Nubians, Sola was resentful about the new Imperial occupation. If she was a single woman without a husband or children, she might have been tempted to join the growing resistance movement on Naboo. She had the utmost respect for her younger sister, doing what she was, putting herself out there and her life on the line while having a family. That was something Sola could never do. And how Naboo was going to rid itself of the white-helmeted Imperial troops she had no idea. _But if I know Padmé she always has a plan._ She thought as she began spreading the grail spice on the meal she was helping prepare.

Sola looked up when she heard shouting coming from outside the window. She could see her father being detained by an Imperial soldier in a black uniform.

"Mom!" Sola cried out as she quickly dashed out of the house and into the back yard. "Get your hands off my father!" Sola demanded as she rushed the Imperial soldier arresting her father. Sola tackled him and began struggle with him. Suddenly Sola felt an invisible force pull on her from behind which lifted her up and off the ground.

"Sola Naberrie?" A feminine voice asked as Sola felt herself being lowered back onto the ground. Sola looked around and saw Barriss Offee staring at her. Sola's face turned to an expression of rage and fury.

"What is the meaning of this? You… You, Imperial slime!"

Before Barriss could respond she caught eye of a frantic Jobal Naberrie running out of the house and approaching. Barriss pointed to her and Sola. "Arrest those two," Barriss commanded to two Imperial soldiers who quickly sprang to action.

"Wh-Why are you invading our home!? We haven't done anything!" A stunned Jobal declared as she had her hands shackled behind her.

Barriss looked at each member of the Naberrie family. "You are all guilty by association, you are the family of the traitor Padmé Amidala. You are all hereby under arrest."

Ruwee struggled against his shackles. "You can't do this! This is illegal, Nubian law-"

"Has been suspended in favor of Imperial law!" Let's go! Barriss then motioned for her soldiers to bring their detainees with them. She was very careful not to bring troopers of the 501st with her Instead she used her own bodyguards, which consisted of 6 specially trained Imperial soldiers. They were her personal troops, loyal to her. After she received her IG-150 MagnaGuards her bodyguards were dismissed and relieved of duty, something in which they were deeply resentful for. To them it made them feel as if the Emperor only saw them as replaceable tools and not valued soldiers of the Empire. Once the droids were destroyed however, she had her bodyguards fully re-instated.

Barriss ordered the Naberrie family onto a nearby transport which would take them to a detention center. She already had Queen Apailana's mother, Rosé arrested, Dormé Alabrie's fiancé Ravio Malthren had also been arrested, and finally she had Sola's husband Darred and their two daughters, Ryoo and Pooja detained. _It's going to be a family reunion._ Barriss thought as she stood at the edge of the transport and held onto a rail as it lifted off.

In the Rigel sector repairs and retrofitting the Queen's yacht were underway. A team of Alliance engineers were working round the clock without quit to install the underside proton torpedo launcher to the starship, along with blaster cannons mounted from within the wings, so has not to ruin the sleek design and silhouette of the craft. Senator Jamillia had just completed her transfer to the Alliance flagship, the _Liberator_. She had elected to move over to the Alliance flagship as room on the Queen's yacht was tight. And she felt she could better serve as official liaison of the Nubian government in exile in better capacity over there. Ahsoka had been placed in charge of overseeing the project and was working with the engineers to make sure the process was going efficiently.

From within the Queen's yacht inside the VIP quarters, Padmé was reciting a fairy tale to her children while Anakin would provide voices and sound effects. Luke and Leia giggled at their father and listened with intent interest.

"The brave Jedi then entered the castle and cut his way through the Sith acolytes," Padmé said while looking back at her husband; Anakin then made lightsaber sounds as he swung his arms through the air, much to the delight of their children. Padmé couldn't help but smile and giggle at the sight herself before turning her focus back to their children. "Afterwards he reached the top of the tower where the great Sith Lord had transformed himself into a mythical dragon!"

"Rawrr!" Anakin growled, Luke and Leia's eyes both went wide in response.

"The Sith Lord turned dragon then breathed fire at the Jedi, but with the aid of the Force he was able to shield himself from the hot flames. He then pushed the fire back onto the dragon, scalding him! The brave Jedi then leapt into the air and pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed the dragon in the heart!"

Anakin then made a groaning sound as he clutched his heart.

"With the fearsome beast slayed, peace finally returned to the galaxy and everyone lived happily ever after." After Padmé and Anakin had finished their fairy tale the twins then ran up to their parents. Leia jumped into her father's arms and Luke into his mother's. Padmé kissed her son on the forehead. "Well, that's enough dragon slaying for one day, who's hungry?" She asked.

"Me!" Leia replied enthusiastically.

Anakin smiled. "I'll get us all some sandwiches," he said before leaning over and kissing Padmé on the lips gently. "Leia, be a good girl for mommy," Anakin instructed as he gently set his daughter down and left their quarters.

Anakin walked into the main hold and began preparing some simple sandwiches when he caught a glimpse of Amadé in the corner of his eye. He looked over and noticed she was somewhat staggering towards him, she was barefoot, and she had discarded her handmaiden robe and was clad only in her gown - which was a violation of the handmaiden dress code. "Amadé, where's your robe?"

"Oh... It got a little hot for that, so I took it off, mmm," she purred as she approached the Jedi Knight clumsily. "Oh, just look at those strong hands. Don't think I haven't noticed Anakin Skywalker," Amadé said flirtatiously as she slipped her arms around Anakin's neck.

As Amadé spoke, Anakin could smell alcohol on her breath. He grabbed her arms and pulled away from her. "Amadé! Have you been drinking?" He asked in surprise. It was against policy for handmaidens to drink while on duty.

"Oh... Just a little bit. Come now Anakin, aren't you a little tired of Padmé? Mmm, I bet I could show you some new things," Amadé suggested in a seductive voice as she bent her left leg and lifted the skirt of her gown and traced her hands up and over her leg.

Queen Apailana, along with Dormé and Jané emerged from the throne room and entered the main hold. The trio froze when they caught sight of Amadé attempting to put her hands-on Anakin. "Amadé!?" Apailana gasped and spoke in a shocked voice. "What is going on here?!" She demanded.

"Mmm, nothing that concerns you your Highness, this is just between me and Anakin." The intoxicated Amadé then turned to face the Queen. "And don't think I don't know! I've seen the way you look at him. You want him, I know, but you can't have him!"

"She's been drinking," Anakin stated.

To say Queen Apailana was shocked and appalled would be an understatement. In the past three years she had never seen her handmaiden so much as look at an alcoholic beverage, let alone pick one up. "How much have you had to drink Amadé?" Apailana asked.

"Oh, rules, rules, rules! I'm tired of following the rules! Maybe I don't want to anymore! Maybe I just want to cast off my inhibitions and forget about the troubles of the galaxy! And what better way than to do it right here with one Anakin Skywalker?" Amadé then turned to look at Anakin and giggled. Anakin simply stood there and gave the drunken handmaiden a stern look.

Dormé's jaw had dropped. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She had known Amadé could be a pistol at times, but she normally was polite and composed. However, she saw a slightly different side of her younger sister the other day when she was arguing with Padmé. Jané looked on in consternation. Usually Amadé was the most put together out of all the handmaidens. _Everyone has their breaking point._ Jané thought quietly to herself. It became obvious to her now that Amadé had run out of coping resources and thus resorted to alcohol.

Apailana took a step forward. "Amadé you will accompany your sister to sickbay, this is not a request, this is an order from your Queen."

At those words the intoxicated Amadé became unhinged. "No! Maybe I don't want to wear this uniform anymore!" Amadé then unfastened her gown and threw it off herself. She was now standing before the group wearing only a simple white slip. "It's all your fault! You killed them! Natalé, Rumé, Masha, Morté, Rashé, and Sashé! They're all dead because of you and your failed leadership! I hate you!"

Amadé's drunken comments were so incendiary to Apailana that she balled her hands into fists and had to use every reserve of inner strength to maintain her composure. "That's enough! I don't care if you're drunk! I am your Queen, and you will not speak to me that way! Amadé Alabrie, you took an oath! Right now, you have violated that oath! You are hereby relieved of duty!"

"What's all the commotion!?" Sabé asked as she came dashing into the main hold with Obi-Wan. Padmé, along with the twins also came out to investigate.

Amadé looked around for a moment before pointing her finger at Apailana. "That's the most sensible leadership decision you've ever made."

"Get off my main hold!" An irate Apailana commanded.

Amadé staggered back as she succumbed to her intoxication and passed out. Anakin reacted quickly and caught her. "I'll take her to sickbay and have Doctor Nerlassa treat her," he said as he carried the unconscious Amadé out of the main hold.

Dormé then walked over to her younger sister's rumpled handmaiden gown, picked it up and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to face Apailana, who looked tense. "I must apologize for my sister's behavior your Highness... I never imagined she would ever do such a thing. She's mourning the loss of her friends deeply and is having a hard time coping..."

Apailana looked at Dormé with a burning intensity in her eyes. "We are all having a difficult time coping with the present. That still doesn't give Amadé an excuse for what she's done."

"Permission to speak freely your Highness?" Dormé requested respectfully.

Apailana nodded.

"My sister... She's suffering from survivor's guilt, and she needs love and support right now, not punishment... Please show compassion."

The Queen seemed to ponder this for a beat as her eyes looked down, then back up at Dormé. "I will have a discussion with her after she is sober," was all Apailana could say before turning on her heel, Jané moved to follow but Apailana raised a hand and dismissed her.

"Mommy, what happened?" Luke asked as he looked up at his mother. Padmé closed her eyes, not knowing how she was going to explain this one to her children.

On Naboo, Sola and her family were ushered into a holding cell at a detention center outside of Theed. Barriss looked at her sternly while activating a rayshield before walking away.

Sola was about to say something to her when she heard Ryoo's voice behind her. "Mommy!" She cried out with glee as she saw her mother.

"Ryoo? Pooja?" Are you here!?"

Ryoo and Pooja emerged from the other side of the cell behind their father Darred and jumped into their mother's arms. "Oh, my babies! I was so worried! I'm glad we're together again," a relieved Sola said as she cried a little.

Sola's husband Darred approached and put his arms around his wife. "Oh, Darling, I'm so glad you're all right. Me and the kids have been worried sick!"

"At least we're together now!"

Darred gave his wife a confused look. "Why would the Empire arrest us though? I asked the Emperor's Hand and she refused to answer me."

"I'm afraid it's because we've all committed the sin of guilty by association," came Ruwee's voice from behind Darred. "It's because of my daughter, Padmé. We're her family."

"And that's reason enough for the Empire to detain us?" Darred asked in disbelief.

"It would seem so," Jobal replied glumly.

The group was then approached by Queen Apailana's mother, Rosé Edinya. "I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into this… My daughter…"

Jobal took hold of Rosé and drew her into a hug. "It's all right, your daughter has done nothing wrong. Most of Naboo still supports her, and I know she won't abandon us. In the grand tradition of my daughter she will return."

"Look around you, this is our glorious leader, Sheev Palpatine's Galactic Empire. A giant prison," Ruwee exclaimed as he threw up his hands.

Sola looked around and saw a young man sitting in the corner stand up. "So now it all makes sense... My fiancée, she was once a handmaiden in service to Padmé Amidala. I received a note from her saying she went to help her. I couldn't believe it… I haven't heard from her, I just hope she's alive."

"If they've arrested you too, it's probably a safe bet your fiancée is still alive and with my sister," Sola assured.

A very worried Jobal looked around, her eyes rife with dread. "So… What do you think they're going to do to us?"

From the far side of the detention center Barriss watched her prisoners. She could see how relieved the two Naberrie children were to be reunited with their mother. As she watched, her expression turned to one of regret. She had a choice, a choice to begin to right some of the wrongdoings she had done over the past several years. A chance to take her first real step to the path of redemption. She turned to the only ones she could trust in this situation, her personal bodyguards. She walked up to her soldiers and addressed them privately of their plan of action. If she was going to walk down this path, she would need their help as well, and she could be damn persuasive when she wanted to be.

From within the holding cell Sola was stroking Ryoo's hair softly as Pooja sat beside her. She did her best to comfort her children, but she worried she may not be able to protect them from the Imperials. _Would they kill children?_ She thought with dread.

"Look!" Rosé said as she noticed Barriss approaching along with her body guards. She deactivated the rayshield and her guards pointed their blasters at the group.

"All of you, come with me," Barriss said with a hand gesture.

The group exchanged glances of worry as they stepped out of the cell and followed Barriss to a nearby building and walked down the stairs.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Ryoo said as she held onto her mother's hand tightly.

Sola admitted she was terrified, but kept a strong face for the sake of her daughters. She squeezed her daughter's hand tightly. "Don't worry, mommy and daddy will protect you." Sola tried to reassure her young daughter, but she knew - she knew that even she and Darred wouldn't be able to protect their children from the power of the Empire in this situation. Their lives were completely out of their hands, and that was a terror that froze Sola straight to her very soul.

Barriss then led the group down below into a basement and through a door that seemed to lead to an underground passage of sorts.

"Stop, turn around," Barriss instructed. The group then turned to face their jailers. "Relax, I'm letting you go." Barriss' bodyguards then proceeded to lower their weapons.

The group exchanged looks of confusion and surprise as Barriss approached them. "My Master is… Misguided."

"Misguided!? Misguided is not the word I would use!" Rosé growled in anger.

Barriss glanced over at Queen Apailana's mother. "I've seen a lot of good lives destroyed over the years… I can no longer carry out an order that will destroy more."

"Aren't you afraid your friends there will tell on you?" Ruwee pointed to the soldiers behind Barriss.

"Their loyalty is to me, not the Emperor. We once served him unquestioningly. But we can't follow him, not anymore. We've been down the rabbit hole, seen the horrors of his ambitions… It's time to make things right," Barriss said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then join the Alliance! Fight with my sister! Help them make it right!" Sola beseeched.

Barriss nodded. "I intend to. But we don't have much time, if you want to live listen to me."

Amadé groaned as she opened her eyes and brought a hand to her aching forehead. An "Oh," escaped her lips as she sat up and looked around, she observed she was in sickbay on the Queen's yacht.

"Nice to see you're finally coming around," Doctor Nerlassa said as she examined Amadé's vital signs on her medical computer.

"What... What happened? Oh, my head... It feels like someone is sticking icepicks into my temples."

"You have a hangover Amadé. You passed out in the main hold... After creating quite a scene I might add."

Amadé then looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing only her slip. "What did I do?" She asked with worry.

Doctor Nerlassa tapped a few panels on her medical console before picking up a tablet and walking over to the edge of the bed where Amadé was sitting. "The Queen will inform you of that, I'm going to let her know you're awake now."

"Oh no..." Amadé groaned as she fell back down on the bed and covered her eyes, dreading what she may have done in her state of intoxication. A few minutes later Queen Apailana entered sickbay and dismissed Doctor Nerlassa. Amadé sat up the best she could and came face-to-face with a very displeased looking Queen of Naboo.

 _That bad?_ Amadé thought as she swallowed hard.

"What do you remember?" Apailana asked in a firm tone.

It took Amadé a moment to collect her thoughts before she answered. "I was in the main hold... Drinking a bottle of Nubian sage, I removed my shoes and... And... I don't remember anything after that..."

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory?" Queen Apailana said as she pulled out a small holographic projector in the palm of her hand and played a recording of a drunken Amadé attempting to seduce Anakin and then screaming at her Queen.

Amadé brought a hand to her mouth as she witnessed herself stripping off her handmaiden gown, calling the Queen a failed leader and wanting out of service to the Royal court. Afterwards she saw herself pass out as Anakin caught her. The Queen then stopped the playback and slammed the holographic projector onto the bed next to Amadé, who jumped in surprise.

"If you were back on Naboo right now you'd be expelled from the Royal court, the stain of your dishonor would then be placed on your permanent record! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I-I'm sorry your Highness..."

"What were you thinking!?"

"I was hurting! So badly, it feels like... Like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and I can't get it back. I just wanted the void to go away, I was overwhelmed by grief, and in a moment of weakness I turned to alcohol to forget the pain..." Amadé choked out as her eyes began to water.

"And the rest? Do you hate me? Do you want out of your service?" Apailana asked sullenly.

"No! I didn't mean that! I was drunk..."

Apailana shook her head. "And when people get drunk they say things they want to but wouldn't under normal circumstances, I know Amadé! My father was the same way!"

Amadé gasped as her brown eyes began to water and tears fell from down her cheeks. She sobbed for a moment before responding "Your Highness... Maybe I did blame you a little for the deaths of the others, it made it easier that way... I've never felt this pain before. I was weak... Gods, I'm so sorry, I don't hate you! I lashed out in a drunken fury. I was in so much pain... Oh, I miss the others."

"You're not the only one! You blame me for the deaths of the others?! You don't have to remind me of that Amadé! You have no idea the guilt and remorse I carry with me, because I think about what happened every minute of every day!" Apailana said in a harsh tone that veiled her anguish.

Amadé buried her face in her hands and wept. "No! No! Your Highness, I don't blame you anymore! I just needed to find some way to make sense of what happened, but now I realize there wasn't anything anyone could have done differently... As for what happened in the hold, I-I made the wrong choice."

Apailana then pointed her finger at Amadé. "You took an oath Amadé! An oath to be an honorable handmaiden! You disgraced your uniform, your friends, the ranks of the handmaidens who came before you, and there will be consequences."

Amadé then pushed off the bed and stood at attention, her face stained with tears. "I'm prepared to leave the ship your Highness."

Apailana shook her head. "Oh no, you don't get off that easily. You're part of a community now Amadé, a family that you have obligations to, and you can't walk away from that. Do you understand?"

Amadé met Apailana's intense gaze with an expression of disbelief. "Y-Yes," she stammered.

Apailana set Amadé's handmaiden robe and gown down on the bed. "Then for the next two weeks you will be required to clean my quarters and throne room with a toothbrush, and you will apologize to everyone for your behavior, most of all to Anakin for disrespecting his marriage! Also, Jané alone will hold senior status until you earn yours back. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, your Highness... Thank you." Amadé acknowledged in relief as she sniffled. The Queen had shown her compassion. She could have expelled Amadé, or even had her thrown out the nearest airlock.

The Queen of Naboo moved to leave but turned back around as she reached the exit. "Oh, you should know... Your sister made an impassioned plea on your behalf. She loves you very much."

Queen Apailana entered the main hold and was met by Dormé and Jané. "Dormé, you should know your sister is recovering... We had a discussion and she is under probation. For the next two weeks I assigned her to clean my quarters and throne room with a toothbrush, she has also lost her seniority status until she earns it back. I could have expelled your sister Dormé. It is well within my right to do so. Instead I reminded her of her obligations to this family and that there will be consequences for actions that reflect badly not only on her, but the Royal court. But, I have given her the chance to redeem herself. She is just very fortunate she was not on Naboo when this incident occurred, otherwise I would have no choice but to expel her."

"I understand your Highness, and thank you for your compassion."

Before Apailana had a chance to respond the HoloNet sprang to life. "This is a special broadcast from the Imperial world of Naboo," a female voice said. Everyone turned their curious attention to the holographic display in the center of the room. Padmé, Anakin, the twins, along with Sabé and Obi-Wan entered the main hold.

"What's going on?" Sabé asked.

Padmé shook her head. "I don't know."

The transmission feed then cut to Barriss Offee standing in front of the Naberrie family, Rosé, and Ravio who were all on their knees. The entire main hold erupted in a gasp of shock and horror.

"Mom! Dad!" Padmé shouted.

Dormé brought her hands to her mouth. "Ravio! No!"

Apailana froze when she saw her mother was amongst the prisoners, her heart sank like a Gungan submarine traveling down the depths of Naboo's oceans.

 _So... The Empire is going to retaliate against our families…_ Sabé thought as she watched.

Barriss looked straight ahead and began her address. "Attention! This broadcast is being sent to all four corners of the galaxy on all frequencies. Padmé Amidala, disgraced Queen Apailana of Naboo, Anakin Skywalker, and the leaders of the Alliance. As you can see we've captured your families here on Naboo. We did not want to take this course of action, however your acts of terrorism against the Galactic Empire cannot be tolerated. Thus, we've been forced to take extreme measures to cull your terrorist rebellion. If you do not surrender yourselves, the blood of your families will be on your hands. You have 5 minutes to respond."

"No! Padmé, don't do it!" Sola begged.

Rosé looked straight ahead, her eyes beseeching. "Stay strong my daughter! Naboo strong!"

Inside the main hold on the Queen's yacht the group erupted into shouting. Anakin threw up his hands. "Quiet down! Quiet down! Let's stay cool here! We all knew this could happen, we all knew the Empire might retaliate against our families-"

Before the Jedi Knight could finish, Sabé interrupted him. "That's easy for you to say Anakin! You don't have a stake in this like the rest of us!"

Padmé then approached her cousin and took her by the shoulders gently. "Sabé, Anakin is my husband, my parents, my family have accepted him into our house as one of us," Padmé then glanced at her husband briefly before looking back at her cousin. "And that means more to him than you realize. But his stake in this situation is not the issue here, the fate of our families is."

"So, what are we going to do?" Sabé asked.

Queen Apailana took a step forward, her lower jaw began to tremble. "Padmé… You know as well as I do if we were to surrender the Empire would kill both us and our families yes?"

Padmé looked at the Queen for a beat before nodding in sadness. "Yes, I do…" Padmé looked away as a tear fell down her cheek. She brushed it away with her hand and sniffled. "So… That means we're going to forsake our families then…"

Anakin walked up to this wife and took her face in his hands. "I refuse to accept that! There must be a way!"

"In less than 5 minutes? No, Anakin… The Empire wants us to know what the price for our defiance is."

Amadé walked into the main hold, she was now wearing her handmaiden robe and gown. She took up position next to Queen Apailana. "What's happening?" She asked worriedly. While Apailana began to quietly explain the predicament to her handmaiden, Anakin looked over at the holo image and watched as Barriss paced back and forth. He wanted to reach out with his hand and Force choke her to death right at that very moment. Barriss looked at her watch and stopped pacing.

"Your 5 minutes are up, I will interpret your silence as you've chosen to forsake your families," Barriss said as she moved over to the far-left end.

Inside his Executive Office on Coruscant, Sheev Palpatine, Sith Lord and Galactic Emperor watched the scene unfold on the HoloNet. A wide malevolent grin forming over his lips. This was the most entertainment he had witnessed in a long time, and he was loving every second of it. "Do it!" He hissed at the holo image.

Barriss raised her right hand as her bodyguards readied their blasters and pointed them into the backs of her prisoners. In one swift motion Barriss dropped her hand and her prisoners screamed in pain as blaster bolts tore into their backs before falling to the floor lifeless.

There was a collective cry of anguish as the group inside the main hold witnessed the execution of the Naberrie family and the others.

Within his office, the Emperor cackled with sadistic pleasure.

Padmé's legs gave out as she collapsed into the arms of her husband and wailed.

Apailana stood in stunned silence as she slowly gazed down at the deck beneath her feet. "Mother…" She whispered in sorrow as her right hand began to shake. She took hold of her right hand and out of vanity tried to conceal the uncontrollable action. The sight was not lost on Amadé who placed a hand on the Queen's arm in comfort.

"Obi-Wan!" Sabé cried as the Jedi Master held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Sabé…" The Jedi Master said with regret as he tried to comfort his fiancé.

Anakin looked up at the holoimage and stared at Barriss, his eyes rife with rage. His jaw began to twitch as the hate within him swelled and permeated out into the Force with such intensity that a nearby glass on the table shattered.

"Let it be known, this is the cost of your rebellion against the Empire! Their deaths are on your hands," Barriss stated coldly as the transmission ended and switched off.

Padmé screamed in anger and picked up the closest object and threw it in the space where the holo image had just occupied. She then took her face in her hands and collapsed to her knees and wept.

"Auntie Sola, Grandma, Grandpa…" Luke and Leia both exclaimed in sorrow and sadness as they reached for their wailing mother.

As Anakin watched the scene, it looked as if his wife was a fallen Angel… Her wings had been clipped, never to fly again. The sight was too much for Anakin to bear. He couldn't take it. He wanted to jump into his starfighter, and avenge his family. It mattered little to Anakin that they weren't biologically related. They were Padmé's family. The Naberrie's had welcomed him into their home, embraced him as one of their own, and he adopted them in turn.

As the group collectively mourned, the communications console began beeping. Jané walked over to it and answered the transmission, what she saw on the monitor stunned her. She took a step back in disbelief. "Everyone! Come here! Quick!" She motioned.

Apailana glanced at the monitor and gasped. "Padmé! It's your mother!"

Padmé looked up, her face stained with tears. "W-What!?"

"Look!" Jané said as she ran over to Padmé, picked her up and rushed her over to the monitor.

"Hello daughter… Oh no… Please don't cry! It's me, I'm here, I'm alive!" Jobal proclaimed with happiness.

Padmé touched her mother's face on the monitor screen and pulled back, a relieved smile falling across her face. "Mom! H-How can this be? I saw you and everyone executed!"

"That was all staged Padmé! We're on our way to a transport that will take off to the planet Nelandar, half a parsec away from Naboo. Barriss Offee helped us escape, she's provided us with false identity documents, money, and even a special transmitter we can use to communicate with you for 5 minutes a day. Any longer than that though and the Empire can trace the signal. So, we don't have much time! Your father would like to say hello!"

Jobal then disappeared off-screen and Ruwee took her place. "Hello? Padmé? Oh, look at you! Don't cry for us dear. I wanted you to know that me and your mother are all right. How are you holding up there?"

Padmé began wiping all her tears from her face as quickly as she could. "I'm fine Dad, we're safe and sound here on the Queen's Royal starship."

"And where's your husband and my grandchildren? Are they around?"

Padmé then motioned quickly with her hand for Anakin and the twins to move over to the monitor. "Yes, they're here!"

Anakin took his children by the hands and moved over next to Padmé. An expression of stunned relief was across his face.

"Ah, there you are! I hope you're doing well yourself Anakin. Are you taking good care of my daughter?"

"Yes, sir!" The Jedi Knight replied with confidence and pep behind his voice.

Ruwee smiled. "I never doubted that son. I know my daughter is in good hands with you. And how's Luke and Leia?"

"Hello grandpa! You okay?" The twins greeted anxiously.

"Yes, grandpa is just fine, you be well behaved now for your mom and dad!"

"Okay, grandpa!"

Ruwee smiled in approval. "Oh, is Queen Apailana there?"

Apailana urgently stepped forward. "Yes, I'm here!"

Ruwee stepped off to the side as Rosé took his spot. "Hello Eletré!" Rosé then gasped as she looked at her daughter. "What happened to your face!? Are you all right!?"

Apailana suddenly became very self-conscious. She reached up to her face and felt her hair was not in place covering her cheek scar. "I was injured during the escape from Naboo. I'm fine, don't worry, but the Doctor was unable to fully heal the skin. So, now I carry a scar."

Rosé, while sad to see her daughter injured and blemished, decided to keep the conversation moving as she knew time was short. "I'm just so glad to see you're alive!"

"Likewise, mother. And, mother? I want to apologize at our last breakfast. I know we fought, and I'm not happy about it. I love you, more than anything else! I don't want us parting being angry at one another!"

Rosé smiled. "I'm not angry with you! I love you too my dear daughter! I always will! And, uh, is there a Dormé there?"

At the sound of her name Dormé perked up and dashed over to the console, she pulled her hood back, so her face could be seen clearly. "Yes, I'm here!"

"Your fiancé is here and would like to say hello," Rosé said as she took one last look at her daughter before stepping to the side.

A young man in his mid to late twenties stepped into view. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Dormé? Is that you Darling?"

"Yes, it's me Ravio!" Dormé choked in relief as she touched his face on the monitor.

"Are you wearing Royal handmaiden clothes?" Ravio asked, pointing out his fiancé's attire.

Dormé glanced down at herself and brought her hands to her chest. "Oh, yes! Yes, I am. The Queen has made me an extra handmaiden of the Royal court until we can find a way to return me back to Naboo. I hope you understand why I had to help Padmé…"

Ravio nodded, he was not oblivious to the strong sense of loyalty and powerful feelings his fiancée had for Padmé. "You don't need to explain, I understand. Please, hurry home as soon as you can. I love you Dormé, please stay safe out there."

Dormé kissed her fingers and placed them over her fiancé's lips on the monitor. "I love you too! I'll hurry home as soon as I can! Please keep my wedding dress safe!"

At this Ravio laughed. "Well, there's one other person here who wants to say hello to Padmé." Ravio then stepped out of sight as Sola appeared.

"Hello Padmé!"

Padmé breathed a sigh of relief at she saw her older sister. "Sola, I'm so glad you're all right."

"Oh, if I was gone I'm sure you'd find someone else to give you a hard time."

"Sola!" Padmé said as she choked out a laugh from her sister's dark humor remark.

Sola smiled. "You should know Darred is here with me, and so are your nieces, Ryoo and Pooja! We're all okay."

Padmé nodded. "I'm so glad all of you are together."

While Anakin was standing next to Padmé he realized that everyone – including himself was so caught up in relief that the name 'Barriss Offee' had gone unnoticed. "Excuse me, Sola, did your mother say Barriss Offee helped you escape?"

Sola looked over at Anakin. "Yes, she did. Why?"

Anakin held is hand up. "She said her name was Barriss? Not 'Lady Nadara'?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I think we just discovered the identity of our mystery informant," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin stood in stone cold disbelief. "This doesn't make any sense! Sola, do you know who she is? She's a Sith Lady! The one who led the invasion of Naboo!"

"And the one who murdered my handmaidens!" Queen Apailana interjected angerly.

Suddenly it all clicked for Sola. "Oh! I was not aware of her Sith name."

Anakin decided to clarify. "She was once a Jedi, but turned to the Dark Side. Barriss was her Jedi name. You're telling us she helped you?"

Sola nodded. "Yes, in fact she went to great risk to help us escape. She staged a fake execution, which we all had to act out. Now we're on our way off Naboo. She seemed very sincere, call it a change of heart. She can't follow the Emperor anymore."

Apailana backed up from the monitor, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Neither could Jané or Amadé.

"Our 5 minutes are just about up, we've run out of time. But we'll contact you again tomorrow! I love you sis! Anakin, keep her clock wound, will you?" Sola suggested as Padmé's cheeks flushed red and she looked away. Sola never passed up a moment to tease her younger sister, and she was rewarded by a priceless response.

Anakin could not resist the urge to smile. "Don't worry Sola, I'll make sure your sister's needs are met!" The Jedi Knight was beginning to like Padmé's older sister.

Padmé playfully smacked her husband on the shoulder before looking back at her sister. "Sola, one of these days! I love you too! Talk to you tomorrow!" Padmé said as her sister signed off.

Now the group had a bigger riddle to solve; Barriss Offee, fallen Jedi had helped the Naberrie family and friends escape. But why would she stop following her master now?

Apailana was reeling from a state of shock, as were her other handmaidens. "Barriss Offee? This… Does not make any sense to me," was all she could manage to say.

"Neither to me as well… But maybe Ahsoka can shine some light on the situation," Anakin said as he pulled out his comlink. "Skywalker to Tano."

"Tano here," her soft voice replied from Anakin's comlink.

Anakin then explained to Ahsoka the recent events that had just transpired and waited for her response. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just still trying to make sense out of all it," came her reply. "I, don't know. I mean it could be possible something happened that changed her. When I first dueled with her back on that space station a few years back, I recall wounding her and then I saw not Nadara, but Barriss looking back at me. I knew that she was still in there, buried, but still there. However, I admit that over the past few years my faith that there might still be good in her has waned. During out last battle I sensed a certain hatred from her I didn't feel from her in our first encounter. But, maybe during the invasion she had some epiphany that brought her back into the light, and now she wants to recompense. Look at the evidence, she's been slipping us intel, and she went to great lengths, risking her life just to save the Naberrie family."

"Or, it could all be part of a cleverly laid trap," Obi-Wan said skeptically.

"But what purpose would letting them go serve? The Empire still doesn't know our location, Palpatine's MO is making people suffer. He's a sadist, he lives for it. No, I think it's entirely possible Barriss has broken free from her master," Ahsoka countered.

Apailana shook her head, she felt as if she was about to be ill. "I have a hard time accepting this. Barriss has demonstrated time and again she is a cold-blooded killer, she's a murderess! She led the invasion of Naboo, she murdered my handmaidens, not to mention many others. I do not think we can trust her. Once a Sith, always a Sith, right?"

Ashoka took a moment to respond, trying to choose her words carefully. "I agree your Highness that she should be made to stand trial for what she's done in the past, and I do understand the need for skepticism. But, her help here is something we cannot pass up. She's our only mole on Naboo, the only one who could quite possibly severely damage the Empire's plans there. I think for the time being we have no choice but to accept her help."

Apailana huffed in response. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Anakin walked up to the Queen and tried to offer reassurances. "I promise you, your Highness that we'll get to the very bottom of this entire business regarding Barriss. I advise we move ahead cautiously, wait for her to contact us again or see what develops on Naboo in the coming days."

Apailana looked over at the Jedi Knight and nodded reluctantly. "I don't feel very comfortable about this, and I want her to answer for her crimes… But I trust you Anakin."

"I'm in agreement with Anakin, and there isn't anyone here I trust with my life more your Highness! I will be in contact with you again later, they are ready to finalize the instillation of the starboard blaster canons. Tano out."

Anakin pocketed his comlink and then began thinking about the possible different scenario's in his head that could have caused Barriss to turn away from her master. Like Queen Apailana and Obi-Wan he had a lot of doubts that Barriss could ever be redeemed, especially after what she had done on Naboo. He thought about what Apailana had said: _Once a Sith, always a Sith._ He wondered if that were indeed true.

"Excuse me everyone?" Amadé's voice snapped Anakin away from his thoughts. "I just wanted to express how sorry I am for the display you had to see earlier here. I should not have drunk, and my conduct was unbecoming a handmaiden of the Royal court. I apologize to you all" Amadé then looked over at Anakin and Padmé. "And I am most sorry to you Anakin Skywalker... I was not respectful of your marriage. One day... I hope you can forgive me." The handmaiden then looked down in shame with her hands held in front of her as her sister Dormé came up alongside her and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay sister," Dormé whispered.

Padmé was not so much angry with Amadé as she was very disappointed. However, it was not her position to discipline her, that was Apailana's right. Padmé did understand Amadé was only human, and she was hurting and was looking for some way, anyway to take away the pain and sorrow she was experiencing. She turned to the bottle, she then tried to turn to sex in a failed attempt at trying to seduce her husband. The latter of which wounded Padmé. Amadé was a handmaiden of the Royal court. She had taken an oath to live honorably, what she did brought disgrace not only to herself, but to the handmaidens of the Royal court. Being a former Queen of Naboo it struck a chord with Padmé. Up until today she held Amadé in very high regard. "Amadé, I'm extremely disappointed in you. I do forgive you, but you hurt your reputation, and damaged the trust I once had for you. If you want it, you will have to earn that back." Padmé then took her children by the hands and led them back to their quarters.

"I forgive you Amadé," Anakin said while giving the handmaiden a look of sympathy. He knew it took a lot for her to put herself on stage like this and apologize, while he did respect her for that, he, like Padmé was disappointed in her behavior earlier. But he did understand why she did it. Feeling it wasn't his place to say anything further he turned and followed Padmé back to their quarters.

"May I be dismissed your Highness?" Amadé asked as she worked to hold back her tears - determined not to fall apart in front of her Queen and friends.

Queen Apailana gazed at her handmaiden, after seeing her apology and witnessing her fighting to keep herself from breaking down she wondered if she had been a little too harsh with Amadé earlier. She was only human, and her drinking was a cry for help. "Yes, you may be dismissed," Apailana said in her regal voice.

Amadé bowed respectfully, turned and then quickly scurried away to the handmaidens quarters as Dormé watched with worry and concern. Jané then approached the Queen. "Are you all right your Highness?"

Apailana looked over at Jané who was giving her a concerned look. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you Jané. Why don't you and Dormé enjoy the rest of your evening?" _She's not going to be all right..._ Apailana thought with worry. Her handmaidens were responsible for her well-being, but as Queen, Apailana felt an equal responsibility to each and every one of them. They were part of her Royal family, and right now Amadé was in distress. She had just had 6 of her handmaidens violently torn away from her, and she would be damned if she would lose any more.

The Queen could see the anxiety and concern behind Dormé's brown eyes. She turned to address her. "Please do not fret Dormé. I will check on your sister personally," the Queen assured as she excused herself and walked up to the handmaidens quarters and rang the door chime. A few seconds later the doors slid open as a rather surprised Amadé greeted the Queen. As Apailana looked at Amadé she could see her almond brown eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks stained with fresh tears, her heart went out to her handmaiden. "May I come in?" Apailana asked gently.

Amadé looked astonished. "You-you don't need to ask permission your Highness, this is your ship."

"I ask because I respect you, a Queen leads by example."

Amadé then stepped aside. Apailana walked into the quarters and looked around. They were modest, simple, small, yet spacious. There were 8 beds; enough for each of her handmaidens. Except their family was no longer complete. It was missing 6. Apailana looked around and gently touched one of the beds and adjusted one of the pillows. The knife that was stabbing Apailana in the heart earlier was beginning to assert itself once more. She turned around and looked at Amadé, her eyes were pleading and desperate. And Apailana felt great sadness and remorse. The people back home probably would not understand their circumstance unless they experienced it for themselves. Apailana's Royal family had been torn apart, and each of the survivors blamed themselves for the events that had transpired. They were all alone in the eternal night that was the cosmos, and all they had was each other. But perhaps it would be those bonds which were now being put to the test that would endure. Love was stronger than steel and it would carry them through the night like a flaming torch.

"Amadé... I feel I was too harsh with you earlier. I wanted to inform you that you do not need to clean my quarters or throne room with a toothbrush. After witnessing your apology... That is enough. However, you will still need to work to earn your seniority status back," Apailana said as she approached her handmaiden. As she did so Apailana's right hand began shaking again – just as it did when she thought her mother had been killed.

Amadé took notice. "Oh, my Queen… What's wrong with your hand, are you, all right?" The handmaiden grabbed hold of Apailana's right hand and caressed it gently with her fingers.

"I… Don't know. It comes and goes now… It's been doing that ever since we escaped from Naboo." Apailana was not oblivious to the feel of Amadé's touch over her hands. It was soothing and comforting to her.

The concerned Amadé gazed into her Queen's diaphanous eyes and sniffled. "I just want you to be okay. I-I couldn't live with myself if something bad were to happen to you…"

Apailana gently put her hands on her handmaiden's shoulders and drew her into a warm embrace. "It's all right..." She said as she gently began rubbing Amadé's back.

"I just want the pain I feel to go away..." Amadé cried against Apailana's chest.

Apailana closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Me too," she said softly. Apailana then came to a conscious decision as the wave of powerful emotions she was feeling finally swept over her like a tsunami. She took her handmaiden's face in her hands and kissed her. Amadé was taken for surprise, but she did not resist - a soft sound escaped the back of her throat as Apailana tilted her head and deepened the kiss. It was perhaps one of the boldest actions the young Queen had taken in her personal life.

After a few moments Apailana broke the kiss and gazed into Amadé's tear soaked eyes. She could see desire and need permeating from them. "Amadé... I want to feel another's warm embrace tonight. Nothing else matters to me right now. I just don't want to feel empty and bereft anymore," Apailana confessed.

"Then don't," Amadé whispered as she surrendered to her emotions and took hold of her Queen's face and kissed her gently, slowly at first, and then she opened her mouth and danced her tongue with Apailana's. While kissing her she could feel her Queen tremble. She broke the kiss.

"Are you all right my Queen?" Amadé asked softly.

"Yes, yes, I just want this evening to be perfect. May I quickly excuse myself to your bathroom?"

Amadé let out a slight laugh at the Queen's unexpected request. "Of course, you don't need to ask!"

"I'll be right back," Apailana said softly as she brushed her fingertips along her handmaiden's shoulders and gave her a seductive look before disappearing into the bathroom.

Amadé couldn't help but smile as she watched Apailana disappear into the bathroom. Her heart began racing with anticipation. As she sat back on the bed, Amadé reached for her pillow and clutched onto it. To say she was stunned was an understatement. She never would have imagined in all her life she would ever get to see this side of her Queen. The circumstances of what they had all been through recently however had brought out their worst, but perhaps that was no longer true, perhaps now through grief and anguish the best inside each of them now had a chance to bloom once more, like a flower closing its petals for the night, only to blossom again during the morning sunrise.

Amadé buried her head in her pillow and began to think about the day's events: In the space of a day she had managed to undermine her position as a handmaiden, possibly forever damaged her relationship with the Skywalkers, and shamed the Royal court, all because she decided to drown out her sorrows in a bottle of alcohol.

"Amadé?" A gentle voice called out to her.

The handmaiden looked up from her pillow and saw Apailana standing before her, she noticed her Royal court makeup had been washed away, her Royal headdress removed and her hair was worn freely. "Your Highness?" Amadé asked in confusion.

"Shh..." Apailana said as she sat down on the bed next to Amadé. "Tonight, I am not Apailana, Queen of Naboo. Tonight, I am just Eletré, maiden of Naboo. I'm not oblivious to your pain Amadé... I feel it too. I want it to go away just as badly as you do. Our family may not be complete anymore, but we still have each other. You, me, Jané, and your sister Dormé too. And we should live each and every day as if it were our last."

Eletré, maiden of Naboo caressed Amadé's cheek smoothly with her hand. Amadé closed her eyes and gently nuzzled her face against it. She then raised her shaky heads and took Eletré's face in her hands before leaning in and kissing her. Before tonight Eletré had never had a sexual encounter before, and most certainly not with another woman. But given the extreme pain both women were feeling, this was something they both needed right now. They needed love to take away the pain. Eletré leaned into Amadé's kiss and let her lead with her mouth. As Eletré kissed Amadé she could taste her tears. After their kiss Eletré gently brought her hands to Amadé's gentle face; she looked very much like her older sister, except Amadé had a little dimple in her cheeks. Eletré smiled as she wiped away Amadé's tears. "No more crying tonight for the both us," she said as she leaned in and kissed Amadé with a hungry passion.

Amadé urgently began untying Eletré's obi and quickly discarded it, she reached inside her Royal robes and began caressing her breasts through her slip.

Eletré broke the kiss and moaned softly. Her body began to respond to Amadé's touch and called out for more. Eletré began unfastening Amadé's handmaiden gown and slipped it over her shoulders before taking her face in her hands and kissing her tenderly.

After a beat Eletré broke the kiss and took hold of one of Amadé's hands and began kissing her fingers while caressing the back of her hand.

Amadé purred in response. "What else are you going to do?" She asked as her arousal began to climb.

"Maybe this," Eletré replied as she gently moved her hands across Amadé's chest and softly caressed her breasts and cupped them with her slender fingers.

"Mmm..." Amadé hummed in pleasure from Eletré's touch. She then giggled and slid Eletré's Royal robes slightly off her shoulders. Eletré closed her eyes and looked down at her right shoulder. Amadé could not help but notice just how warm and sensual Eletré looked at the moment as she began to caress her shoulders.

Amadé leaned forward and slid the strap of Eletré's slip down her shoulder. Once the silken cloth was out of the way Amadé began kissing over Eletré's shoulder with needful hunger.

Eletré moaned softly as she ran her fingers through Amadé's hair. "That feels wonderful..." She added.

"You feel wonderful," Amadé whispered into Eletré's ear before she began to nibble on it.

Eletré sighed in pleasure as she felt the tingling pulse in between her legs begin to intensify.

Amadé lowered Eletré down onto the bed as the two women surrendered themselves to the warm embrace of each other, letting love heal them. Amadé looked down at Eletré half-dressed in her Royal robes, she noticed just how beautiful she looked laying that way in the present moment. "You're so beautiful..." Amadé said as she gently caressed Eletré's chest and navel.

"Do you really think so?" The self-conscious Eletré whispered.

"Yes, I do," Amadé replied as she leaned down and kissed Eletré once more.

Eletré gently ran a hand through Amadé long mane of wavy brunette hair.

Amadé broke their kiss and began kissing down Eletré's neck softly. She gently moved her Royal robes aside more and pulled down her slip - exposing her breast. Amadé kissed it tenderly before latching her mouth to the succulent globe.

"Oh!" Eletré moaned as feelings of pleasure pulsed throughout her body. She felt as if she were flying, free as a dove, free from the constraints of her Royal office. "Keep going," Eletré whispered breathlessly as Amadé continued her ministrations.

Amadé grinned as she lifted Eletré's slip and kissed down her navel. She moved further, and further down.

"W-What are you going to do?" Eletré asked in aroused curiosity.

Amadé glanced up. "Is this your first time?"

"Yes," Eletré answered with embarrassment.

"With a woman?"

"With anyone..."

Amadé was not surprised. She always knew Eletré Apailana as a modest girl, and secondly, she really didn't have time to pursue any romantic relationship with anyone because of her duties as Queen. Amadé for her part had been with one boyfriend in the past and had intimate relations with him, so she was a little more experienced. But like Eletré she had never been with a woman, but that didn't matter to her tonight.

"Shh... Tonight I'll make you feel a way you've never felt before," Amadé spoke in a soft and smooth voice that gave Eletré goosebumps throughout her skin. Amadé then slid her hands over one of Eletré legs and caressed up her thigh. "You have such smooth and soft skin," Amadé commented.

"A Queen must keep up her appearance," Eletré replied with a blush.

"Mmm," Amadé purred as she leaned down and brushed her fingers under Eletré's panties and slid them off her legs. Amadé grinned mischievously as she leaned back down.

Eletré's eyes grew wide as she felt Amadé press her lips against her flower. She threw her head back against the pillow and gasped. She was unprepared for the flow of sensations that were coursing through her body right now. The pleasurable sensations she felt from Amadé's ministrations were almost overwhelming. She grabbed hold of the nearby sheets and clutched on tightly. After several minutes her body began to tremble; feeling a sensation building within her, and it was then she knew she was close to release.

"Stay right there," Eletré said breathlessly as Amadé continued her ministrations against Eletré's flower.

Eletré let out a moan as she gave Amadé her complete surrender; her body now carrying her over the precipice, spasms of delight moved coursing through her as she reached her heavenly release. After it was over she began to catch her breath. She smiled and sat up, gently embracing Amadé and caressing her hair. "Oh, I've never felt that way before... Now it's my turn to return the favor!" Eletré giggled as she aggressively nudged Amadé back onto the bed. Amadé whooped in surprise and watched with delectation as she felt Eletré glide her slender hands from her shoulders and down her chest. The young woman began kissing down her chest and over her breasts.

Amadé closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure in response to Eletré's touch. Her touch was a little more anxious than hers had been. But given this was Eletré's first time she did not fault her enthusiasm. "Please... More!" Amadé encouraged as Eletré kissed down her navel and belly button for a few moments. Eletré was rewarded with a soft giggle from Amadé.

Eletré then moved herself lower, Amadé bit her lip in anticipation as she felt her underwear being removed. Eletré then kissed up against Amadé's flower and tried her best to copy exactly what Amadé had done for her.

Amadé squirmed and trembled against Eletré's ministrations. Her breathing began to quicken as feelings of pleasure pulsed from her core to the rest of her body. It was a feeling she had not experienced in a long while. Amadé could feel the pain slipping away as she surrendered to the embrace of another person's warmth and love. This was all she wanted in the present moment, nothing else mattered.

Eletré made a soft sound as she quickened her ministrations against Amadé's flower. She was rewarded by a moan from Amadé. The reaction only excited and encouraged Eletré - giving her more confidence to continue playing her sonata.

Amadé's breathing had reached a rapid pace as her body reached its climax: she arched her back and moaned as she felt waves of ecstasy flow throughout her body. After she caught her breath Eletré came back up and wrapped her Royal robes around the two of them and shared a giggle with her.

"How do you feel?" Amadé asked.

"Mmmm... I haven't felt so… So free in a long time... Years," Eletré replied.

Amadé wrapped her arms around Eletré and held her close. "I'm so glad... I feel so... So elevated, like a great weight has lifted from my chest."

"Yes, oh, I can't believe how wonderful it felt. I'll treasure this evening for the rest of my life," Eletré replied.

"I bet they're wondering what happened to us," Amadé commented.

At this Eletré's eyes snapped open. "Oh, oh, you're right!" She sighed. "No matter what happens, know that tonight you saw a side of me I've never shown anyone before... I got to simply be myself, not the Queen. And this was something I realize I really needed. I hope you realize what it means to me."

"And I hope you realize how much you've healed me tonight," Amadé replied as she released Eletré who sat up and stepped off the bed. Amadé giggled at just how disheveled Eletré looked.

"Look at you! Looks like I'll need to help you look your best before you step out of here, come!" Amadé enthusiastically said as she took Eletré over to the bathroom to get her cleaned up and made into Queen Apailana once again.

"I'll see your 10, and here's 50 more!" Obi-Wan replied as he raised the poker bet.

Sabé looked over at her fiancé and put on her best poker face. "Are you sure you want to do that? I'll call." Sabé then placed her cards down on the table, it was a two-pair. Jané and Dormé had already folded, it was now up to Sabé to defeat the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan grinned slyly and placed his hand down on the table. "Three Queens, read and weep!" He then called the poker chips to him with the aid of the Force.

"He's cheating, I don't care what anyone says! No one's luck is ever that good!" Jané commented.

Obi-Wan began counting his winnings. "In my experience Milady there's no such thing as luck!"

Sabé playfully smacked her fiancé on the arm. "You better not be cheating and using your Jedi abilities over there, otherwise someone's sleeping on the couch tonight!"

There was a collective "ooh!" from Jané and Dormé in response to Sabé.

"Deal another hand?" Jané asked.

"I'm not leaving until I beat him!" Sabé challenged.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Then it's going to be a long night."

"So, have you two decided on a wedding date yet?" Jané asked curiously as she shuffled the cards.

"We were thinking on getting married next month. We don't want to wait too long given the war and all..." Sabé replied grimly.

Dormé nodded. "Very sensible."

Jané finished her shuffling and grinned. "Cut?" She said as she skillfully flipped the top half of the deck down to the bottom with one hand. "Thank you!"

"Hey!" Sabé called out.

Jané giggled and set the deck down in front of Sabé. "Okay, okay, but I just had to pull one over on you guys."

Sabé smiled and shook her head as she cut the deck and pushed it back to Jané. Obi-Wan was impressed with the handmaiden's dealing skills.

"Jané, just where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, my older brother, he's a gambler and a magician, sleight of hand to be specific. He taught me all kinds of tricks when I was growing up," Jané replied as she began dealing the cards.

Obi-Wan raised his brow. "A gambler and a magician? I'm impressed. So why did you join the handmaidens Jané?"

Jané finished dealing and picked up her cards. "When I was growing up I was always fascinated by the image of the Queen and her mysterious handmaidens surrounding her. They somewhat reminded me of ancient sorceresses with their hooded robes and gowns. That image appealed to me. That and I wanted a life inside the Royal palace. When Apailana was first elected I was just old enough to volunteer. The training was grueling and intense. We started with over 50 girls. In the end only 8 are selected. It's considered a high honor to serve as a handmaiden of her Royal Highness. Many a young girl on Naboo dream of it. When I graduated and received my first handmaiden gown, it was the proudest moment in my life."

As the group began to place their bets they caught eye of Queen Apailana walking past them. The group stood up from the table in the main hold and paid respects. "Good evening your Highness!" Obi-Wan greeted kindly.

Apailana stopped and gazed over at the group. "Good evening Master Kenobi!" She said in a cheerful voice.

The Queen then turned her attention to Dormé. "Do not fret. Your sister is going to be just fine. We had a private discussion about what happened, and we came to an understanding about the present situation." Apailana was thankful she was wearing her newly applied Royal court makeup, as her cheeks were blushing a bright red underneath.

"Are you sure she's okay? Maybe I should go check on her?" Dormé asked concernedly.

"She is about to turn in. She's exhausted herself out," Apailana immediately regretted using those choice of words. "Be assured and never fret. After spending time with her, Amadé will be just fine. When you and Jané enter the handmaidens quarters, do be quiet so as not to disturb her. I am going to retire for the evening. Good luck in your poker game."

The group bowed to the Queen as she nodded her head and walked out of the main hold.

"Did you notice how cheerful she sounded? She was actually happy, for the first time since her birthday. I could feel it in the Force. And you know, she looked a little older just now," Obi-Wan observed. _Things might get back to normal after all._ He thought as he sat back down at the able. He did sense the Queen however was keeping something from the group, something personal. He knew then and there some things were best left unsaid.

Jané then shook Sabé's arm. "Did you notice that her obi was tied in a different way? And the way she was glowing when she walked?"

Sabé nodded. "Oh, my goodness..."

Obi-Wan looked over at his fiancée and raised his brow.

Sabé pointed at him. "Don't!"

Obi-Wan threw up his hands in defense. "Did I say anything? I didn't say anything!"

"And it's going to stay that way, we should respect her Royal Highness' privacy," Sabé instructed.

Dormé sat at the table and looked flabbergasted. She instantly pushed any unnatural thoughts about her sister and the Queen from her mind. However, there was a time when Dormé did entertain such thoughts about her and Padmé back when she served her as one of her Senatorial handmaidens. Of course, she never told anyone else. She picked up her cards and put on her best game face - she would need it for the rest of the night.

Inside the handmaidens quarters Amadé was preparing for bed. She was sitting before the large dresser and was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. While feeling exhausted, she felt exhilarated, with a renewed purpose. She felt like a phoenix rising from the ashes. The bonding experience she shared with Apailana earlier was something she would treasure in her heart forever, and it gave her the strength to keep going, to overcome falling prey to the lesser angels of her being.

As she finished up, Amadé set her hairbrush down and raised her right hand as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I, Amadé Alabrie, a citizen of Naboo, joining the ranks of the handmaidens of the Royal court, do hereby take the oath of allegiance, and do solemnly vow to be honest, brave, disciplined, and vigilant, to protect and defend the Queen of Naboo against all enemies, foreign and domestic. As a handmaiden I vow to defend her courageously, skillfully, and honorably, without sparing my blood to achieve her safety, and to care for the Queen of Naboo selflessly. And if through evil intent I break this solemn oath, then let the stern punishment of Nubian law fall upon me." After reciting the handmaidens oath Amadé lowered her hand and smiled at herself in the mirror. She realized she had a hill to climb on the road to redemption, but she was determined to never let her Queen down ever again.

On Naboo Barriss had taken the Naberrie family, Rosé, and Ravio to the edge of the road that would lead them to the transport that would be bound for Nelandar; a neighboring planet about half a parsec from Naboo. There they could relocate and she had provided them with enough Imperial credits for them to live off of for quite some time. She was now walking back to Theed with her bodyguards in tow. "During my service to the Empire I had often done things that could not be undone... Crossed lines that cannot be uncrossed. Tonight, we stepped over that line. We all made a choice to help the Naberrie family escape because we can't follow the Emperor anymore. He doesn't care about any of us. You saw how he dismissed you from service and replaced you with droids. I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning on replacing me someday either. I've made the decision to help the Rebel Alliance. And if anyone here wants out of the plan, let him speak now," Barriss spoke as she walked with her bodyguards.

"We're with you till the end of time Milady. You've stood by us more than anyone else has, and we'll follow you anywhere," Bibs, one of Barriss' bodyguards stated. The others spoke in agreement with him.

"Then we stand or fall together," Barriss said with a smile.

From within the VIP quarters on the Queen's yacht, Anakin tossed and turned in his bed. His spirit was feeling restless and he had a hard time sleeping. He sat up in frustration and looked over at his peacefully sleeping wife. Anakin could not help but smile briefly as he looked upon her. While looking down upon her he caught a glimpse of a reflection in the window: It was Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Anakin, we need to talk."


	28. Chapter 28

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

 _ **'Song About the Jedi Order'  
**_ _Hymn of the Jedi._

 _You were born by the will of the Force.  
Year by year you grow stronger and stronger.  
You hear the battle's whisper calling.  
And in all your way our song is sung!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Invincible and legendary.  
In glorious battles enduring of the ages.  
Here's to you, beloved Jedi Order.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello!_

 _You always defended us against the Sith.  
The Order overcame their oppression.  
Our people sing with elation and glory.  
And multiply in peaceful days ahead!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Invincible and legendary.  
In glorious battles enduring of the ages.  
Here's to you, beloved Jedi Order.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello!_

 _Now blossom beautiful Republic.  
We are led to our feet by its promise.  
The sun is illuminated by your lightsabers.  
And always on guard of our people!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Invincible and legendary.  
In glorious battles enduring of the ages.  
Here's to you, beloved Jedi Order.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello!_

Chapter XXVIII

Anakin sat up in bed and caught eye of the Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn reflecting off the window inside his quarters aboard the Queen's yacht.

"Anakin, we need to talk," Qui-Gon's spirit said.

Anakin looked at the Jedi Master's ghost. "What is it Master Qui-Gon?"

The Jedi Master folded his arms inside his robe. "It's time for you to take the next step in your journey. You're now ready."

"What must I do Master Qui-Gon?"

"Anakin, have you ever heard of a world named 'Kraxim'?"

At this, feelings of unspeakable dread washed over Anakin. It was a world he had heard of only in tale and legend. "Yes, it's a dead planet, according to legend Kraxim is haunted - no one goes there."

Qui-Gon folded his arms inside his robe and moved to his right. "It was also a planet where the Jedi had an outpost more than 2,000 years ago. It is home of one of the ancient Jedi temples. However, when the political situation mushroomed into a full-on civil war the Jedi abandoned the planet. The people there eventually destroyed themselves, and their planet for that matter."

"And you want me to go there, to visit the Jedi temple?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, that's right. The next leg of your journey awaits you there," Qui-Gon said matter-of-factly.

Anakin frowned, given the stories he'd heard about the planet, the Jedi Knight was less than anxious to book his next vacation there. "Master Qui-Gon, are you aware of the fact star pilots, smugglers, even treasure hunters go out of their way just to avoid Kraxim? It's the graveyard of the galaxy."

As he spoke Padmé stirred in bed, she rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Ani? Ani, who are you talking to?" She asked sleepily.

"Master Qui-Gon's ghost is here," her husband answered.

"What's he saying?" She asked curiously.

Anakin turned to his wife. He looked at her chest and gently grabbed the japor snippet which hung from her neck. Padmé grew concerned. "Ani, what's wrong?"

"Master Qui-Gon has said its time for me to begin the next leg of my journey. He wants me to travel to the planet Kraxim."

Padmé's eyes grew wide and any trace of grogginess she was feeling vanished. "What!? He can't be serious!? You can't! Ani, I've heard the stories, nobody goes to Kraxim because it's haunted! There have been accounts of any spacecraft that strays close to the planet never returns, or the ones that do have returned with all hands-on board dead!" Padmé then turned and looked around the room, trying to find Qui-Gon's spirit, but she couldn't see him. "Master Qui-Gon, No! Please don't send Anakin there! There has to be another way!"

Qui-Gon's apparition looked at Padmé with compassionate eyes. He could sense her anxiety reverberate throughout the room. "Anakin, if you are ever to unlock your true potential and stand up to Darth Sidious this is a journey you must take. I wish you didn't have to go there. But you must. Perhaps if someone were to accompany you it might ease Padmé's concerns. What about being accompanied by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka?"

Anakin turned to his wife and explained to her what the Jedi Master's ghost had just told him. Padmé drew her husband into a loving embrace and held him tight. Her heart pounding. "I've never been more worried... You're the love of my life, if something were to happen to you..."

"Shh, I'm strong Angel, and I'll have Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to watch my back over there," Anakin then took his wife's face in his hands and looked at her with a piercing gaze. "I will come back to you alive, I promise."

Qui-Gon's spirit nodded and vanished - wanting to give the couple some privacy.

Padmé embraced her husband once more and rested her head on his shoulder. Thoughts of terror of what could happen to Anakin on Kraxim were beginning to fill her mind. She gripped onto his back tightly. "I keep thinking something bad is going to happen to you there..."

"What can I do alleviate those thoughts?"

Padmé choked out a laugh. "By not going!"

Anakin understood her fears. Kraxim had a reputation, the planet scared away even the bravest of warriors. But he trusted Qui-Gon Jinn. "Master Qui-Gon would never send me on a suicide mission. If he feels confident that I will make it through this trial, then I shall. The Force will be with me as it always has been."

Padmé knew that the road ahead for them all would be long and difficult, she just never anticipated it would include visiting dead, haunted worlds. "Promise me you'll be careful over there, nothing reckless, I mean it Ani." She said.

"I promise my Angel."

Padmé closed her eyes and nuzzled against her husband's neck. His word was good enough for her.

The following morning Anakin was having a meeting with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka spoke with them via comlink. They were both a little stunned that Qui-Gon had made such a daring request.

"There's a reason no one goes near Kraxim…" Ahsoka said with dread.

Obi-Wan looked pensive. "Yes, we've all heard the stories, however if the planet does indeed hold the key to helping Anakin to unlock some of his potential, we have to visit. There is simply too much at stake here for us to shy away, no matter how daunting the task. And I'd feel much better if the two of us were with him." Obi-Wan then turned to look at Anakin. "After all my former apprentice, someone needs to be your nightlight over there."

Anakin curled his brow. "Are you saying I'm afraid of ghosts?"

"I'm saying it's a good idea to have someone watch your back over there."

Ahsoka then spoke over the comlink. "Well it will take several hours to prepare our interceptors for travel to the planet. We don't have the hyperspace rings for them assembled here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Understood Ahsoka, contact us again when you're ready."

"Acknowledged, Tano out!"

Obi-Wan then turned to leave. "Where are you going Master?" A curious Anakin asked.

The Jedi Master stopped and looked at his former Padawan and smiled. "To spend my free time with Sabé."

Anakin returned Obi-Wan's smile as he watched him leave. He had observed over the past couple of years Obi-Wan's relationship with Padmé's cousin had allowed him to loosen up a little. Anakin then walked down the corridor and entered his family's quarters. Padmé was just finishing up getting dressed for the day.

"Well my Angel, it's going to be a couple hours before our interceptors are prepped for travel. In the meantime, I'm all yours," Anakin said softly as he slipped his arms around his wife's waist. Padmé then gave her husband a little look with a smile.

Anakin tilted his head and snickered. "What's that look?"

Padmé reached for the nightstand and picked up the wooden box that contained her lightsaber shoto. She then looked back at her husband, still smiling. Anakin then knew what it all meant. He pursed his lips into a boyish smile. "Say no more Angel."

A short time later Anakin, Padmé, along with Luke and Leia were in the main hold. The husband and wife were preparing to face-off in a practice duel. Padmé utilized a hybrid fighting style which consisted of using her lightsaber in one hand, and a blaster pistol in the other. Of course, for safety reasons their lightsabers were on the reduced power setting, and Padmé was using a specialized training blaster that fired bolts which only left a mild sting.

"Are you ready?" Anakin asked as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

Padmé snapped her lightsaber to life and moved into a fighting stance.

 _I'll take that as a yes._ Anakin thought as he activated his own lightsaber.

Padmé made the first move as she pounced on her husband and performed a series of attacks. Her husband stepped back and parried his wife's advances. Padmé quickly twirled in a backwards step and brought her lightsaber down on top of her husband's, raised her blaster pistol and fired. Anakin skillfully guided Padmé's lightsaber over in a manner that allowed it to deflect the bolt. He grinned.

"Come now Padmé, surely I taught you better!" Anakin taunted.

The Alliance leader growled and again attacked with her lightsaber.

Luke and Leia stood on the sidelines watching their parents with great interest, not taking their eyes off their lightsabers for an instant. "Go mama!" Luke cheered for his mother.

"Daddy!" Leia encouraged as she cheered and clapped for her father.

Anakin easily blocked and parried his wife's attacks and followed up with a series of charging attacks that forced Padmé to fall back.

Padmé stumbled and fell on her rear to the deck. Anakin approached with his lightsaber held downwards at his wife.

Padmé quickly knocked the Jedi Knight's lightsaber out of the way with hers and performed a roll to the left, sprang to her feet and fired off a shot from her blaster. Anakin raised his lightsaber and deflected it. Seizing the moment, he quickly rushed his wife and unleashed a flurry of attacks. Padmé was caught off balance, only managing to block a few attacks before she was disarmed – his lightsaber now resting at the edge of her neck. With the duel over Anakin sheathed his lightsaber and called Padmé's to him and handed it back to her. Padmé sighed in frustration as she took the weapon.

"Don't be frustrated Angel, your skills are improving. For a non-Force sensitive, you handle the blade quite well!" Anakin said, trying to give his wife encouragement.

"But not like a Jedi," Padmé commented.

"Yay, daddy!" Leia said happily as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Leia!" Padmé said in a playfully scolding voice. Padmé then felt a small tug on her skirt as she looked down to see Luke hugging her leg.

"It's okay mama!" The young boy said.

Padmé smiled and picked up her son. "Well, at least my little Prince here is loyal to me, unlike some children."

"Hey, she's just daddy's girl! Isn't that right Leia?" Anakin said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Yes!" The little girl replied with a happy giggle.

Anakin looked over at Padmé affectionately. "You did very well Padmé, don't get discouraged! Remember, using a lightsaber takes a lifetime to master. And many assert non-Force sensitives can't even use them."

Before they could continue their conversation, they were interrupted by clapping behind them. The couple turned around to see Queen Apailana and her 3 handmaidens: Dormé, Amadé, and Jané. "I heard some commotion out here and decided to investigate. I never knew you used a lightsaber Padmé. I am most impressed!" The Queen said in approval.

Padmé blushed as she rolled her lightsaber with the tips of her fingers in either hand. "Oh, well I have only just been learning for a little while now. The lightsaber was a gift from Anakin."

Apailana looked over at the Jedi Knight. "Well Anakin, you're a good teacher."

"Thank you your, Highness."

The Queen then approached. She had heard Anakin was going to take a journey to lifeless world of Kraxim. When she first heard the news, she was taken aback. She knew the stories just like everyone else, and nobody went there. Despite Anakin being a formidable warrior, she still worried. "I heard about your upcoming journey. Is there anything you need? I'll make sure to have it requisitioned for you." The Queen tried to hide her worry in her voice.

Anakin smiled softly at Apailana. He knew despite her calm voice she was terrified for him. "I just need my starfighter, some basic supplies, and that's it. I won't be staying any longer there than I have to."

Apailana nodded and put on her best regal voice. "Then I wish the Force to be with you on your journey Anakin. Please come back to us."

"I fully intend to your Highness. I must, for me and Padmé have this bondage called 'marriage'." Anakin quipped.

Padmé looked at her husband and dropped her jaw. "Ani! Someone's sleeping on the couch when he returns!"

Apailana allowed herself a giggle. "You two will always be my favorite couple."

2 hours later Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the petite hanger bay on board the Queen's yacht preparing to transfer to the _Liberator_ via the ever so cramped shuttle.

Anakin groaned. "Ugh, why did they have to design this shuttle like a coffin?"

Obi-Wan handed Anakin a small bag of survival supplies. "Do I detect a hint of claustrophobia my Padawan?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I just… Think you need better deodorant Master, that's all," Anakin retorted.

"Excuse me!?"

Anakin burst into a series of small laughs at his former mentor's reaction while turning and pointing his finger at him. "Obi-Wan, you are so easy!"

The Jedi Master shook his head and handed Anakin a second bag. After he finished Sabé slipped her arms around her fiancé's waist and drew him close. "Come back to me now, we have a wedding to finish planning."

Obi-Wan gently brushed a few loose strands of hair away from his fiancée's face before pulling her into a kiss. "Don't worry my handmaiden, I'll let your love guide me back home."

Sabé smiled warmly.

Queen Apailana was also down in the hanger bay seeing the two Jedi off. She took the initiative and hugged Anakin. "Please be safe out there Anakin, we need you!" She spoke to him not as a Queen, but as a concerned close friend who looked up to him.

Anakin could feel her worried heart pounding against his chest as she hugged him. "Don't worry Eletré, I'll be back before you know it," the Jedi Knight replied as he felt a gentle squeeze from the Queen before she released him.

Afterwards the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO approached him. Anakin shook his head. "Sorry Artoo, but not this time. This adventure is too dangerous for you."

The astromech droid whistled in sadness. Anakin then patted his dome.

"Hey, I'm giving you a very important mission. You need to stay here and make sure the Queen's Royal starship remains in top shape. Use some of the new tools I just upgraded you with. Everyone here is depending on you okay?"

The venerable droid perked up and beeped happily. C-3PO then looked over at the Jedi Knight with his glowing optical sensors. "Do be safe Master Ani." Anakin placed his hand on the protocol droid's shoulder before squatting down to say goodbye to his children.

Luke and Leia both hugged their father as he gave them assurances he would return soon to tell them another story – which would be about his latest adventure he was about to undertake. Afterwards he embraced Padmé and kissed her passionately. "I love you," he asserted.

"I love you too." Padmé then began to caress the japor snippet around her neck as she watched her husband climb into the shuttle, with Obi-Wan behind him.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé called out. The Jedi Master turned to face her. "You bring my husband back alive!"

"Oh, that's against my better judgment Padmé," Obi-Wan said as he moved to climb into the shuttle.

Padmé gave Obi-Wan a look as he peered out at her from the shuttle. "Don't worry, I won't let him die!"

Padmé nodded and smiled softly. Over the years they had all grown very close, and often they would play upon one another, that was what family did. And that is what all of them were to one another.

After transferring over to the _Liberator_ , Anakin and Obi-Wan were greeted by Ahsoka Tano. The trio made their way into the hanger bay where they met Chief Petty Officer Ryon Trentower, whose coveralls were soiled, and a layer of soot was covering parts of his face.

"General Skywalker, how you doing? Always a pleasure, sir!" The chief engineer greeted and gave a salute.

"I'm doing well, thank you Chief," Anakin replied as he returned Trentower's salute.

Chief Trentower then motioned for the trio to follow him down the hanger bay. "All right, I got your interceptors prepped for hyperspace travel. We got the hyperspace rings deployed outside the ship, all you gotta do is dock with them and set your course for the dead world of Kraxim." Trentower then scratched the top of his head. "Man… You guys are all a lot braver than I am. I mean I've heard the legends and all. You're gonna have to let me know if they're all true or not when you all get back."

Obi-Wan looked over at the chief engineer as he inspected his Eta-2 _Actis_ interceptor. "We'll be sure to have some interesting ghost stories to tell you Chief."

Trentower nodded. "Oh, General Skywalker, come over here, I got your Eta-2 repainted with the new markings you requested!" The Chief Petty Officer then lead Anakin down to his interceptor. It had now been given the new Alliance emblem markings, along with the emblem of the Jedi Order on the left wing. Below the canopy his name 'Anakin Skywalker' was now written in script. The left side S-foil now had a depiction of Padmé in her aquamarine caped dress manning the repeating blaster during her defense of the RSF hanger bay on Naboo.

"The _Iego Angel_ has never looked better Chief!" Anakin complimented. Typically, Anakin preferred to do all his own tinkering and customizations on his starfighters. However, Trentower was adamant the only one who could work on his craft was himself. He saw each of them as his babies, Anakin respected that.

Ahsoka entered the cockpit of her starfighter and put on her radio headset. "Well everyone, shall we get this show on the road?" She said as she strapped herself in.

Anakin nodded and moved to enter his cockpit and Chief Trentower began clearing his personnel away from the path of the interceptors.

Anakin fixed his radio headset to his head and contacted the bridge of the _Liberator_. "This is General Skywalker requesting permission to depart."

"Permission granted General Skywalker, may the Force be with you!" Captain Deens' voice came from the other end of the radio.

On the bridge Deens looked over at his helmswoman, Asol Revenscar. "They're gonna need it."

From within the Queen's yacht Padmé watched as her husband's Eta-2 interceptor docked with its hyperspace ring, along with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Padmé clutched onto her japor snippet necklace and placed her hand against the window. There was a bright flash, and then he was gone, along with the others as they entered hyperspace. _Be safe my husband…_

The three Jedi had now set forth on their journey to the forsaken planet of Kraxim. As they were traveling through hyperspace Obi-Wan and Ahsoka could hear Anakin quietly singing over the radio:

"You were born by the will of the Force.  
Year by year you grow stronger and stronger.  
You hear the battle's whisper calling.  
And in all your way our song is sung!

Invincible and legendary.  
In glorious battles enduring of the ages.  
Here's to you, beloved Jedi Order.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello!

You always defended us against the Sith.  
The Order overcame their oppression.  
Our people sing with elation and glory.  
And multiply in peaceful days ahead!

Invincible and legendary.  
In glorious battles enduring of the ages.  
Here's to you, beloved Jedi Order.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello!

Now blossom beautiful Republic.  
We are led to our feet by its promise.  
The sun is illuminated by your lightsabers.  
And always on guard of our people!

Invincible and legendary.  
In glorious battles enduring of the ages.  
Here's to you, beloved Jedi Order.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello.  
And our Republic sends a song - hello!"

After Anakin finished his song Obi-Wan addressed him over the radio. "Anakin, I've never heard that one before."

"It's called: 'Song About the Jedi Order'. Queen Apailana wrote it. I read it in one of her writings she gave me and Padmé. I like it, I always thought the Order could use a song and more music honestly."

"Queen Apailana is quite the poet," Ahsoka commented.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, yes, she is. And I've found good music elevates the spirit of the warrior, it makes him feel invincible."

"Just don't feel too invincible Anakin, otherwise you'll end up like Master Windu and the others. There are times I worry you are wanting to bring too much passion into the New Jedi Order," Obi-Wan cautioned.

Anakin frowned. "You're saying I'm too passionate?"

"I'm saying if you allow yourself to be governed by them instead of vice versa you will become but a slave to them, and that is a path to the Dark Side."

"But aren't we all slaves to our passions in one way or another Master? I gave into my feelings for Padmé – we both gave into the feelings for the women we fell in love with. Not to mention much our life's choices are determined by our own passions which dictate our own unique points of view about the universe. For instance, one's career choice can be determined by their passions. I know passion can be a weakness, but it can also be a strength. It all depends on how you use it that makes it good or bad. Padmé… She inspires me, she makes me want to be a better man."

"Padmé makes you want to be a better man? That's very romantic Anakin. I never would have thought in the past you were a romantic," Ahsoka said as she added her thoughts.

"Well, I have my mother to thank for that. She was all I had for the first decade in my life. She taught me a lot… She taught me how to be brave, strong, but also gentle. I learned kindness, generosity, and how to love, all from her…" Anakin lamented as he began recalling his mother, Shmi Skywalker Lars in his thoughts.

As he spoke about his mother, Ahsoka could hear the pain in her former mentor's voice. "Oh… I'm so sorry Anakin…"

"I am too Snips… I am too." Anakin then rested back against his seat and closed his eyes - conjuring up his mother's face and remembering his childhood with her.

Anakin was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Obi-Wan's voice over the radio. "Anakin, are you wanting to be a better man for Padmé's sake, or your own?"

Anakin pondered over his former mentor's question for a moment. It was a simple, yet deep question that warranted a certain introspection. "Both. I've always wanted to do good in the universe, but Padmé brings that into focus," he answered as the three of them continued their journey towards Kraxim.

Anakin then flipped a switch inside his cockpit and a holograph of Padmé, Luke, and Leia appeared. Padmé was wearing her light blue ball gown from Queen Apailana's 16th birthday jubilee ball. He thought she looked so lovely and angelic that evening. In the picture Luke and Leia were smiling, and Padmé had both her arms wrapped around the twins with her chin resting on top of their heads. She looked like a very proud mother. Anakin reached for the holograph – his fingers passing through it as if it were a ghostly apparition. He pulled his hand back and began thinking. _Try not to become a ghost yourself._

Queen Apailana and Padmé Amidala Skywalker were sitting at the large table in the main hold on board the Queen's yacht attending a meeting via the HoloNet with Senator Bail Organa. Senator Nadé Jamillia was also attending the meeting from the nearby _Liberator_.

Apailana had opted to wear one of her elaborate Royal robes that featured a dark purple collar, and gold embroidered traditional Nubian motifs throughout. Her robe was fastened closed with a dark purple color obi that had a depiction of Nubian flowers.

Bail Organa had been discussing the Alliance's future attack plans in the Alfa Sector. "My cell here on Alderaan has pledged its full support for our plans to attack the Emperor when he makes his trip to the Alfa Sector next month. Mon Mothma has pledged her support as well. The rest of our fleet isn't much for the time being, but if our saboteurs do their job, we won't have to worry much about the Imperial fleet."

"Then we just might pull this off after all," Nadé said hopefully.

Padmé nodded in agreement. "I think so too Senator, Force willing this civil war will be over next month and Palpatine will be but a memory."

As their meeting continued Nadé began rubbing her head. Padmé took notice. "Senator, are you, all right?" She asked in concern.

"Oh… I haven't been feeling so well lately," Nadé replied as she wiped her brow.

Queen Apailana looked up at Nubian Senator with great concern. "Perhaps you should check yourself into sickbay on the _Liberator_?"

Nadé began to stand from her chair. "Yes, yes I think I will. It's probably just the flu. I'm sorry for having to excuse myself. I will contact you and Padmé as soon as I am feeling better."

"I hope you feel better soon," Bail said as she departed.

Everyone exchanged glances before Bail turned his attention to the Alliance leader. "I attended a session of the Senate here on Coruscant yesterday. Padmé, you should know just how much you're getting under the Emperor's skin. The other day he gave an impassioned speech trying to assassinate your character. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it sounded like he was afraid of you."

Padmé took a moment to take in what the Senator of Alderaan had just told her. "Are you sure it's me he fears and not the Alliance?"

"Oh, no Milady, it's become deeply personal with him. It was as obvious as the wrinkles on his face," Bail remarked.

Queen Apailana gazed over at Padmé, she had a pretty good feeling as to why the Emperor would see the Galactic Civil War as a personal contest between him and Padmé. It all stemmed not just from their prior political history, but what he did to her 3 years earlier. She watched as her friend and role model looked back over with a slight pain behind her eyes before turning to address Bail Organa.

"Bail, have you seen Queen Servana, the new monarch of Naboo?" Padmé asked.

Bail nodded. "Yes, she looks like a puppet of Emperor Palpatine."

"That's literally exactly what she is. The Emperor has used his Sith powers on her to control her mind. She's been completely chained to his will."

A look of dread fell upon the Alderaan Senator's face. "Are you sure?"

Padmé swallowed. "Yes… Because he did the same thing to me once three years ago. I was rescued by my husband. When I saw Queen Servana on the HoloNet I instantly knew what Palpatine had done to her."

"Is there anything we can do for her? If your husband rescued you, surely, he or some of our other Jedi allies can do the same," Bail suggested.

Padmé sighed. "I wish it were that simple… Right now, we don't have the manpower to pull off such an operation… But perhaps-perhaps our mole on Naboo can help us."

Bail's face turned to an expression of skepticism. "You speak of the turncoat Lady Nadara? No, I don't trust her."

As much as Queen Apailana wanted to speak up in agreement with Bail Organa, she decided to bite her tongue and let Padmé finish addressing the Senator. She was the founder and foremost leader of the Alliance, and she was her respected friend.

"I'm skeptical too Bail. However, she's shared some very valuable information with us, and she went through great lengths just to save my family. If the Emperor found out no doubt he'd have her executed for treason. I'm not saying we can trust her, but we shouldn't discount the possibility she's had a change of heart and cannot follow the Emperor anymore. Until she gives us reason to believe otherwise, we should continue to stay in contact with her. However, I would only share what Alliance information is necessary for her to know and not volunteer anything beyond that," Padmé stated.

After a beat Bail spoke. "Then I yield to your wisdom. And I'm glad your family is safe! I'm going to sign off now before this call can be traced. May the Force be with us all!" Bail then bowed his head respectfully before ending the call.

Padmé and Apailana exchanged looks. "I really hope we're not being led into a trap here with Barriss…" Apailana said concernedly.

Padmé's penetrating dark chocolate eyes gazed into Apailana's. "I hope so too your Highness. Whatever happens is on me. It was my choice to trust her, if it blows up in our face I will accept full responsibility."

Apailana's expression remained serious. "Let us hope then that does not come to pass."

Padmé nodded in agreement. After a moment Apailana stood up from her chair. Padmé noticed her expression was firm and determined. "Where are you going your Highness?"

Apailana turned around as her 3 handmaidens followed. "I'm going to use the emergency broadcast system on this ship to deliver another address to my people and anyone else who's listening throughout the galaxy. I think we can all use a little inspiration at the present."

Padmé smiled and followed the Queen into her throne room in the stern section of her starship. "You've changed a lot over the past three years your Highness. You've grown up considerably, and I think your best years are yet to come. I'm well aware of my living legend status back on Naboo, and I must say I think you're going to become an even greater legend than I am." Padmé said proudly.

As Queen Apailana sat down in her throne she gazed up at Padmé in surprise. The words coming from her greatest role model was perhaps the largest compliment she had ever received in her life. She blushed behind her royal court makeup. "Thank you… Thank you Padmé! I can only hope I live up to your legacy."

Padmé's smile widened. "You will, you are!"

Apailana returned Padmé's smile warmly. Amadé came over and began adjusting Apailana's hair and took care to ensure her bangs were covering her cheek scar. "There… And don't worry, you're still the most beautiful Queen in the galaxy!"

"Flattery won't get your senior status back… But it's a good start," Apailana teased.

Amadé grinned. "Then I shall endeavor to flatter you even more." The handmaiden then winked.

Apailana blushed once more under her makeup. After what had happened between them the previous night the two women had been brought closer together. The tragedy of losing Naboo, and 6 out of 8 handmaidens was like an artery wound threatening to bleed out. Just when it seemed it would, the two women had stopped that bleeding by reaching out to one another, and found healing through love and affection. They had found a new understanding and formed a strong bond through mutually shared pain, and Apailana knew – she knew that Amadé would be perhaps her best friend for life.

The Queen then turned her attention to Jané. "Jané, I think we should have some background music for our transmission. Put on… 'March of the Queen of Naboo'."

"Pulling out all the stops!" Jané said enthusiastically as she walked over to a nearby console and selected an instrumental recording of the famous Nubian march. She then tapped a few panels on her console and signaled with a smile to Apailana they were ready to begin the transmission.

"Let's transmit the music first before adding video. I want to send the Emperor a message."

Jané's smile widened as she pressed the transmit button.

Inside the guest chambers from within the Royal palace on Naboo, Barriss Offee was once more reading through another uneventful security report. She read the dull report with her chin resting on top of the palm of her hand. She perked up when she began to hear a slow and triumphant sounding music. She recognized it as the 'March of the Queen of Naboo.' Throughout the entire planet, the Queen's triumphal song could be heard across all holoboards and video monitors. Ordinary Nubian citizens going about their business stopped and looked around in wonder.

On Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine was reviewing a piece of legislation when the video monitor in his Executive Office suddenly began broadcasting the famous Nubian march. He slowly gazed up and looked around in bewilderment.

In her chambers, Barriss' attention was drawn to her monitor when she saw the face of Queen Apailana appear on it. "Dear citizens of Naboo, members of the Imperial Senate, and all oppressed peoples of the Galactic Empire, I, Queen Apailana ruler of the Nubian government in exile beseech you now. How can those in the Imperial Senate with any conscience sit idly back and allow Emperor Palpatine to conduct his illegal actions? What is happening on my homeworld right now is a crime against humanity. We have seen Imperial troops slaughtering innocent civilians, engaged in the murder of whole families as we all witnessed yesterday. That cannot be tolerated! That cannot be forgotten! How can you Senators sit back and allow this to happen? Is there not even one among you who has any conscience? To sin by silence when we should protest makes cowards out of all of us. That is why I have taken it upon myself to act, to be a voice amidst your deafening silence. The Naboo will be silent no more!"

As she spoke Barriss noticed the Queen had a burning determination behind her eyes.

In his Executive Office, Palpatine's eyes burned with a rage of the ages from Apailana's defiance against him.

As the Queen's triumphal march continued, so did her address. "Three years ago, Emperor Palpatine illegally seized power over the Republic and transformed it into the Empire – his Empire! Over the course of the Clone Wars our Republican values became eroded until we lost the very thing we all swore to protect and uphold. There are some among us who believe that our galaxy is too large and complex for self-rule, that government by an elite individual is superior to a government for, of, and by the people. I ask you then if no one here among us can govern oneself, then who here among us has the capacity to govern someone else? All of us together must bear the burden of responsibility for governance. This galaxy belongs to all of us, not just one individual!"

As Padmé watched Apailana's impassioned speech, it was almost like a daughter trying to show her mother what she had become, so that she would be proud of her – and Padmé was.

"While the Republic was built on the ideals of peace, democracy, and cooperation, in contrast the Empire is built on war, fear, and slavery. The Empire is a machine, a machine that is destroying the foundation of civilization! And we, the Alliance to Restore the Republic will be the rod in the wheel spoke that destroys that machine! Naboo has always been a planet that was a shining embodiment of the values of the Republic, and one of our very own, Sheev Palpatine betrayed that. Naboo, know that I will not shrink back from the responsibilities you freely elected me to uphold. I will continue to work with the Alliance to restore our sovereignty and I will not rest until we are all free. In the grand tradition of Padmé Amidala, I shall return and free us, no matter how long it takes! Fear can hold you prisoner, but hope can set you free. We, the Alliance are that hope!"

Apailana then stood up from her throne; the intensity in her eyes began to grow as Jané increased the volume of the music.

"Emperor, if you are watching, then you of all people know that Naboo is not a planet that backs up in front of challenges. Naboo concentrates, gathers forces and honorably answers any challenge. Copes with the challenge and always wins!"

Barriss continued to watch Queen Apailana with increasing admiration. As a Sith she had once thought of her as a petulant child. Now, with the plank removed from her eyes she saw that Apailana was no child, but a grown woman who stood for something real. And this was the Naboo's leader that they loved and adored: their Queen.

After the broadcast ended Barriss felt a renewed sense of determination, yet at the same time she was overcome with feelings of guilt and remorse as she was reminded of her savage killings of most of Apailana's handmaidens. She closed her eyes as a single tear of sorrow fell from her face. She began to wonder if she was beyond any form of redemption. _No! You must press forward! It's the only way…_ She told herself in her head.

Barriss opened her eyes and wiped away her tear; it was time to press ahead with the next phase of her plans, and to her relief, it would seem her staged execution the day before had worked; Palpatine had contacted her and congratulated her for carrying out the mission successfully, and he was pleased. Pleased enough that he was allowing her to remain on Naboo for the time being to help oversee the occupation of the planet. She had received word a construction team of Imperial engineers would arrive soon to begin excavation for a new underground project. No one was to come near the team, and she had been placed in charge of ensuring the work goes smoothly.

Barriss began thinking. _No doubt that is the beginning of Project Galaxy_. She set the security report aside and rubbed her eyes. She had a lot of work ahead of her, and a great responsibility rested on her shoulders. She would have to figure out a way to keep up her façade of loyalty to the Empire while establishing an organized underground resistance on Naboo.

Barriss had decided upon contacting the remnants of the Royal Security Forces. They had military training and she figured former members of their ranks would be a good place to start. No doubt their loyalty still lay with Queen Apailana. She then summoned Bibs, her senior ranking bodyguard to her chambers.

"You wanted to see me Milady?" Bibs asked. He was a tall man, standing at just under 2 meters, athletic physique, with short black hair spiked up, and hazel eyes.

Barriss stood up and addressed her bodyguard. "Bibs, I've decided we're going to contact the remnants of the RSF. I want you to quietly bring me the names of the senior officers who were dismissed. Maybe they can help us get something going. And please, be most discrete about this. The last thing I need is for Permé or anyone else to get wise to what we're doing."

"I'll get you the information. And speaking of, your favorite handmaiden is strutting around like she owns the palace again," Bibs said.

Barriss rolled her eyes. In all her travels she had never met a woman who had a more repellent personality than Permé. And she was reaching her limit as to what she could tolerate from the power hungry, self-entitled young woman. "What's her assholiness doing now?"

"She's bringing in young men to the palace."

"What!?" Barriss huffed as she walked passed Bibs and exited her chambers. While passing through the main hall she could hear Permé's voice from an adjacent room:

"-And that Apailana just makes me sick! Did you hear her? Who does she think she's kidding with her theatrics? And Mora, get me a refill of Nubian wine."

"You sound like you're jealous of her, and don't you think we should be serving her Royal Highness, Servana?" The other voice Barriss heard was Mora, one of Permé's subordinates in the service of Servana. Over the past several days Barriss had caught Permé on a few occasions treating her fellow handmaidens as if they were her own personal slaves.

"Jealous!? Of that sensitive flower girl!? Don't be ridiculous Mora! And Servana is a mindless zombie! She doesn't need anything! I wouldn't be surprised if she's sitting on her throne right now drooling! And don't forget, outside her 'Royal Zombieness'' presence I run the show. Now be a good handmaiden and get me more wine!" Permé demanded.

"Fine! I'll get your damn wine! But don't speak about Servana that way! Did you ever stop to think that maybe what the Emperor did to her was wrong…?"

"Watch it Mora! You're starting to sound like a Rebel! Now get me more wine! Do something useful in life for a change!"

The contemptuous way Permé was talking to Mora infuriated Barriss, and she began thinking how another person could so easily belittle another. But she knew from her own journey down the dark path just how easy it was, but anyone who does so does it from a position of weakness, not strength. A few seconds later, Barriss encountered Mora as she left the room. She stopped and briefly made eye contact with her. The handmaiden's hazel eyes conveyed a sense of gentleness, in contrast to Permé who's eyes normally conveyed nothing but contempt. Mora looked down sheepishly and continued walking as Barriss observed her disappear into the kitchen. Permé suddenly began giggling, her delightful sounds echoed off the palace walls. The former Sith Lady turned around and marched into the adjacent room in the main hall and caught eye of the chief handmaiden sitting on a sofa; her straight brunette hair was pushed over her right shoulder as a young Nubian man stood behind her massaging both.

"Oh, you do that so well. Mmm, I wonder what other talents you have?" Permé purred with her eyes closed.

An already angry Barriss had now become irate at the decadent sight before her. "This is a Royal palace, not a Hutt bordello!" She fumed and pointed to the young man who was massaging Permé's shoulders. "You, leave!"

The man acted as if he had just seen a ghost as he gazed at the Emperor's Hand. He backed away in fear and ran out of the palace as fast as his legs could carry him.

Mora, who had returned with Permé's wine stopped and listened in the edge of the archway.

After Barriss had rushed Permé's 'guest' away, the indulgent woman's jaw dropped. She stood up from the sofa and defiantly marched up to Barriss. "How dare you interrupt my personal time!" She snarled while poking Barriss in the chest with her index finger.

Barriss quickly knocked Permé's hand out of the way and gripped the chief handmaiden by the throat, picked her up, and pinned her against the wall. Permé's blue eyes grew wide and she made a small gaging sound as Barriss tightened her grip.

"You listen to me, I've had just about enough of your antics! You are a handmaiden, act like one! Show some respect for this place! This palace belongs to the Naboo, not you!" Barriss then released Permé as she collapsed to her knees and began hacking and coughing.

"You may have favor with the Emperor, but he isn't here right now, and when he isn't here I'm in charge of the garrison, and that means I'm in charge of you! If you don't ship up… We won't be having this conversation a third time. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Permé replied hoarsely in between her coughs.

"And another thing, you will treat your fellow handmaidens with respect! Otherwise… You know my reputation. Are we clear?"

Permé nodded as she rubbed her throat.

Mora was stunned that the Emperor's Hand of all people would stand up for her, especially given her notoriety. Nevertheless, it was an overture Mora would not soon forget. She walked up to Barriss and whispered: "Thank you!" in her ear. The former Dark Lady of the Sith leered at the handmaiden chieftain for a moment before nodding her head to Mora, turned on her heel and began walking back to her guest chambers. Barriss wished she could outright dismiss Permé, however for some reason her Master liked her. She shuddered at the thought of what Permé had to do to win favor with the Emperor… But perhaps something good might have come out of her encounter with the detestable handmaiden chieftain. She may have found a dissident ally in the ranks with Mora and began thinking she might possibly be able to recruit her. _But can I trust her?_

The trio of Eta-2 _Actis_ class interceptors emerged from hyperspace and undocked from their hyperspace rings. Anakin took the lead, the planet Kraxim lay dead ahead. It was a gloomy foreboding looking world: Completely covered in dark grey clouds. Thunderstorms could be seen among the clouds as their interceptors approached.

In his cockpit Anakin winched. "Oh… I can feel the presence of tortured souls on the planet. It's almost overwhelming!"

"I can see there was truth to those old legends now," Obi-Wan replied in a pained voice.

"Likewise," Ahsoka added as she grimaced.

Anakin set up a calming barrier around himself with the Force that alleviated the pain. He exhaled in relief before tapping a few buttons on his navigational computer. "Qui-Gon gave me the coordinates of the Jedi temple here. I am going to lead us there."

"Copy that," Obi-Wan said as they descended into the atmosphere and into the clouds.

As Anakin's interceptor flew below the cloud cover he could see a ruined and devastated world. There were wrecked and ruined cities everywhere, remains of dead trees, a few swamps, but not much else. Anakin could see at one-time Kraxim had been home to a thriving civilization. Now all that remained was a dried up dead husk of that former glory. As he looked around from his cockpit he could hear a low and malevolent voice call to him. "Anakin, Anakin... I've been waiting for you… Waiting to kill you!"

Anakin kept his composure. "Did anyone hear that voice?" He asked.

Obi-Wan looked around his cockpit for a moment. "No, I didn't hear anything, did you Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Well, I just heard the undertaker talking to me. I don't have to remind everyone here to be careful. There will be ghosts and who knows what else all around us down there." Anakin then tapped a few buttons on his controls as the Jedi temple came into view. A large lightning strike illuminated the bleak and ruined temple for a moment. He could see the temple was surrounded by the skeletal remains of a large forest. Anakin swore under his breath. "We'll have to set down outside that forest to reach the temple."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ahsoka asked.

"You wouldn't be the only one," Anakin replied with concern as he piloted his interceptor down just in front of the dead forest. He opened his canopy and began to step out. As he set foot on the ground his boots kicked up a small dust cloud, and there was a distinctive crunch sound beneath his feet. Anakin looked down and saw he stepped in what was once humanoid remains. Unnerved he quickly stepped to the side. "Oh, damnit!" He cursed to himself. Anakin shook off his feelings of unease and began to examine his surrounds while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka approached.

"This place… It's so eerie… I feel as if a thousand eyes are watching us," Ahsoka commented as the wind increased and its howling grew louder.

"You're not far off, look." Anakin then pointed to the city ruins in the distance. The trio could make out what appeared to be thousands of sets of luminescing red eyes glaring down upon them. The eyes then began to spread out and moved parallel to them.

The group then heard a low and malevolent voice. "Look around you Jedi, everything is dead! And soon you will join us…"

Ahsoka's eyes went wide. "Okay, I heard that."

"Charming fellow," Obi-Wan quipped.

There was a flash of lighting as the group unclipped their lightsabers from their belts and activated them. If they were going to make it to the temple, they would have to fight their way to it.

 _How do you kill something that's already dead?_ Anakin thought as darkest side of the night fell upon them.


	29. Chapter 29

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"The light and the dark are symbiotically linked, you can't have one without the other."

Chapter XXIX

"I say we break for the forest," Anakin suggested.

There was no argument from Obi-Wan or Ahsoka and the group quickly made their way into the winding labyrinth of dead trees. Anakin took the lead position and used his lightsaber to cut down any branches that were in the way. Ahsoka looked behind her and to her relief she could no longer see the countless sets of eyes watching them. "The eyes, they're gone," she commented.

"I'm sure they'll be back," Anakin replied as he chopped down a large tree branch baring his path.

Obi-Wan perished the thought. "Don't jinx it Anakin!"

Anakin chuckled. "Now who's afraid of ghosts?"

Ahsoka, with her twin lightsabers was also cutting down large branches as the trio made their way deeper into the forest – which seemed to be unending. "Is it my imagination or is the forest actually growing denser? Almost like it's trying to trap us…"

Anakin frowned. "I think it's this place trying to play tricks on us."

The three continued to cut their way through the dead forest as a mysterious fog began to build up around them…

Captain Gaius Deens was making his way down to the _Liberator's_ sickbay, he had been called there by his Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Derla Xacara. As Deens entered sickbay he was greeted by the Doctor. She was a Twi'lek, once employed at Coruscant Medical Center, she was dismissed when the Emperor voiced his displeasure of having non-human species working there. After being fired by the Emperor she offered her services to the fledgling Alliance. She had an almost dark teal color skin complexion and she was wearing her signature beige color medical coat.

"Captain, I have some troubling news for you," Doctor Xacara spoke in a soft, but high voice.

"What is it Doctor?" Deens asked.

Doctor Xacara then led the Captain of the Alliance flagship over to a nearby hospital bed where an unconscious Senator Nadé Jamillia was lying.

Deens' expression turned to one of alarm as he looked back at Doctor Xacara. "What happened to her!?"

The Twi'lek Doctor held out her medical chart from under her left arm. "Well, when Senator Jamillia checked herself in here I thought maybe it was a case of the Nubian flu. But when I ran some blood work on her I discovered something disturbing. Captain, she's been deliberately poisoned. I found elements of polonium in her system."

Deens crossed his arms and stroked his chin with his right thumb. "Polonium can be found in certain radioisotopes. Our ion engines for example. I know that from my days as a star pilot. Is the Senator going to be all right?"

Doctor Xacara looked at her patient. "Yes, she's going to recover in time, it's just a good thing she checked herself in when she did."

Deens continued stroking his chin, his expression stern and deep in thought. "I'm relieved to hear that… But I am deeply disturbed by this news Doctor. If she was poisoned that means we have a traitor on board. Or worse: A spy working for the Empire."

"Which is why I called you down here in private," Xacara said as she tucked the medical chart back under her arm.

"Doctor, I'm going to call a meeting with the senior officers, I'll post a detail of armed guards outside of sickbay, no one is to enter or leave without your permission."

Doctor Xacara nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Deens turned and exited. In addition to calling a meeting with his senior staff, he would have to also inform the Queen and Padmé Amidala Skywalker of this distressing development. He reached for his comlink and contacted his second-in-command and most trusted officer: Commander Alicé Zanterrie. "Alicé, arrange the senior staff, we have something important to discuss.

On board the nearby Queen's yacht, Padmé was inside her quarters. Luke and Leia were sitting on their parents' bed watching their mother who was standing a short way away in the middle of the room. "Pay close attention children," she said as she held out her lightsaber shoto in her right hand and pressed the activation button. The amethyst blade sprang to life and hummed powerfully.

The Skywalker twins watched, almost entranced as their mother began working on her lightsaber form. Her movements were elegant and deliberate. As she stepped with her feet and moved her body her skirt flowed in an almost hypnotic fashion. It was almost as if their mother was performing a ballet; except with a very deadly weapon.

As Padmé practiced she thought back to her earlier duel with her husband and how he bested her. She vowed to herself she would one day defeat him in practice, and it only fueled her determination as she sped up and twirled around, her lightsaber making a distinctive 'swoosh' sound as she did. Padmé swung her lightsaber in a series of upper angular cuts before moving onto a series of parries, she then pulled back and maneuvered her wrist above her head in a chopping motion. "Ya!" she cried out before finishing up her form with a downward angular cut. Padmé remained frozen in position for a few seconds before exhaling and sheathing her lightsaber.

Luke and Leia both clapped and cheered for their mother. She smiled and bowed before her children. "And when you two get a little older you'll be able to do the same thing," Padmé said to them as she carefully placed her lightsaber back in its wooden box and securing it into a locked cabinet. Her comlink then emitted a beeping noise on the nightstand. She retrieved it and answered it. A holographic display of Captain Deens' face appeared.

"Milady, I bring some distressing news," Deens announced.

Padmé's heart dropped, fearing the news was about her husband. "What is it Captain?"

"I'm afraid someone on board the _Liberator_ has poisoned Senator Jamillia with polonium. She's going to be all right. Doctor Xacara is treating her. I have my security team quietly investigating the matter right now. We have a strong suspicion someone on board my ship is the culprit, but we don't want to tip our hand, at least not yet," Deens explained.

Upon hearing the disconcerting news about Jamillia, Padmé's expression turned to shock, it took her a moment to process what the Captain had just told her. "That's-That's terrible! You mean one of our own could be responsible?"

"One of our own, or maybe an Imperial plant. We aren't sure yet. I'll contact you again once we have some answers. I have just spoken with the Queen about this also. I advise both of you to keep your guard up. Don't travel anywhere on the Royal starship unless you're armed. I'm not trying to scare you Milady, but in my experience a little extra vigilance in a situation like this may save your life. If you find any suspicious activity among the engineering crew I transferred to your ship, please report it immediately."

Padmé nodded in response. "I will do just that Captain, thank you for informing us of the situation. Please give Senator Jamillia my best and I hope she recovers quickly!"

"I'll be sure to relay your message to her, Deens out."

The Captain's face then disappeared from her comlink. Padmé looked over at her children worriedly before she unlocked the secure cabinet and pulled her lightsaber out. She adjusted it to make sure it was set to full power before she secured it to the belt of her gown.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

Padmé sat down next to her two children and pulled them close to her. "Don't worry, mommy will keep you two safe. I promise," she said before kissing her two children on the tops of their heads.

Anakin's lightsaber hummed through the air as he chopped down yet another tree branch. The Jedi Knight then pushed the fallen branch out of his path with the aid of the Force. He could see now that the mysterious fog that had appeared earlier was beginning to clear. He advanced forward and paused when he came to a small body of murky water. He was soon joined by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. She gazed at the murky water and frowned.

"Well… That looks a little disgusting," she observed.

Anakin looked over at his former Padawan. "Feel like going for a swim Snips?"

The Togruta scoffed. "Sorry, I left my bikini back in my interceptor."

Obi-Wan suddenly became alert. "Wait, I feel a presence in the water… It's not dead either."

Anakin's eyes darted around for a moment. "I sense it too…"

Suddenly, a large tentacle sprang from the water and moved in the air like bullwhip. Anakin reacted quickly and swung his lightsaber and cut through the tentacle.

There was a loud growling noise as a large creature began to emerge from the water.

"I think you made it angry," Ahsoka said as she readied herself.

The large creature had now fully emerged from its hiding place beneath the water, it was a grotesque looking beast; with 6 tentacles, a body section that resembled what appeared to be a giant beak, no visible eyes, and four legs. It opened its large beak and unleashed a blood curdling screech.

"Aah!" Anakin cried out as he and everyone else grabbed hold of their ears. To Anakin the sound was so intense it felt as if his eardrums were going to burst.

"Oh, what is it!?" Ahsoka asked as she cringed.

Obi-Wan recovered and readied his lightsaber. "My guess is some form of mutation from the fallout here."

The creature screeched once more and with almost unnatural speed charged towards Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master quickly Force jumped through the air and brought his lightsaber to bear across one of the creature's tentacles – it screamed in pain.

The creature backed up from Obi-Wan and looked around at the other two Jedi. It opened its beak and spat a yellow gooey substance at Ahsoka; she was soon completely covered in the yellow muck. "Gross! Oh, I-I can't move!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried out as he rushed to help his former Padawan. He sheathed his lightsaber and attempted to break her body free from the ensnare of the creature's trap but to no avail. "What is this stuff?" He questioned in frustration.

"I don't want to know!" Ahsoka replied in disgust.

The creature then let out another deafening screech. Anakin grabbed hold of his ears and groaned in pain.

"Anakin, look out!" Ahsoka warned. But Anakin was too stunned by the creature's screech to respond quickly as he was smacked by one of its tentacles. He was hit so hard his body was knocked off the nearby ledge and fell down a steep hill. His body slammed against the hillside hard as he hit the bottom. The Jedi Knight felt as if he had just been hit head on by a podracer. He moaned in pain and rolled over on his back. His vision was dizzy and blurred from the force of the impact.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin managed to say weakly as he fought to stay conscious.

Above the hilltop Obi-Wan was battling the swamp creature by himself now. Ahsoka had been disabled by whatever that creature had spat at her, and Anakin had been knocked down the steep hillside and was possibly seriously injured. It was up to him to save his friends. The creature then rushed him with its unnatural speed, as it did so Obi-Wan used its momentum to his own advantage: He Force gripped the creature and catapulted it into one of the nearby trees. Obi-Wan then watched as the creature slammed beak first into the tree and appeared to be stunned. The Jedi Master seized his opening and somersaulted forward and impaled the creature with his lightsaber. It cried out in pain momentarily before falling limp. Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber and backed away. The creature did not move. Confident he had slayed the beast he sheathed his lightsaber and ran over to the still trapped Ahsoka.

"I'm okay! Go check on Anakin," she said urgently.

At the bottom of the hill Anakin blinked a few times, his vision was coming back into focus. He grunted as he forced himself to sit up. Fortunately, he didn't seem to have any broken bones. He looked up at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice.

"Anakin! Anakin! Are you, all right?" He shouted down to him.

"I'm a little stunned, but I'll be okay. Nothing's broken," Anakin then examined the steep hill he had just fallen from before looking back up at his former mentor. "But this hill is too high to jump over, I'll have to find another way to the temple."

Obi-Wan did not like the sound of the idea of Anakin being alone by himself down there. "Hold on Anakin, I don't like the notion of you being by yourself here."

"Well… I don't think we have much of a choice here," Anakin squinted as he looked further ahead. He could see more forest and what looked to be the top of the Jedi temple spire peering up from the tree tops. "You see that spire? That means the Jedi temple isn't far from us. Let's rendezvous there."

Obi-Wan sighed. "All right… But if anything happens to you- "

"I know, you'll be so dead Padmé will have to bury you twice."

"Exactly. In the meantime, wait up, I need to cut Ahsoka free from her gooey prison."

Anakin grimaced, he did not envy his former Padawan right now. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off as he could hear Obi-Wan and Ashoka talking high above him.

"Ugh, Ahsoka, you smell like-"

"Don't even say it!"

Anakin snickered. He would certainly have no shortage of stories to tell Padmé when he returned home. Although this is one he may want to omit for Ashoka's sake.

A short while later Obi-Wan peered out at the top of the hillside and informed him Ahsoka had been freed. Afterwards they pressed on towards the Jedi temple, albeit going separate paths now to get there.

As Anakin walked through the forest he could hear the malevolent voice from earlier calling to him. Try as he might to ignore it, the voice gave his skin goosebumps. Anakin kept his lightsaber at the ready and his eyes darted from left to right in an alert manner. The Jedi Knight suddenly felt a presence behind him as a gust of wind kicked up along his back. He spun around holding his lightsaber with both hands. There was a flash of lightning as he heard a low growling noise all around him. "Anakin… Join us…" A dark voice beckoned as Anakin spotted a vaporous apparition with red eyes glaring down upon him from a nearby tree. The ghost quickly launched itself towards him. Anakin swung his lightsaber at the spirit, but his plasma blade harmlessly passed through it. He could feel the entity wrapping itself around him and continuing to call out to him. He knew right there that he was fighting for control of his body, he grunted and cried out as he focused and fought against the spirit with all his strength. Anakin came face-to-face with the apparition and its hateful eyes drilled into his like a repeating blaster firing on him at point blank range. He felt as if he were fighting a losing battle as its eyes moved closer, and closer still. However, just when it seemed he would succumb to its will, his attacker screeched and pulled back before vanishing into the forest. Anakin let out a long exhale and collapsed to his knees.

"Anakin, are you, all right?" A familiar and compassionate voice said from behind him. Anakin looked behind him and to his unexpected relief he saw Qui-Gon Jinn's Force ghost.

Anakin smiled at the sight of him. "My guardian Angel."

"I thought that was Padmé?" Qui-Gon said with a gentle smile he moved alongside Anakin.

"Yes, well, you are too," Anakin answered as he stood up.

"I chased away that spirit who was trying to possess you, but you should keep moving, more will be coming. Do you see that cave over there?" Qui-Gon then pointed ahead.

Anakin looked to his right and could make out a small cave at the edge of the hillside.

"Yes, I do. Let me guess, you want me to go in there?" Anakin questioned forebodingly.

The Jedi Master's spirit folded his arms inside the sleeves of his robe. "If you are to reach the Jedi temple you will have to go through there, a part of your trials awaits you inside."

Anakin walked over to the cave entrance and turned around to face Qui-Gon. "What's in there?"

"Only what you take with you."

Qui-Gon's spirit then vanished leaving Anakin alone to enter the cave. The Jedi Knight turned around. "I guess you got to face your demon sometime…" He said to himself as he stepped inside. He pulled out his lightsaber used its blade as a torch to help navigate the dark confines he was passing through. Anakin came to a small clearing and stopped – feeling there was a presence behind him, he turned around and saw a figure dressed in Sith robes. The mysterious figure raised his head and pulled back his hood. Anakin saw a man who appeared to be in his early-twenties, and he felt very familiar. He had medium length light brown hair, and his eyes were Sith amber color that had a burning hatred behind them. Anakin was horrified when his feelings told him this was his son, Luke Skywalker, albeit much older than he was now.

"Hello father," Luke said, his voice cold and sinister.

"Luke? What's happened to you?"

Luke smiled wickedly and began to circle his father slowly. "What's happened to me? You happened to me. You showed me that the true path to enlightenment and power is the ways of the Sith. And I couldn't be more grateful father."

Anakin shook his head in dismay. "No, my son… You're misguided."

"Come now father, you should know better. I feel the darkness within you… The conflict."

"There is no conflict."

Luke then stopped and snickered. "But there is. Stop deceiving yourself. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as a Skywalker family dynasty… Leia is here, and so is mother. We're all waiting for you." Luke then gestured over to his right before backing away into the darkness.

Anakin glanced over and could see Padmé walking towards him. She was wearing a fine silk full-length black gown with a red lace corset. Her curly brown hair was worn down. She pursed her lips into a sinister smile as she reached up and touched her husband on the face.

"My husband, Luke is right. We're all here waiting for you. It's time you finally gave into your true self, stop pretending to be something you're not."

Anakin grabbed his wife's hand and pulled it from his face. "I am a Jedi, the man you fell in love with."

Padmé turned her head slightly and breathed out a tiny laugh. "Oh… But you're not a Jedi. Not anymore. You ceased to be one the night you murdered the Sand people. You remember when you told me that?"

"I did it to avenge my mother!"

Padmé chuckled. "Oh, Ani. It was an act of cold blooded murder. Shh… But it's okay." She then leaned up and began stroking his hair and moved her mouth close to his. "I will always accept you no matter what. Why don't you surrender to it Ani? Surrender to the warm embrace of your true self. I can help you."

Anakin began to tremble as his wife breathed her words against his mouth. "How...?" He whispered back.

Padmé took a hand and began loosening her corset before pressing her mouth against his and kissing him. Anakin closed his eyes, he felt his legs begin to grow weak. But the way she was kissing him did not feel the same, nor did her lips. She felt cold, and there was nothing warm or loving about the way she was kissing him. Everything in his heart told him this wasn't right. Heading his feelings, he took her arms and gently pulled away from her.

"No… You're not Padmé. She would never behave the way you are. Who are you?" He demanded.

Padmé looked bewildered. "Ani, but I am your wife: Padmé Naberrie Amidala. We've been married for six years. I only want to help you my love. I want to help free you from the confines of your mental prison, help you realize your true potential, and that it lies with the Dark Side. Please Ani, it's the only way we can all be together. I love you." She spoke in a cold and lifeless manner. Her voice in fact reminded him of when she was under the thrall of Palpatine.

Anakin pointed his finger at her, his expression turning to anger. "I don't know who you are, but you are not my wife. You're just a manifestation of her."

Padmé began backing away from Anakin. "There is no denying your true self…" She said before fading away into the darkness.

"Father," a different and soft feminine voice called out to him from behind. Anakin turned and saw his grown-up daughter, Leia Skywalker looking at him. Like her brother she was dressed in black Sith trappings and her eyes were amber colored.

"Leia… No… Not you too."

Leia shook her head. "Why must you be so stubborn? Luke and mom are correct. We only want to help you. As you helped us."

"By becoming a Sith? What sort of drabble is this!?" Anakin said in frustration.

Leia's expression became stern as she looked at her father with her piercing Sith eyes. "If you don't accept your true self you will lose us – your family. And we know you don't want that. You can't live without us. Come father." Leia then extended her hand in offering to her father.

Anakin glanced at his daughter's extended hand for a moment before meeting her gaze. "I have darkness inside my soul… Yes, you're right about that. And I even admit to doing things in anger that I now regret. But what I've done doesn't make me an inherently evil person."

Leia grinned and walked past her father before turning around and looking back at him, she raised her brow. "It doesn't? You cannot fool me father, your own daughter. The same Skywalker blood flows through our veins. Me and Luke, we are who we are because of you father."

Anakin was mortified at his daughter's words. His own children were Sith, and he led them to the dark path? Anakin couldn't accept that. He had to remind himself that this wasn't his real daughter, it was some manifestation conjured up by the ghoulish planet he was on. Yet at the same time, what he was seeing reflected the darkest part of his soul looking back at him, and it terrified him.

Leia then stepped forward and deliberately approached her father. "I feel you are torn between your desire to be one with us, and your loyalty to the Jedi Order. Let me make it easy for you," Leia then extended her hand and Anakin felt a powerful flood of memories rush through his mind. He could see himself slaughtering the village of Sand people on Tatooine, killing the unarmed Count Dooku, that space pirate in the museum - every dark deed he had ever done, he was now reliving it all.

"Forget the Jedi father, they were never your destiny! Now, embrace the darkness, surrender to its power and become one with us!" Leia's voice boomed.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi!" He declared as he fought against the wave of dark images in his mind.

Leia lowered her hand and began to back away from her father. "You don't know who you truly are father… Nor do you know the truth of your origins. When you discover that the truth will be so dark it will haunt your dreams for all eternity…" Leia then disappeared into the darkness.

After his daughter vanished, Anakin could hear what could only be described as a sort of respirator breathing sound coming from the darkness. The Jedi Knight moved his eyes at the direction of the breathing sound. He unclipped his lightsaber and prepared himself. Shortly thereafter the distinctive sound of a Sith lightsaber activating echoed throughout the cave as Anakin could see the illuminated silhouette of the dark armored figure who could only be Darth Vader. Anakin pressed the activation switch on his lightsaber; a guardian blue Jedi blade sprang forth from the emitter. He then moved into a Djem So fighting stance.

Vader then approached his Jedi half. "Anakin Skywalker, you are weak, allow me to destroy you." The Sith Lord raised his lightsaber and moved to attack.

Anakin quickly parried his darker half's strikes and answered back with a few of his own, which were all easily blocked by Vader.

"Anakin, you disappoint me! I expected more from the master of Djem So. But even your skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side. Surrender now, it is useless to resist."

"I will destroy you!" Anakin growled.

Vader raised his lightsaber. "Then your journey to the Dark Side will be complete!"

Anakin's face contorted with anger as he let out a battle cry and unleashed a wave of ferocious attacks against his Sith persona, their lightsabers flashing as they clashed against one another. Vader was forced to retreat amidst the fury of his Jedi self.

"The hate flows through you Anakin, good, unleash your anger! It is the only way to destroy me!" Vader taunted as their two lightsabers locked themselves together.

Anakin's expression turned to one of fierce determination as he gazed into the lenses of Vader's helmet. "Then I shall banish you to the void between the Force." Anakin then pushed off the Sith Lord and attacked him with a series of angular cuts. He channeled his anger into each strike, forcing Vader to retreat while defending against the Jedi Knight's lightsaber.

Anakin shouted as he performed a heaven to ground cut. Vader quickly responded with a rising shield block with his lightsaber and pushed away the blue plasma blade. Anakin parried Vader's incoming side cut and kicked him with his boot. His Sith persona was knocked back but quickly rebalanced himself. He then pointed to Anakin.

"Good, you are now finally beginning to embrace your darker self. Now it is time for you to meet your destiny!" Darth Vader twirled his lightsaber before moving with almost inhuman speed with his next series of attacks. Anakin retreated and defended against the Sith Lord's attacks. He could feel an almost overwhelming sense of rage and hatred permeating from Vader. It was as if he was feeding off the Jedi's anger and growing more powerful. Realizing he was in danger of being defeated Anakin performed a backflip onto a nearby ledge.

It suddenly dawned on Anakin he could not win this battle with himself by utilizing his anger and rage. He sheathed his lightsaber.

Vader looked up at him, and Anakin could swear he could see confusion behind those lenses of his helmet. "What are you doing?"

Anakin calmed himself through the Force and allowed his anger to subside. "I will not fight you. Sometimes the only way to win the game is not to play."

"Get down here and finish what you started!" Vader beckoned.

Anakin shook his head. "I already have. You see, by refusing to fight you I give you no power over me. And in doing so I have accepted my darker self and come to terms with it. I am a Jedi not because I have to be, but because I choose to be."

Vader sheathed his lightsaber and began backing away. "You are more clever than I realized…" Anakin watched as his Sith persona vanished into the darkness. "You haven't seen the last of me, Anakin Skywalker."

The Jedi Knight breathed a sigh of relief as he jumped down from the ledge.

"Congratulations Anakin, you passed a significant part of your trials. And now you are ready to enter the Jedi temple," Qui-Gon Jinn's Force ghost declared as he appeared in front of Anakin. "But you must now make haste, the planet's reaction to your presence is growing stronger, I cannot maintain form here for much longer and –"

Qui-Gon stopped mid-sentence as his facial expression turned to one of consternation.

"What is it Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked concertedly.

"Something's happened to Obi-Wan… I am powerless to help. Anakin, you must hurry!" Qui-Gon's spirit then began to disappear as Anakin ran up to where he was standing.

"Master Qui-Gon! What's wrong!? What's happened to Obi-Wan?" But there was no answer. _His spirit must no longer be able to maintain form here on this cursed planet._ Anakin thought as he began running as fast as his legs would allow. As he could make out the cave exit his thoughts were filled with feelings of dread. All he knew was that his mentor, his brother was in trouble. "Obi-Wan! Ahsoka!" He called out as he exited the cave. He reached out in the Force and could feel Ahsoka wasn't too far away, but he could no longer sense Obi-Wan's presence.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka's distant voice replied. Anakin followed the sound of her voice and after a minute of heavy sprinting her found her lying on the ground. Her face was bloodied, her legs were covered by a fallen tree trunk, and her left shoulder had a deep wound that could only have been caused by another lightsaber.

Anakin was aghast at how beaten up his former Padawan was. He Force gripped the tree trunk and pulled it away from her. He then knelt beside her and gently turned her over. She looked up at him with weak eyes.

"Anakin… Obi-Wan… He's been possessed by one of the ghosts here. We fought, I was no match for him." She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "The spirits here… They seem to be able to amplify a Jedi's connection to the Force. He's so strong now"

Anakin took a moment to take in what he had just heard. But he couldn't afford to dwell on it too much. All he knew was Obi-Wan was out there and he was no longer himself. He would have to keep his guard up. Anakin glanced over to his right and could see they were very close to the Jedi temple now. "We're almost to the temple. Can you walk?" He asked to his former Padawan.

Ahsoka grimaced as Anakin helped sit her up. "I can try."

"No, do, or do not. There is no try," Anakin quipped.

"Okay, Master Yoda," Ahsoka sarcastically replied as she stood up and groaned in pain. She felt a sharp pain in her legs. She did not know if they were broken or not, but she knew she couldn't do too much walking on them. "Oh… And to think I just recovered from my other injuries on Naboo… I'm just cursed with bad luck, aren't I?"

Anakin took one of Ahsoka's arms and placed it over his shoulder for support. "Look at the bright side, you don't have to carry the weight of some ancient prophecy on your shoulders."

Ahsoka choked out a laugh as she began walking with Anakin. "No, you just have to carry me."

"And ease up on the desserts all right?"

Ahsoka growled. "Are you calling me fat!? You really don't know how to talk to women do you?"

"Hey, I married Padmé didn't I?"

"You must have used one of your mind tricks on her."

Anakin managed a snicker as the two carefully made their way through the last of the forest and to the temple steps.

After what seemed to be an eternity the pair climbed the last step. Ahsoka groaned in pain. "Oh good, no more steps!" She declared in relief.

Anakin gazed up at the large doorway that lead into the temple. He could see what was left of the doors had been torn free from their hinges and there were footprints that matched that of Jedi boots. "Obi-Wan's been here… Come on." Anakin then helped Ahsoka inside the temple and carefully set her down inside a small adjacent room. He then reached for one of his food capsules on his belt, unclipped it and handed it to Ahsoka. "Here, this will help you keep your strength up."

Ahsoka nodded as she unscrewed the capsule and downed its contents. "Anakin, leave me here. I'll only slow you down in the temple. You have a mission to complete here."

Anakin was appalled his former Padawan and friend would even suggest such a thing. "But Ahsoka-"

Before he could finish his sentence Ahsoka, with her good arm grabbed one of Anakin's leather tabards and pulled him close. "No buts Skyguy! Do you hear me!?"

Anakin sighed. He wasn't happy with the idea, but he knew how stubborn Ahsoka could be. "All right Snips… But I'll come back to check on you."

Ahsoka grinned. "I'll hold you to that, now get going, will you?" She then smacked Anakin on the shoulder. He snickered and took one last look at his friend before leaving the room.

Anakin unclipped his lightsaber and held it in his right hand. He hugged the walls inside the temple and kept on the lookout for Obi-Wan. He could certainly feel the temple was alive with different presences. Some hateful, others not. He couldn't tell which one might be occupying the body of his former master at the present. Anakin peered around a corner, his eyes alert as he moved down an adjoining hallway. He could make out ruined statues of what appeared to be Jedi Masters. This temple reminded him of the one back on Coruscant, the interior architecture at least. The layout however was very different. "Where are you Master?" Anakin whispered to himself.

As Anakin journeyed through the temple he could hear a low moaning sound – almost like a haunted house. It gave him goosebumps throughout his skin and he shuddered.

Suddenly a few candle holders were torn free from their wall mounts and flew straight towards him. Anakin snapped his lightsaber to life and defended himself against the incoming objects. Afterwards he could hear an evil and sinister cackling all around him.

"You shall pass no further…" A demonic voice growled as a pair of red eyes and a ghostly vaporous silhouette formed above Anakin. The evil spirit looked down upon him before descending to the floor and entering what appeared to be a lightsaber. To Anakin's amazement the lightsaber began to grow and levitated. The once noble Jedi weapon was now possessed by a dark will as it activated itself. Its blade glowing menacingly in a corrupted black color with a demonic red aura, and hummed very differently than the usual lightsaber – perhaps a side effect from being under the influence of its possessor.

The accursed blade spawned only what could be describe as a poltergeist phenomenon; a series of red glowing orbs began to orbit around the lightsaber and shot high intensity plasma bolts at Anakin. The Jedi Knight raised his guardian blue lightsaber and quickly defended himself against the beams. The possessed lightsaber then twirled itself and moved to attack in an inhumanly fashion. Anakin blocked its attacks before answering back with a few of his own. After several exchanges, the possessed blade pulled back and retreated above him. The surrounding orbs fired more plasma shots in his direction. Anakin quickly rolled to the side and raised his lightsaber as he sat up – managing to deflect one of the incoming beams with his Jedi weapon as he did so. He then held out his lightsaber directly in front of him as he moved to his feet and focused in on his attacker. The orbs then broke orbit from the lightsaber and hovered directly above Anakin in single line formation. They transformed themselves into beams of plasma and speared themselves down to the ground. The Jedi Knight raised his lightsaber over his head to shield himself.

The evil influenced lightsaber spawned more orbs as Anakin readied himself. The weapon spun in the air and launched itself straight for him in as if it were being hurled across space. Anakin let the Force guide his movements as he managed to parry the accursed blade's spinning attack and landed a perfectly timed strike that cut the hilt of the weapon in two – rendering it nothing more than a useless piece of metal. It dropped to the floor as the orbs surrounding it disappeared, along with the evil entity that had possessed that lightsaber.

Anakin wasted no time and pressed forward deeper into the temple. The low moaning noise he heard from earlier began to intensify. "Come out, come out wherever you are," Anakin said to himself as he came to a tall stairway.

Amidst the moaning sound a voice in the darkness called out to him from above. "Hello there!"

Anakin looked up around and saw Obi-Wan standing above him from the top of the stairway. His eyes now luminesced red and his voice spoke with a malevolent reverberation. "You've finally made it! You've been summoned here Anakin because it's time." he said as he walked down the stairs in a slow and deliberate manner.

Anakin shook his head as he watched his possessed best friend. "No, release him! Release him now!"

Obi-Wan laughed in amusement. "It's time for you to fulfill the ancient prophecy Anakin… With your death, you will bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan then activated his lightsaber and leered at his former apprentice with his red eyes. "That is your purpose," he coldly added.

Anakin readied himself. The last thing he wanted to do was fight the man who had helped raise him, a man he considered to be his brother, or a father even. But he had now become a very great threat. Despite this fact, Anakin just couldn't bring himself to kill Obi-Wan in a duel. He just couldn't. But he would have to fight nonetheless. "I will do what I must," Anakin said solemnly.

The possessed Obi-Wan smiled evilly. "You will try."

Anakin moved to defend himself as Obi-Wan sprang upon him and attacked with a series of moves. Anakin was forced to retreat amidst Obi-Wan's quick and furious swings. He could see that Ahsoka was not exaggerating when she told him Obi-Wan's connection to the Force had been amplified by the spirit that had taken control of him. Anakin would estimate his possessed friend was nearly 1.5 times stronger than he was before. And he was the only one in the Jedi Order who could match his skill with a lightsaber.

The two Jedi moved into an adjacent room; their lightsabers singeing the walls as they clashed against one another. Anakin was clearly struggling against the power of Obi-Wan, he needed to gain a tactical advantage and fast. Anakin backflipped onto a nearby table which gave him a height advantage.

"Cheating I see!" Obi-Wan barked as he was forced now to play defense as Anakin attacked.

"I will do whatever it takes to win," Anakin said as he drove his blade into a downward angular strike.

"That's a lie, because I know you're holding back!" Obi-Wan then blocked and parried Anakin's attack, following through with a side cut intended for the Jedi Knight's legs.

Anakin hastily jumped to avoid Obi-Wan's incoming blue plasma blade and somersaulted off the table before moving back into a Djem So fighting stance.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Acrobatics won't save you."

Anakin's face was focused and determined as he raised his lightsaber and attacked. The action was swift and back-and-forth between the two until their lightsabers locked together and flashed. Both Jedi raised their hands to attempt to Force push the other away. Their faces began to contort against each other's energy and it looked as if they were almost reaching out for one another. Suddenly their two energies overloaded and the invisible shockwave sent both men flying in opposite directions.

Anakin stood up first and moved over to a nearby balcony. Obi-Wan wasn't far behind as he charged for his former Padawan. Anakin somersaulted over him and quickly moved to strike. Obi-Wan was caught off balance and was nearly disarmed. With all his strength, the possessed Jedi Master pushed off Anakin and jumped over the balcony onto a nearby broken pillar. He smiled and performed a come-hither gesture tauntingly with his hand.

Anakin jumped onto one of the nearby broken pillars and the two Jedi continued their fierce duel. After a few quick exchanges from their lightsabers Obi-Wan jumped onto another nearby broken pillar, and Anakin followed. The two of them quickly settled into a rhythm of attacking briefly before climbing up onto the next series of broken pillars until they reached another balcony. Obi-Wan leapt for it and dashed over to the other edge. "Come on, Anakin!" Obi-Wan goaded as he pounded the side of the wall with his hand. The spirit that was in control of his body was clearly enjoying itself.

Anakin felt he could use this to his advantage as he made his way over to the balcony and mimicked Obi-Wan's fighting stance. As Obi-Wan moved Anakin mirrored him exactly. The Jedi Master's face turned to one of bewilderment. "What are you doing my former apprentice?"

 _Time to control the center._ Anakin channeled all his energy into the Force and swiftly rushed Obi-Wan, raised his lightsaber and performed a series of rapid attacks. His possessed friend was caught off guard and barely had time to react as he raised his lightsaber – only to be quickly disarmed. Anakin then pointed his lightsaber at Obi-Wan's chest.

"It's over. Whoever you are, release him now," Anakin commanded.

The possessed Obi-Wan grinned wickedly. "That's what you think!" He then raised his arms and the balcony began to shake. Anakin was knocked back as the ancient marble beneath his feet began to crack and then separate. He didn't have time to reach the other side as the entire floor gave out and Anakin began to fall. Obi-Wan called his lightsaber to him and watched in sadistic glee as his former Padawan crashed through the bottom floor.

Anakin groaned as his back slammed down onto the floor of what appeared to be a basement of or sub level of some kind inside the temple. The shock of what had just happened reverberated throughout his entire body. He had never felt a pain this sharp in his life, not even when he was struck by Force lightning from Count Dooku. Anakin began coughing up blood and could not will himself to move – his back was broken, and he had suffered massive internal injuries. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One was dying.

"So… This is it… I'm sorry Padmé… I'm so sorry… And-and mother! Mom…" He choked as regret and remorse overcame him. As he began recalling his life all he could focus on was the long list of failures he would leave behind. And that would be his legacy. He failed to save his mother, he failed to destroy the Sith, and he failed to fulfill the ancient prophecy. He closed his eyes as a tear of sorrow rolled over the side of his face. For most of his life he had been a tortured and anguish soul. The only time he ever felt at peace was when he was with Padmé and his children, and now they would have to survive without him.

"Anakin…" A soothing and familiar voice called.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and focused on what could only be described as the most heavenly apparition he had ever seen. It was his wife, Padmé Amidala. Her long curly hair was flowing behind her, as was the elegant long night gown she wore as she approached him. He could feel warm benevolence radiating from her.

"Are-are you an Angel…?" Anakin stammered.

"Do not worry, everything is going to be all right." She reassured as she squatted down and placed one hand on his forehead and another behind his back. Anakin took in a breath as he felt warm healing energy pass through his body, his strength began to return, and his wounds vanished.

The Padmé apparition then removed her hands from Anakin as he sat up. He reached up to touch her, but his hand passed through her. "I don't understand… Are you a ghost?"

"I have watched over this temple for two millennia, waiting, waiting for the Chosen One to come. And now you have." The ghostly figure of Padmé smiled softly as she levitated above Anakin. Her aura began to intensify, and Anakin had to raise his hand to shield himself from the light. When the glow subsided, he lowered his hand and saw above him only a faint humanoid silhouette. "My name is Harok… I am the first Jedi. And while my physical body passed away countless millennia ago, my spirit has been wandering the galaxy. I took up residence here after the civil war that destroyed this planet. It was foretold that the Chosen One of ancient prophecy would one-day pass through here. The events which are unfolding in the galaxy now were pre-ordained when the stars were young. It was what you might call destiny that our paths would one day cross. Forgive me for taking on the form of your wife; Padmé Amidala, but to heal you I felt it was best to appear to you first as her."

Anakin listened, completely fascinated and in awe that he was conversing with the spirit who was the first of the Jedi. "Of course, please, continue."

"We don't have much time unfortunately. Over the passing centuries the teachings and philosophy of the Jedi have evolved, and even become warped. That's the natural progression of things in our universe. In recent history however, the Jedi Order was no longer functioning as it should. Yes, they are august guardians who have allied themselves to the Republic, but they had grown to become too dogmatic, complacent, even stagnant. In effect, cutting them off from a part of the Force. The Republic and the Jedi Order had both become rotten in a sense. The only way to purify both was to tear down the existing structures and build new ones on top of the old foundation. And that is where you and Padmé come to play. Her ultimate destiny is to establish a new political state throughout the galaxy from the lessons learned by the mistakes of the past. She will spearhead a 'New Republic'. And you, your destiny is to bring balance to the Force. It is a common misinterpretation of the prophecy that this means simply the destruction of the Sith. That is an oversimplification of things. The truth is you can never truly vanquish evil. Without evil there is no good, and vice versa. The Sith began as a splinter from the Jedi. The Jedi long ago renounced their passions, whereas the Sith embraced them. However, the Sith use their passions for selfish purposes. The Jedi on the other hand lack a certain clarity because they deny their passions. In short Anakin, you are to bring balance to the Force by unifying both the Jedi and Sith together."

Anakin's eyes went wide. There was a time when what he just heard would have been considered heresy. "Hold on! Unify the Jedi and the Sith? Is that even possible!? Look at Darth Sidious!"

Harok shook his head. "You misunderstand. I do not mean to unify the Jedi and Sith as Orders. In an effort to create something new and balanced, I speak of unifying certain elements that make up both the dark and the light. The man you know as Sheev Palpatine or Darth Sidious has been completely consumed by the Dark Side. In a rhetorical sense, he is utterly evil. But he is serving a purpose in the galaxy right now. Yes, the Jedi Order's complacency allowed for his rise to happen, but it was necessary in order to facilitate the much-needed transformation the universe ultimately needs. His tyrannical rule will give rise to a 'New Republic' and a 'New Jedi Order' which Padmé and you will one day establish. Without him that future cannot exist. As for you Anakin, you were created by a specific design. In simplistic terms, you have both light and dark elements within your soul. Bring balance to your emotions, embrace both your passions – but control them. Only then you will be able to fulfill your destiny and bring balance to the Force. As I said earlier, the Jedi had become stagnant, they refused to change, and societies that do not change, die. It is time now for the Jedi to evolve, to change, and to grow if they are to survive. Anakin, you must take great care when crafting your New Jedi Order's philosophy. Learn from the mistakes of the past, let much of the old ways pass into history, if you trust in the Force and let it guide you… Then together you and Padmé can create something very special in the galaxy. And your children will continue the legacy you both leave behind. That is their destiny. We're now out of time, your former Master is coming. I'm going to bestow something upon you that should aid you in your journey." Harok then reached out with his hands and a powerful energy seeped out of them and absorbed itself into Anakin's body. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm energy course through him. When it was all over he opened his eyes but Harok was nowhere to be seen. But he could hear his voice echoing throughout the room. "Go, save Master Kenobi, you now have the power. Afterwards, take your friends and leave this cursed planet. If you discipline yourself, year by year you will grow stronger… May the Force be with you."

Then Anakin could hear Harok no more. Although Anakin could feel a new energy pumping through his veins. He barely had time to comprehend the events that had just transpired when he saw a pair of red eyes glowing from the darkness. _Obi-Wan._ He thought. His possessed friend walked towards him and slowly came into view.

"You survived your fall. I'm impressed. You really are a die-hard. So much the better!" Obi-Wan said as he activated the blue blade of his lightsaber. He grabbed hold of it with two hands and charged.

Anakin instinctively raised a hand and focused his energies on Obi-Wan. A powerful shockwave of invisible wave of Force energy flew from his hand and struck the possessed Jedi Master before moving on throughout the entire temple; and on to the rest of the planet. As the powerful energy wave hit Obi-Wan he stopped in his tracks, dropped his weapon and screamed in pain. It wasn't long before Anakin could see a ghostly form emerge from Obi-Wan's body and disappear into the void. His friend grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"Obi-Wan, are you, all right?" Anakin asked as he knelt beside him.

The Jedi Master shook his head. "Anakin… What's happened? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was being in the forest with Ahsoka. We were attacked by one of the spirits here, I saw one coming at me and… And that's all I can remember."

Anakin helped his friend to his feet. "It's a long story Master. But you were possessed by that entity. You attacked Ahsoka, she's wounded, but she's going to be all right. You and I had a lightsaber duel. But I managed to best you."

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin had a crooked smile on the side of his face. That told him all he needed to know. "Best me my High Council chamber's chair!"

Anakin patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come, we have to get Ahsoka and get off this wretched rock. There is much I have to explain to you on the journey home." The two then began sprinting with Anakin leading the way.

"I take it your mission was successful then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In every sense of the word," Anakin answered as he led Obi-Wan into the room where Ahsoka was resting. She had her eyes closed and her hands folded into her lap. Anakin knelt beside her and gently shook her on her good shoulder. "Ahsoka," he called.

His former Padawan jumped and gasped, but calmed herself when she saw it was only her former master. "Anakin, oh, it's just you. I'm sorry, I must have dozed off." Her face turned pensive when she saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway.

Anakin looked back at him. "Don't worry, he's back to normal now."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Glad to hear it."

"Come on Snips, let's go home." Anakin then helped her up and placed her good arm around his neck made their way out of the temple.

As they stepped outside Obi-Wan looked up and noticed a small break in the clouds. "Is it my imagination or is the sun actually starting to come out here?"

Ahsoka smiled at the sight. "Look at that! Even the night can only last so long before the dawn returns. It's a good omen! And look! I think I see kyber crystals in the distance!" Ahsoka pointed to a small clearing by the dead forest to where a few of the shining crystals were resting.

"We should take some back with us! We can use them to construct more lightsabers!" Anakin said with glee as he took a moment to admire the sight. As the clouds continued to break he could feel the warm sunlight bathe his skin like a soothing blanket. As he basked in the sun's rays, it filled him not only with warmth, but with hope. Hope that tomorrow would be better than yesterday. As they walked down the steps Anakin swore he could faintly hear the instrumental rendition of Apilana's 'Song About the Jedi Order' playing in the distance.

Inside her quarters Padmé was going through a small bag she brought with her from Naboo. As she rummaged through it, her fingers brushed against a secret pocket inside the lining, she could feel the crinkle of paper. Curious she reached inside the pocket and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. She opened it and discovered it was an old love letter Anakin had written to her back during the Clone Wars:

 _Dearest Padmé,_

 _My Angel of Iego, life out here in the field touches me like the fires of hell. But when I close my eyes and think of you I feel as if I am being lifted away from here and being carried towards heaven. It breaks my heart to be so far removed from where you are… Your love is sometimes all that keeps me going. Someone once told me that the power of love is enough to ignite the stars, if that's true I hope they will light a path home to you. I love you, my beloved Angel._

 _All my love,  
Anakin._

Padmé's jaw trembled as she brought a hand to her mouth before clutching the letter close to her heart. She looked over at Luke and Leia. Leia was sitting on the bed playing with her Queen Amidala doll, and Luke was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. Padmé smiled as she watched the two of them. Her two children were the living expression of the powerful love she and her husband had for each other, and she couldn't have asked for a bigger blessing in her life than the twins the Force had bestowed upon her and Anakin.

The Alliance leader was so caught up in her thoughts she almost did not hear the door chime ringing outside her quarters. She jumped in surprise before walking up to a computer console and activated the security camera. It was Amadé on the other side. "Come in!" Upon her command, the doors unlocked and opened. Queen Apailana's handmaiden then stepped inside.

"Hi Amadé!" Leia cheerfully greeted while holding up her Queen Amidala doll.

Amadé bowed to the young girl and smiled warmly at her. "Hello Leia, I see you're playing with your birthday present!"

The little girl giggled. "Yes, it's mommy!"

Amadé chuckled at the pleasant sight of the happy young girl. Like her late friend Morté, she had a soft spot for children. Although not as much as Morté, who adored children and dreamed of being a happy mother someday. Those dreams were dashed when she took a blaster bolt in the chest to protect her Queen.

Padmé took notice her guest was wearing new attire. "Amadé, are those new clothes?"

The handmaiden paused and looked down at herself momentarily. "Oh, yes! We just received these today. The Queen felt it was time for us to update our look. What do you think?" Amadé held her arms out and twirled around showing off her new uniform. It consisted of a long sleeved, full length gown with a lower, but still modest V-shaped neckline adorned with white lace. It was two-tone color, with the upper half being white, and the skirt in purple. It was worn without a belt and was much more form fitting than the previous version. There was also decorative layer white of lace in a floral pattern over the sleeve cuffs that gave the gown an overall more elegant appearance. The outer robe had been replaced with a dark purple hooded cloak of velvet that featured motifs of the crest of the Monarch of Naboo in violet hue running horizontally throughout the fabric.

"It's a much more feminine and mature look," Padmé observed.

"That's what her Highness was trying to emphasize. Especially now that we're all adults… I can't believe it's really been that long now that I think about it."

Padmé nodded as she looked at Amadé almost pensively. "And you've all grown a lot..."

Amadé could sense Padmé's unease about her visit. In fact, that was the chief reason she had come to her quarters. The handmaiden folded her hands in front of her and took in a breath. "Padmé… I came here because I want to make amends."

Padmé moved to the other side of the room and put her bag away. "I've forgiven you. There's nothing more to talk about really..."

Amadé approached Padmé and looked at her with beseeching eyes. "But it matters to me! Yes, I know you said you forgive me… But there's still a lot I need to prove to you. The sacred oath I took, it means a great deal to me."

Padmé looked at Amadé firmly. "As well it should."

Amadé looked down sheepishly for a moment. As she did so Padmé was reminded of how much she looked like a younger version of her older sister Dormé.

"I value your friendship. And I just feel so terrible at what happened the other day… I feel I irreparably damaged our relationship. I have no idea now whenever you see me if you'll look upon me with scorn, or if you will ever trust me to be in the same room with your husband ever again."

Padmé could see the sincerity in Amadé's chocolate eyes, and they almost seemed pleading. Padmé felt torn between her basic sense of human empathy, and of course holding Amadé to the higher standards she should strive to live by. However, she asked herself if she were in Amadé's position, how would she react? The young woman had endured a lot over the past week, and she simply ran out of coping resources and had nowhere else to turn and was desperate. Yes, she made a mistake by turning to the bottle, and the Queen had disciplined her. But this wasn't just about Amadé's position as a handmaiden, she was also Padmé's friend, and Padmé's heart told her Amadé deserved a second chance. But she wasn't going to sugar coat anything for her, she would be completely candid and open about her feelings.

Padmé approached Amadé and gently placed her hand on her arm. "I won't lie to you. Your service since you became a handmaiden has earned you a great deal of respect. But your mistake the other day has cost you some of that respect. Nevertheless, when the moment came you chose to face the music and live up to your mistake, and you've faced the consequences of it. And so long as you have the moral courage to do that, then you still deserve to wear that uniform. And I am still happy to call you a friend." Padmé then rubbed Amadé's arm gently.

The handmaiden looked at her friend and permitted herself a small smile. A feeling of vindication washed over her. "Thank you… That means so much to me to hear you say that."

"You're only human, we all make mistakes, what matters is we learn from them. It's the only way we grow. I actually told Anakin that very same thing before I married him," Padmé reminisced.

Amadé nodded. "That's sage advice. Well, I should be getting back to her Highness. Thank you so much Padmé. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, and don't forget to be on your guard. We don't know who poisoned Senator Jamillia."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Goodbye Leia!" Amadé said as she waved to the little girl.

Leia waved back with the arm of her Queen Amidala doll. "Bye Amadé!"

Amadé smiled kindly at Leia as she departed from Padmé's quarters. While walking down the corridor she felt as if a great weight had come off her shoulders. She knew that everything was going to be just fine now, and she began thinking ahead to planning the Queen's agenda for the next day. Suddenly a hand reached out from an alcove and grabbed Amadé by the chest. She shrieked in surprise. She had no time to respond, no time to reach for her blaster inside her cloak as the figure that seized her quickly placed a chloroformed laced cloth over her mouth and nose that muffled her cries for help. It did not take long for her to succumb to the powerful chemical as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp.

"Sweet dreams my little handmaiden." Her attacker chuckled as he began dragging the unconscious Amadé deeper into the dark bowls of the ship.


	30. Chapter 30

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

' _ **The Handmaidens Song'  
**_ _Nubian folk song about the Queen's handmaidens._

 _Come on, let's go, merry sisters!  
The Queen, like a mother, calls and loves us.  
She needs our caring hands and watchful eyes.  
And to her we have sworn to serve and protect._

 _Chorus:_

 _Come on ladies!  
Come on beauties!  
Let Naboo sing a song about us!  
With our flowing gowns, and majestic steps.  
We are proud to bear the title of Royal handmaidens!_

 _And these beautiful palace walls of stone and marble -  
All this is our dear, and dear home!  
Let the new day overtake yesterday.  
With cheerful joyous work for her Highness!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Come on ladies!  
Come on beauties!  
Let Naboo sing a song about us!  
With our flowing gowns, and majestic steps.  
We are proud to bear the title of Royal handmaidens!_

 _Now let the boys smile at us!  
Through our service the ways of the world are open to us.  
These are the words we live by: Duty. Courage. Honor.  
And among Naboo's heroes lie our names!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Come on ladies!  
Come on beauties!  
Let Naboo sing a song about us!  
With our flowing gowns, and majestic steps.  
We are proud to bear the title of Royal handmaidens!_

Chapter XXX

Queen Apailana could not sit still in her throne. She was growing antsy. She looked up at the clock inside her throne room. Amadé was now 15 minutes late and she was beginning to worry. Apailana stood up from her throne and walked over to the nearest communications console. She attempted to raise her handmaiden on her comlink, but she wasn't answering. Her worry now grew to a state of grave concern. Considering everything that Captain Deens had told her about Senator Jamilia's poisoning and that the assailant was still at large. She feared whoever was responsible for the heinous act had transferred over to her ship and had targeted her handmaiden Amadé.

Apailana decided to contact Padmé. Her face then appeared on the monitor screen. "Padmé, did Amadé come see you? She hasn't returned yet, and I am growing concerned."

Padmé's chocolate eyes widened in worry. "She was here a short while ago, we talked, and then she left, she hasn't returned to you yet?"

"No, and it's just a short walk from your quarters back to here. I now fear whoever poisoned Senator Jamillia may have made Amadé his or her new victim…"

"I don't know if we should assume the worst yet your Highness. There could be another explanation. Perhaps we should perform a sweep of the ship?" Padmé suggested.

"Not alone however, we should team up in pairs."

"Agreed, but-"

As Padmé began to speak she caught eye of Dormé urgently running over to Queen Apailana, she was holding a small tablet and pointing to it. The Queen stared at the screen before looking back up at Padmé with a solemn expression. "Padmé… You should listen to this, and I quote: I have your handmaiden, you and Amidala must surrender, or she dies. Will contact you again shortly."

Padmé closed her eyes momentarily as she processed the tragic news that Amadé had been taken prisoner. There was no doubt anymore that their traitor was indeed aboard the Queen's yacht. "We should hold a meeting and contact Captain Deens. I'll summon Sabé and we'll meet in your throne room."

"Be safe Padmé," Apailana wished as her heart sank. All she could think about now was Amadé. She turned to Dormé, who was fighting back tears.

"You're not going to let my sister die… Are you your Highness?" Dormé asked as a single tear fell from her left eye.

Apailana's face turned to fierce determination as she glimpsed into Dormé distressed eyes. After the loss of the others she vowed to never let a new tragedy happen to any of her handmaidens, and she had grown fiercely protective of them, despite the fact they oversaw her safety. "Not if I can help it."

A short while later, Padmé, her children, and Sabé were with Queen Apailana and her handmaidens in the throne room discussing the present situation with Captain Deens via comm. channel. The first thing they all did was check in with the other crew members Deens had transferred to the Queen's yacht. He transferred over a pilot, and three engineers. The only one who was not accounted for was Crewman Krill Bertral. Deens pulled up his crew personnel file on one of the monitors. His service record indicated he once served as an engineer for the Royal Security Forces on Naboo. He served in that capacity for nearly 3 years before offering his services to the Alliance 1 year previously. He had even received a commendation for his rapid repair work on the starfighters of the Amidala's Angels squadron.

Queen Apailana frowned as she reviewed Bertal's personnel file. "Everything in his service record suggests he is a loyal member of the Alliance. So why now would he decide to betray us?"

Deens took a quick glance at Bertal's file before looking at the Queen. "I don't know your Highness. But I have a plan of action to rescue your captured handmaiden. I can transfer over an assault team and retrieve her."

The Captain's idea was not something that the Queen was enthusiastic about. "No. Captain, Amadé is one of my own. I am chiefly responsible for her, and I will rescue her."

Deens' was flabbergasted at the Queen's statement. "Your Highness, I understand you feel a certain loyalty and responsibility for your handmaiden. But with all due respect, how many people do you have over there? Two other handmaidens?"

"Three! If you count me!" Sabé interjected.

Deens continued. "Three? Your Highness, if I may add you three are not specially trained in hostage retrieval. I strongly suggest you let my assault team handle this situation."

Apailana shook her head. "Your objection is noted Captain. However, none of your men know Amadé or have the personal connection to her the way we do. She's part of my family, and this is something we must do ourselves. I have complete confidence in the training my handmaidens received. We can do this Captain. I however would be most gracious if you transferred a shuttle with a couple of soldiers so when we do take Bertral into custody we can transfer him over to you."

Deens took a beat before answering, his facial expression was one of concern and reservation. "I will transfer the shuttle and two soldiers over to your Royal starship your Highness… May the Force be with you. Deens out."

After the transmission switched off Apailana turned to Jané. "Jané, pull out a full layout of the ship. There's only so many places he could have taken Amadé."

"Yes, your Highness," Jané answered as she went to retrieve what the Queen requested.

Underneath her cool exterior the Queen's heart was beating with the intensity of a cornered animal. All she could think about was Amadé, how she was in distress and right now she needed her help. She silently vowed to herself right there that she would not allow any harm to come to her. Queen Apailana and her remaining handmaidens were now quite possibly the most closely knit Royal court in the history of Naboo. She could not think back to any time in history where a Queen and her court were faced with such extreme circumstances as they were now, not even Padmé when she fought against the Trade Federation. At least back then she did not lose a single handmaiden and the situation was resolved with haste. This seemed to be a war that had the potential to drag on for years. And they were all now being tested in the aftermath of losing almost everything. But they still had each other, and Apailana would fight tooth and nail to hang onto it.

The night of passion she shared with Amadé was only a taboo if she talked about it. Though she had an inkling her close friends on board her starship may have suspected, they hadn't said anything to her about it. After that night Apailana began to ask herself if she was falling in love with Amadé. And she was; but not in a romantic or sexual way. No, the strong affections that were blossoming for Amadé were more akin to a very deep friendship. With the loss of her best friend Morté, could Apailana now be reaching out to Amadé to fill that void in her life and in her heart?

The Queen was torn free from her personal thoughts when Padmé approached her. "Your Highness, don't you think that perhaps you should have let Captain Deens handle the situation?"

Apailana glanced up at Padmé. "It's time for me to take a more hands-on approach here, to become the leader I need to be. If I am going to be an active member of the Alliance, then I can't just sit here on my throne. It's time for me to be a woman of action. We're going to rescue Amadé, all of us, together. And I am going to need your help Padmé."

The leader of the Alliance smiled at the young Queen. "Then you shall have it your Highness."

"Ohhh…" Amadé groaned as the effects from the chloroform began to wear off. She opened her eyes and looked around as they focused. She found herself still on the Queen's yacht in what appeared to be in a conduit relay room, tied to a chair and unable to move. "Wh-Where am I? What have you done!?" She demanded to know.

"Ah, the little handmaiden is awake I see," Krill Bertral said as he stepped into view. He was slender, average height, with short sandy blonde hair parted to the side and had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Amadé asked, trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"My name is Krill, I'm an engineer," he introduced himself as he stepped forward with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Wait… You're the one who poisoned Senator Jamillia aren't you! You're the traitor! How could you!?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Watch your tone my little handmaiden, or else…" Krill then reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and quickly held it against Amadé's throat. The handmaiden gasped - her chocolate eyes growing wide in terror. Krill snickered as he pulled the blade away from her throat and pressed the flat side against the tip of her nose. "That's a good handmaiden," he said as he tapped the flat part against her nose. Amadé winced in response. Krill then stepped behind Amadé and knelt, his face hovering over her ear.

Amadé did her best to remain composed as she could feel his disgusting hot breath against her. He then reached out and began stroking her wavy brunette hair. Amadé did not move, she did not flinch. _A handmaiden maintains a certain decorum._

"Are you wearing perfume?" Krill asked as he leaned in close and smelled her hair. "You are, I recognize it as 'Into the Wild'. A popular perfume among young women on Naboo. Let me tell you, that was a scent that used to drive me crazy not only with desire but also with despair. Because I could never possess the woman I once knew who wore it."

Amadé scoffed. "So, am I supposed to feel sorry you? Is that why you betrayed us? Because you couldn't get laid?"

Krill's eyes lowered as he glanced down the front of Amadé's gown, her breasts rising and falling as she breathed. "Someone like you could never understand a thing like that. Look at you, I'm sure you have no trouble getting any man you desire."

Amadé curled her brows into a frown. "What do you want from me?" She prompted angerly.

"My sweet handmaiden, haven't you figured it out? Why you're my bait. Bait for Apailana and Amidala. And to answer your earlier question, I used to serve the Alliance loyal to a fault in fact. That is until our homeworld of Naboo became occupied by the Empire. You want to know why I had a change of heart my dear? My brother, he served in the RSF and he was killed. Our beautiful cities were set ablaze. And the ones responsible for that are none other than Apailana, Amidala, and Jamillia. Those three women and their insufferable arrogance…! I realize now I had it all wrong, Naboo should have stayed out of this fight."

Amadé looked back at Krill, disdain resonating in her eyes. "The Empire killed your brother! Not the three women you speak of!"

"And the Empire killed my brother because of their rebellion! Our planet before was so beautiful and free of Imperial soldiers. Now look at it!" Krill shouted as he grabbed hold of Amadé hair and pulled her head back. She cried out in pain in response. "But what do you know? You're just a stupid handmaiden!" Krill then released Amadé's hair and walked around to the front of her. He pulled out a small holo camera and placed it on a nearby shelf. "So, I took it upon myself to poison the Senator, and I'm going to kill Apailana and Amidala. My brother's death will be avenged. Now, smile for her Highness, it's time for us to send a message to her."

Inside the Queen's throne room at the stern of the ship, Padmé and Apailana were reviewing the ship's layout when a nearby communications console beeped. Jané walked over and activated it. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped as she saw Amadé, tied to a chair looking at them. Her face was calm, but there was a fear behind her eyes.  
Dormé came rushing over and covered her mouth with a hand. "No!" She cried painfully at the sight of her younger sister being held prisoner.

As Queen Apailana looked at Amadé on the small holo projector in the room her right hand began to shake once more. She carefully tucked her hand inside the sleeve of her robe to conceal the uncontrollable movement.

Krill Bertral came into view. He was holding a small knife in his right hand. "Hello, your Highness, and welcome to an all new episode of Death HoloNet. Introducing tonight's contestant: She's a young Nubian woman from the city of Theed. Now serving as a handmaiden in Queen Apailana's Royal court. Her name is Amadé Alabrie. And the fate of her life now rests upon the shoulders of both you, and Padmé Amidala."

Padmé turned to Apailana. "He's completely insane…" She said with a baffled look on her face.

Apailana nodded in agreement.

Dormé then moved in front of the other two and screamed at the holo image. "Release my sister! Damnit! Don't you have a heart!? I'll take her place!"

"Dormé no! Calm down, please!" Padmé pleaded as she took hold of Dormé by the shoulders and looked in her in her frenzied eyes.

Krill chuckled on his end at the sight. "Well look at that. The older sister wants to trade places. Very noble might I add. But sadly, one of you here needs to die. After all it was your actions that led to the death of my brother, it only seems fair I deprive one of you of your life. Perhaps I should just get it over with and kill Amadé right now?" Krill then took his knife and placed it against Amadé's throat. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"No!"  
"Please!"  
"Stop it!"

Everyone inside the throne room shouted and pleaded.

Krill then pulled back, and slowly turned his face towards the camera. His mouth grinning from ear-to-ear in sadistic fashion. "Well now, you wish to save the life of my contestant here?"

"Yes, we'll do whatever you ask," Apailana answered.

Krill put his knife away and clasped his hands together. "Splendid! I want you and Amidala to surrender yourselves to me. We can trade prisoners then. Meet me in conduit relay room 1. Don't keep me waiting too long now." Krill then ended the transmission.

Everyone in the throne room exchanged glances. "W-What's your plan your Highness? How are we going to save my sister?" Dormé asked in a desperate voice.

Padmé looked at Queen Apailana who nodded to her. "Me and the Queen have been discussing our plan of action, and well… Sabé, I'm going to need your help."

Sabé stepped forward. She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh no, you're not proposing what I think you are? It's madness! Padmé! We aren't teenage girls anymore! We can't trade places again like when you were Queen!"

"But you and I still look so much alike, with a little makeup and an adjustment to your hairstyle I know we can pull it off."

Sabé took off her shoes and positioned herself right in front of her cousin. "Take your shoes off Padmé."

Padmé complied with her cousin's request and removed her shoes. Sabé then held her hand out above Padmé's head to illustrate their height difference. "Look, since we've grown up I'm now a good 10 to 13 centimeters taller than you! This isn't going to work!"

The Alliance leader sighed. "It will, trust me! Your Highness, I'll need to wear an extra set of your new handmaiden regalia for this."

Apailana turned to Jané. "Jané, I want you to make Padmé into one of our best handmaidens yet, and hurry!"

As Padmé was being led away she turned back to her cousin. "And look at it this way, you get to wear that dress of mine you've been wanting to borrow."

Barriss Offee was walking through the market square on the streets of Theed. It was a bright sunny afternoon, and she wore the hood of her cloak up to shield herself from the scorching afternoon sunlight. She was returning from having a successful meeting with Colonel Lucas Althrum. He was the surviving ranking officer of the RSF garrison previously stationed at the Royal palace before being disbanded. She had met with him on the other side of a wall not far from his home. Barriss carefully chose a morning patrol route that would take her to the prescribed meeting place with Colonel Althrum to help avoid any suspicion. And during the brief meeting she used a special synthesizer to disguise the sound of her voice so as not to give away her identity. Colonel Althrum had agreed to talk to the other surviving former officers about possibly setting up an organized underground resistance. Given the level of dissent on the planet it shouldn't be a problem he told her. All the Colonel knew about Barriss was that she was a dissenting high-ranking Imperial official. He was reluctant to trust her at first, but felt he had nothing to lose at this point by taking a chance. His planet was now under Imperial occupation. It was either sit on his heels and do nothing, or take up arms and give other people hope that they could regain the freedom they had lost.

As Barriss walked through the market she was accompanied by her bodyguards. She felt a certain satisfaction on knowing she had successfully taken the next step along the road to redeeming herself. As she walked she was observing the ordinary citizens going about their daily business. She caught eye of a few patrolling Imperial Stormtroopers passing through the streets, they tipped their heads to her as they passed by her.

The city was really beginning to grow on her over the past week, and she could certainly see the appeal it had. There was such a charming classical and natural element to the city that was lacking on the almost mechanical looking Coruscant.

"Stop! Shoplifter!" A voice shouted among the crowd of people. Barriss broke ranks and saw a young man running down the sidewalk, he appeared to be about 18-years-old and was holding a loaf of bread. The pair of Stormtroopers that she had just passed started to give chase also. The young man quickly turned around and held out his hand. What Barriss saw next astonished her; the would-be thief had just manipulated the Force to knock down a table which now barred the path of the Stormtroopers before he continued running. The troopers had no time to stop as they slammed into the table and fell over it. Barriss sprinted at full speed and hurdled over them as she continued pursing the man. They both rounded an alley way. Barriss saw an overhead clothesline and gripped it with the Force: She lowered it to the ground and the man tripped over the small line wire and fell on his face; grunting loudly as he was greeted by the cobblestone road.

Barriss ran up to him and rolled him over. "How did you do that back there? With the table?"

The man looked up at his pursuer, his brown eyes rife with fear. "H-Hey, I know you, you're the Emperor's Hand! Please, I just needed some bread to help feed my mother. My father served in the RSF and was killed during the invasion. Then my sister was kidnapped."

Barriss' expression softened. She took pity on this young soul, especially since she knew she was responsible for what he and his family were now enduring. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know how you manipulated that table back there."

"I don't know… It's just something I've been able to do my whole life. I know Jedi can do something similar."

Barriss gazed upon the young man with curious eyes. "It's called 'The Force'. It's what surrounds and binds all living things in the universe together. It's also what gives a Jedi his or her power. What's your name?"

"Ruvino, Ruvino Andrierrie."

At the mention of his family name the former Sith Lady's eyes went wide. "You… Wouldn't happen to know a Mirala Andrierrie would you?"

"That's my sister… She was kidnapped by the Empire. And now she's been crowned 'Queen Servana' by Palpatine himself. I… Don't know what's happened to her. When I see her on the HoloNet she doesn't appear to be herself anymore. I tried to get ahold of her but you Imperial bastards won't even give me and my mother the time of day!"

Barriss felt a heavy pull on her heart. The horrifying image of her Master draining Mirala of her will and enslaving her was still fresh in her mind. When she slept, she could hear Mirala's cries for help in her nightmares. And now she stood before her brother, who just so happened to be Force sensitive. This was no chance encounter, it was none other than the will of the Force that brought her to this man.

Before they could continue their conversation the pair of Imperial Stormtroopers who were pursuing Ruvino had showed up behind Barriss. "Lady Nadara, we can take this man into custody now."

"I'll handle it," Barriss replied.

"But Milady-" One of the troopers began to speak before Barriss turned around and waved her hand.

"You two will forget," she said smoothly.

"We will forget," one of the troopers said.

Barriss then waved her hand once more. "You're dismissed."

The pair of Stormtroopers lowered their blaster rifles. "We're dismissed," the other said before turning and walking out of the alley to resume their patrol route. Barriss caught eye of Bibs and the rest of her bodyguards walking past them and up to her.

"Bibs, it's all right, please wait for me outside the alley," Barriss gently instructed.

Bibs nodded and directed the rest of the bodyguards to follow him.

As they walked away Barriss crossed her arms and grinned. "The Force can be a powerful ally on the weak minded." She then turned her attention back to Ruvino. She looked at him closely. He was not a particularly tall man. He was in fact about Queen Apailana's height of 167 centimeters, very slender, but he was quick and agile as she just witnessed. He had facial features and wavy brown hair in a style that all bore a resemblance to Anakin Skywalker, except without the burn scar over his right eye. As she gazed into his brown eyes she could see a certain needful look radiating from them. It was as if he were asking for her help. And Barriss knew, she knew then and there this was going to be her Padawan learner.

"Ruvino… I want to talk to you about your sister. There's something you need to know." Barriss said as she pulled the hood of her black cloak back. She then began to explain to the young man exactly what had happened to his sister. As Ruvino listened intently to what the former Dark Lady of the Sith was telling him the memories of the day the Imperial troops came to his house filled his mind.

There was a loud pounding at the front door of the Andrerrie family residence before it eventually gave way. A group of 4 Imperial Stormtroopers rushed into the house, an Imperial Army officer was right behind them, his blaster pistol at the ready.

" _Mirala Andrerrie? Are you here!?"_ The officer shouted. His voice was commanding and authoritative. _"We don't want to hurt you, his Imperial Majesty has ordered you appear before him. Show yourself!"_ The officer then gestured for a pair of Stormtroopers to begin searching one side of the house as he began to sweep the living room and kitchen. He perked up when he heard commotion from the second floor.

" _Stop it! Don't come near my daughter, this is my house, you can't just barge in here!"_ A woman's voice barked.

The Imperial officer quickly ran up the stairs and came before a young man standing in front of a woman who appeared to be his mother, and Mirala Andrerrie was behind the two.

" _You need to leave now! Haven't you done enough?"_ Ruvino snapped.

The Imperial officer holstered his pistol and ordered for his men to stand down. " _My young man, we do not wish to harm your… Sister is it?"_

Ruvino nodded.

" _The Emperor himself has simply requested she appear before him,"_ the officer said calmly as he tried to be diplomatic.

" _What for!?"_ Mirala asked with worry.

" _My young lady I don't know why he wishes to see you, he just requested your audience before him. I have come to escort you to the Royal palace."_

Mirala shook her head. _"No, I'm not going anywhere near that evil toad!"_

The Imperial officer sighed and made a move towards Mirala, only to be stopped by Ruvino. One of the Stormtroopers smacked the young man in the back with the butt of his blaster rifle. Ruvino grunted and fell to the floor. Mirala and her mother both gasped in horror.

" _Ruvino!"_ Mirala shouted as she knelt beside her brother. He was moaning in pain and struggling to stay conscious.

" _Mirala…"_ He said weakly as his sister tried to tend to him.

" _You're coming along with us now Princess, let's go!"_ The Imperial officer then grabbed Mirala and pulled her up. The young woman screamed and struggled against the officer's grip.

" _No, let her go! Don't touch her!"_ Mirala's mother commanded as the officer turned, pulled out his blaster pistol and shot the woman in the kneecap.

Mirala's mother cried out in pain as she collapsed to the floor and clutched onto her knee.

" _Mom!_ _No! Oh, my Gods!"_ Mirala yelled as she tried to reach out for her mother while being dragged away screaming and shouting.

As Ruvino lay on the floor drifting on the verge of unconsciousness he could faintly hear his sister pleading and crying as she was forcibly taken from their family home.

After Ruvino finished recalling his memory he continued listening to what Barriss had to say about his sister. After she had finished Ruvino stood in a state of shock as he processed the stark and disturbing information she had just told him.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her… And now you're telling me the Emperor himself has… Has drained my sister of her soul and mind controlled her?" Ruvino said in disbelief.

Barriss eyes stared at the young man behind her red contact lenses. "Yes, the Sith possess very monstrous powers with the Force."

Ruvino turned around and closed his eyes as he began to think about his sister. "Then… That would explain the lifeless look in her eyes now whenever I see her on the HoloNet, or the almost… Mechanical way she speaks now…" A single tear drop fell from his cheek and found its way into a puddle of water beneath his feet; rippling like a shockwave as the former Lady of the Sith could feel Ruvino's anguish through the Force.

Barriss continued to gaze at Ruvino, her long black hair blowing in the wind like a cape behind her. "You should know your sister is still in there… Trapped inside her mind. I have not abandoned hope, and neither should you."

"And why's that?" Ruvino questioned with his back turned still.

"Because…" Barriss began as she approached. "You can help your sister and the Naboo. I can teach you the ways of the Force. I can train you to be a Jedi Knight, if you'll let me."

Ruvino then turned around and met Barriss' gaze. "And why should I trust you? You're the Emperor's right-hand person."

"Because a similar fate once befell me. I know what it's like to be deprived of your will, your very soul. I can no longer serve a man who does this to people. Search your feelings Ruvino, you know I am sincere." Barriss then extended her hand in offering to the young man.

Ruvino looked down at her outstretched hand and then back up at her. After a beat he took hold of her hand and shook it firmly – sealing their pact.

Dormé was busy fixing up and arranging Sabé's hair. They had moved to Padmé's quarters to make things easier, and Queen Apailana was watching over the Skywalker twins. Sabé was now wearing Padmé's off-the-shoulder style asymmetrical dark aquamarine color dress with a light aquamarine cape. As Dormé used a small electric curler on Sabé's hair she observed herself in the mirror. She was pleasantly surprised at how the transition was working out, although she was quite nervous in having to impersonate her cousin once more.

"You do this so well Dormé," Sabé complimented.

"Thank you! I've memorized every line of Padmé's face. I can never forget the way she looks."

"Oh?" Sabé said.

"Yes, I worked in the service to Milady for more than three years when she was Senator. She is perhaps the most remarkable woman I have ever known. Most people only got to see Padmé Amidala the politician. But during my service to her I was one of the few who got to see her soft and gentle personal side. I admit, given her strong reputation as Queen, I was very pleasantly surprised to see that side of her. Given all her… Admirable qualities, I'm not surprised Anakin fell in love with her… And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Milady Padmé."

The dreamy way Dormé spoke about her cousin raised an eyebrow. It was almost as if she were infatuated with her. "And… How do you feel about my cousin?"

Dormé set the curler down and began to gently brush a few places in Sabé's hair. "I feel she is the most special woman I have had the privilege of serving and knowing."

"That's not what I meant."

At this Dormé stopped and blushed a bright red. Her reaction told Sabé all she needed to know.

"I'm sorry… Yes, during my service to your cousin I developed feelings for her. But she doesn't know. I could never tell her. They're still there, but I've put it all behind me and moved on with my life. I'm engaged to a wonderful man that I love, and she's married with children now. I don't want to ruin the friendship with her that I have. Please Sabé, don't tell her. For my sake."

Sabé looked up at Dormé. "That's why you came back, isn't it?"

Dormé nodded.

Sabé smiled. "It's all right Dormé. I won't tell her, this is just between us."

Dormé resumed brushing Sabé's hair. "I am much obliged for that Sabé, thank you!" After a few moments Dormé spoke again. "Do you think this plan will work…? I'm terrified for my sister."

"If anyone can rescue your sister, it's Padmé." Sabé reassured.

On the other side of the Queen's yacht, in her throne room, Apailana had her hands full with the hyperactive Skywalker children. Both Luke and Leia were running around chasing each other playfully.

"Children, please be careful! Don't break anything!" Apailana cautioned as she witnessed Leia suddenly pounce on her brother and began tickling him without mercy. "And don't hurt yourselves!" She added.

Luke giggled happily as his sister continued her merciless tickling assault on her brother.

"I win! I win!" The little girl shouted with glee.

Apailana could not help but chuckle at the sight, the brother and sister were extremely close, and she hoped it was a bond that would last into their adulthood. She had always wished for a brother or sister, but alas she was an only child from her parents' marriage. However, she considered her handmaidens to be her sisters, as they were the closest thing she had to real siblings.

"All right Leia, let's let Luke up, shall we?" Apailana instructed to the Skywalker daughter.

Leia looked over and pouted briefly. "Okay, Highness," she said before stepping off her brother. She then held her hands out and pulled her brother to his feet with the aid of the Force. The children may only have been a little over 3-years-old and already they displayed an amazing natural talent with the Force. But being as they were Anakin's offspring that came as no surprise to Apailana.

She saw the throne room doors open and Jané accompanied with Padmé stepped inside. Padmé was now attired in one of Apailana's new handmaiden gowns and cloak. "What do you think?" Padmé asked.

Apailana smiled in approval. "I think I should ask you to join our ranks once this is over. You look like the poster handmaiden Padmé."

"Well, I'm not unaccustomed to this role. I did it back when me and Sabé traded places once before 16 years ago. It's like déjà vu now."

Luke then approached his mother and looked up at her. "Wow, mommy!" The young boy then looked over at Queen Apailana while pointing to his mother. "You give mommy orders?"

The Queen began laughing. "Well young Luke, now that she wears the clothes of a handmaiden, yes, she takes orders from me. But only when she's dressed like that."

"Ooh!" Luke replied in wonder.

Padmé crossed her arms and looked at the Queen. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

A crooked smile formed over Apailana's mouth. "Yes."

Just then Sabé appeared with Dormé. The Skywalker children ran over to her looked up and then glanced back at their mother before turning once again to Sabé. Leia cocked her head in confusion. "Sabé?" She asked.

"Yes, Leia. It's me," the former handmaiden answered.

"You look like mommy," the little girl commented.

Padmé grinned. "See Sabé? Even my children approve! You make the perfect doppelganger for me!"

Sabé snickered. "If only Obi-Wan were here to see this."

Apailana then stepped forward. "All right ladies, come together. We need to review our plan of action one more time."

The group of women huddled around the Queen as she went over their plan one last time.

Given the sensitivity of the present situation it was agreed Dormé would stay behind and look after the Skywalker twins. As the rest of the group began to exit the throne room Padmé stayed behind to address her former handmaiden.

"Take good care of my children Dormé," Padmé said.

Dormé looked and Luke and Leia before cocking a small smile as she glanced back at Padmé. "They'll be safe with me." Dormé then looked down briefly as her eyes began to water. She managed to look up and Padmé as a single tear began to fall from her eye.

Padmé looked at Dormé with gentle and compassionate eyes. "I promise we'll bring Amadé back unharmed."

Dormé nodded and spoke in her soft, gentle voice. "I know you will Milady. And… And…" The handmaiden choked up and sniffled as she could not finish her sentence.

Padmé drew Dormé into a hug. She felt it was time now that she divulged to her handmaiden she had known for years how Dormé secretly felt about her. She could never return her feelings however, as Padmé never felt any romantic feelings for her handmaiden. Until this moment she never felt the need to address the issue, as Dormé always remained professional around her. However, both the Clone Wars and now the Galactic Civil War had taken its toll on everyone's psyche. "It's okay Dormé. I know, and you don't have to be ashamed."

Dormé's chocolate eyes grew wider in surprise. "Y-You know?" She stammered.

Padmé pulled back. "Yes, it was quite obvious from the signals you gave me over the years. You wear your heart on your sleeve Dormé."

The handmaiden blushed. "Now I feel embarrassed… But I love Ravio."

"Just as I love Anakin. And please don't feel embarrassed over your feelings. Just keep them in perspective as you always have. And remember that Ravio is waiting for you. You're more than just a handmaiden. You have a beautiful soul, and I will always love you as a special friend to me Dormé."

Dormé smiled kindly Once more – feeling a sense of great relief in finally having closure for her old feelings towards Padmé. "Thank you for your empathy Milady. And your friendship means more to me than I can say."

Padmé gave Dormé a gentle squeeze. "Likewise," she said before pulling away. She then crouched and hugged her two children before moving towards the exit. "I'll return with your sister! And Luke, Leia, be good for Dormé!"

"We will mommy!" The children said together as they watched their mother exit the throne room.

Amadé watched as Krill sat across from her in front of a table. He was much to her dismay carving up a pineapple. As he ran his knife through the fruit he looked up at the handmaiden, smiled and pointed his knife at her. "You know, you remind me of her, the girl in my life I could never have."

"In what way?" Amadé asked nervously.

Krill brought his knife down against the pineapple. His knife making a distinctive clanging sound as it slammed against the metal table. "The way you talk with your voice, the style and color of your hair… And your perfume."

 _Oh great…_ Amadé thought as she struggled against her restraints, wanting to get out of the room and as far away from this psycho as she possibly could. She knew all too well how some people viewed the Queen of Naboo's handmaidens. This stemmed from the great political scandal that rocked Naboo some 30 years before she was born. During her second term in office, Queen Loriana was running a secret sex ring from within the Theed Royal Palace. She had forced her handmaidens to engage in sexual acts with high ranking Republic dignitaries and officials in exchange for political favors. Inside the political elite circles throughout the galaxy Queen Loriana was known notoriously as 'The Madam of Naboo', and the Theed Royal Palace was her brothel. She had even gone as far to as threaten her handmaidens' families to get them to comply and remain quiet. Eventually one of her handmaidens had had enough and courageously exposed the entire ring. The political fallout that ensued was devastating; Queen Loriana was forced to resign from office and was imprisoned.

At her trial Loriana had justified what she did by saying it was all for the greater good of Naboo, pointing out she secured political agreements, trade and commerce deals that bolstered the Nubian economy. As a result, the planet prospered, and all it took was the exploitation of 6 handmaidens to get it done. She told the jury it was the 'bargain of the century'. But the jury felt otherwise; they brought the hammer down on Loriana and gave her the maximum punishment: 20 years in prison. Furthermore, upon her release she was permanently exiled from Naboo. Loriana had betrayed her oath of office, she essentially forced her handmaidens into slavery and ruined their lives. The 6 women were forever scarred by the reprehensible actions of the disgraced Queen, and her ignominy would be felt for years to come.

In the aftermath of the scandal the political prestige of the Royal Office was severely undermined. And although the Naboo traditionally elected females to be their leader, they did not elect another young woman as monarch until Padmé Amidala (having elected Kings Tapalo and Veruna after Loriana). Upon being coronated she worked tirelessly to rebuild the prestige of the Royal Office, and she had been greatly successful. When her second term was over Padmé was hailed as one of the greatest leaders in all Nubian history, and had become a living legend, with the Naboo even proposing an amendment to the constitution to allow her to remain in office, a proposal in which Padmé struck down. Nevertheless, despite the restoration of prestige to the Royal Office, there were still less than scrupulous people who viewed the handmaidens of the Royal court as nothing more than lowly servant girls.

Amadé recalled one such encounter she had with an Imperial dignitary during the previous year at the Theed Royal Palace.

Amadé Alabrie was standing to the right of Queen Apailana's inside the palace throne room, Morté Thralentine stood to her left. The Queen was receiving Lars Kannady, an Imperial dignitary from one of the inner rim worlds. He wanted a tour of the Royal palace and being the good host that she was, Apailana instructed Amadé to give him one.

" _And this is the palace library. It is home to many beloved first edition books written by renowned Nubian authors throughout our proud classical history,"_ Amadé gestured with a proud smile on her face.

Kannady looked around for a brief moment before moving his attention to the handmaiden, a rather suggestive smile formed over his stout features. _"Very nice. So, what other duties do you perform for her Highness?"_

Amadé's womanly instincts said this man had less than honorable intentions towards her, and that his question was in fact a veiled attempt at soliciting sexual favors from her. She instantly set the record straight. _"We are not prostitutes if that is what you mean."_

Kannady was taken aback by the handmaiden's response. _"My dear, you're quite a striking looking young woman. I don't think it's by accident beautiful women are chosen to serve as the handmaidens of the Royal court. Come now, I can promise her Highness a new trade deal that could benefit our two worlds if you share my bed with me tonight."_

Amadé clenched her jaw, she was furious that this man, this dignitary who was supposed to be an honorable public servant was instead shamelessly attempting to solicit sex from her in exchange for political favor. _"I'm not interested! I suggest you-"_

But Kannady would not be refused. He walked up to Amadé and placed his hands on her breasts. She pulled back and slapped him across the face.

" _I said no! How dare you touch me like that!"_ Amadé shouted, her chocolate eyes bristling with indignation. She also took note Kannady wore a wedding ring. _A sleaze in every sense_. And she felt sympathy for the woman he was married to.

The dignitary brought a hand to the side of his face and scoffed. _"Little tramp! Fine. I guess Naboo will not be getting a new trade deal that could boost its economy. A pity."_

" _The only pity is the disrespectful way you treat women!"_ Amadé barked as she marched out of the library and retrieved Captain Typho, who promptly escorted Kannady out of the palace.

Back in the present, Amadé's eyes focused on Krill as he stabbed a piece of pineapple and ate it. "Mmm, delicious!" He commented with a smile. He took his knife and skewered another piece of pineapple and brought it over to Amadé. She noticed he had a very wild look in his eyes, and it reminded her of the lustful way Lars Kannady had looked at her.

"Um, no thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Eat it, it will sweeten your flavor," Krill prompted in a husky voice.

Amadé couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked up at her captor as if he were crazy. "Excuse me!?"

Krill knelt in front of Amadé and held the pineapple in front of her face. "I have very special plans for you my handmaiden… Eat this, and you'll taste so sweet."

Amadé glared as she took the piece of pineapple off the knife with her teeth and began to consume it.

"That's a good handmaiden," Krill said in a satisfied voice as he went over to the table and stabbed another piece with his knife.

Amadé did her best not to throw up the piece of pineapple she ate as she was now feeling sick to her stomach. "What kind of sick pervert are you!?"

Her captor did not answer as he walked back over to Amadé and offered her another piece of pineapple with his knife. The handmaiden reluctantly complied and ate it in similar fashion to the last piece.

"I think once this is all said and done you and I will get married," he said as he looked at Amadé with crazed eyes.

Amadé shook her head as she swallowed the piece of pineapple. "You're absolutely insane! Listen to yourself! You need help!"

Krill moved in front of Amadé and pressed his knife over her left breast. Amadé's heart was pounding as she felt the pointed blade pressing through the fabric of her gown. However, she outwardly did not show fear, she would not give this vile traitor the satisfaction. She was a handmaiden of the Royal court, and she took her solemn oath to be honest and brave never more seriously.

"Oh, but my darling handmaiden… You are going to be the mother of my children. I've chosen you! There can be no greater honor for any woman," Krill stated in a quiet and sinister voice.

Amadé jaw trembled and she fought against her restraints, wanting to punch this man square in the face.

Krill laughed in response to seeing her struggle. "You're a sassy one, aren't you!? That's good! I like that kind of passion!" he said as he stood up and walked back over to the table.

Amadé leered at Krill with a burning hatred behind her eyes. She found everything about this man to be repulsive. "Look at you! You betrayed your allegiance, people who trusted you, kidnapped me, you're among the bottom feeders of the galaxy!" Amadé spoke her mind, completely unafraid to tell Krill exactly what she thought of him.

The treasonous engineer slammed his knife down, stood up and slapped the handmaiden across the face. She slowly turned and looked back to him, her chocolate eyes still seething.

"So, you hit me, a tied-up woman to feel powerful? What a coward you are!" Amadé declared in defiance, her spirit not so easily broken. If Queen Apailana had shown her one thing over the years, it was never to back down in the face of adversity or oppression. Acquiescence would be greatest enabler of people like Krill under this circumstance.

Krill shook his finger at her. "Once we're married my handmaiden, I will teach you how to show proper respect. That's right, I'm going to make you compliant and appreciative – just the way a woman should be."

In response Amadé took her bound legs and stomped on her captor's left foot. Constrained or not, she would not galvanize this man's abhorrent behavior. "I pity your mother! I would like to think she raised you to show proper respect to a lady!"

Krill stepped back and grunted in pain. "You little bitch!" He spat before moving up to Amadé, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back violently.

"Ah!" She cried out in pain.

"I'm going to teach you never to do that again!" Krill growled.

"Release my handmaiden!" Queen Apailana ordered.

A surprised Krill turned around and could see the Queen of Naboo standing just beyond the entryway to the relay room. By her side was Sabé masquerading as Padmé. And behind the two stood Jané and Padmé, both with their hoods up to better conceal their faces.

"All right, that's far enough! Tell your handmaidens to stay back!" Krill said as he pulled out Amadé's confiscated blaster pistol and pointed it at her head.

Queen Apailana raised her hand gesturing for Jané and Padmé to keep their distance. "What do you want?" She asked.

"You and Amidala surrender yourselves!" Krill demanded.

Apailana shook her head in response. "You release my handmaiden first!"

Krill stuck Amadé's blaster up against the side of her skull. "I'm calling the plays now your Highness. You and Amidala come here, and I'll release your handmaiden."

Sabé and Apailana exchanged quick glances. It was time to execute their plan. "All right, just don't hurt my handmaiden."

On que, Jané quietly slipped behind Padmé and disappeared around the corner. Padmé then stepped off to the side as Apailana and Sabé entered the relay room.

Krill looked Sabé up and down and smiled. "Amidala, I see you got yourself all dressed up just for me."

Sabé scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself!"

Krill pointed the blaster pistol at the two women. "Oh, but I will my dear ladies. Now, get your hands up. No funny business! I mean it!"

Apailana and Sabé both complied. "I don't know the depth of your delusion, but you must realize you will never get away with this," Apailana said in a calm measured voice that echoed with confidence.

"Oh, give it a rest will you your Highness? Once I execute you two, I will be hailed as a hero throughout the Empire! They might even make me a Moff! Maybe even Governor of Naboo!"

Sabé had to fight to restrain her laughter. "You really believe that?"

While Apailana and Sabé distracted Krill, Padmé discretely reached for her lightsaber shoto hidden inside her cloak and wrapped her hands around the hilt. She moved to the edge of the edge of the entryway to the relay room and stayed hidden behind the wall.

Jané pulled out her blaster pistol and appeared around the corner. Krill looked over and quickly pointed his own weapon at the handmaiden.

"Jané! No! Look out!" Amadé warned.

The treacherous engineer pulled the trigger; a red blaster bolt shot forth from the barrel of the weapon directly towards Jané – only the pass straight through her and into the wall behind where she stood.

"What?" A stunned Krill said in disbelief as he fired another shot, which yielded the same result as before. He then looked down at his weapon as if it were broken.

Padmé took that as her opening and with almost cat-like speed she pulled out her lightsaber and sliced Krill's blaster pistol with her amethyst blade – rendering the engineer's weapon useless. She then pointed the tip of her lightsaber towards his chest.

"Surrender, now!" Padmé commanded in a firm and authoritative voice.

"Y-Y-You're a Jedi!" Krill stammered fearfully as he threw his hands up, having no idea his arrester was in fact Padmé Amidala, as her face was still mostly concealed behind her hood.

Jané then rounded the corner and entered the relay room, her blaster pistol at the ready.

"Jané, shackle him while I contact our soldiers," Padmé instructed.

Jané complied as she took Krill's hands and bound them behind his back.

"What's going to happen to me now?" He asked.

"You'll be made to stand trial for what you've done. You'll most likely spend many years locked away in a prison cell, in addition perhaps receive some psychological therapy," Apailana said matter-of-factly.

After the Queen finished her statement a pair of Alliance soldiers arrived and hauled their prisoner away.

Padmé then carefully cut Amadé loose with her lightsaber before sheathing it. She was really beginning to love using the Jedi weapon her husband bestowed upon her. She then pulled the hood of her cloak back, revealing her face entirely. "Surprise!" She said enthusiastically.

Amadé looked up at her and then over at Sabé. Aside from the height difference the two women now looked practically identical. "Wait… Padmé? Sabé? Both of you?"

"I played Padmé's decoy once more for your rescue, I admit I was a bit nervous about it, but we pulled it off beautifully if I may say so!" Sabé exclaimed with pride.

As Amadé stood up she thanked her rescuers before turning to Jané. "How did you do that back there Jané? When he shot at you I thought you were going to die…"

Jané held her head up and smiled. "I used an optical illusion, a little magic trick my brother taught me."

"Holograms? Because it didn't look like one," Amadé said.

Jané shook her head. "I can tell you no holograms were involved. However, I can't reveal the secret to you. Magicians code of honor!" She then winked at Amadé.

"Well, I owe you all my life!"

Jané hugged her friend and fellow handmaiden. "We're all a family, and besides, we ladies have to stick together right? Especially in this rough universe!"

Amadé nodded. "Ain't that the truth!"

A short time later the group of women were inside the main hold and sitting down at the large meeting table. Queen Apailana entered the room and was carrying a bottle of Nubian Sage – the finest champagne in all Naboo. Amadé looked up at the Queen in surprise.

"Amadé has been rescued by us, she's safe and sound. We've apprehended the traitor, and Senator Jamillia is expected to make a full recovery. I think this is much deserved good news we could all use right now. So, I'm making an exception; one glass of Nubian sage for each of us. This is a cause for celebration, I think we can all agree to that!" Apailana said cheerfully as the rest of the women spoke in unison in agreement. Luke and Leia were also sitting at the table next to their mother and clapped and cheered with the rest.

"Can we have!?" Luke asked with excitement.

"No, children. You're too young," Padmé stated as she brushed her fingers through her son's hair.

"Aww!" The young boy moaned with disappointment as Leia stuck her tongue out at him. Which elicited a giggle from their mother. She then leaned over and quietly spoke to her children.

"I'll tell you what, since we're celebrating I'll let you two have some chocolate, would you like that?"

The two children nodded their heads and clapped with an energetic enthusiasm. Padmé excused herself and returned a minute later and handed Luke and Leia a piece of chocolate candy each.

Leia took the candy and bit into it happily. "Thank you, mommy!"

"You're welcome!" She replied as she sat back down. There was nothing the former Queen of Naboo cherished more in the universe than her two children. Although she sometimes wondered if she was a good mother to them. At times she asked herself if she spoiled them too much, or if she didn't discipline them properly. She shook those thoughts from her mind however as she saw them happily eating their candy at the table. Her children were happy, healthy, and they loved her and Anakin with all their hearts. After the emergency hysterectomy that had to be performed on Padmé to save her life she was rendered sterile. It was a fact that weighed heavily on her heart. She had hoped to have more children in the future, she wanted Luke and Leia to grow up with more brothers and sisters. However, they all still had each other, and that was the most special gift the Force could possibly bestow upon them. And more than anything Padmé wanted to give her two children the entire universe, however she could not do that. What she could give them notwithstanding was a more equitable universe to grow up in. _A 'New Republic'._ She thought.

Queen Apailana then raised her glass. "I propose a toast. We are not alone in the galaxy so long as we remember and maintain the bonds that tie us all together. Believing in and fighting for each other is what gives us hope! To family!"

"To family!" The group said together before taking a sip of their champagne. Amadé taking perhaps the smallest sip out of all of them. She was still feeling very self-conscious about what had transpired a few nights ago.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had just completed their shuttle transfer to the Queen's yacht from the _Liberator_. Ahsoka was having her wounds tended to on the Alliance flagship by Doctor Nerlassa, who had transferred to the _Liberator_ to assist Doctor Xacara in treating the poisoned Senator Jamillia. The three of them had been debriefed by Captain Deens on their return about the Senator's poisoning, as well as Amadé's kidnapping and her eventual rescue at the hands of Padmé, Queen Apailana, and her handmaidens. Deens was most impressed that the Queen was able to successfully pull off such a feat. But Anakin knew better; he knew Apailana to be a capable leader, and with Padmé by her side nothing was beyond reach.

As the duo approached the main hold they stopped. "Do you hear that?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "Mmhmm, it sounds like singing…" The pair of Jedi exchanged looks as they listened to the cheerful singing coming from beyond the doors before moving and entering the main hold. They caught eye of the group of women sitting around the meeting table and singing what appeared to be a Nubian folk song. Padmé was holding Luke in her lap and was clapping his hands together.

"So, this is what you ladies do when we're not around?" Anakin's voice asked from behind Padmé. The women stopped singing.

Upon hearing her husband's voice Padmé's heart jumped. "Anakin!?" She called out as she gently sat her son down and stood up.

Anakin grinned and ran over to his wife and picked her up and embraced her tightly before setting her back down. "Oh, I've missed you and the children so much!"

Padmé leaned up and kissed her husband. "Oh, Anakin – Ani, I'm so relieved you're back in one piece! I love you!" She breathed as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too Angel."

After a few moments Anakin gently pulled away from his wife, knelt and picked up his son Luke and held him high before doing the same thing with his daughter Leia. The children giggled in delight and hugged their father. "We missed you daddy!" Leia said, happy to have her father back.

"Mommy saved Amadé!" Luke exclaimed as he swung his hands and made lightsaber sounds.

Anakin raised his eyebrows as he looked at his wife. "Well, I guess we all have some interesting stories to tell!"

Obi-Wan then approached. He glanced over at Sabé with a raised brow. "Sabé, are you wearing Padmé's dress…? And look at you! Don't tell me you're playing decoy again?" The Jedi Master was a little surprised to see his bride-to-be looking almost exactly like her cousin.

Sabé stood up and embraced her fiancé before kissing him tenderly. "Welcome home my Jedi Master," she said softly before gently pulling back slightly. "And yes, I was playing Padmé's decoy again. It was part of our elaborate plan to rescue Amadé."

"Would you and Master Kenobi like to join us? There's plenty of room still at the table," Queen Apailana offered.

"Thank you, your Highness, it would be our pleasure. I'd like to hear all about this" Obi-Wan replied as he and Anakin took seats next to their leading ladies. There would certainly be no shortage of stories for the two groups to exchange around the table.

The hour was now well past midnight, and Queen Apailana had retired to her Royal quarters. She had changed into a comfortable long light blue shimmery nightgown, and was sitting in front of her dresser brushing out her hair while preparing for bed. Her Jedi Knight doll stood on the dresser at the edge of the mirror and appeared to be watching over her like a guardian.

At the table, she noticed how much seeing Sabé arranged up as Padmé's decoy excited Obi-Wan. She smirked at herself in the mirror as her mind began to wander into the realm of impurity.

She had also observed Anakin making a comment to Padmé about how seeing her dressed as a handmaiden once more reminded him of how they first met those many years ago on Tatooine when he was a child. _There will certainly be no shortage of love going around this ship tonight._ She thought as she put down her hairbrush and walked over to her bed. She sat down on the edge and looked over at the wall in front of her: It had now been adorned with the photographs of her fallen handmaidens. She kept them on the wall as a constant reminder to earn their sacrifice and to keep living life to the fullest.

"Hello girls… Let me tell you about my day. Today Amadé was kidnapped by a traitor within our ranks. But, me and the rest of us were able to hatch a plan, apprehend the traitor and rescue her. I wish all you could have been there! Rashé, you would have been so amazed at Jané's magic trick skills! She created an optical illusion of herself to distract Amadé's captor. Her brother really taught her well! After we rescued Amadé, we all celebrated in the main hold. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ashoka also returned from their journey to the planet Kraxim. Anakin met the spirit of the first Jedi! I really think this could be the turning point in the war for us!"

Apailana spoke to the portraits on her wall, it had become her nightly tradition, to address, and inform them of her day. As she talked to them her door chime rang. "Come in," she said.

Amadé then entered the Queen's Royal quarters. She stood with her hands folded in front of her. "Am I disturbing you your Highness?"

Apailana shook her head. "Not at all. I welcome your company right now." The Queen then patted the space next to her on the bed. Inviting Amadé to join her.

The handmaiden then took up seat next to Apailana and looked up at the pictures on the wall. Her eyes focusing on each of the faces of her fallen friends. "Do you remember that night when Natalé was trying to teach you to do handstands in your Royal bed chambers?"

"Oh Gods, that must have been my second night in the palace! I had just taken office!" Apailana reminisced.

Amadé giggled. "And you fell over! Your feet kicked one of the figurines in your chambers and pieces of it went flying!"

"And we were rushing around trying to find a way to put it back together, so nobody would notice! And Rumé remarked 'there goes my children since I broke off my beloved piece of my boyfriend'."

The two young women then shared a laugh together as they recalled the memory. "Oh, goodness… That seems so long ago. Back then I remember how homesick I was. But you girls helped me transition, and I couldn't have done it without your support," Apailana said.

Amadé then reached out and took hold of one of Apailana's hands and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, for saving me from that… 'Creepy Krill'," she said with a shudder as she thought back to being his captive.

"Creepy Krill? Is that what we're calling him now?" Apailana questioned as she restrained the urge to laugh.

Amadé looked down as her eyes darted to the side and widened with an expression of perplexity. "Well… I don't have any other words to call him. You have no idea what I had to put up with when I was his prisoner. But… I owe you one your Highness." The handmaiden had chosen not to share some of the more intricate details of her captivity with her Queen, some things were simply better left unsaid she felt.

Apailana's eyes were leaden with sympathy as she drew her handmaiden and friend into a comforting hug. "Amadé, that's awful! I've lost too many of you… I can't stand to lose one more. We're family."

"Yes," Amadé agreed as she began to feel her eyes water as a wave of emotion began to build within the valley of her heart. She rubbed Apailana's back in a delicate manner while resting her head on her shoulder.

Apailana glanced up. "I think we should talk about what happened a couple nights ago."

Amadé nodded as she pulled back and looked into Apailana's gentle chocolate brown eyes. Her gaze was warm and motherly.

"Amadé, I feel a stronger connection to you now than I've ever felt…" Apailana spoke gently, her regal demeanor invisible as her voice softened to just above a whisper. "What we shared the other night was something very special. And I will treasure it for the rest of my life. I realize my feelings for you run deep, but not in the romantic sense. I do love you Amadé, what we've shared over the past three years… How much we've grown, and our relationship… It's beyond friendship, beyond family. That's the only way I can describe it. I know in my heart you're going to be a special person in my life for the rest of my days." Apailana then kissed her beloved friend on the cheek gingerly.

Upon hearing Eletré Apailana's words, Amadé was struck by a powerful whirlwind of emotions; it took her several moments to process the words she had just heard. Amadé's chocolate eyes became large and expressive. "I… That's… I'm overwhelmed. But, I feel the same way. Growing up all I had was my sister until she went away to serve as a handmaiden for Padmé."

"And I was a very lonely child… I never had true friends until I became Queen and met you, Morté… Jané, and the rest of our sisters."

Amadé perked up, she had the urge to do something special not only for her Queen, but also her dear friend as well. And then it came to her. She took in a breath and gave Apailana her best singing voice:

"Come on, let's go, merry sisters!  
The Queen, like a mother, calls and loves us.  
She needs our caring hands and watchful eyes.  
And to her we have sworn to serve and protect.

Come on ladies!  
Come on beauties!  
Let Naboo sing a song about us!  
With our flowing gowns, and majestic steps.  
We are proud to bear the title of Royal handmaidens!

And these beautiful palace walls of stone and marble -  
All this is our dear, and dear home!  
Let the new day overtake yesterday.  
With cheerful joyous work for her Highness!

Come on ladies!  
Come on beauties!  
Let Naboo sing a song about us!  
With our flowing gowns, and majestic steps.  
We are proud to bear the title of Royal handmaidens!

Now let the boys smile at us!  
Through our service the ways of the world are open to us.  
These are the words we live by: Duty. Courage. Honor.  
And among Naboo's heroes lie our names!

Come on ladies!  
Come on beauties!  
Let Naboo sing a song about us!  
With our flowing gowns, and majestic steps.  
We are proud to bear the title of Royal handmaidens!"

At the conclusion of the song Apailana's jaw dropped slightly. Her astonishment could not be overstated. "That's my 'Handmaidens Song' that I wrote. I never shared it with anybody. How could you possibly-"

"Anakin shared it with me a couple days ago when he was reviewing some of the writings you gave him and Padmé to read. He thought it was something I needed to hear, and would appreciate. And I do, very much because you wrote it from your heart. And you should make it the official song of us handmaidens."

Apailana snickered, it all made sense to her now. "If we manage to survive the next few days, remind me to have a little chat with our Jedi Knight. And you sing so beautifully! You could be a vocalist!"

Amadé batted her eyelashes charmingly, attempting to look as cute as possible. "Does this mean I have my seniority back?" She asked, half-hoping her charms might work on the Queen, she knew better however.

"Keep asking about it and you'll never earn it back," Apailana teased as she took one of her pillows and playfully struck Amadé against the side with it.

"Ah!" The handmaiden cried out in surprise as she lunged for the back of the bed and threw a pillow at her friend in retaliation. The two young ladies then descended into a fit of giggles as they engaged each other in a blithely pillow fight – leaving the troubles of the galaxy behind them. At least for the time being.

Anakin and Padmé just finished putting their twins to bed and had now retreated to their VIP quarters for the night. Anakin walked over to the large bed, stretched out his arms to the sides and fall backwards on it. Padmé removed her handmaiden cloak, hung it up in the closet, walked over to her husband and loomed above him. The overhead lighting gave her soft and smooth face a very angelic aura. Anakin smiled at her and pointed with his finger.

"You have no idea just how heavenly you look right now. After my journey… What a welcome sight it is," the Jedi Knight observed.

Padmé laid next to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in your handmaiden disguise?" He added as he began running his fingers through her thick curly hair.

Padmé grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Do I sense another roleplay in our future?"

"You never know," Anakin hinted as he turned the bedroom lighting off with a wave of his hand.

"Ani, you're bad," Padmé commented in a playful voice as she caressed Anakin's cheek.

"Mmm, that's why you married me." He then embraced his wife and tenderly kissed her goodnight before surrendering himself to some much-needed sleep. As much as he wanted to make love to her tonight, his body was simply too tired. After he was rested of course, he would make passionate love to her in a manner that would ignite the stars as if it were the beginning of creation.

The sun was now setting on Naboo. The falling star bathed the surface of the luscious planet in a soft orange glow. Ruvino Andrierrie was standing before the monument of fallen Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He brushed his fingers over the memorial plaque which read 'In memory of Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master who was felled in the defense of Naboo during the Invasion by the Trade Federation.' As a young boy Ruvino had heard the legendary story of how Queen Amidala had defended Naboo and led the planet to liberation with the aid of the Jedi and the Gungans. The victory of which secured an unprecedented era of peace and prosperity for the planet. But time flows like a river, and history repeats.

"I uh, don't know if you can hear me or not. But I met a former Jedi and a Sith today, or… I don't know…" Ruvino sighed before continuing. "What I do know is she wants to help me. She wants to train me to be a Jedi, just like you. I always knew I had a special talent, but I never knew it was Jedi related until today. Right now, our planet… My sister is in trouble. In this our darkest hour… We need the Jedi. But since there are virtually none left… So, I - We need your help, we the Naboo need your strength. I know I can't do this on my own, even with Barriss' help… Our people have been given to a state of downtrodden despair… I am but one man. I wasn't strong enough to save my sister when the Empire came, what can I possibly give?" As Ruvino spoke to the monument, there was a sudden gust of wind around him and he heard it speak in a gentle voice.

"Give them hope."

Ruvino turned around, but he saw no one behind him. He was all alone, or was he? His feelings told him there was a powerful, yet benevolent presence with him. And it filled him with a sense of security.

"Our galaxy is but an uncertain realm, wrought with danger, honor undermined by the pursuit of absolute power, freedom sacrificed when the weak and defenseless are oppressed by the strong, but there are those who oppose these powerful forces, men and women throughout history who dedicate their lives to honor, freedom, and justice. These men and women are known as Jedi Knights."

As the voice through the wind spoke to Ruvino, his heart began to be filled with a renewed sense of inspired determination. He may not have been strong enough to protect his family when the Empire came, but he loved his sister, and he would let that love fuel and drive him to be the man he needed to be, the man he had been called upon in his heart to become. "Then, I vow for the sake of my sister… I will train to be a Jedi, I will never give up. This I swear by my fallen father, who gave his life in the defense of our sovereignty and freedom!" Ruvino took one last look at Qui-Gon's monument before turning around, not knowing the spirit of the Jedi Master was watching him like a guardian Angel.

Ruvino fixated his eyes on the Royal palace in the distance, his face determined and focused as his thoughts dwelled on his sister Mirala. _Hang in there my sister, help is on the way._


	31. Chapter 31

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"The only way for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing."

Chapter XXXI

Padmé Amidala Skywalker was in the main hold practicing with her lightsaber shoto. Obi-Wan, Sabé, Luke, and Leia were standing in a corner watching her. Obi-Wan particularly paid close attention to her movements. She was certainly improving and showed great promise as a swordsman. He observed the Alliance leader seemed to have this burning determination to improve her skills.

"Padmé, hold up!" Obi-Wan said as Padmé stopped and looked over at him questioningly.

The Jedi Master approached. "You keep dropping your shoulder on your follow through. Please watch me." He then unclipped his lightsaber and began to demonstrate for Padmé.

The Alliance leader nodded. "I see," she said as she resumed her practice.

"Padmé, if you don't mind me saying so, you seem quite focused and determined to master the weapon of the Jedi. I am impressed, but I am a little curious as to what drives you."

"I want to beat Anakin in a duel someday," she put simply while performing a series of side cuts.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "You realize Anakin is perhaps the greatest swordsman in the entire Jedi Order?"

Padmé remained focused as she performed a sidestep and thrusted with her blade. "That doesn't deter me Obi-Wan." She then stopped and looked over at him. "You trained him, if there's anyone out there who knows any weaknesses Anakin may have, it's you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Milady, I thought you'd never ask." But before the Jedi Master could continue Sabé interjected.

"Or, Padmé, you could just simply wear a revealing outfit the next time you duel with Anakin. I'm sure that would distract him, so you could easily win."

Unamused by her cousin's comment Padmé set her hands on her hips. "That's not how I'd like to win, thanks for the vote of confidence Sabé."

A crooked smirk formed over Sabé's features. "What are cousins for?"

Padmé huffed. "To torment me apparently."

Obi-Wan shook his head and fought the urge to snicker. "All right Padmé, I'm going to teach you a few new surprises."

Padmé held her amethyst blade out and away and prepared herself.

Anakin rolled over and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to his right. Padmé was not in bed with him. He glanced over at the clock on the nearby nightstand and saw it was almost noon. "I must have been more tired than I thought," he said to himself as he swung his feet over to the side of the bed, stood up and stretched. He looked down at himself and noticed he had slept in his clothes. _Clearly way more tired than I thought._ A chaotic array of many different thoughts about the previous day's events passed through Anakin's mind. He decided a shower might help order some of them.

As he showered he closed his eyes and began to pick apart each individual thought in his mind from the other day. From his encounter with his darker self in the cave, to his battle with Obi-Wan, to meeting the spirit of Harok, the first Jedi. He kept thinking about the destiny he and Padmé had to fulfill for the galaxy. While it did give him a sense of re-assurance, he could not help but worry about her. He knew she was more than capable of handling herself in combat, but it didn't stop him from worrying about her each time she put herself in the middle of the action. Just as much as she worried about him. While he had to admit he never imagined his marriage would play out the way it was, he wouldn't trade the memories of nearly 7 years for anything. Their marriage had been anything but dull. The couple always managed to find ways to keep those embers of romance burning hot and bright.

His thoughts then drifted back to his encounter with Harok, ever since then he felt very different. And what he did with the Force to expel that spirit that was possessing Obi-Wan. What Anakin had done, it was more than just liberating his friend. When he, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had exited the Jedi temple on Kraxim they all felt a different energy on the planet. It no longer felt like a cursed and foreboding place. The clouds had lifted, and the sun was shining once more. Could he, Anakin Skywalker 'The Chosen One' have been responsible for the haunted planet's sudden exorcism? Could the energy he released into the Force that freed Obi-Wan had traveled throughout the rest of Kraxim? His feelings told him yes. He was changing, no, he was growing, growing into something more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And he was doing it for his family, to protect them. _Nothing will stop me from protecting the love of my life and my family._

Anakin closed his eyes… He could hear Padmé's desperate cry for help when she was being assaulted by Sheev Palpatine three years prior. He took in a breath and slammed his fist into the tiled wall – hard enough that it cracked slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at the cracked tiles to his left. "Oh damn," he muttered under his breath before silently berating himself. _Going to have to fix that… Eletré will have quite the fit if the see's this._ Anakin then turned off the water, dried himself off and dressed for the day, as usual these days he was wearing his traditional Jedi attire. He was no longer hiding out on Naboo and it made no sense for him to hide his identity on board the Queen's yacht.

He was just about to head out the door when he realized he had to repair the shower wall. Fortunately, he was able to find the necessary materials needed to patch up the wall under the sink. As he worked on repairing the wall he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Anakin, why do you torture yourself so much? I'm beginning to think you're a masochist," Qui-Gon's Force ghost said from behind him.

Anakin glanced back at the Jedi Master's spirit before resuming his work. "I don't enjoy tormenting myself Master Qui-Gon. But... Maybe I feel I deserve it."

"And why's that?"

Anakin sighed in frustration. "Because I feel the weight of this stupid prophecy on my shoulders. I've been fed it's my destiny to bring balance to the Force ever since I was about 10-years-old. Growing up I set very high standards for myself, and when I fail to live up to them. It stings."

The Jedi Master's apparition moved to the side and folded his arms inside his robe. "Anakin, expect too much of yourself and you will only know disappointment."

Anakin paused from his repair job and faced Qui-Gon. He pointed his repair tool at him. "You know something. You were the closest thing I ever had to a father. That's right. I latched onto you when I first met you on Tatooine. In fact, I thought you would take my mother away with you and marry her, and we'd be a happy family together… Of course, I was just a child back then and didn't know any better."

Qui-Gon paused and unfolded his arms from within his robe. He glanced down in sorrow briefly.

"Ah! There's remorse there, I see it in your eyes Master, don't deny it!" Anakin asserted while pointing his tool again.

Qui-Gon sighed, he did feel a special connection to Shmi Skywalker when he first met her, and he truly wished he could have successfully bartered for her freedom as well. It pained his spirit deeply when he witnessed Shmi's death at the hands of the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine, even more so that Anakin was there at the final moment of her life. And then watching him slaughter the entire Tusken village in revenge. He had pleaded for Anakin to stop. But it was to no avail.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, his ghost glowing like a soft flickering candle in the darkness as he recalled the tender memories he had of Shmi. "Anakin… Your mother was a very extraordinary woman. She exemplified such commendable qualities. I noticed that from the instant I met her. And I could see right away where you got your strength and compassion from." _Perhaps in another time, another place…_

Anakin then felt guilty for putting the man who had won his freedom on the spot. The truth was he was still angry at how the events of his life unfolded. If Qui-Gon had secured his mother's freedom as well she would be off that cursed sand heap and still be very much alive. Perhaps living out a nice life on Coruscant, that is until Palpatine re-organized the Republic into the Empire. And again, his thoughts flooded back to the Sith Lord.

"I wonder sometimes… How I would have turned out if I had remained on Tatooine and was raised by my mother to my adulthood."

"You regret being trained by the Jedi Order?"

Anakin shook his head. "I regret not being there for my mother when she needed me the most… And then Padmé, I wasn't there for her when she needed me three years ago."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It blackens my heart to see so much self-loathing from you Anakin. It's a path-"

"-To the Dark Side, I know Master," Anakin finished for him.

"What would Padmé say to you if she were in here right now?"

Anakin didn't have to ponder what she would say, he knew she would give him a kick in the pants for all his self-pity. "Well, she would most certainly give me one of her signature pep talks. Maybe I like hearing them… Maybe I need her emotional support. I never told that to anyone before… Not even her."

"And why not?" Qui-Gon asked as he folded his arms back inside his robe.

"Because... I'm supposed to be this all powerful 'Chosen One'. I don't want her to see me as weak."

"Love is not a weakness."

The power of Qui-Gon's statement resonated throughout the Jedi Knight's soul as he gazed out dreamily at the cosmos from a nearby window. "The power of love is a way to keep your mind active, to have a reason to keep fighting… And when threatened, it gives you the ability to do damage you never thought was possible. Love can ignite the stars…" Realizing his thoughts were treading into dangerous territory, Anakin pulled himself back from them. He then turned his attention back to the Jedi Master's presence, closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head. "I apologize Master, I won't wallow in my own pity. And, thank you for looking out for me on Kraxim. None of us would have survived the journey had it not been for your help," Anakin then turned around and continued to his work to seal up the crack in the bathroom wall.

"Harok and I have been friends for some time now," the Jedi Master stated simply.

Once more Anakin stopped his work and turned around. "Wait, you know Harok? Well, I'm not surprised now that I think about it. So… That's why you sent me there. Why didn't you tell me I'd be meeting him in the first place?"

"Because this was an important journey of self-discovery for you Anakin. We couldn't just hand you the answers, you had to solve some of the riddle yourself. But we both felt you were ready, and you were. I'm proud of you."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you Master Qui-Gon." He then began to wonder what the Jedi Master's spirit did when he wasn't conversing with him. If he knew Harok then where else had he been? His curiosity was biting him like a Gelbian cat. "So, what's new in the galaxy? Surely you must go to other places when you aren't watching over me."

Qui-Gon bowed his head in agreement. "Yes, I was on Naboo earlier. It would seem Barriss Offee has found a new Padawan."

At this news Anakin dropped his tool, he was flabbergasted. "Whoa, wait, hold on here. She's training someone to be a Jedi!?"

Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin's reaction. "His name is Ruvino Andrierrie. He's actually the brother of Queen Servana."

At the mention of Servana, Anakin felt a great degree of empathy and sadness, followed by anger. He wanted more than anything to help the young woman whose mind had been forcibly subjugated to Darth Sidious and was compelled now to carry out his will, much like what he did to his wife, Padmé three years earlier. There wasn't anything he could do from halfway around the galaxy, but if her brother was indeed Force sensitive and now being trained by Barriss, perhaps he could. "Can Ruvino help her?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. Time will tell as he progresses with his training."

"Then is there anything we can do Master?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and shook his head with regret. "Not at the moment I'm afraid."

Anakin leaned back up against the shower wall and exhaled. "Then the first thing I am doing when we return to Naboo is freeing her. I swear to you Master." As he finished his statement a droplet of water from the shower head fell on top of the Jedi Knight's head. He furled his brows in irritation and glanced up.

Qui-Gon snickered. "It would seem a little mana from heaven has fallen on your head. I believe you have your work cut out for you Anakin. I will leave you to finish your repairs. Remember, the Force will be with you, always."

The apparition of the Jedi Master then vanished. Anakin let out an exasperated sigh before turning around and resumed his repair work.

Sabé, along with Luke and Leia were watching Padmé and Obi-Wan continue their lightsaber training together. They must have been at it for almost a half-hour. The two would alternate back and forth between working on form techniques, and dueling. And right now, the two were dueling. Sabé looked on, her eyes focused on Padmé's amethyst blade as she twirled and moved her lightsaber into a series of downward angular cuts. Obi-Wan parried and then he quickly thrust the palm of his hand just millimeters under Padmé's jaw before her stopped. The Alliance leader froze and gasped.

Obi-Wan looked at her with a piercing gaze, and there was silence, save for the hum of their two lightsabers. "This is your opening Padmé, get Anakin into this position, and perform what is called a 'tea offering palm' strike to his lower jaw, when he is off balance, since you are a smaller person lunge at him, throw your entire weight onto him and send him to the floor, then you'll have him. But you must first get him to make a mistake, which isn't easy to do I might add."

Sabé smirked and placed a hand alongside her mouth to amplify her voice. "Again, you could always wear a revealing outfit!"

Obi-Wan turned away and brought his arm over his mouth to muffle his laughter as Padmé turned and glared at her grinning cousin. She sheathed her lightsaber and shook the hilt at her. "One of these days Sabé, I swear."

"You're welcome!" Her cousin replied as her smile widened. She turned when she heard doors open behind her, it was Anakin, and he was dusting himself off.

"Well good afternoon sleepy head! About time you made an appearance!" Padmé greeted as she walked up to her husband and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmm, what have I missed?" He asked as he gently gestured for Luke and Leia to come over with his hand.

Luke approached anxiously while Leia skipped over. He noticed his children seemed to be particularly upbeat today. "Daddy, daddy! Sabé and Obi get married!" Leia declared with excitement.

A look of confusion fell across Anakin's face. "Don't tell me I've been asleep that long?"

Padmé laughed in response to her husband's question and shook her head. "No Ani, why don't you ask them, hmm?"

The bewildered Anakin turned his attention to Sabé and Obi-Wan who were now embracing one another. "So, what's the big news?" Anakin asked.

"Well, last night while you and Padmé were getting ready for bed, Me, Sabé, and Dormé spoke to the Naberrie family and Ravio. We've decided to have our weddings on the planet Nelandar, where the Naberrie's are hiding out. This way we can all attend. And we're having planning on flying over there before our attack on the Alfa sector. We just need to work out a few details," Obi-Wan explained in a cheerful voice laced with a certain satisfaction.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! See, I knew there was hope for you Master," Anakin said with a smile of satisfied vindication.

The doors to the aft of the main hold slid open and Queen Apailana stepped into the room with her 3 handmaidens.

"Good day your Highness! Have you heard the news about the weddings?" Anakin asked.

"Good day Anakin! I have indeed. It was all Dormé could talk about this morning. We'll all journey to Nelandar for them, incognito of course. Oh, Anakin, now that you're awake, I must inform you we've been in contact with the rest of our scattered fleets, and Captain Deens would like us all to go over our upcoming attack plans for the Alfa sector."

Anakin nodded. "Of course."

As the group began to seat themselves around the large meeting table Dormé volunteered to take Luke and Leia and watch over them inside Anakin and Padmé's quarters.

After the Skywalker twins had departed the lights inside the main hold dimmed and a giant holographic display appeared just above the meeting table. The group could see the faces of Captain Deens, a recovering Senator Nadé Jamillia, Bail Organa, and Admiral William Holden; the commander of the entire Alliance fleet. Like Captain Deens, Admiral Holden was a veteran of the Clone Wars who served in the Republic Navy. He had established a reputation for unconventional pioneering naval tactics that allowed him to route superior numbered Separatist fleets. After Palpatine had crowned himself Emperor and reorganized the Republic into the Empire, Holden, then a Rear Admiral resigned his commission. A year into the Galactic Civil War he offered his services and was placed in command of the fledgling Alliance fleet, which had been steadily growing. At the present, the Alliance only possessed a couple of cruisers, about a dozen gunships, and two hospital ships, in addition to the _Liberator_ and now the Queen's Royal Naboo starship.

"Hello Milady! It is a pleasure to see you again!" Admiral Holden addressed Padmé in his token deep and assured voice. He was a balding man in his mid-50s, with grey eyes and a wide-bodied build.

"Likewise, Admiral! And I'm glad to see you're feeling better Senator Jamillia."

"Thank you, I'm actually attending this meeting in sickbay on the _Liberator_ , but I am feeling a lot better now."

Padmé then turned to Bail Organa. "Where's Senator Mothma? Is she all right?

"Yes, she's just fine, she's just tied up with matters in the Senate currently. And I bring some good news. We've received word our saboteurs have successfully infiltrated the Imperial Power station in the Alfa sector, they should have all but one of the anti-gravity forcefield generators offline by the time of our scheduled attack," Bail explained.

Admiral Holden then displayed a star chart that showed a layout of the sector. "We've labeled the anti grav generators, 1, 2, and 3. We are going to disable the number 2 and 3 generators. According to our intel reports the area those two generators encompass is where most of the Imperial fleet that is escorting the Emperor will arrive. We'll need to remain close by generator number 1, lest we get sucked into the black hole's event horizon. Now, I know what you're thinking Milady. What's to stop the Empire from destroying generator number 1 and dooming all of us? That's where your Royal starship comes in. The Queen of Naboo's Royal starship is to position itself by generator 1 and surround it with its shields."

Anakin then spoke up. "You do realize Admiral that will weaken our shield strength if we project them to also encompass that anti grav generator."

"They should still be strong enough to defend against turbo laser fire for the time we need. Additionally, we'll have our fleet present in the battle. Your Royal starship is to act in a supporting role, not engage in the main fighting," Holden reassured. "And another thing, given the intense gravitational forces we'll be feeling from the black hole, it will limit our combat to capital ships only. Smaller fighters will no doubt be unable to resist the pull of the black hole."

Obi-Wan glowered slightly. "I'm not sure if that's going to even our odds or not."

"The Empire is still largely dependent on Venator class star destroyers, which are heavily dependent on their fighter support craft. The black hole should even the odds for us. Now there's also Emperor Palpatine's corvette. We don't know much about it, or its capabilities. Suffice it to say however it is no ordinary vessel, and expect it to be heavily armed and shielded," Holden said.

"Admiral, this is going to be the most stupendous operation we've undertaken to date. If we're going to take the fight to the Emperor, I'd like to know more about his ship. Perhaps… Our spy on Naboo can help us with that?" Padmé pondered.

"We could use all the extra help we can get right now Milady," the Admiral replied.

"I'll ask our friend in my next transmission. I'll keep everyone informed if I receive any critical information. So far we are on schedule to commence our attack in 2 weeks?"

Admiral Holden nodded. "Yes, Milady. We'll be ready."

"Then let's make sure we drive a lightsaber straight through their hearts,"

"Count on it Milady. Holden out." The holographic display then faded away as the overhead lighting came back to full intensity.

Padmé saw that Anakin was looking at her with a smile. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you reminded me of myself in battle there with that swagger."

"Perhaps you've been a bad influence on me my love."

"I like to think I have," Anakin mused.

Padmé snickered. "Well, I think we should check on the little ones. Ani?" She then extended her hand as her husband took hold of it and they walked together to their quarters. They looked around and saw Dormé sitting at the edge of their children's adjacent room. She looked up from the small tablet she was reading from and put her index finger to her lips.

"Shh! They're sleeping," Dormé whispered.

Padmé mouthed "okay" as she and Anakin peeked in on their sleeping children. The couple smiled as they watched their sleeping children in their beds. "Thank you Dormé, me and Anakin will just be a few minutes," she whispered before stepping out of the children's room and closing the door. Anakin gave Padmé a curious look as she picked up a holograph frame from the dresser and sat on the bed. He approached Padmé and took up sear beside her, sensing something was bothering his wife.

"What is it?" He asked as Padmé activated the holograph and stared at a snapshot of their wedding day.

"Look Ani… It's just us, Artoo, and Threepeo. They were our only witnesses… Now that Sabé and Dormé are getting married, I feel like I cheated my family out of one of the most special days of my life. Especially now that I know my family will be there to bear witness to Sabé's marriage."

Anakin moved an arm around his wife as she continued to gaze into the holograph. Padmé looked as if she was going to lose herself in it before she switched it off and placed the frame on the bed next to her. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done isn't it?"

"Marriage is more than just a wedding," Anakin replied simply.

Padmé looked up at her husband and scowled, angered to a degree that he seemed indifferent to the way she was feeling, or perhaps he just didn't understand. She decided to explain to him to clarify the sorrow she felt in her heart. "Anakin, how can you make it sound so simple? When I was a little girl I used to dream about my wedding day. You may not realize it, but it's one of the most important day's in a girl's life. And it was more important to me than my 16th birthday jubilee was. In fact, until Luke and Leia were born it was the most important day in my life! As a child, I dreamed of having my father walk me down the aisle and sending me away, I dreamed of having all my friends and family present around me to share in the happiest moment of my life. Instead all I got was Artoo and Threepeo."

Anakin furled his brows into a frown. Was his wife insinuating Artoo and Threepeo weren't family? "What is that supposed to mean?"

Padmé paused. "I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to be condescending at all. I'm just really frustrated."

"You shouldn't take it out on Artoo and Threepeo."

Padmé's face turned flustered, was her husband listening to anything she had just told him? "Anakin, I wasn't! I just-I just want you to be a little more understanding here of what this all means to me."

"Well, what I don't understand is why you didn't say anything to me about it before we got married?"

"Because we were at war! You could have been killed at any moment. I recognized then because of the circumstances if we wanted to be married we would have to do so in secret."

"So, there isn't anything we could have done differently!"

"I still have a right to my feelings! Why are you just dismissing them!?"

"I'm not being dismissive! I think you're just overreacting!"

Padmé then reacted as if she had just been stabbed in the heart. She gasped slightly as a pained look emanated from behind her dark chocolate eyes, her facial expression turning to one of stunned disbelief. "I'm overreacting!? Don't patronize my feelings! The fact is I now feel I cheated my family out of our wedding, and I was expecting you to be a little more sensitive to my feelings here!" Padmé then turned away from Anakin. "If that is your attitude… Then I guess it just doesn't matter to you…" She then stood and did not so much as look at her husband as she stormed away from him and entered Luke and Leia's adjacent bedroom. Leaving a stunned Anakin sitting alone on the bed.

He had really done it now. He had unintentionally hurt his wife in a deep way. Growing up he never really gave any thought to a wedding day. He briefly thought about marriage when he first met Padmé as a child, of course back then it was more innocent. Even though he thought about her every day since they parted when he was a child, Anakin never seriously considered marriage until 10 years later when he was reunited with her as an adult. But to him the marriage ceremony didn't matter so much, what mattered was they were together. However, the ceremony was important to her, and he had failed to understand her point of view about it. Anakin erred, and he would have to make it up to her. He was then reminded marriage wasn't always bliss and happiness. It was an intense journey of sharing a life together, of being witness to one's deepest and most intimate pain as well as joy. Making a commitment to another person, for better or worse, in sickness and in health - the adventure of a lifetime, but it wasn't an undertaking for the timid.

A short time later Dormé came out from the Skywalker children's room with a rather appalled expression on her face and stomped towards one Anakin Skywalker, crossing her arms as she stopped in front of him. "What did you do?!" She asked angerly.

Anakin sighed while he buried his face in his hands and rubbed his forehead. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

"Murderess!" "Murderess!" "Murderess!" The gallery chanted at disgraced Jedi and former Dark Lady of the Sith, Barriss Offee. She found herself standing inside a large and dimly lit court room. She looked around bewilderedly at the gallery and caught eye of their faces; they were each and every person she had killed over the past several years. From Jedi and civilians, to Queen Apailana's handmaidens.

Suddenly she saw a figure emerge from the upper balcony, the silhouette stepped forward into view and to Barriss' amazement, she saw none other than her former Jedi Master: Luminara Unduli. She was dressed in ominous looking black judge's robes. She raised her hands and the heckling gallery grew silent.

"This court is now in session, Barriss Offee, you stand accused!" Luminara addressed while pointing to her former Padawan. Her bright azure eyes cast down upon Barriss like an angry parent disciplining a child.

"I stand accused of what!?"

"Of crimes against sentient beings, archaically known as crimes against humanity."

"Yeah!" The gallery shouted as they began stomping their feet and resumed their heckling before Luminara once more raised a hand to silence them. She then took a rolled-up piece of parchment paper and handed it to a court bailiff who marched down from the judge's balcony and handed Barriss the parchment.

"The accused will read the charges to the court," the bailiff instructed.

Barriss unrolled the parchment and studied it before looking up at her former master, who was standing as prosecutor, judge, and jury before her. "Murder, conspiracy, sedition, and treason," she read back grimly.

Luminara lifted her head before she spoke. "These are among the most egregious crimes one could possibly commit in the Republic! You conspired with Darth Sidious to overthrow the Republic and turn it into the Empire. You allied yourself with him against the Jedi, you even took up the mantle of 'Nadara, Dark Lady of the Sith'. And finally, you betrayed your oath as a Jedi Knight. What have you to say?"

Barriss looked at her former Master square in the eye. "You accuse me of heinous acts!"

"I would use the words, barbarous and savage."

Barriss clenched her fists at her sides. "Very well, I don't deny these charges."

"You do not dispute them?"

"No, I plead guilty… Provisionally."

Luminara raised an eyebrow in surprised curiosity. "The court will hear the provision."

Barriss took in a breath as she formulated her words. "While I was a Sith yes, I committed atrocities. Atrocities I feel deep regret over and-"

But before she could continue the gallery erupted into boos and jeers.

"Silence!" Luminara ordered as she threw up her hands. The gallery quieted down. "Continue."

"And, all I ask is to be given the chance to redeem myself for my past actions. Please Master!" Barriss' voice was pleading, almost desperate as she beseeched her former Master.

"Allow me to remind you, every journey starts with a single step, and what was it for you? The bombing of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, followed by killing your accomplice. But then you decided to frame your best friend… Ahsoka Tano."

At the mention of Ahsoka, Barriss' eyes fell to the ground in shame, her jaw became firm as she gazed back up at Luminara Unduli. "I loved her, but at the same time I was resentful. She was everything I wasn't, I was jealous even. She got all the attention from her Master, Anakin Skywalker I wished you gave me!"

"You are out of order!" Luminara's voice boomed throughout the courtroom in response to her former Padawan's statement. "Am I supposed to believe you turned to the Dark Side simply because I didn't give you the same kind of attention Skywalker gave Tano?"

Barriss shook her head. "No… I chose that path of my own free will. But now before I face sentencing for my crimes, please allow me the chance to try to make things right."

"The gallery might disagree with you," Luminara observed as she pointed to them.

"Yes!  
"You, murderess!"  
"Vengeance for the betrayed!"

Members of the gallery heckled before Luminara quieted them down. "Barriss Offee, the court will grant you a period of time to see if you can demonstrate you can indeed redeem your past actions. The court grants this measure because I recognize that your faults as a Jedi is my failure as a Master to you."

Barriss gasped lightly in response to her former Master's statement. The revelation of Luminara was like a massive weight pulling down on her heart. "You didn't fail me Master… I failed you. You believed in me, you thought I had potential, and now you feel mistaken… But I'm about to change that! Just give me the chance to prove otherwise, please!"

Luminara trained her eyes on her former Padawan "Use whatever time you have left in the universe wisely Barriss… This court stands adjourned," she stated while raising her arms.

Barriss' eyes blinked open, she realized she was lying in her bed inside the guest chambers of the Theed Royal Palace. She sat up and could see tiny rays of sunlight peeking through the corners of her curtains.

"What a dream… Or was it?" She said to herself as she began pondering what had transpired with deep reflection. Was the spirit of her former Jedi Master, Luminara Unduli reaching out to her from beyond? Or did her brain just conjure her and the court room setting out of feelings of guilt for her past misdeeds?

As she introspected she could hear the words of Luminara echoing throughout her mind. _"Use whatever time you have left in the universe wisely Barriss…"_

If there was one inescapable truth in the universe she fully grasped it was death. _We're all going to do sooner or later, it's just a question of how and when._ She thought as she opened her closet.

 _Sometimes we die naturally, and sometimes…_ Barriss shook her head, stopping herself from going further into the dark place her thoughts were beginning to carry her. She could almost feel Luminara's watchful eyes looming over her, reminding her that judgment day could arrive at any moment. As she stared at her clothes inside the closet she could faintly hear the ticking of the palace clock in the grand hall below her room. Each tick that went by symbolized one less second she had in this universe; and one more second wasted to make a difference.

And there wasn't any more seconds for her to waste, it was time for her to get dressed and own the day.

Barriss slipped out of her black satin nightdress and began setting out her clothes for the day with focus and purpose. Everything was laid out all neatly organized. The clothes she had selected was her alternate Sith summer attire: A fitted long black sleeveless high collar gown with subdued flora motifs throughout, black leggings, her Imperial military belt, black leather boots, and of course her signature reflective cloak that could render her invisible. As she dressed for the day she moved her thoughts to her upcoming meeting with Queen Servana. She was to review palace security protocols with her.

After she had finished dressing she opened her curtains, brushed her hair and arranged it into a half-ponytail style. She reached for her signature red contact lenses and covered her bright cerulean eyes with them. Afterwards, she added a touch of dark red lip gloss to her mouth, as well as a smidge of black eyeliner, and performed a final check of her appearance before stepping out. For Lady Nadara this had been the normal morning routine, it was perhaps the largest hold over from her former Sith identity. Now that she had renounced that life she desperately wanted to break free from it, burn her old clothing and begin anew. However, she couldn't discard her uniform, not when it was necessary she keep pretending for the sake of redeeming herself. But how long could she maintain the ruse? All she could do was focus on what had been going right.

For Barriss, the progression of recent events had been favorable to her. In fact, she couldn't have planned the unfolding of them more perfectly. From establishing contact with the Rebel Alliance, to staging the death of Padmé Amidala's family, and managing to plant the first seeds of organized resistance on Naboo. The most intriguing and unexpected happening however was meeting Ruvino Andrierrie. The man was a wild card in the grand game that was being played out for control of the galaxy. She had planned to meet up with her secret Padawan later in the day at his family residence while out doing her patrol of the city. She had a feeling if anyone held the key to freeing Queen Servana from Lord Sidious' thrall, it was her brother.

It was mid-morning and Barriss was now standing before Servana in the throne room. The two were discussing security protocols for around the palace. Given the steadily increasing levels of dissent the appointed Queen thought it wise to increase the presence of Imperial troops around the palace.

Servana was situated in her throne, she was dressed in her usual blood red and black strapless gown – which seemed to have become her uniform now. Permé sat in a chair to her right, and another handmaiden, Dolamé was sitting to her left. In contrast to Dolamé, who sat properly postured with her arms resting on either arm rest and her legs in front of her, Permé sat cross-legged and was stroking her cheek with her index finger. Barriss gave her a glance, and in response Permé pursed her lips into that signature smug smile of hers. The former Lady of the Sith knew very well Permé was sitting improperly just to annoy her. Even Dolamé took notice as her eyes glanced over to Permé momentarily.

Barriss turned her eyes back to the Queen. "And your Highness, I recommend changing the guard in front of the palace every hour, on the hour to ensure they remain sharp. At present you only have them rotating out every 3 hours," she suggested.

"A prudent measure, I concur," Servana replied blandly.

Barriss turned around as she heard the throne room doors opening, Mora stepped inside holding a fine silver food tray, on top of it lie several traditional Nubian snacks that had just been prepared in the kitchen. She approached the Queen and offered her some. Servana did not so much as move her eyes or face as she reached out with her right hand, took hold of one of the snacks and ate it. The gesture was as unsettling to Barriss as her movements were robotic.

Mora then moved to offer Barriss some snacks, she shook her head. The handmaiden then turned and walked behind Servana and offered Permé a snack next, she took one and happily ate it. As Mora moved to walk over towards Dolamé, Permé deliberately stuck her foot out and watched with sadistic contentment as the unassuming Mora tripped over it.

The silver food tray flew out of Mora's hands as she slammed onto the marble floor face first. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she grabbed hold of her ankle in pain. "Permé! How could you!?"

But the handmaiden chieftain attempted to play innocent. "I didn't do anything! Perhaps you should watch where you move those giant clod hoppers you call feet!" She then smiled wickedly as she cast her eyes down upon Mora in judgment. "Face it Mora, you just don't have what it takes to be a handmaiden!"

"That's enough Permé," Queen Servana commanded as she stood up from her throne.

Dolamé quickly rushed to her friend's aid. "Are you all right Mora?" The handmaiden asked.

"I… My ankle, it hurts really bad," Mora groaned in pain.

Barriss approached and dropped to one knee beside the injured handmaiden and examined her ankle. "I think you have a sprain, I can heal this." The Mirialan Jedi trained healer closed her eyes and recalled her healing techniques. She concentrated and focused with the Force, willing her midichlorians to channel healing energy into the injured Mora.

Dolamé watched in awe as Barriss's hands luminesced briefly before subsiding. And in an instant Mora's pain was gone.

"Better?" Barriss asked softly.

"Y-Yes, I don't feel any more pain!" A relieved Mora replied as she rubbed her ankle.

A satisfied smile formed over Barriss' mouth as she helped the handmaiden back up to her feet. Although Barriss' attention was focused on the Queen at the time Mora fell, she could feel within the Force that Permé had deliberately tripped Mora.

"Don't worry about the mess Mora, I'll help clean it up," Dolamé volunteered.

Permé sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes. She utterly despised Mora, who had an almost childlike innocence about her she wanted to crush.

Queen Servana turned to Mora. "You are dismissed for the day," she instructed.

Mora looked up in surprise. "But, your Highness-"

Servana raised a hand. "You are dismissed," she repeated.

The handmaiden bowed and walked out of the throne room under the watchful eyes of everyone except Dolamé, who was cleaning up the mess of spilled snacks and placing them back onto the silver tray for disposal.

"I will get to work on implementing our new security protocols. If there won't be anything else your Highness?" Barriss asked, wanting to get out of the throne room as quickly as possible now.

"No, there will not be anything else. Thank you Lady Nadara," Queen Servana said as she sat back down in her throne.

Barriss bowed before taking a few steps towards Dolamé, extended her hand, and reached into the Force with her will and used it to collect the remaining spilled food items and set them down onto the tray.

"Oh, thank you!" A grateful Dolamé replied.

Barriss nodded before she shot Permé an indignant leaden glare that appeared it would melt ice if the handmaiden chieftain were made of it.

Permé simply sat back in her chair and was casually kicking her crossed leg. "What?" She asked innocently.

Barriss leaned forward whispered in her ear. "I know what you did."

"Prove it," Permé breathed, as if challenging Barriss. In truth she knew the Emperor's Hand couldn't do anything to her, not with the Queen present.

The former Lady of the Sith leered at Servana's chief handmaiden as she leaned back in her chair, pompously smiling from ear to ear. Barriss turned her body to leave before taking her eyes of Permé. _One day, you'll get yours… And I'll be there, I promise._

After Barriss exited the throne room her sharp eye caught sight of Mora sitting over in the adjacent library reading a book. Her curiosity piqued, she walked into the room and knocked on the wall. Mora glanced up from her book.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't see you… I apologize, sometimes I get into my reading," the handmaiden said with blushing cheeks.

Judging from the young woman's embarrassed reaction, one might have received the impression she was reading something explicit. Barriss calmly walked up and gestured with her hand, Mora then handed her the book she was reading. The Emperor's Hand's eyes fell upon the pages as she began reading aloud.

"He disarmed me of my dagger and pinned my arms to the wall, my heart was beating rapidly as I could feel his strong chest pressing against my breasts, his hands caressed my cheek tenderly before he kissed-" Barriss then stopped reading and raised one of her brows.

Mora looked down sheepishly.

Barriss smiled as she returned her book – her suspicions having been confirmed. "Reading a romance novel, I see."

"Well, yes, I've always wondered what it would be like you know… To have some dashing young Prince come and sweep me up off my feet. I know it sounds cliché, but look at me, I'm in a Royal palace now serving as a handmaiden."

"And perhaps now finding that dashing young Prince is not as far-fetched as you think."

"Well if you put it that way, maybe not," the handmaiden hoped.

Barriss' expression then turned serious. "I would like you to join me in my chambers, there's a matter I want to discuss."

"Oh, all right," Mora replied as she set a bookmark inside her novel before placing it back among the other books on its appropriate shelf. During the short walk to the guest chambers Mora felt a little apprehension. What could the second most powerful person in the Empire want with her, a simple handmaiden? After all, Mora felt as if she were the most unimportant person in the galaxy. But perhaps that was simply her low self-esteem talking.

The two women entered the guest chambers, Barriss removed her cloak and hung it up, she offered the same for Mora as well. Afterwards she gestured for her to sit down at the small round table by the window.

Sensing her apprehension, Barriss wanted to put Mora at ease. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble. Would you care for anything to drink? There's a wonderful selection of teas in here."

Mora glanced out the window and gazed at the palace grounds. "That sounds very nice right now actually." She then turned and faced her host. "Do you have Meadow Spice? It's my favorite."

"Coming right up," Barriss replied to her guest. With a wave of her hand the nearby stove on the kitchenette turned to life. All she had to do now was wait for the kettle to whistle.

"I don't see how you do that," Mora said in wonder. "They say you used to be a Jedi. Is it true?"

"Yes… That's true," Barriss answered as she sat down across from Mora. "I was once a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars. My name is Barriss Offee."

Mora cocked her head in confusion. "And your other name, Lady Nadara?"

"That was my Sith name… The Sith are the sworn enemy of the Jedi. Emperor Palpatine is a Sith. And they control the galaxy once more," Barriss explained.

The handmaiden gasped in horror as her hazel eyes widened. "Oh no! And… You're a Sith too?" Mora said, her voice becoming laced with fear.

Barriss shook her head. "I was a Sith. But, not anymore. Like a Jedi, a Sith's power flows from the Force. Except the Sith draw upon their darker emotions for strength. It's known as the 'Dark Side'. When a Sith immerses oneself in the Dark Side their eyes become a yellow color."

"But yours are red," Mora observed.

Barriss reached up and carefully removed her contact lenses, revealing her natural cerulean color eyes. "See?"

Mora carefully gazed into the Mirialan's brilliant color eyes, which almost seemed to radiate with a warm glow behind them. "Your eyes are so beautiful, why do you disguise them?"

"I have to keep the ruse up for my Master, Emperor Palpatine, and-" but before she could finish, the kettle on the stove began to screech. Mora jumped in surprise. Barriss called the kettle over to her, along with two tea cups and bags of Meadow Spice flavored tea. As she prepared the hot drinks Barriss continued speaking. "-And also, to keep up my façade of loyalty to the Empire. I'm reaching out to you Mora because I know you aren't happy with the situation here on Naboo."

Mora's face turned to one of surprise. Of all the things that had happened to her today, this was the most unexpected. Even Permé's tripping her was a more predictable turn of events. "But why me?! I'm just a simple handmaiden…" She bemused.

"Because, you're not just a simple handmaiden. I see a good-natured young woman who wants to do right. Inside each one of us lies an untapped potential. I'm not blind to the way Permé treats you… A lesser woman would resign in your position. But you've chosen to stick it out. That tells me there's a certain courage inside of you. And that is why I am asking for your help. You see… I came to an epiphany. You could say the ghosts of those I murdered in the past came to me in the middle of the night and taught me the true meaning of what I did while being the Emperor's servant. I defected to the Rebel Alliance after that," Barriss explained before raising her cup and taking a sip. "Mmm, damn good cup of tea."

Mora took a beat to register everything she had just been told. At the palace Barriss had been her advocate, sticking up for her when Permé would bully her. And then there was the ghastly enslavement of Servana by the hand of Sheev Palpatine. Everything in Mora's bones told her what the Empire was doing here was wrong, and now she would help the woman who had come to her aid. "I'll do it, I'll help you and the Rebel Alliance. Permé is an evil woman, and what the Emperor did to Servana, mind controlling her…"

"Yes, I cannot let what the Emperor has done stand… Mora, I am curious, why did you enlist to serve Servana if you feel as you do?" An inquisitive Barriss asked.

"Well, all the maidens here, we are actually… The rejects from trying out to be Queen Apailana's handmaidens. When Apailana was branded a traitor and a new Queen was to be appointed, I anxiously offered my services and was accepted by the new government, especially since I went through most of the training program. Back then me and Dolamé were some of the finalists before Captain Typho dismissed us. Permé was dismissed in the first round, the Captain did not like her character."

"It's not hard to see why," Barriss said while taking another sip of her tea, which she was rather enjoying.

"No! She's a wicked, disingenuous, power-hungry woman. And she treats others like they're beneath her! Dolamé is my only friend here…"

Barriss gently placed her hand on top of Mora's. "You're wrong, Dolamé isn't your only friend now."

Mora looked down timidly once more. "Oh, thank you for that. You've been nothing but kind to me since my arrival here. I cannot believe someone like you has… The reputation that you do."

"I was a monster, simply put…." Barriss' words were laced with regret as she turned her eyes towards the window and briefly conjured the memories and emotions from the past. From happy times with Ahsoka, to committing acts of cold-blooded murder. She snapped herself out of her flurry of memories and drew her gaze back to Mora. "Mora… I'm going to ask of you a very important job. And you must strictly volunteer for it, I am not going to force you to do anything, you are completely free to turn this down."

"What is it?!" The handmaiden replied anxiously.

Barriss nodded and looked into Mora's eyes, her cerulean eyes gleaming with an almost deadly earnestness. "When I am not around the Queen, I need you to be my eyes and ears on what she does and what transpires in the throne room."

"You want me to spy on the Queen?" Mora asked simply.

"Yes… But please be aware Mora, this is a very dangerous task. If we're both caught we will most certainly be put to death for treason. Now do you still feel up to the job?" Barriss stared fiercely into the handmaiden's eyes, and she noted a determination beaming from them so solid, it took her by surprise.

Mora spoke determinedly. "Yes, yes I do! I look around and see more and more the oppression the Empire has brought to Naboo. I can't sit back and be complicit in letting that continue. Our people deserve to live free, that's something Padmé Amidala taught us." The handmaiden felt as if the weight of the entire galaxy was being thrust upon her shoulders. For a long time, she yearned to be part of something greater than herself, to give her life that special meaning. She loved her family, and she loved her homeworld. The Naboo had demonstrated in the past they had the courage the rise to the occasion when called upon. And this was no different than when they were invaded and occupied by the Trade Federation almost 2 decades earlier. And Mora knew that this was her chance to do something unique and worthwhile, a chance to help others, and show up Permé while she was at it.

Barriss smiled and leaned forward, her voice becoming softer. "Then I am going to let you in on a little secret. The other day I encountered Queen Servana's brother."

Mora gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "Her-her brother? You met him? I didn't know she had one!"

Barriss restrained the urge to laugh. As she got to know Mora better she could see why Permé had singled her out for bullying; she was jealous of her. Mora had a certain beauty and innocence about her that was certainly appealing, attractive even. And Queen Apailana had grace and class, all qualities Permé was hopeless to possibly find.

"Yes, his name is Ruvino. I told him about what's happened to his sister, and he is determined to help. Meeting him was destiny, and I am going to train him to be a Jedi Knight." Barriss disclosed as she watched Mora's eyes light up with excitement.

"Like a handsome prince?" Mora asked in a hopeful voice.

Barriss laughed. "Well, I don't know if it will play out like in your romance novels. But who knows?"

"Ohh," Mora replied with dreamy eyes.

"I can ask if he has a girlfriend," Barriss suggested.

Mora's cheeks blushed a cherry red. "Oh, please don't do that! I'd feel so embarrassed!"

The two women were interrupted when a knock came at the door. Barriss stood up, opened the door and was greeted by Bibs, her chief bodyguard.

"Milady I am sorry to disturb you, but Lieutenant Kroninberg is downstairs, along with the Queen. They are requesting your presence."

Barriss glanced at her guest before looking back Bibs. "Thank you Bibs, I'll be right down." She then quickly walked back over to the table where Mora was sitting and put her red contacts back in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mora, but I have to take care of this. You don't need to wait up for me."

"Maybe I should go with you?" The handmaiden asked as she stood up.

"No, the Queen has relieved you of duty for the day. Relax, read your romance novel," Barriss said quickly with a wink before stepping out.

The Emperor's Hand then walked down the stairs at a brisk pace. When she got to the bottom she saw Queen Servana, accompanied by her 7 other handmaidens and Lieutenant Kroninberg. She walked up to Colonel Braxton's attaché and greeted him with a handshake.

"Lady Nadara, there is a rather… Volatile situation brewing at the construction site for our new research laboratory. A group of protesters have been gathering and are harassing our men. Colonel Braxton has requested the presence of you and her Royal Highness to diffuse the situation," Kroninberg stated.

Barriss exchanged a glance with Bibs before replying. "Well, then let us make haste."

"Very good, we've prepared shuttle transports for you and her Royal Highness," Kroninberg answered while gesturing with his hand.

Anakin Skywalker was venting off some of his anger and frustration by practicing his with lightsaber in the engineering section of the Queen's yacht. After he explained to Dormé what had happened she demanded he better come up with a damn good apology to Padmé, or else he would rue the day he met her. Her fiery response surprised him. Dormé was typically a soft spoken demure woman. Her sister Amadé on the other hand could be quite the hot-tempered woman. It became obvious to Anakin that Dormé did indeed share her sister's passionate temper, she just needed the proper trigger mechanism. Padmé apparently was her trigger mechanism.

Anakin began swinging his lightsaber in a series of angular cuts, his face becoming more focused, more angered as he quickened his movements, he froze and held his lightsaber out and away above his left shoulder, before rotating his blade around his head and bringing in down in a left-to-right angular swing, shouting as he did so. He sheathed his lightsaber, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he released his anger into the Force.

He had lost himself in his feelings to the point he almost did not hear movement behind him. Anakin snapped his eyes open and quickly turned around - only to find it was just R2-D2. The astromech droid greeted him with a series of beeps.

Relieved, Anakin smiled and clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt and patted the little droid on his dome. "Hey Artoo, how are you doing?"

Artoo replied with a mournful sound. Anakin frowned. Over the years he had gotten adept at deciphering the little droid's electrosonic code. "You and Threepeo had an argument huh? Well, I can relate, see me and Padmé also had an argument earlier."

Artoo anxiously beeped back.

"What about? About our wedding day actually… You know I can fix anything Artoo! I can defeat any enemy in battle… But can I be a good husband? I admit now it was a challenge I wasn't quite prepared for." Anakin's eyes slowly moved to the left as he immersed himself in introspection. "But… Perhaps the greatest enemy to defeat of all… Is myself."

Artoo whistled before activating his holographic video projector. The holographic playback came into focus and it was none other than Anakin and Padmé's wedding on Naboo. Anakin was leaning forward and kissing Padmé for the first time as his wife.

As he re-lived the moment he could feel every ounce of emotion he felt back then; the joy, the elation, the anticipation of ecstasy. He could feel the brush of the warm Nubian summer evening air, and he could taste Padmé's lip gloss against his mouth. Anakin's jaw trembled as he continued watching. They had finished their kiss and Padmé looked up at Anakin - now her husband. She was smiling adoringly. Padmé took him by the hand and began leading him away; and there was not a soul around. Now that Anakin had a visual representation of what Padmé tried to tell him earlier he finally understood. He understood that his wife, Padmé Amidala Skywalker deserved better than that lonely scene. And he was going to make that happen.

"Artoo… I can always count on you to put things in perspective for me. You really are one of my truest companions. And don't worry about Threepeo, I'm sure he'll come around eventually. I built him after all."

The droid then emitted a few beeps which elicited a laugh from Anakin. "Artoo, you shouldn't call Threepeo that." As he spoke an idea abruptly clicked in his head. "Artoo, I have a special mission for you, now listen carefully-"

Padmé had just entered the main hold carrying in a few grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate for her and the twins. Sabé was sitting at the large meeting table with them: Her head resting against the palms of her hands. She let out a sigh, blowing a piece of loose hair from her face in the process. She had just spent the last two hours consoling her cousin, and it was rather mentally exhausting on her. She certainly hoped Anakin would clam up and apologize to Padmé soon. As much as she liked Anakin, she could never imagine herself married to him. She simply could not handle his temperament.

In contrast to the tired looking Sabé, both Luke and Leia bounced in their seats with anticipation as their mother served them up their meal. Sabé had declined a meal as she wasn't feeling hungry. Padmé sat down next to her children, took a napkin and flipped it open almost violently before setting it in her lap.

"Still thinking about Anakin?" Sabé asked.

"Yes, in fact, it's all I have been able to think about. It boggles my mind how he could be so dismissive of my feelings here."

"Well, he is a man, he may have been… less understanding that he was outright dismissive," Sabé said, choosing her words carefully.

Padmé sighed after she swallowed a piece of her sandwich. "Maybe so… But he didn't handle it well, and he really hurt my feelings Sabé."

As the two women conversed they paid no attention to R2-D2 who had entered the main hold and was quietly moving around behind Padmé. The droid casually rolled alongside the large plate that was sitting next to Padmé. A small service arm sprung from one of the droid's panels and made a feign attempt to grab it before knocking it off the table.

Padmé jumped in surprise as the sound of the metal plate hitting the deck reverberated throughout the entire main hold. "Artoo! What has gotten into you!?" She snapped before standing up and walking over to pick up the fallen plate.

The astromech droid zeroed in on Padmé as she walked and quickly scanned her with his visual sensors. Sabé caught eye of the droid's scanning beam and gave him a very curious look. Artoo did not say anything as he quickly rolled away as fast as his wheels would carry him.

"Padmé, call me crazy, but I think Artoo just scanned you," Sabé commented.

"What?" She asked as she carried the dish back over to the table.

"I'm serious, I think he just scanned you with his sensors."

"Why would he do that though? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless Anakin sent him on an errand. I know my husband, he can be very clever and sly sometimes. And Artoo has been known to be his partner in crime."

Sabé was about to reply when the doors to the main hold opened and Anakin casually stepped inside. _Speak of the Devil._

Padmé and Sabé looked at one another. "Anakin," they said mutually.

Sabé watched as the Jedi Knight sat in the chair beside his wife, however she did not look at him.

"Padmé, I think we should talk." Anakin then looked at Sabé, she took that as her cue.

"Well, Luke, Leia, let's let your mommy and daddy talk. We'll be your quarters Padmé, come children." Sabé stood up held out her hands as Luke and Leia took hold and walked off with their first cousin once removed.

Once Sabé and the twins were gone, Padmé slowly turned to face her husband. "Do you realize how much you hurt me earlier? Of course, you do, what am I saying? You're a Jedi, and you feel everything through the Force, don't you?"

Anakin looked squarely into Padmé's chocolate eyes, what she said was true, he felt her pain through the Force, even more so because of the cemented bond they shared as husband and wife. "Yes… I do feel your pain within the Force. In fact, I feel it more intensely because of our special bond. I'm here, now, because I know I screwed up, I failed to be more sensitive to your feelings and I apologize. Padmé, I love you, you're my everything in this entire galaxy. Without you I'd be lost. And now I understand your feelings earlier when you said you felt you cheated your family out of our wedding." Anakin then took his wife's hand and caressed the back of it softly with his fingertips before kissing it.

As Padmé felt Anakin's velvet caress on her hand, she fixed her eyes with her husband's. While staring into them she could feel a certain fire flaring up from inside her heart, which soon built up into a deep burning passion that glazed over every crevice of her soul and pulled her towards him like a magnet. He had, as usual penetrated her armor. It didn't matter how much she hardened her heart. When she met his bright eyes, and listened to his smooth voice, that heart of hers melted under the heat of passion, and she could not remain mad at him. "That makes me feel better. I forgive you Anakin. And… I don't like it when we fight."

"Neither do I Angel, please let me make it up to you."

Padmé cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Anakin pursed his lips into his signature boyish smile that Padmé loved. "It's a surprise, but I know you'll love it."

"Anakin, you know how I feel about surprises," Padmé conveyed with reservation.

"Oh, trust me, you'll love this one."

"Is that why you had Artoo in here just now?"

Anakin's eyes darted back and forth. "Um… Maybe. I can't disclose."

Padmé smacked her husband gently on the left arm, triggering a grin from him in response. Her comlink then began beeping. She picked it up from its resting place on the table and answered it. A holographic projection of Sabé's face then materialized.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's almost time for our daily call to our families, are you ready?" Sabé's voice then grew quieter. "And did you and Anakin patch things up?"

Padmé turned a sincere smile on her cousin. "Yes, to both questions Sabé."

Barriss Offee's shuttle had just landed at the Imperial laboratory construction site, which resided about 10 kilometers outside the city limits of Theed. The locals had gotten wind of the Empire's new construction project and the Naboo did not take too kindly to their native land being desecrated by the Imperial power.

The Emperor's Hand disembarked from the shuttle accompanied by her bodyguards, Queen Servana, and her handmaidens, sans Mora.

Permé took in a breath of air. "Ugh, that's the stench of vagrancy," she said in contempt towards the local populace who had gathered and were protesting.

Barriss took up the lead and gathered there must have been nearly 100 people there – and the crowed appeared to be growing. A line of Imperial Stormtroopers formed a human wall that separated them from the rowdy demonstrators. And 6 new AT-ST's stood behind them with their cannons ready.

"Imperials go home! Imperials go home!" The crowd chanted while fist pumping in the air.

As she observed the situation Barriss was greeted by Colonel Braxton. "What's the sit-rep Colonel?"

"Lady Nadara, your Royal Highness, as you can see we have about 100 protesters gathering here. So far, they have been non-violent, but as their numbers grow I worry they will become emboldened and our troops will not be able to hold them off. That's why I've summoned the two of you here. I would prefer to settle this without bloodshed. Your Highness, you need to calm them down and tell them to disperse and return to their homes," Braxton explained carefully.

Barriss knew if the Imperials fired on the crowd it could spark a full-fledged riot on Theed and possibly throughout the planet. The situation was a powder keg with a lit fuse, and there was scarce time to diffuse it. She then turned to the Queen.

"Your Highness, we should let you address the crowd." Barriss then escorted the Queen to a small platform and helped her stand up on it. As she held Servana's hand Barriss could feel a certain coldness flowing from it. No doubt it was the feeling of the effects of Sidious' tainted influence on Servana's mind.

Dolamé tossed a small voice amplifier over to Barriss who handed it to Queen Servana. The Queen casually clipped it to the top of her Royal gown before addressing the crowd.

"Citizens of Naboo," Servana began, speaking dispassionately, as if she were reciting. "I have come here to address your concerns. There is nothing to fear here. The Empire only seeks to raise the quality of life for all Nubians."

"Charlatan!" A protester shouted.

"Sellout!" Another cried.

Servana raised her hands, attempting to quiet down the crowd. As she tried to calm her people Barriss caught eye of Ruvino who was pushing himself towards the front. "Mirala!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, using his sister's given name to garner her attention. She apparently heard him as her eyes moved and fixated on her brother who was waving his arms at her. "Mirala, please! Snap out of it!" Queen Servana moved her eyes away from her brother and stared blankly ahead. She had but one purpose now; to carry out the nefarious will of the Emperor.

"My dear people calm yourselves. Relay your concerns to me and I will address them to Emperor Palpatine himself," Servana proposed.

"Tell him to stop occupying our planet! We want freedom!" A citizen's voice boomed.

"The Imperial troops are here to maintain law and order on Naboo." As Servana's voice trailed off Colonel Braxton approached Barriss.

"We may have to shoot our way out of this Milady," the Imperial Colonel whispered to her.

"Not yet," Barriss stated, determined not to have blood spilled on this day.

"All the same, I'm going to ready my troops."

Barriss then leered at Colonel Braxton and pointed to him. "You will not fire upon those people until I give the order. Make sure your troops share that understanding Colonel!"

Braxton bit his lip. "Yes, Milady."

Barriss could then sense danger as she turned her focus to a member of the crowd who reached inside his coat and pulled out a blaster. She reacted quickly and called the man's weapon to her hand. The crowd gasped as she ignited her lightsaber and sliced the blaster in half before discarding the other half of it. She then executed a forward somersault off the platform she was standing on and landed only a few meters behind the wall of stormtroopers. The Emperor's Hand then closed her eyes and reached for the sky with her left hand, she concentrated and channeled her energy through her hand as rays of green lightning shot forth through it. The crowd gasped and some began to back away in fear.

"I advise all of you to return to your homes," Barriss urged. As soon as she finished her sentence most of the crowd began to disperse and scurried away.

Colonel Braxton casually walked up to Barriss, a satisfied smile over his face. "Well done Lady Nadara! Well done! Now our construction units can resume their work here." He then turned to the waiting engineering team and gestured they could resume their work. Queen Servana was then helped down from the platform she was standing on by Permé and Dolamé.

Barriss saw that Ruvino had not yet left, he stood like a stone statue gazing at his sister. She felt the young man's pain and knew how much he wanted to help his sister. But the Imperial troops would surely kill him if he tried to rush past them. He looked at her with his beseeching brown eyes. Barriss gently shook her head and mouthed the word "go" to him. He took one last look at his sister before turning and disappearing into the nearby woods.

"Oh damnit! I think I broke a nail!" Permé fussed. Barriss simply rolled her eyes in response.

 _And she calls Apailana a delicate flower._

"Wow Sola, it sounds like everyone is settling in quite nicely there!" Padmé said as she was wrapping up her conversation with her sister. The group had decided the best way to ration their daily 5 minute calls with their families was to designate 2 people to have 2.5 minutes of conversation time. Today it was Padmé and Anakin's turn, and Padmé had elected to speak to her sister. During their quick 2-minute conversation Sola told her about a new restaurant in the town she was staying in that had quickly become a favorite of hers.

"Oh, when you visit I'm going to take you and Anakin there. Speaking of, it's his turn today if he wants to talk to one of us, isn't it?"

Padmé turned to her husband. "Anakin?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Sola about something, in private if I may?"

"So, mysterious, all right then, we'll give you some privacy. Come Luke and Leia," she said as she took her twins by the hands and led them out of the main hold.

"So, what's this mystery you want to talk to your sister-in-law about?" Sola asked, a leaden curiosity behind her voice.

"Sola, I need you to do me a big favor. You remember how you told me to keep Padmé's clock wound?"

A crooked smirk formed over Sola's face. "Yes, need some advice on women?"

Anakin shook his head. "Actually, I have a surprise planned for Padmé. Do you know of any good tailors in the city?"

"Hmm, I haven't had much of a chance, but I'm sure I could locate one."

"Good, because I am going to send you a copy of Padmé's measurements along with a holo image of us on our wedding day. I'd like you to commission an exact replica of her wedding gown. I will pay you back when we arrive. While we're there I want to give her a new wedding ceremony, one where you and everyone are present for. But please don't tell Padmé, I want this to be a surprise."

Sola's jaw dropped slightly as she registered this most unexpected piece of news. "That's… Wow Anakin! She is absolutely going to love that! Nice to see you're taking my words to heart here! So… Are we going to have three weddings now?"

Anakin nodded and spoke in a confident and assured voice. "We sure are. Padmé's going to get the wedding she's always wanted, and I want you to be the wedding planner."

"Then you came to the right woman," Sola said with a wide smile.

Barriss and her 6 bodyguards had elected to walk back to the city of Theed, saying she and them could use the exercise. It was a move that earned the respect of Colonel Braxton who said he would do the same thing for his stormtroopers. The walk had taken them about 2 hours to complete. As she entered the city she was hoping that Ruvino had returned to his home. She turned to her chief bodyguard. "Bibs, why don't you and the men get a bite to eat, I'm going to meet up with my new friend. I won't be too long."

Bibs smiled at Barriss. "Food? A woman after my own heart. Very good Milady!"

Barriss snickered in response. She always liked Bibs, and he was known for his quick wit at times. "I'll buzz you on the comlink when I'm through."

As her bodyguards broke for the nearest restaurant Barriss made her way over to the Andrierrie family residence and knocked on the door. A few moments later she was greeted by Ruvino.

"Ruvino! Have you been at home long? I walked back and was worried you may not have returned yet." Barriss asked.

"Oh, I've been back for a while. I have a speeder bike."

"Aha, and that's cheating my Padawan," Barriss playfully scolded while shaking her finger at him. "Tell me, why did you come to the protest today?"

"I heard my sister might make an appearance, I had to see her. So, I hopped on my bike and sped over there. The woman I saw today… She stared at me, when I called out to her. I know she's still in there," Ruvino declared with a hope and determination.

"You mustn't give up hope! May I come in?"

"Oh, yes! Please make yourself at home!" Her new apprentice said as he stepped aside and showed her in. "Mom! We have a guest!"

As Barriss entered the home she pulled the hood of her cloak back and looked around what appeared to be the living room. It was a modest space with a round wooden dining table, a sofa, a bookshelf, and a few holographs hung on the walls. Barriss walked over to what she deduced was a family holograph of the Andrierrie family. There was a man with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes wearing an RSF parade dress uniform with his arm around a woman; she had long brunette hair arranged in a braid and soft almond eyes that conveyed warmth and gentleness. Barriss assumed they were Ruvino's parents. And Ruvino and Mirala stood on either side of them. Her eyes fixated on Mirala, she was smiling brightly and appeared to be very happy and full of life. Barriss then walked over to the next holograph, it was of Mirala, she was standing under a banner that read 'Elect Mirala Andrierrie For Queen!' _This must have been taken when she was running against Apailana in the last elections._ Barriss quietly thought as she studied the holograph. Mirala was wearing a formal long-sleeved grey and royal blue gown, her family crest appeared to adorn the front of her corset. In her peripheral vision Barriss saw Ruvino enter the room and turned to face him. She lowered her eyes when she saw him pushing a woman who appeared to be in her late-40s in a hoverchair.

"Barriss, I'd like you to meet my mother, Athala Andrierrie. Mom, this is Barriss, she's here to help." Ruvino politely introduced.

At the sight of the Emperor's Hand Athala pulled back in her hoverchair and looked up at her son. "Ru-Ruvino! Do you know who this is!?" Athala then turned her gaze back to the former Dark Lady of the Sith, her eyes seething in rage. "Please, haven't you done enough! You killed my husband, you've taken my daughter and done Gods know what to her!"

Barriss gave Athala a sympathetic look and shook her head. "Mrs. Andrierrie, you mistake my intentions. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to make things right. You see, I'm actually working undercover for the Rebel Alliance."

"Liar! You led the invasion of Naboo that killed my husband! Kidnapped my daughter!" Athala snapped.

"Mom, please!" Ruvino pleaded.

Athala calmed herself, but her stare at Barriss remained piercing and hateful.

"I'm here to help. Mrs. Andrierrie, your son is strong with the Force."

"I know… My husband and I hid him from the Jedi when he was born. And thank the Gods we did! Because we all know what happened to the Jedi a few years ago."

"Yes, it's a good thing you kept him hidden from the Jedi Order. Your actions may have inadvertently saved his life. But my meeting your son was no happenstance yesterday. The will of the Force brought us together, and your son possesses a remarkable talent that if honed and disciplined can be used to help his sister."

Athala's expression turned to bewilderment, she didn't know what to say or how to respond to Barriss' statement.

Sensing the woman's apprehension, Barriss stepped forward. "How long have you been in a hoverchair Mrs. Andrierrie?"

Athala scoffed and folded her arms. "Ever since you Imperials came into my home, kidnapped my daughter and shot me in the kneecap with a blaster! There's nothing the doctors can do for me short of replacing my leg with one of those awful prosthetics, and I don't want one of those."

Upon hearing her story Barriss' jaw firmed up as she walked over and knelt beside Athala. "I can heal your injury. Please, allow me."

Athala did not resist when Barriss placed her hands on her knee and closed her eyes. She and Ruvino watched in fascination as Barriss' hands began to emit a soft blue glow. Athala gasped slightly as she felt a warm and soothing energy move into her leg. After a few seconds Barriss' hands ceased glowing and she stood up and offered her hand. "Everything's going to be all right Mrs. Andrierrie, you won't need your hoverchair anymore. Please, I'm asking you to take a leap of faith and to trust me."

Athala reluctantly took hold of Barriss' hand and was gently pulled out of her hoverchair. Her face turned to one of astonishment as she could stand on her legs unassisted once more. She then took a step to the left on her own. Her jaw dropped and she put her hands to her mouth. Ruvino then joined her side as she turned and hugged her son.

"See, I told you mom! She's here to help!" Ruvino reiterated.

Athala caressed her son's hair as her eyes began to water. As a wave of different emotions, from elation, to worry gripped Athala, she grabbed Ruvino and held him in a mother's loving embrace as she began sobbing.

"Are you all right mom?" Her concerned son asked as she cried on his shoulder. Athala pulled back after a few moments and looked at Barriss with a tear stained face.

"Thank you! But… You don't understand…" Athala said as she walked over to the wall and pulled off one of the holographs that contained an image of their family. She walked over and held it in front of Barriss. "You don't understand what the Empire has done to my family, it's torn it apart! My husband is dead! And my daughter has become some… Some vegetable now doing the Emperor's bidding! It's too much for me to bear!"

Athala Andrierrie, mother and widower then collapsed into Barriss' arms and sobbed. Her weeping and intense emotional pain sent massive ripples through the Force that both Barriss and her son Ruvino could feel as it were some great like a hurricane ripping into a house and shattering its windows. It might as well have been Ruvino's home as it now lay metaphorically broken and ruined.

Barriss' empathic senses were almost overwhelmed as she rubbed Athala's back gently. "Mrs. Andrierrie, I promise you, I won't rest until your daughter's free and back in this home."

Athala gently moved away and sniffled. "I'm sorry… I just had to let it all out after holding it in for so long."

"It's all right mom. Me and Master Offee will rescue Mirala and free Naboo!" Ruvino spoke with a self-assured bravado.

"No! My baby… You're all that I have left!" Athala declared as she brought a hand to her son's face. "If something were to happen to you… I don't think I could continue living. It's too dangerous for you to get involved!"

Ruvino placed his hands on his mother's shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Mom, you taught me that the only way evil can triumph in this universe is if good people sit back and do nothing. I can't sit back, not when my family is already involved here. I'm a big boy now, and it's my decision to make."

Athala noticed a fire in her son's eyes she had never seen before. It was a fire that said he was determined to set out on what he declared to do, and any objections be damned. It was here in this moment that Athala came to fully realize that her son was a man, and no longer a boy. She acquiesced to her son's wishes and nodded before turning to Barriss. "Watch over him, promise me."

"I promise you Mrs. Andrierrie. I will look after Ruvino, my Padawan learner as if he were my sibling," Barriss asserted in a sincere voice. She then turned to her Padawan and held out her hand. "Ruvino, it's time to become a Jedi."

Aboard the bridge of the _Liberator_ , Captain Deens was enjoying a cup of coffee. "Outstanding, I may have to give him a promotion."

Helmswoman Lieutenant Asol Revenscar looked back at her Captain. "Who sir?"

"Our chef, Petty Officer Ryback. He makes the best damn caf in the entire galaxy," Deens remarked as he took another sip from his mug.

Asol smirked. "I heard he adds a touch of whiskey."

"So that's his secret ingredient? Certainly makes me pull a face."

Asol snickered as she looked back ahead.

"I'm picking up a distress call Captain," the communications officer on duty suddenly said.

"On speakers," Deens ordered.

A frantic male voice could be heard throughout the bridge as everyone listened intently. "This is the transport barge _Lasaal_ , we're one of several ships transporting refugees from the planet Udmaal, we're under attack by raiders, we need assistance! Help us!"

Deens walked over to his helmswoman and leaned over the console. "How far away is the _Lasaal_?

Asol moved her slender fingers over her console as her computer read back the coordinates to her. "They're not even a light year from us, we can be there in just a few seconds via hyperspace."

Deens then pointed to his communications officer. "Get me Padmé Amidala."


	32. Chapter 32

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"The fool is always remembered for his shortcomings, and never his virtues."

Chapter XXXII

For Anakin Skywalker, even though Padmé and him had made up from their earlier argument, he still felt as if his throat burned from downing six shots. It certainly wasn't the first time the two of them had had an argument, but he absolutely hated it whenever it occurred. Of course, no relationship was perfect bliss, but Anakin was a man who strove for perfection in everything he did, and right now he was going to give Padmé the perfect wedding she desired since being a little girl.

Anakin had just finished his discussion with Sola, and plans for a new wedding ceremony for Padmé and him had been set in motion. Sola assured him she would take care of the intricate details, such as commissioning a tailor to get Padmé's wedding gown made in a rush; which would cost quite a large sum. Sola volunteered to chip in some of her money to help with the payment, much to Anakin's gratitude as he was unsure if he had enough extra money to cover the cost. He owed his sister-in-law a debt of gratitude, one in which she promised she would call in to collect someday.

Suddenly Anakin could hear Padmé's voice echo throughout the ship. "Attention! We've received a distress call from a nearby transport ship. I've given the go-ahead to render assistance, Captain Deens is standing by, everyone please meet in the main hold immediately!"

It wasn't long before Anakin found himself surrounded by Queen Apailana, her handmaidens, Padmé, his children, and Obi-Wan.

"What's the situation Padmé?" Apailana asked.

"A transport ship has come under attack by raiders, they've requested help. Seems as good of time as any for our ship here to try out its new weapons systems," Padmé said.

Anakin pulled out his comlink and hailed the Alliance flagship, the _Liberator_. "Captain, I'd like to request permission to transfer to the _Liberator_ , I think we may need Amidala's Angels for this one."

"I'm coming too," Obi-Wan interjected.

"Permission granted, I'm sending a shuttle to transport you now, make haste General Skywalker! Deens out!"

Anakin tapped the comm. button. "Skywalker to bridge."

Inside the bridge cockpit, Ensign Jad Darrens sat behind the controls. His father served as a pilot in the Alderaan Guard. He taught him how to fly since he was old enough to grasp the controls. His parents unfortunately had recently perished in an airspeeder accident. Jad Darrens had a strong suspicion however his parents' death was no accident. Jad's parents; his mother in particular, were outspoken dissidents against the Palpatine regime. After the loss of his parents he defected to the Alliance. Upon hearing the voice of Anakin Skywalker, the young pilot replied over the comm. "Ensign Darrens here."

"Mr. Darrens I'm counting on you to make sure this ship stays in one piece."

"Count on it sir, I'm one of the best cruiser pilots the Alliance has!" Darrens proclaimed in a confident and assured voice.

Although Anakin hardly knew Ensign Darrens, his self-confidence would have to be enough for him, as Darrens would be piloting the Queen's yacht for this adventure. Anakin nodded and turned his attention to Queen Apailana. "We're going to be short-handed here. Your Highness it's your ship, how do you feel about being our new gunner?"

Knowing what was required in her duty, Apailana did not balk. "I can do it! I received basic tactical training, all Queens do before assuming office."

Anakin pressed his hand to Apailana's back and quickly led her to a newly installed console that had a chair and two control sticks.

"You've probably never used the guns of a starship before however. Your Highness, I've managed to slave all the guns to this console. Unfortunately, there is no window here to view any target area, so you'll need to wear 'the monocle' to utilize the computer assisted targeting to help you shoot." Anakin then reached onto the side of the console and pulled out a headset that contained a monocular interface. "This is the all-new IDSS - Integrated Display Sighting System, or 'the monocle' as some call it. This eyepiece interface is your visual targeting system. It's your only window to the outside. It displays all the fire-control imagery and targeting readouts to you. Additionally, where you look, so will the laser and blaster cannons. Basically, it functions on a similar principle to the Integrated Targeting Display utilized on our eyeshields. Except this one is linked directly to the lasers and blaster canons on the ship here. Since you're already familiar with the ITD on the eyeshields I don't think you'll have any trouble utilizing this." Anakin then went on to explain the control sticks to her. "The left one here controls the proton torpedoes; the right one is for the guns."

"I understand," Apailana said simply as she removed her Royal headdress and traded it for the IDSS headset. Afterwards she strapped herself into the seat and flipped the interface down over her right eye. Apailana gripped the control sticks, turned and looked up at Anakin. "Queen at arms," she stated with a smile.

Anakin returned Queen Apailana's smile. The contrast of seeing her in her formal Royal robes while wearing combat equipment gave her a rather beautifully surreal contrast in his opinion. He then caught sight of R2-D2 and C-3PO who had entered the hold now.

"Artoo, you coming? I'm gonna need you on this one,"

The faithful astromech droid beeped eagerly and moved to Anakin's side.

"Do be careful Master Anakin, those raiders are a nasty bunch," Threepeo said in his usual histrionic voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Anakin replied before nodding to Obi-Wan who then hugged and kissed Sabé goodbye. Padmé grabbed Anakin by the arm and gazed into his blue eyes. It was a ritual she had done with him countless times, and each time she stared at him as if it would be the last time she would see him.

"Ani… Be safe. I love you." she said quickly.

Anakin leaned down and kissed Padmé tenderly. "I love you too. And don't worry, it's me!" He looked at his wife with his signature boyish smile as he took a step back before turning and rounded the corner with Obi-Wan and Artoo.

Padmé sighed and crossed her arms as she watched her husband depart. _That's what I'm afraid of._

After transferring to the flagship, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Artoo were greeted by Ashoka Tano. Who informed Captain Deens they were now on board. From a nearby window they could see the ship engaging in hyperspace.

"Everyone else is already in the hanger bay climbing into their interceptors. Let's go!" Ahsoka shouted with enthusiasm. Anakin had briefed her on the situation during his shuttle trip and she anxiously volunteered to tag along. Saying it would not be fair if she let him and Obi-Wan have all the fun. Although her shoulder was still hurting, she said she'd tough it out. Anakin teased she was just looking for any excuse to get out of sickbay. Not that he could blame her. He would feel the same way if he were in her position. And he had to admit, he felt a lot better with her out there in the field with him and Obi-Wan, the three of them were a team.

At almost the blink of an eye the _Liberator_ and Queen's yacht exited hyperspace and found themselves toe-to-toe with what appeared to be a Separatist _Providence_ -Class Dreadnaught from the Clone Wars.

"Well I'll be damned!" Deens said as he looked at the large capital ship from the bridge window.

"Is that a Separatist Dreadnaught?" Asol asked in wonder.

"It sure is. I haven't seen one of those in almost four years," Deens answered.

"Captain, the _Lasaal's_ shields have failed, and they've sustained heavy damage," the operations officer stated.

"Hail them, tell them we're responded to their distress call and will render assistance."

The Queen's yacht had situated itself behind and to the left of the _Liberator_. Padmé was standing in the main hold just behind Queen Apailana, flanking Padmé were Sabé and Amadé. Dormé stood with the twins, and Jané was situated just outside the bridge next to one of the communications consoles and was wearing a radio headset so she could remain in contact with both the _Liberator_ and the Queen's yacht.

"Jané, hail the dreadnaught. I think it's time for some aggressive negotiations," Padmé instructed.

Sabé smiled, this was the Padmé she knew from her early tenure as Queen when she orchestrated the liberation of Naboo from the Trade Federation.

"Hailing frequencies open, you're on Milady!" Jané said after tapping a few panels on her console.

"This is Padmé Amidala Skywalker of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Raider vessel, stand down your attack or we'll be forced to open fire."

Shortly after Padmé had finished her statement a holographic projection of a male Togruta's face appeared above the holo projector situated above the meeting table in the main hold.

"This is Malkoth, Supreme Leader of the Visage Raiders! And well isn't this a surprise! The Padmé Amidala herself! Your reputation certainly precedes you haha! Unfortunately, I don't take orders from weakling humans! I would like to seize your vessel before it is too badly damaged. Surrender now, and I will forgo the execution of your crew. Better yet… I'll add you to my collection of slave girls! You'll certainly look nice with a chain around your neck."

Padmé clenched her jaw – incensed by the Raider leader's attempt at intimidation. She then spoke in an unyielding and authoritative voice. "I don't respond well to threats!"

Luke and Leia exchanged glances. The Skywalker twins were old enough to know that when their mother spoke in that tone of voice, she meant business. "Mommy mad!" Leia commented quietly to her brother.

Luke nodded in agreement as the two children looked on at their mother.

Malkoth's face disappeared as he terminated the transmission.

"They're powering their starboard weapons array Milady," Darrens said over the comm.

"Shields. Take evasive action. Your Highness, prepare to return fire."

"Yes, Milady!" Apailana replied as her right eye focused on the IDSS and locked onto the dreadnaught with her armament. The young Queen took in a sharp breath as she braced herself.

The dreadnaught fired several shots from its quad laser turrets at the Naboo Royal starship. The sleek chrome ship took up evasive maneuvers, but several bolts managed to connect against the ship's form fitting shields along the right wing.

The Queen's yacht rocked slightly from the impact. "Shields at 92%" Darrens voice echoed from the comm.

Padmé looked at Queen Apailana. "Your Highness, it's your ship, at your discretion."

Apailana depressed the fire control buttons on the right stick with her thumb and index finger, which let loose a flurry of laser fire from all the Royal starship's newly installed cannons. Apailana watched through her interface as the crimson plasma impacted against the dreadnaughts shields. Afterwards the computer relayed a damage report to her interface.

"Direct hit, moderate damage to their starboard shields, this is intense," the Queen said as she blinked.

"Stay focused your Highness," Padmé urged.

Through her IDSS Apailana caught a glimpse of the Alliance flagship firing its weapons upon the Raider dreadnaught – which almost immediately answered back with a volley of laser fire of its own.

On the bridge of the _Liberator_ , Deens grabbed hold of a nearby console to balance himself as the starship shook violently from the impact.

"Direct hit! Shields at 78%!" The nearby tactical officer shouted out.

"I think it's time to deploy our fighters. Bridge to General Skywalker."

"Read you loud and clear Captain. Amidala's Angels are all accounted for and raring to go."

"Then Angel One, you and Amidala's Angels are go for deployment. Give 'em hell out there."

Anakin adjusted his headset. "I thought you'd never ask Captain, Angel One out." The Jedi Knight then powered up the engines of his interceptor; the _Iego Angel_ , and pressed the steering yoke forward as he piloted his interceptor out of the _Liberator's_ hanger bay. One-by-one each member of Amidala's Angels followed him out in single-line formation.

"All wings, check in, Angel One standing by," Anakin said.

One-by-one the members of Amidala's Angels reported in. Obi-Wan was Angel Two, Ashoka was Angel Three, Alicé was Angel Four, Xander, Angel Five, and a new pilot, Ulander Sobak was Angel Six.

"Break formation and pair up. Obi-Wan, you're with me," Anakin ordered as he broke left, Obi-Wan followed alongside him. "Lock S-foils in attack position."

Upon his orders, all the Eta-2 _Actis_ interceptors deployed their S-foils and began pairing off.

"Let's show these Raiders what we're made of! Xander, cover my ass!" Alicé declared, her demeanor salty and confident, that of a typical star pilot.

"With pleasure!" Xander replied in a suggestive tone as he moved in alongside her.

Alicé shook her head. "Get your mind out of the gutter and in the game flyboy!" Xander had been trying to court her for some time, but she kept shooting him down. Nevertheless, he remained persistent, no doubt trying to see if he could eventually win her over. And she had to admit, she was beginning to warm to the Alderaanian pilot.

Ahsoka had paired herself with one of their newer pilots: Ulander Sobak. Who hailed from the world of Trapau. He was a near-human species, known for their ghostly pale skin and bald heads.

Inside the bridge of the Visage Raider's dreadnaught cruiser, Malkoth sat in his elevated chair machinating. He looked out the main window and focused on the squadron of fighters that had launched from the Rebel cruiser. To him they had the appearance of annoying flies buzzing around the large body that was his dreadnaught.

"Ah! So, the game's afoot eh? Launch our droid fighters, along with Zisaro. Let's see how those Rebel flies fare against our ace pilot." Malkoth chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, confident that his victory was assured. Malkoth felt the Rebel pilots may be able to defend against the droid tri-fighters he had on board, but surely, they were no match for Zisaro Malatruse; A free-lance Mandalorian warrior whom he hired to strike terror into the hearts of his enemies.

Zisaro was ruthless in his tactics, often showing his opponents no quarter. He boasted he fought alongside the legendary Jango Fett in the Mandalorian Civil War, where Zisaro established his infamous reputation of being a cold-blooded killer. In truth, Jango had expelled Zisaro from Mandalore during the war due to dishonoring himself. There wasn't anyone that Zisaro would not kill; even if that someone was a child. Once he had murdered a large family during the war and plundered their personal belongings. When the children attempted to stop him, Zisaro savagely murdered them. When word of his abhorrent actions came to light, an outraged Jango Fett very nearly killed him, and had him forever banished from Mandalore. _"Killing small children is not the way of a Mandalorian warrior!"_ Jango proclaimed. After barely managing to escape Jango's wrath, Zisaro became a wandering free-lancer for hire. Combined with his infamous reputation, he was precisely the man Malkoth wanted serving in the Visage Raiders. And so long as he kept his pockets lined, Zisaro remained loyal.

From his cockpit Anakin saw the dreadnaught launching what he recognized as old Separatist droid fighters. "Tri-fighters!" He said through his radio.

Obi-Wan looked on through his canopy in amazement. "Separatist dreadnaughts, droid fighters, what is this? A rehash of the Clone Wars?"

As Obi-Wan made his comments a starfighter de-cloaked behind Ahsoka and Ulander.

"Ahsoka, Ulander, look out behind you!" Obi-Wan said urgently.

Inside his starfighter Zisaro sat calmly and focused at his controls. He wore a helmet adorned with his signature Mandalorian markings: A black colored Mythosaur skull in front of crossed blaster rifles. His dark brown eyes burning with determination as he maneuvered his starfighter behind one of the Rebel Eta-2 _Actis_ interceptors. "Say goodnight," he said to himself as he uncapped the firing trigger on his control stick and squeezed the plunger.

Zisaro's starfighter's quad-cannons unleashed a dazzling display of green blaster fire and scored several direct hits on Ulander's interceptor.

Ahsoka could hear his screams over the radio as his interceptor exploded before the fireball was extinguished by the vacuum of space. "Gods!" She uttered while breaking away as two tri-fighters moved in behind her.

Zisaro grinned before re-engaging his cloaking device. It was his signature space fighting tactic. He would cloak, move in behind his target, de-cloak and kill. During the Mandalorian Civil War he had earned the nickname 'Shadow Walker' due to his underhanded stealth fighting techniques. Tactics many of his fellow Mandalorians frowned upon, but he did not care. Zisaro believed in the ancient adage 'all is fair in love and war', and would do whatever it took to win any battle.

"Mandalorian coward!" Anakin growled while gritting his teeth. "Obi-Wan break formation and pair up with Ahsoka, I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can take care of myself."

Obi-Wan then pulled his interceptor away from Anakin and joined up with Ahsoka.

"That fighter, I saw his markings, I think that's Zisaro Malatruse, disgraced Mandalorian warrior. And I'm being generous calling him that." Anakin said as he shook off the tri-fighter that had moved in behind him and destroyed it with his blaster cannons.

From his seat on the bridge, Malkoth snickered before opening a nearby cooler and pulled out a bottle of Jutlan Whiskey. He poured some into a small glass, raised it and toasted to the carnage ensuing in front of him. "They're no match for Zisaro you see! Hahaha!"

Inside the Queen's yacht Padmé approached Queen Apailana and leaned over the console. "What do you see?" She asked.

Apailana's eyes darted around as she observed the scene through the IDSS. "It's pretty chaotic right now, there's quite a few droid fighters out there. Maybe we should help them out?"

Padmé felt conflicted. She knew her husband was the best star pilot in the galaxy, but with Zisaro out there, she was uncertain how many casualties Amidala's Angels would suffer. And the Queen's yacht was acting as a support craft for their flagship, which was drawing the bulk of the dreadnaught's fire. As leader of the Alliance she would have to make a snap decision based on imperfect information – which may likely send someone to their death regardless of her choice. Padmé would have to make this decision without pause, without reflection, and if she could not, then she had no business being the leader of the Alliance. "No… They're covering us so we can strike at the dreadnaught. Mr. Darrens, bring us about and let's draw some of the dreadnaught's fire away from the _Liberator_. I want you to punch the engines as hard as you can, we're going to do a fly over on the that dreadnaught and send Malkoth a message he won't soon forget! Divert all available power to shields and weapons!"

On the bridge Darrens tapped a few panels next to him. "Extra power diverted, blasters are now as hot as I can make them Milady, tell everyone to hold on, this could be rough!" The pilot then turned the steering yoke, coming about before pressing the throttle forward as far as it would go - there was no going back now.

"Acknowledged." Padmé gripped onto the console and looked at Apailana. "Your Highness, are you ready?"

"Yes, I have the dreadnaught in my sights." Apailana's heart began beating faster and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as the dreadnaught grew larger through her interface. The Queen's yacht began to rock as it was struck by weapons fire.

In space Anakin caught a glimpse of the Queen's yacht pushing its thrusters as hard as it could and was moving to perform would appeared to be a flyover of the dreadnaught. "What is she doing?!" He asked as his heart froze over.

"What's she doing!?" Captain Deens questioned while witnessing the scene. The audaciousness of Padmé Amidala Skywalker never ceased to amaze him.

The operations officer looked up from his console. "Captain, the dreadnaught is bringing to bare most of its weapons on the Queen's Royal starship!"

"That's our opening, move in, fire all weapons!"

As the Queen's yacht approached the dreadnaught at full speed, the _Liberator_ unleashed all its armament against the starboard side of the Visage Raiders' ship. Proton torpedoes and red bolts of plasma hammered against the shields of Malkoth's vessel.

"Now!" Padmé shouted.

Queen Apailana had locked onto the same spot the _Liberator_ had fired upon and brought the full weight of her Royal starship's weapons to bear on the dreadnaught. She jolted in her seat as her ship received a hit from the dreadnaught.

On the bridge, Ensign Darrens quickly pulled the Queen's yacht away from the Raiders' capital ship. "We're clear. Shields at 38%."

Back aboard his dreadnaught, a now flustered Malkoth had dropped his whiskey. "Status. Status!" He barked from his elevated chair.

The operations officer turned and faced his leader. "Milord, we've lost shields!"

Malkoth slammed his fist down on the armrest of his chair before he stood up and grabbed his operations officer. "Then get them back! Ugh!" He shouted in aggravation as he shoved a stack of miscellaneous items onto the floor.

Xander Thereklise had born witness to much guile, cunning, and courage during his years as a star pilot, but few scenes had managed to impress him more than the acumen he just witnessed from the leader of the Alliance. "Wow, that Padmé Amidala has some nerves of steel!" he commented.

Anakin grinned at Xander's statement. _That's my Padmé._

Alicé and Xander positioned themselves side-by-side as a grouping of tri-fighters moved to attack them head-on. "Time to plow the road!" She said as she fired upon the group of tri-fighters, turning them into scrap metal. Xander and Alicé then broke formation to avoid the incoming debris field left behind by the mangled remains of the droid fighters. It was the opening Zisaro needed as his starfighter de-cloaked behind Alice's interceptor. Anakin took notice.

"Alicé, it's Zisaro, look out!"

"Shit, he's on your six!" Xander warned.

Alicé looked around her cockpit. "Where is he!? Where is he!? Where is he!?" She said frantically while taking evasive action.

Zisaro's eyes focused on his heads-up display as his crosshairs flashed red and buzzed with target lock.

Alicé broke hard right and barrel rolled as Zisaro unleashed his blasters on her. Several shots managed to connect with her interceptor; one of which penetrated her canopy and struck her leg. At the same time, the emergency forcefield inside the cockpit activated itself. The thin energy field was all that stood between her and the coldness of space. "Aah! I'm hit!" Alicé groaned in pain as she grabbed her leg with one hand.

"How bad!?" Anakin asked as he piloted his interceptor over to her as quickly as he could.

"Can't shoot!"

"I'm coming around!" Anakin quickly pulled his interceptor in behind Zisaro and let loose with his blaster cannons. He scored a minor hit against Zisaro who pulled his starfighter into a dive.

Zisaro attempted to re-engage his cloak only to find it had been damaged by the hit he sustained. He now had no choice but to put his dogfighting skills to the test against Anakin Skywalker.

Xander moved his interceptor alongside Alicé. He could see the damage to her canopy and her leg was mangled by the blaster hit she sustained, even though the armor plating of her interceptor had absorbed most of it. Xander could see Alicé holding her leg with her eyes closed. Her breathing growing shallow. "Alicé, Alicé come on, talk to me. Don't you go dying on me now, all right? Captain Deens hasn't given you permission for that yet!"

Alicé opened her eyes and looked over at Xander. "You were supposed to cover my ass flyboy."

"Cite me for dereliction of duty Commander," Xander quipped. As he continued to watch Alicé he noticed her condition was starting to deteriorate. She was beginning to tremble – a possible sign of the onset of shock. Xander then hailed the Alliance flagship. " _Liberator_ , this is Angel Five, Angel Four is down, repeat, Angel Four is down. Request permission to escort her back to the hanger bay."

Captain Deens heard the Alderaanian pilot's grim voice over the comm. He exchanged a glance with his communications officer momentarily. Angel Four was Alicé Zanterrie. Not only his second-in-command, but one of his closest friends whom he had known for 17 years. He did not have time to worry however. "Permission granted, I'll have a medical team waiting in the hanger bay." Deens then turned his attention to his tactical officer. "Instruct our gunners to lay down some cover fire here, and here," Deens ordered as he highlighted tactical grids on the computer monitor.

Alicé was now struggling to stay conscious. She could hear Xander's voice booming over her radio.

"Alicé! Hey! Wake up! Make for the _Liberator_ , I'm escorting you back to the hanger. I need you to focus on the sound of my voice, do you hear me!?" He said loudly.

Alicé blinked and grabbed hold of her steering yoke. "That's no way to talk to your superior officer 'Lieutenant'," she retorted weakly.

"Well, you can punish me later, in your quarters perhaps?"

"Oh, how you wish… Maybe," she added as she fought to stay conscious.

The concerned Xander looked over at Alicé and snickered. "So, you're saying I've finally wore you down?"

By now Alicé's vision was beginning to blur, but she could make out the _Liberator_ directly in front of her. "Something… Like that," she breathed.

"Now you're drifting to the right, I need you to pull back to the left, come on, nice and easy now, I got you."

Alicé managed to comply and pulled her interceptor back to the left slightly.

Xander looked dead ahead as the hanger bay was almost upon him. He looked back over and noticed she was not lined up correctly. "Now you're coming in too fast and steep! Slow down and pull up. Alicé, pull up!"

By now Alicé was almost unconscious as she instinctively throttled back and pulled on the steering yoke. She then fell back against her seat as she succumbed to shock and lost consciousness. Xander was helpless as he watched her interceptor clip the edge of the hanger bay; sheering off its left wing in the process. Her craft spun out of control as it hit against the deck before skidding to a halt.

 _Alicé! No…_ He carefully piloted his Eta-2 _Actis_ into the hanger bay as he witnessed emergency response crews putting out the fire that had flared up around the wreckage of her craft.

Doctor Nerlassa accompanied with a medical team pulled the unconscious Alicé from her interceptor and placed her on a stretcher that was hovering above the deck. "She's bleeding from her femoral artery, I need to operate on her now or we're going to lose her!"

All Xander could do was look on and hope the good doctor could save Alicé's life. _I should have been there!_ He chastised himself as he kicked a small debris pile with his foot.

Zisaro took evasive action against Anakin's Eta-2 _Actis_ interceptor. Red blaster bolts shooting past as he took his starfighter into a dive. "Damn, this guy's good," he said to himself before banking to the left to avoid more blaster fire.

The two starfighters almost seemed to be dancing together in their pursuit of one another. Zisaro's custom starfighter was slightly faster and more agile than Anakin's interceptor; the _Iego Angel_. Nevertheless, Anakin managed to keep pace with the Mandalorian warrior.

Growing tired of the Jedi Knight pursuing him, Zisaro diverted all his available power to his engines and hit the boosters before he pulled his craft into a vertical climb to get behind the _Iego Angel_.

Anakin grinned and slightly pulled back on his throttle. He looked over at Artoo who was resting in his droid socket on the outside of the _Iego Angel_. "Okay Artoo, I'm going to get ready to throw him a bone. Let's see how good he really is." Artoo whistled in response as he turned his dome and focused his visual sensors on Zisaro's incoming starfighter.

Anakin slowed his speed, drawing Zisaro in closer. "He wants vertical, I'll give him vertical with a twist."

From within his cockpit Zisaro fixed his sights on his target, his finger at the ready on the fire control trigger as he acquired the Eta-2 _Actis_ interceptor in his crosshairs.

"Hang on Artoo!" Anakin said as he pressed the throttle forward and pulled back hard on his steering yoke; bringing the _Iego Angel_ into an almost straight vertical climb. Artoo wailed as Anakin activated the emergency maneuvering thrusters and the twisted around – the _Iego Angel_ rattling from the stress the sudden maneuver placed on the hull. A lesser pilot would have torn the craft apart, but Anakin was always finding ways to push everything to the limits of what it could perform. And in one skillful measure he had turned the tables on Zisaro. The hunter had now become the hunted.

The Mandalorian warrior knew then his fate was sealed. He stared ahead as if he were seeing beyond as an alarm buzzed in his cockpit. It was the warning telling him his craft had been acquired in a target lock. Zisaro did not blink, nor did he breathe as he felt the blaster shots ripping into his flesh through his back. And then it was over, his starfighter was nothing more but a small debris field as Anakin Skywalker, the victor, flew past triumphantly.

The Jedi Knight chuckled and looked at his faithful astromech droid. "We got him!"

Artoo emitted a series of beeps and whistles.

"I know that was quite the wild ride."

"Solid gold Anakin, that was solid gold!" Obi-Wan complimented.

Malkoth watched in unconcealed exasperation as his Mandalorian mercenary went up in flames. The Togruta growled and huffed in rage as he marched up to the large window at the edge of the bridge and pointed at the Rebel cruiser. "I want that cruiser blown out of the cosmos! Do you hear me!? Playtime's over!" He growled.

The dreadnaught turned slightly as it brought its full broadside to bear against the Alliance flagship.

"Asol, defensive pattern Kessel One! All power to forward shields!" Deens commanded.

The helmswoman wasted no time as she quickly piloted the cruiser into a dive as the dreadnaught fired all its laser batteries. Despite her quick reaction the _Liberator_ sustained several major hits. The ship rocked violently and Deens was thrown back against the deck. An overhead pipe broke loose and began venting nitrogen gas.

"We are losing dorsal shields!" The operations officer stated with alarm.

"Rotate shield axis, that should buy us a few more direct hits. Prepare to return fire!" Deens ordered as he stood up.

From her seat on the Queen's yacht, Apailana gasped as she witnessed the dreadnaught's weapons pummeling the _Liberator's_ shields.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"Padmé! The _Liberator_ has just taken a direct hit! They're rotating their shield axis to stay in the fight, but I don't know how much longer they can sustain that kind of punishment!" Jané shouted from the communications console.

Padmé swallowed. "Then we'll need to draw their fire. Ensign Darrens, tell me you have some piloting tricks up your sleeve?"

"I have one or two Milady, depending how dangerously you want to live," the young Ensign answered back.

Padmé smiled, she was beginning to like this pilot. "How about a loop de loop over the dreadnaught?"

"That's living quite dangerously Milady, I'm not sure the shields will hold if we take a few hits. Plus, everyone would be thrown against the ship since none of you are strapped in, save for her Highness."

Queen Apailana's eyes grew wide, Amadé and Sabé then looked at Padmé as if she had lost her mind. "Padmé! Do you have a death wish?!"

The Alliance leader thought for a beat before turning to Jané. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. All right, here's what we're going to do, everyone make for the escape pods and strap yourselves in, they are the most secure place you can be for this maneuver. Your Highness, you'll remain here to man the guns."

Apailana nodded as her heart raced. "I understand."

Padmé gently touched the Queen on her shoulder. "You'll do fine, I know you can do this on your own," Padmé said softly before turning to Jané. "Jané, raise Anakin, quick!"

Anakin soon heard his wife's voice over his radio.

"Anakin, I'm going to fly the Royal starship over the dreadnaught in a loop de loop, we're going to distract it for the _Liberator_ and cause as much damage as possible. Can you cover us?"

Anakin gazed at the Queen's Royal Starship, his heart thumped painfully against his ribs with apprehension. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to take such an outlandish risk – especially with the children on board. "Yes, but let us go in ahead of you, we'll take out as many turrets as we can!"

Anakin knew there was no time for debate, like Padmé he had to act, and he would ensure his family's survival, or die trying.

"Always living on the edge," Obi-Wan interjected over the radio.

"It runs in the Skywalker family," Anakin said simply.

"Never a dull moment with you guys, let's go!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she and Obi-Wan took up flanking positions on either side of Anakin.

Padmé nodded on her end. "Understood, we'll be right behind you! Mr. Darrens, did you hear our plan of action?"

"Every word Milady. I'm ready, just give the word."

"Mr. Darrens, the word is given."

Upon Padmé's signal Anakin led the charge towards the dreadnaught. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were just slightly behind him. "All right you two, let's spread out a little and take out as many of those turrets as we can!"

Inside the Queen's yacht Padmé had secured herself into one of the escape pods, Luke and Leia were also with her.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" A frightened Leia uttered.

Padmé looked at her daughter. "I know, mommy's scared too. But no matter what happens, remember I'm here with you. What matters most is we're together. All right?"

Both Luke and Leia nodded as Padmé then checked to make sure her children were securely strapped in. She then ran her fingers through her children's hair and looked at each them in the eyes with a tender, motherly look.

"This is Jané, I'm with Amadé, Sabé and Dormé are in the pod across from us. I can report that the all of us are accounted for and strapped in."

Padmé glanced up from her seat. "Acknowledged. Me and the children are secure here." The situation was now out of her hands, all she could do was sit back and pray that Ensign Darrens was as good of a pilot as he boasted. She then looked outside the small window of her escape pod and caught a glimpse of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ashoka's interceptors. "Look children, your father is out there!" She pointed.

Anakin carefully piloted the _Iego Angel_ through the gauntlet of laser fire coming from the dreadnaught. His craft appeared to be too small a target for the capital ship's gunners. "I'll take the section dead ahead, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, break from me and take out as many turrets to the right and left of me.

"Nothing too fancy!" Obi-Wan stated as he banked to the left.

Anakin smirked. "Just the way you like it."

The _Iego Angel_ was now upon the dreadnaught and began weaving through the small labyrinth of turrets as Anakin destroyed them with his blaster cannons. The Jedi Knight very nearly colliding with one of the turrets before destroying it at almost the last second – clearing his path forward. He was absolutely determined to give Padmé the best fighting chance she had, or he would die trying.

Anakin looked behind him as he completed his flyby past the dreadnaught and was rejoined by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"All right, we took out as many turrets as we could," Ahsoka remarked.

"Let's just hope it's enough." Anakin replied as he watched the fast approaching Royal starship, which drew the fire of a few turrets that had escaped destruction. _Come on Padmé._

On board the Queen's yacht, Apailana adjusted her interface quickly before gripping the control sticks. She swallowed hard and focused her right eye while the computer tracked several targets on the dreadnaught. "Look for the sweet spot," she told herself as she stuck her tongue out and concentrated. She could hear Darrens' voice through her headset.

"It's now or never your Highness!" He shouted.

The different crosshairs in Apailana's IDSS turned red, signaling target acquisition. "Lock on!" She said while depressing the triggers on her control sticks. She gave a small smooch in the air and smiled as she watched the fireworks show.

Darrens was witness to the Queen's handy work as he carefully piloted her yacht into a loop de loop over the dreadnaught. "Nice shooting your Highness! You're a natural gunner!" He complimented.

Apailana beamed and looked behind her. "Thanks Ensign! That's some good flying up there. Ooh!" She shouted as she was thrown against the back of her seat from a sudden jolt.

As Darrens sat behind the controls in the bridge cockpit, he felt the Queen may have spoken too soon. As the Ensign positioned the starship for a quick U-turn that would fly the ship back towards the _Liberator,_ they sustained a few hits. Darrens' console indicated the shields had been compromised. They were now solely dependent on the ship's armor plating to protect them. Darrens gunned the engines, shooting them past the dreadnaught as a pair of lasers found their way home and struck the underside of the hull.

The entire Queen's yacht recoiled from the sudden impact of weapons fire. Amadé and Jané were knocked back against their seats. There was massive bang from under their legs before the panel beneath their feet was sheered away and disappeared into space. The two young women screamed in utter terror as they felt the air being sucked out from the massive vacuum that had opened below them. The only thing preventing them from being pulled into the abyss was their safety harnesses.

The escape pods had not been sealed or readied for departure, as a result, the effect of the powerful vacuum could be felt throughout the entire section of the ship.

"Warning! Decompression in 5 minutes," a female computerized voice stated.

Amidst the roaring of the escaping atmosphere, Dormé and Sabé could faintly hear the depressurization warning. The two women exchanged a worried glance.

"What happened!? Have we been hit?" Dormé asked, trying to speak over the hurricane of escaping air.

"I think so!" Sabé acknowledged. She then reached for the comm. button. "Sabé to bridge! Ensign Darrens do you read me?" She yelled, but received no response. Sabé looked over at the nearby computer monitor which was flashing red with the words 'offline'. "Damn, communications must be out! We may have to abandon ship Dormé!"

Dormé did her best to remain calm. But she could not stop her thoughts from swirling into a panicked frenzy. All she could think about was Amadé and Padmé. _Be okay! Oh, please be okay!_ She told herself over, and over.

From her escape pod, Padmé's loose hair whipped around fiercely. As she deduced they must have sustained a bad hit, her lightsaber shoto was abruptly torn free from her belt. "Oh no!" She cried as she attempted to grab the weapon, but it slipped through her fingers and was carried away by the vacuum into space.

Inside the bridge cockpit a warning klaxon blared. Ensign Darrens checked his computer display and saw there was a decompression in progress inside the escape pod section. He could not seal the breach because the emergency forcefield system was not functioning due to the last hit they received. If the breach wasn't sealed soon it could potentially expand and threaten the structural integrity of the vessel. "Shit!" he cursed as he began entering commands on his computer console, desperately trying to re-route power.

From within their damaged escape pod, the two handmaidens were desperately fighting to stay alive. Try as they might, there was simply nothing the pair could do to wrestle out of the situation, for the moment after they were to disengage their safety harnesses, the vacuum would surely claim them.

"Please! Help us!" Amadé screamed desperately.

"Someone, please!" Jané begged as she struggled and gasped for air in her lungs.

But their cries for help fell upon deaf ears. The roar of the escaping air drowning out their voices. Amadé turned to Jané, a certain acceptance rang forth from her eyes; acceptance that there would be no rescuer coming to their aid. She instinctively reached out and grabbed hold of Jané's hand and held it tightly. For everything in her heart told her that this was the end. But what better way to go out than alongside her friend and fellow handmaiden?

Luke Skywalker looked around his escape pod. In the vast ocean that was the Force he could feel the two handmaidens' distress like a ripple alerting a fish to a predator in the water.

"Mama! Amadé, Jané, help!" The young boy beseeched his mother.

"What's the matter Luke, are they in trouble?" Padmé asked, raising her voice so her son could hear.

"Yes, help!" Luke pleaded once more, hoping that his mother would listen to him.

Padmé scanned her computer panel and saw that it was offline. There was no way for her to contact the bridge, and if she unstrapped herself she would surely be pulled to the source of the decompression. She began facing the reality the two women were beyond help and they might have to abandon ship.

"Luke… Mommy can't! I'll get sucked out!"

"No!" Luke yelled back at his mother.

As she stared into her son's pleading eyes, Padmé felt utterly helpless and her heart began to break.

" _Luke!"_ A familiar voice summoned. The young boy raised his head and saw the Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn beckoning him. _"Luke, come up here to me! It's all right, the Force is with you, and so am I."_

Undeterred Luke unstrapped himself and was quickly pulled upwards by the flow of the vacuum.

"Luke! No!" Padmé screamed in horror. "My baby!" She cried out as she reached for her son who had now moved beyond her reach. Padmé began to panic and moved for her safety harness with her hands.

Having seen Qui-Gon's spirit, Leia quickly reached out and stopped her mother. "Mommy, no!"

"Leia! Let go! I have to get Luke!"

"Mommy! Jedi! Luke!" The little girl tried to articulate to her mother, but she just couldn't.

"What are you talking about Leia?" Padmé shouted.

"QuiGone, he help Luke!"

Padmé was beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together, her daughter was telling her Qui-Gon's spirit was here and helping her son. All she could do was hope and pray that was the case as she looked past where her son had disappeared.

Like a rapid flowing river current, Luke was carried by the growing vacuum into the escape pod housing section where he managed to grab onto a nearby guard rail and held on for dear life. He could feel a powerful spirit holding his hand in a firm grip. Qui-Gon spoke to him once more. _"Luke, focus on Amadé and Jané, reach out with your feelings. You can pull them back up here, just like your father could!"_

Luke could feel the presence of the two panicking women. His father had shown him examples of manipulating objects with his feelings before, and the young boy was about to face his greatest test in his early life as a Jedi. Luke closed his eyes and began to draw all his energy into his innermost being, until he could bend the Force to his will.

Amadé was still holding onto Jané's hand as she felt her safety harness disengaging, but to her amazement, she was not being pulled into space, she remained stationary. It was a surreal moment of serenity for her as she gazed out at the stars before her, and time almost seemed to stand still. Amadé felt as if she was floating in the security of a mother's womb. She and Jané, hand-in-and were slowly lifted back into the confines of the ship. What she saw next astonished her. She was completely unprepared for the sight beholden in front of her: Young Luke Skywalker was holding onto a guard rail, floating, and reaching his hand out to them.

"Jané! Close the hatch!" Amadé instructed as she watched Luke.

The handmaiden reached over to the nearby wall and extended her hand as far as it could go. She could just barely reach the control panel with her middle finger and pressed the button that sealed the hatch, and in an instant the atmosphere stabilized.

Jané, Amadé, and Luke were now resting on the deck. Amadé quickly brought herself to her feet and ran over to the small boy.

"Luke! Oh, Luke! You saved us!" Amadé shouted with glee as she hugged her rescuer.

Jané also rushed over and hugged the boy who saved her life. "Oh, Luke! You're my hero today!" She declared before planting a kiss on his cheek.

The young boy grinned in satisfaction. His eyes bright and proud. "I'm a Jedi! Like papa!"

"Like your father before you," Amadé added with an approving smile.

Padmé, Leia, Dormé, and Sabé all emerged from their escape pods. Padmé catching eye of her son, sprinted towards him as fast as her legs would allow. The event that had transpired may have only lasted a minute, but to Padmé Amidala Skywalker, it was an eternity of terror and fear that had frozen her soul. She dropped to both knees in front of her son and clung to him as if he were life itself, refusing to give him up. "Luke! You made mommy's heart jump into her throat!"

Luke returned his mother's embrace and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's okay mama! QuiGone help!"

Padmé pulled back and looked at her son as she held him by the shoulders. "Was Master Qui-Gon here, did he help you?"

Luke nodded in response.

Padmé didn't know if she should be relieved or upset. She was still trying to process what had just occurred, and there were many things about the Jedi she still did not understand, the Force most of all.

"Your son is a hero, just like his father!" Jané said to Padmé.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, Darrens' voice spoke through the comm. "Ensign Darrens to anyone who can hear me. Is everyone all right?"

"This is Padmé Skywalker, Mr. Darrens, we're all right down here. Everyone is present and accounted for, thank goodness!"

In the cockpit Jad Darrens sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. He lined the Queen's yacht up and moved alongside the _Liberator_ and decided to inform Captain Deens of their present situation.

As Padmé and the group re-entered the main hold, her sharp eye caught sight of C-3PO lying on the floor and he was now missing several limbs. "Miss Padmé? Hello! Is anyone there!? How could you just leave me here!? This is the rudest thing anyone has ever done to me!"

Padmé paused as she listened to the protocol droid rave, all the while silently chiding herself for forgetting about him. She ran over and knelt beside his ruined body. "I'm so sorry Threepeo… I'll have Anakin fix you when he returns. I promise." Padmé reached behind Threepeo and deactivated him. She just couldn't tolerate any more of his incessant ramblings. She then sat beside him, wiped her brow and sighed as she looked at the group. "What?"

In space, the trio of Eta-2 _Actis_ class interceptors had finished cleaning up the last of the stray tri-fighters that had launched from the dreadnaught's hanger bay. Anakin maneuvered around and set his sights on the large vessel.

"Okay, it's time to end this. I say we enter the dreadnaught through the hanger bay and take the bridge," Anakin proposed boldly.

"Ah, just like the good days of the Clone Wars, right?" Obi-Wan reminisced as he evaded a laser shot meant for his interceptor.

"Well, you yourself said this felt like a rehash of it. Let's give this the finale it deserves."

Ahsoka pulled in alongside Anakin. "I'm in!"

Anakin then hailed the _Liberator._ "Captain, this is Angel One, we're going to infiltrate the dreadnaught and commandeer the vessel."

Deens took a moment to respond, he turned to his helmswoman, Lieutenant Asol Revenscar. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," he stated before pressing the comm. button and sending his blessing. "Acknowledged. Godspeed, Amidala's Angels."

The Jedi Knight permitted himself a smile. Halftime was over, and the second half of the game was about to begin. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, the trio of Jedi were indomitable, unstoppable. When the Alliance absolutely needed to achieve victory, they were the ones to turn to.

Individually, they were just Jedi, but combine Anakin's renowned raw power with Obi-Wan's fabled cleverness and wisdom, and Ahsoka's strong sense of justice and athleticism, then you have the dream team. And there was no one else in the galaxy that could measure up to them.

Anakin slipped the _Iego Angel_ through the dreadnaught's hanger; firing his blaster cannons to make way. He carefully set down, opened his canopy and Force-pushed himself out onto the deck, engaging his lightsaber while in the air. To his surprise he was met by a large group of B2 Super Battle Droids. Obviously reprogrammed and reactivated by the Visage Raiders. The Jedi Knight raised his lightsaber to shield himself from the incoming blaster fire. There were simply too many for him to fight alone, but he did not mind, not when he knew Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were right behind him.

And soon he was joined by his two comrades; his brother and sister in arms, flanking him on either side. "Let's move in!" He confidently commanded while moving in on the large grouping of B2 droids. Anakin let the Force guide his lightsaber; alternatively moving it to the left, and to the right, deflecting the droids' incoming blaster fire. It wasn't long before the three Jedi were upon their attackers. Ahsoka whirled around and cut into several B2's with her twin lightsabers; her white blades leaving behind nothing but singed and dismembered droid body parts.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood back-to-back, warding off blaster fire with their blue lightsabers. Obi-Wan held his lightsaber out in front of him and watched as a series of rapid fire blaster bursts were deflected back at an attacking B2. The Jedi Master then Force gripped the damaged droid and threw it against two of its brethren lying in wait behind it.

Anakin rushed a series of B2's and sliced into their torsos with his hot plasma blade. The remains of the droids fell over like toys that had run out of battery power. It wasn't long before the trio of Jedi had turned their welcoming committee into aluminum siding.

"That was too easy," Obi-Wan commented.

"Patience Master, surely these Raiders have more up their sleeve," Anakin said hopeful this would present more of a challenge for him.

Ahsoka looked around the hanger bay for a moment. "I sense a trap."

"Sounds like it's time for Artoo." Anakin turned to the _Iego Angel_ and signaled for Artoo with his hand. The astromech droid popped out his socket and bounced onto the deck. "Artoo, see if you can locate a computer link and download a schematic of the ship."

The little droid whistled in response and wheeled himself over to a nearby wall panel and interfaced his datajack with it. After several seconds Artoo turned his dome and beeped at Anakin.

"Did you find it?" The Jedi Knight asked.

Artoo displayed a holoprojection of the internal layout of the _Providence_ -Class Dreadnaught.

Anakin dropped to one knee and studied the swiveling image for a moment. "Hmm, this ship is laid out differently than the _Invisible Hand_."

"Well, the _Invisible Hand_ was unique to being General Grievous' flagship," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"This ship has several boobytraps scattered throughout," Anakin said while pointing to different sections on the layout.

"Perhaps we should use the ventilation ducts and sneak our way onto the bridge?" Ahsoka suggested as she gazed at the smoldering droid parts littered throughout the hanger bay.

Anakin looked at his former Padawan and smiled. "Clever, I like it Snips."

Wasting no time, Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber onto his belt and pulled open one of the ventilation shafts with the aid of the Force. "Shall we?" He asked before Force-jumping up and grasping on to the edges of the ventilation shaft and pulled himself inside. He was soon joined by Ahsoka.

Anakin began walking towards the vent before he was stopped by the sound of Artoo's eager whistling. The Jedi Knight paused and turned to his astromech droid. "Artoo, I need you to stay here with the ship. Besides, there's no way you're going to fit in there," Anakin then gestured with his eyes.

Artoo replied in a series of sulky tones, but acquiesced to the Jedi Knight's instructions.

Anakin laughed slightly, Artoo was as loyal as they come, to a fault almost. Anakin reached into his side pouch and pulled out his comlink before tossing it gently through the air.

Artoo quickly caught it with the aid of his servo arm.

"That's my comlink, keep an open ear out in case we need you, all right?"

The astromech droid answered in a series of bright tones.

On the bridge of the dreadnaught Malkoth was alerted to the infiltration of the three Jedi Knights.

"Milord! They've crawled up into the ventilation system!" The operations officer said frantically.

Malkoth sat back in his chair and stroked his chair, his lips slowly moving into a deliberate smile as he calculated his next move. "Ah, that's good, now we can trap them. Flood their section with Themerol gas!"

"But-but Milord, that may put some of our men at risk!" The operations officer stammered.

Malkoth slammed his fist down against the armrest of his chair. "I gave you an order! I want those Jedi to drown in their own blood! Now release the gas!"

Inside the ventilation shaft, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were making their way towards the bridge. Obi-Wan was leading the way and paused when they came to an intersection. After a beat, he headed to his left, with Anakin and Ahsoka in tow.

"Face it, you're lost Master," Anakin retorted.

"I am not lost my former apprentice, this is the most direct route to the bridge. Trust me!"

"Famous last words?" Ahsoka asked.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound as a green gas began to fill the ventilation ducts.

Anakin stopped. "You weren't kidding."

Obi-Wan spoke over his shoulder. "That's Thermerol gas, we need to get out of here now!"

A quick-thinking Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and began slicing through the bulkhead. "Ugh, rumor has it Emperor Palpatine uses this stuff as his cologne."

Ahsoka could not restrain a chuckle at Anakin's attempt at humor.

After he had completed slicing around the bulkhead Anakin knocked the panel free with the pommel of his lightsaber and jumped down. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan followed.

"Where to now?" Ahsoka asked.

"This way," Anakin answered as he began leading the way down the corridor.

Inside the hanger bay R2-D2 moved to take cover. The little droid peered out around a pile of boxes as his optical sensors focused on two approaching Raiders.

"Oh, just look at this mess! Those Jedi have wiped out our surplus of battle droids, and you know you can't get more!" One of them complained.

Suddenly the other one looked over in Artoo's direction and pointed. "Hey, hey, you!" He yelled as he walked over. Artoo did not say anything as he was soon confronted by the pair of Raiders.

"Where did you come from you little astro droid, huh?" The first Raider said as he kicked the droid.

Artoo emitted a series of angry tones as he opened a panel on the top of his dome and extended his newly upgraded taser.

The first Raider looked down in surprise. "Oh, what is that? A little toy? Do your worst!" He challenged.

Artoo beeped before sending surges of high voltage electricity through the Raider's body. It only took a few seconds before he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

The second Raider gasped, realizing he was dealing with no ordinary astromech droid, he readied his blaster. But before he could get a shot off, Artoo quickly sprung his taser from its housing, the two metal prongs sank into the Raider's chest and electrocuted him. After several seconds, he joined his comrade on the floor.

Afterwards, Artoo retracted his taser back into his dome and spoke with a series of satisfied whistles.

"Artoo! Artoo! We need your help!" Anakin's voice called out over the comlink. "Artoo, can you open blast door number 21 Alpha?"

With great speed, the astromech droid interfaced with the computer terminal and twisted his datajack around, trying to locate the correct blast door.

As the trio of Jedi waited, little did they know their location had been ascertained on the bridge of the dreadnaught. The operations officer turned to Malkoth. "Milord! The Jedi have fled the ventilation shaft and are now outside blast door 21 Alpha."

The situation could have gone more perfectly for Malkoth. Even though the 3 Jedi had managed to evade the Thermerol gas, he had successfully routed them into one of his boobytraps. "Let's drop the floor out from underneath them!"

"Did you hear me Artoo? Please open blast door 21 Alpha," Anakin repeated into his comlink.

Obi-Wan smirked. He felt it was his turn to be the comedian. "Well perhaps Artoo-" he began, but before Obi-Wan could finish, the floor panel Anakin and Ahsoka were standing on opened itself and the two Jedi fell to the bowls of the ship. Obi-Wan, who was standing against the blast door had just narrowly escaped being swallowed by the trap.

Artoo had finally worked his magic as the blast door whirred open. Obi-Wan turned around, only to be greeted by more than a dozen blaster rifles being pointed at his face by the Visage Raiders. "Hands up Jedi!" One of them ordered.

With too many of them to take on alone, the Jedi Master sighed and held his hands up. _Crack a few miswire jokes, and I've never lived it down._

Anakin and Ahsoka landed with a loud splash into a pool of rapidly moving liquid. Anakin recognized it right away as being engine fuel. "Not good, we're now getting soaked in jet fuel! Careful with your lightsabers!"

"Got it! Ugh, where do you think this current is going to take us?" Ahsoka asked forebodingly.

"Unless we figure a way out of here, we're going to end up barbequed by the ship's engines," Anakin prophesized in his usual sarcastic wit.

"In that case," Ahsoka said while extending her hand and Force-pulled herself over to an access panel. With one powerful thrust, she kicked it open with her boot and slipped through before peering her head back out. "Coming, Skyguy?"

Anakin concentrated and channeled his energy through the Force, willing himself over to the access panel where Ahsoka was lying in wait. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through.

"Okay, where to?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin discarded his robe.

"Well, we should head up, the bridge is 5 or 6 decks above us. Obi-Wan has either made it to the bridge, or he's fallen into a trap and been captured. If it's the latter they won't kill him, he's more valuable to the Raiders as a bargaining chip," Anakin reasoned as he began removing his tunic.

Ahsoka took notice. "What are you doing?"

"Our clothes are soaked in jet fuel; our lightsabers could torch them. It's a good thing you don't wear very much," Anakin observed.

Ahsoka looked down at herself, she was wearing a sleeveless pullover top that fell to her mid-thigh, and form fitting pants with boots. "Would you prefer I wear less?" She teased while crossing her arms.

Anakin snickered as he shook his head and discarded his inner tunic. Although he had taken notice Ahsoka had blossomed into a rather attractive Togruta woman in her adulthood. It was however, merely an observation. He then secured his leather equipment belt to his pants and unclipped his lightsaber.

His former Padawan whistled. "Wow, what a bod!" She stated with a wink.

"Hey, this bod is all Padmé's," Anakin said, declaring himself off-limits. "Come on, let's make way for the bridge!"

As the pair began to head off they were stopped when they heard the door opening behind them. It was a group of six Raiders, their blasters at the ready. "Freeze, Jedi!" The lead Raider ordered. Anakin observed they had stopped on top of his discarded clothes. Although he and Ahsoka could easily take them down in combat, the Jedi Knight had a different idea. He raised his hand to stop his former Padawan.

"Throw down your lightsabers!" The front most Raider shouted.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka and nodded. She gave him a bewildered look in response. "Trust you?" She whispered.

"Famous last words?" Anakin whispered back with a smile. He then tossed his lightsaber onto the pile of fuel soaked clothes.

When Ahsoka saw Anakin's lightsaber land on the pile of fuel soaked clothes she knew instantly what her former master had in mind. Just when she thought she had seen everything from Anakin Skywalker, he still managed to surprise her.

"And now, you're going to die!" The Raider declared as he took aim with his blaster.

Anakin looked down the barrel of the Raiders' blaster rifle resolutely. "I don't think so." And with a flick of his hand, Anakin's lightsaber activated. It's blue plasma blade igniting the fuel soaked clothes beneath it. Hot flames sprang forth and engulfed the six Raiders. As they burned, Anakin called his lightsaber back to him. "Come on, let's go!" He shouted as he and Ahsoka ran past the corridor.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, now a shackled prisoner of the Visage Raiders was being lead to the bridge by his captors. As he approached the large double doors that lead to the command center of the _Providence_ -Class Dreadnaught he was half expecting to see General Grievous on the other side. Instead he was greeting by a burly male Togruta who went by the name "Malkoth", and he was the leader of the Visage Raiders.

"Ah! Look who it is! 'The Negotiator' himself, General Kenobi! It's a pity our paths didn't cross during the Clone Wars!" Malkoth greeted as she stood up from his chair.

Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow. "Am I supposed to have heard of you before?"

Malkoth raised his hand in a dismissive manner as he stepped away from the Jedi Master and walked up to the large viewing window at the edge of the bridge. "I was actually an arms dealer during the Clone Wars. I sold weapons to both sides. After the war was over I happened across this derelict ship. Me, and my compatriots were able to reactivate the vessel, and reprogram the droids left on board. Since then we've been roaming the galaxy, plundering and ravaging wherever we could. And you're just in time to witness the destruction of your little toy ship."

Malkoth then turned to his tactical officer. "Fire all batteries!"

The _Liberator_ shuddered under the impact of the dreadnaught's weapons fire. Captain Deens was nearly thrown to the ground before balancing himself by grabbing the edge of the wall where he was standing.

"Shields down to 10%!" The tactical officer cried out.

Deens marched over to Lieutenant Asol Revenscar and leaned over the console. "We're through playing games with these bastards. I'm going to shove something special down their throats. Target their engines and primary reactors. Set a collision course."

Asol turned and gave her Captain a rather suggestive look. His daring bravado was speaking her language and it turned her on. _So masterful._ She thought as she maneuvered the controls and set the _Liberator_ for a head-on course to collide with the Raiders' dreadnaught.

Malkoth was standing like a stone statue behind the vast viewing window on the bridge of his ship as he watched the _Liberator_ grow larger and larger. When it suddenly dawned on him that the Alliance flagship was going to hit him head-on. He turned to Obi-Wan.

"He wouldn't!" Malkoth choked.

"Yes, he would," Obi-Wan replied flatly. He knew Captain Deens well enough that he wasn't beyond sacrificing his ship for the greater the good. But his feelings told him that would not be the case here.

Malkoth's heart began to race as he pointed to his helmsman. "Evade! Evade!" He yelled. But it was too late: The _Liberator_ bore down upon them, but at the last second the cruiser broke and fired its lasers and proton torpedoes; scoring direct hits against the dreadnaught's engines and primary power reactors.

"Milord, our reactors have been hit! They're in overload!" The operations officer urgently said.

Malkoth was knocked to the ground as a panel from the bulkhead above him gave way and struck his head. A shirtless Anakin Skywalker, followed by Ahsoka Tano dropped onto the bridge, their lightsabers at the ready, with Anakin pointing his at Malkoth's chest. "This is the part where you surrender," Anakin stated with confidence only a Jedi Knight could.

The leader of the Visage Raiders swallowed hard as he stared down the humming guardian blue Jedi blade.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker just witnessed one of the most stunning maneuvers she had ever seen. In an intergalactic game of chicken, the _Liberator_ came within meters of the _Providence_ -Class Dreadnaught's hull before twisting away and striking at the heart of the large capital ship with its weapons. And Captain Deens seemed to have dealt a critical blow, as the aft drive section of the dreadnaught was burning in space.

Jané, who was now back at the communications console turned to the Alliance leader. "Padmé, we're receiving a transmission from the dreadnaught, it's Anakin!" She said excitedly.

Padmé's heart skipped a beat. "Put him through!"

Shortly thereafter Padmé could see a holoprojection of the main bridge of the Raiders' dreadnaught. Obi-Wan and Ashoka stood on either side of a very defeated looking Malkoth, but most stunning of all was the sight of a bear chested Anakin. Padmé took notice and her cheeks flushed a bright red momentarily.

Queen Apailana turned around from her seat and quickly moved the IDSS interface away from her eye as she caught sight of the shirtless Anakin.

"Milady, the Visage Raiders would like to negotiate a ceasefire, it may have something to do with the fact we have 5 minutes until a self-destruct," Anakin put simply.

Padmé smiled triumphantly. The Alliance had won this battle.

After quickly taking Malkoth and his surviving Raiders into custody, the _Liberator, Lasaal,_ and the Queen's Yacht moved to a safe distance with only mere seconds to spare before Malkoth's _Providence_ -Class Dreadnaught's power reactors reached critical and exploded; taking the entire ship along with them.

A short time later Padmé transferred over to the _Liberator_. She was about to receive Hierarch Armul Nagafel, the leader of the Udmaali people. Padmé's delegation included Queen Apailana and her handmaidens, the freshly recovered Senator Jamillia, Captain Deens, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. Sabé had elected to stay behind on the Queen's yacht and look after the twins.

Padmé had felt guilty. She wanted Sabé to be a part of this meeting, however someone needed to look after Luke and Leia, at least until they were old enough to sit still. Ever since the death of Morté, Sabé had stepped in and volunteered without hesitation to be Padmé and Anakin's almost fulltime babysitter. Padmé had hoped once her children were a little older, they too could be witnesses to these meetings, especially if either one of them wanted to follow in their mother's diplomatic footsteps.

Anakin had changed into an Alliance Naval uniform, as he did not have an extra set of Jedi attire aboard the Queen's yacht. The uniform consisted of dark blue breeches with gold piping on the side, black leather boots, and a fitted reddish-brown high collar double breasted tunic with matching plain shoulder boards. Anakin's brown leather Jedi equipment belt adorned the waist of his tunic. The uniform was certainly a change for the Jedi Knight; he felt it was a bit restrictive, and he missed the relaxed feeling of his Jedi clothing. However, it would have to do until he could get a new set of Jedi regalia made.

Queen Apailana had been kind enough to loan Padmé one of her white formal gowns for the meeting, although Padmé wore it without the Royal tabard. One of the first things she was going to do once she set down on the world of Nelandar was purchase some new clothes, as she had to leave most of her wardrobe behind on Naboo. Although clothing could be manufactured on the _Liberator_ , resources were limited.

Armul Nagafel's shuttle approached and set down gently inside the hanger bay. The gullwing hatch opened and the boarding ramp engaged. It wasn't long before Nagafel began disembarking. He slowly walked up to Padmé and bowed. The Alliance leader returned his greeting. She studied him for a moment. Nagafel stood quite a bit taller than her, he was just under Anakin's height. The Udmaali were a near human species, with elongated bald heads, light green skin, and ridged noses.

"Greetings Hierarch, and welcome aboard! I'm Padmé Amidala Skywalker, leader of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I'd like to introduce you to our delegation; Queen Apailana of Naboo," Padmé introduced while gesturing with her hand. Apailana stepped forward and Nagafel bowed his head. Padmé then continued. "Senator Nadé Jamillia of Naboo, Captain Gaius Deens, commanding officer of the _Liberator_ which serves as our flagship. My husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. And Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano."

Nagafel took another bow before turning his attention to Padmé. "Greetings! I am Hierarch Armul Nagafel. Milady Skywalker, on behalf of the Udmaali people, please accept our lasting gratitude. Our refugee ship is all that remains of our once proud civilization. You see, our star went supernova and our homeworld was destroyed. We created a large worldship named the _Lasaal,_ in the hopes of saving as many of our people as we could and preserving our civilization. Our worldship however is ill equipped to fight, and when we happened upon the Visage Raiders, they attacked us. Bless you and the Alliance that you came along. Our ship has sustained some damage, and some of our people have been hurt, but we'll survive, thanks to you."

Padmé squared her shoulders. "You are more than welcome Hierarch, that is what we do. We would also like to offer you food and medical supplies to help."

"What do you expect in return Milady Skywalker?"

Padmé shook her head in response. "Nothing, compliments of the Alliance."

Nagafel looked as if he were about to cry. "Oh, may the Gods bless you Padmé Amidala Skywalker! No one has shown us such kindness and generosity in a long, long time… I feel compelled to help you. Our people believe in the virtue of 'Chanso', you could call it good karma. Can we travel with your Alliance while we search for a new home? We are aware of your struggle against the Galactic Empire, and while we travel with you we are more than willing to contribute back to you. Our people are master linguists. If you're having trouble translating anything, spoken languages, written languages, computational algorithms, it's all the same to us."

Padmé blinked a few times, astonished by this unexpected proposal. She thought it best to lay out the ground rules first. "The Alliance is based on mutual cooperation. The idea that the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. We are working to restore democracy and freedom to the galaxy. No murdering, no plundering, and no giving up. Those are our values. Hierarch, if you share these values then we welcome you into the Alliance family."

"Then we share mutual ideals Milady Skywalker, and thank you!"

Anakin looked on at his wife with sincere admiration and warm love. She was the only politician in the galaxy he admired. He had absolutely despised the corruption that permeated throughout the Galactic Senate in what was increasingly being referred to as the 'Old Republic'. But he always saw Padmé as the untouchable, incorruptible politician. The stalwart steward of the people. And right now, her diplomatic grace was on full display. Padmé had beauty, grace, poise, wisdom, and courage. She was the galaxy's guardian Angel. And he would always be there by her side, protecting her; protecting the galaxy from the scourge of the universe. This was Padmé Amidala, his wife, the mother of his children, and his soul would always love her. He watched as she turned to the _Liberator's_ commanding officer.

"On behalf of the Alliance, welcome to the family, Hierarch! Captain Deens here will see to your needs and make sure food and medical supplies are delivered to the _Lasaal._ Afterwards, I invite you to join us with a rendezvous to one of our fleets."

"We most graciously accept your generous invitation Milady Skywalker. Once more, may the Gods bless and smile upon you!" Nagafel's voice was almost breathless as he now struggled to contain his tears of elation.

Deens snapped his heels together and stood at attention. "Hierarch, if you please?"

Hierarch Nagafel bowed once more to Padmé and her delegation before heading off with Captain Deens.

After Padmé had finished, Anakin walked over this wife and slipped his strong arms around her slender waist and drew her against him. She looked up and stared into his blue eyes. Her gaze was adoring and compassionate. He was the man for her, the only one for her. From him she learned how important it was never to give up, to always keep fighting for what you loved. He was steadfast, resolute, and determined. He was a man who always got what he wanted when he chased after it, her wedding ring could attest to that. He had been and always would be a source of strength for her. He turned hopelessness into hope. Whenever she stumbled, she could invariably count on him and his love to pick her up. he was the Chosen One, destined to bring balance to the Force. He called her an Angel, and she would always stand by his side, shining light into the darker tapestries of his soul, because that's what Angels do. This was Anakin Skywalker, her husband, the father of her children, and her heart would always love him.


	33. Chapter 33

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Time is a companion that goes with us on the journey, reminds us to cherish every moment, because it will never come again."

Chapter XXXIII

Ruvino Andrierrie sat cross legged on his bed with his eyes closed. He was in a meditative state, and engaged in using the Force to stack books on top of one another on the floor in front of him. His master, Barriss Offee stood alongside him, watching and supervising him.

"Feel the Force flow within you, yes, a Jedi is calm and in control of himself. He is completely aware of his surroundings. When we train in the Force, we are working towards a change in our element. The Force for all intents and purposes is much like water. As lifeforms, we are constantly surrounded by water… The water in the ocean, the water in the ground beneath our feet, and the moisture in the air. And yet when we think of 'being in the water', we think of being in the ocean, or the lake, or a pool. The sort of which we picture when we think of water. This is much the same way as we view the Force. The Force surrounds us, and flows through us. And yet we generally notice the Force when we are making a direct effort to study and understand it. The majority of people are like plants in water. They in the water, and of the water, but have little knowledge of how to move through the water, or use the water to their best advantage. Then many of the Force are like an Olympic swimmer. They have mastered the ability to use the water to their best advantage, but are not truly cognizant of their connection to it, and it is not their natural element anymore, because the focus is not in being with the Force, but simply using it. Just as a swimmer must come up for air, the water is not the swimmer's natural element. The most powerful of the Jedi are those that take characteristics of both the plant and the swimmer. They are able to remain immersed in the Force fully, and are content with just being in and of the Force. By this, they show that they are like a plant in water, and yet the most powerful Jedi also take on the part of the swimmer, being able to move through the Force and use its power. By doing this, the Jedi achieves both characteristics – of the plant and the swimmer, and becomes a fish in water. Native in its element, and completely one with its surroundings. It is like the fish that a Jedi must strive to be. Because if a Jedi becomes to the Force like a fish is to water, then the Jedi has accomplished a very great feat indeed," Barriss lectured to her Padawan, Ruvino as he continued his book stacking exercise.

Ruvino flinched his head slightly and his lower jaw began to tremble as he appeared to struggle with his concentration. By now the stack of books was getting rather high and extended ¾ the length of the ceiling. Barriss crossed her arms as she witnessed the bookstack begin to teeter. Ruvino extended his hand and attempted to save the stack, but try as he might everything began tumbling down.

The Jedi Padawan opened his eyes and let out an exasperated cry before observing the mess of books on the floor.

Barriss looked over at her pupil and raised an eyebrow. "Next time try stacking the heavier books on the bottom first, and stack the lighter, smaller books towards the top."

Ruvino slowly nodded before staring up at his mentor. "So, the Force is like a vast ocean, and I should strive to be a fish within it?"

"Yes, and remember a Jedi's greatest ally is the Force. A Jedi's use and control of the Force is a hard-won skill, and complex achievement. The Force is an ever changing and powerful energy field, which is nurtured by all living things; It surrounds and penetrates the entire universe. Yet the Force does not serve good or evil, for those qualities are associated with sentients. The Force is neutral, it is the user who controls the Force, and makes it serve them," Barriss explained.

Ruvino took a moment to process what he had just heard. He never realized just how deep Jedi philosophy was. But he listened intently to everything his master told him. "But there are two aspects of the Force, light and dark correct?"

Barriss pondered her response for a moment. "Yes, as I said just now the Force is neutral, it's what the user does with it that makes it light or dark. I… Have used both."

Ruvino looked up at his master with inquisitive eyes. "And the Dark Side?"

Barriss gave her Padawan a very serious no-nonsense glance. "Will consume you if you ever delve into it. It's powers… Anger, fear, aggression, they are easy to give into because they are our more basic emotions. But the Dark Side is a trap, one I fell into. When I would immerse myself in the Dark Side, it felt like I was high on a narcotic. It changed me Ruvino, made me into something ugly. And I did many dark deeds. I hunted down Jedi, my former brethren and murdered them. I conspired with Darth Sidious; Emperor Palpatine to overthrow the Republic and reform it into the Empire. I partook in the imprisonment and murder of innocent civilians… And I led the invasion of Naboo. It wasn't until I… Died briefly and had an out of body experience did I see the errors of my ways, and the high price I paid for being a practitioner of the Dark Side cost me: My life, my friends, everything I ever loved and cared about. Contrary to what the Emperor would teach you, the Dark Side is a prison, one that binds you, not liberates you."

Ruvino looked down momentarily.

"Look at me Ruvino!" Barriss said with a firm voice. Her Padawan then met eye contact with her. "Look at my face, my red contact lenses, my clothes… They are all a prison, one I cannot fully escape from. Don't you ever make the mistake I made."

Barriss spoke to him like a stern mother lecturing her child. Ruvino's eyes moved left and right in contemplation. "How will I know the difference between the light and dark?"

"You will know the difference when you are calm and at peace with yourself. A Jedi Knight uses the Force for protection and in defense, never in an aggressive way."

"What if I encounter someone killing another and I kill that person to make them stop?"

"Then that would be an act of defense. But… You should only take life when there is no other option…" Barriss' voice was laced with regret as memories of the Clone Wars and her life as a Sith flashed through her mind. The Clone Wars had tested the Jedi Order, and Barriss felt the war brought out the worst in them. Many a Jedi fell prey to the lesser angels of their being during the war, herself included.

Ruvino observed his master, her eyes seemed to be staring ahead at nothing. It was almost as if she were in a trance. But a careful observer would have noticed it was the stare of a veteran who had post-traumatic stress syndrome.

Ruvino began to grow concerned as he watched his mentor. "Master Offee? Master?!" he called out before grabbing hold of her hand.

His voice and touch acted like an anchor pulling Barriss out of her trance. She jumped suddenly in surprise, but quickly managed to collect herself. "I'm sorry Ruvino, I was just recalling some… Intense memories of the past."

"It's all right… It must be pretty deep," the young man commented. Sensing her troubled thoughts, Ruvino felt it best to get his mentor's mind focused on something else. "Master, I am curious, how did you heal my mother's leg? Can I do something similar?"

"With training, a Jedi can manipulate the Force to channel healing energies. I'll demonstrate," Barriss said before removing her boots and positioning herself cross legged on the bed in front of her Padawan. She closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her. By channeling her energy through her arms and out her fingertips she created a steadily growing concentrated sphere of energy that emitted a soft blue glow.

Ruvino watched, completely mesmerized by the sight in front of him. "Wow…" He whispered.

"Touch it," Barriss prompted.

Her Padawan complied and placed his right hand inside the sphere. Ruvino was almost unprepared for the warm and pleasant sensations that flowed from his hand and up his arm. "It feels… So, wonderful!" He exclaimed.

The sphere began to vanish and within a few seconds it was gone. Barriss opened her eyes. "That was concentrated healing energy. It can be used to heal a variety of injuries, even some that would be mortal. Although all Jedi receive basic healing training that can be used for first aid, we only have a few select specialized healers who can perform advanced restorative techniques. I was a Jedi who elected to further develop my healing skills. I learned from Vokara Che, the Jedi Order's Chief Healer. Back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, we had special healing crystals that would amplify our abilities," Barriss explained with pride in her voice.

Ruvino blinked, he wanted to learn all the secrets of the Jedi. For within those secrets surely lie the key to saving his sister. "You must teach me this skill Master Offee!"

Barriss smiled. "In due time, my Padawan. Now it's time to show you the weapon of a Jedi Knight," she said as she unclipped her lightsaber and adjusted it to low power. She pressed her thumb down on the activation button and a crimson blade hissed out. "This is a lightsaber, it is the primary weapon of not only the Jedi, but also the Sith… As you can see my blade glows red, which is the Sith color… Regrettably, because I am still pretending to be a Sith, I cannot change the color. It is special kyber crystals that form the lightsaber's plasma blade, and their color."

Barriss moved to hand the weapon to her apprentice. "Remember Ruvino, possessing a lightsaber within the Empire is an offense punishable by death. Aside from the Emperor, I am the only individual allowed to legally possess one. Now, do you still want to hold it?"

"Yes," came Ruvino's determined reply before gripping the weapon in his hand. He held it up in front of his face and stared into the humming crimson plasma blade. He could feel its power, and he felt invincible as he held it. And now the Empire would not stand in his way of rescuing Mirala. _They don't stand a chance._ Ruvino grinned.

"The lightsaber is not a possession, but rather an extension of your being. It is an expression of your identity," Barriss stated to her apprentice.

Ruvino deactivated the blade and handed it back to his mentor. "It's beautiful."

"I will teach you how to craft your own lightsaber later. It is a tradition and proud skill of each Jedi. No two lightsabers are ever alike, and the crafted hilts reflect the soul of its wielder," Barriss said as she adjusted her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt. "All right, I want you to work on a meditation exercise now. It's important for a Jedi to be aware of his or her feelings at all times."

Ruvino complied and rested the back of his hands on either knee before closing his eyes.

Barriss' voice then grew soft. "Now… Calm your breathing, breathe in through the nose, and out through the mouth. Look inside yourself… Tell me what you see."

Ruvino's eyes twitched from under his closed eyelids. "I'm standing in the Grand Hall of the Royal palace… Everything is dark, gloomy. Wait… I see her."

"Mirala?"

"Yes… She's calling to me. She's in pain… Suffering." Inside his meditative vision, Ruvino began to walk towards the sound of her voice. She was calling to him from the throne room. He entered through the large double doors and saw Mirala imprisoned from within a ray shield.

" _Please! Help me Ruvino!"_ Mirala beseeched.

Ruvino ran up to her. His sister placed her hands up against the ray shield in a futile attempt to touch her brother.

" _Mirala!"_ He shouted. As Ruvino looked helplessly at his sister he felt something behind him. Something else was calling to him.

Barriss could sense it also as she sat on the bed in front of Ruvino and watched him. She reached out into the vast ocean of the Force and she could feel it… Something dark emanating from her Padawan. It was inert now, but it seemed to be lying in wait.

Ruvino could see now a large black pit that had opened in the throne room floor. The ominous abyss beckoned to him. He fell to the floor and found himself being pulled closer towards it by an invisible, overpowering force that he was helpless to struggle against.

" _Ruvino! You have to fight!"_ Mirala shouted from within her prison.

Ruvino looked up at his sister one last time just before he fell into the abyss. _"Mirala!"_ He screamed as his world went dark.

"Ruvino! Ruvino!" Barriss shouted as she shook her Padawan on the shoulders.

The young man snapped his eyes open and jolted. "Wha!?" He breathed as he looked around the room.

"It's all right! You're back here with me," Barriss affirmed as she gently released the startled Ruvino.

"What happened?"

"In your meditative trance, you felt the calling of the Dark Side…" She said with trepidation.

Ruvino paused as he recollected the experience. "The black pit… I saw a black pit appear in the throne room, I was powerless to resist. I fell into it. I'm… I'm afraid Master Offee."

Barriss studied her Padawan's dark brown eyes and saw fear behind them, but more worry some, she could feel the potential for the Dark Side within him... "You mustn't give into that fear Ruvino. Whenever you feel the pull of the Dark Side, just remember it was the Dark Side that turned your sister into what she is now; a slave.

Ruvino nodded in agreement. "I understand Master Offee."

"Do you understand? Because I served the Emperor for three years. His appearance is not only ugly, but his soul is devoid of anything but a grasping lust to destroy you. And if he could just strangle some innocence out of something, even if it was metaphorically wrapping his hands around that innocence and squeezing the life out of it, then for a glimpse he has felt as if he had conquered death by pulling something down. That's what I have learned from him during my time spent with the Emperor. That is who he is Ruvino." Barriss spoke with a deadly earnestness in her voice.

As Barriss explained to her Padawan the truths about the Emperor, Ruvino could feel goosebumps throughout his arms as a fearful shudder ran up his spine. "I'm afraid."

"You should be. Don't underestimate his power either… Or you'll go down the path I mistakenly did."

"I won't Master!" Her Padawan pledged.

Barriss' comlink then beeped. "This is Lady Nadara," she answered.

"Milady, it's Bibs, it's been an hour, are you all right?"

 _One hour?!_ "Yes, I'm all right. I lost track of time, where are you at?"

"We're at the Russo Diner."

"Ask-ask if she wants some coffee!" Lovell, one of her other bodyguards whispered teasingly to Bibs.

"Shut it!" Bibs whispered back.

Barriss rolled her eyes, she had heard that pun more times than she could count. "Wait for me there, I'll be on over in a few minutes, out."

Barriss then placed her comlink inside its pouch and began putting her boots back on. As she did Ruvino noticed she had little diamond shaped pattern tattoos on the top of her feet, just like on her face and the back of her hands. He rather liked them and thought they decorated her nicely.

"Master Offee?" He called.

"Hmm?" Barriss said as she continued putting on her boots.

"Can you tell me about your tattoos?"

Barriss paused, this was not a question she was expecting. "Well, I'm a Mirialan, my species are known for their strong spiritual connection to nature. Shortly after we're born we're given tattoos on our bodies that are said to amplify our connection to the Force."

"And do they?"

Barriss chuckled. "No, if that were the case, then all my people would be Force sensitive. But alas, only a few of us are born Force sensitive. Although before the Jedi came we already had a primitive understanding of the Force. Most of my people have heightened empathic senses, even those who aren't Force sensitive… Which means you need to be mindful of your thoughts my young Padawan and get them out of the gutter."

Ruvino went wide eyed as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She had felt his less than pure thoughts that had entered his mind.

 _Hormonal driven young man._ Barriss thought with a smirk while standing up. As she moved to leave she stopped just in front of his bedroom door and spoke over her shoulder. "Do you know where the Vulenta Meadow is?"

Ruvino perked up. "It's in the center of the Lastala Forest, about a kilometer from the Royal palace."

"Mmhmm, meet me there tonight at midnight for your first lightsaber instruction, don't be late."

The sun was just beginning to set over the city of Theed. The few puffy clouds that hovered above the city skyline were now basked in a bright orange and pink glow, a perfect reflection of the serenity of the city below.

On the city streets, next to a calm riverbank the Royal handmaiden Mora was pushing a small hovercart and walking back to the Royal palace. As she walked Mora admired the view, the setting sun was reflecting off the windows of the lovely classical buildings that lined the city streets along the riverbank. And despite the patrols of Imperial stormtroopers, some semblance of normalcy was returning to life in the city: Children were playing, merchants were selling goods, she even caught sight of a couple kissing. Mora took in a long deep breath and relished in the feeling of the crisp, humid early evening air filling her lungs. This was Theed, and it was her beloved home. No matter how bad things got, she would never leave. It was here she would make her stand to live or die.

The handmaiden had been sent on an errand by Permé; who had managed to persuade Queen Servana to let her. Dolamé had volunteered to accompany her, but Permé wanting to torture Mora said she would have to go alone. In truth Mora did not mind, she loved walking the city streets.

Inside the cart she was pushing lay the newest batch of handmaiden uniforms and Queen Servana's new Royal gown. They were made courtesy of the tailor who was in the employ of the Royal court. Mora dreaded what the outfits were going to look like, as each of them was designed by none other than Permé herself.

Mora hated the strapless gown she was forced to wear during her service. It wasn't that she disliked the style, she just felt it was not appropriate full-time handmaiden attire. At least she could cover up with the cloak she wore. And right now, she wore it down with the hood up over her face.

Mora recalled learning about the corrupt Queen Loriana in school, and she fretted that Permé might someday diabolically begin to prostitute out the other handmaidens just as Loriana did. She wouldn't put it past Permé for a second to stoop to such a level. _Permé has no scruples._

Fortunately, Permé was not Queen. But Mora perished the thought she would one day be able to influence Servana in some wicked way. Her thoughts then passed to Servana's brother; Ruvino, whom Barriss Offee briefly mentioned to her earlier. If it was true, and Barriss was teaching him to be a Jedi, then she hoped he would come and rescue his sister soon.

Suddenly a child bumped into the contemplative handmaiden. "Oh!" Mora shouted.

"I'm sorry!" The young boy who appeared to be about 9-years-old said as he gazed up.

Mora looked at the boy and smiled from behind the hood of her cloak. "It's okay."

"Are you a handmaiden?" The boy asked taking note of her clothing.

"Yes, yes I am."

"My parents say Servana isn't a real Queen."

Mora sighed. She silently concurred with that sentiment. But what was she going to do? What could she do? Tell the young child the terrible truth? That Servana had been brainwashed or mind-controlled? "Why do your parents say that?" Mora asked, trying to probe around.

"Because she wasn't elected, Palpatine appointed her."

The handmaiden nodded in agreement. "That's true… He did."

"And she looks so strange! Like she's sleepwalking or something."

At the boy's statement Mora's heart began to break. "Her Highness… Isn't herself these days."

The boy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mora did not know if she could bring herself to tell the entire truth to the boy, and if he told his parents what would happen then? Mora thought it best to keep it simple. "Her Highness is sick… So, she isn't acting like herself. Her illness is making her a bad person. If she gets better she'll become a good person again."

The young boy gave Mora a sympathetic look. "Oh, I hope she feels better then! I have to go now, it's getting late!" The young boy began to run away but stopped and spun around. "Goodbye handmaiden!" He shouted and waved to Mora who smiled and waved back before he sprinted away.

Mora looked up at the setting sky. _I hope she feels better too._ She then turned and resumed pushing the hovercart through the city.

After a what seemed to be a 10-minute trek, she had arrived at the palace gates and was promptly let in by the stormtrooper guards. "Hello!?" Mora's voice echoed throughout the Grand Hall as she entered the palace.

Permé stepped through the throne room doors and approached. "Ah, there you are, took you long enough!" She said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry, it took longer than expected to push this thing back here."

Permé then opened the cart and rummaged through its contents. "Nevermind that," she then pulled out a box labeled 'Mora' and handed it to her. "Here, this one's yours, I want you to go change and come back down here so you can help the Queen into her new outfit."

Gripping the box in both hands, Mora let out an exasperated sigh and journeyed to her chambers. She grumbled something unintelligible about Permé before setting the box down on her small bed and removed the new uniform lying in wait. With gentle hands she unfolded the fabric and examined the ensemble.

The gown was an A-line style that was as black as sackcloth, full length, off-the-shoulder with long sleeves. The entire sleeves and upper body portion were decorated with lace. Perhaps its most striking feature was the corset, which had motifs of silver and black roses throughout. The skirt featured lace trim on the bottom with an accent of silver just above it.

As Mora eyed the piece she was pleasantly surprised. She was fully expecting a dreadful, distasteful looking thing. But this one did not look too bad to her.

 _I look at you and think 'I want to wear you'._

After Mora finished changing into her new regalia she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hmm…" _This feels more like an evening gown than a proper handmaiden one._ She ruminated. Nevertheless, she preferred the newer outfit to her previous one.

Satisfied with her appearance, Mora grabbed her cloak and clipped it around her neck before exiting her room and was greeting downstairs where Permé was waiting. "All changed I see. Good. Now go help Dolamé dress the Queen in her new outfit. They're waiting in the Royal bed chambers."

Mora bowed obediently. "Yes, Permé." The handmaiden made her way to the Royal bed chambers, she knocked softly against the polished oak wood door.

"Who is it?" Dolamé asked from behind the door.

"It's Mora."

"Come in."

Mora opened the large oak wood door and closed it behind her. Queen Servana was sitting on her bed with her hands folded in her lap. Her new Royal outfit was lying out all nice and neat on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you help her Highness while I look for a pair of shoes," Dolamé said while gesturing with her hand towards Servana.

"Your Highness? If you would kindly step over here?" Mora requested softly.

Without purpose, Servana stood up and walked over to the center of the room. Mora moved in behind and began undressing her. The entire time Servana stood staring blankly ahead, her eyes did not blink once, nor did she utter so much as a word. Mora was greatly unsettled by her lifeless demeanor. If it wasn't obvious before that Palpatine had literally drained the life out of her, it was now.

 _Emperor Palpatine, corruptor of souls…_ Mora thought before she instructed Servana to step out of her gown which was now lying at her feet.

Servana complied and Mora picked up the clothing now lying under her feet. The handmaiden stared at the Queen momentarily and her eyes noticed just how pale Servana's complexion was now. She seemed to look ghostlier with each passing day. Servana no longer required having her face painted white anymore. Mora shuddered as she walked to the other side of the Royal closet and hung the Queen's apparel up.

"You find a pair of shoes?" Mora asked Dolamé.

"Not yet, I think some of these are Apailana's…"

"I thought her wardrobe was cleared out?"

"Apparently not all of it."

Then something in the closet corner caught Mora's eye. She walked over and moved away some of Servana's sleep wear and a casual robe. Lying against the wall was a rumpled-up gold colored gown with flower prints throughout. Mora recognized it as the one Mirala wore the day she was transformed into Queen Servana. Mora clutched the fabric tightly in her hands and pressed it against her chest. She closed her eyes and a single grieving tear fell down her cheek.

What Mora held was more than just a piece of cloth, it was a symbol; a symbol of the cheerful, articulate, and energetic maiden who was Mirala Andrierrie. As she held onto the garment Mora feared this was all that remained of Mirala. _No! Don't think that way! Her brother will come and save her!_ She then opened her eyes and carefully folded the gown up and tucked it back in its place against the wall – waiting for the day when Mirala could wear it once more.

The rain was leaden and dense over Galactic City. Standing at the edge of the large viewing window inside his Executive Office was the Galactic Emperor, and Dark Lord of the Sith; Sheev Palpatine, secretly known as Darth Sidious. His amber Sith eyes seemed to glow against the glass window as he gazed out at the Jedi Temple. It remained standing as a symbol of triumph of the Sith over the Jedi.

As he stared at his prized spoil of war, Emperor Palpatine reminisced over that fateful night that changed Galactic history. He recalled three years earlier how Jedi Master Mace Windu in typical arrogant Jedi fashion ushered into his office and declared he, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was under arrest…

He could feel their presence approaching his private chambers. Masters Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto. The final move in the grand plan he had begun from the moment he became a Sith was now about to occur. The Sith Lord who would be Chancellor made sure his audio recording device was functioning, hoping the Jedi would fall into his carefully laid trap. He turned his chair to face them as they entered his office suite.

" _Master Windu, what a most unexpected surprise at this late hour. Greetings! I see you also brought Masters Tiin, Kolar, and Fisto with you. How are you all doing?"_ Palpatine greeted warmly. However, he knew full well what was coming, but he decided to keep the pretense up a little while longer – the Galactic Senate loved theatrics.

" _Drop the pretense Chancellor, we know who you are,_ _what_ _you are,"_ Mace stated.

Palpatine's expression turned to one of confusion. _"Excuse me Master Windu, I'm not sure how to take that. The last time I checked I am the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. The same Republic you and I both serve."_

Mace unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. _"And because of that, it is my solemn duty to inform you that in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor."_

Palpatine feigned shock. _"On what grounds Master Windu? This smacks of treason!"_

" _You're a Sith Lord!"_

Palpatine, knowing his ruse was now over, decided to call the Jedi out as a matter of Republic law. _"Even if I am, there is no law in the Republic Constitution that states being a Sith Lord is illegal."_

" _But raping a Senator is. And we have evidence of that. You miscalculated Chancellor. And your scheme to destroy the Jedi and take over the Republic ends here and now,"_ Mace asserted.

" _Raping a Senator?"_

Mace squinted his eyes and stared coldly at Palpatine. _"Don't play innocent Chancellor. It's over, accept it."_

" _You have accused me of a very heinous crime Master Windu, if you are going to arrest me then I demand to see your arrest warrant. But since you have failed to present one, you are here without any legal pretense. No, I think you're here to arrest me and take control of the Republic for yourselves. That is treason Master Windu!"_

" _We're not here to argue with you!"_ Mace then activated his lightsaber. Tiin, Kolar, and Fisto followed suit. Tiin and Kolar broke ranks and moved towards Palpatine; attempting to block his exit. Their forms casting shadows over the Chancellor.

Palpatine looked at the Jedi Masters with a fiery contempt burning from behind his eyes. _"I see, you've come to murder me!"_

" _Don't try to resist,"_ Mace said as he gripped his amethyst blade.

" _How can I? You've surrounded me with lightsabers!"_ Palpatine made a deliberate calculated turn and gazed at Jedi Master Saesee Tiin. _"Master Tiin… You're a telepath, do you know what I am thinking right now?"_

For just a moment, Tiin hesitated – he dipped his emerald blade slightly. Palpatine took that as his opening; with one quick flick of his wrist he pulled out his lightsaber concealed in his right sleeve, and brought its crimson blade to bear across the Jedi Master's neck – decapitating Tiin in one swift surgical strike. His head bouncing onto Palpatine's desk.

Kolar took a step back and gasped. _"Saesee!"_ He shouted as he readied his azure blade and moved to strike the Sith Lord.

With almost blinding speed, Palpatine parried Kolar's strike and impaled him against his fiery blade of hot plasma.

" _Aah!"_ Kolar screamed in agony while feeling the life draining out from him.

" _The Force welcomes you,"_ Palpatine stated sadistically before kicking the corpse of the Jedi Master off his blade.

The Chancellor then put on the theatrical performance of his career. _"Jedi traitors! Murder! Security – help me!"_ The Sith Lord turned and brought his lightsaber down across the audio recorder in his desk. _"That'll be enough of that for now,"_ he said calmly before turning his attention to Kit Fisto and Mace Windu. Palpatine's features formed into a wide and sinister grin while his lightsaber hummed threateningly in his hands.

Kit Fisto looked absolutely horrified. He moved in alongside Mace Windu and readied himself in a Shii-Cho fighting stance. The two Jedi Masters were all that stood between freedom and the oppression of the Sith returning to the galaxy.

" _If only you knew…"_ Palpatine spoke softly as he stared down the two Jedi Masters, his voice resonating with a contrived satisfaction as he held his crimson blade up in a mocking salute, _"just how long I've been waiting for this. At last, the Jedi are no more."_

" _Not yet, you Sith disease!"_ Mace Windu had just gone full Vaapad on the Dark Lord.

Palpatine approached menacingly, the shadow he cast inside his chambers lengthened, like a sinister Devil reaching out. And that Devil's expression turned to one of unrestrained rage as he immersed himself in all his hatred for the Jedi, letting let the Force guide his blade as he attacked Kit Fisto and Mace Windu.

Only Fisto's mastery of Shii-Cho allowed him to maintain against Palpatine's onslaught, while he was on the defensive Mace moved to attack.

Realizing he was in danger of being moved into a pincer by the two Jedi Masters, the Chancellor quickly rushed for the corridor that led out of his private chambers and into his Executive Office.

Fisto and Mace launched a simultaneous attack on Palpatine, he raised his crimson blade and parried while retreating. Once he had them out in the open he would be able to control the center.

Palpatine neared the end of the corridor and backflipped onto the nearby wall and Force-pushed himself off it – swinging his lightsaber across his body as he landed just past Kit Fisto. The Jedi Master froze before his knees buckled, with his torso sliding off in the opposite direction.

 _Three down, one to go._ Palpatine growled and focused his attention solely on Mace Windu now.

Mace sank himself into Vaapad and fought for his life. Palpatine was fully aware the Jedi Master was fighting for the Republic which he loved dearly, guarding it like the apple of his eye, and this was the fight he wanted to evoke in the Jedi Master. For the Dark Lord knew all too well that if you wanted something in life, you had to either earn it… Or take it. In Palpatine's case he had done the latter to achieve what he wanted in life.

Palpatine knew of Mace Windu's custom crafted Vaapad lightsaber form, and even silently commended him for it. He had quietly hoped one day he could put it to the ultimate test, and here he was fulfilling that wish. As the two of them dueled, Palpatine derived a particular – if not nefarious pleasure from seeing Mace give himself over to the thrill of the fight, the thrill of _winning._

Mace unleashed a torrent of aggressive attacks that put Palpatine on the defensive. There was no Jedi restraint here, Mace Windu was fighting to kill in a 'winner take all' battle.

Sith fire clashed against Vaapad amethyst as their two lightsaber blades hissed and sung their songs against one another, both trying to drown the other out. Mace Windu was pushing Palpatine closer to the large window at the edge of his office, and Palpatine realized that this was quickly moving beyond Vaapad.

The fighting had become effortless now for Mace Windu. And for the first time in a great while Palpatine felt fear; fear that he might lose the greatest battle in his life. But the Dark Lord used that fear to his advantage, he took hold of it, focused it into a cohesive energy that allowed him to parry the Vaapad master's blade; the window next to them shattering as their lightsabers connected with it.

Mace did not flinch as shards of glass were sent flying. He held his lightsaber away and in front of him as he moved to strike. Palpatine reacted quickly; crimson rage met with amethyst shadow. The two of them were common elements, kindred spirits, now locked together in a crackling standoff.

Palpatine's face contorted against the pressure of Mace pushing against his blade. The Dark Lord of the Sith pulled back and quickly parried Mace's lightsaber and kicked him in the chest, while he attempted to right himself, Palpatine surged Force lightning through his left hand; malevolently cackling in pleasure while Mace Windu was knocked against the wall.

" _And now Master Jedi, you will die!"_

As Mace watched Palpatine extend his hand he focused his sharp eye on a large piece of glass not far from him. He called it to him with the Force and summoned all his energy into his hands; charging the piece of glass as if it were a forcefield as another wave of Force lightning surged towards him.

Palpatine did not have time to react as his Force lightning was reflected by the charged shard of glass. He groaned in pain as the blue tendrils of electricity struck his face and melted it like hot wax against a candle's flame.

Mace stood up and reached for his lightsaber with the aid of the Force – willing it to return to his right hand.

By now Palpatine had recovered and gripped his lightsaber in both hands, his face was now grotesquely deformed.

Mace moved to strike first; hoping to catch the Sith Lord off balance. Mace completely gave himself over to Vaapad in a last desperate attempt to destroy the Sith, Palpatine gave himself over to all his rage and hatred in a final bid to seize control over the galaxy. Both men did not give so much as a millimeter over the other.

Palpatine let the Force guide his movements, timing his strikes perfectly. Mace blocked and parried with everything he had. But the Jedi Master made one small mistake; in a single precise arch, the Sith Lord sliced Mace's lightsaber in half. It would seem in the end, Vaapad was not able to overcome Palpatine's complete mastery of the Dark Side.

The Jedi Master's eyes grew wide when he realized his failure was now complete.

In an act of what can only be described as sadistic triumph, the Sith Lord blasted a torrent of Force lighting through his left hand and into his defeated opponent.

" _Power!"_ Palpatine yelled in perverse joy as he electrocuted Mace Windu slowly. _"Unlimited…_ _Power!_ _"_ He added just before flinging Mace like a discarded beverage container out his window and down to the depths of the Coruscant underworld below.

This was the beginning of Sheev Palpatine's greatest triumph. Shortly after dispatching the four Jedi Masters who came to arrest him, Palpatine instituted 'Order 66', which began a systematic purge of the Jedi Order. Clone Troopers who had been programmed to be totally obedient to the Supreme Chancellor, viewed the Jedi as traitors and turned on them. The Jedi were caught off balance and slaughtered.

After implementing Order 66, Palpatine personally took charge of the 501st Legion and led the raid on the Jedi Temple in 'Operation Knightfall'. It was a break from his usual subtlety, however there was no one else who could lead such a delicate operation, an operation that required the surgical precision only a Sith Lord could provide. The Jedi were the cancer of the galaxy, and he was the surgeon who would cut out that cancer and breathe new life into the galaxy.

After arriving inside the Jedi Temple, he quickly dispatched the temple guards, followed by a group of surprised Jedi who were caught off balance to see him. With all his rage and hatred, he effortlessly began striking down any Jedi he encountered. The highlight of the raid came when he entered the Jedi Council chambers and encountered a band of Jedi younglings, the most sinister smile fell upon his face; how he would never forget the look on their horrified faces before he slaughtered them all without mercy, and he derived the most adistic pleasure from slaying the innocence of the Jedi Order.

In the chaos of the battle inside the temple however, Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padmé Amidala had managed to escape; only to become the sharpest of thorns in his side that he just couldn't get rid of.

After his successful raid on the Jedi Temple he had Mas Amedda prepare an edited version of the audio recording of his confrontation with the Jedi. Amedda had made sure it would sound like Palpatine was the victim of a treasonous, murderous attack so to convince the Senate that the Jedi were now enemies of the state.

Back in the present, the Galactic Emperor continued to stare at the Jedi Temple. Smiling as he recalled the proudest moment in his life. A flash of lightning illuminated his scarred and wrinkled features.

In his left hand, he held a small tablet that contained his apprentice's latest report on the situation on Naboo. She had written and informed him the internment camps were beginning to grow overcrowded, and he had just the solution for the problem.

He had recently nationalized all Naboo's assets, that meant their assets were his assets. He deliberately walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. It was time to give his apprentice a call.

As Barriss Offee ascended the marble steps of the Theed Royal Palace her comlink beeped. She pulled it out of her pouch and saw it was flashing red – which indicated it was Sheev Palpatine himself who was contacting her. She quickly excused herself from Bibs and the rest of her bodyguards and scurried to the side before answering.

When she saw the face of her master she put on her most obedient face. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

Palpatine's face remained emotionless. "Lady Nadara, I have read your latest report. And I want you to transfer all the prisoners in the detention centers to the spice mines on the moons of Naboo. We will use them for slave labor."

Barriss did not hesitate, she couldn't afford it with Palpatine. "Are we to inform the Naboo that this will be the punishment for breaking Imperial Law?"

As he mulled over the moment for a moment, Barriss wondered if he still held some small heart for his own people. "No, let us not tell the Naboo. I will leave the administrative details in your capable hands. You and Colonel Braxton can discuss who in the future is to be sent to the mines, and who remains in the detention centers. Just don't let them get overcrowded again. And Nadara, do it quietly. I don't want the transfer of prisoners to the spice mines being announced loudly with trumpets. We want to pacify the Naboo, not incite them to riot."

"It will be done, my Master."

"Excellent, I know you'll get the job done. On a further note, the Office of Imperial Promotion will be sending over new propaganda posters shortly, I would like to see them distributed and hung up around Theed."

Barriss bowed her head in compliance. "I'll see to it my Master."

Palpatine promptly ended his call to his apprentice and Barriss slowly dropped her arm down to her side. She understood what was happening. Not only was the Emperor wanting to punish dissidents, but he was looking for a way to achieve free labor to boost the Imperial economy, and this was his perfect excuse. She would most certainly inform the Rebel Alliance and her Nubian resistance contact, former RSF Colonel Lucas Althrum of this alarming development. For now, she would have to play along with master's plans. But she wrestled with her conscience; how much longer would she continue to be complicit in the Dark Lord of the Sith's schemes? She justified it by telling herself so long as she worked as an agent undermining the Empire from within, then that is how she could be most valuable to the Rebels.

Barriss' thoughts drifted to her new Padawan, Ruvino. Could she instruct him just as well as Luminara instructed her? She was reminded in the end however she failed her Master. Would Ruvino be any different? After all, she could sense the potential of the Dark Side from within him. She slumped her shoulders.

Bibs exchanged glances with the other bodyguards before walking up to his superior. Her body language told him everything he needed to know; her confidence had been shaken. He did not like seeing her this way. All of them had the wool pulled over their eyes by Emperor Palpatine, and now that the wool was removed, the daylight had been blinding at first, but it became refreshing; liberating. All of them together would need to stand by one another if they were to accomplish their mission.

"I know that look," Bibs said softly.

Barriss glanced up and over at him. "And, what is that look?" She asked.

"Milady, I know you feel you may be in over your head here, but you're not alone. We're a family here. I know you're one of the most capable warriors in the galaxy. The only thing that's changed here is the fact our eyes have been opened. You're still the capable warrior you've always been. What are you right now Barriss? You're an agent of truth, working to expose the lies of the man we all so blindly once served in the past. And when judgment day comes, we'll face it together side-by-side."

Barriss smiled and gently placed her free hand on Bib's shoulder. "Have I mentioned just how glad I am to have you back?"

Bibs returned his superior, and friend's smile. Barriss had always known Bibs to be a strong man. A man who did whatever was required to get the job done. For all his strength however, there was a gentle side to him. And she rather liked seeing that side of him. Right now, she could use a little soothing softness in her hard life.

"I need to contact Colonel Braxton and summon him to the palace. The Emperor has informed me he wants the detention centers here emptied. And the way he wants to do it is by assigning the prisoners to work as slave labor in the spice mines on the moons of Naboo," Barriss explained while gesturing up at the setting sky with her eyes."

Bibs considered this for a beat. "I see slavery has returned to the galaxy," he commented.

Barriss' eyes became wide and expressive before she inclined her head. "And Palpatine skirts around the law by arguing criminals have no rights. Yet, none of them have been put on trial, and most of the prisoners here are dissidents."

"Thought criminals?"

Barriss slowly turned. "Precisely."

Bibs looked straight into the eyes of the former Lady of the Sith. "So, what is our plan of action?"

"Report this to the Alliance, continue working on undermining Palpatine from within, and turn death into a fighting chance to live."

Bibs then decided to get philosophical. "Do you think a man – or woman can change their destiny?"

Barriss looked out beyond the sunset. Admiring the fiery orange and pink hues that lit up the evening sky. "I think a man," she then turned to Bibs, "or a woman does what they can, until their destiny is revealed to them."

After she had summoned Colonel Braxton via her comlink, Barriss entered the Royal palace with Bibs and the rest of her bodyguards. Together they all formed a rather unique entourage; from Barriss' stealth tactics and keen intellect, Bibs' with his quick thinking and uplifting wit, to the resourcefulness of her other bodyguards.

"Welcome back Lady Nadara," Permé greeted flatly. Barriss could see a thinly veiled contempt behind the handmaiden chieftain's cold arctic blue eyes.

Barriss looked Permé up and down and noticed her new outfit. "Ah, Permé. Dressing like the 'Wicked Witch of Naboo' again?"

"You're just jealous!" Permé snapped back.

Barriss arched her brow. "Jealous that I'm not a whore like you?"

As he watched the scene, Bibs pulled out a dessert mint from the Russo Diner and popped it in his mouth. _The fireworks have begun._

Incensed, Permé clenched her fists and her lower jaw trembled slightly.

Barriss tilted her head. "Permé, that's a nasty twitch you've developed."

Permé moved to say something but in a saving grace, Queen Servana appeared from the throne room. Everyone turned their attention to the Queen who was now dressed in her new Royal clothes and flanked on either side by Dolamé and Mora.

Queen Servana had been dressed in a burgundy, long sleeved gown with a plunging neckline that did little to conceal her cleavage. The top of her sleeves was decorated with gold trim and arched out in a manner that gave the Queen a more authoritative appearance. On her head, she wore a rather wide and garish headdress that completely covered her hair. There was a large crest of the Monarch of Naboo on the front, and the headdress was adorned with precious jewels throughout.

Permé performed a curtsey and addressed the Queen in a soft and diminutive voice. "You look especially beautiful in your new Royal gown your Highness." She then smiled, admiring the outfit she designed.

"Thank you Permé," Servana replied blandly before focusing her eyes on Barriss and her bodyguards. "Lady Nadara, it is nice to have you back with us."

Barriss bowed her head. "Salutations your Highness, and it's great to breathe the air of the Royal palace once more. And Colonel Braxton is en route to the palace at present. There is a matter we need to discuss with you."

"Shall we discuss the matter over dinner? Our chefs are preparing a fine meal as we speak," Servana proposed.

"An excellent suggestion your Highness, I'll ask the Colonel when he arrives," Barriss replied.

While waiting for Colonel Braxton to arrive, Barriss excused herself to her chambers. She ran over to a small chest that contained her personal effects. She opened it and began pulling random items out. "Oh, where are you?" She said to herself as she continued digging around. Then she finally found it, she paused before grabbing the metal hilt with her fingers and pulled it out of the chest. Nostalgic memories of the past gripped her as she gazed at her Jedi lightsaber.

When Palpatine had secretly secured her release from prison her personal effects were returned to her, one of them being her Jedi lightsaber. Palpatine however had provided her with a red kyber crystal and she constructed the lightsaber she had now for it. Her old Jedi lightsaber was placed into the chest and she hadn't looked upon it again – until now. Barriss' red fingernail painted thumb pressed the activation button and a blue blade sprang to life. It had been the first time in more than three years since it had been activated. As she watched the humming blue blade it almost seemed to beckon her… _Welcome home, Barriss._

She was not going to use her old Jedi weapon for herself however, it was going to be a training weapon for her Padawan until he could construct his own lightsaber.

Barriss deactivated her old lightsaber and continued to stare at it. The realization dawned on her that it may be difficult to provide a kyber crystal to Ruvino. The Empire was now strictly regulating kyber crystals. For reasons unknown to Barriss, the Empire had also been plundering the planet Christophsis – the largest home of kyber crystals in the galaxy. She could in theory provide Ruvino with a synthetic kyber crystal, but they were notoriously unstable. If she were to do this, there would be no margin for error when synthesizing one, and she would prefer not to go that route. Regardless, it was a problem she would have to figure out later. Barriss carefully placed her old lightsaber inside the top drawer in her dresser and stepped out of her chambers.

Mora walked into the palace library, she was carrying a small glass of citrus soda, which Queen Servana had requested. Mora found her sitting in one of the chairs and was reading a book.

"Thank you, Mora," Servana stated without any inflection in her voice.

As Mora bowed, she observed Servana was reading a 1st edition copy of 'Glowl Wolf In the Forest' – a classic Nubian children's story about a malevolent talking glowl wolf that lives in a forest and tempts children to do bad things.

Glowl wolves were real creatures that lived in some of the forests of Naboo. They were carnivorous and would sometimes prey upon people if hungry enough.

Mora turned away. _Curious, out of all the books here she chose to read a children's story._ While exiting the library, she caught sight of Colonel Braxton being received by a rather cordial Permé. The Colonel had taken hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, you look especially lovely this evening Permé. I see you're wearing a new dress," an enthusiastic Braxton stated as he caressed the handmaiden chieftain's hand.

Permé giggled. "Oh, I just got it," she then ran her free hand through her hair, "do you like it?"

"Mmm, it certainly displays certain… Assets," Braxton said before snickering.

"Oh, oh my! It does," Permé said with sarcastic modesty.

"But I'm more interested in… What lies beneath, if you know what I mean." The Colonel hinted flirtatiously.

Permé gasped in mocked surprise. "Oh, Colonel. You know a handmaiden is devoted to a life of modesty and humility."

Mora watched the sight in front of her with disgust in her eyes. _Modesty and humility? Like she'd know anything about those._

"You know… I have a vintage bottle of Chateau Terra, one of the finest vintages ever made. I can't drink it alone. Perhaps you'd care to join me for a night cap later?" Braxton proposed in a suggestive voice.

"Mmm, would her Highness allow it?"

Braxton then burst into laughter. "Would her Highness allow it? That's a good one Permé. She won't refuse an order from an Imperial Colonel, I assure you of that."

"Spoken like a man with real authority… It turns me on," Permé then began stroking Braxton's face with her index finger. Her voice softened. "There's no greater aphrodisiac than power."

"Oh, there certainly isn't my dear… There certainly isn't."

 _Birds of a feather, partners in evil._ Mora thought as she approached. "Ahem, should I inform her Highness you are here Colonel?"

Braxton briefly glanced over at Mora. "Ah, yes, be a good handmaiden and do just that," he said dismissively before refocusing his attention on his latest Imperial annexation.

Mora slumped her shoulders and sighed before turning around and walking back to the library. _Those two deserve each other._ Mora had allowed herself to become so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into Dolamé as she turned a corner.

 _Chalk up another one on my list of clumsiness._ "I'm sorry, Dolamé…"

Her friend however shook her head and brushed it off. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay, I'm just… Preoccupied."

"Mora, do you know where Permé is?"

"She's spreading her legs for Colonel Braxton."

Dolamé blinked, and then brought a hand to her mouth and chuckled. "Really? Oh… Maybe it's not funny."

"She's disgusting! Anyway, she's in the Grand Hall. I was just on my way to inform the Queen that Colonel 'Dunderhead' is here," Mora quipped.

Dolamé laughed in response before quickly quieting down, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "Oh Mora, I love your sense of humor. See you at dinner?"

Mora nodded. "Yes."

The hour was now approaching 11:30 PM. The evening dinner was spent discussing how to quietly transfer the prisoners in the detention centers onto the Nubian moon spice mines. As usual Colonel Braxton sang Emperor Palpatine's praises, calling him a 'political genius'.

Permé spent the other half of the dinner shamelessly flirting with the Colonel right in front of the Queen, who quietly sat at the table eating her food robotically. She did not protest, nor did she speak up. She just nodded and agreed with everything the Colonel said. The Emperor had programmed Servana to be the perfect Imperial puppet.

Barriss was in her chambers preparing for her journey into the Lastala Forest to meet up with her Padawan. Dinner had run late and thus she had no time to draft a message to the Alliance – she would do that upon her return.

The Queen had turned in for the evening, and Permé was with Colonel Braxton at his private Imperial residence on Naboo. Now was the perfect time for Barriss to slip out. She retrieved her Jedi lightsaber and quietly walked out of the palace and towards the main gates. Not wanting to be detected she flicked her hand and projected the thought to the stormtrooper guards there was someone walking alongside the palace perimeter.

One of the stormtroopers sprang to attention. "Hey, did you hear that? Someone's over there!"

He then gestured with his rifle for his comrade to follow him and they left the gates unattended.

Barriss then quickly opened the gates, and quietly made her way over to the forest.

 _So easy._ She thought with a smile.

As she walked through the dense woods she sensed a presence behind her. At first, she thought it was an animal, but its Force presence was too large for it to be so. Acting fast, Barriss concealed herself with her cloak, turned and swiftly made her way behind her follower. She could make out a black hooded silhouette in the darkness.

Barriss gripped her lightdagger and approached the form, only to discover it was someone she knew. She released her lightdagger from her grip and pulled back her cloak. "Mora!" She called.

The handmaiden shrieked and quickly turned around. "Milady! H-how did you disappear like that!?"

"My cloak can conceal me. What are you doing here!?"

The young woman looked down sheepishly, as if she were ashamed. "I followed you."

"Yes, I gathered that, but why!? Do you realize how much trouble you could be in if you get caught? If we get caught?"

"I'm sorry… I saw you leaving the palace and I was curious where you could be going at this late hour."

Barriss probed Mora's mind and did not find any deception or malicious intent. She instead found her mind laced with thoughts of curiosity, curiosity for… "You want to meet him, don't you? My Padawan."

"…Yes."

Barriss huffed out of her nose and shook her head. Given Mora's infatuated reaction when she first talked to her about Ruvino, she should have expected something like this would happen. "I'm going to teach him the basics of lightsaber form. You can come with me, but he isn't expecting you. So, you can watch us from the woods. I shouldn't let you do that, however it would be too dangerous to turn you around now. After we finish I will escort you back to the palace undetected."

"But-" Mora began before Barriss interrupted.

"No buts Mora! I need Ruvino to be completely focused on his training tonight, if he sees you it will distract him. I promise to introduce you to him later." Barriss for her part was being serious. Mastery of the Force required complete and total concentration, and seeing Mora would certainly get her Padawan's brain focused on other thoughts besides his training.

Mora blushed in response. She realized that Barriss had a point, and quietly acquiesced. "All right, and thank you." At least this way she could still quietly see Ruvino.

The two of them spent the next 15 minutes walking through the forest, making small talk and casual conversation along the way. Barriss learned that Mora was an only child, her favorite color was red, she was frightened of thunderstorms, her favorite food was a Nubian dish called 'Shulé', she had never been in love, or even had a boyfriend, and she enjoyed romance novels. The latter Barriss already knew. _No wonder she's curious about my Padawan._ It all made sense now. She was just a typical young woman who had never been in love and wanted it very much.

Barriss did have growing concerns the young woman might let her personal desires cloud her judgment, especially since she had recklessly followed her tonight. On the flip side it did demonstrate Mora was unafraid to take risks when motivated. _Now if only she could balance that courage with a little prudence._

While walking alongside Barriss, Mora began reflecting on her life: Throughout most of it her parents instilled in her the value of duty, and that service was the ultimate duty; service to one's family, service to one's community, and service to one's beliefs. That was the main reason Mora tried to become a handmaiden in Apailana's Royal court. However, she did not measure up through the final trials and was sent home in shame. Her parents, while disappointed, continued to offer her their love and support.

Mora on the other hand felt like a failure; she had trained so hard to become a handmaiden, and when she fell short of that goal she withdrew and became more introverted. She took on a low level diplomatic assistant job during her stint in Nubian civil service. When she was offered the chance to serve in Servana's court she jumped at the opportunity – seeing it as a chance to redeem herself. She arrived enthusiastically at the Royal palace, received her uniform and waited. It wasn't long before she saw Imperial soldiers drag in a young woman kicking and screaming into the palace, that young woman was Mirala Andrierrie. A short while later she found that Mirala had changed; no longer kicking and screaming but subservient. The Emperor had deprived her of her will.

It was then Mora's eyes were opened to just how wicked their Emperor was. She found herself unprepared for the incredulity of the situation. She did not want to believe the rumors about Emperor Palpatine, but they were all true – she had seen the truth with her own eyes. That is why when Barriss approached her with an offer to assist the Rebel Alliance her conscience demanded she accept. Again, she was following duty.

Tonight however, tonight was different, for the first time in her life Mora was following her heart instead of duty. In her pursuit of service, she had neglected the needs of her heart, tonight she had promised herself that would come to an end. While she may not meet him tonight, she would at least get to see the man she had been insatiably curious about all day – her heart demanded it.

As the pair approached the Vulenta Meadow, Barriss could sense Ruvino's presence lying in wait. She turned to Mora and spoke quietly. "All right, we're here, stay hidden and watch us train. Afterwards I'll come and escort you back to the palace."

Mora nodded in agreement and took up position behind a large tree and gazed out at the meadow. It was a peaceful, harmonious place, filled with lush green grass, and flowers of different colors and shapes were scattered throughout the clearing.

 _This might be interesting._ The handmaiden thought as she watched Barriss approach her Padawan. She reached inside her cloak and handed him what appeared to be a lightsaber.

"Ruvino, this was my old Jedi lightsaber. I constructed it myself. I will allow you to use it for our training tonight. Remember that this weapon is your life. Tonight, you will learn the fundamentals, when you get a little further along you will need to become a practitioner of one of the seven different lightsaber combat forms." She then went on to explain to him how to adjust the power setting on the lightsaber before moving forward to demonstrate the proper two-handed grip, followed by a lesson in postures and the 9 directions of attack.

The young man caught on quickly and seemed to be a natural, after a short time Barriss decided to move on to some basic combat skills. Barriss held her crimson blade up in a vertical position at her right side, her feet were positioned so the left foot was predominant and her body weight was distributed equally. Ruvino mimicked her posture exactly and held his azure blade at the ready.

In careful slow motion Barriss began her attack set; she brought her blade in a downward angular strike over her right shoulder, followed by bringing her blade around, across her left shoulder, she continued with a series of downward angular cuts across the right and left before finishing up with a set of right and left side cuts. Ruvino mirrored his master and defended against each of her attacks.

Mora watched from her hiding place as master and apprentice boxed with one another using their lightsabers. Flashes of blue and red fire clashing against the other. The two went back and forth, increasing their pace as Ruvino began to feel more comfortable and confident. Mora's heart began to beat faster as Ruvino sped up his movements. She desperately wanted to get a better look at him but knew she could not leave her hiding place. She could make out he wasn't a very tall man, he was slim and quick. What she wanted most however, was to gaze into his eyes and see if there was a love story waiting to be told behind them.

As Mora tried to move a little closer, she heard rustling behind her. The young woman quickly turned around, her heart still racing, although now it began racing out of fear instead of a certain anticipation. "Wh-who's there?" She stammered. In response, she heard a primal growling emerge from the bushes. It was a glowl wolf, and the hairy beast had identified Mora as its next meal.

Mora began to back away but stumbled and fell to the ground, her arms flailed behind her as her feet kicked in a desperate effort to move away. Her heart thumped against her chest as the glowl wolf began looming closer, and closer still, all the while drool dripping from its ravenous fangs. The young woman placed an arm in front of her face and screamed in terror. She closed her eyes as the glowl wolf moved to pounce.

Blue plasma pivoted across as the glowl wolf moved through the air – only to collapse in two severed pieces in front of the handmaiden. All that could be heard was the distinctive hum of a Jedi's weapon. Mora carefully lowered her arm and looked up at her rescuer.

"Oh!" Mora uttered.

Ruvino sheathed his weapon and pulled Mora back to her feet gently. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Mora took a moment to respond, she smiled widely under the hook of her cloak. "Y-yes, I'm fine now. You saved me!" She managed to blurt out.

Under the warm glow of the full moon Ruvino could get a good look at her, although much of her features remained hidden behind the hood of her cloak, he did notice the crest of the Monarch of Naboo on her outer garment. And instantly his thoughts were overcome by that of Mirala. He straightened his back, suddenly intense. "Your cloak, you're a Royal handmaiden!?"

Mora decided to pull her hood back so he could get a complete look at her. "Yes, I am. My name is Mora," she introduced, her voice taking on a purposeful, if not suggestive tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruvino noticed she had soft skin that seemed to radiate in the glow of the moonlight. She had dark chestnut hair that was worn up in a bun, her bangs were parted down the middle and curled on either side of her face. Her bright hazel eyes resonated with a sense of kindness and warmth that reminded him of his mother. And her luscious ruby lips were pursed into a shy smile.

Those were lips he imagined himself kissing, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind quickly. "I'm Ruvino, and I imagine you already know my Master, Barriss Offee?" The Padawan turned and gestured over to his mentor who was standing several feet away.

"Oh yes, we're friends. Mora is one of our newest members of the Rebels actually," Barriss stated pridefully.

Ruvino's brown eyes grew wide with surprise and his jaw dropped slightly. "You're a Rebel?"

Mora clasped her hands together down in front of her as her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes gazed down sheepishly. "Well… I-yes, I am."

Ruvino laughed slightly. He was instantly taken with the adorable young woman. Then his curiosity piqued. _But why would a handmaiden be out here late at night all alone?_

"What are you doing out here all alone and by yourself after midnight?" Ruvino asked inquisitively.

Mora did not know if she could bring herself to tell Ruvino the full truth. Her mother had taught her to always tell the truth, that it would liberate her no matter how frightening the prospect of it may be. She could not hide from herself. "I… Followed Milady Offee… I wanted to meet you. I'm… I'm sorry," she then looked at the ground in shameful embarrassment.

Ruvino was stunned, he was utterly speechless. This young woman wanted to meet him so much she snuck out of the palace and followed his mentor? Never in his young life had he heard such a confession before.

Mora took Ruvino's stunned silence as a sign he was offended by her. "I-I'm sorry, I must escape this embarrassment!" She turned to leave but Ruvino grabbed her by the arm gently.

"No, I'm not mad… I'm just surprised that's all."

Mora glanced down at Ruvino's hand as he held her arm. His touch seemed to be electric and sent a pulse of desire down her spine – a pulse she wasn't prepared for, as she had never felt this way before. She did not know how to describe it. _Longing? Desire? Lustful?_

Ruvino's eyes became pleading, almost desperate. "How is my sister?" He asked just before releasing her arm.

Mora's face first became tender and then heartbroken. She closed her eyes and turned away. She did not know how to respond to the question. What was she going to tell Ruvino? _Yes, your sister is surviving just fine as a zombie slave of the Emperor?_ She held her hands laced together against her chest. "Your sister… Did not have a bad day. She received a new outfit, and I saw her reading in the palace library."

"What book what she reading?"

Mora turned around and looked at Ruvino, her hazel eyes weighing with sympathy. "A children's tale: 'Glowl Wolf In the Forest'."

"Really? That was one of her favorite stories as a child… Our mother used to read it to us when we were little." Ruvino once more allowed himself just a small laugh for a moment as he recalled the joyful memory. "She used to grab onto me for protection at the scary parts…" He then recollected his meditation earlier where he saw her trapped.

While she listened to his story, Mora felt the specter of helplessness looming over her, taunting her. And then the feeling of inadequacy that Permé tried to instill had gripped her once more. There was nothing Mora could do except say: "I'm so sorry Ruvino…"

Barriss took several steps forward. "If she was reading that, then it means Mirala's soul is still in there somewhere."

Ruvino's eyes lit up. "And where there's life…"

"There's hope," Barriss finished.

Ruvino then turned to Mora. "You're a handmaiden, that means you're closer to my sister right now than anyone. Please, watch over Mirala, don't let any harm come to her. Until the day comes when I am strong enough to save her."

Mora choked slightly. More and more it felt as if she were carrying the weight of the galaxy on her slender shoulders. She could see how deeply this man – Mirala's brother was hurting, she wanted to do something – anything to ease his pain and shake the specter of helplessness from her, and she could, simply by giving him her personal assurance she would look out for Mirala. Was it that simple however?

"I will look after her Ruvino. You have my word of honor as a handmaiden," Mora stated sincerely.

Ruvino gazed directly into Mora's hazel eyes. To him they seemed to sparkle against the moonlight, enrapturing him. If the eyes were indeed the windows into the soul, then Ruvino noticed not only a tenderness, but a veiled strength behind them. Her eyes were enough to make him stop in his tracks and carefully consider what he was going to say next. "You're very brave… I hope I get to see you again Mora."

"Oh, I hope – I mean, I know our paths will cross again… Young Jedi," Mora quickly turned away to hide her blushing face. Her brain was falling out and she had no idea what to say, not even her romance novels could have prepared her for the stirring she was feeling within her right now.

Barriss could feel the exchange of affections between the two quite strongly within the Force. It was the phenomenon commonly known as 'love at first sight'. Ruvino was a powerful ocean of feelings, and she was worried that ocean might one day turn into a tsunami; reigning down destruction on whatever crossed its path. As she observed her Padawan closely she began to wonder if it was coincidence he bore a somewhat resemblance to Anakin Skywalker, albeit shorter and without the same strength with the Force, but the emotions, those powerful emotions were almost the same. He possessed the same passion Anakin did, and with it the same potential for the Dark Side, as some in the Jedi High Council feared about the Chosen One. If Ruvino were to be a successful Jedi, he would need her guidance.

While Barriss looked on at the two conversing, she thought back to her early teachings. _A Jedi shall not know anger, or hate, or love._ By following those teachings however, the Jedi Order limited themselves by embracing a false view of the Force. After all, they failed to detect the return of the Sith right from under their noses, Anakin Skywalker fell in love, as had Master Quinlan Vos, although from what her feelings told her, Anakin and Quinlan were far from the first Jedi to experience love. In fact, her own relationship with Ahsoka Tano strayed very close to the borderline and… No, she put those thoughts out of her mind. Nevertheless, if the Jedi were to continue to exist, change was necessary. _The old ways must die._

Realizing the hour was becoming late Barriss decided it was time for all of them to call it a night, and to get Mora back to the palace safely and discretely. She crossed her arms before speaking. "I think it's time we all turn in. Mora, now that you're acquainted with Ruvino, I will make you my official messenger whenever I cannot contact him personally."

Mora's eyes almost seemed to sparkle. "You can count on me!" She said quickly, making no attempt to hide her enthusiasm.

Barriss arched her brow in response and she looked at the handmaiden momentarily before turning her face to Ruvino. "Well my Padawan, I will need my lightsaber back. For our next session, I will teach you how to construct your own. Do you spend a lot of time at home?"

"Yes, my mother needs additional help these days… With everything that's happened recently," he said sadly.

Upon hearing his statement Mora's heart went out even more to him.

Barriss nodded in acknowledgment. "Then my next visit will be tomorrow, I will teach you, some healing techniques and more about the Force. Will you be safe getting home?"

"Yes, I have my speeder bike, I can be home in 5 minutes."

 _Lucky._ Mora thought, all the while imagining she was riding on the back of it with him.

"Very good, in the meantime, don't forget to do your meditation exercises my young Padawan, Mora, let's go."

Mora hurridly ran up to Ruvino. "Thank you for being my hero tonight," she said softly before impulsively kissing him on the cheek. She quickly pulled her hood up to hide her blushing face and rushed over to Barriss.

Ruvino placed his hand to his cheek where Mora had kissed it and smiled. Who exactly was this beautiful maiden he met tonight? He found himself enraptured by her presence and now wanted to know everything about her, but it would have to wait for another day.

"Watch over my sister!" Ruvino shouted.

Mora stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "That's a promise!"

During his ride back home all Ruvino could think about was both his sister Mirala, and the handmaiden Mora that he met in the Vulenta Meadow. He worried almost nonstop about his sister, but there was something about Mora that had a calming effect on him. She had given him her personal assurances she would look after Mirala in his stead, and he believed her. Mora's voice had a certain effect on him; calming his worst anxieties and making him want to listen to everything she had to say. In fact, he was unable to get the velvet sound of her voice out of his head.

Upon arriving at his family residence, Ruvino entered quietly so as not to awake his sleeping mother. He entered his room and laid down on his bed. He tried the calming breath meditation exercise to clear his mind, but it was fruitless – he was simply too wired to calm down.

Ruvino reached over and grabbed one of his pillows. "Oh Mora, you're so soft…" He said to himself while envisioning a certain handmaiden.

After parting ways with Mora inside the Theed Royal Palace, Barriss quietly walked up to her chambers, entered, and pressed her back against the door and let out a long sigh of relief. _What a day…_

Barriss looked at her beckoning bed, which seemed to be a mile away. She moved purposefully towards it, ignoring her aching feet every step of the way until she could collapse onto the soft, cushy mattress. She removed her boots and stretched her feet out.

This was her busiest day in a long while; from her morning meeting with the Queen, to quelling protesters outside the city, giving her Padawan a few lessons, a dinner with the Colonel, a walk in the woods with Mora, all the while having to sneak out and back in the palace. Barriss was exhausted, but one more task remained before inviting sleep could claim her: Writing a message to the Alliance to inform them of the most recent developments on Naboo. She grabbed a tablet and rubbed her temple, the day was nearly over.

As Barriss began drafting her message she could faintly hear the ticking of the clock in the Grand Hall. Unlike in the morning when she felt pensive from hearing the seconds tick away, she felt satisfaction in knowing at the end of the day, she did not waste any seconds. She made each, and every one of them count.


	34. Chapter 34

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Let me tell you about the legend of Padmé Amidala Skywalker: Before she established the New Republic, she was a Queen, Senator, beloved wife, and mother of heroes."

Chapter XXXIV

As the _Liberator_ , the _Lasaal_ , and the Queen's Yacht traveled through hyperspace en route to rendezvous with the Alliance 1st fleet, Anakin Skywalker was laboring inside the Queen's Royal Starship. He was constructing a new lightsaber for his wife, Padmé to replace the one she had lost in the earlier battle against the Visage Raiders.

He toiled carefully over every detail as he machined and crafted each part of the hilt. He wanted to ensure the new design would be perfect just for her. He laid out all the parts in front of him and picked up the final component; an amethyst kyber crystal. And while he worked, his son and daughter, Luke and Leia Skywalker played behind him.

"All right children, I'm ready to begin the assembly, come watch, you'll do this someday for yourselves," Anakin said, calling his children to him.

"Ooh, pretty stone!" Leia commented as the precious gem reflected in her eyes.

Anakin smiled at his daughter's remark before setting the crystal down in the center of the pile of parts. He closed his eyes and held his hands out. He extended his will through the flowing current of the Force and grabbed each part. His children watched in wonder and awe as they witnessed the segments of the lightsaber begin to combine and come together to form a single piece – with the crystal becoming encapsulated in the center of the hilt before it became sealed within. Anakin opened his eyes and reached out for the completed Jedi weapon.

The design was a more refined version of own lightsaber hilt. It was silver colored with a slanted emitter and black handgrips. He had added a few personal touches and features to the hilt that Padmé was sure to admire and enjoy. _Just wait till she sees this._

Anakin pressed on the activation button; a violet plasma blade sprang to life. He gripped the hilt tightly and nodded as he checked the balance. "Well, what do you think children?" He asked.

"Daddy, it's purple!" Leia shouted with glee.

"Your favorite color," Anakin remarked. "How about you Luke?"

"I like yours!" The young boy declared while pointing to his father's lightsaber which was suspended on his belt.

"You want to be like your father huh?"

"Yes!" The boy exclaimed.

Anakin turned to his son and looked at him with fatherly pride. He had been informed of Luke's heroics of rescuing Amadé and Jané during the battle against the Raiders. He was not even 4-years-old and already he was saving lives. Both of his children had demonstrated unique and powerful talents with the Force, and he expected nothing less from either of them, they were after all his children. He had no doubt they would grow up to make him proud. He gently tousled his son's shaggy hair playfully before doing the same to Leia. Both giggled in response.

"Come on, shall we surprise your mother now with her new lightsaber?"

"Uh-huh!" They both said in unison. There were times when the twins seemed to be in perfect sync with one another, as if feeling what the other one felt. Anakin hoped it was a bond that would last as they grew older, as he had heard stories of siblings sometimes growing apart as they matured into adults.

The father, son, and daughter trio traversed a small corridor that led into the main hold. Along their way they encountered C-3PO and R2-D2.

Threepeo held up his golden arm and greeted his creator. "Oh, Master Anakin hello! I do have some splendid news!"

"What is it?"

"Miss Padmé has appointed me to be official liaison of the Udmaali people, after all, we are mutual linguists! And thank you for repairing me again, my servos have never felt better!"

The first thing Anakin did upon his return to the Queen's yacht was repair his creation. Padmé had apologized profusely for forgetting about Threepeo and allowing him to become mangled during their battle with the Visage Raiders. C-3PO had a special place in Anakin's heart, as he originally created him to assist his mother Shmi. Upon her death, Anakin transferred Threepeo over to Padmé's ward and had served her as an assistant when she was Senator.

"You're welcome Threepeo, and that is great news! I know you'll do well in your new job! We're just on our way to see Padmé, is she still in the main hold?"

"Yes, Master Anakin, she's in there along with her Royal Highness. And, do have a good day!"

After Luke and Leia also said their greetings to the droid duo Anakin made his way into the main hold with the twins. He saw Padmé sitting with her back turned to him at the large table across from Queen Apailana. Anakin quickly ran over to his wife and cupped his hand over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"My love?" Padmé asked tenderly.

"With a present, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Padmé did as she was instructed. She felt a cylindrical metal object being placed into her hands and she instinctively wrapped her fingers around it, it felt very familiar to her. _Could it be?_ She thought. "Now, open your eyes," her husband said.

Anakin watched as his wife gasped in marveled wonder when she saw the new lightsaber he had gifted her. "Oh, Anakin, it's beautiful!" Padmé's eyes lit up like a child who had received exactly what they wanted for their birthday. She began rotating the lightsaber hilt with her fingers and noticed her name _Padmé Skywalker_ had been engraved on the side, and the bottom pommel cap was stamped with the emblem of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. She could see the love and craftsmanship that went into its construction. This was _her_ lightsaber.

Padmé reached up and pulled Anakin into a tender kiss.

"I take it you like it?" He said softly.

"I love it!"

"Oh! Here, there is a feature I think you will enjoy! May I?" Anakin asked while holding his hands out.

Padmé gently placed her new lightsaber in her husband's hands. He then pointed to a small button on the side. "With this button here, you can adjust the length of the blade, that way you can wield it either single-handed, or two-handed. With how your training is progressing I thought this would suit you quite nicely." Anakin then demonstrated the two different blade lengths before returning Padmé's lightsaber to her. "Please don't forget, in order to change the two preset lengths, you'll need to deactivate the blade each time. You can't change it on-the-fly I'm afraid."

"I understand."

Luke and Leia then grabbed onto their father. "Can we now play daddy?" An anxious Leia asked.

"Well, I'm all yours now." Anakin had barely finished his sentence when his children began to lead him way with cheers.

"Goodness!" Obi-Wan said across from Padmé who was sitting next to his fiancée Sabé Naberrie.

Padmé giggled. "They haven't seen much of him over the past couple days, I'm not surprised they want to drag him away." She then tapped her lightsaber hilt against the palm of her left hand, everyone at the table could see she was quite anxious.

"Well, there isn't much more we can do until we rendezvous with the fleet. Once there, we can prep a shuttle and fly it to Nelandar for a few days. In the meantime," Padmé turned and looked at Obi-Wan with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

The Jedi Master knew exactly what she was implying. "You want some training?"

Sabé gave her cousin a look. "You're taking my Obi-Wan away from me?"

"If you let me get in some training time, I'll chip in for your bridal gown, deal?"

 _Chip in for my bridal gown?_ Sabé thought for a few seconds, no way could she possibly turn down her cousin's persuasive diplomatic offer. "Deal."

Sabé shook her head with a smile as Obi-Wan and Padmé left the main hold. The former handmaiden and ambassador reached for a tablet and began reading its contents: Alliance Diplomatic Protocols, recently authored by Padmé.

Commander Alicé Zanterrie slowly opened her eyes and blinked. After several seconds they began to come into focus. She felt extremely groggy and groaned.

"Look who's awake," a familiar voice said to her left.

It took Alicé a few moments to adjust, but she ascertained she was in sickbay on board the _Liberator_ , and the voice was her compatriot, Lieutenant Xander Thereklise.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he came into view.

"Like I've just been fucked by General Grievous."

Xander's eyes grew wide then he snickered. Even after a near death experience she kept her wits about her. That was one thing he admired about her. His attention fell upon her long and wavy auburn hair which was worn freely around her face. It was the first time he had seen her with her hair down. She may have been in her early 40's, but she had maintained a rather youthful appearance and did not look a day past 30 in his opinion.

Alicé groaned again. She felt different, something about her was _wrong._ It took her a moment but she discerned these disturbing feelings were coming from her right leg.

"My right leg, it feels… So strange." She then willed herself to sit up, which was a strenuous act on her weak body. What she saw horrified her: Her entire right leg had been replaced by a mechanical prosthetic. The leg was devoid of any flesh covering and looked unrepentantly robotic. Silver and golden metallic pistons and servos gleamed from the overhead lighting

Alicé's pupils dilated and she began to hyperventilate. "N-N-No! What-what happened to my leg! What-what have they done!?" She stammered in shock. Alicé did not want to believe what she saw; her brain just could not process this.

Xander swallowed hard before moving closer. "Alice-" he began, but he was cut off by a Doctor Sella Nerlassa who was now running over to the Commander's side, her white medical coat flowing behind her like a cape.

"Please try to take a deep breath Commander," the Doctor instructed as calmly as she could before gently laying Alicé back onto the bed.

The Nubian star pilot gave Doctor Nerlassa an angry, yet confused stare. "What did you do to me!?"

"Your leg suffered severe damage, furthermore you were bleeding out from your femoral artery… I was forced to remove your leg. I'm so sorry Alicé," Nerlassa spoke gently, _empathetically_.

Alicé's lower jaw began to tremble. She felt utterly hideous, like some sort of creature, not even human anymore. _I'm not a whole woman anymore, now I'm some freak of nature._ _I'll never be able to wear skirts or dresses again. I can't let anyone see what I've become._ "Please… Cover that-that thing up with a blanket! I don't want anyone to look at it." Alicé's words were laced with shame and regret.

Doctor Nerlassa complied and picked up a blanket from one of the nearby empty beds and covered Alicé's legs and feet with it. "I'm so sorry Commander. In time… We might be able to replace it with a more organic looking one."

Alicé was unresponsive and stared up at the bulkhead above her.

Doctor Nerlassa nodded and gently placed a hand on Alicé's shoulder comfortingly. "I'll be in the office at the edge of the room should you need anything," she assured before exchanging eyes with Xander and leaving.

Alicé blinked once. "I'm a monster now Xander."

A faint gasp came from the back of Xander's throat. "What kind of talk is that? No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! I'm half woman, half machine!" Alicé affirmed. She felt lost, as if she had been uprooted from her world and was transplanted in some strange new universe she knew nothing about. _What am I going to do now?_

"You heard Doctor Nerlassa, they might be able to replace your prosthetic with a more organic looking one."

"That's small comfort Xander," she retorted.

The room then fell silent.

During the almost quiet serenity between them, Alicé began to recall the moment when she was struck in the leg by Zisaro's blaster fire. The intensity of the pain was unlike anything she had experienced before. By sheer force of will she managed to remain conscious. _I was one of the best pilots, why didn't I evade him? I_ _should_ _have evaded him. I've grown old…_ Thoughts of age and mortality hurridly flowed through her mind. She looked at her friend and compatriot, and in nine simple words she explained to him how she was feeling. "Perhaps it's time to hang up my flight suit?"

Xander's stomach churned at her words. He had never seen her so defeated, so vulnerable. On the contrary, she had always been confident and sassy. "No!" He pleaded. "I've lost people… You've lost people… But come on Alicé, you can't do this! You can't walk away now, not when we're about to strike the death blow! To run away from a good fight? To come this far only surrender? That's not the Alicé Zanterrie I know!"

Alicé managed a smile while listening to Xander's impassioned words of encouragement. She saw such a passion burning behind his eyes. An intensity she hadn't seen before, and she rather liked it. In fact, he reminded her of another star pilot she once had a crush on in her early career. "You remind me of Gaius right now."

"Who reminds you of Gaius?" A voice called out.

Captain Gaius Deens' voice.

Upon seeing his Captain, Lieutenant Xander Thereklise stood up and snapped to attention. "Sir!" He shouted.

"At ease Lieutenant," Deens spoke in his usual deep and confident voice. "I've come to check up on an old friend."

Deens approached his wounded First Officer by her hospital bed. His expression softened before he asked how she was feeling.

Alicé glanced at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Her miserable tone of voice told Deens all he needed to know. He was never a man who was adept at offering emotional support, nevertheless, he felt compelled to try in this circumstance. "I want you to know, I'm giving you all the time off you need to recuperate."

"A fancy way of saying you're temporarily relieving me of duty?"

Deens sighed. He knew Alicé could get very snarky when she was irritable. "Yes," came his simple reply.

Alicé turned and looked back up at the grey colored bulkhead above her. _Colorless, soulless, just like my new leg,_ she couldn't help but think.

"I know… That this is a difficult time for you. But if there's anything you need, me and the rest of your shipmates are all here for you. We're one family, don't forget that," Deens said supportively.

"Thank you, Gaius. I… Appreciate that, more than you know…" She meant every word of her statement. Gaius Deens had not only been her longtime superior, but her mentor, a friend, and biggest supporter over the years.

 _Should I tell him I am thinking on retiring? Maybe I just need time?_ She continued to think while staring up at that cold and dark bulkhead. Alicé was unsure of her future, however she was sure she had to get out of sickbay and return to the sanctity of her quarters.

"I need to get out of here Gaius. Please, help me back to my quarters," her words were more of a plea than a demand.

"I'll see to that!" Xander quickly said before rushing to retrieve Doctor Nerlassa.

"He's really fond of you, you know," Deens stated to Alicé.

"Yes," she said, turning her head towards her Captain, "just like you."

Deens' gaze softened a bit. "I'll always value you as a trusted officer and close friend."

When Deens had first met her fresh out of the academy almost 20 years ago, he instantly took a liking to Alicé. She was one of the most talented pilots he had seen. During the Battle of Naboo she had broken ranks to take on a series of droid fighters and asserted she could have taken on that entire Trade Federation battleship on her own. She had swagger and skill, but she needed to be tempered, disciplined. That's precisely what he did while under his command. As the years went by he developed a tender affection for her, but he always maintained a certain distance simply because they were both in the same unit. Although there were no regulations against two RSF officers having a romantic relationship, it would require one of them having to be transferred to another unit. The two of them were part of a team and had a great rapport. Thus, he would not do anything to endanger that so long as they served together.

While Alicé stared at Deens she thought about confronting him finally about his feelings. However, she felt that would be unfair. If he wanted to, he would simply tell her himself. _Maybe I should retire and start a family. Then again, who would ever want to make love to a one-legged woman monstrosity? A man wants to touch warm and smooth flesh, not cold metal…_

The last thing she wanted to do however was let down her Captain and friend of nearly 20 years. Alicé felt torn, conflicted, and a jumble of thoughts and emotions coursed through her being that she was desperately trying to make sense of. Right now, she just needed to be in the sanctuary of her quarters, that would help bring order to her thoughts.

By now Xander had returned with Doctor Nerlassa in tow. "Commander I am not sure if you are strong enough to leave sickbay just yet," the Doctor said.

Alicé threw the blanket off her and slowly swung her legs over to the edge of the bed. She moved her eyes over her mechanical prosthetic leg which was slightly covered by her hospital gown.

"If you're that determined, may I suggest a change of outfit first?" Nerlassa implored.

"I'll get you a flight suit." It was as if Xander could sense Alicé's self-consciousness and apprehension about her leg. He quickly turned and departed to retrieve the garment.

Nerlassa moved to a medical locker and pulled out a walking cane. "In the meantime, Commander, you may need to use this cane until your body gets acclimated to the prosthetic. In time you should be able to use it as seamlessly as-"

"As a real one?" Alicé interrupted.

Everyone paused for a moment. Sella Nerlassa did not know how to respond, she was a Doctor, not a Counselor. "Yes," was all she said – the only thing she could say.

"Help me up," Alicé requested while looking at Deens and Nerlassa.

"As a Doctor it is my duty to advise-"

"Please, spare me the medical babble Doctor." Alicé's voice became agitated.

"I hope you know what you're doing…"

Captain Deens gave the Doctor a firm look. "She knows Doctor… She knows."

Nerlassa felt a sense of resentment at Captain Deens' almost condescending attitude. She knew he was just sticking up for his officer and friend, but she felt more qualified in this matter than him. _Of course, you're the Captain, I'm a Doctor, I'm just the chief medical officer, what do I know?_

Alicé leaned on her cane and Nerlassa moved to assist her, but was quickly rebuked. "Please Doctor, this is something I must do by myself," Alicé stated with an air of frustration before taking a few sluggish steps.

Sella Nerlassa looked on and ruminated about how she would never understand the machismo of soldiers and star pilots sometimes. _They're a proud bunch, strong, independent… And now one of them has just been deprived of one or perhaps multiple aspects of those traits. I just hope she's not too proud to call upon help if she needs it._

Alicé took another step, she could hear the mechanical servos in her prosthetic leg whir as she willed it to move forward. In her eyes, the memory of the moment she was shot flashed. She dropped her cane and instinctively reached for her leg as she relived being struck in her interceptor.

She shrieked and began to fall back, but was quickly caught by the good Doctor.

"Oh, damnit!" Alicé cursed not only in frustration, but also grievance, silently mourning what she had been reduced to. She felt extremely self-conscious and ashamed. Feeling as if she had been stripped naked in front of a crowd of people.

At first Nerlassa thought something was wrong with the mechanical limb. "Are you all right? Has there been a malfunction with the prosthetic?"

Alicé just leaned back against the arms of the Nubian physician. She couldn't will herself to do anything else. "No… No Doctor, the… Limb is fine. I'm just having a moment," she willed herself to say, _painfully._

Alicé did not know what was worse: Feeling naked before a crowd, or feeling like a bird who had just had its wings clipped, never to fly again.

Xander re-entered sickbay and was holding an orange flight suit, he observed Alicé was slumped back in Doctor Nerlassa's arms with Captain Deens now alongside her attempting to render assistance.

"Alicé!" He yelled frightfully.She looked up and over at him. With the help of Nerlassa Alicé stood up on her feet, her right hand firmly gripping her cane once more.

"It's all right Xander. Thank you for the flight suit," she said solemnly.

"Do you need help changing?" Nerlassa asked.

Alicé balked. "There are some things I prefer to do myself."

Nerlassa nodded and escorted the star pilot to a back area where she could change clothes.

Captain Deens took the moment to approach Xander and patted him on the shoulder gently.

"You done well today Lieutenant, I'll make sure to enter a commendation in your official records. You made a difference, you saved her life."

 _Did I? She seems so dead inside now,_ Xander thought to himself. He put those thoughts to the back of his mind as Deens offered his hand, which Xander promptly shook. "Thank you, sir."

All Xander could do now was hope Alicé would recover and return to form. Trying his best to ignore the feeling brewing from the recesses of his stomach saying she would never be the same again.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker dodged and parried Obi-Wan's blue plasma blade; bringing her bright amethyst one down on top of his and moved to strike. The Jedi Master quickly twirled Padmé's lightsaber out of the way, spun around and performed a left side cut – which Padmé managed to block.

The mother of the Skywalker children, and leader of the Rebellion had been training with Obi-Wan Kenobi in the shuttle bay of the Queen's yacht for over an hour now. The temperature inside the area was unusually warm due to a malfunction in the environmental system. Padmé's face glistened in the soft lighting as beads of sweat trickled down her face. The sleeves of her gown had been rolled back to her elbows, and a loose strand of hair had fallen over her right eye, which began to crimp from becoming saturated by her perspiration.

Padmé's blade became locked against Obi-Wan's. She pressed against his with all her strength. Reacting quickly, Obi-Wan seized Padmé's hands and moved her weapon down and pinned her arms against her body. With his opponent disable he freely extended the tip of his lightsaber against her throat.

"Yield," Padmé stated in surrender.

Obi-Wan released her and sheathed his Jedi weapon and Padmé did the same.

"No matter what I do, it's never enough!" She huffed in frustration before brushing her hair away from her eye.

"Patience Padmé," Obi-Wan replied, "no one ever went from novice to master in a short time. I'm quite surprised to be honest at the progress you've made. For a non-Force sensitive to wield a lightsaber, it's almost unheard of. Be proud of yourself, you improve with each session. Remember, your greatest assets are your speed and agility, not raw strength. Be like water, draw your opponent out to you, use their own force and momentum against them."

Padmé took his words to heart and reflected on everything she did wrong during their last duel.

Obi-Wan spared nothing in his hard instruction of Padmé. He did not coddle her, and he was a hard teacher, but he knew she could handle the intense training. She had proven herself to be a more than capable warrior when the occasion called her to action. And although she lacked being able to feel the Force and thus allow it to help guide her movements and empower her, she nevertheless wielded the blade well. However, in a toe-to-toe fight with a Jedi or even a Sith, she would always be at a strict disadvantage simply because she could not use the Force. If she was thrust into that situation, to have any fighting chance she would need develop her existing senses – all of them.

An idea came to mind: He walked over to a nearby corner and picked up a small cloth rag lying on a table. "Padmé, let's try something different," Obi-Wan proposed, folding the towel with his hands.

"What did you have in mind?" A curious Padmé questioned while looking at the towel.

"Close your eyes, I'm going to blindfold you, let's work on developing some of your other senses. Your eyes can deceive you, don't be so trusting of them in combat. Your hearing can provide an extra sense of awareness in feeling your enemies, and where they may strike."

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"It will take time Padmé, but trust me, because you lack Force sensitivity, you'll need to work on enhancing your existing senses to become the best swordsman you can be."

Padmé adhered to her instructor's wisdom and closed her eyes. She felt the cloth being wrapped around her eyes and secured behind her.

"Now, begin practicing your lightsaber form," Obi-Wan's voice came from her left.

Padmé exhaled slowly before activating her lightsaber and against total blindness, began executing her lightsaber form. She was relying completely on muscle memory and Obi-Wan observed she was a bit clumsy and unsure of herself during the first minute. But afterwards she began to settle in and her movements became smoother and flowing.

"That's it, keep going," he encouraged.

While repeating her form she could see against the darkness that covered her eyes the figure of Emperor Sheev Palpatine. His evil eyes looked directly at her, the pale wrinkled features of his face formed into a wicked smile which seemed to taunt her.

 _No!_ Padmé thought, _not again!_ _Never_ _again!_ The dragon within her stirred itself awake. The perspiration in her palms intensified while baring down on her lightsaber with a death grip. Without a word, she lifted her weapon to combat ready.

Ever since that horrible night he rendered her helpless, forced his will upon her, and raped not only her body, but also her mind, he had become her demon, her nightmare. Her soul cried out for justice, and declared it was time to end her nightmare – once and for all.

Suddenly the form of Mirala Andrierrie appeared alongside the Galactic Emperor. Her face had been drained of all its color, her eyes staring forth soullessly. Palpatine's grin widened. "She's mine now, there's nothing you can do. You have failed her, and the Naboo, Padmé Amidala. Your legacy, your past, and your future, all of it belongs to me!" Palpatine derided.

"You," she spat, "have an appointment with death!" The dragon inside her roared.

"A bold claim! After all, you failed to protect the Republic, just as your husband failed to protect you!"

The dragon bared its fangs and leapt to attack: Padmé moved to strike down her innermost demon; the Dark Lord.

Obi-Wan watched in a state of both confusion and curiosity. Padmé had deviated from her lightsaber form and began swinging her blade furiously through the air as if she were attacking some invisible opponent, at the same time she appeared to be muttering to herself. He grew worried when he began to feel strong anger and anxiety emanate from her being. It became clear to him she was fighting a battle within her mind.

"Padmé!" He called to her.

She froze momentarily when she heard Obi-Wan's voice before removing the blindfold. Padmé did not know if what she saw was real or just a reflection of her own mind. Her hand trembled while clutching the blindfold tightly. "I saw him Obi-Wan…"

"Who?" He asked gently before taking several steps towards Padmé, her lightsaber still active. She held it defensively, as if it were the only thing protecting her right now.

Padmé looked around the room, half-expecting the real Palpatine to appear before finally sheathing her amethyst blade. "Palpatine. I saw him… Behind my blindfold. He was taunting me."

Obi-Wan's heart lowered. _Palpatine? She must have had a manifestation of her innermost demons._ "I'm sorry Padmé," he said softly, stopping just in front of her.

Padmé shook her head and then looked up at him. "No… I should apologize, I feel like I deviated from your instructions."

Obi-Wan frowned. "In what way? You couldn't help it."

All Padmé could think about now was Palpatine, how he had robbed her of a part of her soul, and all she wanted was retribution. For justice to be served. "Still… I feel I should apologize, I just-I just-"

"Want to avenge yourself," Obi-Wan finished for her.

Padmé responded with a few quiet nods.

Despite the ample heat, Obi-Wan felt a chill as a hammer of silence fell between them. He knew being a non-Force sensitive there was no danger of Padmé falling to the Dark Side. That did not preclude her however from falling prey to the lesser angels of her being. What she needed was guidance, and the support of Anakin and those closest to her.

"Sometimes…" Padmé began, "I don't know what to do. I've never wished ill upon another. But Palpatine is the one exception in this galaxy. I want to see him burn for what he's done. But what example am I setting for Luke and Leia by that?"

To some that question was a simple one with a simple answer. But to the philosophical Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was a question that had as many different shades of grey. If Mace Windu were here right now he would absolutely concur with Padmé's assessment in that Sheev Palpatine should burn for all he had done.

"Your desire to seek retribution for what he's does not make you a bad person. Both the Clone Wars and this Galactic Civil War we have all embroiled ourselves in has certainly changed us, myself included. Palpatine is beyond redemption, he enslaved himself to the Dark Side, to evil long ago. As Queen Apailana said, the Empire is a machine that is destroying the foundation of galactic civilization, and he must be stopped. Palpatine lives by the sword, and thus he shall die by the sword. Showing your children that living a life of evil is not without consequences is not a bad example."

Padmé broke a slight smile. She had always held him in the highest regard as a Jedi, respected him for his wisdom and clarity. Furthermore, she considered him not just a friend, but _family._

"Obi-Wan, thank you for all your counsel and support over the years, I mean that, from the bottom of my heart. Anakin would not be the Jedi he is today had it not been for you. You've been like family to me for years, and it only seems appropriate that is being made official by marrying Sabé."

"Then I can torment Anakin for all eternity by being officially related to him," Obi-Wan quipped with a smile, Padmé even managed a slight laugh as the mood began to soften. Her words had warmed the chill within Obi-Wan's heart. He had known Padmé for as long as Anakin did. He and Anakin were brothers, two parts of the same machine. And now he was on the cusp of officially joining the Naberrie family household by marrying Sabé.

Padmé secured her lightsaber to her belt and dabbed her face with the towel that was once her blindfold. "Oh, it's stifling in here! I think we should call it a day and return before everyone thinks we've been killed."

"Agreed, it feels like we've been dueling on the planet Mustafar in here."

The two of them departed the shuttle bay and began a slow walk back to the main hold.

Obi-Wan lamented over how mistaken he was on some of his views in his earlier years. When he was Qui-Gon's Padawan it frustrated him on how often his Master defied the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan on the other hand was a stickler to the rules, while Qui-Gon was a maverick, marching to the beat of his own drum, even bending the Jedi Code when he felt it was warranted. It did not matter how much Qui-Gon tried to show him that the Council's views of the Force were flawed, Obi-Wan clung to the Code like it were dogma. _And where did that get us?_ _It diminished our ability to use the Force and brought us to ruin._ The Great Jedi purge had acted as a much-needed splash of cold water, it was the sobering moment he accepted the Sith outwitted the Jedi because the Sith changed with time, the Jedi did not. _Societies that don't change… Die,_ he thought. 

Padmé also was deep in contemplation. For some reason she recalled what Count Dooku had said to her during her interrogation on Geonosis on the eve of the Clone Wars. While she was being led away to be executed with Anakin, he had one final exchange with her she would never forget:

" _Milady, let me put it in a different perspective for you. In order for a monarchy to work, one man must be virtuous, in order for a democracy to work, an entire people must be virtuous. Now, which is_ _more likely?"_

" _The former,"_ Padmé admitted.

Dooku extended his hand once more. _"The Republic has become degenerate and rotten because its people are no longer virtuous. Join me Milady, it is the only way."_

" _I would rather stay and lead by virtuous example than betray the Republic and dishonor everything I have worked my entire life towards by joining you."_

Dooku lowered his hand and sighed with regret. _"A woman of your… Traits and devotion to principle is extremely rare in this galaxy. You are as incorruptible as your reputation says. Perhaps if there were more like you the Republic would be salvageable. I am sorry you have to die."_

" _At least my death will mean something… How about yours?"_

Dooku stared at her, his expression mournful and sad, and he never took his eyes off her while she was led away.

3 years later, Anakin had killed him in battle. And now 3 years after that, no one spoke his name anymore. He was just a whisper. It was historical irony that Palpatine had him rendered as nothing more than a footnote in the galactic history books, a Jedi traitor who attempted to tear the galaxy apart.

When Obi-Wan and Padmé entered the main hold, they saw Queen Apailana standing to the side conversing a matter with her three handmaidens, and Sabé was sitting by herself at the table, the side of her head resting against a hand while she read from a tablet.

"You look bored," Obi-Wan said to her.

Sabé snapped herself away from the tablet and looked up at him. "Oh! You're back! I'm just reviewing Alliance diplomatic protocols."

This caught Padmé's attention. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think if I am to be the Alliance's official ambassador I'll need to know them by heart. But did you really have to make the text sound so… Boring?"

Padmé turned and tilted her head to the side. "It's diplomatic protocol Sabé, not an action-adventure novel."

Sabé snickered. "Fair enough."

Padmé looked away and rolled her eyes with a slight smile. The two women would occasionally play off one another, it had been a cornerstone of their family relationship since they were little.

"So, you've decided on reviving your ambassador title? I'm very happy to hear that!" Obi-Wan said enthusiastically, sitting down next to his fiancée. Previously she had mentioned to him her interest in doing diplomatic work once more, and he encouraged her to brush up on the Alliance's protocols, which Padmé had recently drafted and finalized.

"Thank you!" Sabé said before giving her husband-to-be a gentle kiss. "But, I'm just worried I'm a little out of practice."

"Nonsense! You'll do fine!" Padmé reassured.

Obi-Wan took hold of one of Sabé's hands and squeezed it as a measure of support, she smiled warmly at him. He was not very big on public displays of affection, but she knew his hand squeeze meant he would always be there by her side, and that was all she needed to know.

"I am very proud of you Sabé for taking this step," Obi-Wan stated sincerely.

"Well, it was either that or become a handmaiden again." Those were the only two professions Sabé held throughout her life, and she rather enjoyed diplomatic service. The choice seemed clear to her in the end to become an ambassador once more.

"We'll need to celebrate after you take on your first assignment," Obi-Wan advocated.

"Most definitely! And speaking of celebrations, my dearest, now that you're here, I want to show you something. I have finally found the perfect wedding gown for the big day!" Sabé's voice sounded cheerful and upbeat. She slid the tablet in between the two of them and navigated the menu until she pulled up a rather lavish and elegant looking white gown. with a flared and full skirt, long sleeves with a cape and a decorative layer of lace throughout. A white sheer veil completed the bridal ensemble.

Obi-Wan imagined how angelic Sabé would look in it and smiled widely, his blue eyes beamed before he placed his arm around her shoulder. "That looks beautiful. Of course, it will only be as beautiful as the bride wearing it," he commented charmingly.

Sabé's cheeks blushed and Padmé approached her cousin and drew her into a hug.

"Congratulations Sabé. I remember when I picked out the dress for my wedding… Hmm, now that I recall, I didn't have much time. We were in a hurry, but the dress I found just leapt out at me. It was very expensive, but I knew I had to have it! Oh, it was gorgeous, I wish you could have seen it…" Padmé reminisced.

Sabé could hear the hint of sadness from Padmé's voice and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, what matters most is you married the man you loved. There's nothing more important than that!"

"I second that Padmé," Obi-Wan reinforced.

Padmé placed her hand on top of her cousin, who still almost looked like her twin sister. She never got over how much they looked alike, yet their personalities were contrasting. While both women were outgoing, Sabé was a little more carefree at times, she knew how to have fun. Padmé was more serious. But she was as close to Sabé as a sister, and she was going to be her maid of honor at her wedding. Which reminded Padmé. "Have you picked out the bride's maid dresses yet?" She asked.

"Oh!" Sabé gasped. "No! I haven't, and we're running out of time. You better help me pick!"

"Me? It's your wedding."

"Nevertheless, you're the fashionista in the family! Come, we can browse right now," Sabé suggested while moving the tablet into Padmé's direction.

Jané, still standing with her fellow handmaidens next to the Queen glanced over and could not help but giggle in amusement.

"What's so amusing?" Amadé asked.

"They're like sisters."

"Yes, we are!" Sabé spoke over her shoulder as she browsed a selection of gowns with Padmé.

Even Apailana could not resist the urge to snicker in the present moment. She was so focused on what was happening around the table she did not notice C-3PO approaching alongside her.

"Excuse me, your Highness?" The golden protocol droid greeted in a hesitant tone.

Apailana turned to her left. "Oh, hello Threepeo," she said warmly.

"I am terribly sorry to disturb you, but you have received a transmission from Naboo. I have taken the liberty of decoding it and transferring it onto this tablet for you." Threepeo then offered the Queen the small tablet he was carrying in his right hand.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you kindly Threepeo! You are truly an asset to all of us!"

The droid pulled back, if his mouth could form a smile, it certainly would have. "Why thank you your Highness! It's very nice to feel appreciated! Well, do have a good day!" He then bowed to her before turning and walking away down the corridor.

Apailana grinned. Threepeo was an easy one to please she observed. Her eyes then glanced down at the tablet and began to read the decoded message. It was from Barriss Offee. She paused when she read that name. _Barriss Offee, you will always be Nadara, Lady of Darkness to me._

The Queen walked over to the table and sat down before she read on. As the contents of the message revealed itself to her, she slowly lowered the tablet and stared blankly ahead. While everyone else was joyfully caught up in wedding plans, Apailana felt a certain sickness brewing in her stomach.

"I'm going to be sick Amadé…" Apailana stated, her regal voice giving way to apprehension.

Alarmed, Amadé moved closer to her Queen. "What's wrong your Highness!?"

Apailana held up a hand and closed her eyes momentarily before speaking. "It's the Emperor… I have to tell Padmé."

With purpose Apailana stood up and approached the leader of the Alliance. "Padmé, there's something you need to see."

Everyone glanced up at the Queen while she offered the tablet to Padmé, who took it and began reading. She gasped ever so softly and felt as if the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She could not will her voice to speak in the present.

"Padmé…?" Sabé asked disquietly. "What is it?"

In that moment she found her breath again. "Emperor Palpatine is now using Nubian political prisoners and dissidents as slave labor for the spice mines on the moons of Naboo…"

And in an instant the cheerful mood in the main hold had vanished.

"Our people are being used as slaves!?" Sabé stated in stunned disbelief.

All Padmé could do was nod helplessly. The room began spinning around her and she was beginning to feel nauseous. What Palpatine was doing was a giant slap in the face to everything she had devoted her life against. In 3 short years he had managed to dismantle nearly every Republic institution. Only the Senate remained as the last vestige.

Once the mighty and shining institution of galactic law, the Galactic Senate, now the Imperial Senate had been reduced to nothing more than a formality, serving to rubber stamp the Galactic Emperor's decrees.

If rebellions were built on hope, then Padmé's rag-tag band of Rebel fighters were the last and best hope to free the galaxy from the tentacles of the Sith. That's what it had come down to. She had to remind herself their clandestine attack on Palpatine himself was just a couple weeks out, and then justice would finally be served.

"What are we going to do!? We can't just sit here!" Jané spoke, her voice rife with anger.

"We need to expose Emperor Palpatine. We have this message, we need to tell this to the entire galaxy!" Queen Apailana proposed.

Padmé on the other hand felt the beginnings of a migraine, and she pressed her hand to her forehead and rubbed it while trying to calm herself. This whole situation made her ill.

"Who sent this message? Was it Barriss?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"Yes, but I don't see what difference that makes," Apailana answered with a growl.

The wise Jedi Master stroked his chin with his thumb. "Then if right now we divulge this to the entire galaxy it could very well endanger her life. The Emperor will get wise that there is someone leaking classified intel to the Alliance and he will most likely ascertain those leaks came from Barriss. We are at war, and we have to protect our allies."

"Allies?" Apailana questioned. "Just because she had a change of heart, I'd hardly call the 'Lady of Darkness' who invaded my homeworld, who is also responsible for the murder of almost all the surviving Jedi an ally. A strange bedfellow would be a more accurate choice of words!"

Obi-Wan understood the Queen's anger. He knew very well if it were up to Apailana, Barriss would be hanging from a tree slowly twisting in the wind right now. "Your Highness, we cannot allow our emotions to govern our decisions in this matter. We are embroiled in a delicate situation, one that requires us to handle with the utmost care. We must carefully position our pieces on the galactic chessboard before making our next move, and with careful planning, we will bring down Palpatine in the coming weeks with our planned attack when he visits the Alfa Sector."

Queen Apailana bit her lip. Her emotions were running hot and heavy in the present, but she restrained herself as she considered his statement.

Dormé was also fuming at the present situation and shot the Jedi Master a look. _It's easy for him to sit there and speak so calmly. His homeworld isn't being occupied and enslaved at this very moment._ "With all due respect Master Kenobi, you aren't Nubian. You can't possibly understand how deeply we feel what is happening back on our homeworld right now," she said respectfully, but firmly.

Sabé instantly spoke up in defense of her fiancé. "How can you say that!? Obi-Wan was there on Naboo when the Trade Federation blockaded and invaded our world, he partook in its defense! It's completely unfair for you to say such words!"

Jané sat back, a quiet observer with her eyes moving between everyone, watching their exchanges become more heated and inflamed.

As their voices grew louder, Padmé's migraine intensified. The scene in front of her reminded her all too much of a typical squabbling session in the Galactic Senate. She needed to step in and take charge of the situation before it mushroomed beyond her control. She held up her hand.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, we are not doing this! We are not going to go bouncing off the walls for ten minutes, because we're going to end up right back here with the same problems – trying to defeat the Empire! Now, let's keep our focus!"

Padmé turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, I agree with you. Prudence would be wise in this case. We will inform the top brass of the Alliance of this but not make it public just yet. We need more information." Padmé looked at Queen Apailana. "Your Highness, I am entrusting you with the task of drafting a response to Barriss Offee, ask her who knows of this plan. Again, I don't want us inadvertently exposing our biggest inside source who can help us bring down Palpatine. Everyone here is disgusted by the present situation, myself included. But as Master Kenobi pointed out, we cannot allow our emotions to dictate our next course of action. Agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone said in unison, adhering to the wisdom of Amidala.

Padmé rubbed her temple. "We've all had a long day, I think we should all try to get some rest and take it up again in the morning."

"A most sensible suggestion Milady," Amadé seconded.

Queen Apailana nodded softly in agreement. "Agreed, everyone get some rest. We'll pick this up tomorrow. In the meantime, I will draft a response to Barriss Offee." The Queen hid her contempt for Barriss carefully behind her stately voice.

Padmé stood up and groaned.

"Are you all right Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked concertedly.

"Yes, I just have a little headache. I'll be all right after I lie down." Padmé then hastily dismissed herself. She had to lay down. She was however not looking forward to telling her husband of the grim news.

 _Oh Anakin… What am I going to tell Anakin? He'll go off the rails when he hears what is happening on Naboo. He has the lowest tolerance for slavery out of all of us._ Her thoughts were not exaggerated. Due to Anakin's experience of being a slave as a boy he became one of the strongest voices within the Jedi Order campaigning against it throughout the outer rim planets where the Republic had no reach.

While passing through the ship Padmé saw Ahsoka Tano reviewing something with Ensign Jad Darrens. Desperately wanting to get into her quarters, Padmé quickly slipped past them.

The durasteel doors to the VIP quarters never looked more inviting. Padmé entered and found Anakin lying on his back, fast asleep on the bed; his right arm dangling over the side. Despite the comfortable mattress beckoning her, she willed herself to set aside the pain of her migraine to check in on her children. Both Luke and Leia were safely sleeping in their beds in the adjacent room. With her mind now at ease, she retired to the large bed next to her husband.

She had barely settled onto the mattress when she felt Anakin's arms envelope her in an embrace. He slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to wake you," Padmé managed to say before rubbing her forehead again.

"It's all right, I felt your presence and – wait, you're hurt, what's wrong!?" Anakin said quickly with concern.

Padmé held up a hand. "Please don't shout, I have the most terrible headache right now…"

Anakin's voice softened. "Then allow me to take away the pain." Her husband gently placed a hand on her forehead and willed the Force to channel a gentle healing wave through her.

In just a few short seconds, Padmé felt her migraine assuage. She closed her eyes and sighed pleasantly. The invisible anvil that seemed to be pressing down against her head dissipated, leaving her feeling relieved and reinvigorated.

"Better?" Anakin asked tenderly with a smile before caressing Padmé cheek with the back of his hand.

Padmé nuzzled her face against her husband's loving touch. "Very much. Mmm," she purred before cuddling up with him.

"Did the children tire you out?"

"A little earlier, but I'm feeling much more energetic now."

Padmé gently began gliding a hand over her husband. "Oh, really now?" She felt not only reinvigorated after being healed, but also concupiscent.

She took the initiative and drew her husband into a passionate kiss.

"What would I do without you?" Padmé whispered after the kiss was over.

 _What would you do without me?_ Anakin thought before speaking. "Well, you might still be trapped on Tatooine. Fortunately, you met me," he said with a wink.

"Mmm, you do have your uses," Padmé replied, her voice softened and took on a suggestive tone while she traced the contours of Anakin's face with her index finger. He could feel her well-manicured nail gliding along his skin like a sort of tantalizing matchstick igniting his passionate flame for her.

Anakin's lips pursed into a provocative smile. His eyes burning with a desire to make her his.

Padmé glided her hand over his chest. "Do you want me?" She breathed, needing her husband's love.

Anakin responded by lifting his hand and held it in front of Padmé's chest. With a flick of his hand the front of her gown unfastened. She could not help but gasp. "Oh, what are you doing Anakin? Hmm?" She asked playfully.

Her husband moved the front of her gown open and glided his hands over her chest, and with the careful working of his fingers he undid the clasp of her brassiere.

"You're so bad… What are you going to do with me?" Padmé asked with feigned innocence in her voice.

Anakin loved it when she played with him like this, it only intensified his excitement and desire for her. "I'll show you," he murmured against her neck before kissing it hungerly.

Padmé closed her eyes and smoothly glided her fingers through her husband's hair before letting out an encouraging moan – a moan which singled that she had given her husband her complete surrender.

With a wave of his hand, Anakin turned out the lights, leaving only him and Padmé bathed in the faint glow of the stars coming from the small window next to them.

Captain Gaius Deens was sitting behind his small glass desk inside his quarters. He held in his left hand a tablet that had a readout of a damage report of the _Liberator._ While reading the report he took a sip of hot caf from his mug.

The _Liberator_ had sustained moderate battle damage in the battle, but nothing a drydock could not fix. Once they rendezvoused with the 1st Fleet the _Liberator_ could receive proper repairs. The Queen's Royal Starship was also going to receive a refit.

Deens did not glance up from his tablet when the door chime rang. "Come," he instructed in a distracted voice, his attention still absorbed on the damage report. When he heard the distinct sound of a walking cane he immediately took his eyes off the tablet and saw his First Officer standing before him; Commander Alicé Zanterrie.

He took notice she had changed into a medium blue short-sleeved gown belted at the waist. It was a modest garment, falling to the calves. Tall brown suede boots covered her legs. Her auburn hair was pulled back by a clear headband made from quartz with green crystals adorning the top throughout.

Alicé was very much aware of the gown she was wearing. It was not her first choice of garment to wear, but it was one of the few civilian attire pieces she had on board long enough to cover most of her legs. The rest in her closet were a few other dresses, along with her flight suits and formal Alliance Naval uniforms. She had always been a woman who preferred wearing skirts and dresses when out of uniform. She enjoyed exploring her more feminine side off duty, however being self-conscious about her prosthetic leg, she felt the need to keep it covered constantly like it was something shameful and dirty. She promised herself she would update her wardrobe accordingly when she had time.

"Alicé, would you care to sit down?" Deens asked.

"No," she replied.

"How are you feeling? Are you doing better?" Deens asked while setting the damage report aside.

"Physically, I seem to be getting more acclimated."

"And, emotionally?"

"I'm breathing. I'll manage."

Deens knew Alicé well enough he could see through her composure. "Alicé, if you need any counseling-"

"I don't want any damn counseling!" She snapped, her voice rife with irritation, but she quickly calmed herself and spoke this time in a softer tone. "This is something I need to deal with on my own."

"As the lone wolf as Alicé Zanterrie has always been?" Deens countered.

Alicé winced as if she had just been slapped in the face. "Damn it Gaius, you know me better than anyone-"

"And I can see how much you're hurting right now."

Alicé froze. Yes, she was hurting right now, hurting more than she had ever been in her entire life. She was reeling from the loss of her leg, a part of her humanity that had been stripped away, never to be returned. But that last thing she wanted was to be lying on some couch telling some detached counselor whom she did not know all about her innermost feelings. Her feelings were her own and no one else's, period. "I didn't come here to debate you."

"Then why have you come to my quarters at this hour?"

His First Officer hesitated. Her eyes shifted to the tablet she held in her left hand. She did not know if she could bring herself to say the words she had written on its screen. "There's something you need to know."

Deens leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Which is?"

Still Alicé hesitated. With a long, slowly indrawn breath, she seemed to reach some difficult decision and handed her Captain the tablet – unable to bring herself to speak.

Deens unfolded his arms and took the tablet and looked at it. After an awkward moment of silence his eyes slowly moved up at his First Officer. "You're resigning your commission?"

Alicé swallowed hard, her throat feeling so very dry. "That's right."

"That's all you have to say to me?"

Alicé looked at her Captain and friend square in the eye. "What more do you want me to say? It's all there in black and white. I can no longer serve in my condition."

Deens slowly stood up from his chair. "Condition?" His voice barely above a whisper. "You don't have a handicap, what you have is a loss of confidence."

Alicé's lower lip trembled. "Gaius… I'm washed up. I've lost the edge. You can't trust me out there anymore. I'm too old," she said matter-of-factly.

Unconvinced Deens shook his head. "As you said, I know you better than anyone. Age isn't the issue here, your confidence is."

Now it was Alicé's turn to shake her head "It's not that simple Gaius… I used to think I was invincible. Whenever I took the controls of a starfighter I felt free, free as a bird and no one could touch me. And now here I am… Standing here with a prosthetic leg. How would you feel?"

Deens pondered this for a moment. "I would probably feel a little like you right now."

"Exactly! The fact is I can't be trusted out there anymore, I guarantee you, put me behind the controls now and I'll hesitate. And when you hesitate, people die."

"Okay, for the sake of argument, let's say I let you go. What would you do then? What would Alicé Zanterrie do with her life?"

"I… Don't know."

Deens then held up his index finger. "And that's precisely the problem. You're asking me to cut you lose without any support while in a state of emotional distress? That's not granting you freedom; that's granting you a death sentence."

"Then how about a compromise; I'll stay on the ship if it puts your mind at ease."

The resolute Captain maneuvered around his desk and approached his First Officer. "Alicé, I have nothing but sympathy for what you are going through right now, but making knee-jerk reactions to intense situations often results in disaster. I want you to look at your life, and your career objectively. You aren't being rational here. And I suggest you seek counseling to help you through this difficult time. Don't forget you have me and the rest of your shipmates to fall back on, we're all here to help you, you aren't alone."

Alicé's lower lip trembled. _No counseling,_ she thought before she spoke. "Gaius, I appreciate what you're trying to say, but please, just accept I've lost my sharp edge. I've done my bit for Queen and planet, please, just let me go. Have I not earned that right? After 20 years of service, have I not earned it?"

Deens curled his brows into a frown, it became obvious to him she was purposefully avoiding seeking counsel. "Oh no, family doesn't turn their back on one another. Why are you so adverse to seeing a counselor? They're here to help you."

"Because, I don't want some dispassionate, detached… Shrink who is paid to listen to others' problems to tell me how I should be feeling!"

Deens knew Alicé was headstrong and stubborn at times, but she was really laying it down thick. "It's because they're dispassionate they can give you the help you need to order this crisis you are having and help you overcome it! To come this far in your life just to throw it all away? Damnit Alicé, this is not who you are!"

Alicé tapped her prosthetic leg with her fist, the sound of clanking metal could be heard with each tap. "No Gaius, this is who I am now!"

"What would you have me do?"

"Let me go! Gaius, we've been friends for almost 20 years and-"

But the Captain cut her off, his voice growing louder. "We may be friends Alicé but I am still your superior officer!"

Alicé froze.

Deens ran a hand through his hair and shifted to Alicé's other side and held up her resignation letter. "And as your Captain, I'm refusing this resignation right now. Take some time Alicé to put what has happened in order. I would not only be a bad Captain if I just cut you lose in your current frame of mind, I would also be a bad friend. I have granted you indefinite medical leave. I'll make you a deal, if you agree to see a counselor, and if after an extended time you still want to resign, we'll revisit it."

Deens' response wasn't exactly what she had hoped for. She was feeling angry, depressed, and tired. In the end she knew it was his prerogative to grant her resignation or not, and he declined, but she still had one card left to play.

"You should know I transmitted a copy of my resignation to General Skywalker as well."

 _Oh, she didn't…_ Deens brought a hand to his face and rubbed his forehead. Now he was going to have to play damage control with General Skywalker, something he was not looking forward to. "Alicé, that was an impulsive move you should not have done until after you spoke with me, and it's not going to change my decision."

Alicé swallowed. "I understand."

Deens decided against lecturing her any further. "I'll speak to him later about this. In the meantime, why don't you go get some rest. Tomorrow I want you to see a counselor, even if it's just for a few minutes, and I will visit you every day."

Still angry Alicé bit her lip. "All right," she replied, gripping her cane so tight, she thought it was going to snap. Her powerful emotions screamed loudly at her, like a ship's warning klaxon, telling her to run, to seek sanctuary, and get as far away from a star fighter as she could. _My wings have been clipped._

Alicé turned about and began to limp away on her cane, she paused at the doors to his quarters and looked at him one last time. "I'm tired of being the good Soldier, Gaius."

Without another word Alicé stepped out of the Captain's quarters. A deep, dark depression gripping her as she limped on her cane to the nearby turbolift that would take her to her quarters.

The leg in concert with the cane made her feel like a cripple. Even though Doctor Nerlassa told her eventually she would no longer need the cane, the metal abomination attached to her would forever be a part of her being.

She recollected her earlier conversation with Xander back in sickbay.

" _I've lost people, you've lost people,"_ he said to her. Xander was right, they both lost people, but she was among the best star pilots in the galaxy, time and again she proved it. She felt invincible whenever she climbed into a starfighter, until today. Today that all changed, and she had changed because of it, and for herself, she grieved.

The greatest hope for the galaxy was lying together in their bed. Their love being the warmth and light in the cold vastness of the cosmos. Anakin was on his back, and his wife, Padmé was resting her head against his chest. Her eyes were closed peacefully, savoring the feel of his breathing, the subtle movement of his chest beneath her head. His love, his presence, Padmé knew no great intendment than this, and likewise, he felt the same about her.

While laying against the security of her husband's chest she felt a hand gently begin to caress her hair, and Anakin began playing with her curls. Padmé could not resist the urge to giggle at the tingling feeling of her husband's touch, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You look tired," she teased while running a hand over his chest.

"Hardly!" He asserted.

"Oh, really my love? Shall we put that to the test? Hmm?" She said playfully before beginning to tickle her husband.

Anakin laughed before bringing his hands to his wife's. Tickling was one of her ways of instigating foreplay, and he was more than happy to oblige her.

Quickly, with one of his hands, he pinned her arms above her head and softly glided his fingers down her face and neck. Anakin was rewarded with a pleasant sigh from his beloved Padmé.

"Mmm, am I your prisoner? What are you going to do with me?" She asked in a smooth and seductive voice.

Anakin grinned and leaned down, but was interrupted by the door chime, he rolled off his wife and huffed in frustration.

"Oh, Ani, tell them to go away!" Padmé protested with irritation.

Anakin waved his hand and turned the lights back on. Padmé flinched and was blinded by the sudden brightness. She quickly grabbed a pillow and groaned into it as she covered her face.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll use my mind trick and send them away!" Anakin assured while putting on a simple robe. _Whoever that is, you better have a good reason for interrupting me and my love,_ he thought before walking up to the entrance and tapping the wall panel on the side of the doors that unlocked them.

With a quick swoosh the doors that led to and from the quarters opened and unexpectedly he found himself staring at Jané. The handmaiden's cheeks flushed.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Master Skywalker. But, I have an encoded message for you," she said quickly before handing him a tablet.

Anakin could see she was embarrassed and decided against using a mind trick. Not that it would matter because she quickly bowed and left.

The Jedi Knight snickered, turned and closed the doors. By now Padmé had thrown the pillow off her face and was sitting up, clutching the bedsheet to her chest.

"Come back to bed my love!" Padmé beckoned, patting the side of the bed next to her.

It was a directive Anakin could not ignore; he dashed for the bed and dove onto it. The tablet falling in front of Padmé as he landed.

"What's this?" She asked curiously picking it up.

"It's an encoded message for me, I guess I should read it," he said with disappointment, but the message could be urgent and important. _Nothing is more urgent and important right now than being with Padmé,_ he thought while pressing his thumb to the screen of the tablet as the biometric reader scanned it.

 _Anakin Skywalker, identity acknowledged._ The screen's display read before transferring to the encoded message.

Anakin's playful and cheerful mode quickly vanished while scanning the tablet's screen. "Oh no…" He muttered softly.

Alarmed, Padmé moved closer. "What is it Ani?"

"Read this," he said, giving the tablet to her.

Padmé's eyes focused on the screen and read what appeared to be a personal letter:

 _Dear General Anakin Skywalker,_

 _I, Alicé Zanterrie, no longer wish to serve as an officer in the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and do hereby resign my commission. I have come to this difficult decision after evaluating my life and doing some hard, but necessary soul searching in the aftermath of being shot and losing my leg. I have spent my entire adult life in service as a star pilot. But I feel the time has come to move on. Know that it has been an honor and a privilege serving with you General Skywalker. May the Force be with you, always._

 _Yours very sincerely and respectfully,  
Alicé Zanterrie_

Upon reading Alicé's resignation letter Padmé felt an acute and searing pain within her chest. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes lowered. She did not know Alicé very well. But she knew Alicé had a very distinguished service record and held her in high esteem.

"And the Empire claims another victim…" Padmé whispered to Anakin while setting the tablet down in front of them. She looked at her husband, he just sat there on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap.

"I heard she was wounded… I didn't know she lost her leg," he said sadly before gazing down at his artificial right forearm and hand. When he arrived on Naboo 3 years earlier he had his mechno-arm replaced with an organic looking prosthetic. He had almost forgotten he had lost his arm to Count Dooku 6 years ago.

"I remember," he went on, "when I lost my arm, how it affected me deeply. I felt I had lost a part of my humanity." He then looked back at Padmé and reached for her face with his left hand – his fully organic hand.

Padmé gave her husband a look of tenderness and sympathy.

"I recall how uncomfortable it made you feel with I touched you with those metal skeletal fingers," Anakin said.

Padmé looked as if she were about to cry. "Oh, my love, please don't say that." Initially, it did feel unnatural to Padmé when she felt him touch her with those metal fingers, but over time she grew accustom to it. But she never missed them, and was quietly glad he chose to have a more organic prosthetic eventually.

Anakin looked away and stared at the floor. At first felt sadness, which gave way to anger. He sat motionless on the bed, allowing his rage to fester. For some reason he recalled Master Yoda's words that were said to him when he was first brought before the Jedi Council as a 9-year-old boy: _"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."_

Right now, Anakin Skywalker was suffering, suffering from all the good lives either lost or destroyed in war. He cared about everyone who served with him. Alicé being no exception. A monster inside of him growled, it hungered for blood. This was a monster that had dwelled within him since a boy, but it did not mature until after he lost his mother. When she died at the hands of the Sand People the monster within cried out for their blood, and he satisfied it by slaughtering their village. Now that monster thirsted for the blood of Sheev Palpatine, the man responsible for everything. Anakin was convinced then, and only then would his tormented soul know peace.

 _To think I used to admire you, to think I even looked up to you… How wrong I was. You had all of us fooled I'll give you that. You think you're very clever, but you miscalculated. Your gravest error was not orchestrating and pulling the strings of war in the galaxy, no… It was attacking my beloved Angel. You signed your own death warrant that day. When I find you, I will tear you apart, I will kill you, you wretched-_

Anakin was pulled from his angry thoughts by the feeling of Padmé's arms slipping around his chest from behind before laying her head against his shoulder. "Ani, everything will be all right in the end. You have me, you have Luke and Leia, we're together as a family."

Suddenly Anakin felt fatigued, so very fatigued, not from making love earlier, but his spirit was drained from 6 years of nonstop war. In fact, he just realized a terrible truth and he shared it with his beloved. "Padmé… Since we've been husband and wife we haven't known a day without war, do you realize that?"

Padmé squeezed her husband closer to her heart when she realized he was right. "Yes, I do…" Her voice was laced with a certain sadness. "I'm feeling the strain too. But we're fighting for peace, for our children's future. For _them._ "

In truth she felt just as tired as Anakin. The pressure of 3 years of the Clone Wars, being away from him, and the political intrigues of the Galactic Senate wore her down. Now 3 years after that she was the leader of the Rebellion that sought to restore the Republic and its values to the galaxy. Political intrigue had been replaced with a much a more hands-on and dangerous approach for her part, except this time she had Anakin by her side rather than being separated from him. However, she was now also a full-time mother. How she managed to still find the energy to do anything else was beyond her.

As with Anakin she wanted their children, Luke and Leia to grow up in a peaceful galaxy, a free galaxy. Padmé told herself it would all be over with soon. _Just a couple more weeks._ The last 6 years of war felt like running a grand marathon, and like all marathon's, the last stretch was always the hardest.

The married couple sat in bed, Padmé continued to hold her husband against her while resting her face on his shoulder, the two of them staring down at Alicé Zanterrie's resignation letter remorsefully.

 _War is hell…_


	35. Chapter 35

Disney owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"There is nothing more beautiful in the universe than pure love."

Chapter XXXV

"The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart," Barriss Offee explained to her Padawan, Ruvino Andrierrie as she supervised his lightsaber construction. She had provided him with a green synthetic kyber crystal.

Though in an entranced state, Ruvino held onto his Master's words, letting them guide his almost effortless assembly of his lightsaber from various parts provided to him by her.

"This is how it was explained to me by my master, Luminara Unduli," Barriss said with pride while she thought back to when she was Luminara's Padawan learner.

His eyes closed, Ruvino's concentration deepened, feeling each part touching him as if they were an extension of his being. Reaching further into the Force until he could final feel the crystal – the heart which would make up his lightsaber hilt. He recalled his Master's instructions and visualized the diagram she had shown him earlier. He began arranging all the different parts into a cohesive construction – each piece had its function, and every fiber had a purpose. When he opened his eyes, he saw his almost finished weapon before him.

Ruvino picked up his lightsaber and looked at the green synth crystal waiting to be fully sealed inside. It glowed with a powerful energy that seemed to speak to him, saying that it was now a part of his being, a reflection of his soul, and his life. With great care, he placed the last part over the crystal and secured it in place.

Barriss gave a nod of approval. "Go on."

Her Padawan held the hilt up and an emerald green blade of hot plasma sprung forth like a stinger from the emitter. It hummed in a lower rhythmic tone than the lightsabers powered from pure kyber crystals, but it was stable – much to Barriss' relief.

Ruvino deactivated his weapon and smiled at it with a sense of accomplishment and pride. Over the past two days Barriss had taught him some basic healing and martial skills. The highlight however, was teaching him how to construct a lightsaber.

Ruvino's smile soon gave way to an expression of consternation. "I hear her Master… Mirala, she's suffering. I need to go to her," he said, now looking out his window.

"Patience Ruvino, you have just begun your training, when the time is right."

Ruvino looked back at his master. "And when will that be? It tortures me every day knowing she is being held prisoner in her own mind like that. I-I feel like I'm on fire, as if someone is burning me alive."

Barriss felt nothing but sympathy for what Ruvino was going through. She was trying to help and set things right, that was one of the reasons she had taken him under her wing as her Padawan learner. "Ruvino, please listen to me. Each day you grow stronger and stronger, but you must learn patience. If you are to rescue your sister someday, you must first become a trained and competent Jedi Knight. That doesn't happen overnight. It takes patience and persistence."

She had to fill her Padawan with hope and motivation, and her words seemed to calm him. "Come, let me see your lightsaber."

Ruvino respectfully offered his hilt to his mentor.

Barriss then inspected his weapon, her eyes and fingers purposefully moving around the hilt. "Never forget, this weapon is your soul. It is the most iconic symbol of your identity as a Jedi. Never go anywhere without it, but do be careful where and how you use it Ruvino. For the time being, only use it in a life or death situation. If the Empire knew a Jedi was here on Naboo, they would relentlessly search for you until you are dead."

And that meant the Emperor would also use her to hunt down and kill her secret apprentice. She was playing a very dangerous game training him.

Ruvino's face formed into an irritated scowl once more. "Then what is the point in training me to be a Jedi if I am not allowed to use my abilities? How can I eventually rescue Mirala?" He protested.

"Because the ways of the Jedi cannot die! Their lineage must survive through you! Know you are not the only one however. There are a handful of Jedi out there who have survived the Great Jedi Purge… Which I partook in when I was a Sith. I killed many of them over the past 3 years."

Barriss drew upon her memories. One of the most notorious events she participated in was leading the mission the mission to the lush jungle world of Veridian IV, where Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, and his wife, Khaleen Hentz, were killed.

A year earlier, Imperial intelligence agents had discovered Master Vos' secret location and that he was in league with 6 other Jedi who had survived the purge, though they had no affiliation with the Rebel Alliance. Emperor Palpatine swiftly dispatched her and the 501st Legion to wipe them all out.

Lady Nadara navigated through the lush jungle surrounding the outskirts of a small city on Veridian IV. The air had a rich sweet scent, courtesy of the planet's unique foliage, which included a wide variety of colorful exotic flowers. The hot late afternoon sun illuminated the steamy haze in a dazzling pink and orange color that was scattered throughout the area. Nadara paused momentarily to admire the view and scenery. There was no time to admire the planet however, she had a mission to fulfill, and she had brought the best troops of the 501st with her to help accomplish it. Bibs and her personal bodyguards were also among them.

In the sky above, loomed a _Venator_ class star destroyer, once painted in colorful Republic markings, it was now a dull and plain white Imperial color.

Nadara had already slayed 3 of the Jedi, but Quinlan Vos had still managed to evade her. She masked her presence within the Force and kept her form concealed behind her cloak.

It did not take her long before she finally spotted her prized prey: Master Vos. He was accompanied with the 3 other Jedi: 2 males, 1 female. _A pathetic gathering of fools, so much the better for the slaughter._ Nadara stepped back and hid behind a large bush and reached for her comlink.

" _This is Lady Nadara,"_ her voice was soft, just above a whisper _, "I have located the other three Jedi, come down on this transmission, they are walking through the forest about forty meters ahead of me."_

" _Acknowledged, we're on our way,"_ came the cold reply of CT-0187, the commanding officer of the 501st under Nadara's command. He may have spoken in the same accent and voice of his genetic template; Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, but his inflection could not be more different: It was soulless, the inflection of a cold-blooded killer.

Nadara quietly began moving through the forest and stealthily tailed Vos and the Jedi. Vos was obstructed by two of them, she would have to take them out first to get to him, her prime target. She reached inside her cloak and pulled her lightdagger and held it down at her side.

A blaster bolt flew across the air and struck a tree near the Jedi, who promptly reacted and engaged their lightsabers; the 501st had arrived. No holds would be barred, and no prisoners would be taken in this encounter. It was kill or be killed.

Nadara took that as her que. Moving in quickly she activated her lightdagger and held it in a ready-to-throw position. the Force guided her hand, making her precise movement effortless before she released it into the air: The dagger's plasma blade met its mark and embedded itself in the side of the neck of the rearmost Jedi – dropping him to the ground before knowing what hit him. Alertly, the female Jedi next to him quickly turned around and held her green blade up defensively.

Nadara swiftly brought her crimson blade down against her opponent while the 501st kept Vos and his compatriot occupied. The female Jedi fought as hard as she could, moving swiftly and grunting as she fought for her life. She was quite skilled with the blade and placed Nadara on the defensive.

While retreating, Nadara's foot caught itself up on a rock – sending her careening backwards. Her opponent took full advantage of this and attacked with a series of quick cuts, which resulted in Nadara being disarmed.

The Jedi raised her weapon to strike a death blow, Nadara reacted quickly – instinctively jamming her left forearm against her enemy's wrists. Before the Jedi could respond, Nadara reached for one of her throwing spikes and elegantly inserted it into her opponent's carotid artery. The Jedi dropped her weapon and let out a gurgling scream – her blood spattering against the side of Nadara's face.

The Dark Lady of the Sith quickly removed the spike and watched her prey fall to the ground, clutching her throat.

" _Thought you had me?"_ Nadara taunted before looking at her lightsaber and willed it to return to her hand.

In an act of near mercy, Nadara activated her lightsaber and finished off the Jedi; bringing to an end her tortured choking sounds.

Nadara soon found herself looking down Quinlan Vos' lightsaber, but he was too late to help his friend.

" _Barriss Offee! I should have known the Emperor would send his garbage girl!"_ Vos growled while attacking.

Nadara parried his emerald blade. _"You will now feel the full weight of the Dark Side!"_ She responded.

Vos pulled back and held his blade out towards Nadara. He shook his head not so much in disgust, but as a gesture of pity as he gazed at her blood-stained face. _"Oh, I've felt the power of the Dark Side. I know how it corrupts souls, just as its corrupted you. Do you love anyone Barriss?"_

Nadara briefly thought of Ahsoka Tano for a couple of seconds before she yelled in a fit of rage and attacked Vos with all her hatred as she became fully immersed in the Dark Side.

The Jedi Master was able to hold his own against the Sith Lady's attacks. He parried and answered with a flurry of strikes, his lightsaber moving so fast, Nadara was barely able to defend.

Vos' compatriot however was not faring so well against the combined attacks of the elite 501st Stormtroopers and Nadara's bodyguards. He rolled and evaded what blaster fire he was unable to block with his lightsaber. He had managed to get close enough to slay a couple of them.

Growing tired of games, a few of the troopers tossed in several stun grenades. The Jedi managed to project them back onto the 501st troopers save for one that landed in the bushes just behind him. The grenades detonated, stunning most of the troopers _and_ the Jedi simultaneously.

Bibs had managed to dive for cover, but he was still struck by the effects of the grenades. Fighting to stay conscious, he summoned his last strength, raised his blaster rifle and fired for the head of his target. The red bolt of plasma connected and downed his target.

Bibs wanted to rush to Nadara's aid, that was his job, his duty, but his body would not allow it. He dropped to the ground and lost consciousness.

In the background Nadara and Vos remained locked in a fierce duel. Their lightsabers were now locked together.

" _You are beyond redemption, beyond reason Barriss, I'm going to do the galaxy a favor today,"_ Vos stated before he shoved Nadara off his blade.

Nadara looked beyond Vos but could not see any of her other 501st troops backing her up. She silently cursed and feared she was fighting a battle she could not win.

Vos readied his blade and moved to attack. Nadara evaded by backflipping onto a nearby tree branch. _Time to play my trump card._ She pulled out her comlink and called the star destroyer above her.

" _Captain Valius, target the city with all your weapons! Level it on my command!"_

Quinlan Vos paused, and Nadara smiled. In an instant, she had quickly managed to tilt the battle in her favor.

" _I knew it would come to this, this is how the Sith operate. But my wife is prepared to give her life,"_ he said solemnly.

Despite his cool and composed nature, Nadara could sense Vos was hiding something. She lifted her head. _"Oh, but I can sense your fear Quinlan. Yes… Your fear runs deep. You can save her, and all who dwell here. I could have offered you the chance to surrender earlier, but I came down here for the thrill of the hunt. But I grow weary of this charade. Surrender peacefully, and I will spare their lives."_

Vos balked. _"Treachery is the way of the Sith. The moment I surrender you will give the order to fire. I know your ways all too well. This battle will only end in death, one way or the other, that is what you wish."_

" _You're very astute, I will give you that,"_ Nadara then spoke into her comlink. _"Captain Valius, you may fire when ready."_

All Jedi Master Quinlan Vos could do was look on as the star destroyer unleashed its armament on the city below. _"What have you done today Barriss? What have you done?"_

" _I've taught these people a lesson that this is what happens to those who harbor Jedi outlaws."_

" _No, Barriss, you're teaching them to rebel against tyranny today,"_ Vos countered.

With a crooked grin, Nadara responded by holding her lightsaber up in a derisive salute.

Vos no longer minced words, with a Force-aided push, he dashed towards the tree Nadara was standing up and sliced through it with his lightsaber.

As the tree began falling, Nadara somersaulted off her branch and landed perfectly on her feet. Vos lunged at her and attacked her effortlessly and without restraint. She parried and channeled her energy through her left hand and managed to Force-push Vos against another nearby tree. She swung her Sith blade across her body, but the Jedi Master managed to duck and roll out of the way.

Without warning, a red blaster bolt struck the foliage near Vos, who stopped and raised his lightsaber defensively and deflected two incoming beams.

Nadara pursed her lips into a nefarious smile, by now her 501st troops and bodyguards had regained consciousness and had joined in on the fight. It did not take long until Quinlan Vos found himself surrounded. She raised her hand, ordering her troops to hold fire.

" _So, this is how it ends… You have no honor Barriss, and to think you held such promise as a Jedi,"_ Vos said while lowering his still active blade.

" _Trying to get the last word in Quinlan? It's over, you lost. The corrupt Jedi need to die. Don't you see?"_ Nadara was unrepentant in her tone, she was convinced she was on the right side – the Dark Side.

Vos closed his eyes, as if he were in a deep meditative state. _"I was almost nearly consumed by the darkness once… But I sense a buried conflict within you Barriss, just as there was within me,"_ he then opened his eyes. _"It's time to meet with destiny."_

Quinlan Vos then Force-jumped, but to Nadara's surprise, he did not jump for her, but towards the 501st. Nadara watched in almost quiet admiration of his valor. In the face of defeat, he refused to surrender and was going to take down as many as he could before he fell. _"All men pull back, repeat, all men pull back,"_ she spoke into her comlink." _Captain Valius, target the position directly in front of me and prepare to fire."_

Vos cut down two 501st troopers he was fighting while the rest pulled away. The Jedi Master then turned and looked at Nadara. She raised her lightsaber once more, this time not as a mocking gesture, but as a respectful salute. Shortly thereafter she gave the order for the star destroyer to fire. A dazzling array of green plasma struck the area where Vos was standing with the precision only Imperial warship gunners were capable of. When the smoke cleared the only thing that remained was a smoldering crater, Vos was nowhere to be seen, and Nadara could no longer sense his presence.

" _Captain Valius cease fire. I'm going to go into town and see if Khaleen Hentz has been killed."_

" _Understood Milady,"_ came the Imperial Naval Captain's reply.

Nadara, and her bodyguards made their way into the small city. The devastation was quite apparent. At least half the city had been leveled and was in flames by the star destroyer's barrage. People were scurrying about, crying and screaming and rushing to aid one another and to put out the fires.

While walking down the ruined streets Nadara's watchful eyes caught sight of a little girl about 8-years-old, her clothes were torn and her face covered in soot. She was kneeling over the bodies of a man and woman who Nadara deduced to be her parents. The young girl looked at her with pained and confused eyes, eyes that could only have said "why?" Nadara stopped and took pity on the young child. She turned to her bodyguards.

" _Lovell, escort this child to the nearest hospital, she should not be out here by herself,"_ the Dark Lady instructed.

Lovell nodded and rushed over to the little girl. Nadara ordered the rest of them to keep moving. _What I did was for the good of the Empire. I don't blame the children, but the adults should have known better than to harbor Jedi fugitives,_ she silently justified to herself before stopping at the residence Vos and his wife had been hiding in according to their intelligence reports. The house appeared to have been damaged by the star destroyer's weapons fire, but there was no sign of any fires inside the structure.

Nadara entered the wrecked house with her lightsaber drawn and carefully navigated around the debris. She came to a halt when she saw the body of Khaleen Hentz lying face up on the floor. Nadara could feel no life emanating from her body, however Nadara could sense a second very faint presence nearby. She allowed the Force to guide her to the sign of life and discovered a small toddler lying on the floor, he was unconscious, but alive. She approached the toddler and saw he was a boy, a boy with similar facial tattoos of Quinlan Vos.

 _His son…_ Nadara came to realize. There was nothing in any of the Imperial intel reports that said Vos and Hentz had a child. But there he was, lying in front of her. She was now confronted with a choice. Let the Force sensitive boy live or die.

Nadara held her lightsaber over the Vos child; but instead of striking, she sheathed her Sith weapon and placed it back on her belt. Seeing the child had softened her cold heart. Emperor Palpatine had no knowledge of the boy's existence, there was simply no need to kill him. After reaching her decision, the Emperor's Hand pulled out her comlink.

" _Bibs, I need you,"_ Nadara's voice was soft and gentle, it was a tone she had not spoken in for a long time.

In just a few seconds Bibs came rushing into the room and saw Nadara holding a small boy wrapped inside a blanket.

" _Bibs, I need you to take this child to the nearby hospital. Tell them his parents have been killed. They will take care of him and find him a new home. He should not be made to suffer for the sins of his parents."_

" _No harm will come to this boy,"_ Bibs assured while taking hold of the toddler gently in his strong arms.

Nadara began to contemplate to herself while she watched her chief bodyguard carry the Vos child away. _The Empire is victorious today, but was it worth it? Yes, yes, it was._

Her thoughts then drifted back to the present. "No, no, it wasn't," she whispered to herself.

"Master?" A steel-eared Ruvino questioned rather curiously.

Realizing her Padawan had overheard her, Barriss sighed and gently rubbed her forehead. She quietly admonished herself for once again allowing herself to be carried away by memories of a past she now wished she could undo.

"I'm so sorry my Padawan, I just drifted off once more thinking about the past,"

Ruvino could see how unsettled she was. He did not like seeing his mentor like this. It was almost as if she suffered from a sort of post-traumatic stress syndrome. "Will you be all right?"

Barriss pondered if she should lie to him briefly, but felt he needed to know the truth about the Dark Side. "My time as a Sith has affected my psyche in a very negative way. I once thought I was doing a great service to the galaxy by helping Emperor Palpatine, by becoming his apprentice. When he found me, I was in prison, rotting because I… Bombed the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

Ruvino's eyes became wide with not only shock, but with terror. "You did what?!" He asked, refusing to believe his compassionate teacher could have done such a thing.

When Barriss turned and looked into her Padawan's eyes he knew she was telling the truth. Of course, what reason would she have to lie to him? Ruvino just had trouble fathoming she was capable of such an act.

"I bombed the Jedi Temple because I felt the Jedi Order had lost its way and had become the very evil I had devoted my life to destroy. I was blinded by my own self-righteousness and hatred I allowed it to consume me for a time. Palpatine secured my release from prison and in exchange I accepted his offer to learn the Dark Side of the Force, he promised me unlimited power to bring peace to the galaxy. I literally felt I had nothing to lose. So, I willfully became his pawn in purging the Jedi from the galaxy. My last act as a Sith was leading the invasion of Naboo where during the course of the invasion I killed most of Queen Apailana's handmaidens. During the battle I was mortally wounded, and I died, for a short time anyway until the doctors could revive me. But I went to the other side, I saw the fires of hell for myself, and I felt a pain and suffering unlike anything I ever experienced. When I was brought back, that's when I cast off my mantle as 'Dark Lady of the Sith'. But in truth… There was still good in me, it just took that experience to jolt it back to the surface. Many a Jedi in the past have fallen to the Dark Side, some saw it as a path to empowerment, but it's a trap. It's the quick and easy way out. Not unlike someone who becomes an addict to cope with their problems. Because the Dark Side is literal enslavement. I once thought I had nothing left to lose, but I was wrong: I had lost my soul."

Barriss then gave her Padawan a no-nonsense stare and Ruvino recoiled not just from her story, but her tone of voice and the earnestness behind her eyes, covered by red contact lenses.

"I'm afraid…" Ruvino blurted out.

"You should be," Barriss affirmed before her expression softened.

I… Don't know what to say," Ruvino responded, feeling uneasy.

Barriss wondered if she may have gotten a little too carried away in her explanation. She was only trying to impress upon him the dangers of the Dark Side, but drawing on her recent memories which were still fresh and deep may not have been the wisest choice on her part. She gently placed a hand on Ruvino's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"No matter what happens to me, remember what I've taught you. Learn from my mistakes," Barriss' voice had become anguished, mournful.

"There is so much self-loathing in your voice. I don't care what you've done in your past, what matters is you're doing good now. You're my Master and I will stand by you," Ruvino professed, feeling a strong sense of loyalty to her because she had taken him in and was training him to become quick and strong – a Jedi.

For her Padawan's sake, she had to hold firm, she had to be the brave Soldier. Barriss continued rubbing his shoulder gently and smiled. "I know you'll make me proud." Barriss removed her hand and clasped them together in front of her. "Now, why don't we sum up today's lessons before I go? Let's review the healing technique I taught you."

It was mid-morning, and inside the Theed Royal Palace, Queen Servana's handmaidens were busy helping her prepare for her day. Mora carefully shuffled some tablets in her hand which contained the Queen's agenda for the day.

Barriss Offee had left earlier to conduct her daily morning patrol throughout the city. Although Mora knew that meant she was spending some of that time with Ruvino. His very name made her heart skip a beat. She stopped organizing the tablets and began to lose herself daydreaming about him. He had saved her life a couple nights ago from a terrifying encounter with a hungry glowl wolf. And she would not soon forget it. She had not stopped thinking about him and wondered when she would next see him.

"Hey!" Permé shouted from behind.

"Oh!" Mora jumped in surprise and dropped the tablets she held.

Permé threw up her hands before crossing them in front of her and began tapping her foot. "Oh, just wonderful, can't you do anything right?"

"Sorry!" Mora squeaked.

Permé approached and pushed Mora away with her right hand. "Let me clean this up and get everything organized since you're so spasticated!"

Mora choked in response to Permé's insult. Over time she had grown increasingly abusive towards her. And although Barriss would intervene when she saw it, the Emperor's Hand could not protect her from Permé's wrath all the time. Mora was a person who never wanted to harm another, but she desperately wanted to stand up to Permé and tell her what a sorry excuse of a human being she was. But she knew the moment she did that she would be dismissed from her position as a handmaiden of the Royal Court, and then who would keep an eye on the Queen? Who would be the other inside person for the Rebel Alliance? Mora was the extra eyes and ears for Barriss, but more than that, she made a promise to Ruvino she'd watch over his sister – a responsibility she held in the highest regard. But how much more of Permé's unscrupulous treatment could she take? Mora was beginning to feel the pressure and she had her breaking point – just like everyone else.

While Permé shifted through the tablets she was unaware of Mora's eyes glaring at her with a certain contempt.

"Are you still here? Well don't just stand around! Why don't you go to the kitchen and see if the soup is ready to be served, hmm?"

"I am not a waitress!" Mora snapped in a short and angry tone. She could not help it, but something told her she would instantly regret that transgression.

Permé looked up from the tablets. In a slow and deliberate manner, she set them down on the table in front of her before turning around, her eyes burning with enmity. "What did you just say?"

Mora was hesitant to speak, she knew she had erred. "I-" She began, but was slapped firmly across the face by Permé. The sound of smacking flesh echoing throughout the entire Grand Hall.

Mora's face was knocked to the right side of her body and remained frozen in that position from a state of shock.

"Know your place Mora! I'm going to give you _one_ chance to apologize!" Permé growled while pointing her index finger at her unmoving subordinate. "Look at me!" She shouted.

Mora slowly turned to face, her breathing was shallow and her hazel eyes were leaden with fear. "I'm sorry…" Her voice whispered.

"What's that? Speak up!" Permé demanded.

"I'm sorry," Mora repeated, this time more stridently.

Satisfied with her answer, Permé pulled back. "Now, go to the kitchen, see if the soup is ready, if it is, serve her Highness!

With slumped shoulders Mora did as she was ordered.

Permé smirked while she watched Mora walk into the kitchen in a defeated manner. In truth she would not dismiss her, at least not until she did something absolutely egregious. Mora had become her favorite subject to torment inside the palace. She was such a pretty an innocent creature, which Permé felt the need to strangle and keep below water, and she took great pleasure in doing so.

Permé first discovered the joy of inflicting pain when she was a young girl: Once she had a pet kitten named Skeeter who had clawed on one of her favorite dresses, up till that point she had never been filled with a more vehement rage. Impulsively, she took Skeeter and drowned the kitten in the bathtub. It was then she realized how pleasurable it felt to her when she had that power of life or death over another. She had carefully disposed of Skeeter's remains in a nearby field and told her parents the kitten had run away. Her parents were never the wiser.

When she became a teenager, Permé developed an attraction towards power. She desired control over others. Emperor Palpatine was her greatest role model, and Permé lusted to one day stand by his side and share in his vast power as Empress of the Galaxy. The mere thought of her possibly having that title one day made her skin tingle. _I will be the most powerful woman in the galaxy someday_ , Permé thought with confident certainty.

Growing up, Permé had sought positions that would help her achieve her aims. But her life did not unfold quite as she intended: Permé had no prior political experience, she had dropped out of the diplomatic program when she was 12-years-old, as she simply could not manage the difficult curriculum of the school and achieved nothing but failing grades. She later felt becoming a Royal handmaiden might allow her to get her foot in the door, but she was dismissed from the program after only 1 week of training. During her stint in Nubian civil service she worked as a low-level secretary for Governor Sio Bibble, and she counted the miserable days until her service was over. Over the next few years her hopes for attaining power seemed to be dashed, but her fortune quickly changed when Queen Apailana was 'deposed' by Emperor Palpatine. Permé had caught his eye and was offered the position of chief handmaiden, which she accepted without contemplation. With Queen Servana rendered pacified, the only other person she had to contend with in the palace was the Emperor's Hand, whom she could not stand.

Smiling wickedly, Permé picked up the tablets lying on the table and walked towards the throne room. Her mind fixated on thoughts of power and the Emperor.

Barriss was preparing to depart from the Andrierrie family residence. She had a successful morning training session with Ruvino.

"How's my daughter doing?" Came Athala Andrierrie's voice from behind Barriss.

"She's in good health," was all Barriss could say while fastening her cloak around her shoulders.

"And my son, how is his training progressing? Is he going to fight with the Resistance?"

Barriss paused and looked squarely at the mother of Ruvino and Mirala. "His training goes well, and how much do you know about the Resistance? Has Ruvino said anything to you?"

Athala shook her head. "No, but I am the widower of an RSF officer, I still have some connections among his friends who survived him. Colonel Lucas Althrum has made passing remarks about establishing an underground resistance called the 'Nubian Partisans', is this your doing?"

Barriss carefully considered her response. She could sense Athala's fear and dread for her son. But before she talked about Ruvino, she had another question to address. "You know Colonel Althrum?"

"Yes, he's a family friend, my husband, Brevin, served with him. Lucas comes by from time-to-time to check up on us, he knows full well what's happened to Mirala."

 _That makes sense._ Now Barriss was afraid of her and Ruvino being discovered before he was ready. "Mrs. Andrierrie listen to me very carefully. It is _imperative_ that you reveal nothing about Ruvino's Jedi training to Colonel Althrum. He may be a family friend, but I cannot risk his being discovered right now. In the meantime, you have my personal assurances your son will not take an active role in the Partisans until after he has been sufficiently trained and I feel he is ready. His primary motivation is to free Mirala from the thrall of the Emperor."

Athala let out a long sigh, she did not seem to be satisfied with the answer. "And when do you deem him to be ready?"

"Mom! Are you still worried about me?" Came Ruvino's voice from the small balcony that led to his bedroom.

Both Barriss and Ruvino looked up and saw him frowning above them.

"Honey, how can I not worry? No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby!"

Ruvino resisted the urge to groan, while Barriss smiled.

"Well, if it puts your mind at ease I already had a talk about this with Master Offee, she won't let me join the fight because I am not yet ready. But when I am ready, you won't have to worry! The Force is with me!" Ruvino asserted with youthful confidence.

"Well Master Jedi, in the meantime you've been neglecting your other household chores, the trash has been piling up. Why don't you use the Force to carry it out?" Athala said while crossing her arms.

Ruvino's face sank. His mother was right; he had gotten so caught up in his training he had been ignoring his other responsibilities. "I'm sorry Mom. I'll see to that now," he obediently said before walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

"He's a good young man. He'll make a fine Jedi," Barriss affirmed in a prideful voice, watching as her Padawan began gathering up several trash bags in the kitchen.

Athala nodded quietly in contemplation before looking back at her houseguest. "I don't know if you can understand a mother's love for her children."

Her statement caught Barriss off guard. And she wondered what exactly was going through Athala's mind at that moment. _Fear? Doubt? Likely both._ "I feel your love for him through the vast river that is the Force. In addition, my species are naturally empathic. Your love for him burns as bright as the sun above us. I won't let anything bad happen to him, and I won't rest until your daughter is freed."

Athala looked as if she were about to cry. Barriss could feel the strain of recent events on the poor woman. _I imagine she cries herself to sleep every night,_ she thought while looking at Athala compassionately.

"Thank you… It's just been so incredibly hard here... There are times I find myself breaking, but Ruvino and hope for my daughter is what keeps me going," Athala choked before sniffling and rubbing her watery eye.

Barriss was reminded of the Vos child, a child that was made an orphan because of her. And Athala Andrierrie had lost her husband and daughter because of _her_. The responsibility of what was occurring to the Andrierrie family lay squarely on both Quarsh Panaka and Barriss' shoulders, and the former was dead. _I am the last…_

As much as Barriss wanted to comfort this woman's pain she did not know what to say to her, but words were hollow without principled action to back them up. She concluded the best way to comfort Athala was to free her daughter.

The widower wiped her face with a small cloth and drew her attention back to Barriss. "Well, I won't keep you any longer Master Offee. May the Force be with you, and keep a watchful eye on my daughter… Please, you and Ruvino are her only hope. Bring her back to me safely someday."

It was now time for Barriss to speak, and back up the words she was about to say with principled action. "I give you my word Mrs. Andrierrie." She then reached inside her cloak and pulled out some Imperial credit ingots and placed them in Athala's hands. "Here, I know you are struggling to make ends meet. I want you to have these credits."

Athala was flabbergasted, her hands instinctively closed around the gold and silver currency and shook nervously. "This-I-I… Don't know what to say!"

Barriss shook her head. "Please, take it, buy some food for you and Ruvino, the boy is so skinny, he needs to eat more!" She emphasized.

"Perhaps then, I will cook him his favorite meal tonight."

With a smile, Barriss nodded approvingly.

After Mora had finished serving the Queen some of the soup that had been prepared she had moved to leave but was stopped by her Highness.

"Mora, please wait," Queen Servana ordered without any inflection behind her voice.

The handmaiden stopped and faced the Queen.

"Mora, I must send you on some errands this morning," Servana said, pushing her bowl of soup aside, "first my old red gown has torn, please have it mended by the tailor…" The puppet Queen paused and her eyes seemed to be drifting off into space.

Mora leaned forward ever so slightly and spoke gently. "And second?" She asked.

The Queen regained her focus and stared at Mora. "The soup would taste better with nara berries. We do not have any stocked. While you are out, please pick some from the forest."

Mora was taken aback by the Queen's odd request. "Why not buy some from the market?"

"Because, they taste… Different."

"Yes, your Highness." Mora bowed before walking into the Royal bed chambers, she stopped when she began to walk past the large mirror in front of the dresser. Mora turned and pulled back the hood of her cloak. Her cheek was beginning to bruise from where Permé had struck her earlier.

Mora brought a hand to her injured cheek and touched it with her fingers. She looked down and sighed. If she had told her parents about her treatment in the palace no doubt they'd be shocked and appalled and would demand she quit. Which was the chief reason she kept quiet about it to them. She quickly pulled her hood back over her head and briskly walked to the closet and retrieved the Queen's damaged gown. It looked to have just a popped seam, which was easily repairable.

After carefully folding up the gown, Mora moved to exit the Royal chambers, but paused when she overheard a conversation taking place in the throne room. She pressed her ear to the door so she could listen in. One of the voices was obviously Servana, and the other belonged to Emperor Palpatine.

"Queen Servana, I have a task for you," Mora overheard the Emperor announce in his signature nasally voice.

"I am at the Emperor's service," Servana replied blandly.

"Queen Servana, I want you to keep a close watch on both Lady Nadara and Colonel Braxton. I have a feeling not all is what it seems on Naboo. Furthermore, I want you to plant listening devices throughout the palace. If you notice anything suspicious notify me at once, tell no one else of this."

Mora gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. The conversation came to an end and she pulled back from the door. The handmaiden felt a wave of unspeakable dread wash over her. _What are we going to do now?_

Mora exhaled slowly and told herself to calm down. The Emperor only had feelings of suspicion, not proof, at least, not yet.

She fidgeted with her clothes nervously for a several seconds before composing herself and exited the Royal chambers. She quietly and unassumingly made her way towards the large double doors that led back into the Grand Hall, somehow those doors looked a lot taller and very far away this time. She had almost reached them when Queen Servana spoke.

"Mora..."

The handmaiden stopped in her tracks, swallowed and turned around, her heart racing. She wondered if the Queen suspected she might have overheard her conversation. "Yes?"

"Don't forget a basket on your way out, for the berries."

Mora wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but a simple acknowledgement of the Queen's instructions would suffice. "Yes, your Highness," Mora answered with a bow.

With Servana's torn gown in hand, Mora entered the Grand Hall and closed the large door behind her, pressing her back against it and then allowed herself to breathe a much-needed sigh of relief. She had to find a way to inform Barriss Offee discretely about what she had just overheard, their very lives may depend on it.

Barriss was now ascending the familiar steps of the Theed Royal Palace. She was as usual, accompanied with her bodyguards. While she was with Ruvino training him, she allowed them to spend their time at another one of the nearby restaurants, although to avoid suspicion she would have to avoid making a habit out of it.

The palace doors opened and a petite handmaiden exited. Despite her head being covered by the hood of her cloak, Barriss easily identified her as Mora, and she was carrying a small wicker basket, much to Barriss' bewilderment.

"Are you going on a picnic Mora?" Barriss questioned.

"Milady!" Mora said with surprise, running over. "You're just the person I am looking for!"

Suddenly Barriss' stomach turned to knots. There was something about Mora's urgent tone that told her a storm was approaching.

"The Emperor-" Mora began.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Barriss instructed while pressing her index finger to her lips.

"Oh! Sorry, Milady!" Mora's voice became just above a whisper," I overheard the Queen talking to the Emperor, he's growing suspicious that something treasonous might be occurring on Naboo. He's instructed the Queen to keep a close watch on you and Colonel Braxton. He also told her to plant listening devices throughout the palace!" She explained ominously.

The revelation was precisely what Barriss had feared might happen someday. "All right Mora, from now on no verbal communication about anything aside from palace affairs while we're inside. If we need to communicate about other matters use written notes. Do you understand?"

Mora nodded firmly.

"You never did tell me, what's with the basket?"

"Oh, this?" Mora said, holding up the small wicker basket. "The Queen has sent me on an errand to the forest to pick up some nara berries, after I drop her gown off at the tailor's first.

Barriss looked around in contemplation for a beat and then reached inside her cloak and pulled out a palm-sized glowing cubical shaped artifact. Mora could not take her eyes off it, she was fascinated by its intricate features and soft warm blue glow. "Oh, it's beautiful! What is it?" She asked.

"It's a holocron, a data storage device that can only be activated by a Force user. I've… placed some important information on it for Ruvino in case something was to happen for me. I couldn't bring myself to give it to him earlier… But perhaps while you're out today can you deliver it to him at his residence? Tell him he is only to access it if something happens to me, also inform him of the situation here at the palace." Barriss then explained to Mora how to get to Ruvino's house from the palace. Once she was confident the handmaiden understood her instructions she parted ways with her. She wondered if she had made the wisest choice entrusting Mora to deliver such a sensitive device to Ruvino, but her feelings said putting the two of them together today would both do them some good, and she could not help but smile.

 _Godspeed, brave handmaiden,_ Barriss thought, watching Mora descend from the marble palace steps before stepping inside.

Mora emerged outside the tailor's shop after successfully dropping off Queen Servana's gown for mending. It would not be ready for pickup for at least 2 hours, that should give her more than enough time to pick up some berries, and deliver to Ruvino that cube device. _What did Milady Offee call it? A holocron?_

Walking down the city streets she happened across a large Imperial armored vehicle with a repeating blaster on top manned by a gunner in full combat gear. She must have caught his eye because he lifted his goggles over his helmet and waved to her.

"Hey there cutie! You serving the Empire?" The gunner asked, pointing to her handmaiden attire.

A bit frightened, and not wanting any trouble, Mora bowed to him. "Yes, I am a Royal handmaiden of Queen Servana."

The gunner grinned and gave Mora an approving nod with a thumbs up before going back to observing the citizens going about their daily business.

 _This is what the Empire has brought to Naboo,_ she thought, thinking about the unpleasantries of seeing armed Imperial troops in the once quiet and peaceful city streets of Theed.

Wanting to focus on something more pleasant, Mora thoughts shifted to Ruvino. There were a couple boys she knew in school growing up she had crushes on, but nothing as powerful as what she felt when Ruvino had saved her life, and it was all she could think about during her free time.

A liquid popping sound and the feeling of something striking her chest brought her out of her daydreams. Mora stopped and looked down at her chest and saw yellow egg yolk running down her cloak. A teenage boy pointed to her and shouted: "Traitor!"

Fearing for her life, Mora began sprinting down the street and turned a corner, she was not pursued, which she thanked the Force for small favors. She looked down at herself once more; the yolk had spread down the entire length of her outer garment.

"First Permé," Mora groaned, "and now I'm being pelted by eggs." It was hardly the life she imagined she'd have when she became a handmaiden of the Royal court. She envisioned a life of rewarding service, palace glamor, and making new friends. Well, she had made a few new friends: Dolamé, and Barriss Offee; the second most powerful person in the Empire.

The handmaiden began walking again, she wasn't far from Ruvino's home. Rows of homes lined the narrow road she was passing through. Each of the stone buildings were topped with various shaped domes and finials made from green labradorite, a traditional Nubian architectural staple.

Mora noticed one of the new Imperial anti-Rebel Alliance propaganda posters had freshly been hung up on a nearby wall. It featured a depiction of a very ominous looking Padmé Amidala looming over the city of Theed. One of her hands was working the strings of a marionette of Queen Apailana in front of the Royal palace. _"The string puller of the Rebellion,"_ the text at the bottom read.

 _How ironic,_ Mora thought with disdain while gazing at the poster, unable to help thinking the poster might have been a subtle mocking gesture to anyone who knew the real truth, the nightmarish truth that Emperor Palpatine was the string puller of Queen Servana.

While studying the sardonic piece of Imperial propaganda hanging on the wall, Mora witnessed a young boy about the age 12 run over to the poster and began spraying it with a can of red spray paint.

"No," the voice of an elderly man called out from behind.

The boy ceased his defacement of the poster and turned.

"If you're going to do it, do it right," the man said while holding his hand out.

The boy reluctantly surrendered his spray paint to the elderly gentleman.

Both Mora and the boy watched as the man spray painted the letter "V" in galactic basic across the front of the poster.

"V, for victory!" He declared, pointing sternly with his index finger. "The Naboo will know freedom! Now go and tell your friends!"

The man then returned to the boy his can pf spray paint. After the boy had dashed away he faced Mora.

"I was a veteran of the Royal Defense Forces during the Battle of Naboo when the Trade Federation attacked us. Are you going to turn me in for vandalizing Imperial property young handmaiden?"

The thought never occurred to Mora. "No," came her simple reply.

The man seemed surprised at her response, but nodded gently in approval before Mora resumed walking once more.

What she just witnessed was a powerful sight she would not soon forget. It was perhaps the tell-tale preview of things to come, which could be a full-blown insurrection Mora pondered.

Despite the warm weather, Mora suddenly felt a cold chill grip her body. She involuntarily shuddered and drew her cloak around her some more, her heels clicking loudly against the pavement as she quickened her pace, unable to shake the unsettling feeling someone – or something was watching her.

Gripping the hood of her cloak tightly, she turned her head but could not find a soul in sight.

At long last Mora had made her way to the Andrierrie family residence. It was a modest two-story home with two tall windows parallel to one another on the front side. After walking up the short stairway leading to the front door she took hold of the simple ringed doorknocker and announced her presence.

After a few moments the door opened slightly and Mora saw a woman with dark brown hair worn freely staring back at her. "Hello, can I help you?" The woman said gently.

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you, but is Ruvino at home? I'm Mora Aventine, a handmaiden of the Royal Court," Mora introduced while grabbing hold of the sides of her skirt and performing a curtsy greeting.

The woman paused and blinked for a second. "I'm sorry, d-did you say you were a handmaiden of the Queen? My daughter?"

"Yes."

The woman then opened the door fully and gestured for Mora to come inside.

"Welcome to the Andrierrie family home. I'm Athala, Ruvino and Mirala's mother. How is my daughter? And what brings you here?" Athala spoke in a soft but concerned demeanor.

Mora stepped inside and set down the empty wicker basket she was carrying. Unsure of what to say to Athala, she decided to keep it simple. "I can tell you she is alive and breathing… What do you know?"

"I know that bastard of an Emperor kidnapped my daughter, warped her mind and turned her into some… Some… My Gods, I-I can't say it," Athala's voice bristled with scorn and indignation.

"It's all right, I know what the Emperor has done to her… And I'm trying to help. Your son, me and Milady Offee, we're all trying to help."

"So… The three of you, you're working with her, the Jedi who's here on Naboo?"

Mora desperately wanted to give this woman some form of personal assurance, to ease her worries in some way. For now, her word would have to be enough. "Yes, we're working together to free Mirala. It… May take time, but we won't rest until she's free."

"And in the meantime, still you serve my daughter loyally, even though the people throw rotten eggs at her Royal emblem?" Athala said, calling attention to the now drying egg yolk that had run down Mora's cloak.

The handmaiden suddenly became self-conscious and sighed. "Yes, I was pelted by some teenage hooligan on the way over here, please excuse my appearance."

Mora's words were quite disheartening to Athala. Nevertheless, she kept up a brave face, for her own sake.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Athala said, "I'm just glad you weren't hurt, please let me take your cloak, I can clean that up for you. Please, I insist."

Wanting to be a good guest, Mora pulled her hood back and unclipped her cloak from her shoulders and handed it to Athala. "Oh! That's very generous of you. Thank you!"

Athala took notice of a developing bruise on her cheek, and she knew there was only one way a bruise like that could have caused by. She approached the handmaiden with a look of growing concern. "What happened to you?"

Mora's jaw dropped slightly and she took in a breath of surprise. She had all but forgotten about the welt on her face. "This?" She asked bringing a hand to her cheek before looking away in shame.

"It's-It's nothing."

Athala set down Mora's cloak and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My young lady… I've been around a while, I know a thing or two. And I know when someone has been struck. What happened?"

Mora pondered on what to say, and again recalled her mother's teachings about always telling the truth. She nodded to herself before looking up at Athala's warm and compassionate almond eyes. "The Chief Handmaiden, Permé, she bullies me. Today I did something that displeased her… And she hit me."

"Did you report it?"

"…No"

"My dear… You need to tell someone! You can't galvanize this Permé! If you don't do something about it she'll keep on doing it! And it will only get worse for you, believe me… I know."

Mora glanced back at Athala suddenly. "What can I do? We're not exactly a sisterly bunch, I only have one friend there, and Permé, for some reason the Emperor has taken a liking to her, so she won't be dismissed."

"I'm not surprised, after all the Emperor takes notice of wickedness," Athala commented while crossing her arms.

"I'll be all right Mrs. Andrierrie, please, don't worry about me."

"But, I do worry. Dear… Please," Athala then gave Mora a concerned look, her eyes displaying a certain wisdom behind them.

"Milady Offee, she looks out for me when I'm in her presence. Please, don't worry, I know things will work out in the end. If there's one thing I know, is that people like Permé eventually get their comeuppance, _always._ "

The handmaiden spoke so sure of herself, nevertheless, Athala remained concerned for the young woman's safety.

Mora had been so caught up in conversation she nearly forgot about the holocron. Reaching for her cloak she pulled it from its resting place inside one of the pockets.

Athala stared at the artifact in intrepid curiosity. "What's that?"

"It's…" Mora struggled to remember the exact word. "A holocron! A data storage device only Jedi's can access. It contains a message from Milady Offee to Ruvino."

Athala reached for the holocron and touched it with her fingers. Never having seen an object like it before, she gazed at it with an almost childlike sense of wonder. After several seconds of admiring the holocron's intricate construction and features, Athala once more turned her attention to the handmaiden. "And how do you know my son?" She questioned moving and picking up Mora's cloak. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Mora's cheeks turned bright red. "No, I'm not his girlfriend. We met the other night, he saved my life actually."

Athala looked perplexed. _Ruvino keeping secrets from me again? That boy, I swear!_ "What happened?"

"I was in the forest, a glowl wolf appeared. I thought I was going to be eaten, but Ruvino intervened and saved me with his lightsaber."

Athala's eyes grew wide. "Oh, heavens! I'm glad you weren't hurt! And I'm going to have to have a little word with my son, he needs to tell me more about what goes on in his life! Anyway, I'll go get this cleaned up for you, I should have it ready for you in an hour or so."

 _An hour?_ Mora thought, her eyes falling to the wicker basket she had set down. "Oh, I don't know if I can wait that long. I need to go to the forest to pick some nara berries for…" Mora stopped herself mid-sentence when she realized who she was talking to.

"My daughter, she loves nara berries." Athala chuckled. "Oh, she'll eat them with a lot of different foods. She always must have them freshly picked however, never from the market. She insists the market one's taste differently…" Athala's heart became heavy recollecting happier memories with her daughter. She could almost hear her cheerful voice calling to her in the back of her mind.

Mora placed a supportive hand on the side of Athala's mom. It was obvious to her that Mirala's mother was suffering terribly, despite trying to hide it by being strong. "It's all right Mrs. Andrierrie, we'll get her back. I promise!"

Athala could not help but smile, this young woman was compassionate, kind, and she could see a carefully veiled gallantry behind her sharp hazel eyes. She reminded her very much of herself when she was a young woman.

"Mora" Athala began, "while you attend to your errand in the forest, why don't you ask Ruvino to join you? I'm sure he'd love to come."

A surprised Mora quickly brought her hands to her gown and looked down at herself. "Oh! But, I can't step outside without my cloak, it would be a violation of our dress code…"

"Well… Why don't you change into one of Mirala's outfits for the occasion? Her and you are just about the same size."

Mora was caught off guard by Athala's suggestion. "Oh no! I couldn't possibly!"

"It's all right dear, that black and silver really doesn't seem to match up with your soul anyway," Athala commented, pointing at the handmaiden's solemn regalia.

Mora's cheeks blushed in response. Holding he hands together out in front she nodded prudently, not wanting to rudely refuse Athala's insistence.

"Well, Ruvino is upstairs in his room, it's the first one on the left, why don't you go surprise him?"

Mora hesitated for a moment before glancing up at the small balcony above her. "All right," she said moving towards the stairway and walking up in a careful manner.

Athala watched the handmaiden take slow and careful steps. _She seems like a sweet girl, she just needs a little more confidence. I hope she'll be all right back at the palace._

Ruvino was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his hands resting palms up on top of either knee. He was locked in a meditation trance. He could sense a second presence had entered the house a short time ago, it was a familiar presence. Initially he thought his master had returned, but no, there was something different about this particular presence, and he felt it drawing closer, he sensed a nervous anticipation, but was it coming from him, or the person approaching?

Mora had reached Ruvino's bedroom door. She thought about knocking, but she was overcome by a sudden boldly urge. Brazenly, she turned the doorknob and carefully opened the door just enough where she could peek inside with one eye. She saw him sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. Her heart began thumping hard against her ribs. _Should I do it?_

Boldly, Mora pushed the bedroom door opened and stepped inside.

Ruvino could feel the presence inching closer still to him, he could almost hear its rapid heartbeat.

"Hi!" Mora exclaimed nervously, and excitedly.

Ruvino's eyes sprang open, and very nearly fell off his bed at the sound of her voice.

Mora responded with a helpless little laugh. "Oh, please don't fall off! I'm sorry Ruvino, I just wanted to surprise you!"

The young man caught his breath – and his balance. "Well, you certainly did!" _I guess my senses aren't as attuned as I thought…_ Ruvino looked around at his messy room, suddenly pushing himself off the bed and began picking up his scattered clothes. "If I had known you were coming I would have picked up a little!"

After throwing his clothes without care into the closet he turned to Mora. "So, what brings you to our humble home?"

"Milady Offee wanted me to inform you, the Emperor is installing listening devices inside the palace. It's possible he may be growing suspicious."

 _Suspicious?_ Ruvino thought with worry. "We'll have to be on our guard then."

"And," Mora said, holding her hand out, "Milady Offee wanted me to deliver this to you. It's… A holocron, a data storage device that only Jedi can access. There's a message from her on it for you."

"Really!?" Ruvino then reached out for the holocron before Mora pulled it back.

"Wait! She said you can only access it if something happens to her."

"What!?" The Jedi Padawan fussed.

"Please, promise me Ruvino, or I won't give it to you!" Mora teased, her voice becoming flirtatious.

"I promise," Ruvino answered without pause. The tone of her voice making him want to do whatever she asked.

Satisfied, Mora offered the holocron to the Jedi Padawan. "Very well, you may have it."

Ruvino grinned and took hold of the cubical holocron, studied it for a few seconds and then tucked it away inside his nightstand next to his bed. He froze shortly after closing the wooden drawer. Mora looked different. _Did she have a mark on her face?_ He turned around and looked at her face closely – his observation confirmed. He could see the beginning formation of what appeared to be a fresh bruise on her left cheek, a bruise that could only have been caused by someone striking her. A hot and fiery volcano began to belly deep within him.

Ruvino quickly moved to Mora's side. "What on Naboo… What happened to your face? You've been hurt," he commented softly, but fiercely.

Mora closed her eyes and looked away. Shame gripping her. _Why must everyone point this out?_ She thought. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand cup her cheek and gently rotated it back towards Ruvino. His gaze was serious, and his eyes burned with anger.

Ruvino was a Jedi Padawan; a protector of the innocent, and right now he wanted to know who it was who had hurt the lovely and innocent creature before him.

"Who did this to you?"

All Mora could do was whisper Permé's name.

Upon hearing it, he burned that infamous name into his memory. _Permé… Permé… Permé…_ He slowly turned his head and stared at his lightsaber hilt resting on his desk. He wanted to take it, march over to the palace, teach that Permé a lesson, rescue his sister, and return home and live a peaceful life. But, recalling his master's teachings, he restrained himself. He focused his gaze back upon Mora. Her features soft and beautiful. Ruvino took his right hand and gently caressed her wounded cheek.

"Who could ever hurt that beautiful face?"

Mora was taken aback by his words. "Do you really think that?"

"Think what?"

"That I have a beautiful face?"

"Of course!"

 _Would you kiss me?_ Mora wanted to ask him, but thought better of it.

"Let me show you something Master Offee taught me." Ruvino then closed his eyes, his right hand still touching Mora's bruised cheek. He focused his concentration on the Force until he could feel it moving to his will. Like a vast current, he was now manipulating it to travel in the direction he willed it to.

"Don't be afraid," Ruvino said gently.

"I'm not afraid," Mora declared, her heat beating faster.

Mora began to feel a soothing energy flow from Ruvino's hand into her face. It luminesced a soft blue. It was not a feeling she was unaccustomed to. She had felt it once before, when Barriss healed her injured ankle. It was a peaceful and almost blissful feeling. Mora could not help but close her eyes and revel in it. And then it was gone.

"Take a look in the mirror," Ruvino prompted.

Mora opened her eyes and turned to see her reflection; to her astonishment, the bruise was gone. She rushed over to the mirror and touched her face. She quickly turned around, her face beaming. "Oh, is there anything you Jedi can't do!?"

Ruvino chuckled. "Well, I am still just a Padawan learner."

Mora impulsively dashed up to Ruvino and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Master Jedi!"

Ruvino returned her embrace and held her against him.

"I have to go out to the forest and pick some nara berries, would you like to come with me?" Mora asked while pulling away from him.

"Nara berries? Those are Mirala's favorite."

"So, I've been told by your mother. Mirala – her Highness has sent me on an errand to pick some fresh ones."

"Have you been looking after her?"

"Yes, I have, I follow her like a shadow, protecting her from danger, and I'm always there to see to her needs."

Ruvino's expression was sullen, he nodded and let out a small sigh, thinking about Mirala and the wickedness that had befallen her. Then his thoughts trailed to Mora, and how she had been struck across the face by Permé.

"But, who is going to protect _you_ from danger?" He asked, genuinely concerned for Mora's safety.

His question took Mora by surprise. She turned her face shyly to the floor and glanced up at him with her hazel eyes. "Ruvino," she began softly, "it's a handmaiden's duty to protect her Queen, with her very life if necessary."

"I realize that, but with a Jedi Knight by your side, then no harm shall come to either the Queen, or her good handmaidens. I'm not so sure about the wicked one however."

A sudden bit of laughter erupted from Mora. Ruvino for his part could not resist the urge to smile and snicker also as a much-needed air of levity filled the room.

After the moment was over Ruvino spoke. "Well, shall we go to the forest? We can ride my speeder bike."

 _Ride on his speeder bike?_ That was something Mora wanted to do ever since she heard he had one the other night. He enthusiastically took her by the hand and began leading her out of the bedroom before she pulled back.

"Wait, I can't go out like this. My cloak got dirtied, your mother is kindly cleaning it for me. I'll need to change clothes."

"Did you bring any?"

"Actually," Mora paused, "your mother suggested I wear something of your sister's."

Ruvino's jaw dropped. Moving to the edge of the balcony, he peered down and looked for his mother, but saw no sign of her. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the idea, he looked to his left and studied Mora. She looked to be about the same size as his sister. She was slender and petite. But the idea of Mora wearing something of his sister's felt very awkward for him. However, given the circumstances, there was no better option.

"Well, Mirala's room is just right across there to the right," Ruvino pointed.

Mora nodded and began walking towards it. "All right, I'll be back out in a little bit, thanks!"

After Mora disappeared Ruvino looked down at himself and noticed he looked a little disheveled. He retreated to his bedroom and decided to make himself look a little more presentable for her. He was a Jedi Padawan now after all.

Mora gently closed the door behind her and gazed around Mirala's bedroom. The entire room had been painted in a cheerful light-yellow color, which gave the room a welcoming and warm glow. There were a couple holographs hanging on the wall, one of which was Mirala standing with her graduating school class.

Mora approached a shelf that had several stuffed animals on it. She picked up one and examined it before setting it back on its resting place.

One thing Mora could instantly ascertain was that Mirala was a much more orderly and tidy person than her brother. _I have work to do with that man._

Being inside Mirala's bedroom was a surreal feeling for the woman that was her handmaiden. She was viewing a glimpse of Mirala's soul she otherwise would not be able to see given the current and grim circumstances.

Stepping over to the closet, Mora opened the doors and began carefully shifting through the various articles of clothing.

After a short while Ruvino was waiting downstairs. He was nervously fidgeting and brushing his clothes.

"If you keep rubbing that shirt like that you're going to wear it out," Athala commented, stepping into the room.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

Athala came over and began adjusting her son's cloak. "Relax my dear, you'll do just fine. Remember to be good to her, me and your father raised you to be a proper gentleman now."

"Yes, mom."

While she adjusted his cloak, Ruvino could see a hint of sadness in his mother's eyes at the mention of his father. After she had finished her primping she stepped back and nodded once. "There, now you look presentable for a fine lady."

There was the sound of a door opening and closing from above the balcony. Ruvino glanced up and saw Mora descending from the stairs. She had changed into a casual pale blue short sleeved sundress with a modest neckline and skirt that fell to just above her ankles. Her chestnut hair was now free from being held up in a bun and was worn down, with the top pulled into a half-ponytail tied back with a large yellow ribbon arranged into a bow. Her long wavy bangs remained parted in the middle and draped over either side of her face.

Ruvino stood in abject shock. Here was the most breathtaking creature in all Naboo, and she was standing right there, inside his living room before him. "You look beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"You're looking rather dapper yourself," she said picking up the wicker basket from the its resting place.

 _Dapper?_ It was a word that had never been used to describe Ruvino before. He had opted for a blue pullover shirt that had a removable plastron on the front made of the same fabric, dark brown pants, and tall brown boots. A navy-blue cloak completed his ensemble

With a smile, Ruvino took the lead and led Mora out the front the door. Athala looked on in pride. _He looks happy, maybe the dark clouds are finally lifting?_ For her sake, Athala hoped that was true.

Mora placed the wicker basket in the rear storage compartment of the speeder bike and mounted it just behind Ruvino.

"Hold onto to me Mora, we're going to be going pretty fast!" Ruvino spoke over his shoulder just before revving the engine.

Mora slipped her arms around Ruvino's stomach and clutched onto him tightly in anticipation. "I'm ready!" She announced.

Ruvino grinned and pulled back on the throttle – Like a majestic steed, the speeder bike leapt out of its resting place and onto the adjacent city street. In just a matter of minutes the pair found themselves on the bridge crossing over the river Verend – the same river Padmé Amidala crossed while leading the charge to liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation.

A thrilled Mora let out a whoop as Ruvino's speeder bike quickly moved up and down a few steep hills. Her hair whipping in the air like the mane of a wild steed. "Oh, I love this!" She exclaimed without any reticence.

After climbing one last hill Ruvino hit the brake and pulled the speeder bike into a stop. The pair dismounted and Ruvino offered his hand, which Mora gladly took. "Come, there's something I want to show you!" He said while leading her over to small cluster of trees with nara berries growing from their stems.

Mora's curiosity ran high with both anticipation and wonder, she knew Ruvino wasn't here to show her berries.

After a very short trek, the two emerged from the tree line and found themselves above a high ravine overlooking the city of Theed below them.

To Mora, it felt like she was gazing down from the cloud tops at the beautiful city below her feet. She could clearly see the Verend and the surrounding hills and waterfalls flowing into it. Mora could also make out the Royal palace, and various other buildings gleaming in the sunlight.

"Oh, Ruvino, this is so… Breathtaking!"

Ruvino looked at Mora with a tender smile. _The perfect word I'd use to describe you,_ he thought. "I know! Not a day goes by where I don't feel like we live on the most beautiful planet in the entire galaxy. Naboo is our dear home, and it's worth protecting. This spot is where I come to when I need to just be alone and think. It's sort of a sanctuary. My father used to take me here when I was little…"

Mora could hear a hint of sadness in Ruvino's voice. "What happened to him if you don't mind my asking?"

Ruvino paused for a beat. "He served in the RSF, he was killed when the Empire invaded," he said while gazing out at the city.

Mora was overcome with sympathy and felt self-conscious about asking him such a question. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," her voice became as soft and gentle as the breeze brushing through her hair.

Ruvino turned, looking out at Theed. "It's all right," he said shortly before sitting down on the grass. Mora followed suit and removed her shoes, enjoying the feel of the soft grass beneath her toes and feet.

The pair watched and admired the serene and almost illusory beauty of the city and the surrounding foliage around them. Whenever he came to this place, Ruvino always felt he was a bird flying freely over the city, for years it had been his way of escaping the everyday troubles of his life.

"We truly live on the most beautiful planet in the galaxy," Mora stated matter-of-factly.

Ruvino looked to his right and took in the sight of the gorgeous woman beside him. "I would never argue that." He thought the setting around them was perfectly reflective of Mora's beauty.

Mora's face turned sheepish and she giggled softly, picking up that Ruvino was also referring to her in his statement.

Without thinking, Ruvino picked up a nearby flower with a large white puffball and gently blew on it until the white orb was transfigured into an array of spraying confetti. Reaching out with his hand he called on the Force to manipulate the florets so that they moved in slow motion.

Mora gazed at the sight in awe and wonder. "Oh, that is so beautiful! How are you doing this!?" Mora then reached out and moved her hand through the traveling florets.

"Through the Force, all living things are bound to it. It flows freely everywhere through each and every living thing in our universe. A Jedi has the ability to control the Force, it's what gives him his power," Ruvino explained.

"It's-it's like magic!" Mora mused.

Ruvino then released the florets, allowing them to be carried away by the wind. His hand gently brushed over Mora's as it rested on the grass. His unexpected touch grazing her skin felt like a velvet caress, sending warm tremors throughout her body.

Ruvino met Mora's gaze with a charming smile. "So, I'm curious, why did you become a handmaiden?"

Mora then explained to Ruvino what she had told Barriss a few nights ago during their trek through the forest. Afterwards, Ruvino went on to ask her more questions about her life.

"Do you have any hidden talents? Because I have a feeling you do," Ruvino predicted.

"Well…" Mora began coyly, "I do play the piano."

"You're a musician!?" Ruvino beamed.

Mora snickered nervously. "My parents are great patrons of the arts. They insisted I learn as a child, but I never went professional. Instead I wanted to do civil service. But I still find time to play when I can."

"Ah, so, when this is all over and peace and freedom is restored to the galaxy, have you given any thought to what you might do afterwards?" Ruvino asked.

It was a question Mora had not given much thought about. She honestly was too concerned about the present to worry about the future. "Well, I'm not sure… I haven't thought about it really. With all that has been going on in the present. But, I know I want to do something in civil service."

"Civil service?"

"Yes, maybe a diplomat, or perhaps a teacher, I don't know. I really feel the need to give back to the community."

Ruvino took a moment to admire the purity within Mora's heart. He found it to be most attractive. "That's a very noble quality. I know within each of us lies the moral courage to make the future of Naboo their personal responsibility," Ruvino stated resolutely. "And," he continued, "speaking of civil service, I don't like the way we emphasize an almost mandatory civil service on Naboo."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think it should be completely voluntary. I understand we use civil service as a means for youth to learn and develop skills, and to grow in maturity so they can vote. But I think this puts undo pressure on them to perform. I know by law no one is required to do civil service, but it might as well be the law given you can't get anywhere in Nubian society without completing some form of civil service. It's almost like those societies who practice conscription."

Mora cocked her head to the side. "You're comparing compulsory military service where you're trained to kill, to public and civil service where you serve the body politic? That's a flawed comparison."

"Allow me to rephrase. Before we can vote we must pass aptitude tests that determine our maturity level, right?"

Mora nodded.

"Well, by that definition every Nubian has the naturally given right to vote, they just need to be at a certain maturity level to do so. But why should it be a given right? Why not earn it through understanding civic virtue and sacrifice through voluntary civil service? After serving for a couple of years you then earn the right to vote and run for political office."

Mora shook her head and chuckled. "But, that _is_ the current system we employ! You're just wording it differently Ruvino."

Frustrated, Ruvino sighed. Perhaps he was articulating his thoughts with the wrong words? "No, what I mean is in order to vote and run for political office you need to demonstrate a certain selflessness of character. It really isn't so much about 'earning' the right to do those things. It's about demonstrating that the individual is willing to put the well-being of the society before their own, in the hopes that this would make for a better society."

"But is that not what we look for in the Monarch of Naboo? We look for purity of heart above all else," Mora argued.

"Is that really enough? What about experience? Is that not equally important? And how do we know someone has a pure heart? Look at Loriana, the Naboo thought her heart was pure, but she turned out to be one of the most corrupt Queens in our history," Ruvino countered.

"I wonder what happened to her… I wonder what it was that corrupted her heart so?"

"Either she started out with a good heart that was corrupted later… Or maybe she was wicked all along and just cleverly disguised it? All the more reason why we perhaps need to make an adjustment to the system to truly test one's character, because civil service _is_ the ultimate duty, not just a stepping stone in your life."

"Ruvino the philanthropist!" Mora stated with a smile, the exchange of ideas between the pair felt like a form of foreplay to them.

"Well, I don't know, I'm not a politician… That was always Mirala's domain," Ruvino said with a hint of sadness.

"So, you're in favor of moving Naboo even more towards being a meritocracy then?" Mora asked.

"I think it's what's needed. Perhaps I'm just a naive idealist, I just don't want Naboo to raise another Palpatine ever again," Ruvino's voice took on an acrimonious tone.

"He's an anomaly. And for every Palpatine, Naboo raises thousands of Amidala's! He doesn't stand a chance against that!"

Ruvino stared at Mora and studied her expression. She appeared steadfast and confident in her assertion, and her gaze grew more penetrating, as if she was daring him to challenge her views. He smiled, enjoying the engaging debate between them as if it were a sort of foreplay. "Well, I'm not saying I disagree with you, because I do agree with you."

Mora straightened her shoulders and grinned, letting out a satisfied "hmph" while doing so.

Ruvino could not help but laugh at her reaction. "Has anyone ever said how adorable you are?"

Mora blushed at his compliment. "Oh, I, no, you're the first," she admitted.

"Such a crime then," he said a charming smile that made her heart bounce.

After a few moments of silence, Mora spoke up again. "And how about you Ruvino? Do you have any dreams or aspirations?"

Ruvino drew in a breath as he was about to tell her his life's story. "Well, when I was a boy I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps by joining the Royal Defense Forces. I, like you wished to serve our Queen honorably. But my father was a little hesitant on allowing me to enlist. My mother the other day, she told me her and father knew of my talent with the Force. They did a midi-chlorian count on me when I was born. Midi-chlorians basically determine if you have Force sensitivity, the higher your count, the higher your sensitivity to the Force. Anyway, the doctor owed my father a favor, and he persuaded the doctor not to inform the Jedi Order. He was afraid if I enlisted in the RSF, I might be discovered by the Emperor…"

Mora gasped in terror.

Ruvino continued. "My father eventually gave way however, the day before I was planning to enlist the Empire attacked Naboo… Later by chance, I met Master Offee, who sensed my Force potential and took me as her secret Padawan learner. And the rest as they say is history." Ruvino purposefully left out he met his Master because she caught him stealing bread from the market. He did not want Mora to think of him as a petty thief, nor call attention to the fact his family was poor.

Mora tilted her head, her hair flowing with the wind. "How did you feel about your parents hiding you from the Jedi?"

"I was a little angry to be honest. I mean, I always knew I had this ability to manipulate objects, I just assumed it was like some sort of telekinesis, I didn't realize it was because I possess the exact same gift the Jedi do. In the end though, their decision to keep me hidden may have saved my life… Given how the Jedi were exterminated a couple years ago," Ruvino said ominously.

"No thanks to the Emperor," Mora commented, a hint of anger in her tone.

"I hate him," Ruvino stated coldly. "He took everything from me… My father, my sister, our planet's freedom. He's going to meet justice someday Mora. I promise you."

Mora instinctively reached up and rubbed Ruvino's back in a gesture of comfort and solidarity. "It'll be all right," her voice softened.

Ruvino glanced over and broke into a small smile, how could he not after gazing upon her lovely and angelic features? Without thinking, he took his hand and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek – her skin felt smooth and soft, reminding him of rose petals. _I wonder if the rest of her feels that way?_ He thought, secretly wanting to find out.

Mora pulled away from Ruvino and leaned back against the grass, giving him a flirtatious smile while doing so.

"So, when you're not training to be a Jedi, what do you do?" She asked, wanting to know more about him.

"I sometimes play sabacc in my free time. I'm quite good actually!" Ruvino said with confidence.

"Really!?" Mora said, thoroughly impressed. "I tried to play sabacc a few times, I'm not good at it though."

"I could teach you. I am a master player after all. Once I won a very rare deck of Nubian sabacc cards that are over 200 years old! The only ones of their kind. I can show them to you sometime."

"What!? That's a planetary treasure!" A stunned Mora gasped.

"Well, perhaps I will donate them to a museum someday."

"You better!" Mora said while slapping Ruvino on the arm playfully.

"Hey!" Ruvino shouted, playfully smacking Mora on the shoulder back.

The young woman erupted into a fit of giggles before leaping to her feet and running into the woods. Her heart raced, wanting Ruvino to pursue her.

"Mora!" Ruvino called as the maiden vanished into the small cluster of trees. Rushing after her, he traced the path he saw her take before losing sight of her. Closing his eyes and extending his hand he attempted to ascertain Mora's location. Although he could feel her presence nearby, he could not pinpoint where exactly she was.

"I have so much to learn," he said with an exasperated sigh before moving through the woods.

As the Ruvino navigated through the woods he could hear a few birds talking and flapping their wings through the tree line, but no sign of Mora.

Without warning, he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist.

"Hey!" Mora said.

Ruvino became motionless. He had been bested by the handmaiden.

"It would appear you have me at a disadvantage," The Jedi Padawan stated, a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

"It certainly appears that way," Mora whispered softly against his ear.

Ruvino involuntarily shuddered in response, the sensation of feeling her warm breath against his ear filled him with desire. But he kept his emotions in check. He would not surrender himself to his more basic emotions. He was in control, a master of his being, but Mora was certainly tempting him right now. He turned around and met the handmaiden's gaze, and when he did, he felt his self-control slipping. Just seeing into her eyes was almost spellbinding for him.

Mora wanted Ruvino to kiss her. Her eyes implored for it, and for a moment, it appeared as if he was going to, but the Jedi Padawan looked away when he heard a bird cawing loudly above them, falling from its talons was a nara berry. Ruvino held his hand out and caught the sweet fruit in his hand. As he held it his thoughts dwelled on Mirala.

"I remember Mirala used to throw these at me when we were kids sometimes. Oh, she could be quite the little miscreant at times back when we were little. We used to drive our parents crazy," Ruvino reminisced, a somewhat sad smile forming over his face.

"You'll get the chance to relive those memories again," Mora said with confident assurance.

Ruvino glanced up, his jaw firm. "I swear on my fallen father, that will come to pass." After a few seconds he released the purple colored fruit from his fingers. "Hey, we need to pick some berries before we get too carried away here."

"We?" Mora questioned. "Are you volunteering?"

"Perhaps," Ruvino answered with a sly smile.

Mora turned and retrieved the wicker basket from the speeder bike. With a mischievous smile she threw the basket at him. "Think fast!"

Ruvino held his hand out and stopped the basket with the Force before gliding it gently into his hand. He raised an eyebrow and shot Mora a rather cocky smile.

"That's cheating!" She protested, crossing her arms in front of her.

In response, Ruvino took a bow.

"Well, Master Jedi, why don't you put those abilities to good use, hmm? Let's see how good you really are!" Mora then began picking berries and started tossing a few his way.

Extending his will into the Force, Ruvino could feel every fruit coming his way. With the basket in one hand, and with his other extended slightly in front of him, he carefully guided each savory berry into the basket. He looked upon it as a game – one which he was determined to win.

"Impressive! But can you keep up?" Mora asked teasingly before quickening her pace.

Despite his aptitude, Ruvino was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up, suddenly one of the berries pelted him square in the forehead. "Ah, Mora!" He called out before setting the basket down and calling a few berries into his hand from a nearby tree. He then tossed several Mora's way.

The young woman ducked and dodged and erupted into a fit of giggles as the two engaged each other in an innocent battle contest determined with fruit.

A few berries managed to strike Mora gently on the chest. "You'll need to do better than that!" She said determinedly before launching a handful of berries at Ruvino – her volley met its mark, hitting him in the chest.

"Ack!" Ruvino cried out before raising his hands. "All right, I surrender to you!"

Mora pumped her fist in the air triumphantly with a smile as wide as the outer rim.

"You may have won today, but next time you won't be so lucky," Ruvino stated while approaching Mora.

Before he could reach her, unexpectedly, and suddenly, Mora felt as if she could hear Permé's voice in the back of her mind berating her for being late, and the last thing she wanted to do was incur her wrath. Her triumphant smile quickly gave way to a morose expression.

"What's the matter?" Ruvino inquired, stopping in front of Mora.

Mora felt the weight of responsibility pull on her shoulders. "I need to get back to the palace before I'm late, otherwise Permé will have a fit."

Ruvino stopped, his eyes reflected a burning fire. _If she lays another finger on Mora, I will storm through the palace gates, cut past the guards, and kill her, and then I will carry Mirala out of there._ "Maybe I should just storm the palace now and get it over with," he growled.

Mora held up a hand and pressed it to his chest. She had to act as a voice of reason, calming him down. "If you do that, they'll kill you Ruvino! You know that, and I know that. We need to work with the Resistance to make it all happen. If we have their support than our chances of success are much greater. Please, don't be a martyr. If something were to happen to you, who's going to save Mirala then?"

Ruvino took a long look at Mora's almost desperately pleading hazel eyes. With an inward breath he calmed himself. _She's right,_ but he hated being patient. _I'll just need to train harder, and faster._ He was however not only concerned for Mirala, but also Mora. "And what about you? I worry about you now."

"I'll be all right, I'm a fighter. And I promise to keep watch over Mirala," Mora replied.

Ruvino took Mora's hand, which was still pressed against his chest and held it before leading her back to his speeder back, with the wicker basket now in tow, he gently placed it inside the storage compartment before mounting his bike, and Mora quickly retrieved her shoes before she positioned herself behind him on the bike.

While revving the engine he once more felt Mora's arms slip around his waist, but it felt different this time. It felt more secure, _loving._ It was as if she was drawing him close to her heart, not wanting to let go. And he could feel her head resting gently against his shoulder shortly before taking off.

During the entire ride back into the city she remained this way. Ruvino could not help but ponder what she might be thinking. He wasn't telepathic, but he could sense warm and tender affections from her.

"We're here," Ruvino said softly after pulling alongside his house and cutting the engine. The pair dismounted and Mora retrieved her basket.

The two of them entered the home and were greeted kindly by Athala.

"Welcome home you two! Did you have a good outing?"

Ruvino and Mora shared a glance before looking back over at Athala.

"Yes, very much so," Ruvino stated with a tender smile, which his mother returned.

"Good, I'm glad! Oh, Mora your cloak is ready, if you'd like to change back into your uniform I will go get it for you."

It was a statement Mora did not want to hear, as putting on her handmaiden attire would mean she would have to return from wonderland to the real world. But it could not continue forever, she had duties she could not ignore. "Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Andrierrie."

"And thank you, young lady, heaven knows my son could use a good woman in his life besides me."

"Mom!" Ruvino shouted with embarrassment.

Mora laughed sheepishly at the mother/son exchange before clearing her throat and walking upstairs.

A short while later, Ruvino was seeing off Mora just outside his house. She was now wearing her full handmaiden attire and carrying the wicker basket in her hands.

"I keep thinking about Mirala… I feel it may take a miracle to rescue her," Ruvino lamented.

Recalling her childhood, Mora knew the perfect response. "My mother used to say miracles are made with one's own hands. If someone's heart desires a miracle, then help that person see it. Then that person will have a new heart, and you too!"

Ruvino smirked slightly. "And, are you helping me to see a miracle right now Mora?"

"Yes!" She unequivocally answered with a snappy smile.

Perhaps Mora was just the miracle in his life he needed, given the recent string of tragedies that had afflicted him. She had rapidly become a source of motivation standing by his side, her pure heart elevating his darkened spirit, and it was something he desperately needed in these dreary times.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride to the palace?" He asked, wanting to spend a few extra minutes with her.

Mora felt ashamed to answer the question. She _did_ want him to accompany her back, however she did not think it wise for Imperial troops to see her with him, at least not yet. "As much as I want that… I don't think that would be appropriate. If the Imperial troops see us together, I don't know what may happen, with you being Mirala's brother and all… I'm so sorry Ruvino." Mora's voice was laced with regret and she timidly glanced down at the pavement and her shoes.

Ruvino did not respond, she lifted her head and could see the sadness behind his brown eyes. "I really enjoyed myself today, and your company," Mora slowly turned and began to take a few steps but was quickly stopped when she felt Ruvino's hand grab her arm and turned her around.

 _It's now or never,_ Ruvino pulled Mora against his chest, her heart throbbed as their lips deliciously met. This was what she had wanted from him back in the forest, and finally he worked up the courage to do so. She closed her eyes and relished in the sensation of feeling his hot lips against hers.

Mora opened her mouth, inviting Ruvino to deepen his kiss, and as he did, Mora very nearly dropped the basket as her body's senses almost overloaded with pleasure and delight; moaning softly against his mouth. Ruvino gently brushed the tip of his tongue against Mora's inside her mouth, it was as if his tongue was tantalizing the very essence of her soul, and all she knew was that she wanted more. But not here, not now, and certainly not this soon.

After the kiss ended, the two took a moment to catch their breath. "That was my first kiss," Mora stated, and the moment was nothing short of exquisite rapture for them both.

Ruvino's eyes lit up. "Really? It was mine too," he confessed.

Mora raised an eyebrow. "You're quite good at it, until we meet again," she said, turning around, and looking back over at him from behind her shoulder, "Master Jedi," she added in a very soft and suggestive voice.

It was a look Ruvino would never forget. Mora appeared so seductive, so captivating at that moment, especially in her handmaiden regalia; the hood of her cloak partially disguised her facial features, but her salacious lips were visibly pursed into a rather sensual and inviting smile; Her feminine wiles had worked their way into his heart and taken control of him. He did not fight it, nor did he want to. Ruvino realized while watching her walk away that she had awoken a sleeping and daring part within him, and it felt exhilarating.

With basket in one hand, and the mended Royal gown in her other, Mora was approaching the palace gates, but stopped when she saw there were no guards around. _That's strange,_ she thought with worry. The main gate had been left unlocked and slightly ajar. Mora pressed it open with her foot and stepped through.

"Hello?" Mora called, but there was not a soul in sight. Fear now began to set in as the handmaiden took a few slow and deliberate steps towards the Theed Royal Palace. She could hear shouting and commotion, and caught sight of several stormtroopers running around the main entrance. One of them ran up to her and held his hand up.

"I'm sorry handmaiden, but that's far enough. I'm going to have to ask you to wait here," the trooper said.

"What is it? What's happened!?"

"There's been an assassination attempt on her Highness."

Mora froze and turned pale, her worst fears were now confirmed.


End file.
